


Nebel über Hogwarts

by Glasschmetterling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 74
Words: 159,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasschmetterling/pseuds/Glasschmetterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die vier Rumtreiber beginnen ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Der Schatten Voldemorts liegt bereits über Großbritannien und bedeckt auch das Schloss, während die Gryffindors versuchen, ihre Ausbildung zu vollenden. Eine geheimnisvolle Organisation sucht neue Mitglieder, die Schüler der einzelnen Häuser wählen ihre Seiten, und trotz allem findet auch die Liebe ihren Platz in all dem Chaos und Tod außerhalb Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Orden des Phönix

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 1: Der Orden des Phönix**

Die altehrwürdige rote Dampflok spuckte weiße Rauchschwaden, doch sie verzogen sich nicht, sondern hüllten den Bahnsteig in helle, dichte Wolken, die sich mit dem in diesem Sommer allgegenwärtigen Londoner Nebel verbanden.

„Beeilt euch, Jungs!“ Mrs Clementine Potter, eine zierliche, dunkelhaarige Frau, fuchtelte energisch mit der linken Hand, während sie mit der anderen drei große, schwere Koffer in einen der Waggons dirigierte. Offenbar wünschte sie sich, genauso mit den drei jungen Männern vorgehen zu können, die neben dem Einstieg warteten und besorgt in Richtung des Tores blickten, das hinaus in die Muggelwelt führte.

„Wo bleibt Wurmschwanz?“, fragte James Potter, ein mittelgroßer Junge, der nervös mit dem Schulsprecherabzeichen, das er an seine Jacke gepinnt hatte, spielte.

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte sein Freund Sirius Black, der – etwas größer als er und sehr gutaussehend – sich auf der Schulter des anderen abstützte, um besser sehen zu können, was ihm ein verschämtes Kichern von einigen Mädchen in der Nähe einbrachte. „Ich seh nur McGonagall und diese beiden Auroren, deren Namen ich vergessen habe, die die Köpfe zusammenstecken.“

„Sie heißen Alastor Moody und Frank Longbottom, Sirius“, erwiderte James indigniert und zog die Schultern hoch, während der Dritte im Bunde – Remus Lupin – nur resigniert den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte schon lange aufgegeben, seinem Freund zu erklären, dass sein Berufswunsch – Auror – gefährlich war. Seine Andeutungen hatte eher noch die Leidenschaft geschürt, mit der er dieses Ziel verfolgte, und somit war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass James die meisten Ministeriumsmitarbeiter aus dieser Sparte mit Namen kannte.

„Jungs!“ Mrs Potter, die es mittlerweile geschafft hatte, die Koffer in ein Abteil zu dirigieren, machte ungehalten auf sich aufmerksam. Noch immer hielt sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und warf ab und zu verstohlene Blicke in Richtung der letzten Waggons des Zuges, bei denen sich eine Gruppe von Schülern mit ihren Eltern zusammengerottet hatte. „Ich weiß, ihr wartet auf Peter, aber das könnt ihr auch im Abteil tun.“

Trotz ihrer aufgesetzten Gelassenheit spürten auch die drei jungen Männer die gedrückte Atmosphäre, die auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte, sie sahen die Mütter und Väter, die ihre Kinder zum Abschied festhielten, so als ob sie sie nie wieder sehen würden, die kleinen Geschwister, die weinten wegen etwas, das sie nicht recht definieren konnten. So fügten sie sich nur zu gerne der Anweisung und stiegen hastig in die Wärme des Zuges, hinaus aus der ungewöhnlichen Kälte des Sommermorgens, um es sich in ihrem Abteil bequem zu machen.

Auch die Abteilung Auroren – so aufregend James sie auch fand – trug nicht dazu bei, die Stimmung aufzuhellen, denn sie machte ihnen eindeutig klar, wie unsicher die Zeiten waren und wie viel die Zauberergemeinschaft bereit war, in den Schutz der nächsten Generation zu investieren.

Mrs Potter hielt die drei jungen Männer durch die Fensterscheibe im Blick, während sie sich gleichzeitig bemühte, den Eingang im Auge zu behalten, und James seufzte enerviert. „Man könnte wirklich meinen, wir wären elf und hätten noch nie einen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten.“

Sirius grinste nur träge und räkelte sich in einem der bequemen Sitze. „Lass sie doch... gegen _meine_ Mutter ist sie ein wahrer Engel, also fällt es mir wirklich leicht, ihr das bisschen Beschützerinstinkt zu verzeihen. Und für Duelle ist im Zug auch noch genug Zeit, wenn du darauf scharf bist.“

Remus unterdrückte gerade noch ein Kopfschütteln, sie waren noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts – und James war auch noch der neue Schulsprecher – und die beiden hatten schon wieder nur Unsinn im Kopf.

„Seht mal, da ist Dumbledore!“, rief er aus, als er durch das Fenster den Schulleiter entdeckte, der mit seiner üblichen, wallenden Robe auf McGonagall und die beiden Auroren zuschritt.

Diese Neuigkeit überraschte selbst Sirius und James, beide richteten sich in ihren Sitzen auf und spähten durch die ein wenig verrußte Scheibe nach draußen. „Sieht wichtig aus“, bemerkte der neue Schulsprecher. „Ich würde gerne eine Hand geben, wenn ich jetzt zuhören könnte...“ Für einen Augenblick schien er über die Aussage nachzudenken. „Na gut. Vielleicht einen Finger...“

Sirius grinste für einen Moment über den schwachen Witz, doch dann bemerkte er, wie konzentriert Remus aus dem Fenster auf den Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin starrte. „Moony?“

Doch dieser antwortete nur mit einer abwinkenden Geste, was Sirius dazu brachte, sich näher zu seinem Freund zu lehnen. „Moony? Was machst du da? Führst du Selbstgespräche?“

Seine Provokation erreichte aber nicht die gewünschte Wirkung, Remus starrte nur weiter aus dem Fenster und bemerkte vollkommen abwesend und nicht im geringsten verärgert: „Sirius, wenn du mich noch für zwei Minuten in Ruhe lassen würdest, dann könnte ich dir sagen, was ich da mache...“

Der Junge hatte zwar eigentlich nicht vor, sich an diesen Vorschlag zu halten, doch die Ankunft von Peter Pettigrew, der aus dem vorderen Teil des Zuges gehetzt kam, seinen Koffer hinter sich herzerrend, hielt ihn davon ab, Remus weiter zu belästigen. „Wurmschwanz! Da bist du ja endlich!“

„Hey“, grinste Peter zurück und wuchtete seinen Koffer auf die letzte noch freie Gepäckablage. „Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber meine Eltern dachten, es wäre sicherer, früher zum Bahnhof zu fahren und den größten Ansturm zu verpassen, vor allem wegen meiner Schwester... Mum war eine richtige Glucke und hat uns beide bis jetzt nicht aus den Augen gelassen.“

James nickte. „Stimmt, Suzanne fängt ja ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts an... ich hätte daran denken müssen.“

Peter ließ sich in einen der freien Sitze fallen und deutete zum Fenster. „Und was macht Moony da eigentlich?“

„Führt Selbstgespräche“, antwortete Sirius gut gelaunt und packte ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen aus, das James' Mutter ihnen mitgegeben hatte. „Will nicht gestört werden.“

„Natürlich. Die Alternative ist, mit euch zu reden...“, brummte Remus vom Fenster her in das Abteil, nur um sich einen Moment später aufzurichten. „Sie sind weg.“

„Wer?“

„Merlin und Morgana. Standen gerade noch neben der Absperrung“, antwortete Remus genervt – er war müde und erschöpft vom letzten Vollmond und seine Geduld litt unter den Schmerzen, die seine Abschürfungen und blauen Flecken verursachten.

„Wirklich? Cool.“

Remus rollte bei Peters Kommentar nur mit den Augen. „Dumbledore und McGonagall. Ich denke also, dass wir gleich...“ Der Ruck des anfahrenden Zuges nahm ihm die Worte aus dem Mund, und er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück.

„Da der großartige vertrauenswürdige Vertrauensschüler Remus Lupin jetzt mit seinem Selbstgespräch fertig ist, könnte er uns doch verraten, um was es dabei ging?“ Sirius lächelte servil, etwas, das er trotz seines rebellischen Wesens überraschend gut konnte.

„Wenn du dafür aufhörst, zu grinsen... du siehst aus als ob du uns hier gleich in deiner Schleimspur ertränkst.“ Remus rollte genervt mit den Augen, besonders, da James und Peter die Szene offenbar sehr amüsant fanden.

„Schleimspur?“ Sirius blickte verwirrt drein. „Was meinst du?“

„Eine _Metapher_ , Tatze. Kannst du natürlich nicht wissen, außer _Wie kriege ich ein Mädchen herum – in zehn Sekunden_ hast du ja noch nie ein Buch gelesen.“

Bevor Sirius allerdings zu einer gepfefferten Antwort ansetzten konnte, schaltete sich James ein, der ein Lachen unterdrücken musste. „Also, was hast du gemacht?“

„Ich hab versucht herauszufinden, was Dumbledore und die anderen besprochen haben.“

„Und... wie?“ Peter zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Habt ihr wieder mal einen neuen Zauber entwickelt?“

Ein unausgesprochenes „und mir nichts davon erzählt“ schwang hinter seinem Satz mit, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habs auf Muggelart versucht... Florence hat mir Lippenlesen beigebracht im Ausgleich dafür, dass ich ihr mit Verwandlung geholfen hab.“

„Florence?“ Peter blickte verwirrt drein.

„Florence?“ James grinste anzüglich.

„Florence Silverspoon?“ Sirius grinste noch anzüglicher, etwas, das er merkwürdigerweise ohne Mühe bewerkstelligte.

„Florence Silverspoon aus Hufflepuff?“

Remus blickte hilfesuchend zur Decke des Abteils. „Könntet ihr _bitte_ damit aufhören?“

„Florence Silverspoon aus der Sechsten mit den blonden Locken?“

„SIRIUS!“

„'Tschuldigung“, nuschelte sein Klassenkollege angemessen – aber nicht sehr – zerknirscht. „Also, weiter im Text?“

„Auf jeden Fall hab ich versucht herauszufinden, worüber sie reden. Ich hab nicht alles verstanden, obwohl ich die Sommerferien geübt hab, aber ich bin mir recht sicher, dass sie über einen _Orden des Phönix_ gesprochen haben – was auch immer das ist.“

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die neue Tapferkeitsauszeichnung des Zaubereiministeriums? Der Hexenmeister für Arme?“

„Auf jeden Fall meinte Dumbledore, dass sie während des Jahres viel Arbeit haben würden und dann sind sie eine Liste von Leuten durchgegangen, die sie einladen möchten... wohin auch immer. Hab kaum Namen verstanden, aber ich denke, ein paar Schüler aus den Siebten waren dabei... und dann mussten Dumbledore und McGonagall auch schon wieder weg.“

„Interessant. Wirklich interessant“, meinte Sirius und lehnte sich in Denkerpose in seinem Sitz zurück.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja. Aber viel zu mysteriös für meinen Geschmack. Nach allem, was Remus gehört hat, könnte das genauso ein neuer Koboldstein-Club mit einem merkwürdigen Namen sein.“

„Vielleicht ein neuer Slug-Club?“, schlug Peter hoffnungsvoll vor, doch Remus schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Es waren ziemlich viele Namen dabei, die ich noch nie gehört hab, und sie haben nur Schüler aus den höheren Klassen genannt... ich denke also nicht, dass es eine schulinterne Angelegenheit ist. Und bevor ihr fragt: Wir waren nicht dabei.“

„Schade. Hätte doch interessant werden können... jetzt wo die Schule bewacht wird wie ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis wird das Jahr doch sicher sterbenslangweilig...“ Sirius wirkte enttäuscht bei der Aussicht, ohne den Honigtopf in Hogsmeade auskommen zu müssen, doch James grinste nur trocken. „Siehs doch endlich mal positiv, Tatze. So haben die Mädchen, denen du nachstellst, endlich weniger Raum, um wegzulaufen.“

„Als ob bei mir eine weglaufen würde. Du bist doch der, der davon am meisten profitiert – Lily Evans flüchtet doch schon seit mindestens zwei Jahren vor dir.“

Remus grinste matt bei dieser Fehldeutung der Situation. „Der einzige, der in dieser Konstellation flüchtet, ist Krone – wenn Lily ihm nach dem fünfundsiebzigsten Angebot wieder eine Klatschen will.“

„Wie wahr, wie wahr...“, seufzte James traurig und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Aber irgendwann wird sie feststellen, dass sich hinter meiner rauen Fassade ein einfühlsamer und fürchterlich missverstandener junger Mann versteckt, dessen Gefühle sie nun schon seit Jahren verletzt...“

Sirius tauchte schnell in seinen Rucksack, um seinen Lachkrampf zu verbergen, und rettete sich, indem er seine Zähne in ein weiteres Stück Schokoladenkuchen schlug. „Aber...“ Er presste das Wort gequält heraus, entschied sich dann aber, doch lieber zuerst zu schlucken. „Wisst ihr, was mir aufgefallen ist?“

„Nein?“ Peter blickte ihn interessiert an.

„Unser Remus hat doch ein Sexleben.“

James grinste trocken. „Stimmt. Wir dachten schon, du wärst ein Eunuch, Moony.“

„Ich habe kein Sexleb-“ Er unterbrach sich und starrte für einen Moment aus dem Fenster, die Röte kroch ihm die Wangen hinauf. „Ich meine, nicht mit ihr.“

„Und wir haben uns schon gewundert, warum du immer so lange brauchst, wenn du im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler verschwindest...“

„Ich habe nicht... mit ihr...“

Sirius grinste. „Und mit wem dann? Wir wollen Namen hören, Moony.“

Remus verdrehte die Augen zur Decke und blickte hilfesuchend nach oben, so als ob die schmutzigen Lampen des Abteils ihm irgendeine Antwort auf die Frage geben könnten, wie um Merlins Willen er diese Zugfahrt überleben sollte. 


	2. Am Rande der Dunkelheit

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 2: Am Rand der Dunkelheit**

Die Nebelschwaden, die ganz Großbritannien schon den Sommer über einhüllten, waberten dumpf gegen die Fenster des Hogwarts-Expresses, bildeten Schatten und Muster, tastende Hände, klaffende Löcher, hinter denen sich nur weiteres Grau befand.

Severus Snape starrte gedankenverloren durch die matte Glasscheibe, nahm die Formen und Figuren wahr, die trüben Abbilder der Bäume und Wälder, die hinter dem wirbelnden Weiß verborgen lagen. Es war still in seinem Abteil, sehr still, und er fand es angenehm – auch wenn er die Ruhe seinem Ruf verdankte. Seinem und dem von Lucius Malfoy. _Gerüchte über den Dunklen Lord halten selbst Slytherins fern._

Schon immer hatte Severus sich für die Dunklen Künste interessiert, in den Zauberbüchern seiner Mutter gestöbert, wenn sie nicht auf ihn geachtet hatte, was eigentlich den größten Teil der Zeit der Fall gewesen war. Regelrecht verschlungen hatte er sie und der Gedanke an seinen Vater hatte ihn angetrieben, wenn er gesehen hatte, wie er seine Mutter schlug, wenn er betrunken nach Hause kam...

 _Es ist vorbei._ Er schüttelte sich, so wie ein nasser Hund das Wasser aus seinem Fell schüttelt. _Du musst nie wieder zurück. Nie wieder nach Spinner's End, Severus._ Der Gedanke heiterte ihn auf merkwürdige Weise auf, auch wenn er mit Schuld gemischt war, weil er seine Mutter zurückließ, die so gut wie alle Bande zur Zauberwelt durchschnitten hatte, nicht einmal mehr zu ihrer eigenen Familie zurückkonnte.

Für einen Augenblick ließ er den Kopf hängen, warf jedoch gleich einen wachsamen Blick auf den Gang, er wollte nicht, dass ihn einer seiner Mitschüler so... schwach, so verletzlich sahen. Slytherins neigten zur automatischen Reaktion vieler Fleischfresser, sobald einer der ihren die Kraft verlor, nicht mehr mit der Gruppe mithalten konnte, wurde er nicht unterstützt – sondern zerfetzt. In dieser Hinsicht machte er sich keine Illusionen, auch wenn Professor Slughorn vielleicht etwas anderes glauben mochte mit seinem lächerlichen Club. Slytherin war nicht mehr das Haus, das der alte Mann damals kennengelernt hatte.

Nun galten andere Regeln, die Regeln der Malfoys und Blacks, der Lestranges und Carrows und all der anderen alten, reinblütigen Familien, die sich – ob sie es nun öffentlich zugaben oder nicht – von den Lehren des Dunklen Lords angezogen fühlten. Wie Severus selbst auch.

Noch hatte ihn niemand angesprochen, keine eindeutigen Angebote gemacht, doch nach den Gesprächen mit Lucius Malfoy, dem ehemaligen Vertrauensschüler und Mentor seiner Schulzeit im Sommer hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser ihn zu einem der Treffen einladen wollte – bald. Und Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was er auf diese Anfrage antworten sollte.

Gedankenverloren strich er über seinen Unterarm, er hatte das Dunkle Mal Lucius' gesehen und ahnte, wozu es diente, hatte gehört, wie er in höchsten Tönen von den edlen Zielen und Ansichten des Dunklen Lords geschwärmt hatte, und doch, ein Rest von Zweifel blieb... Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, wie ein dumpfer, pochender Schmerz, auf den man nicht den Finger legen konnte, den man kaum wahrnahm und der doch unzweifelhaft da war, existierte, wenn man sich nur die Mühe machte, hinzufühlen...

 _Das ist doch absurd!_ Fast war er wütend auf sich selbst wegen seiner Gewissensbisse, hier war die Macht, die er sich so lange gewünscht hatte, die Macht, etwas zu ändern, er konnte sie haben – und wegen irgendwelcher dummen Gefühle wollte er sie ablehnen? _Du bist ein Idiot, Severus..._ Seine innere Stimme stellte wie immer klar, was er selbst nicht aussprechen wollte. _Der aufsteigende Magier dieser Generation will dich an seiner Seite, will dein Talent, und du bist drauf und dran, abzulehnen. Idiot. Vollidiot._ Er wusste, das war wahr – trotzdem, der Zweifel blieb.

„Hey, Snape.“ Regulus Blacks braunhaariger Kopf lugte durch die Schiebetür des Abteils zu ihm herein. „Schon das Neuste gehört? Potter und Evans sind Schulsprecher.“

„Potter und Evans?“ Es gelang Severus gerade noch, ein bitteres Auflachen mit einem wenig überzeugenden Hüsteln zu tarnen. „Da hat Gryffindor wohl mal wieder seine Beziehungen zu Dumbledore spielen lassen...“

„Ganz bestimmt. Wird ein anstrengendes Jahr für uns.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der jüngere Bruder von Sirius Black bereits wieder, und Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Potter und Evans Schulsprecher. Er hätte gerne gewusst, welches böse Genie sich diese Konstellation einfallen hatte lassen – aber wenn, dann war es ein böses Genie, das James Potter nicht besonders mochte. _So wie er sich ihr gegenüber benimmt, hext sie ihn in weniger als einer Woche in Einzelteile, mit denen man nicht einmal einen Eierbecher voll bekommt._

Er musste zugeben, der Gedanke heiterte ihn auf, doch nur für einen Moment – er trug ihn weiter zu Lily, zu Lily und was für ein vollkommener Trottel er gewesen war, sie zu beleidigen. Nun hatte sie seit mehr als einem Jahr nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen, aber seine alberne Verliebtheit in sie war nicht verschwunden, im Gegenteil – jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, wurde ihm mehr und mehr bewusst, was er verloren hatte.

Fast erschöpft schüttelte er den Kopf. _Noch etwas, an das ich denken muss, wenn ich mich entscheide._

Wenn er sich dem Dunklen Lord anschloss, würde dieser ihm den Kontakt mit Lily – einem _Schlammblut_ – unter Garantie verbieten, genauso, wie sie ihn sicherlich nie wieder sehen wollte. Und die Stimme in seinem Inneren erklärte sehr hartnäckig, dass er nicht so weit war, dass er die junge Frau, die er liebte, nicht einfach so aufgeben konnte für die Macht, die er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte.

Andere hingegen schienen ohne Weiteres bereit, das Opfer zu bringen, das ihm so schwer fiel. Lucius Malfoy hatte schon längst das Dunkle Mal empfangen, und Regulus Black – der Bruder des verdammten Gryffindors – bemühte sich, in Snapes Dunstkreis einzutauchen, wohl, um ebenfalls in Betracht gezogen zu werden. Severus war sich recht sicher, dass bereits jemand Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen hatte, aber wenigstens war der Junge klug genug, darüber nicht in Hogwarts zu sprechen.

Allerdings war diese Tatsache, abgesehen von seiner edlen Herkunft, mit der er selbst nicht mithalten konnte, und natürlich seiner absoluten Treue zu den Prinzipien des Dunklen Lords, mit der er ebenfalls nicht dienen konnte, sein einziger Pluspunkt. Regulus war weder sonderlich talentiert noch übermäßig intelligent, aber vielleicht waren das genau die Eigenschaften, nach denen Lucius Ausschau halten sollte auf der Suche nach neuen Kandidaten.

Und Severus wusste genau, dass die anderen Schüler Hogwarts' seinem alten Freund diese Suche im letzten Juni beträchtlich erleichtert hatten. Damals waren die Eltern der kleinen Lucy Dalton ermordet worden, einer Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff – eines dieser unauffälligen Mädchen, die doch jeder mochte, was die Sache auf eine merkwürdige Weise noch schlimmer machte.

Die Kleine hatte die Nachricht beim Frühstück erhalten, per Brief, war daraufhin weinend an ihrem Haustisch zusammengebrochen und in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden.

Noch vor der ersten Stunde wusste ganz Hogwarts, dass Lucys Eltern von Todessern ermordet worden waren und einige ehemalige Schüler Slytherins, unter ihnen Walden Mcnair, sowie deren Verwandte, laut Gerüchten in der Nähe gesehen worden waren. Aus diesen unbestätigten Vermutungen wurden im Laufe eines halben Tages und unzähliger Unterhaltungen in den Köpfen der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und vor allem Hufflepuffs unabänderliche Tatsachen, und jeder Slytherin wurde pauschal verdächtigt, ähnliche Gräueltaten auch in Hogwarts zu planen. Bei Vorwürfen war es nicht geblieben, wüste Beschimpfungen lagen eher an der Tagesordnung und sogar zu einigen hässlichen Duellen war es gekommen, was die Gräben zwischen den Häusern nur noch mehr vertieft und ernsthafte Bedenken bei der Schulleitung ausgelöst hatte.

Der Hogwarts-Express war eine Art von rechtsfreiem Raum, in dem die Schüler sich ohne größere Kontrolle austoben konnten und noch beziehungsweise schon wieder zaubern duften, ein Gedanke, der Dumbledore offenbar einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte. Das Ergebnis war nun, dass die Slytherins ihre eigenen Waggons im Hogwarts-Express hatten, die die Schüler der anderen Häuser nicht betraten, die Severus' Kollegen allerdings auch nicht verließen. Dies machte für ihn sehr unverständlich, wie Regulus die Namen der beiden neuen Schulsprecher erfahren hatte. Vielleicht durch die Imbisswagenhexe? Aber gut... es hieß schon immer, dass nur Tratsch und Klatsch schneller reiste als eine Posteule, auch wenn Severus diese merkwürdigen Kanäle noch nie verstanden hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff in seinen Koffer, der offen auf dem Sitz neben ihm lag, holte sein altes, abgegriffenes Zaubertrankbuch heraus, doch da öffnete sich die Abteiltür. Mit einem genervten Blick sah er auf und erwartete, wieder Regulus zu sehen, was den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, noch viel überraschender machte.

Lily stand dort, halb auf dem Gang, halb im Abteil, und blickte ihn schüchtern an, so als ob sie nicht genau wusste, was sie tun sollte. „Darf ich...?“, fragte sie scheu und Severus nickte ein wenig unwillig. „Aber mach die Vorhänge zu.“

Sie wirkte eher überrascht als verletzt, vielleicht hatte sie noch nicht begriffen, dass er nicht mit ihr gesehen werden sollte – und sie nicht mit ihm.

„Also... was machst du hier?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab dich hier sitzen sehen und dachte mir, ich schau mal rein...“

Er schüttelte unwillig mit dem Kopf. „Ich meine, im Slytherin-Waggon. Eigentlich dürftest du hier doch gar nicht hin...“ Er benahm sich wie ein Idiot, eigentlich sollte er sich freuen, dass sie wieder mit ihm sprach – aber sein verdammter Stolz spielte ihm wieder einmal einen Streich.

Sie bemerkte nichts von seinem Kampf und deutete auf ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen. „Ich hab Devers gesucht, ist nicht ins Abteil der Vertrauensschüler gekommen...“

Sie schwieg, und Severus suchte nach einer Antwort, die das Gespräch in Gang hielt. „Hast du ihn gefunden?“

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Seine Freunde sagen, er ist weggegangen, nur ist er bei uns nie angekommen – das gefällt mir nicht. Bei der aktuellen Stimmung, hier herrscht, mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn.“

Severus nickte und schwieg.

Lily betrachtete ihn für einen Moment und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich frag mich wirklich, welcher Idiot auf die Idee gekommen ist, Potter zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen. Er ist ungefähr so verantwortungsvoll wie ein Zweijähriger – bevor er auf jemanden aufpasst, muss eher jemand auf ihn aufpassen.“

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen“, entgegnete er und starrte aus dem Fenster, während sich unbehagliches Schweigen in dem Abteil ausbreitete. Severus hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass auch Lily dieselbe Szene wie er vor Augen hatte, in der Potter ihn kopfüber in der Luft hatte schweben lassen.

„Willst du einen Schokofrosch?“ Severus hatte den Letzten, den er noch übrig hatte, aus seinem Koffer geholt und hielt ihn Lily hin, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Iss ihn lieber selbst...“, lächelte sie zaghaft. „Ich muss nach Devers suchen, ich hoffe, ihm ist nichts passiert... nach allem, was ich gesehen hab, ist er ein wirklich guter Vertrauensschüler und es wäre schade, wenn er etwas abbekommt, für das er nichts kann...“

Mit einem Rascheln ihres Umhangs stand sie auf, doch an der Tür hielt sie für einen Moment inne. „Wir... wir sehn uns dann... in Zaubertränke, nicht wahr?“

„Ja... bis dann.“

„Bis dann, Severus.“

Er blickte ihr nach, bis ihr schwarzer Umhang verschwunden war, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Noch immer hielt er den Schokofrosch in der Hand, die Wärme seines Körpers weichte ihn langsam in seiner Packung auf, bis er sich merkwürdig matschig anfühlte, die einzige Empfindung, die er bewusst wahrnahm.

Er war ein Idiot, ein Trottel, ein Blödmann, das Mädchen, das er liebte, einfach so weggehen zu lassen. Sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen – sie hatte ihn angesehen – sie hatte gelächelt. Und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie zu behandeln, als würde sie ihm nichts bedeuten, sie abzuweisen, sie fast zu ignorieren.

Er war ein Trottel.

Der Knall, mit dem er sich sein Zaubertrankbuch gegen die Stirn schlug, hallte durch die Tür, die sie offen gelassen hatte, hinaus auf den Gang.


	3. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 3: Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

Die Rumtreiber versammelten sich erst wieder vollzählig, als der Hogwarts-Express in Hogsmeade einfuhr und sie die Kutschen bestiegen. Zuvor waren Sirius und Peter in ihrem Abteil geblieben, während Remus und James gemeinsam mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern durch den Zug patrouillierten.

„Merlin, ist das ein merkwürdiges Gefühl!“, stieß der neue Schulsprecher aus, als sie sich auf die Bänke fallen ließen – sie hatten eine der Kutschen für sich alleine.

„Was denn?“ Peter zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Leute zu ermahnen... vor zwei Monaten hätte ich ihnen Tipps gegeben, wie sie die Fessel-Gummibälle besser vor den Lehrern verstecken, und jetzt muss ich sie ihnen abnehmen...“ Stirnrunzelnd zog er zwei giftgrüne Kugeln aus der Tasche, die sich ständig bewegten und nur mit Mühe ihre annähernd runde Form behalten konnten.

„Du hast sie noch?“ Remus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, er hatte Florence vor ihrem Abteil getroffen, aber nur ein paar kurze Worte mit ihr wechseln können, da ihm James' spöttischer Blick im Nacken gehangen war, und deswegen nicht wirklich auf seinen Freund geachtet.

„Natürlich hab ich sie noch“, erwiderte dieser und lehnte sich zurück.

„Beschlagnahmte Gegenstände müssen wir doch dem Schulsprecher... oh, du bist der Schulsprecher“, stellte er resigniert fest und seufzte auf. „Das heißt, du und Lily, ihr bekommt jetzt alle verbotene Konterbande auf Hogwarts, die irgendwie hereingeschmuggelt wird. Schenkt mir jemand Nerven? Bitte.“

Sein übertrieben weinerlicher Tonfall brachte alle zum Lachen, auch ihn selbst, denn er konnte seine mitleidheischende Miene nicht länger als wenige Sekunden aufrecht erhalten – und so wie er sich im Moment fühlte, konnte er die Aufheiterung dringend gebrauchen. Merlin, es wurde Zeit, dass er zum Vollmond wieder mit seinen Freunden über die Ländereien stromern konnte. „Aber, ernsthaft, was willst du mit dem ganzen Zeug machen? Behalten kannst es nicht mal du, ohne dass McGonagall dir den Kopf abreißt.“

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte daran, sie Zonkos zu spenden – dann kehren sie wieder in den Kreislauf zurück, sozusagen... natürlich abzüglich der wirklich... interessanten Sachen.“

„Krone, du bist wirklich ein unverbesserlicher... Rumtreiber.“

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du“, warf Sirius fröhlich ein. „Auch wenn dus nicht gerne zugibst, ein Kind von Traurigkeit bist du auch nicht gerade. Ich meine, wer von uns würde auf die Idee kommen, ausgerechnet _Lippenlesen_ zu lernen – oder ein Schloss mit einer Haarnadel zu knacken, wo wir schon dabei sind.“

„Irgendwie muss ich ja meinen eingebildeten Minderwertigkeitskomplex ausgleichen, wo ich doch nicht so überaus intelligent, begabt und gutaussehend bin wie ihr beide.“ Er sagte es leichthin, lachend, und doch spürte er den Stich dahinter, den Anflug von Wahrheit, der in seinen Worten lag. Ihm liefen die Mädchen nur nach, wenn sie ihn ausfragen oder ihm seinen Kummer klagen wollten, weil einer der beiden wieder einmal ein Herz in Hogwarts gebrochen hatte.

Fast schuldbewusst warf er einen Blick zu Peter, der über seinen – halben – Scherz nur matt grinsen konnte, wenn er – Remus – sich schon manchmal wie der wegstehende Zweig am Rennbesen fühlte, was war dann mit Peter?

Doch der Gedanke wurde so schnell abgewürgt, wie er aufgekommen war, als sie das große, von geflügelten Ebern flankierte Tor Hogwarts' durchfuhren. Seinem geübten Auge fielen sofort die beiden Zauberer auf, die sich im Schatten der Statuen hielten und mit wachsamem Blick die Kutschen musterten, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf zum Fenster. „Noch mehr Auroren, James?“

Dieser nickte. „Ich denke schon, aber ich kann ihre Gesichter nicht sehen... also weiß ich auch nicht, wer es ist.“

Remus bewegte unbehaglich die Schultern, die zusätzlichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen – hier und auch am Bahnhof in London – behagten ihm gar nicht. Es schien, als wollte die Schulleitung wegen der Bedrohung durch Voldemort und seine Todesser ein strengeres Auge als bisher auf sie alle haben, und dieser Gedanke machte ihm Angst. Seine monatlichen Verwandlungen waren schon schlimm genug, wenn seine Freude dabei waren und sie gemeinsam über die Ländereien streiften, aber wenn sie durch die zusätzlichen Wachen gezwungen waren, im Schloss zu bleiben... er schauderte. Die Erinnerung an den letzten Vollmond war ihm noch zu frisch im Gedächtnis, als dass er dem Gedanken daran, die nächsten zehn Monate eingesperrt zu bleiben, mit Gleichgültigkeit begegnen konnte.

„Was ist, Moony?“ Peter betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, während James und Sirius ihn gar nicht zu beachten schienen, da sie auf ihrer Seite der Bank in ein intensives Gespräch verwickelt waren und nur ab und zu durch die Fenster nach draußen spähten.

Remus winkte ab. „Nichts... ich hab nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, was diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für unsere nächtlichen Ausflüge bedeuten könnten.“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich irgendjemand davon abhalten lassen wird... außerdem ist es unser letztes Jahr, das müssen wir ausnutzen.“

Er sagte es anders, nicht so draufgängerisch wie Sirius oder vielleicht auch James, sondern eher nachdenklich und fast... melancholisch, fand Remus.

„Ja... ja, da hast du wohl recht...“, entgegnete er und stieg hastig aus der Kutsche, die gerade ratternd in den Hof einrollte und in der Nähe des Tores anhielt. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sich hier der Nebel ein wenig gelichtet hatte und er zwischen einzelnen Fetzen die Sterne erkennen konnte... und irgendwie fühlt er sich nun auch weniger traurig und trübsinnig als auf dem Bahnhof und in den gesamten Sommerferien.

Doch der Eindruck wurde fast sofort durch die Lehrer zerstreut, die mit gezogenen Zauberstäben und wachsamen Blicken neben dem Eingang standen und die Schüler so schnell wie möglich in die Sicherheit des Schlosses scheuchten. Remus fühlte sich sehr an das Verhalten von James' Mutter bei der Abfahrt erinnert, doch genau wie seine Freunde entschied er sich, besser keinen Widerspruch zu erheben, und hastete mit ihnen in die Eingangshalle.

Die fröhliche Stimmung, die normalerweise zu Schulbeginn auf Hogwarts herrschte – zumindest, bis sie alle das erste Mal früh aufstehen mussten – war kaum zu spüren, die Gesichter der anderen Kinder, vor allem der jüngeren, wirkten ernst und auch ein wenig besorgt. Die höheren Klassenstufen hingegen bemühten sich vor allem, fröhlich und unbefangen zu wirken, doch jedes Lachen wirkte zu hohl, jeder Scherz ein wenig zu einstudiert, um wirklicher Ausgelassenheit entsprungen zu sein.

„Erstklässler zu mir!“ Professor McGonagall stand neben der Tür zu jenem Nebenraum der Großen Halle, in der auch er selbst vor sechs Jahren auf die Auswahlzeremonie gewartet hatte, und erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass auch die neuen Schüler unter ihnen waren und sich mit großen, furchtsamen Augen umblickten. _Also ist auch die Fahrt über den See den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zum Opfer gefallen._ Er seufzte unhörbar und trat gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden durch das Portal in die Halle.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass die Neuen jetzt auch mit den Kutschen fahren“, bemerkte Remus in James' Richtung, als sie am Gryffindor-Tisch Platz nahmen, über den Lärm der anderen Schüler hinweg.

„Denkst du, ich?“, entgegnete dieser ein wenig beleidigt und warf einen flüchtigen Blick durch die Halle. „Ich war genauso überrascht wie du, muss wohl eine kurzfristige Sache...“ Er verstummte, denn soeben war Lily Evans eingetreten.

Auch Remus wandte den Kopf und bemerkte gerade noch amüsiert, wie James mit einem Winken versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und dann enttäuscht und auch ein wenig wütend in die andere Richtung blickte, als sie zuerst den Blick über den Slytherin-Tisch wandern ließ und dann schnurstracks auf Severus Snape zuhielt.

„Schniefelus ist dieses Jahr auch wieder hier... ich hätte wirklich gehofft, dass er es in den Ferien geschafft hat, sich mit irgendeinem schwarzmagischen Fluch umzubringen...“ Auch Sirius klang nicht gerade erfreut, was Remus nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, denn ohne Snape hätten sie sicherlich niemanden mehr, mit dem sie sich einen Spaß erlauben konnten.

Interessiert beobachtete er, wie Lily sich mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck nach vorne beugte und einige Worte sagte, woraufhin der Slytherin den Kopf schüttelte und sich erhob. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, an dem nun auch die ersten Professoren Platz nahmen, und sprachen Dumbledore an, dem sie nach ein paar Worten durch eine Seitentür aus der Großen Halle folgten.

„Und? Was ist? Was haben sie gesagt?“ Die Episode hatte mittlerweile die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler und auch seiner Freunde erweckt, die ihn nun mit einem Gesichtsausdruck ansahen, der schon fast über Neugierde hinausging.

Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann Lippenlesen, nicht Hellsehen, Tatze. Wenn ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehe, weiß ich auch nicht, was sie sagen...“

„Oh. Natürlich.“ Sirius sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus – nein, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht nur ein wenig, sondern verdammt enttäuscht, aber wenn Herr Intelligent-und-Gutaussehend die Grundregeln nichtmagischer Methoden nicht begriff, dann war das nicht sein Problem.

„Vielleicht hat es mit diesem verschwundenen Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler zu tun? Wie hieß er noch – Devers?“

Sirius warf James einen überraschten Blick zu, genauso wie Remus. „Ein Vertrauensschüler ist verschwunden?“, fragte er, und James nickte langsam.

„Ja... nein... keine Ahnung. Du warst ja mit Florence beschäftigt, aber Devers ist einfach nicht aufgetaucht, und Lily hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Wenn er noch immer nicht da ist, geht sie jetzt vielleicht sogar zu Dumbledore. Aber wieso sie da Schniefellus mit reinzieht und nicht lieber zu mir kommt, kann ich auch nicht verstehen.“

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht denkt sie, dass er mehr Ahnung von Slytherins hat als du?“

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern, aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur zu faul zum Patrouillieren.“

Remus ließ Sirius' Kommentar durchgehen, aber nur, weil er zu erschöpft war – und einen Moment später zu abgelenkt. Er lächelte und erwiderte Florence' Winken, als sie am Hufflepuff-Tisch Platz nahm, was dazu führte, dass ihm die verschwörerischen Blicke, die sich James und Sirius hinter seinem Rücken zuwarfen, völlig entgingen, vor allem, da sie sofort aufhörten, zu grinsen, als er sich ihnen wieder zuwandte.

„Bild ich mir das nur ein, oder sind wir wirklich weniger geworden?“ Peter blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn den Gryffindor-Tisch entlang, doch Sirius grinste nur. „Jede Wette, du bildest dir das nur ein.“

Die Entgegnung seines Freundes schien ihn ein wenig einzuschüchtern, allerdings nicht zu sehr, denn er antwortete: „Aber... ich sehe Jessica nicht. Und Morton.“

„Hm... er hat Recht, Tatze. Daniel aus der Dritten fehlt auch.“ James kratzte sich am Kopf und brachte damit seine zerzausten Haare unbewusst nur noch mehr in Unordnung. „Außerdem dieser Kleine aus der Ersten... nein, jetzt Zweiten... wie hieß er nochmal? Der, den ich mit dem fangzähnigen Frisbee im Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt hab...“

„Du meinst O'Brian?“, warf Remus säuerlich ein, er konnte sich an den Vorfall noch genauer erinnern, als ihm lieb war, besonders, da er Madame Pomfrey hatte erklären müssen, warum der Junge eine blutende Wunde am Arm hatte.

„Genau den! Der fehlt auch!“, stimmte James zu.

„Aber... wo sind sie alle? Und warum hat unser allwissender Schulsprecher keine Ahnung?“ Sirius grinste provokant.

„Ich bin nicht allwissend, Tatze, und überhaupt...“ James kam nicht mehr dazu, seine empörte Erwiderung zu beenden, denn Professor McGonagall führte die Erstklässler herein, die – wenn das überhaupt möglich war – noch verschreckter und kleiner aussahen als jemals zuvor, als sie vor den Schülern Aufstellung nahmen.

„Dumbledore ist noch immer nicht zurück“, bemerkte Remus besorgt, und James nickte. „Lily auch nicht.“

Auch die anderen Schüler schienen die Abwesenheit des Direktors entdeckt zu haben, denn ihre Gespräche verstummten nicht, sondern senkten sich nur zu einem leisen, durchdringenden Tuscheln, das die Erstklässler noch mehr zu verunsichern schien und erst verstummte, als Professor Flitwick den Sprechenden Hut auf seinem Stuhl in die Halle trug.

Remus beachtete die Zeremonie kaum, selbst als der Hut zu singen begann, denn er fragte sich unentwegt, was denn geschehen sein konnte, dass Dumbledore die Auswahl verpasste, und warum er Lily und Severus dazu brauchte. Selbst als die Schüler begeistert applaudierten, klatschte er selbst nur höflich, bis Professor McGonagall vortrat. „Wenn ich eure Namen vorlese, dann nehmt ihr vorne Platz und setzt den Hut auf.“ Die Erstklässler nickten zögerlich.

„Andrews, Matthew.“ Der schlaksige Junge am Ende der Reihe hastete nach vorne, sich der Blicke der älteren Schüler bewusst, und griff mit fahrigen Händen nach dem Sprechenden Hut, um ihn sich über den Kopf zu ziehen. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann öffnete sich der Riss über der Krempe: „Ravenclaw.“

Seine neuen Mittschüler applaudierten, während McGonagall den nächsten Namen vorlas. „Bannister, Mary.“ Ein kleines, dunkelhaariges Mädchen trat vor und setzte den Hut auf, dann... „Gryffindor.“

Remus klatschte wie alle anderen und versuchte, sich das Gesicht zu merken, immerhin war er dafür verantwortlich, dass die frischgebackenen Gryffindors nach dem Essen auch in ihren Schlafsaal fanden, und beobachtete mäßig interessiert den Rest der Auswahl.

Als „Pettigrew, Suzanne“ schließlich nach langem Zögern des Hutes nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde, jubelte er genauso wie alle anderen seiner Hauskollegen. Dabei beobachtete er das zierliche, braunhaarige Mädchen, dessen Gesicht auf unbestimmte und doch andere Weise wie das Peters wirkte, wie es zu seinem Bruder hastete.

Und schließlich, als gerade „Yu, Simon“ nach Slytherin einsortiert wurde, betrat auch Albus Dumbledore wieder die Große Halle. Gleich als der Schulleiter durch die Tür trat, bemerkte Remus den erschöpften, abgespannten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Direktors, der auch nicht verschwand, als er sich in seinen Stuhl in der Mitte des Lehrertisches sinken ließ. Von Lily und Snape war keine Spur zu entdecken, doch Remus hoffte inständig, dass sie – oder zumindest Lily – nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten waren – oder der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins. Er war immer noch ein Kollege von Remus, und niemand, dem er ein Unglück an den Hals wünschen würde.

McGonagall trug hastig den Hut aus der Halle, und Dumbledore erhob sich, doch auch als er die Schüler anblickte, konnte Remus unter seinem Lächeln noch die unterschwellige Müdigkeit entdecken. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich sehr, euch alle trotz der widrigen Umstände, die im Moment in der Zauberwelt herrschen, hier zu sehen. Allerdings erfordert die momentane Situation, in der nicht einmal ich eine Gefährdung von Hogwarts und seinen Schülern ganz ausschließen kann...“ Raunen erfüllte die Große Halle, erschrockene Blicke kreuzten sich über den Tischen. „... einige Maßnahmen.

Wie einige von euch vielleicht schon bemerkt haben, wurden der Zug und die Kutschen, die euch hierher gebracht haben, von Auroren des Ministeriums geschützt. Sie werden auch während des Schuljahres für die Sicherheit des Schlosses sorgen, und daher möchte ich euch bitten, sie zu unterstützen, so gut ihr könnt, und jegliche Handlungen zu vermeiden, die zu Missverständnissen führen können. Sie sind zu eurer Sicherheit hier, nicht zur Schikane.

Zudem werden alle Hogsmeade-Wochenenden abgesagt“, Dumbledore musste die Stimme heben, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, „und das Betreten der Ländereien ist nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit verboten.“

Remus zuckte zusammen, doch seine heftige Reaktion fiel in der allgemeinen Empörung wegen Hogsmeade kaum auf. Er warf einen Blick zu Peter, der ihn mit Mitleid in den Augen ansah, und auch James und Sirius sahen aus, als ob sie kurz vor einer Meuterei standen.

„Trotz...“ Das wütende Tosen der Stimmen in der Großen Halle verebbte, als Dumbledore wieder das Wort ergriff. „Trotz der ergriffenen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen haben sich einige Eltern entschieden, ihre Kinder von der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu nehmen und privat zu unterrichten. Eure Klassenkameraden werden nur für die abschließenden Prüfungen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.“

Für einige Momente herrschte absolutes Schweigen in der Großen Halle, dann breitete Dumbledore lächelnd die Arme aus. „Allerdings habe ich nach all diesen deprimierenden Ankündigungen auch einige gute Nachrichten. Um euch für die entfallenen Hogsmeade-Wochenenden zu entschädigen, werden zu Halloween ein Maskenball und für jene, die hier bleiben möchten, zu Beginn der Ferien auch ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden. Zudem planen wir weitere Aktivitäten, um euch den viel zu harten Schulalltag zu versüßen, die wir allerdings noch eine Weile geheim halten wollen.

Und zum Schluss gibt es noch zwei weitere gute Nachrichten. Die erste: Ich höre auf zu reden. Die zweite: Nun gibt es Essen!“

Die Schüler lachten matt und griffen zu, denn die Schüsseln und Platten vor ihnen hatten sich gefüllt, und Remus fragte sich flüchtig, wieso Dumbledore kein Wort über seine Abwesenheit gesagt hatte.


	4. Nathan Devers

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 4: Nathan Devers**

Lily Evans betrat die Große Halle und durchkämmte mit ihren Blicken die Massen der Schüler. _Verdammt, wo ist er nur... wo ist er nur... da!_ Sie hatte Severus Snapes markantes Profil inmitten der schwarzen Umhänge am Slytherintisch entdeckt und hastete, ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, auf ihn zu.

„Severus!“ Er blickte überrascht, fast geschockt auf und starrte sie an, selbst als sie sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte. „Hast du Nathan Devers irgendwo gesehen?“

Für einen Augenblick zeigte sein Gesicht nichts als Verwirrung, doch dann schien er sich an ihr Gespräch im Hogwarts-Express zu erinnern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... nein, hab ich nicht.“

Sie seufzte ein wenig genervt. „Ich auch nicht, ich hab an der Tür zur Großen Halle auf ihn gewartet, aber er ist nicht durchgekommen... seitdem er das Abteil seiner Freunde verlassen hat, hat ihn niemand gesehen.“

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht ist er irgendwo auf Patrouille, ihr Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher sollt das doch tun...“

„Nein.“ Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er war gar nicht bei uns, nicht einmal, als die Pläne für die Wachen verteilt wurden... er ist einfach verschwunden...“

Für einen Augenblick starrte Snape sie an, dann nickte er. „Komm.“

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass der Slytherin sie nach vorne zum Lehrertisch führte, direkt zu Dumbledores Platz, der sich gerade leise mit Professor Sprout, die neben ihm saß, unterhielt. „Sir?“, fragte er, und der Direktor blickte mit einem merkwürdig ertappt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Mr Snape, Miss Evans, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Sir...“ Lily zögerte für einen Moment, doch als Severus keine Anstalten machte, das Wort zu übernehmen, sprach sie leise weiter: „Nathan Devers ist verschwunden, seit er im Hogwarts-Express sein Abteil verlassen hat, hat ihn niemand gesehen. Er wollte zu den anderen Vertrauensschülern, aber da ist er nie angekommen, und im Schloss ist er auch nicht, befürchte ich.“

Die Augenbrauen des Schulleiters zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen. „Sind Sie sich sicher?“

„Ja. Ich... ich mache mir mittlerweile wirklich Sorgen, Sir... Nathan hat seine Pflichten im letzten Jahr, seit er Vertrauensschüler wurde, immer sehr ernst genommen, und es sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich, einfach zu verschwinden.“

Dumbledore nickte gedankenverloren und starrte für einen Moment seinen silbernen Kelch an, dann nickte er. „Kommen Sie... Sie auch, Mr Snape“, fügte er hinzu, als Severus sich schon seinem Haustisch zuwenden wollte, und gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle durch eine Nebentür.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Sir?“, fragte Severus, als sie neben dem alten Zauberer durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und Stufen hinauf hasteten – Lily erkannte vage den Weg zum Büro des Direktors wieder.

„Wir suchen Mr Devers, natürlich“, antwortete der Schulleiter und blieb vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier stehen, der sie mit einem ausgesprochen finsteren Blick musterte. „Bertie Botts Bohnen.“

Die Statue sprang zur Seite und gab ihnen über eine Wendeltreppe den Weg in Dumbledores Büro frei. Neugierig sah Lily sich um, trotz ihrer nun erlauchten Position war sie noch nie hier gewesen, wohl anders als Severus, der mit offensichtlichem Desinteresse den Holzfußboden anstarrte.

„Fiona?“ Der Direktor blickte eines der Portraits an der Wand an, das eine hübsche, zierliche Frau mit grauen Locken zeigte, die sofort aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte. „Gehen Sie in die Eingangshalle und fragen Sie die Portraits, ob Nathan Devers, der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler aus der sechsten Klasse, durch die Tür gekommen ist.“

Fiona nickte und verschwand am Rand ihres Bildes, während Dumbledore sich schon seinem Phönix Fawkes zuwandte. „Fawkes, versuch auch du bitte, den Jungen zu finden.“ Der Vogel gab einen leisen, melodischen Ton von sich und verschwand dann so unvermittelt in einer Stichflamme von seiner Stange, dass Lily ein wenig zusammenzuckte.

Die rastlose Energie des Schulleiters hatte sich allerdings schon wieder einem neuen Gegenstand zugewandt, denn nun holte er eine flache, silberne Schale aus der Vitrine hinter seinem Schreibtisch und stellte sie auf der Tischplatte ab.

Lily warf einen neugierigen Blick hinein und war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie mit Wasser gefüllt war, noch dazu mit Wasser, das absolut ruhig schien und sich nicht bewegte, obwohl Dumbledore das Gefäß keineswegs besonders sanft auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte.

Auch Severus trat einen Schritt vor, seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten, während er die Schale betrachtete und als er die Runen an ihren Seiten studiert hatte, schnappte er leise nach Luft. „Ist das...“, wisperte er, doch Dumbledore winkte ab und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nathan Devers“, sagte er leise und rührte mit der Spitze das Wasser um, das sich für einen Moment kräuselte, aufschimmerte und dann ein Bild formte... ein Bild, das nur schattenhaftes, plattgedrücktes Gras und einige Steine zeigte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Hat der Zauber nicht funktioniert?“

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, die Schale des unbegrenzten Blicks zeigt uns den Aufenthaltsort von Mr Devers... wir können ihn nur nicht sehen.“

„Sie meinen...“ Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Desillusionierungszauber? Oder ein Tarnumhang?“

„Ja. Und so...“ Der Direktor unterbrach sich, als die gelockte Hexe Fiona leicht keuchend in ihr Bild zurückkehrte und sich erschöpft in ihren Lehnstuhl sinken ließ. „Der junge Nathan hat Hogwarts nicht durch den Haupteingang betreten. Ich habe andere Bilder losgeschickt, um bei den Geheimgängen nachzufragen, aber das scheint mir doch sehr unwahrscheinlich.“

„Mir auch... mir auch...“, murmelte Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd. „Allerdings kann Mr Devers, wenn er nicht im Schloss ist, sich auf der ganzen Bahnstrecke von hier nach London aufhalten und wir würden ihn erst finden, wenn wir buchstäblich über ihn stolpern.“

Lily starrte ihn an. „Sie meinen, das war kein Unfall?“

„Natürlich nicht“, antwortete Severus mit sarkastischem Unterton anstatt des Direktors. „Oder denkst du, er lässt sich zufälligerweise von selbst verschwinden, bewegt sich nicht und spricht noch einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich selbst?“

„Nein, aber...“, setzte sie an, doch bevor sie ihren Satz fortführen konnte scheuchte Dumbledore sie schon wieder aus seinem Büro. „Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob Mr Devers im Schloss wäre, also sollten wir draußen nach ihm suchen...“

Severus nickte. „Ich denke, wir sollten zuerst zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade gehen. Wenn er den Zug verlassen oder sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht hätte, dann hätten seine Freunde ihn zweifellos gesehen, also kann er sich nicht auf den Ländereien aufhalten.“

„Ein guter Gedanke, kommen Sie.“

Ebenso schnell, wie sie das Büro erreicht hatten, verließen sie nun das Schloss und hasteten den langen Weg hinunter in Richtung des Dorfes Die großen, von steinernen Ebern flankierten Tore waren geschlossen, doch Dumbledore öffnete sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und die Ketten glitten rasselnd beiseite.

Die Auroren, die bei der Ankunft der Schüler den Eingang Hogwarts' bewacht hatten, waren nun verschwunden und so konnten sie ungestört passieren. Mittlerweile hatte die Dämmerung sich zu schwarzer Nacht verdichtet und der aufgefrischte Wind trieb die Nebelschwaden vor sich her.

Lily fröstelte und zog ihren Umhang enger um sich, schon den ganzen Sommer war das Wetter ausgesprochen kühl gewesen, was sich hier im Norden Großbritanniens nur umso deutlicher zeigte. Sie war erleichtert, als sie endlich die Lichter Hogsmeades durch die dunklen Fetzen schimmern sah, die die Sicht verdeckten, und die Stufen erklomm, die zur Plattform des Bahnhofes führte. Der Zug war längst wieder zurück nach London geschickt worden und sie hoffte inständig, dass Nathan sich nicht noch immer in einem der Abteile befand... nein, das war unmöglich, er lag im Gras... und Gras gab es dort keines.

„Lumos“, wisperte Severus neben ihr und sie tat es ihm gleich, ein wenig beschämt, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte. Die beiden Strahlen ihrer Zauberstäbe beleuchteten den Bahnsteig und suchten ihn ab, während Dumbledore hinunter auf die Schienen trat und sich wachsam umsah.

Auf der anderen Seite des Gleisbetts lag eine Wiese, die langsam zu einem Wald hin anstieg und Lily richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf, suchte nach Steinen wie jenen, die sie in der Schale gesehen hatte, doch... nichts.

Ein Vogelschrei riss sie aus ihrer stummen Konzentration, Fawkes saß vielleicht fünfzig Meter hinter ihnen neben den Schienen und schlug ungeduldig mit den Flügeln, während er mit dem Schnabel an etwas zerrte, das sie nicht sehen konnten.

„Kommen Sie!“ Dumbledore hastete mit einem für sein Alter erstaunlichen Tempo über die Gleise auf seinen Phönix zu. Severus und Lily folgten ihm nach einem Moment und blieben keuchend neben dem Vogel stehen, wohingegen der Schulleiter absolut nicht außer Atem zu sein schien.

„Finite Incantatem“, murmelte er und augenblicklich tauchte Nathan Devers aus dem Nichts auf, er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Gras neben den Schienen und bewegte sich nicht, selbst als Dumbledore ihn vorsichtig umdrehte.

Lily zuckte zusammen, als sie Nathans Gesicht sah, eine hässliche Platzwunde zog sich über seine Stirn und seine Wange hatte sich bereits blauviolett verfärbt. Auch sein Umhang war zerrissen und sein rechter Zeigefinger stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel vom Rest der Hand ab; Snape betrachtete ihn mit undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck, hinter dem Lily Schrecken zu erkennen vermochte.

In Dumbledores Gesicht arbeitete es, doch nach einem Moment hatte sich der Schulleiter wieder unter Kontrolle und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er murmelte etwas und ein silbriger Schemen brach aus der Spitze hervor, der zum Schloss davonflog, dann wandte er sich Nathan zu und ließ ihn mit einer weiteren Bewegung in der Luft schweben.

Der Slytherin rührte sich nicht, während Dumbledore ihn in die Krankenstation brachte, doch Lily spürte, wie sie zitterte, das Erlebnis hatte sie mehr erschreckt, als sie erwartet hatte, besonders das Gesicht Nathans. „Severus?“, wisperte sie und warf einen Blick auf ihn, der neben ihr herging und gänzlich unbewegt zu sein schien. „Severus, wer hat das getan?“

Doch er sah sie nur für einen Augenblick aus dem Augenwinkel an, fast missbilligend, wie sie fand, und sie entschloss sich, lieber den Mund zu halten. Seine gespielte Ausdruckslosigkeit kaufte sie ihm ohnehin nicht ab, sie _wusste_ einfach, dass Severus besorgt sein musste, auch wenn er nicht willens oder in der Lage war, es zu zeigen.

Dumbledore führte sie an der geöffneten Tür der Großen Halle vorbei, gerade fand die Hauseinteilung statt und die Reihe der Erstklässler hatte sich mittlerweile merklich gelichtet, doch die fröhlichen Stimmen wirkten auf Lily merkwürdig distanziert, so als ob sie mit den glücklichen jungen Hexen und Zauberern dort drinnen kaum etwas gemein hatte.

In Rekordzeit hatten sie die Krankenstation erreicht, Madame Pomfrey wartete bereits und Dumbledore ließ Nathan auf eines der Betten schweben, dann wandte er sich plötzlich Lily und Severus zu und betrachtete sie aus seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen. „Miss Evans, Mr Snape, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Sie beide hierbleiben.“

Severus richtete sich fast rebellisch auf. „Aber wieso...?“

„Ich möchte, dass diese Angelegenheit unter uns bleibt, bis ich Gelegenheit hatte, mit Nathan zu sprechen und herauszufinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Was allerdings...“, er lächelte ein wenig, „schwierig werden könnte, wenn Sie jetzt, mitten in der Auswahlzeremonie, in die Große Halle platzen... man würde Sie mit Fragen überhäufen und Sie hätten kaum eine Wahl, als die Geschichte zu erzählen. Daher bleiben Sie am besten hier.“

Ein kurzer Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, und auf dem Nachtkästchen eines der freien Betten erschienen zwei Platten mit belegten Broten, zwei Gläser und ein Krug, zweifellos mit Kürbissaft gefüllt. Danach war Dumbledore auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden, und Lily seufzte fast lautlos auf, als sie einen Blick zu Nathan warf, der gerade von Madame Pomfrey versorgt wurde.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben Severus, der schon Platz genommen hatte, auf das Bett sinken und starrte die Brote an, aber sie hatte absolut keinen Hunger mehr und dem Slytherin schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Gerne hätte sie gefragt, wie es Nathan ging, aber die missbilligenden Geräusche, die Madame Pomfrey von sich gab, als sie seine Wunden untersuchte, hielten sie davon ab und so blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig, als auf den Fußboden zu starren und das unbehagliche Schweigen zwischen ihr und Severus zu verdrängen.

Doch schließlich war die Behandlung beendet und die Medihexe trat auf sie beide zu, noch immer einen Ausdruck des Ärgers auf dem Gesicht. „Seine Verletzungen waren nicht lebensgefährlich und in ein paar Tagen ist er sicherlich wieder der Alte. Aber trotzdem wird mir bei dem Gedanken ganz schlecht, was ihm hätte passieren können, man weiß nie, welche Geschöpfe in diesen Tagen frei herumlaufen. Es ist gut, dass ihr ihn gefunden habt.“ Sie wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, fragte Lily zaghaft, und Madame Pomfrey schnaubte. „Im Grunde nicht viel, er ist ordentlich verprügelt worden und hat ein paar Flüche abbekommen... trotzdem war es sicherlich sehr schmerzhaft für ihn, und ich würde gerne diejenigen in die Finger bekommen, die ihm das angetan haben... es war nicht schwierig, aber sicherlich sehr wirkungsvoll.“

Sie betrachtete die beiden Schüler für einen Moment, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich muss hinunter zur Feier, und ihr solltet etwas essen, immerhin habt ihr seit dem Frühstück nichts in den Magen bekommen...“

Madame Pomfrey gab sich nicht zufrieden, bis sie beide eines der Brote gegessen hatten, doch dann verließ sie die Krankenstation, und Lily seufzte auf und trat an Nathans Bett. „Wer hat das wohl getan?“

Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte, bis Severus aufschnaubte. „Du solltest öfter nachdenken... ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wo wir ihn gefunden haben?“

Verwirrt blickte sie über das Bett hinweg auf den Slytherin. „Hinter dem Bahnsteig... wieso?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, am Ende des Bahnsteiges... genau dort, wo der Slytherin-Teil des Zuges war.“

Lily starrte ihn an. „Du meinst... du meinst, das waren seine eigenen Kollegen? Und keine wütenden Schüler aus anderen Häusern?“

Severus nickte sehr sehr ernst. „Ich weiß es nicht... aber ich halte es für viel zu wahrscheinlich.“


	5. Der Alltag kehrt zurück

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 5: Der Alltag kehrt zurück**

James Potter brummte und rollte sich in seiner Decke auf die andere Seite. _Ich will nicht aufstehen... nicht jetzt..._ Wieder schrillte sein magisch verstärkter Wecker und er schaltete ihn mit einer gleichermaßen schlaftrunkenen wie missmutigen Handbewegung aus, dann kuschelte er sich wieder in seine Kissen. _Warum muss Peter sich auch mit Butterbier betrinken... er weiß doch, dass er dann immer fürchterlich schnarcht..._

Nur ein Stillezauber hatte Abhilfe gebracht, doch bis einer von ihnen auf diese Idee gekommen war, konnten sie sich trotz der wohltuenden Ruhe längst nicht mehr ausschlafen... und jetzt mussten sie den Preis dafür bezahlen.

Verschlafen setzte James sich in seinem Bett auf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die zerzausten Haare, dann blickte er auf die andere Seite des Schlafsaales. Sirius lag noch immer in seinem Bett und hatte den Kopf unter dem Kissen, das er mit beiden Händen auf seine Ohren presste, vergraben, während Peter wie die Unschuld selbst die Augen aufschlug und sich umblickte.

Remus' Bett hingegen war leer, wahrscheinlich war er wie gewohnt früher aufgestanden als die anderen und schon zum Frühstück gegangen, während seine Freunde noch nicht einmal wussten, dass es schon Morgen war.

James griff vorsichtig nach der Brille auf seinem Nachttisch und setzte sie auf, sofort gewann der Schlafsaal um ihn herum an Klarheit und er blinzelte seinen Wecker an. _Merlin... ich hätte noch fünfzehn Minuten schlafen können!_

Aufstöhnend ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken, die weichen Federn umfingen ihn und er schloss sofort die Augen. _Fünfzehn Minuten... ich kann noch fünfzehn Minuten..._

Sein magischer Wecker klingelte erneut, und ungeduldig schlug er auf den Mechanismus. _...schlafen._

Er rollte sich zusammen und versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch seine Einschätzung hatte sich als Fehler erwiesen. Er war, nachdem er sich geistig schon auf Frühstück, Schule und neue Streiche eingestellt hatte, einfach zu wach, und so schlug er verstimmt die Decke zurück und setzte die nackten Füße auf den Steinboden.

Auch Peter hatte sich inzwischen aus seinem Bett geschält und suchte in seinem großen, noch nicht ausgeräumten Hogwarts-Koffer nach einem Paar frischer Socken, während James zu Sirius' Bett schlich und vorsichtig das Wasserglas, das auf dem kleinen Nachttisch stand, füllte. Wenn er schon früher aufstehen musste als nötig, dann sollte gefälligst jemand sein Leid teilen, und einen Moment später fuhr Sirius schreiend und prustend hoch. „Merlin!“

Er blickte sich um, entdeckte James, der sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt, und identifizierte ihn sogleich als Übeltäter. „Krone, was zur Hölle soll das!“

Es war mehr ein Vorwurf als eine Frage, und James brachte sich sofort vor seinem Freund in Sicherheit, bevor dieser auf dumme Gedanken kam. „Na, ich dachte, es ist Zeit, aufzustehen, also wollte ich dir ein wenig dabei helfen...“

Sein Unschuldslächeln kaufte ihm niemand ab, am allerwenigsten Sirius, der sich seufzend aus dem Bett wuchtete. „Pass auf, ich revanchiere mich...“, brummte dieser, dann begann er, sich anzuziehen, und seine Freunde folgten seinem Beispiel.

 

Irgendwie hatten sie es noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück geschafft, allerdings war nur noch etwas für sie übrig, weil Remus in seiner Güte beschlossen hatte, ihre Toasts mit Händen und Füßen gegen die hungrigen Mitschüler zu verteidigen. Auch hatte er die Stundenpläne, die Professor McGonagall ausgeteilt hatte, für sie entgegengenommen und verteilte sie nun, während er ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze auf den Steinboden der Halle tippte.

„Wir haben in zehn Minuten Verwandlung, ihr solltet euch beeilen...“, bemerkte er schicksalsergeben und betrachtete seine Freunde, die über den Gryffindor-Tisch gebeugt dastanden.

„Duhn wi' ja 'chon“, nuschelte Sirius an dem halben Toast, den er im Mund hatte, vorbei und spülte ihn sofort mit einem großen Schluck heißem Tee hinunter. „Vielleicht hat die McGonagall ja ein wenig Verständnis für arme, gepeinigte Schüler...“

James schnaubte in seine Cornflakes, die Milch spritzte über sein neues Zauberkunst-Buch. „Oh, natürlich, und demnächst laden wir Schniefelus zu unserem Kaffeekränzchen ein und unterhalten uns über den neuen Warzenentfernungstrank und die beste Methode, den Garten zu entgnomen...“

Peter schob hastig eine Serviette zu seinem Freund, auch er war schon sichtlich nervös bei dem Gedanken, das neue Schuljahr gleich mit einem – nicht zu knappen – Punkteabzug für Gryffindor zu beginnen und schaffte es kaum, seine Tasse Kakao zu trinken. „Wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen“, drängte er, und schließlich machten sich die Rumtreiber doch noch auf zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung.

Sie schafften es gerade noch, vor McGonagall durch die Tür zu huschen und die letzten freien Tische zu besetzen, ihre Klassenkollegen hatten ihre Stammplätze in der letzten Reihe glücklicherweise für sie frei gelassen. Sie setzten sich und nach einer kurzen Ansprache ihrer Hauslehrerin, die Sirius mit einem gezischten „Dafür hab ich mich so beeilt? Ich hätte lieber noch einen Toast genommen...“ quittierte, begann sofort die Wiederholung über den Stoff des letzten Jahres. James hatte das Gefühl, alles vergessen zu haben, doch mit der Praxis kehrte auch die Erinnerung zurück und nach dem dritten Versuch gelang es ihm auch, die Katze, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch saß, in eine gefüllte Obstschale und wieder zurück zu verwandeln.

Auch Sirius gelang es relativ zügig, die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, genauso Remus, der ein merkwürdiges Gespür für Transfigurationen besaß, das seinen Mitschülern abzugehen schien – vielleicht hing es mit seiner monatlichen Verwandlung in einen Werwolf zusammen. Peter allerdings hatte seine Probleme, entweder blieb seine Schale leer, oder seine Früchte sahen aus, als hätte sie jemand nach Snape geworfen, aber damit nur die Wand getroffen.

McGonagall betrachtete ihn zwar missbilligend, sagte aber nichts, sondern verteilte nur Punkte an Peters Klassenkollegen, die ihre Sache besser gemacht hatten, und gab ihnen einen Aufsatz über zwei Pergamentrollen auf, in dem sie den Stoff des vorangegangenen Jahres zusammenfassen sollten. James begann schon zu stöhnen, bevor sie auch nur das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte. „Also, von langsamer Gewöhnung und Vorlaufzeit hat die auch noch nie etwas gehört“, nuschelte er verstimmt und packte seine Sachen zusammen. „Gestern waren noch Ferien, und heute muss ich schon wieder arbeiten... mich wundert, dass an dem Schock noch keine armen, unschuldigen Schüler gestorben sind.“

Remus lachte „Selbst wenn es so wäre, du wärst sicherlich und definitiv nicht gefährdet, Krone... unschuldig... natürlich.“

Sie hatten allerdings keine Gelegenheit, das kleine Geplänkel fortzuführen, denn während James und Sirius sich ein zweites, ausführlicheres Frühstück in der Küche gönnten, saß Peter in Muggelkunde und Remus in Arithmantik, den Fächern, die sie beide – im Gegensatz zu den anderen – gewählt hatten.

Erst nach dem Mittagessen trafen sich die vier Rumtreiber wieder, diesmal sogar ein wenig zu pünktlich, vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, vor dem schon einige Ravenclaws warteten, mit denen sie gemeinsam Unterricht haben würden. James hatte am gestrigen Abend kein neues Gesicht am Lehrertisch entdecken können, niemanden, der ihm unbekannt war, und nachdem auch Dumbledore kein Wort hatte verlauten lassen, breiteten sich die merkwürdigsten Gerüchte aus.

„Vielleicht ist es ein Vampir“, wisperte ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das hinter ihm stand, seiner Freundin zu, und er lächelte ein wenig ob dieser Naivität. Doch im nächsten Moment griff auch Peter das Thema auf: „Oder sie haben niemanden gefunden...“

Sirius grinste. „Wäre doch ausgezeichnet... eine Freistunde mehr, und wenn wir Glück haben, bekommen wir auch noch einen Abschluss.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das Fach unbesetzt lassen, wenn ich an die aktuelle Situation denke... aber vielleicht übernimmt Dumbledore? Der Gedanke hätte etwas.“ Remus klang trotz seiner eigenen Worte skeptisch, doch bevor die Diskussion weiter gedeihen konnte, deutete James den langen Gang hinunter. „Da kommt jemand.“

Eine blonde Hexe in einem hübschen roten Umhang trat auf sie zu, und spätestens, als sie einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Aktentasche fischte und damit die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufsperrte, konnte kein Zweifel mehr daran bestehen, dass sie die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war.

Die Rumtreiber traten gemeinsam mit ihren Mitschülern ein und James wollte schon auf ihre angestammten Plätze in der letzten Reihe zusteuern, da zog Sirius ihn nach vorne, zu zwei Tischen in einer der mittleren Reihen, näher beim Lehrerpult. James zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Sirius zischte nur „Nicht jetzt“ und ließ sich neben Remus und Peter, die ihnen gefolgt waren, auf einen Stuhl sinken.

James zuckte mit den Schultern, Sirius' Launen hatten meist einen Grund – nun gut, wenigstens einen für _Sirius_ einleuchtenden Grund – und so setzte er sich ebenfalls, den Blick auf die Frau gerichtet, die nun ihre Aktentasche auf dem Lehrertisch ablegte und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte.

Sein erster Eindruck von ihr hatte gekonnt verborgen, wie jung sie eigentlich war. Er schätzte, dass sie nicht älter als zweiundzwanzig oder – allerhöchstens – dreiundzwanzig sein konnte, fast noch ein Teenager und kaum alt genug, um schon eine Ausbildung abgeschlossen zu haben. Feines, blondes Haar schwang sich in Wellen um ihr hübsches, wenn auch ein wenig abwesendes Gesicht, und sie ließ ihren Blick über die Klasse wandern.

„Für diejenigen unter Ihnen, die es noch nicht wissen...“ Sie machte eine Pause und lächelte ein wenig über sich selbst. „... also gut, für alle von Ihnen, ich bin Professor Virginia Lovejoy und werde Sie dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten.“

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, und das Grinsen der Schüler über ihren Namen erstarb für einen Augenblick, bei neuen Lehrern konnte man nie wissen, auf was sie empfindlich reagieren würden. Allerdings wirkte sie eher so, als ob sie über ihre nächsten Worte nachdachte und nicht, als ob sie bewusst versuchte, irgendjemanden einzuschüchtern, was James dazu brachte, einen kurzen, skeptischen Blick mit Sirius zu tauschen.

Auf ihn wirkte diese Frau eher wie ein nettes Mädchen von nebenan als wie jemand, der in der Lage war, ihnen beizubringen, was sie wissen mussten, um im Kampf gegen einen mächtigen, dunklen Magier zu widerstehen, und er fragte sich, wieso Dumbledore eine solche Fehlentscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Ich habe vor fünf Jahren die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei abgeschlossen“, fuhr Lovejoy abwesend fort, „und danach eine Ausbildung zur Aurorin begonnen, die ich soeben beendet habe. Da ich also sozusagen noch frisch aus dem Ei gepellt bin...“, sie grinste ein wenig über ihre Wortwahl, „ist irgendjemand auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich Ihnen mein Lehrbuchwissen ja sofort weitergeben könnte, und deswegen bin ich hier.“

James beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie schweigend das aktuelle Lehrbuch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, _Dunkle Magie einfach besiegt_ von Aurora Cetera aus ihrer abgegriffenen Aktentasche zog, und seine Mitschüler kopierten ihre Bewegung, während er einen weiteren genervten Blick mit Sirius tauschte. Ein vollkommener Frischling, noch feucht hinter den Ohren, und noch dazu einer, der offensichtlich Wert darauf legte, dem Lehrbuch zu folgen... er hatte mittlerweile ernste Zweifel, ob ihm dieses Jahr des Unterrichts im Hinblick auf seinen Berufswunsch wirklich weiterhelfen würde.

Lovejoy betrachtete den dicken Wälzer, den sie nun in der Hand hatte, für einen Moment sinnend, danach öffnete sie ihn und ihr heller, schlanker Finger fuhr langsam das Inhaltsverzeichnis hinab, offensichtlich war sie auf der Suche nach einem Kapitel, mit dem sie beginnen wollte.

Sirius lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Ich weiß, was du denkst, Krone“, wisperte er. „Aber wenigstens hat sie einen Vorteil... sie ist jung, sie ist hübsch, also haben wir wenigstens etwas zu gaffen, während wir das dämliche Lehrbuch durchackern müssen.“

James grinste, die Tatsache, dass er Lily Evans mochte, machte ihn nicht blind für die Tatsache, dass auch andere Mütter schöne Töchter hatten, und Virginia Lovejoy fiel genau in diese Kategorie, wie groß ihre Mängel im pädagogischen Bereich auch sein mochten.

„Also...“, meinte die neue Lehrerin und zwirbelte eine Strähne ihrer blonden Haare um ihren Zauberstab, „... da ich nicht weiß, auf welchem Stand ihr seid und wie eure vorhergehenden Lehrer unterrichtet haben, gehen wir am besten zuerst das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch und ihr sagt mir, was ihr schon gemacht habt und was nicht, würde ich sagen.“


	6. Florence

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 6: Florence**

Remus Lupin starrte für einen Augenblick auf seine Pizza, dann spießte er eine Ecke mit der Gabel auf und schnitt sie langsam ab. Die ersten beiden Schultage im neuen Jahr waren bis jetzt recht ruhig verlaufen. Bis jetzt hatten seine Freunde noch keine größere Katastrophe verursacht – was ihn eigentlich ein wenig überraschte, wenn er ihren Ruf bedachte – und so waren ihm die Peinlichkeiten, an die er mittlerweile fast gewöhnt war, erspart geblieben.

Er säbelte ein neues Stück von seiner Pizzaecke, die Salami wehrte sich und so schob er die Scheibe ganz auf seine Gabel und hinterließ einen kleinen Krater im Käse und der Tomatensoße. Es war... ruhig. Fast ein wenig zu ruhig, fand er, denn die Große Halle war nahezu leer, er war einer der letzten, die ihr Abendessen einnahmen, denn er hatte noch seine Arithmantik-Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek erledigt. Auch Professor Vektor hielt nichts davon, das Schuljahr langsam anzugehen. Sie hatte mit einer _kurzen_ Wiederholung des Stoffes seit der dritten Klasse und einem beunruhigenden Ausblick auf ihre UTZ-Prüfungen begonnen, der sie offensichtlich davon überzeugen sollte, brav, fügsam und fleißig zu sein, damit sie nicht durchfielen.

Seine Freunde hatten schon längst gegessen, sie hatten die letzten beiden Stunden frei gehabt, nur er hatte sich noch durch Zahlen und ihren Bedeutungen gekämpft, die seinem vom Rest des Tages schon vernebeltes Gehirn nur rätselhaft und vage erschienen. Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, wer eigentlich diesen Stundenplan für ihn zusammengestellt hatte, wahrscheinlich war es...

„Remus?“

Er blickte auf, überrascht, dass ihn jemand angesprochen hatte – und sah direkt in die blauen Augen von Florence Silverspoon, die nervös an ihrem Hufflepuff-Abzeichen herumnestelte.

Er ließ das Besteck fallen und starrte sie für einen Augenblick an, dann besann er sich auf die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich auch sprechen konnte. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Ich... darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“

„Öhm... klar.“ Er räumte mit einer fahrigen Bewegung seine Tasche, die fast vor Büchern überquoll, von der Bank, um Platz für Florence zu machen.

Sie setzte sich mit einem Lächeln. „Ich... ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir wieder Nachhilfe in Verwandlung geben könntest, wir hatten heute die erste Stunde und ich hab über die Ferien alles vergessen, glaub ich... die McGonagall wollte mir schon fast Punkte abziehen.“

Remus blickte sie überrascht an. „Warum hast dus nicht abgewählt? Du bist doch letztes Jahr schon kaum durch die Prüfungen gekommen...“

Unbehaglich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich halte dich vom Essen ab, nicht wahr?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht...“ Remus warf einen Seitenblick auf seine Pizza, entschloss sich dann aber endgültig, dass sein knurrender Magen auch warten konnte. „Red ruhig weiter.“

„Naja... ich kann Verwandlung nicht abwählen. Ich möchte eine Ausbildung zur Medi-Hexe anfangen, sobald ich mit Hogwarts fertig bin, und dafür muss man einen UTZ in Verwandlung haben... immerhin haben sie in St. Mungos doch dauernd mit misslungenen Transformationen zu tun... Leuten, die ein Animagus werden wollten und es nicht geschafft haben und dergleichen...“

Remus nickte, auch James hatte Zaubertränke gewählt, weil er Auror werden wollte und dafür einen UTZ brauchte... oder möglicherweise auch, weil Snape und Lily in derselben Klasse waren, und er den einen triezen und die andere anhimmeln konnte, wenn ihm langweilig wurde. „Also, was kann ich für dich tun?“

Florence lächelte ein wenig, und Remus spürte, dass er eigentlich doch nicht so müde war, wie er geglaubt hatte. „Naja... könntest du mir wieder Nachhilfe in Verwandlung geben? Ich muss bis übermorgen diesen Aufsatz fertig haben, und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich ein paar der Transformationen, über die wir schreiben müssen, machen soll...“

Erfreut lächelte Remus, er hatte sich schon ein wenig Sorgen gemacht, dass er Florence dieses Jahr weniger sehen würde, wo er doch für seine UTZ lernen musste... denn obwohl er nicht in sie verliebt war, wie seine Freunde so gerne behaupteten, war sie ihm doch ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen. „Natürlich. Was hältst du von morgen Abend?“

Florence starrte einen der goldenen Becher an, die auf dem Haustisch standen und im Licht der schwebenden Kerzen funkelten. „Ähm... heute wär besser... ich hab morgen Astronomie, und da muss ich mitten in der Nacht auf den Turm und würde gerne ein wenig vorschlafen...“

Ohne dass er es wollte, entwich Remus ein kleines Ächzen... er fühlte sich jetzt schon so, als ob der Krake ihn mit einem seiner Fangarme vom Ufer hochgehoben, gut durchgeschüttelt und bewässert und zum krönenden Abschluss mit ihm als Ball auch noch Pingpong gegen die Mauern von Hogwarts gespielt hatte, und er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was sein bereits schmerzender Kopf zu zwei Stunden Nachhilfe zu sagen hatte. Aber...

„Ist es heute nicht so gut?“ Florence hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und betrachtete ihn aus großen, besorgten Augen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung... ich hab Zeit.“

Die Hufflepuff blickte ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die ihn beunruhigend an Professor McGonagall erinnerte, wenn sie ihn oder seine Freunde bei einer unerlaubten Unternehmung erwischt hatte. „Hm... und wieso hab ich bloß das Gefühl, dass dem nicht so ist?“

Remus versuchte, überzeugend unwissend mit den Schultern zu zucken, aber er wusste, dass es ihm nicht gelang, während er spürte, dass die Hitze über sein Gesicht kroch. „Ähm... ich hab keine Ahnung?“

Florence grinste nur. „Remus... du kannst nicht lügen. Absolut nicht.“

„Möglich“, entgegnete er knapp, langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Situation für sie eindeutig lustiger war als für ihn, und er machte Anstalten, sich wieder seiner Pizza zuzuwenden.

„Außerdem siehst du aus, als hätte dich jemand von der Kerkermauer gekratzt, und ich hab das Gefühl, dass du dich lieber in deinem Bett verkriechen würdest, als mir zu helfen, also werd ich mich jetzt mal alleine an meinen Verwandlungsaufsatz setzen...“

Selbst er bemerkte den enttäuschten Unterton in ihrer Stimme, obwohl sie sich redlich Mühe gab, ihn zu verbergen, und als sie von der Bank aufstand, hielt er sie am Ärmel ihres Umhanges fest. „Es tut mir leid, Florence... aber ich... ich fühl mich heute einfach nicht besonders...“ _Und das nicht nur, weil ich mich vor weniger als einer Woche in ein blutrünstiges Ungetüm verwandelt habe..._

„Ist schon okay...“, sie bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick, die Schärfe war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen und Remus fragte sich, ob er wirklich um so viel kränker klang, als er sich eigentlich fühlte. Immerhin würde er nicht demnächst sterben oder für immer unter dem Beinklammerfluch leiden oder hatte Furunkel im ganzen Gesicht... „Aber hast du vielleicht irgendwann anders Zeit? Samstag vielleicht?“

Er nickte, er glaubte nicht, dass er an diesem Tag schon irgendetwas vorhatte, von James' und Sirius' jährlicher „Zurück in Hogwarts“-Party abgesehen... und Nachhilfe wäre eine willkommene Ausrede, einen Teil davon auszulassen. Einen möglichst großen Teil. „Natürlich. Im Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer?“

„Okay...“ Florence blickte ihn unsicher an, sie spielte mit einer ihrer blonden Locken, die auf ihre Schulter hing und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Na... ich geh dann jetzt. Guten Appetit noch...“

Er blickte ihr nach, bis sie durch die Türen der Großen Halle verschwunden war, sie würdigte ihren fast leeren Haustisch keines Blickes, offensichtlich hatte sie schon früher als er gegessen – was er jetzt allerdings auch tun sollte. Missmutig wandte er sich seiner nun kalten Pizza zu und spießte sie mit seiner Gabel auf.

 

„Wo warst du denn so lange, Moony?“ Kaum hatte er das Portraitloch durchquert, stürzte sich James auf ihn wie der Sucher der Quidditchmannschaft auf den Schnatz, doch Remus ging an ihm vorbei und ließ zuallererst seine schwere Tasche auf einen der Stühle fallen. Weder Sirius noch Peter waren von ihrem bequemen Plätzen am Feuer aufgestanden, denn obwohl der Sommer eigentlich noch gar nicht vorbei war, sah das Wetter eher regnerisch und kühl aus.

„Essen“, entgegnete er nun und kuschelte sich in die weiche, rote Polsterung des Sessels, den seine Freunde ihm freigehalten hatten. Nun, wo er hier war, fühlte er sich gleich viel besser und er fragte sich, ob er Florence nicht vielleicht doch hätte helfen sollen.

James hob die Augenbrauen. „Essen? Und dazu hast du so... ewig gebraucht?“

„Und ich hab Florence getroffen.“

„Florence?“ Nun sah selbst Sirius auf, der gerade schwer damit beschäftigt gewesen war, seinen Marshmallow über dem Feuer zu drehen, damit er nicht anbrannte. „Die Florence, von der wir denken, dass du sie meinst?“

Remus seufzte schicksalsergeben und fragte sich, warum er eigentlich nicht den Mund gehalten hatte. „Nein. Florence Matthews, du weißt schon, die Jägerin von Pride of Portree.“

„Und? Was wollte sie?“ James hatte sich offensichtlich entschlossen, seinen Einwand zu ignorieren, was Remus fast keine andere Wahl ließ, als zu antworten.

„Sie hat wegen Nachhilfe in Verwandlung gefragt heute Abend.“

Sirius setzte sich auf und starrte ihn an. „Und was machst du dann hier? Warum hast du nicht ja gesagt?“

Remus blickte genervt in die Flammen des Kamins und beobachtete, wie Sirius' Marshmallow sich langsam auf seine Kohlenstoffbestandteile reduzierte. „Ich _wollte_ ja 'ja' sagen, Tatze. Sie hat mich nur nicht gelassen.“

Peter blickte von dem geschlossenen Buch in seinem Schoß auf, er hielt den Zauberstab in der Hand und schien eigentlich Verwandlungen üben zu wollen, das aber vollkommen vergessen zu haben, während er ihrem Gespräch folgte. „Ähm... _muss_ ich das verstehen?“

„Nein, musst du nicht“, entgegnete Sirius. „Frauen verstehen sich nicht einmal selbst, wie können sie es dann von uns erwarten?“

„Sag das besser nicht zu laut. Evans sitzt dort drüben, und wenn sie dich hört, hat sie dich schneller verflucht, als du Protego sagen kannst.“ James wischte Remus' Tasche von dem Stuhl neben ihm, um sich darauf fallen zu lassen. „Und das würde ich nicht riskieren.“

„Ach, du willst nur nicht, dass du schlechter dastehst als ohnehin schon, Krone. Aber, um zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukommen...“, bei dieser Aussage Sirius' entwich Remus ein leises Stöhnen, „... so wird das nie etwas mit Moony und... verdammt.“

Während ihres Gespräches hatte Sirius seinen Marshmallow vollkommen vergessen, der Stock war zu tief über den Flammen gehangen und so hing jetzt eine schwarze, verbrannte Masse daran, die aussah, als wäre sie beim Hinunterfließen erstarrt. Er zog ihn zu sich und betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd aus der Nähe.

„Wenigstens hast du bewiesen, dass Kohlenstoff drin ist“, bemerkte Remus nicht ohne Schadenfreude, als Sirius den verkohlten Marshmallow von der Spitze löste.

„Kohlenwas...?“, fragte James und Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal. Sagt mein Vater immer, wenn er bei einem Kochversuch etwas verbrannt hat und meine Mutter es wegräumen muss...“

Sirius blickte die verkohlte, schwarze Masse auf seiner Handfläche an. „Ich finde, er sieht aus wie ein Letifold.“

„Wie ein Letifold?“ Peter hatte noch immer keinen Versuch unternommen, sein Buch in etwas anderes zu verwandeln, es sei denn, er hoffte, das durch bloßes Starren zu erreichen.

„Natürlich“, erklärte Sirius gewichtig. „Schwarz und anderthalb Zentimeter dick. Das kommt doch hin.“

James grinste trocken. „Lass das bloß nicht Lovejoy hören. So viel Ahnung wie sie hat, glaubt sie das vielleicht noch wirklich... und zeigt dich beim Zaubereiministerium an. Wegen Besitz eines Baby-Letifolds.“

Sie hatten die gesamte erste Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste damit verbracht, das Lehrbuch nach Kapiteln durchzuackern und festzustellen, ob sie die Themen darin schon behandelt hatten oder nicht. Lovejoy hatte sich zu allem, das sie gesagt hatten, Notizen direkt in das Inhaltsverzeichnis ihres Buches gemacht, was allein Remus schon als ein Sakrileg angesehen hatte, und sie danach das Einleitungskapitel lesen lassen. Der Autor ließ sich darin vor allem darüber aus, dass man unbedingt darauf achten sollte, keine unnötige Gewalt anzuwenden, seinen Gegner – wenn ein Duell unvermeidbar war – mit möglichst einfachen Zaubern zu besiegen und vor allem, dass man immer und immer wieder auf praktische Übungen achten sollte. Remus fand es ein wenig ironisch, dass das ausgerechnet in einem ausgesprochen trockenen, sehr theoretischen Lehrbuch über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste stand, aber vielleicht hatte man es nachträglich als Warnung für alle Schüler eingefügt, die in etwa sagen sollte: „Finger weg von diesem Buch! Es ist schlecht und hilft dir in der Praxis absolut nicht.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dumbledore sie überhaupt genommen hat...“, murmelte Peter, sein Buch hatte sich noch immer nicht verändert und resigniert legte er den Zauberstab weg.

„Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach keine Auswahl. Der Posten ist ja nicht gerade das, was als sicher gilt...“ Nach allem, was Remus in den Schulchroniken hatte finden können, war kein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste seit sehr sehr langer Zeit länger als ein Jahr geblieben, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Mittlerweile munkelte man, der Posten sei sogar verflucht.

„Stimmt.“ Sirius steckte einen neuen Marshmallow auf seinen Stock, seinen Baby-Letifold hatte er mittlerweile schweren Herzens ins Feuer geworfen. „Und wenn ich an Pydoroth letztes Jahr denke, ist sie ja fast hochqualifiziert. Immerhin ist sie jünger als Dumbledore, kann noch sehen und fuchtelt nicht herum wie die Peitschende Weide, wenn sie versucht, einen Zauberstab zu halten.“

„Aber man könnte doch meinen, dass Dumbledore um unsere Ausbildung besorgter ist, wo doch dieser... Zauberer da draußen herumläuft und Leute umbringt.“ Peter räumte schweren Herzens auch das Buch zur Seite.

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das denke ich auch... aber wer weiß, vielleicht war sie wirklich die Beste, die er für den Posten gefunden hat.“


	7. Dunkle Magie

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 7: Dunkle Magie**

Severus Snape betrat die Krankenstation mit dem vagen Gefühl, seine Pflichten vernachlässigt zu haben, ohne dass er genau sagen konnte, woraus diese überhaupt bestanden hatten.

Madame Pomfrey entdeckte ihn in dem Moment, in dem er durch die Tür kam, blickte vom – ganz offensichtlich gebrochenen – Arm einer kleinen Ravenclaw auf und deutete mit einem knappen Nicken auf den weißen Vorhang, der Nathan Devers' Bett vom Rest der Krankenstation abschirmte.

Durch den Baldachin trat er hinein in das weiße Zwielicht, gerade als das Mädchen vor Schmerz aufjapste, da die Medihexe ihren Knochen mit einer harschen Bewegung wieder in die richtige Position gebracht hatte. Er schnaubte. Der Flugunterricht für die ersten Klassen hatte gerade wieder begonnen und forderte wie jedes Jahr wieder seinen Tribut, aber er selbst war sicherlich nie so verdammt _klein_ gewesen wie die Ravenclaw, deren leises Schluchzen wie gedämpft zu ihm drang. Wahrscheinlich ein Abschirmungszauber...

Nathan Devers lag in seinem Bett, jemand hatte seinen Kopf fast zärtlich auf dem Kissen drapiert und der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler starrte die Decke der Krankenstation an, als stünden dort die letzten Geheimnisse der Magie und des Universums geschrieben.

Severus warf selbst einen prüfenden Blick nach oben, nur um vollkommen sicher zu gehen, doch da war... nichts und er seufzte leise auf. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sich Madame Pomfrey getäuscht, was ihre ursprüngliche Einschätzung seines Zustandes betraf. Obwohl außer einiger hartnäckiger, gelb-grüner Flecken auf der Haut an seinem Jochbein nichts mehr von der Tracht Prügel zeugte, die seine Peiniger ihm mitgegeben hatten, weigerte sich Devers stumm, aber sehr, sehr hartnäckig, aufzuwachen.

Er trat einen Schritt näher an den Vertrauensschüler, bei näherem Hinsehen wirkte sein Gesicht ungesund blass und er glaubte, fast einen Stich ins Gelbliche zu sehen. Nein, dies war keine gewöhnliche Ohnmacht, es war nicht einmal ein Koma, sondern etwas anderes... etwas, das mit Schwarzer Magie zu tun hatte. Mit höherer Schwarzer Magie.

Hätte irgendeiner der bekannteren Flüche, die die Schüler so gerne gegeneinander verwendeten, Devers getroffen, so wäre Madame Pomfrey schon längst in der Lage gewesen, den Jungen aufzuwecken, daran zweifelte er nicht. Aber es schien, als wäre die Medihexe am Ende ihrer Weisheit... also hatte sie zweifellos Dumbledore hinzugezogen, der im Moment sicherlich seine eigenen Nachforschungen anstellte.

Aber wenn Dumbledore keinen Erfolg hatte, was...

„Severus?“

Er wollte schon nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch dann erkannte er aus dem Augenwinkel Lilys roten Haarschopf und entspannte sich. „Komm.“

Sie trat gänzlich durch den Vorhang und stellte sich an seine Seite, ihr Blick ruhte ebenfalls auf Devers starren, reglosen Gesichtszügen und für einen Augenblick oder zwei durchdrang Stille den Raum um das Bett.

„Wie geht es ihm?“, wisperte sie, so als ob sie unwillig wäre, die Ruhe zu stören, doch er legte nur warnend den Finger an die Lippen und deutete über die Schulter in die Richtung, in der er die Medihexe und ihre kleine Patientin vermutete. „Unverändert.“

Verstehend nickte sie und trat zu dem kleinen Nachtkästchen, ein hübscher, bunter Blumenstrauß mit einer kleinen Karte stand dort, doch die ersten Köpfe begannen bereits zu welken und Lily zog sie vorsichtig heraus und legte sie neben der Vase auf dem Tischchen ab.

Fast verstohlen beobachtete Severus sie, ihre Fingerspitzen, die vorsichtig die Stängel teilten, ihre Augen, die prüfend die Blüten betrachteten und ihm fast ein wenig feucht erschienen, so als ob sie sich bemühen würde, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Lily?“ Das Wort suchte sich einen Weg über seine Lippen, ohne dass er es überhaupt bemerkte.

Wie ertappt blickte sie sich um und starrte ihn für einen Moment an, dann nahm sie leise und vorsichtig auf der Bettkante Platz, fast wie in dem Bemühen, Devers nicht aufzuwecken.

Für einige Minuten verfielen sie in Schweigen, bis sie hörten, wie Madame Pomfrey die kleine Ravenclaw zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum schickte und danach selbst in ihrem Büro verschwand.

Lily räusperte sich. „Dumbledore hat noch immer nichts gesagt.“

Severus nickte sachte, dass der Schulleiter beim Bankett zu Beginn des Jahres über den Vorfall geschwiegen hatte, konnte er sich noch erklären, aber die Stille seitdem begann, ihn zu irritieren. In einem Versuch einer Erklärung meinte er: „Wahrscheinlich wartet er darauf, dass Devers aufwacht und auspackt... in der Zwischenzeit will er die Schuldigen nicht warnen.“ Er schnaubte. „Das ist mit Abstand die dämlichste Strategie, von der ich jemals gehört habe.“

Lily starrte ihn an. „Aber wenn Dumbledore denkt...“

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung wischte er ihren Einwand fort. „Nur weil ein Plan von Dumbledore stammt, ist er nicht automatisch unfehlbar und man muss ihn ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken anwenden. Und sein Gryffindor-Hirn kommt ganz offensichtlich nicht mit der Slytherin-Denkweise zurecht.“

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte er sich daran, mit wem er sprach, und setzte hastig hinzu: „Nichts gegen dich, natürlich, aber es ist so.“

Mit funkelnden Augen blickte sie ihn an, der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht schnitt tief in sein Herz, doch er nahm seine Worte nicht zurück. „Ich hab mich umgehört und die Augen offen gehalten... und ich denke, dass Regulus Black und seine Freunde dahinter stecken. Er ist sehr darauf bedacht, mit seinen Leistungen die Scharte auszuwetzen, die sein Bruder...“ Er spürte, wie Abscheu in ihm aufstieg, schluckte ihn aber hinunter. „... in der Familienehre hinterlassen hat, und von den schwarzmagisch interessierten Schülern Slytherins ist er mit Sicherheit der Gefährlichste, obwohl er erst in der sechsten Klasse ist.“ _Mit einer Ausnahme_ , dachte er sarkastisch, _und das weiß Regulus glücklicherweise sehr genau._

Lily betrachtete ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, Verwirrung lag darin und etwas, auf das er den Finger einfach nicht legen konnte, so sehr er sich auch bemühte... vielleicht ein Anklang von Misstrauen? Er wusste es nicht.

„Aber wieso sollte er das tun? Devers ist doch ein Slytherin wie Regulus?“

Im letzten Moment verkniff Severus sich ein genervtes Stöhnen – Gryffindors waren manchmal geradezu erschreckend naiv. „Verrat, Lily.“

In ihrem Blick konnte er erkennen, dass sie noch immer nicht begriff, und er bedachte sie mit einem tadelnden Kopfschütteln. „Devers ist einer der Slytherins, die weiterhin auf Dumbledores Seite stehen und mit Lucius Malfoy und seiner Clique nichts zu tun haben wollten. Dem hat das natürlich gar nicht gefallen, und jetzt darfst du einmal raten, bei wem sich Regulus schon den ganzen Sommer einzuschmeicheln versucht...“

Lily kniff die Augen zusammen. „Bei Malfoy.“

„Natürlich... außerdem möchte Regulus seine Stellung im Haus festigen und jene auf seine Seite ziehen, die ihm bisher eher distanziert gegenüber stehen, wie Rabastan Lestrange zum Beispiel, aber das nur am Rande.

Wirklich wichtig ist, dass Devers kein Wort darüber verlieren wird, wer ihm das angetan hat. Dies hier ist eine Slytherin-interne Angelegenheit und Schmutzwäsche wäscht man im eigenen Haus, Lily, und trägt sie nicht vor die Augen des ganzen Schlosses. Wir haben schon genügend Probleme mit dem Rest der Schule, auch wenn wir nicht zugeben, dass wir uneins sind und damit schwächer, als sie denken...“

Genervt verdrehte Lily die Augen. „Bei Merlin, ist das _idiotisch_. Ich denke, Dumbledore könnte Devers helfen...“

„Könnte er das?“, entgegnete Severus düster. „Regulus würde ihn dann vielleicht nicht mehr halb umbringen, aber es gibt Dinge, gegen die der Schulleiter nicht vorgehen kann. Verschwundene Bücher und Aufzeichnungen. Tote Haustiere. Tragische Unfälle. Außerdem wäre dann ganz Slytherin gegen Devers, nicht nur Regulus' Freunde, denn...“

„... Schmutzwäsche wäscht man im eigenen Haus, ich habs begriffen, glaub mir.“

„Gut. Im Moment würde ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil der Slytherins Regulus' Handlungen verurteilen, wenn sie von ihnen wüssten, da ein – potentiell tödlicher – Angriff auf einen Hauskollegen in ihren Augen entschieden zu weit geht. Aber wenn Devers seine Mit-Slytherins durch seine Aussage diskreditiert, dann kann das Pendel sehr schnell in die andere Richtung schwingen.“

Sie betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick, er sah die feinen Falten, die sich in ihre Stirn gruben, als sie misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Und warum erklärst du mir das alles in aller Ausführlichkeit? Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, bin ich keine Slytherin.“ Sie deutete auf das rot-goldene Wappen auf ihrem Umhang.

Er schluckte, sein Stolz versuchte wieder einmal, ihm einen Streich zu spielen, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, die Worte auszusprechen. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

„Und wozu?“ Es gelang ihr nicht, die Überraschung ganz aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, und ein schmales Lächeln schlich über seine Lippen. „Du bist die Einzige, die von der Sache weiß, und ich bin nicht bereit, Dumbledores Anweisung zu missachten... noch nicht.“

Ihr fragender Blick war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, und er blickte sie fast schicksalsergeben an, sich vollkommen der Tatsache bewusst, dass ihr nicht gefallen würde, was er zu sagen hatte. „Du musst mit Sirius Black reden.“

Sie starrte ihn an. „Ich? Mit Sirius Black _reden_? Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er mir zuhören würde, oder? Wenn er mich sieht, lässt er einen seiner vollkommen hirnlosen Anmachsprüche ab, sein Freund Potter tut dasselbe, und dann bringen sie sich schleunigst in Sicherheit.“

Severus schnaubte, er konnte den Sarkasmus einfach nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. „Immerhin verflucht er dich nicht, sobald du in Sichtweite bist. Du hast also eindeutig Vorteile mir gegenüber.“

Unbehagliches Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, er war sich sicher, dass Lily an genau denselben Vorfall vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr dachte wie er selbst. Noch immer stieg ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, wenn seine Erinnerungen in diese Richtung gingen, und auch wenn er seitdem besser darauf geachtet hatte, seine Verteidigung nicht zu vernachlässigen, bereitete ihm allein der Gedanke, dass seine Demütigung sich wiederholen könnte, fast körperliche Schmerzen.

Lily war es, die ihr Schweigen brach und ihn fast scheu ansah. „Da hast du wohl recht. Aber was, bei Morgana, willst du von Sirius Black?“

Severus schüttelte seine Starre ab. „Weder Madame Pomfrey noch Dumbledore waren bisher in der Lage, etwas gegen den Fluch zu tun, der Devers getroffen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber vielleicht kennen sie den Zauber einfach nicht...

Wenn man danach noch mit einbezieht, dass ich vermute, dass Regulus Black dahinter steckt, dann liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass er einen der geheimen Flüche seines Hauses benutzt haben könnte, um Devers außer Gefecht zu setzen. Besonders intelligent wäre das natürlich nicht, aber es würde zu ihm passen... denke ich.“

Lily betrachtete ihn überrascht. „Moment... geheime Flüche? Wovon redest du?“

„Die meisten älteren Familien der Zauberwelt haben einige von ihnen entwickelt. Zauber, die nur sie kennen und mit denen sie ihre Gegner ausschalten konnte, ohne dass ein Verdacht auf sie fiel... denn bei vollkommen neuen Flüchen dachten die magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörden meist eher an ferne Länder und nicht an findige Hexen und Zauberer im eigenen Land. Natürlich sind die meisten schwarzmagischen Praktiken der Familien nun bekannt, aber ich habe ein wenig recherchiert und vermute, dass es noch immer einige Geheimnisse da draußen gibt...“ _Und dass ich mich schon vor dieser Sache dafür interessiert habe, muss Lily nicht wissen. Wirklich nicht._

„In diesem Licht klingt die Sache schon plausibler... aber was hat das mit Sirius zu tun?“

„Vielleicht haben seine Eltern ihm einige Geheimnisse der Familie verraten, bevor er in Ungnade fiel, weil er nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde... und damit hätten wir eine Chance, Devers zu helfen.“

Lily starrte für einen Augenblick auf die Bettdecke, die Devers' Beine verhüllte. „Aber was machst du, wenn er keine Ahnung hat?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das überlege ich mir, wenn ich Grund dazu habe.“ Noch einmal bedachte er sie mit einem durchdringenden, forschenden Blick, doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und verscheuchte die düsteren Gedanken.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen, bevor dich jemand vermisst. Viel Glück, Lily.“

„Danke“, wisperte sie und huschte durch den Vorhang nach draußen, die verwelkten Blumen, die sie aus dem Strauß gezogen hatte, waren der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass sie jemals hier gewesen war, und er seufzte auf. Irgendwie fand er dieses Detail... passend.


	8. Tinky

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 8: Tinky**

James Potter zog den Tarnumhang enger um seine Schultern und vergewisserte sich, dass die magische Tasche, die er mitgebracht hatte, nicht darunter herausragte, dann schlich er die nächste Treppe hinunter.

Der Freitagabend rückte mit schnellen Schritten näher und so sehr er sich auch auf die Party freute, irgendjemand musste noch etwas zu Essen dafür besorgen, eine Arbeit, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. _Wo ist Mum, wenn man sie einmal brauchen könnte?_ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, immerhin hatte er den Raum mit den Bildern erreicht und zum Glück hatte niemand gesehen, wie er sich hier hinunter schlich.

Natürlich, es war nicht verboten, die Küche zu betreten, da die wenigsten Schüler wussten, wo sie sich befand. Allerdings befürchtet James, dass jeder Lehrer, der ihn mit einer magisch vergrößerten Tasche voller Snacks und Butterbierflaschen ertappte, auf den Gedanken kommen würde, dass sie eine Party veranstalten wollten... und die Vorstellung, dass Minerva McGonagall im schottengemusterten Schlafrock in den Gemeinschaftsraum schneite, während sie eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey herumgehen ließen, behagte ihm gar nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Er kitzelte vorsichtig die Birne, die sich prompt in eine Türklinke verwandelte, und betrat hastig die Küche, darauf bedacht, dass niemand sah, wie jemand, der ganz offensichtlich unsichtbar war, das Stillleben öffnete.

Sobald sich das Loch hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, warf er den Tarnumhang ab und sah sich sofort von mindestens einem Dutzend übereifriger Hauselfen umringt, die alle nach seinen Wünschen fragten, und er lächelte über den Enthusiasmus der kleinen Wesen. Obwohl sie gerade voll und ganz damit beschäftigt waren, das Abendessen zuzubereiten und anzurichten – es standen bereits die ersten dampfenden Platten auf den vier großen Tischen, den Ebenbildern der Haustische in der großen Halle – wuselten sie sofort davon, um seine Großbestellung an Snacks und Butterbier in seine magisch vergrößerte Tasche zu füllen.

„Wollen Master Potter etwas zu trinken?“, fragte eine kleine Elfe schüchtern und zwirbelte die Ecken ihres Geschirrtuches mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen an einer Ecke und er nickte, das zarte Wesen hätte es unverzeihlich gefunden, wenn er abgelehnt hätte. „Hast du Kürbissaft?“

Sie nickte und wuselte davon, nur um einen Augenblick später mit einem Krug, auf dem sich das Wasser niederschlug, und einem Glas zurückzukehren und es vor ihm abzustellen. Für einen Augenblick druckste sie herum, warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu ihren Kollegen, die gerade große Mengen an Knabbergebäck in seine Tasche füllten, dann starrte sie aus ihren Riesenaugen zu ihm hoch. „Was haben Sie denn mit den ganzen Sachen vor, Master Potter?“

Täuschte er sich oder lag da ein gequälter Unterton in ihrer Stimme? Er wusste nicht, ob das bei einer Elfe im Angesicht von Arbeit überhaupt möglich war, also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Wir wollen eine kleine... Feier machen. Aber nicht lange.“ Mehr wagte er nicht zu sagen, immerhin war es möglich, dass das kleine Wesen, sofort nachdem er die Küche verlassen hatte, in McGonagalls Büro ploppte und ihr alles brühwarm erzählte.

„Wie klein?“, fragte die Elfe und sah ihn mit einem fast vorwurfsvollen Blick in ihren großen, grünen Augen an, ihr Tonfall drückte deutliche Missbilligung aus und er stutzte, nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft, um sich Zeit zu erkaufen.

„Nicht besonders klein“, musste er zugeben, und das Wesen stöhnte auf und schüttelte den Kopf mit den großen, flatternden Ohren. „Nicht schon wieder. Tinky muss alles wieder putzen und hat viel weniger Zeit und es sieht alles so aus... Tinky will das nicht, nein.“

James zog die Augenbrauen hoch, die kleine Hauselfe überraschte ihn – normalerweise zeigten Angehörige ihrer Art sich hellauf begeistert, wenn sie einem der Schüler einen Gefallen tun konnten, besonders wenn dieser aus Arbeit bestand... im Gegensatz dazu schien Tinky allerdings wenigstens einen Funken Verstand zu besitzen und sich nicht dämlicherweise freiwillig zu melden, um hinter anderen Leuten herzuräumen.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, beugte er sich zu der Elfe hinunter. „Weißt du was? Ich hab einen Deal für dich. Wir bemühen uns, nicht so viel Müll zu machen und helfen dir beim Aufräumen, und dafür schuldest du mir einen Gefallen.“

Sie nickte, ihre großen Ohren schlabberten um ihren Kopf wie nasse Handtücher. „Was für einen Gefallen, Master Potter?“

Hastig zuckte er mit den Schultern, über diese Frage hatte er noch nicht nachgedacht, aber ein Wesen, das sich so frei und ungehindert in Hogwarts bewegen und auch – beispielsweise – Slytherin betreten konnte, wäre ihm und seinen Freunden bei einem ihrer nächtlichen Ausflüge sicherlich nützlich. „Hab noch nicht drüber nachgedacht... aber mir wird schon was einfallen.“

Tinky betrachtete ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick, der ihn für einen Augenblick sehr an Minerva McGonagall erinnerte, dann nickte sie noch einmal. „Gut... aber dafür räumt ihr wirklich auf.“

„Ja.“

„Master Potter? Dipsy hat Ihre Sachen, Sir.“ Er wandte sich um, eine andere, etwas größere Hauselfe schleppte gemeinsam mit zwei ihrer Kollegen seine magisch vergrößerte Tasche, ganz offensichtlich änderte der Zauber nicht das Gewicht und er stöhnte leise auf. Der Weg hinauf in den Turm würde sicherlich ziemlich anstrengend werden.

Mit beträchtlicher Anstrengung nahm er sie den Elfen ab, der Riemen schnitt schon jetzt in seine Schulter, doch er bemühte sich, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen und hörte, wie die Butterbierflaschen im Inneren aneinanderschlugen.

„Danke“, sagte er schnell, was Dipsy und ihre Freunde dazu veranlasste, ihm noch mehr Süßigkeiten in die Hand zu drücken, die er aber ablehnte, das Gewicht auf seiner Schulter reichte ihm vollkommen.

Als er durch das Stillleben hinaus auf den Gang trat, warf Tinky ihm noch einen Blick zu, den er nicht anders als mahnend bezeichnen konnte, dann verschwand sie aus seinem Blick und er warf sich den Tarnumhang über, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

Der Weg hinauf in den Turm gestaltete sich als nicht so schwierig, wie er eigentlich gedacht hatte, zum Glück begegnete er nur wenigen Schülern, denen er leicht ausweichen konnte, aber trotzdem war er froh, als er endlich das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht hatte.

„Doxyflügel“, keuchte er und die Hexe blickte sich zwar misstrauisch um, da er noch immer den Tarnumhang trug, gab aber den Weg frei – wahrscheinlich hatte auch sie sich schon an die nächtlichen Ausflüge der Rumtreiber gewöhnt.

James stolperte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, mit knapper Not konnte er sich davon abhalten, über die Kante des Portraitlochs zu fallen, an der er mit seiner Tasche hängen geblieben war, und fast wäre ihm der Tarnumhang über die Schulter gerutscht. Mit den Zähnen bekam er ihn gerade noch zu fassen und fing sich, einige Gryffindors, die im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, blickten schon in seine Richtung und er schalt sich für seine eigene Dummheit. Er war so froh gewesen, endlich den Turm erreicht zu haben, dass er seinen Umhang nicht draußen abgenommen hatte... weswegen die anderen – unter denen auch Lily war, wie er ein wenig erschrocken feststellte – sich natürlich wunderten, warum das Portraitloch offen war, aber niemand hindurchkam.

So leise wie möglich schlich er sich in seinen Schlafsaal, wo bereits Sirius und Peter, beide voller Vorfreude auf die Party, und ein wenig begeisterter Remus auf ihn warteten.

Er ließ die Tasche auf sein Bett fallen und streifte den Tarnumhang ab. „Endlich...“

„Was?“, fragte Peter mit einem Blick auf sein Gesicht, auf dem sich die Erschöpfung sicherlich deutlich abzeichnen musste, und er zuckte mit den Schultern, was er sofort bereute, da ein stechender Schmerz durch seine verspannten Muskeln schoss. „Die verdammte Tasche ist schwer... warum hab ich da eigentlich keinen gewichtsreduzierenden Zauber darauf gelegt?“

Sirius grinste, und zwar ausgesprochen schadenfroh, wie James missmutig bemerkte. „Weil du den noch immer nicht gelernt hast? Hausfrauenkram hast du gesagt, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere...“

„Wie auch immer... ich bringe Geschenke.“ Er öffnete die Tasche und zog die erste Butterbierflasche hervor, mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete er sie und nahm einen langen, erfrischenden Schluck. „Habt ihr den Feuerwhiskey?“

„Natürlich.“ Sirius grinste und zog die drei Flaschen aus seinem Hogwartskoffer. Weder seine noch James' Eltern, bei denen er die Ferien verbracht hatte, scherten sich besonders darum, was er in die Schule mitnahm, eine Tatsache, die den Rumtreibern meistens sehr gelegen kam.

„Und was habt ihr damit vor?“ Remus wirkte sehr schicksalsergeben, so als ob er die Frage eigentlich nur stellte, um die Bestätigung für das zu erhalten, was er ohnehin schon wusste.

„Trinken, natürlich. Was hast du denn gedacht?“ Sirius grinste und drückte den Feuerwhiskey an seine Wange, irgendwie wirkte er, als ob er sich schon einen Vorsprung beim Alkoholteil der Party verschafft hatte.

Bevor Remus einen missbilligenden Kommentar von sich geben konnte – dem James in diesem Fall sogar fast zugestimmt hatte, immerhin wollte er nicht, dass Sirius den ganzen Feuerwhiskey alleine austrank – griff er in seine Tasche und begann, seine gesammelten Errungenschaften seinen Freunden zu zeigen.

Butterbier, Scones, Eclair, Shortbread, kleine Pizzaecken, Chips, Salzstangen und andere Knabbereien breitete er auf dem geschlossenen Deckel seines Hogwartskoffers aus, und er sah, wie Sirius' Augen zu leuchten begannen. „Du hast dich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen – noch beeindruckter wäre ich nur, wenn du es selbst gebacken hättest!“

James sah, wie Remus mit den Augen rollte und sich umdrehte, um seine Sachen für seine Nachhilfestunde zu packen, und er zwinkerte Sirius zu, bevor er zwei der Butterbierflaschen entkorkte und sie ihm hinhielt. Sein Freund träufelte jeweils zwei Tropfen aus einer Phiole hinein und James schloss sie wieder, bevor Remus auch nur eine Chance hatte, zu bemerken, was sie taten. „Und das, mein lieber Moony, ist für dich.“ James hielt ihm die beiden Butterbierflaschen und eine Packung Krispus' Knusprige Knusperstangen hin – der Zaubertrank war schon längst wieder in der Tasche von Sirius' Umhangs verschwunden.

„Für mich?“ Remus zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, und James rollte mit den Augen – es war fast unmöglich, dass ein einziger Mensch so begriffsstutzig sein konnte, was Frauen anging, wo seine Gehirn doch eigentlich ganz normal funktionierte.

„Jaaaaa“, antwortete er gedehnt, „immerhin kannst du Florence nicht zu unserer Party mitnehmen und da dachte ich mir, ich nehme etwas mit, mit dem ihr es euch nach der Nachhilfe gemütlich machen könnt...“

„Gemütlich machen?“ Remus schien noch immer skeptisch, doch James drückte ihm die Flaschen und die Packung einfach in die Hand. „Natürlich... wenn ihr mit der Nachhilfe fertig seid, setzt ihr euch einfach noch ein wenig zusammen und unterhaltet euch und macht es euch gemütlich... ich meine, du kannst ja nicht einfach gleich danach wieder verschwinden...“

Sirius blickte grinsend von seinem Bett hoch. „Auch wenn wir wissen, dass die Versuchung natürlich groß ist, immerhin würdest du so unsere tolle, wunderbare, unfassbare Party verpassen... und das wäre doch wirklich schrecklich?“

„Oh, wirklich... das würde ich fast nicht ertragen...“

Sirius war der sarkastische Unterton in Remus' Worten ganz offensichtlich vollkommen entgangen, doch bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, die seine Unwissenheit verriet, verschwand Remus mit einem schnellen „Ich muss dann, sonst komme ich zu spät...“ zur Tür hinaus. Die Sachen hatte er mitgenommen, wie James ausgesprochen zufrieden mit sich selbst feststellte, und er ließ sich seinerseits auf das Bett fallen.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Remus und Florence das Butterbier auch trinken... sonst wäre doch die ganze Arbeit umsonst gewesen...“

„Stimmt... hier ist es wirklich bequem...“, bemerkte Sirius zum Himmel seines Bettes hin gewandt und James schüttelte den Kopf – es wurde Zeit, dass er wieder nüchtern wurde.

„Du kannst hier nicht einfach liegen bleiben, Tatze... immerhin haben wir eine Party zu organisieren!“

„Hm... stimmt...“ Sirius rappelte sich – mit Hilfe von Peter, der ihn vom Bett hochzog – auf und zu James' Überraschung konnte er sogar ohne ihre Unterstützung stehen und zur Wendeltreppe gehen, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte.

Gemeinsam scheuchten sie die Schüler, die es sich in den weichen, roten Stühlen neben dem Feuer gemütlich gemacht hatten, zurück in ihre Schlafsäle oder aus dem Gryffindorturm, bis nur noch sie drei übrig geblieben waren... sie und Lily Evans, die ihn missbilligend von der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, anblickte.

James machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Willst du uns helfen, Evans?“

Mit einem Blick, der möglicherweise töten konnte, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Das glaubst auch nur du.“

„Kommst du wenigstens zur Party?“

Er sah, dass sie bereits ein entschlossenes und nicht besonders leises „Nein“ auf den Lippen hatte, doch irgendetwas schien sie dazu zu bewegen, es sich anders zu überlegen, und sie kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Natürlich. Irgendjemand muss ja auf euren Kindergarten achtgeben, und dass du jetzt Schulsprecher bist, macht dich nicht gerade verantwortungsvoller... oder intelligenter.“

„Na, dann...“

Sie verschwand die Treppe hinauf und James bemerkte gerade noch das breite Grinsen, das sich auf Sirius' Gesicht abzeichnete, bevor sein Ausdruck umschlug, als er sich umwandte und seinen Freund anblickte. Er hatte einfach keine Chance bei diesem Mädchen, egal, was er tat oder sagte... sie konnte ihn einfach nicht ausstehen.

Mit einiger Anstrengung verdrängte er den Gedanken aus seinem Geist und begann mit seinen beiden Freunden, den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum für ihre kleine Party vorzubereiten. Gemeinsam schoben sie die Tische an eine Wand und stellten die Flaschen, Süßigkeiten und Knabbereien aus der Schulküche darauf ab, dann gruppierten sie die Stühle neu zu gemütlichen Sitzecken, wobei Sirius fast in einem von ihnen eingeschlafen wäre.

James holte seinen magischen Plattenspieler aus den Umhängen, in die er ihn gewickelt hatte, damit er nicht kaputt ging, und stellte in auf einem anderen Tisch ab. Dann legte er seine Plattensammlung daneben, während Peter das Kaminfeuer so verzauberte, dass es in verschiedenen Farben leuchtete und den Raum in wechselndes Licht hüllte.

Sirius hingegen war damit beschäftigt, den ersten Marshmallow des Abends zu grillen – James hoffte inständig, dass nicht wieder ein Letifold daraus werden würde, was beim Alkoholpegel seines Freundes allerdings ziemlich wahrscheinlich schien – und hatte es sich in einem der Stühle am Feuer bequem gemacht.

Der Geruch und die erste Platte, die James kurz danach auflegte, lockten ihre Mitschüler aus ihren Schlafsälen. Er hatte schon einige Tage zuvor seine Pläne bekanntgegeben und die meisten jüngeren Schüler hielten sich vom Gemeinschaftsraum fern, auch wenn sie eigentlich noch nicht in ihren Betten sein mussten.

Zufrieden blickte James sich um, der Raum füllte sich langsam und die ersten Gryffindors bedienten sich an ihrem kleinen Buffet, manche hatten eigene Getränke und Süßigkeiten mitgebracht und fügten sie nun hinzu, was ihn lächeln ließ. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, der Feuerwhiskey brannte sich seinen Weg seine Kehle hinunter und sein Blick wanderte zufällig zur Wendeltreppe... und er erstarrte.

Lily Evans stand dort und ihre Augen wanderte unruhig über ihre Mitschüler, ganz offensichtlich suchte sie nach jemandem, den sie mehr als nur flüchtig kannte, und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sie sah wundervoll aus, auch wenn er irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass das eigentlich nicht ihre Absicht gewesen war, und hastig füllte er ein zweites Glas und überwand den Abstand zu ihr mit wenigen Schritten.

„Potter.“

Sie hatte ihn schon bemerkt, bevor er bei ihr angelangt war, und musterte ihn abschätzend, was ihn unbehaglich mit den Schultern zucken ließ. „Ich hab dir was zu trinken mitgebracht.“

Misstrauisch nahm sie ihm das Glas aus der Hand und roch an seinem Inhalt, doch dann beschloss sie offensichtlich, dass er durchaus als genießbar einzustufen war und nahm einen Schluck, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Hm... Feuerwhiskey.“

Sie zögerte für einen Moment, nahm noch einen Schluck. „Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, Potter, dass Feuerwhiskey hier in der Schule ganz schön... verboten ist und das Filch uns umbringt, wenn er uns damit erwischt... was McGonagall mit uns anstellt, will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.“

James grinste, er spürte, wie der Alkohol bereits begann, seine Wirkung zu zeigen, und nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck. „Ein Grund mehr, den ganzen bösen Whiskey möglichst schnell zu vernichten. Cheers.“

Er stieß mit seinem Glas gegen ihres, und ihr Blick fixierte ihn für einen Moment, aber er war noch längst nicht betrunken genug, um den Ausdruck von Abscheu in ihren Augen zu übersehen, als sie sich von ihm abwandte. Stattdessen ging sie auf die gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin zu, in denen Sirius mit einem Haufen giggelnder Mädchen saß, die sich offensichtlich nicht an seinem Alkoholpegel störten. James zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte ihr für einen Augenblick hinterher, dann leerte er sein Glas mit einem letzten, tiefen Schluck. Ihr Verhalten war höchstens ein Grund und kein Hindernis... zumindest in seiner jetzigen Gemütslage.


	9. Die Kraft der Liebe

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 9: Die Kraft der Liebe**

Remus schlug hastig die Tür des Verwandlungsklassenzimmers hinter sich zu, so als ob er alles, was außerhalb lag, aussperren wollte, und lehnte sich das kühle Holz. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass Florence schon hier war, sie hatte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt, ihr überraschter Blick traf ihn unerwartet und er starrte sie an wie das Kaninchen die Schlange.

„Du bist schon hier?“

„Klar.“ Sie grinste und ließ alle vier Stuhlbeine krachend auf dem Boden aufschlagen, als sie sich gerade hinsetzte. „Wenn du doch heute ausnahmsweise Zeit hast, wollte ich nicht zu spät sein.“

Sie hatte sich bemüht, den Vorwurf aus ihrer Stimme zu halten, das wusste er, und doch schimmerte ein Unterton von Verletztheit zwischen ihren Worten hindurch.

Er zuckte angemessen beschämt mit den Schultern, zumindest hoffte er, dass die Geste seine Verlegenheit transportierte, und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, auf Florence zu. „Tut mir leid... aber es war einfach nicht mein Tag, verstehst du?“

„Klar.“ Florence zog ihre Verwandlungsbücher aus der Tasche und lächelte ihn süffisant an. „Jeder hat doch mal seine Tage.“

Remus stutzte. „Was?“

„Ach, egal. Lass uns anfangen.“ Sie schlug ihre Mappe mit den Mitschriften auf und deutete resigniert auf das... nun, eher stilisierte Bild einer Schildkröte, Remus hätte es nicht erkannt, wenn er nicht einem Pfeil gefolgt hätte, an deren Ende in Versalien SCHILDKRÖTE gekrakelt stand. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie genau ich die letzte Bewegung machen muss... sie hat immer noch ein Kopfkissen als Panzer, egal, was ich probiert habe...“

Die beiden nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit, Verwandlungen zu üben, sie diskutierten über die Theorie und Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass es Florence wenigstens für einige Minuten gelang, ihre Abneigung gegen dieses Fach zu überwinden, die ansonsten eigentlich so offensichtlich war. Doch schließlich lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich heute noch eine Billardkugel sehen muss, dann verhexe ich sie und verwandle sie nicht... ich denke, für heute reicht das.“

Remus nickte, er spürte, wie die Müdigkeit bereits unter seine Augenlider kroch, letzte Auswirkungen seiner Verwandlung und der Umstellung auf den Schulalltag – und natürlich der Gedanke daran, dass der nächste Vollmond nur noch etwas mehr als zwei Wochen entfernt lag.

Er blickte auf und sah, wie Florence lächelte, sie hielt ihre Tasche auf dem Schoß und beobachtete ihn neugierig. „Danke für deine Hilfe, Remus. Ohne dich hätt ich das glaub ich nie hinbekommen.“

Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sicher hättest dus geschafft – ich hab dir doch gar nichts gezeigt, du hast es doch selbst herausgefunden.“

Vage bemerkte er, wie ihre Wangen sich im Licht der Fackeln an den Wänden röteten. „Wie auch immer... ich hab hier was für dich, als kleines Dankeschön.“

Sie zog eine Packung Schokofrösche aus dem Honigtopf aus ihrer Tasche, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er die Karten sammelte, musste aber zugeben, dass er freudig überrascht war. „Danke.“

Über den Tisch hinweg griff er danach und Florence hatte sich schon erhoben, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass James ihm noch Butterbier und Knabbereien mitgegeben hatte – und er hatte keine Lust, sich dumme Kommentare anzuhören, wenn er sie wieder mit nach oben in den Turm zurückbrachte. „Warte.“

Sie wandte sich im Türrahmen um, ihre blonden Locken schwangen um ihren Kopf, als sie sich ihm zuwandte und ihn überrascht ansah. „Ja?“

„Möchtest du noch ein wenig hierbleiben? In Gryffindor läuft heute eine Party und ich hab ein paar Sachen mitgebracht, die anscheinend niemand gebraucht hat.“

„Öhm... klar. Wenn ich dich schon vom Feiern abhalte...“ Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken und Remus zog die Butterbierflaschen und die Knusperstangen aus seiner Tasche, auf dem eiskalten Glas perlte noch immer das Wasser und er verzog die Lippen zu einem leichten Grinsen. James hatte den Getränke-kühl-Zauber, den er vom letzten Kapitän der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft gelernt hatte, um das Wasser für die Spieler kalt zu halten, schon bald – fast zu bald, wie Remus selbst fand – auf andere Flüssigkeiten angewendet und es darin zu einiger Perfektion getrieben.

„Danke.“ Florence öffnete die Flasche, die er ihr gereicht hatte, und er stellte die Packung mit den Knabbereien neben die Schokofrösche, dann lächelte er ihr zu. „Cheers.“

Ihre Flaschen stießen mit einem leisen Klirren aneinander, beide nahmen sie einen tiefen Schluck und Remus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, Florence wirkte durchaus zufrieden, doch er suchte nach einem Thema, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich bei dir in den anderen Fächern aus? Ich meine, du musst ja noch einige andere UTZs machen außer Verwandlung, oder?“

Florence blickte auf, sie hatte eine der Knusperstangen aus der Packung genommen und hielt sie nun nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern, ihre Flasche stand mittlerweile wieder auf dem Tisch. „Ja... in Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ist ein ziemliches Pensum, das ich mir da aufgehalst habe, und zusätzlich noch Astronomie... aber irgendwie schaff ich das schon. Und die anderen Fächer sind weniger anstrengend, finde ich. Verwandlung ist einfach so... ungenau, weißt du?“

Sie wedelt mit dem Gebäck, um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. „In Zauberkunst kannst du die Bewegungen lernen, in Zaubertränke die Zutaten und die Zubereitung, in Astronomie die Positionen der Planeten... aber in Verwandlung sagt dir niemand, wie genau das, was du verwandeln sollst, schlussendlich aussehen soll... es kommt so sehr auf deine Vorstellungskraft an, auf deine Erinnerung, auf das, was du selbst gesehen und erlebt hast... und dieser Aspekt liegt mir irgendwie nicht.“

Er beobachtete interessiert, wie sie vorsichtig, um ihre Uniform nicht vollzukrümeln, von der Knusperstange abbiss, und nahm einen weiteren, diesmal tieferen Schluck Butterbier. „Ich verstehe... so hab ich irgendwie nie darüber nachgedacht. Ich hatte einfach immer ein Talent dafür, Dinge zu verwandeln, und mir nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber gemacht.“ _Und, bei Merlin, ich hoffe, dass du nie erfährst, warum._

„Du Glücklicher.“ Florence lächelte entspannt, eine leichte Röte hatte sich über ihre Wangen gelegt, die nun wohl nichts mit ihrer Verlegenheit zu tun hatte, und sie schlüpfte aus ihrem Hogwartsumhang. „Hm... ist warm hier.“

Remus musste ihr zustimmen, er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Temperatur sich merklich erhöht hatte, was das kalte Butterbier zu einem wahren Segen machte. Auch Florence schien so zu denken, sie hatte die halbe Flasche bereits geleert und lehnte sich gemütlich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Welche UTZ-Fächer hast du eigentlich gewählt?“

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Florence sich eine weitere Knusperstange langsam in den Mund schob, sie schien ein wenig abwesend zu sein und konzentrierte sich auf ihn, was ihm schließlich die Frage, die sie gestellt hatte, zur Kenntnis brachte. „Oh... meine Fächer.“

Er lächelte sie nachdenklich an, sie sah wirklich hübsch aus, wie sie sich eine blonde Locke um den Zeigefinger wickelte. „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und... ja, Arithmantik hab ich... vergessen.“

„Vergessen“, wiederholte Florence nachdenklich, Remus hatte kaum bemerkt, dass auch sein Umhang nun über der Stuhllehne hing und er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

„Der Mond ist heute sicher hübsch...“, wisperte sie leise, während sie vorsichtig einen Schokofrosch auspackte, Remus beobachtete ihre schlanken Finger, die eine merkwürdige Magie auf ihn auszuüben schienen, seine Augen wanderten wie von selbst zu ihren sinnlichen Lippen, als sie den Mund öffnete und die Schokolade hineinschob.

„Der Mond ist wirklich hübsch...“, entgegnete er, ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagte, und erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl. „Willst du ihn sehn?“

Er hielt Florence seinen Arm hin und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein, er spürte die Berührung intensiv durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes, ihre Hüfte an seiner, während sie fast quälend langsam zum Fenster gingen. „Ja... und die Sterne...“

In ihren Augen lag ein Funkeln, das er wunderschön und faszinierend fand, sie erreichten das Fenster und sahen hinaus, die dunklen Schlossgründe zogen sich unter ihnen hinweg bis zum See, der Mond spiegelte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche und schwappte mit dem Rhythmus der Wellen. „Remus...“

Er spürte ihre Lippen, sie schmeckte nach Schokolade mit einem Hauch von Butterbier, seine Finger vergruben sich in ihren Haaren, bevor eine bewusste Regung seines Geistes sie dorthin schickte und er fühlte ihre Hände, wie sie vorsichtig über seinen Rücken strichen und sich ihren Weg nach unten suchten.

Kein klarer Gedanke störte die Gefühle, die ihn durchströmten, er zog Florence näher zu sich und spürte ihren warmen, weichen Körper nah an seinem, er liebkoste ihren Rücken und als er schließlich ihren Kuss beendete, war es nur, um vorsichtig ihren Namen zu wispern.

„Remus...“ Sie blickte zu ihm hoch, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sah verträumt aus und ihre Augen wirkten groß, die schwarzen Pupillen verdrängten fast die blaue Iris und... Moment.

„James Potter.“

Florence sah für einen Augenblick irritiert aus, doch der Impuls verging rasch und sie drückte sich näher an ihn. „Remus...“

So vorsichtig er vermochte, schob er sie von sich, sein Körper, sein Geist, sein ganzer Wille protestierte dagegen, doch es gelang ihm und er hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich. „Florence, du... nein, wir...“

„Was ist? Liebst du mich etwa nicht?“ Remus hatte nicht gedacht – sofern er in diesem Moment zu irgendeinem klaren Gedanken fähig war – dass die Gemütslage eines Menschen so schnell von verliebt und glücklich auf hysterisch umschlagen konnte.

„Florence, ich...“

„DU LIEBST MICH NICHT!“

Dicke Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen und er ließ sie augenblicklich los, sie stürzte sich an seine Brust und er spürte, wie sie sein Hemd durchnässte, ihre zierlichen Fäuste schlugen gegen seine Rippen. „Du SCHUFT. Du liebst mich nicht und du hast mich geküsst! WARUM?“

Remus betrachtete sie hilflos, sein erster Impuls wäre gewesen, sie wieder in seine Arme zu schließen, aber er wusste genau – noch einmal würde er sich nicht gegen den Liebestrank wehren können, der durch seine Adern pulsierte und noch immer seine Wirkung entfaltete.

„Florence“, setzte er noch einmal an und für einen Augenblick hielt sie inne und blickte zu ihm auf, trotz der roten Flecken in ihrem Gesicht und dem leicht verwischten Make-Up sah sie noch immer unglaublich anziehend aus und... „Remus...“

STOP. Er schob sie endgültig von sich und lehnte sie gegen die Wand, er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie aus eigener Kraft hätte stehen können. „Florence, ich weiß nicht wie oder wieso“, _und das ist eine glatte Lüge_ , „aber irgendjemand hat uns Liebestrank ins Butterbier gemischt... wahrscheinlich sollte es ein schlechter Scherz werden...“

„Oh, Remus...“ Sie machte wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch er fing sie ab und drückte sie zurück gegen die Wand. „Florence, hör mir zu. Das hier ist nicht echt, es ist nur ein Trank. Du bist nicht in mich verliebt und...“

„WIE KANNST DU DAS BEHAUPTEN!“

Ein neuer Tränenschwall quoll aus ihren Augen und er stöhnte auf, schüttelte sie vorsichtig. „Florence, bitte. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst... aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich zurück in unsere Schlafsäle, sonst bekommen wir riesengroßen Ärger... also, bitte geh, Florence... wir treffen uns morgen wieder.“

„Ich...“ Sie zögerte für einen Augenblick und starrte ihn an, so als ob sie überlegen würde, ihn noch einmal zu küssen, doch dann lächelte sie nur, ein Lächeln, das ihm fast das Herz zerriss, so viel ehrliche Zuneigung lag darin. „Schlaf gut, mein Liebster...“

Sie verschwand durch die Tür und Remus ließ sich gegen die kalte Steinwand sinken, er atmete immer noch schwer und vermeinte fast zu spüren, wie die Hitze körperlich von ihm abstrahlte. Noch immer pulsierte der Trank in ihm und er wäre Florence am liebsten hinterhergelaufen und... er schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht daran denken. Nur nicht daran denken. Er brauchte irgendetwas, mit dem er sich ablenken konnte... nur bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„James Potter, du wirst eines langsamen und qualvollen Todes sterben. James Potter, du wirst eines langsamen und qualvollen Todes sterben. James Potter, du wirst...“


	10. Pflicht oder Wahrheit?

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 10: Pflicht oder Wahrheit?**

Lily Evans wandte sich von James Potter ab und straffte für einen Moment die Schultern, bevor sie ihren Blick auf Sirius Black richtete, der in einer Traube kichernder Mädchen auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin saß. Sie konnte Mary O'Donnel auf seinem Schoß erkennen, eine durchaus hübsche Fünfklässlerin, die – genauso wie Black, wie sie angewidert bemerkte – bereits recht... heiter schien und gerade herzhaft über einen Witz lachte, den der selbsternannte Casanova gerade gelallt hatte und geistig atmete sie dreimal tief durch.

„Hey, Evans!“

Überrascht wandte sie sich um, es war Potter, der gesprochen hatte und herausfordernd stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften, wo sie doch versprochen hatte, mit dem einen Idioten zu sprechen, wollte sie den anderen nicht auch am Hals haben. „Was auch immer du sagen möchtest... nein.“

Potter grinste. „Trifft sich das aber gut... ich wollte gerade fragen, ob du keine Lust hast, mit mir zu tanzen... also willst du.“

Er kam bereits auf sie zu und sie betrachtete ihn abschätzend, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, Potter?“ Mittlerweile hörte der halbe Gemeinschaftsraum zu, doch es kümmerte sie nicht im Geringsten. „Ich meine... du könntest die Gelegenheit nutzen und dich im See ertränken gehen... immerhin friert der bald zu, letzte Chance sozusagen.“

Potter grinste und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihm gleich ihre Faust ins Gesicht rammen zu wollen – eine recht ungewöhnliche Regung für sie, allerdings eine, die sie erschreckend oft einholte, wenn sie mit diesem arroganten, aufdringlichen... Kerl zu tun hatte. „Ach... du willst doch nicht, dass ich sterbe. Du willst nur sehen, wie sich mein Hemd an meinen Luxuskörper schmiegt, während du versuchst, mich wiederzubeleben... mit einer Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung.“

Ein paar ihrer Mitschüler johlten, doch sie lächelte nur frostig und blickte zu ihm auf. „Potter, mir wäre der Atem für ein _Enervate_ zu schade, um dich zu retten – denkst du wirklich, da würde ich auch noch einen Finger krumm machen? Also such dir jemand anderen, dem du auf die Nerven gehen kannst... und verzieh dich.“

Bevor Potter noch etwas erwidern konnte, wandte sie sich um und steuerte auf Emily, ihre beste Freundin, zu, die gerade die Treppen von den Mädchenschlafsälen herunterkam und offensichtlich noch das Ende der Auseinandersetzung mitgehört hatte.

„Wieder der große James Potter?“ Während Emily den Kopf schüttelte und ihr das Glas Feuerwhiskey, das sie noch immer in der Hand hielt, wegschnappte und einen Schluck nahm, nickte Lily langsam „Natürlich... oder fällt dir sonst jemand ein, der mich in diese Stimmung versetzen könnte?“

Emily blickte in gespieltem Nachdenken zur Decke, dann kicherte sie. „Vielleicht... Sirius Black?“

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und gemeinsam nahmen sie die letzten Stufen, Potter hatte sich in eine andere Ecke des Zimmers verzogen und sie lächelte erleichtert, trat an die Bowlenschüssel und schöpfte sich einen Löffel voll in ein Glas. Wenn sie ehrlich war, mochte sie Feuerwhiskey nicht besonders und die vielen Früchte waren ihr eindeutig lieber.

„Du auch?“

Emily schüttelte den Kopf, sie schien sich mit dem härteren Alkohol in Lilys Glas angefreundet zu haben und nicht gewillt, ihn wieder herzugeben. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?“

Lily hob die Augenbrauen und wandte sich um ob der Frage. „Wie meinst du?“

„Naja... du kannst James nicht leiden, du kannst Sirius nicht leiden... und das ist ihre Party. Was machst du also hier?“

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern, über ihren Streit mit Potter hatte sie vergessen, was sie eigentlich hierher geführt hatte und sie hätte sich treten mögen... eigentlich war sie hier, um mit Black wegen der möglichen Flüche zu sprechen, die seine Familie entwickelt hatte und nachdenklich sah sie zu ihm hinüber. Er lallte und wedelte mit seinem Glas, schien nicht in der Lage, noch über etwas anderes nachzudenken als über das Dekolletee der Sechsklässlerin ihm gegenüber und sie seufzte leise auf – die beste Gelegenheit hatte sie eindeutig verpasst.

Zwar war sie es Devers eindeutig schuldig, mit diesem verdammten Ekel von Black zu sprechen, denn immerhin hatte sie als Schulsprecherin es nicht geschafft, ihn zu beschützen, doch jetzt war sicher nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür. Selbst wenn sie sich ihm auch nur auf Rufweite nähern würde, würde er ihr eher in den Ausschnitt kriechen, als ihre Fragen zu beantworten – gesetzt den Fall, dass er sie überhaupt noch verstehen würde.

Emily, die sie mit dem Ellbogen anstieß, weckte sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken, ihre Freundin grinste auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr nicht besonders gefiel. „Naja... vielleicht magst du Sirius doch ein wenig mehr, als du zugeben möchtest... immerhin hast du ihn eben verträumt angestarrt, weißt du?“

Mit einem Aufstöhnen verdrehte Lily die Augen, Emily schaffte es manchmal wirklich, sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Ich habe ins Leere gestarrt...“

„Ja, und diese Leere sieht aus wie Sirius Black. Zufälle gibt’s heutzutage...“

„Hier, trink noch was.“ Lily füllte Emilys Glas mit Feuerwhiskey auf, sie konnte ihrer Freundin kaum erklären, worüber sie wirklich nachgedacht hatte, immerhin war sie für Devers verantwortlich – und Dumbledore hatte ihr noch immer nicht erlaubt, über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen.

Emily lachte herzhaft. „Ich bin schon ruhig... bevor du mich mit deinen Blicken zerstückelst...“

Lily schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Würde ich nie machen...“

„Mit mir nicht“, entgegnete ihre Freundin trocken und schenkte ihr noch Bowle nach, während sie einen nicht besonders dezenten Seitenblick auf James Potter warf. „Bei anderen Anwesenden wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.“

Lily entschied sich, auf diese nicht ganz unwahre Anschuldigung nicht zu antworten, und fischte statt dessen mit ihrem Löffel eine Erdbeere aus ihrer Bowle, während sie aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, wie Emily sichtlich amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. „Lily, du solltest dich wirklich langsam daran gewöhnt haben, dass ich dich...“

„JAMES POTTER!“

Lily zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Aufschrei zusammen, die Erdbeere platschte von ihrem Löffel zurück ins Glas und die Bowle hinterließ hässliche Flecken auf ihrer Bluse, doch sie ignorierte diese Tatsache und wandte sich dem Portraitloch zu. Remus Lupin stand darin, mit zerzausten Haaren und gelockerter Krawatte, und nachdenklich blickte sie zu Emily hinüber, die nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie hatte Remus in den mehr als sechs Jahren, in denen sie ihn nun schon kannte, noch nie so schlampig erlebt – oder so wütend.

„Was, bei Merlin, sollte DAS?“

Potter stand an der improvisierten Bar, ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand, und betrachtete seinen Freund mit jenem Blick, den Lily zur Genüge kannte und mit dem er ganz offensichtlich versuchte, klein, süß und unschuldig auszusehen – was allerdings stark an einen Troll mit Kuhaugen erinnerte. Auch Emily musste sich ein Kichern verbeißen, während sie das Schauspiel beobachtete.

„Was sollte was?“

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Das weißt du ganz genau!“ Remus hatte seinen Umhang über seinen Arm gelegt und seine geröteten Wangen ließen darauf schließen, dass er sich verdammt bewusst war, was für eine Szene er gerade machte. „Und jetzt komm.“

In einer untypischen Geste packte er seinen Freund am Arm und zerrte ihn hinauf, zu den Jungenschlafsälen, während die Stille, die sich vorübergehend über den Gemeinschaftsraum gelegt hatte, barst und eine ganze Welle an Getuschel freisetzte.

„Wow.“ Emily lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete nachdenklich den Fleck auf Lilys Bluse, sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was ihre Freundin jetzt damit meinte – Remus' Auftritt oder den Schmutz auf ihrer Kleidung – doch sie lächelte leicht. „Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen. Und ausgerechnet Remus...“

Emily nickte grinsend. „Der kleine, schüchterne, unschuldige und überaus gutmütige Remus, der viel zu gut ist für zwei arrogante, selbstbezogene Idioten wie Potter und Black? Das wolltest du doch sagen, oder?“

Lily verdrehte die Augen – sie hatte sich auch nach sechs Jahren noch immer nicht an Emilys Hang gewöhnt, sich einen Spaß auf Kosten anderer Leute zu machen, doch ihre Ehrlichkeit zwang sie, leicht zu nicken. „So ungefähr, ja.“

„Und seit wann denkst du das schon über die Beiden?“

Ihre Freundin betrachtete sie mit schräggelegtem Kopf, ein Blick, der meistens nichts Gutes bedeutete, und Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit ich sie kenne, würde ich sagen. Also seit mehr als sechs Jahren.“

Emily seufzte leise. „Und dir ist nicht ein einziges Mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass Menschen sich in einer so langen Zeit auch ändern können?“

„Potter und Black sich ändern? Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe“, entgegnete sie genervt, doch Emily schüttelte nur den Kopf und füllte ihr Glas mit Feuerwhiskey erneut auf, bevor sie sich ihr wieder zuwandte. „Vielleicht hast du das schon, und willst es nur nicht wahrhaben?“

 

Ganz entgegen Lilys Erwartungen war der Rest der Party nicht ganz so schrecklich geworden, wie sie eigentlich gedacht hätte, vor allem, da Potter noch einige Zeit verschwunden geblieben war, auch nachdem sie im Mädchenschlafsaal ihre Bluse gewechselt hatte. Sie hatte getrunken, getanzt und später Emily auf ihrem Weg auf die Toilette unterstützt, denn ihre Freundin hatte es wie immer mit dem Feuerwhiskey übertrieben. Eine Angewohnheit, die Lily ausgesprochen anstrengend fand – warum trank man weiter, wenn einem ohnehin schon schlecht war?

Emilys Alkoholkonsum war außerdem der Grund, warum Lily jetzt im Nachthemd und mit ihrem Kopfpolster unter dem Arm in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlich – sie schnarchte wie verrückt, ein Geräusch, das jeden, der gerade versuchte, einzuschlafen, in den Wahnsinn trieb, und vielleicht war es hier unten wenigstens ein bisschen leiser.

Leise seufzend trat sie in das Zimmer, nur noch ein schwacher Geruch nach Alkohol lag in der Luft und zeugte von der Party des Vortages, doch das improvisierte Buffet, die Flaschen, Krümel und Gläser waren allesamt verschwunden und der Gemeinschaftsraum sah wieder ganz normal aus. Nun, fast ganz normal, denn die zusammengerollte Gestalt, die sie im schwachen Schein der letzten glühenden Kohlen auf dem Vorleger vor dem Kamin erkennen konnte, gehörte eigentlich nicht hierher.

„Black“, murmelte sie abwesend und trat näher, seine Krawatte war verschwunden und sein Hemd halb offen, was Lily auf die Tatsache schob, dass er am Abend zuvor mit einer Sechstklässlerin zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf verschwunden war – zumindest glaubte sie, sich dunkel daran erinnern zu können. „Hey, Black.“

Nachdenklich bückte sie sich nach unten, auch er schnarchte leise, und sie seufzte auf – war sie nirgends sicher vor Alkoholleichen? „Aufwachen, Black.“ Unsanft rüttelte sie ihn an der Schulter und seine grauen Augen öffneten sich, blinzelten verwirrt zu ihr hoch. „Umpf?“

Das unartikulierte Geräusch klang, als hätte sie ihm gerade in den Magen geboxt, und Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Solltest du nicht in dein Bett verschwinden?“

Black fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über die Augen. „Hab noch... aufgeräumt, mit James, jawohl.“

Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort, bevor die beiden freiwillig für das, was sie getan hatten, die Verantwortung übernahmen, würde Slughorn im rosa Tutu auf dem Gryffindor-Haustisch den sterbenden Schwan tanzen. „Von mir aus... aber trotzdem solltest du jetzt ins Bett. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Boden hier besonders bequem ist...“

„Hast wohl recht...“, nuschelte Black schlaftrunken und rappelte sich auf, bevor er die Augen zusammenkniff und sie mit plötzlicher Schärfe musterte, „... Lily.“

Erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, dass er mit ihr sprach und nicht mit einem seiner Freunde, der ihn mit wohlmeinenden Worten ins Bett komplimentieren wollte. Doch nach einem Moment, in dem sie die Zahnräder förmlich hinter seiner Stirn rattern hören konnte, nickte er langsam und wandte sich dann ab. „Nacht.“

Mit ihrem Blick folgte sie ihm, wie er ein wenig unsicher – was auch an der Dunkelheit, die in dem Raum herrschte, liegen konnte, sie glaubte es nur nicht wirklich – auf die Wendeltreppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen zutapste, und nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schief. Irgendetwas... „Hey, Black.“

Auch Lilys eigene Zahnräder schienen noch nicht besonders gut geölt zu sein, fast hätte sie vergessen, diese einmalige Gelegenheit, allein mit ihm zu sprechen, zu nutzen – vor allem, da er im Moment viel zu müde zu sein schien, um mit ihr zu flirten. „Kann ich dich was fragen?“

„Wenn du wissen möchtest, ob ich mit dir ausgehen würde, lautet die Antwort ausnahmsweise _nein_ “, entgegnete er mit einem schnellen Grinsen, und Lily revidierte ihre erste Einschätzung kopfschüttelnd. „Ich meine... ernsthaft.“

Abwesend fragte sie sich, ob dieser Begriff überhaupt in seinem Wortschatz vorhanden war, doch zu ihrer eindeutigen Überraschung nickte er langsam und kam zurück, ließ sich schwer in einen der bequemen Ohrensessel sinken, die neben dem Feuer standen. Auch schien er das Sirius-Äquivalent eines ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruckes aufzusetzen, eine Miene, die sie allerdings nicht unbedingt zuversichtlicher stimmte. Trotzdem seufzte sie leise, sie wusste kaum, wo sie anfangen sollte, und entschloss sich schließlich, einfach mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen – es war ja nicht so, dass sie von Black behaupten konnte, dass er selbst besonders... zurückhaltend wäre.

„Ich... ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob dir deine Familie jemals irgendetwas über geheime Flüche oder Zauber verraten hat... Zauber, die möglicherweise von Medimagiern nicht geheilt werden können...“

Trotz ihres zurückhaltenden, fast scheuen Tonfalls schnaubte Sirius wütend auf und wandte sich ihr zu, der Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen überraschte sie, denn sie hatte ihn noch nie so zornig und doch so verletzlich erlebt. „Hör mir zu... meine Familie würde mir nicht mal ihre Eule übers Wochenende anvertrauen, vom Babysitten nicht zu sprechen – was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass sie mir irgendwelche Geheimnisse verraten?“

Er klang... bitter, stellte sie überrascht fest, und sie wusste nicht, ob der Kontrast zu dem leichtlebigen, verspielten jungen Mann, den sie seit sechs Jahren kannte, von den Nachwirkungen des Alkohols herrührte oder ob sie wirklich seinen wunden Punkt gefunden hatte. „Ich... ist egal, Sirius. Danke für deine Hilfe.“

Fast konnte sie die Neugier hinter seinem Blick schmecken, während er sie anstarrte, doch dann schien die Müdigkeit Überhand zu gewinnen und er nickte langsam. „Na dann... Nacht, Evans.“

„Nacht“, entgegnete sie leise und sah ihm nach, wie er – diesmal endgültig – zur Treppe seines Schlafsaales hinüberging und schließlich verschwand, während sie hoffte, dass er zu betrunken war, um sich am nächsten Morgen an ihr Gespräch zu erinnern. 


	11. Freunde

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 11: Freunde**

Remus schmollte noch immer. Das konnte James eindeutig an der Art erkennen, wie er sich unwillig in seinem Bett umdrehte und schließlich die Vorhänge zumachte, als die anderen Bewohner des Schlafsaales um die Mittagszeit begannen, aus ihrem komatösen Dämmerzustand zu erwachen.

Und wenn dieses Anzeichen noch nicht deutlich genug gewesen wäre... die Szene, die Moony ihm gestern Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum und danach in ihrem Schlafsaal gemacht hatte, wäre Beweis genug gewesen. So wütend und verletzt hatte er seinen normalerweise ruhigen, gelassenen Freund noch nie erlebt und fast hatte er geglaubt, dass man sein Geschrei bis hinunter auf die Party hören würde. Schläfrig seufzte er auf. Sirius – gut, Sirius und er selbst – hatten Remus nur einen Gefallen tun wollen, und keiner von beiden war auf die Idee gekommen, dass dieser nicht die geringste Neigung haben würde, die Situation auszunutzen.

Außerdem hatte Remus sehr energisch – und mindestens ebenso laut – klargestellt, dass er kein besonderes Interesse an Florence Silverspoon hatte, und dass seine Chancen, wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, nun gegen Null tendieren würden. Allerdings hatte die Vehemenz, mit der er betonte, dass das ohnehin nicht der Fall wäre, in James einige Vermutungen geweckt, allerdings war er klug genug gewesen, sie in diesem Moment nicht zu erwähnen – egal, für wie draufgängerisch man ihn hielt, er wusste immer noch, wann er besser den Mund hielt.

Gemächlich räkelte er sich und blickte durch den Spalt in den Vorhängen seines Himmelbettes nach draußen, er hatte immer gedacht, dass Evans die Erste in diesem Jahr sein würde, die versuchte, ihm den Kopf abzureißen, und nicht Remus. Allerdings hatte sein Freund sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er verdammt sauer war... und James gedachte, dagegen etwas zu unternehmen. Etwas, das ihn wieder versöhnte – denn er bezweifelte, dass es mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung getan wäre. Das einzige Problem an diesem selbstlosen und vollkommen uneigennützigen – na gut, vielleicht doch nicht so uneigennützigen, immerhin wollte er weiterhin Remus' Hausaufgaben abschreiben – Plan war, dass er nicht wusste, was. Aber wozu hatte man Freunde?

„Sirius?“

„Umpf.“

Er hatte leise gesprochen, um die anderen – und vor allem Remus – nicht zu wecken, doch seine Worte schienen nicht gereicht zu haben, um seinen Freund aus dem Reich der Träume zu holen... eher war es wohl eine schlaftrunkene Reaktion auf die unterbewusste Wahrnehmung seines Namens. Vorsichtig kroch James aus seinem Bett und schob seine nackten Füße in seine Pantoffeln, bevor er zu Sirius hinüberglitt und die Vorhänge aufschob. „Aufwachen, Sirius... es wartet ein hübsches Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich.“

„Was? Wo?“ Die geflüsterten Worte hatten Sirius nun doch aus seinem Halbschlaf hochfahren lassen. James verkniff sich ein Lachen, als er den zerknautschten, aber doch erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes sah, der sich allerdings langsam aber sicher auflöste, während seine bewussten Denkprozesse die Oberhand gewannen und James' Amüsiertheit registrierten. „Idiot.“

Mit einem hastig hochgerissenen Arm konnte James gerade noch dem Kissen ausweichen, mit dem Sirius nach ihm schlug, bevor er zu einem Gegenangriff ansetzte und die Bettdecke von Sirius' Beinen zog. „Hey, das ist _kalt_!“

„Nur ein wenig Unterstützung, um dich zum Aufstehen zu bewegen... alleine kriegst du das ohnehin nicht auf die Reihe...“

„Pah.“ Mit einer mehr oder weniger würdevollen Bewegung schwang sich nun auch Sirius aus dem Bett und James war mehr als erleichtert, zu sehen, dass sein Freund seinen Anti-Kater-Trank genommen hatte, ansonsten hätte er sich wohl über seine Kopfschmerzen beschwert und darüber, dass er gleich kotzen müsse. „Also, was hast du nun mit diesem wundervollen angebrochenen Samstag nach einem überaus erfolgreichen Abend vor?“

Irgendwie hatte Sirius' fröhlicher Tonfall nicht die normale Wirkung auf James und mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck deutete er auf Remus' Bett, dessen Vorhänge noch immer geschlossen waren – untypisch für ihren Freund, der normalerweise immer vor ihnen allen aufstand, denn sogar Peter war schon aufgewacht und verfolgte ihr Gespräch. „Ich denke, wir haben einen Fehler gemacht?“

„Einen Fehler?“ Sirius runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Du meinst, ich hätte weiter mit Mary O'Donnel flirten sollen anstatt... oh, _das_ meinst du.“

James nickte langsam. „Ja. Aber lass uns lieber zum Mittagessen gehen...“

 

Die Große Halle war bereits recht leer, als die drei Rumtreiber sie betraten, durch die Party am Vorabend hatten sie das Frühstück verpasst und fanden sich erst jetzt zu einem recht späten Mittagessen hier ein. Einige ihrer Kollegen aus Gryffindor winkten ihnen zu, als sie auf ihren Haustisch zugingen, und ein Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse, das James nur vom Sehen kannte, errötete sichtlich bei Sirius' Anblick und schien die Hoffnung zu hegen, dass er sich zu ihr setzte. Doch trotz all dieser Widrigkeiten schafften sie es schließlich, gemeinsam am unteren Ende des Tisches Platz zu nehmen, in einem Abstand zu den anderen Schülern, der ein wenig Privatsphäre gestattete. „Also... was hab ich gestern verpasst, dass Remus sich jetzt benimmt wie ein... ein... ein beleidigter Remus?“ Sirius tat sich unbekümmert Steak und Kartoffeln auf, etwas, das selbst James, der während des Großteils des Abends so gut wie nüchtern geblieben war, nicht fertigbrachte, da sein Magen protestierte. Er beschränkte sich lieber auf Suppe, und während er begann zu löffeln, erklärte er: „Nun... anscheinend hat ihm unsere Liebestrankidee nicht so gut gefallen wie wir gedacht haben.“

Peter schnaubte. „Der Tatsache nach zu schließen, dass man euren Streit bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehört hat, stellt das wahrscheinlich eine etwa tausendprozentige Untertreibung dar. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Remus so laut werden kann.“

James nickte. „Hast wohl Recht. Und Remus hatte auch Recht, als er gesagt hat, dass er sich jetzt wohl nie wieder bei Florence blicken lassen kann - besonders nach dem hysterischen Anfall, den sie hatte.“

„Hysterischen Anfall?“ Sirius blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das sollte doch gar nicht passieren bei einem Liebestrank... da ist wohl beim Brauen was schief gelaufen.“

„Wo wir bei dem Thema sind... wo hattest du den Trank eigentlich her?“

„Von einem Händler in der Winkelgasse... hat ihn als _todsicher_ und _vollkommen nebenwirkungsfrei_ beschrieben und da konnte ich mir die Gelegenheit doch nicht entgehen lassen.“

James verdrehte die Augen. „Und demnächst nimmst du ein Glas Kürbissaft von Snape an, nachdem wir in der Zaubertrankstunde davor einen Warzentrank gebraut haben...“

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut...“ Sirius hob in einer Geste, die eigentlich unschuldig wirken sollte, beide Hände, doch da er noch immer Messer und Gabel in der Hand hatte, sah er eher so aus, als ob er seinen Freund James anfallen wollte. „Meine Schuld, ich weiß – bleibt die Frage, was wir tun sollen.“

„Uns bei Remus entschuldigen.“

James schnaubte. „Der Plan ist gut, Wurmschwanz, setzt allerdings voraus, dass er uns überhaupt zuhört.“

„Und uns bei Florence entschuldigen“, fügte Peter unbeirrt vom Sarkasmus seines Freundes hinzu. „Immerhin war die Sache wohl auch für sie ziemlich... unangenehm.“

„Stimmt“, fügte Sirius ein wenig gedämpft an einer Kartoffel vorbei hinzu. „Abgesehen davon hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie uns ohnehin nicht besonders leiden kann...“

„Und woher weißt du das, oh großer Frauenkenner?“ James betrachtete ihn misstrauisch über seinen gefüllten Löffel hinweg.

„Wie oft redet sie denn mit Remus wenn wir in der Nähe sind?“

„Nun ja... nicht oft.“

„Und wenn sie das tut, beachtet sie uns dann?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Und ist sie nett zu anderen Leuten, wenn sie sie sieht?“

„Eigentlich schon.“

„Und hat sie schon einmal für einen von uns geschwärmt?“

„Nein.“

„Dass ein Mädchen euch beiden nicht hinterherläuft, heißt nicht, dass sie euch nicht leiden kann“, bemerkte Peter von der Seite, in einem Tonfall, der vielleicht nicht eifersüchtig klang – aber sehr knapp daran vorbeischrammte.

„Jaja, ich weiß doch.“ Sirius wedelte kurz mit seiner Gabel. „Aber das ändert doch nichts daran, dass die anderen Punkte zutreffen. Ist dir das wirklich nicht aufgefallen, Krone?“

„Ähm... nein, nicht wirklich.“

„Meine Güte...“ Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest wirklich damit anfangen, auch andere Mädchen außer Lily Evans zumindest anzusehen... du merkst, dir entgeht etwas.“

„Ähem.“ James räusperte sich, während ihm ein unangenehmer Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, den er allerdings schleunigst wieder verdrängte. „Okay. Sie mag uns nicht besonders, und wir sollten uns bei ihr entschuldigen.“

„Und bei Remus“, warf Peter ein.

„Und bei Remus.“

„Jaha...“ Für Sirius schien das Thema nun mehr oder weniger geklärt, was James mit Leichtigkeit daran erkennen konnte, dass er sich mit erneutem Enthusiasmus seinem wohl leicht erkalteten Steak und den dazugehörigen Kartoffeln zuwandte.

„Ich glaube, du hast die Preisfrage vergessen, Tatze.“

„Pleisplage?“ Das Wort schaffte es nur gedämpft durch Sirius' Mund voll Kartoffeln, und James seufzte auf. „Ja. Wie zur Hölle sollen wir uns bei Remus entschuldigen, wenn er doch nicht mal mit uns reden möchte und wir keine Ahnung haben, wo er eigentlich ist?“

 


	12. Eine Frage der Moral

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 12: Eine Frage der Moral**

Nathan Devers' Krankenbett war zu ihrem Treffpunkt geworden, ohne dass sie wirklich bemerkt hatten, wie oder wann genau es geschehen war, doch Severus Snape bevorzugte es so, wie es war. Immerhin konnte er so vor seinen Hauskollegen behaupten, dass er einfach nur in den Krankenflügel ginge, um den verletzten Vertrauensschüler zu besuchen – dass er dort merkwürdiger- und zufälligerweise Lily Evans traf, dafür konnte er ja nun wirklich nichts.

Zudem war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, von irgendwelchen anderen Schülern gestört zu werden, ausnehmend gering. Zwar hatte Dumbledore der Schule mittlerweile von dem tragischen Unfall Devers' erzählt, doch hatte diese neue Offenheit nur dazu geführt, dass der Großteil seiner Hauskollegen derselben Logikkette gefolgt war, die er auch schon Lily dargelegt hatte. Fast allen von ihnen war – durch einige gut platzierte Andeutungen Regulus Blacks gefördert – klar geworden, dass ein Slytherin hinter dem Angriff auf den _abtrünnigen_ Vertrauensschüler steckte. In der momentan angespannten Situation zwischen den Häusern wollte allerdings niemand Slytherin schwächen und sich mit einem Besuch in der Krankenstation offen gegen den oder die Angreifer stellen.

Natürlich hätte diese Schlussfolgerung auch für ihn gelten müssen. Allerdings konnte Severus anführen, dass er als derjenige, der Devers gefunden hatte, auch ein berechtigtes Interesse an seinem Wohlergehen hatte – und abgesehen davon hätte Regulus ihm seine Widerspenstigkeit auch ohne diese Ausrede durchgehen lassen. So wie Regulus so gut wie alles tun würde, um durch ihn ebenfalls eine Eintrittskarte in den illustren Kreis von Lucius Malfoy und seinen Freunden zu bekommen... und zu denjenigen, die hinter ihm standen und sich bereits offen dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatten.

Severus schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Der Brief, den er heute Morgen mit der Post erhalten hatte, knisterte bei so gut wie jeder seiner Bewegungen in der Tasche seines Umhanges und schien sich, nachdem er den Gedankengang abgeschlossen hatte, noch schwerer und belastender anzufühlen als zuvor. Lucius hatte ihn eingeladen, wieder einmal, ihn gebeten, sich zu Halloween aus Hogwarts zu stehlen und nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren. Das alte Herrenhaus gehörte ihm nun, nach dem Tod seiner Eltern und seiner Hochzeit mit Narzissa Black, alleine, und zur Feier dieses Umstandes wollte er ein rauschendes Fest ausrichten. Was wirklich hinter der Einladung steckte, wusste Severus nicht genau, doch sein Verdacht ging in eine Richtung, die ihm nicht behagte und die er auch nicht einschlagen wollte... noch nicht, wie die dunkle, pessimistische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte, wenn er abends im Bett lag und nicht einschlafen konnte.

„Hallo? Severus?“

„Lily.“ Ertappt – wenn auch nur in seinen Gedanken – schreckte er hoch, bevor er es schaffte, sich zu beherrschen und ein Lächeln aufsetzte. „Was für ein Zufall.“

Sie grinste wissend, sich vollkommen der Tatsache bewusst, dass es alles andere als überraschend war, dass sie hier auf ihn gestoßen war, bevor sie einen langen Blick auf Nathan Devers warf und sich schließlich in einen der zwei Besucherstühle sinken ließ. „Wie geht es ihm?“

„Noch immer unverändert, sagt Madam Pomfrey. Mittlerweile waren schon drei Heiler aus St. Mungos hier, die allerdings auch nicht herausgefunden haben, was ihm fehlt, und versprochen haben, die Archive nach ähnlichen Fällen durchzusehen.“

Lily seufzte. „Und ich habe auch keine guten Neuigkeiten... Black weiß nichts, wobei ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, ob das wirklich stimmt oder ob er nur zu müde oder zu betrunken war, um seine drei Gehirnzellen in die richtige Reihenfolge zum Denken zu bringen.“

Ihr Tonfall war am Schluss beißender geworden, als sogar ihr selbst klar zu sein schien. Aber auch wenn Severus' Herz sich schon fast unanständig darüber freute, bemühte er sich, sich möglichst nichts davon anmerken zu lassen, während er für einen Moment schwieg, unsicher, ob er aussprechen sollte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich muss noch einmal mit ihm reden.“ Überrascht hob er den Kopf und stellte fest, dass Lily ihn mit einem merkwürdig schräg wirkenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ansah, das irgendwie nicht zu ihr passen wollte. „Und ich wäre dir auch nicht böse gewesen, wenn du das gesagt hättest – auch wenn du anscheinend das Gefühl hattest, dass es doch so ist.“

Fast wie ein nachträglicher Einfall wirkte die leise, fast unhörbare Verletztheit in ihrer Stimme, und Severus senkte den Kopf, versuchte, die vier Worte zusammenzusammeln von denen er wusste, dass er sie jetzt aussprechen sollte und die doch so unendlich schwierig zu finden waren. „Ich...“

Er brach ab, unsicher, was er jetzt sagen sollte, und wagte schließlich einen Blick auf Lily, die in ihrem Stuhl saß wie versteinert, in Devers' entrücktes, fernes Gesicht sah und es doch nicht wirklich zu bemerken schien. „Lily? Alles in Ordnung?“

Schon als er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass sie dumm klang und sinnlos und fast wie ein Hohn, was das kurze, bittere Lachen nicht mehr überraschend machte, sondern zu etwas, mit dem er gerechnet hatte. „In Ordnung? Sieh ihn dir an und dann sag mir, was in Ordnung ist!“ Mit ihren letzten Worten wichen die Wut und die Bitterkeit ersten Tränen und Lily vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Fingern, schluchzte fast stumm, während nur das Zucken ihrer Schultern ihre Gefühle preisgab.

Severus rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, warf einen unbehaglichen Blick auf sie und fühlte sich wieder unbeholfen... und unzulänglich. Ein Gefühl, von dem er eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass er es schon längst überwunden hätte und das Erinnerungen wachrief, die er eigentlich tief in sich hatte begraben wollen. Gedanken an seinen Vater, der es immer wieder geschafft hatte, ihn klein zu machen, zu demütigen und fast zu zerbrechen, bis er sich der Magie zugewandt hatte, diesem Gebiet, von dem Tobias Snape nichts wusste und das er ihm nicht nehmen konnte, so sehr er es auch versucht hatte.

Er begriff, dass Lily das nicht beabsichtigt hatte, doch Wissen war nur eine schwache Bastion gegen die Abgründe seiner Gefühle und obwohl er eigentlich wusste, dass er sie trösten sollte, konnte er sich doch nicht dazu aufraffen, schaffte es nicht einmal, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen, wo ihm keine Worte über die Lippen kommen wollten. Schließlich brachte er sich dazu aufzustehen, um Devers' Bett zu gehen, das Zittern seiner Finger zu verbergen, indem er unbeholfen die Decke zurechtrückte, eine Geste, mit der er wohl alles nur noch mehr durcheinanderbrachte und von der er genau wusste, wie sinnlos sie war. Doch trotz seines Versuches, sich abzulenken, gelang es ihm nicht, Lilys Blicke zu ignorieren, die ihm folgten und auf seiner Haut brannten, bevor sie sich schließlich räusperte. „Sev... Severus?“

Ihre Stimme klang rau von den Tränen, die noch immer auf ihren Wangen schimmerten, als er sie schließlich anblickte. Doch ihre verschwollenen, geröteten Augen machten sie auf mysteriöse Weise hübscher und faszinierender, weckten nun doch in ihm den Wunsch, sie zu berühren, sie festzuhalten und zu beschützen. „Ja?“

„Es tut mir leid.“

Die Worte ließen ihn fast unmerklich zusammenzucken, ihn merken, was er versäumt hatte – er war eigentlich derjenige, der sich entschuldigen musste, und dass Lily es getan hatte, für ihn, brachte ihn dazu, sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr sinken zu lassen anstatt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen. „Das muss es nicht, Lily.“

Sie winkte ab, eine Bewegung, die alles und nichts bedeuten konnte, und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Hogwartsumhanges über die Augen, schniefte ein letztes Mal, bevor sie sich augenscheinlich Mühe gab, sich zu beherrschen. „Ich rede noch einmal mit Black, ja?“

Severus nickte knapp, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke nicht behagte, Lily wieder in die Nähe dieses... Kerls zu schicken – aber nüchtern betrachtet hielt sie sich dort ohnehin jeden Tag auf. „Ja. Und ich werde mit Regulus sprechen.“

„Mit Regulus?“ Lilys Augen weiteten sich. „Aber... du hast doch gesagt, dass er derjenige ist, der wahrscheinlich hinter der Angelegenheit steckt. Und dass er schwarzmagische Flüche beherrscht.“

 _Das tue ich auch, Lily... das tue ich auch._ Der Gedanke schoss durch seinen Kopf, doch es gelang ihm, ihn nicht auszusprechen, und er bemühte sich stattdessen, sie zuversichtlich anzulächeln. „Ja. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er einen Angriff auf mich riskieren wird – dafür hat er viel zu viel Respekt vor mir und ich denke nicht, dass er mich zum Feind haben möchte.“ _Aus Gründen, die ich dir nicht erklären kann._

Lily seufzte auf, mit einem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, den nun auch Severus nicht mehr für etwas anderes als Sorge halten konnte – was ihn gleichzeitig besorgte und ermutigte. „Pass auf dich auf, ja?“ Ihre Finger fanden den Weg zu seiner Schulter, drückten sie durch die schwarze Robe hindurch vorsichtig, bevor sie aufstand und auf die Vorhänge, die Devers' Krankenbett vom Rest der Station abtrennten, zutrat.

„Das tue ich immer, Lily. Das tue ich immer.“

 

Drei Stunden später, in den auch nun, Mitte September, bereits empfindlich kühlen Gängen der Kerker von Hogwarts, war Severus Snape sich nicht mehr besonders sicher, ob diese Aussage der Wahrheit entsprach. Vor ihm, im tanzenden Licht der Fackeln, stand Regulus Black gemeinsam mit Rabastan Lestrange und einigen anderen Schülern aus den niedrigeren Klassen, offensichtlich in ein hitziges Gespräch vertieft, dessen Inhalt durch den Hall unkenntlich gemacht wurde. Noch hatte niemand von ihnen ihn bemerkt, doch Severus war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sich das jeden Augenblick ändern konnte – und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zuzugehen, sie anzusprechen.

Er hatte überlegt, Regulus im Gemeinschaftsraum zu stellen, doch den Gedanken schnell wieder verworfen wegen der zu vielen Zeugen, die zu spekulieren beginnen würden, von denen viele sogar die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen konnten. Slytherins waren, in der Gruppe gesehen, alles andere als dumm, auch wenn es immer wieder die eine oder andere unrühmliche Ausnahme gab.

Lautlos sog Severus einen tiefen Atemzug ein, wappnete sich innerlich und kontrollierte noch einmal seinen Zauberstab, der in der Tasche seines Umhanges steckte, jederzeit griffbereit und doch verborgen, sodass er keine offensichtliche Bedrohung darstellte, dann räusperte er sich, während er einen Schritt nach vorne trat.

Köpfe wirbelten zu ihm herum, erschrocken, fast ertappt wirkende Augen starrten ihn an, und dann wandte sich auch Regulus um, langsamer, gemessener, so als ob er die Störung nur widerwillig beachten würde. „Snape.“

Severus konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Regulus Gesicht nicht leiden konnte, doch ob das an seiner Abneigung für ihn selbst oder für seinen Bruder lag, vermochte er nicht genau zu sagen. Trotzdem blickte er ihm nun in die Augen, die so sehr Sirius' ähnelten, und brachte es sogar fertig, ein schmales Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu legen. „Black. Ich möchte nicht lange stören, aber... auf ein Wort?“

Einladend wies er auf die Tür eines lange aufgegebenen Klassenzimmers neben ihnen und zu seiner Überraschung nickte Regulus Rabastan Lestrange, einem Schüler aus dem fünften Jahr, kurz zu. „Könntest du für einen Moment übernehmen?“

„Natürlich“, antwortete der Junge kurz, bevor er sich wieder den anderen Slytherins zuwandte, und Regulus trat vor ihm in den Nebenraum, wartete geduldig, während Severus leise die Tür schloss. „Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich unser Gespräch ein wenig... privater mache?“

Der Black hob die Augenbrauen, nickte aber kurz, herrisch, und Severus zog seinen Zauberstab. „ _Impertubatio._ “

Die Tür war nun versiegelt und Severus bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass irgendjemand sie durch die dicken Steinwände des Kerkers abhören konnte, also trat er weiter in den Raum hinein, ließ sich steif auf der Kante eines der verstaubten Tische nieder, die immer noch in dem alten Klassenzimmer standen. In einer Art und Weise, von der er hoffte, dass sie geistesabwesend wirkte, behielt er den Zauberstab in der Hand, drehte ihn vorsichtig zwischen den Fingern, doch seine Kunstpause wurde von Regulus rüde unterbrochen. „Was willst du?“

Nachdenklich hob Severus den Blick, sah in diese grauen Augen, die er so gut kannte, und schluckte die alte, schale Furcht hinunter. „Den Gegenfluch.“

„Welchen Gegenfluch?“ Regulus klang sehr gefasst, doch der Funken von Unschuld, den er ganz offensichtlich in die beiden Worte legen wollte, gelang ihm nicht wirklich – was möglicherweise daran lag, wie Severus sich überlegte, dass der andere Slytherin sehr vieles war, aber nicht unschuldig.

„Du weißt, welchen Gegenfluch ich meine.“ Ihm gelang es, all seine Wut, all seine Abscheu für Regulus und das, was er getan hatte, hinauszuzischen, und war zufrieden, nun eine Reaktion zu bemerken, die wenigstens entfernt an Furcht erinnerte. Für einen Moment ließ er die Worte in der Luft hängen, dann trat er langsam auf Regulus zu, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand, doch nun auf eine Art und Weise, die vollkommen bewusst wirkte und gar nicht abwesend. „Hier ist mein Angebot, und es gilt für ungefähr dreißig Sekunden. Du verrätst mir, wie man Devers wieder heilen kann – und ich verzichte dafür darauf, irgendjemandem zu bestätigen, dass du es warst, der ihn angegriffen hat. Wenn du das nicht tust, werde ich... möglicherweise... in meinem nächsten Brief an Lucius erwähnen, dass du gerade fleißig damit beschäftigt bist, unserer _Sache_ hier in Hogwarts zu schaden.“

Dass er die Ziele des Dunklen Lords so beiläufig als seine eigenen ausgab, nagte an ihm, doch das Gefühl wurde weggewaschen durch die Angst und die Unruhe auf Regulus' Gesicht. Severus spürte, wie sich ein kaltes Lächeln auf seine Züge schlich, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.


	13. Was das Herz will...

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 13: Was das Herz will...**

Remus Lupin saß in der Bibliothek Hogwarts' und versteckte sich. So sehr er diese Tatsache auch versucht hatte abzustreiten, sich eingeredet hatte, dass er doch für die kommenden Prüfungen lernen und Stoff wiederholen musste, im Endeffekt lief es darauf hinaus, dass er hier war, weil er nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum wollte. Dort würde er James und Sirius über den Weg laufen, ihnen und all den anderen Gryffindors, die seinen Ausbruch auf der Party bemerkt hatten und die nun tuschelten und spekulierten, was ihn wohl ausgelöst haben mochte.

Auch wenn die Allermeisten von ihnen sich in seiner Gegenwart zurückhielten, konnte er doch die schrägen Blicke nicht leugnen, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, wenn er morgens zum Frühstück schlich oder sich abends wieder in die Schlafsäle stahl. Und durch Peter, der seine Zeit zwischen ihm und den beiden Anderen aufteilte, hatte er ebenfalls bereits einige Gerüchte erfahren. Am Wenigsten behagten ihm die Spekulationen, die seinen unerwarteten Wutanfall mit seinen häufigen Krankheiten in Verbindung setzten, vor allem, weil in zwei Wochen seine monatliche Verwandlung, die erste in diesem Jahr auf Hogwarts, stattfinden würde. Zusätzlich zu den wachsamen Auroren konnte er es nicht auch noch brauchen, dass neugierige Schüler ihm nachspionierten und mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkten als unbedingt notwendig.

Während der Unterrichtsstunden gelang es ihm glücklicherweise meist, sich der allgemeinen Neugier zu entziehen, was vor allem daran lag, dass die Professoren sie alle in ihrem letzten Jahr mehr forderten als je zuvor. Selbst die ZAGs wirkten nun, im Rückblick, mehr wie einfache Zwischenprüfungen, und das, obwohl sie alle nun viel weniger Fächer hatten, auf die sie sich konzentrieren mussten.

Missmutig über den Weg, den seine Gedanken genommen hatten, obwohl er sich eigentlich fest vorgenommen hatte, sich nun zu konzentrieren, blätterte er eine weitere Seite von _Arithmantische Algebra-Anwendungen_ um, die Zahlen und Formeln hatten bereits vor einer halben Stunde begonnen, in seinem Kopf zu schwirren, und mittlerweile war er definitiv reif für eine Pause. Vorsichtig legte er ein Lesezeichen zwischen die dicken Pergamentseiten und klappte das Buch zu – wenn er den großen Wälzer weiterhin betrachtete würde sein Geist ja doch nicht zur Ruhe kommen – bevor er sich zurücklehnte, die Augen schloss und sich mit einem leisen Laut streckte.

Die Bibliothek war fast vollkommen still, immerhin war es Samstag und das schöne Wetter hatte fast alle anderen Schüler nach draußen gelockt. Das herbstliche Sonnenlicht, das durch die hohen Fenster in breiten Streifen hereinfiel, wärmte Remus' Gesicht, zauberte den Ansatz eines Lächelns darauf, während er sich bemühte, alle seine Sorgen und Ängste zu verdrängen. Hier war er sicher, James und Sirius würden sich an einem ihrer freien Tage nicht hierherwagen und...

„Remus?“

Die leise Frauenstimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken und fast wäre er von seinem Stuhl gefallen, doch im letzten Moment konnte er sich noch mit der Hand an der Tischkante abfangen, bevor er aufblickte. „Florence?“ _Verdammtverdammtverdammt._

Die Hufflepuff stand hinter ihm, hatte sich an eines der hohen, mit in Leder gebundenen Wälzern gefüllten Regale angelehnt und betrachtete ihn mit einem ernsten Gesicht. Remus wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon wartete, dass er sie bemerkte, doch er hatte in den letzten Minuten keine Schritte gehört, also vermutete er, dass sie ihn schon länger beobachtet hatte und verfluchte sich für seine Unaufmerksamkeit. Bei seiner Flucht in die Bibliothek hatte er zwar bedacht, dass dies der erste Ort war, an dem Florence nach ihm suchen würde, aber sich mit der Überlegung getröstet, dass sie ohnehin nicht mit ihm würde sprechen wollen – ein Fehlschluss, wie sich nun herausstellte. „Was machst du hier?“

Ihre blauen Augen bedachten ihn mit einem Blick, den er nicht so recht deuten konnte, und zögerlich trat sie auf den großen, schweren Holztisch zu, auf dem er seine Unterlagen ausgebreitet hatte. „Darf ich?“

„Klar.“ Abwesend, mehr um sich beschäftigt zu halten als um wirkliche Ordnung zu schaffen, sammelte Remus seine Unterlagen ein, steckte sie in seine Tasche, bevor er das große Arithmantik-Buch an seinen Platz im Regal zurückstellte. Florence' unerwartetes Auftauchen hatte ohnehin seine Konzentration auf Urlaub geschickt, eine Abwesenheit, von der er vermutete, dass sie auch noch andauern würde, wenn er heute Abend in seinem Bett lag und versuchte, einzuschlafen, also konnte er gut und gerne auch sofort damit aufhören, so zu tun, als ob er arbeiten würde.

„Also?“, fragte er schließlich, nachdem er seine Tasche auf den Stuhl neben sich gestellt hatte, der Florence am nächsten lag, und so für ein wenig körperlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen gesorgt hatte. Ihre Gegenwart machte ihn auch heute, eine Woche nach dem Vorfall in dem leeren Klassenzimmer, nervös, und er bemühte sich, die Bücherreihe ihm gegenüber anzustarren und Florence' irritierende Anwesenheit so gut wie möglich auszublenden.

„Also... ich...“ Sie stockte für einen Moment und er hörte das leise Wispern von Haaren, als sie sich bewegte, das Rascheln ihres Umhanges. „Verdammt, Remus, sieh mich doch endlich an.“

Ihre plötzliche, fast wilde Reaktion, ihre erhobene Stimme, die Madame Pince ein gezischtes „Ruhe!“ entlockte, brachte ihn dazu, sie erschrocken anzustarren und endlich die Tränen zu bemerken, die in ihren Augen schimmerten. Für einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an, bevor Florence schließlich den Kopf senkte. „Es tut mir leid.“

Remus wusste nicht, ob sie ihren Ausbruch von eben meinte oder die Szene vor einer Woche, ihr Verhalten oder das, was geschehen war. „Mir auch.“ Er seufzte auf. „Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass James und Sirius unglaubliche Kindsköpfe sein können... aber dass sie so weit gehen würden... das hätte ich nicht gedacht.“

„Mhm.“ Unbehaglich zuckte Florence mit den Schultern, während Remus sich räusperte, auf der Suche nach etwas, das er noch sagen konnte, um sich und das Verhalten seiner Freunde in einem besseren Licht darzustellen. „Ich... ich würde es auch verstehen, wenn du jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen würdest, ich meine, nach allem, was passiert ist musst du mich doch eigentlich...“

„Willst du morgen mit mir picknicken?“

„Was?“ Nur seine Überraschung hatte ihn zu diesem Ausbruch verleiten können und er starrte Florence an, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der wahrscheinlich einfach nur dümmlich wirkte. „Ich meine... du möchtest morgen... mit mir...?“

Florence kicherte. Es war ein mädchenhaftes Geräusch, eines, das mehr Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zum Tanz aufforderte, als er dort für vorhanden gehalten hatte, und das Funkeln in ihren Augen ließ Erleichterung durch ihn fluten, eine Anspannung wegschmelzen, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie dort festgehalten hatte. Sie war ihm nicht böse... alleine diese Gewissheit ließ ihn lächeln und die einzige Antwort finden, die auf ihre Frage angemessen war. „Natürlich möchte ich mit dir picknicken.“

Florence' Gesicht strahlte. „Und ich dachte schon, du würdest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen wegen letzter Woche.“

Remus hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, _du_ wolltest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben!“

Für einen Moment starrten sie sich an, dann fingen sie beide an zu lachen.

 

Remus' zahlreichen Befürchtungen wegen des unbeständigen Herbstwetters zum Trotz waren nicht nur der Sonntagmorgen und der Sonntagmittag, sondern auch der ungleich wichtigere Sonntagnachmittag warm, trocken und sonnig. Als er in der Eingangshalle stand, einen großen, von den Hauselfen gefüllten Picknickkorb unter dem Arm, konnte er allerdings auch den nicht unbeträchtlichen Nachteil des schönen Wetters in aller Ausführlichkeit betrachten: Scharen von Schülern, die sich, bewaffnet mit Decken, Büchern und Körben, ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Ländereien machten, um vielleicht den letzten schönen, warmen Sonntag des Jahres ausgiebig genießen zu können.

Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, vielleicht ein wenig Zeit alleine mit Florence zu verbringen, Zeit, die nicht angefüllt war mit Unterhaltungen über Verwandlung und Übungen, doch so wie es jetzt aussah, würden sie wohl alle paar Minuten auf einen Freund, einen Kollegen oder einen Bekannten treffen, der sie davon ablenken würde.

„Remus!“ In seiner Beobachtung der anderen Schüler versunken hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie Florence von den Schulküchen und ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum her gekommen war, einen Rucksack und eine große, bequem aussehende Picknickdecke tragend. Sie hatte ihre blonden Locken in einem Zopf gebändigt und sah ebenso fröhlich aus wie er, als sie auf ihn zutrat. „Na, wollen wir?“

„Klar.“ Gemeinsam gingen sie durch das große Tor nach draußen, schlenderten über die Ländereien und genossen den leichten Wind, der durch das Gras strich, die Oberfläche des Sees kräuselte sowie die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die den Nachmittag nicht nur warm, sondern schon fast heiß machten.

Auf dem Weg fiel Remus auf, von wie vielen ihrer Haus- und Jahrgangskollegen Florence angesprochen wurde, sie schien sehr beliebt zu sein unter den anderen Hufflepuffs, ließ sich aber trotzdem nicht länger von ihm ablenken und plauderte fröhlich mit ihm. Allerdings bemerkte er, während sie durch das kurze Gras liefen, dass sie ein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen schien, denn sie waren schon an mehreren schönen, geschützten Picknickplätzen vorbeigelaufen, ohne dass Florence sie sich auch nur angesehen hätte. „Ähem... wohin gehen wir eigentlich?“

Sie grinste und Remus wusste nicht, ob es sich um Einbildung oder Wirklichkeit handelte, aber er glaubte, dass sich ein rötlicher Schleier über ihr Gesicht legte. „Ach... da gibt es diesen Platz, unten am See und ich dachte, dort könnten wir uns vielleicht hinsetzen, wenn er frei ist.“

„Klingt nach einer guten Idee“, entgegnete Remus schlicht, seine Erfahrung mit den besten Picknickplätzen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts beschränkte sich auf Nachmittage mit seinen Freunden und er war bereits zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen, dass die Kriterien für ein Date – wenn es denn eines war – wahrscheinlich ganz anders aussahen.

„Natürlich.“ Florence grinste ein wenig unsicher. „Immerhin kommt sie ja von mir.“ Sie schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie mit diesem Scherz nicht zu weit gegangen war, doch Remus überraschte sich selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass er das nicht fand - und ihrem Urteil zumindest in der Hinsicht, dass sie einen besseren Platz für vertrautes Zusammensein finden konnte, vertraute. Bis jetzt hatte er – im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Frauenhelden – auf Hogwarts kaum Dates gehabt und die meisten waren nicht wirklich gut ausgegangen, was wahrscheinlich auch daran lag, dass er die Mädchen nicht wirklich an sich heranlassen wollte. Es war einfach besser für sie, wenn sie nicht wussten, wer oder, genauer gesagt, was er war und Florence war die Erste, bei der er sich dabei ertappte, dass er ihr vertrauen wollte, auch wenn sein Verstand schrie, dass das eine wirklich dumme Idee war.

Sie schlugen einen Pfad am Rande des Sees ein, der zuerst – von Schülern gesäumt – über eine weite Grasfläche führte, schließlich aber eine Biegung machte und von verstreuten Baumgruppen, die wie Vorposten des Verbotenen Waldes wirkten, beschattet wurde. Das Zwitschern der Vögel wurde lauter und schließlich bog Florence nach links, zum Seeufer hin ab, kletterte eine kleine Böschung nach unten und stand plötzlich auf einem schmalen Kiesstrand, der in eine flache Bucht auslief. Vom Weg aus hatte man sie durch die umstehenden Bäume und einige Büsche nicht sehen können und Remus folgte ihr ungeschickt den Abhang hinunter, schlug aber die Hand aus, die sie ihm entgegenstreckte, um ihm zu helfen. „Und? Wie gefällt es dir?“

Sie klang ein wenig atemlos, nervös, und zum ersten Mal schlich sich der Gedanke in Remus' Kopf, dass sie vielleicht ebenso aufgeregt und unruhig sein könnte wie er selbst. „Es ist... wirklich wunderschön.“

Florence strahlte und breitete die Picknickdecke im Halbschatten aus, wo Sonnenlicht durch die Lücken in den Blättern fiel, bevor sie ihren Rucksack darauf abstellte und begann, Geschirr, Besteck und eine große Thermoskanne auszupacken. „Setz dich doch.“

Zögerlich nahm Remus neben ihr Platz, stellte aber fest, dass die Decke irgendeinen magischen Effekt beinhalten musste, da er nicht wie befürchtet die Kiesel darunter fühlte, sondern weiche Polsterung. Man musste ihm seine Überraschung wohl angesehen haben, denn Florence lachte auf. „Keine Sorge, sie ist verzaubert... aus der Winkelgasse, im Sonderangebot. Meine Mum hat auch eine und findet sie einfach nur großartig, obwohl sie der ganzen Angelegenheit eigentlich skeptisch gegenübersteht.“

„Deine Mum ist eine Muggel?“, hakte Remus nach, während er selbst begann, seinen Picknickkorb auszuräumen und eine gekühlte Flasche Kürbissaft zwischen ihnen aufstellte – er hatte es nicht gewagt, Butterbier mitzunehmen, alleine schon wegen der peinlichen Erinnerungen.

„Ja. Wusste nicht, dass mein Vater ein Magier ist, bis ich den Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen habe... dann hat er endlich den Mut gefunden, ihr zu erzählen, dass er zwar jeden Tag ins Büro geht... allerdings nicht in das Büro, das sie dachte. Und deine Eltern?“

„Auch halb und halb“, entgegnete Remus, auch wenn es ihm nicht gelingen wollte, in demselben fröhlichen, unbeschwerten Tonfall von ihnen zu erzählen wie Florence. Zu tief saßen die Erinnerungen daran, wie sehr sie unter seinen monatlichen Verwandlungen litten, wie verzweifelt sie in den ersten Jahren nach einer Heilung für ihn gesucht hatten. Nicht dass er seine Eltern nicht liebte – er wünschte sich nur manchmal, dass sie vielleicht einen anderen Sohn haben könnten, der ihnen nicht so viele Umstände machte.

Florence schwieg, betrachtete ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich, dann zog sie, so als ob sie sich erst wieder daran erinnert hätte, eine große Plastikdose aus ihrem Rucksack. „Wo wir gerade von Eltern sprechen – meine Mutter hat mir Schokoladenmuffins geschickt. Sie sind zwar ein wenig angeschmolzen, aber schmecken immer noch toll. Willst du einen?“

In der Art, wie sie ihm die Dose unter die Nase hielt, lag die Andeutung, dass er eine Ablehnung vielleicht nicht überleben würde, und so griff er danach, biss vorsichtig hinein. Und Florence hatte Recht – sie schmeckten immer noch großartig, und angeblich machte Schokolade ja auch glücklich.


	14. Alleswisser

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 14: Alleswisser**

Die Große Halle war zu voll, zu laut, zu stickig für Lilys schmerzenden Kopf und selbst die Tasse Kaffee vor ihr verstärkte das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen nur noch, anstatt es abzumildern oder dafür zu sorgen, dass sie ihre Augen offen halten konnte. Sogar Emily, die morgens – und ganz besonders montagmorgens – eigentlich zu nichts zu gebrauchen war, zumindest, bis sie ihren Tagespropheten durchgesehen und selbst eine kleine Kanne des schwarzen Gebräus vernichtet hatte, betrachtete sie nun misstrauisch. „Was ist los mit dir, Lily?“

„Schlecht geschlafen...“, antwortete sie leise und zwang sich dazu, einen Bissen von ihrem Toast mit Butter zu nehmen, damit sie wenigstens etwas im Magen hatte, bevor sie zu Alte Runen ging und nicht auf dem Weg in das Klassenzimmer zusammenklappte.

„Schon wieder?“ Emily betrachtete sie misstrauisch. „Gibt es da etwas, von dem ich nichts weiß? Nächtliche Ausflüge? Romantische Stelldicheins auf dem Astronomieturm? Liebesbriefe, die du bei Zauberstablicht unter der Bettdecke schreibst?“

Lily war zu müde, um die Augen zu verdrehen, und versuchte es statt Kaffee mit einem Schluck Kürbissaft, was ihren Magen nicht dazu verleitete, Tango zu tanzen. „Nein.“

Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Was schlägt dir dann aufs Gemüt? Doch nicht etwa dieser Slytherin, oder?“

„Und wenn doch?“ Insgeheim hatte Lily schon länger das Gefühl beschlichen, dass sie das _wenn_ getrost aus diesem Satz streichen konnte – die Situation mit Devers und Severus machte ihr definitiv zu schaffen, auch wenn sie sich zwischenzeitlich unsicher war, welcher der beiden in ihren Sorgen nun den vorderen Rang einnahm.

„Dann bist du doof und sorgst dich um jemanden, der dich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht leiden kann und mit dem ganzen Klüngel von Slytherins unter einer Decke steckt.“ Sie sprach den Hausnamen wie ein Schimpfwort aus und Lily konnte es ihr nach den Ereignissen im letzten Jahr nicht verdenken, auch wenn sie in Gedanken eine sehr bedeutende Ausnahme davon machte.

„Wahrscheinlich – und was ist, wenn es nicht so ist?“

Emily schnaubte. „Und was, wenn es so ist, du ihm vertraust und wieder mal jemandes Eltern tot enden? Natürlich ist es hart für das eine oder andere Ei, wenn man ein Omelett backt – aber besser hart für die Eier als für dich, oder?“

Das Rauschen der Posteulen unterbrach Lily, bevor sie ihrer Freundin widersprechen konnte, und insgeheim wusste sie, dass das gut war – zu leicht hätte das Gespräch in einen Streit ausarten können, den weder sie noch Emily wollten. Jetzt würde Emily einfach ihren Tagespropheten lesen und sie konnte sich der schwierigen Aufgabe widmen, ihren Toast fertig zu essen, ohne dass die Übelkeit übermächtig wurde.

Sie hatte sich gerade wieder ihrem Teller zugewandt, als ein indigniertes Klackern von einer der Schuleulen, einer Schneeeule mit etwas zu braunen Federn, sie aufblicken ließ. Der Vogel hatte einen Brief an sein Bein gebunden und dem Ausdruck seiner gelben Augen nach war er steif und fest davon überzeugt, dass er für sie wäre. Und das, obwohl sie eigentlich gar keine Post erwartete.

Vorsichtig nahm sie der Eule den schweren Pergamentumschlag ab und streichelte ihr kurz über das Gefieder, bevor sich der Vogel in die Lüfte erhob und Lily sich daran machte, ihren Brief zu lesen.

Sie wusste eigentlich nicht, wer ihr schreiben könnte, und obwohl ihr die Handschrift auf dem Umschlag vage vertraut vorkam, konnte sie sie nicht wirklich zuordnen, also gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Brief, zog ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament heraus und stellte überrascht fest, dass unter der Überschrift _Rigor Spiritor_ dort das Rezept für einen Trank notiert war, der anscheinend die Auswirkungen eines Zaubers mit diesem Namen aufheben sollte. Für einen Moment ging Lily die Liste mit den Zutaten und die Zubereitung durch, dann erhob sie sich abrupt und trat mit langen Schritten auf den Slytherin-Haustisch zu, an den Platz, auf dem gerade Severus Snape saß und seine eigene Ausgabe des Tagespropheten las. „Severus!“

„Lily“, antwortete er beträchtlich leiser und ruhiger als sie, ihm schienen die vielen Köpfe an den anderen Haustischen, die sich gerade zu ihnen umgewandt hatten, schon fast schmerzhaft bewusst zu sein. „Was ist?“

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Sofort.“

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte ihre Vermutung und zeigte auch, dass er mit ihrem Auftritt gerade nicht besonders glücklich war, doch trotzdem folgte er ihr in die Eingangshalle, die nun, während fast alle Schüler gerade ihr Frühstück zu sich nahmen, verlassen dalag. Trotzdem zog er sie in eine der Ecken, wo sie nicht auf den ersten Blick gesehen wurden, und betrachtete sie aus schwarzen Augen, die nicht preisgeben wollten, was er gerade dachte. „Was ist?“

„Das ist von dir, oder?“ Sie hielt ihm den Umschlag unter die Nase, doch er tat nicht einmal so als ob er ihn sich ansehen würde, sondern sah ihr weiterhin ins Gesicht. „Ja. Und?“

„Seit wann weißt du davon? Und warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?“ Sogar sie selbst hörte die Wut in ihrer eigenen Stimme und eben diese Wut war es auch, die Severus die erste Reaktion entlockte – ein Funken in seinen Augen, der ebenso heiß und gefährlich brannte wie der ihre. „Seit Samstag Abend.“ Er ließ die Worte wirken, das wusste sie, doch diese Gewissheit änderte nichts daran, dass er sie dadurch nur noch aufgebrachter machte, noch wütender. „Und warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wir könnten das Rezept schon Dumbledore gegeben haben und vielleicht wäre Devers jetzt schon wieder gesund!“

„Weil hier in Hogwarts die Hölle losbricht, wenn bestätigt wird, dass ein Slytherin jemanden angegriffen hat. Bis jetzt denken es nur alle, aber es gibt keinen Beweis, was die Feindseligkeit in Grenzen hält – wenn aber ein offizieller Schuldiger gefunden wird, ändert sich das schneller als du _Kollektivstrafe_ sagen kannst. Was mit Devers passiert ist, nimmt sich dann aus wie ein Kindergeburtstag im Gegensatz zur Hexenjagd auf Slytherins, die dann veranstaltet wird. Und deswegen wollte ich dir die Möglichkeit geben, so zu tun, als wüsstest du nicht, von wem du diesen Brief bekommen hast – damit du nicht in eine Angelegenheit hineingezogen wirst, für die du nichts kannst und die dich auch nichts angeht.

Aber was macht Madame in ihrem gerechten Zorn? Läuft natürlich schnurstracks zu mir... und jetzt hat sogar der Kraken begriffen, von wem der Brief kam. Danke. Dafür, dass du mein Leben um so viel einfacher machst.“

Im Gegensatz zu ihr war Severus nicht laut geworden, sondern hatte seine Stimme zu einem wütenden Zischen herabsinken lassen, doch das nahm ihr nichts von ihrer Bedrohlichkeit, steigerte sie im Gegenteil noch. Auch der Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen schien nur dazu gedacht, sie einzuschüchtern, sie klein zu machen, sie vor Scham im Boden versinken zu lassen...

Das Klatschen ihrer Ohrfeige überraschte sie selbst, Lily konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Entschluss dazu gefasst zu haben, zuzuschlagen, oder die Hand gehoben zu haben oder... das Einzige, was sie wirklich bemerkt hatte, war das Geräusch, mit dem ihre Finger auf seiner Wange aufgeschlagen waren und die roten Flecken, die gerade begannen, sich abzuzeichnen.

Severus schien erstarrt, zu überrascht, um irgend etwas zu erwidern, nur seine Hand hob sich langsam in einer unbewussten Bewegung an sein Gesicht, wollte die Stelle berühren, an der sie ihn geschlagen hatte.

„Ich...“

Das eine Wort ließ ihn erstarren, seine Finger verharrten wenige Zentimeter von seiner Haut entfernt, bevor er sich umwandte und ohne sie auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter verschwand.

 

Lily hatte gedacht, sie würde, sobald sie mit Severus gesprochen hatte, zu Dumbledore laufen, ihm den Brief mit dem Rezept für das Gegenmittel unter die Nase halten und dafür sorgen, dass Devers geholfen wurde. Sie tat es nicht.

Seine Worte hatten sie zum Nachdenken gebracht, nachdem ihr erster Zorn, ihre erste selbstgerechte Wut abgeklungen war und wie schon oft zuvor stellte sie fest, dass er Recht hatte. Sie kannte doch die Stimmung in ihrem eigenen Haus, die Abneigung gegen Slytherin, die sich so schnell in etwas Heißeres, Gefährlicheres verwandeln konnte, wenn auch nur der geringste Funke ihren Kollegen dazu Anlass gab. Selbst Emily, die normalerweise nicht zu vorschnellen Schlüssen neigte, ließ sich dazu verleiten, sobald es um die Schlangen ging, wie viele sie nannten, und wie sah es dann bei Potter aus? Bei Black? Und bei den Hufflepuffs, deren Hauskollegin ihre Eltern verloren hatte?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung auf Professor McGonagall wartete und noch immer die Finger auf den Brief in ihrer Tasche gelegt hatte, das raue Pergament auf ihrer Haut spürte. Sie hatte sich dumm benommen, dumm und kindisch, und auf ihr Herz gehört anstatt auf ihren Kopf, genau das getan, was Severus ihr und allen anderen Gryffindors immer vorgeworfen hatte. Sie hatte es immer abgestritten, natürlich, doch jetzt selbst den Beweis geliefert zu haben, dass er im Grunde doch Recht hatte... es tat weh.

Langsam ließ sie sich gegen die Wand sinken, fühlte den kalten Stein an ihrem Rücken und schloss die Augen – sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wenn sie zu Dumbledore ging, würde er ihr Fragen stellen, von wem sie das Rezept für den Heiltrank hatte, wie es ihr zugekommen war – und Dumbledore konnte sie einfach nicht anlügen, dafür war der alte Mann zu klug, sein Ruf zu gut. Obwohl sein Kampf gegen Grindelwald bereits Jahrzehnte zurücklag und viele Hexen und Zauberer an seiner Macht zweifelten, hatte Lily trotzdem einen Heidenrespekt vor ihm und Angst, dass er ihr die Wahrheit herauslocken würde.

„Lily?“

Sie öffnete die Augen, blickte auf, Emily stand neben ihr und betrachtetet sie neugierig, aber auch irgendwie ängstlich und Lily zuckte zusammen. Suchte der Direktor schon nach ihr?

„Sag mal... was stand eigentlich in dem Brief, den du heute Morgen bekommen hast?“

„Ähm... ich... das kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen.“

Emily beugte sich vertraulich zu ihr nach vorne, stützte ihren Arm an der Wand neben ihrem Kopf ab und flüsterte: „Ich gebe ja zu, mir wäre es auch peinlich... aber mir kannst dus doch sagen... immerhin bin ich deine beste Freundin.“

Hastig schüttelte Lily den Kopf, sie wusste nicht, wieso Emily sich plötzlich so für Devers und seine Krankheit interessierte, aber es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. „Nein.“

Sie musste ein wenig lauter geklungen haben als beabsichtigt, denn Potter und seine Freunde, die sich offensichtlich bei der Wahl ihrer UTZ-Fächer am Rudelprinzip orientiert hatten und bis auf winzige Ausnahmen gleich gewählt hatten, drehten sich zu ihr um. Besonders Remus, der ein wenig abseits stand, schien an ihren Lippen zu hängen und sie intensiv zu mustern, aber er war schon immer derjenige unter ihnen gewesen, der sich am meisten für die Gefühle Anderer interessierte, also überraschte es sie nicht wirklich.

„Bitte?“ Emily wirkte vor den Kopf gestoßen, verletzt, als Lily erneut eine ablehnende Bewegung machte und den Brief tiefer in ihre Tasche schob – nur zur Sicherheit.

„Meine Güte.“ Ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich ebenso resigniert wie sie selbst neben ihr an die Wand sinken. „Wenn Potter dich mal wieder auf ein Butterbier einladen möchte, erfahre ich das sofort, aber kaum schreibt Snape dir einen Liebesbrief, verkriechst du dich in einer Ecke und möchtest nicht darüber reden? Manchmal bist du wirklich merkwürdig, Mädchen...“

Ohne dass Lily es verhindern konnte, klappte ihre Kinnlade nach unten. „Das denkst du?“

„Ähm?“ Jetzt war es an Emily, verwirrt dreinzusehen, und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du bekommst einen Brief, machst ihn auf, läufst schnurstracks zu Snape, ihr streitet euch in der Eingangshalle und dann klatschst du ihm eine... was soll ich denn _sonst_ denken, um Gottes Willen! Mittlerweile denkt das die ganze Schule!“

Lily schloss mit einer bewussten Anstrengung ihren Mund, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss und ihr Kopf sich vor Spekulationen überschlug. Wenn alle Schüler dachten, dass Severus ihr ein paar romantische Zeilen geschrieben hatte, würde zumindest von ihnen niemand die Wahrheit vermuten und sie konnte es riskieren, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Als Schulsprecherin hatte man ihr in dem Brief, den sie in den Ferien erhalten hatte, das aktuelle Passwort für sein Büro mitgeteilt, damit sie sich jederzeit an ihn wenden konnte, und genau das würde sie heute Abend auch tun, in der Hoffnung, den Schaden möglichst gering zu halten. Das beantwortete allerdings nicht die Frage, was sie Emily nun antworten sollte.

„Ich... ähm...“ Die Ankunft Professor McGonagalls erhob sie der Notwendigkeit, sich irgendetwas auszudenken, und dem Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin nach hätte sie ohnehin nichts Wirkungsvolleres tun können, um deren Verdacht zu bestätigen, als hinreichend verlegen zu wirken.

 

Die Gänge lagen ausgestorben und verlassen da, als Lily sich an diesem Abend auf den Weg zu dem großen, steinernen Wasserspeier machte, hinter dem sich das Büro des Schulleiters befand. Sie hatte einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum gehört, wie Potter und Black sich darüber ausließen, „was für coole Sachen der alte Mann da rumstehen hatte“, aber sie selbst war bei ihrem letzten Besuch zu besorgt um Devers gewesen, um sich wirklich umzusehen. Nun kämpfte ihre Neugier mit ihrer Furcht in der Hoffnung, sie wenigstens ein bisschen von der verfahrenen Situation abzulenken, während sie einen Moment vor der großen Statue verharrte.

„Eismäuse.“ Das Passwort drang nur zögerlich über ihre Lippen, doch der Wasserspeier reagierte prompt, gab den Weg frei und sie trat in das Treppenhaus, fuhr nach oben, bis sie vor der schweren Holztür mit einem Greifen-Türklopfer ankam. Die kleinen, nervösen Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch schienen entschlossen, mit ihren Flügelschlägen einen Orkan auszulösen, doch bevor sie sich dazu zwingen konnte, anzuklopfen, öffnete Dumbledore ihr und sah aus funkelnden blauen Augen auf sie herab. Lily schluckte.

„Guten Abend, Sir.“

„Miss Evans.“ Der Schulleiter schien sie für einen Moment regelrecht mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren, bevor er zur Seite trat und den Eingang für sie freigab, sie in sein Büro bat. Sie ergriff die Gelegenheit, um sich umzusehen, auf kleinen, fragilen Tischen standen blitzende, summende und rauchende Instrumente, die sie als magisch identifizierte, und an den Wänden hingen großformatige Portraits ehemaliger Schulleiter Hogwarts'. Sie erkannte Armando Dippet, dessen Bild sie in einer Ausgabe der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ gesehen hatte, und auch einige der anderen Namen am unteren Rand der Rahmen hatte sie bereits gehört oder gelesen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Dumbledore hatte mittlerweile wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und wies auf den Stuhl, der ihm gegenüber stand. Lily setzte sich nur zögerlich, vorsichtig, blieb auf der vorderen Kante und wagte es nicht, sich zu entspannen, zu groß war ihre Nervosität.

Vorsichtig holte sie das gefaltete Stück Pergament, das in dem Brief gewesen war, heraus und schob es Dumbledore mit zitternden Fingern über den Schreibtisch zu. Erst jetzt, aus der Nähe, bemerkte sie, wie abgespannt und erschöpft der Schulleiter wirkte, die Halbmondbrille konnte die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen zwar verstecken, aber nicht vollkommen verbergen und langsam schob Lily sich in ihren Stuhl zurück, während er las, um sich vor dem kommenden Donnerwetter zu schützen.

Doch es kam nicht, das war es, was Lily überraschte und aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Nachdem Dumbledore den Brief fertig gelesen hatte, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und legte das gefaltete Stück Pergament fein säuberlich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. „Liege ich richtig, wenn ich annehme, dass dieses Rezept einen Trank produziert, mit dem Mr Devers' rätselhafte _Krankheit_ geheilt werden kann?“ Er sprach _Krankheit_ in einem Ton aus, der Lily klar machte, dass er sehr genau wusste, wieso der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins in einem von Madame Pomfreys Betten lag.

„Ja, Sir.“

„Und Sie wissen nicht, von wem Sie es erhalten haben?“

Lily wollte nicht antworten, versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, doch unter Dumbledores durchdringendem Blick, der so deutlich auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits wartete, rang sie sich schließlich doch zu einem leichten Schulterzucken durch.

„Sie wissen es also und möchten die Person, die Ihnen das Rezept hat zukommen lassen, nicht verraten.“ Dumbledore seufzte, eine Geste, die Lily tiefer traf als jeder Wutausbruch es vermocht hätte. „Nun, dann muss ich Sie wohl gehen lassen.“

Sie konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen und keuchte auf, mit Strafarbeiten, mit Nachsitzen, mit einem langen Verhör hatte sie gerechnet, vielleicht sogar damit, dass man ihr ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen wieder abnahm – aber nicht damit.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Sie können Mr Snape allerdings mitteilen, dass die fünfzig zusätzlichen Punkte für Slytherin für ihn sind.“

Lily zuckte zusammen.


	15. Quidditch

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 15: Quidditch**

Der Quaffel sauste an James vorbei und er streckte die Hände aus, spürte, wie das Leder des roten Balles über seine Fingerspitzen kratzte, dann entglitt er ihm und fiel auf den Boden zu. Doch kurz bevor er aufschlagen konnte, sauste Emily Morrison knapp am Boden entlang, fing ihn und schoss hoch, um den Quaffel mit einem großartigen Schuss durch die Ringe zu befördern.

Ein lauter, durchdringender Pfiff hallte über das Quidditchfeld und James wandte den Kopf, blickte hinüber zu Claire Rowan, die ihnen allen bedeutete, zu landen und sich zur Teambesprechung einzufinden. Die junge Frau, die, obwohl sie erst in der sechsten Klasse war, bereits das zweite Jahr in Folge das Quidditchteam von Gryffindor anführte, sah ganz und gar nicht zufrieden aus und das Schlagholz, das sie über eine ihrer Schultern gelegt hatte, verstärkte den bedrohlichen Eindruck noch. Dabei war Claire nicht einmal bullig oder kräftig gebaut, sondern im Gegenteil eher zart – trotzdem war sie eine der besten Treiberinnen, die James jemals gesehen hatte und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung recht genau, dass sie traf, was sie treffen wollte.

„Potter!“ Die Befürchtung, dass sie es auch an diesem Abend auf ihn abgesehen hatte, wurde, sofort nachdem er gelandet und von seinem Besen gestiegen war, erfüllt. Claire stapfte wütend auf ihn zu und funkelte ihn mit ihrem besten Ich-bin-Kapitän-und- _gar_ -nicht-glücklich-Blick an. „Ich weiß ja, dass ich mir im nächsten Jahr zwei neue Jäger suchen muss, aber wenn du weiter so spielst wie heute, fange ich vielleicht früher damit an! Ich verstehe ja, dass du in den Ferien _unbedingt_ mit deinem Freund Black rumhängen und Blödsinn machen musstest, aber jetzt bist du in Hogwarts und wenn _mein_ Team verliert, weil _du_ mit dem Kopf bei irgendwelchen hübschen Mädchen bist, dann wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein, Potter.“ James hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Tonfall sogar einen Drachen verschreckt hätte, und angemessen beeindruckt senkte er den Kopf, vor allem, weil er ganz genau wusste, dass ihre Kritik berechtigt war. Er war _wirklich_ mit dem Kopf bei Mädchen, genauer gesagt bei einem Mädchen und der Tatsache, dass Schniefelus es ganz offensichtlich gewagt hatte, mit ihr zu flirten und ihr sogar einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Potter?“ Claire klang noch immer schneidend und James blickte auf, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja. Und du hast Recht, Boss... ich sollte mich wirklich mehr konzentrieren.“

Sein ernster Tonfall nahm Claire den Wind aus den Segeln und sie begnügte sich damit, noch einmal tief Luft zu holen, bevor sie in normaler Lautstärke weitersprach. „Von gewissen unrühmlichen Ausnahmen abgesehen lief es doch eigentlich ganz gut... ihr habt nicht alles verlernt, so wie ich befürchtet hatte, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass die Schlangen uns diesen Gefallen getan haben. Also wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf uns in diesem Jahr und wir sollten zusehen, dass wir so bald wie möglich damit anfangen. Potter, dir wird die zweifelhafte Ehre zu teil, gemeinsam mit mir und Sanders“, sie nickte der für ihr Alter hochgewachsenen Viertklässlerin zu, die im letzten Jahr ebenfalls als Jägerin zum Team gestoßen war, „Montag abends ein paar Extrarunden zu drehen, bis wir euch entrostet haben. Der Rest von euch stößt dann Dienstags und Donnerstags zu uns, und wenn es wirklich so schlimm aussieht, wie ich das befürchte, werden wir wohl auch einige Samstage einschieben müssen. Dieses Jahr gibt es ja keine Hogsmeade-Wochenenden, die uns bei den Terminen in den Weg kommen könnten.“

James war sich recht sicher, dass Claire die einzige Schülerin im ganzen Schloss war, die diesen Standpunkt vertrat, und das unterdrückte Murren seiner Teamkollegen bestätigte ihn in dieser Ansicht.

„Und ich denke, jetzt ist es Zeit, für heute Schluss zu machen, so verzweifelt, dass wir jetzt bei magischem Licht weitermachen müssen, bin ich dann doch noch nicht. Und eigentlich wart ihr ja auch gar nicht so schlecht.“

Mittlerweile kannte James den Führungsstil der jungen Frau, und das, was sie eben von sich gegeben hatte, kam einem Kompliment sehr nahe, was auch erklärte, wieso die Mannschaft doch in recht guter Stimmung in die Kabinen zurückkehren wollte. Doch bevor er an Claire vorbeigehen konnte, packte sie ihn am Arm, hielt ihn zurück, bis die anderen Spieler außer Hörweite waren, und fixierte ihn dann. „Hör mal, Potter, ich hab genauso wie wohl vier Fünftel aller Schüler eine Vermutung, was dich so beschäftigt, aber das geht mich nichts an. Was mich etwas angeht, sind deine Leistungen im Team. Und die waren heute so mies, dass ich wirklich kurz überlegt habe, dich rauszuwerfen. Also krieg dein Gefühlsleben besser vor dem nächsten Spiel in den Griff, Potter, bevor das ganze Team darunter leiden muss. Jetzt, wo die Slytherins plötzlich fünfzig Punkte mehr haben und keiner weiß, wieso, ist ein Sieg auch für die Hausmeisterschaft wichtig.“

James schluckte und nickte.

 

Das heiße Wasser der Duschen fühlte sich gut an, entspannte ihn, und James stand auch noch darunter, als die gedämpften Stimmen seiner Teamkollegen aus dem Umkleideraum nebenan verebbten. Er wollte nicht aus der Wärme treten, die leichte Massage der herabprasselnden Strahlen weiter genießen und nicht daran denken, was er gestern Morgen in der Großen Halle gesehen und gehört hatte.

Lily und Snape. Schniefelus und Lily.

Was auch immer seine Freunde, besonders Sirius, glaubten, sein Interesse an der jungen Frau war mehr als nur eine flüchtige Teenager-Schwärmerei. Dafür fand er sie schon zu lange anziehend, faszinierend und... bezaubernd. Dass sie im Gegenzug nicht an ihm interessiert war, hatte am Anfang ihren Reiz nur verstärkt, zu sehr war er es gewohnt gewesen, dass ihm die Mädchen zu Füßen lagen... doch mittlerweile schmerzte es ihn.

Er hatte sich bemüht, redlich bemüht, sich zu ändern, ihren hohen Standards gerecht zu werden, ließ Schniefelus weitestgehend in Ruhe, hörte mehr auf Remus, fragte sie nicht mehr alle zwei Wochen nach einem Date, ging nicht mehr mit jedem Mädchen aus, das hübsch genug war für seine Ansprüche... versuchte, ihr zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte. Wirklich ernst. Und sie schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, sah ihn immer noch als den pubertierenden Idioten, der er vor drei, zwei und sogar noch vor einem Jahr gewesen war.

Dass er sich wirklich geändert hatte, merkte er daran, dass auch die Lehrer sein neu erwachtes Verantwortungsbewusstsein bemerkt und ihm den Schulsprecherposten übertragen hatten. Natürlich, gelegentliche Streiche würde es immer geben und er gab zu, dass er bei der Sache mit Remus und Florence über die Stränge geschlagen hatte, doch die gefährlichen, verantwortungslosen Dinge ließ er mittlerweile sein, oder zumindest glaubte er das.

Erschöpft fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um das Wasser auf sein Gesicht prasseln zu lassen. Sirius war nicht begeistert gewesen von seiner Wandlung, das hatte sein Freund ihm klar gemacht, aber er stand ihm auch nicht im Weg – dafür hatte er in seiner Familie zu oft zu spüren bekommen, wie es war, wenn unvereinbare Grundsätze und Lebensweisen aufeinander trafen, doch Remus hatte seiner Freude Ausdruck verliehen. Nicht begeistert und überschwänglich, das war nicht seine Art, sondern ruhig und ohne viele Worte, durch ein Nicken oder einen zustimmenden Kommentar.

Remus. James wusste, was er seit mehr als einer Woche vor sich her schob, die Entschuldigung war längst fällig und er konnte sich auch nicht damit herausreden, dass sie beide etwas falsch gemacht hatten. Das war nicht so, er wusste das, Remus wusste das, sie alle wussten es und doch konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, es laut vor Remus oder Florence oder Remus und Florence zuzugeben. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass er Remus' Gefühle für das Mädchen aus Hufflepuff vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Er hatte es für weniger als eine kurze Schwärmerei gehalten, doch nach Remus' wütendem Ausbruch im Schlafsaal während der Party hatte er begriffen, dass die Situation sich anders darstellte, dass Remus ernsthaft an Florence interessiert war. Und wenn James sich nur vorstellte, dass jemand – irgendjemand – ihn in dieselbe Situation brachte, allerdings mit Lily, dann krümmte er sich bereits innerlich.

Seufzte drehte er das heiße Wasser ab, nachdem er nun allen Gesprächen mit seinen Teamkollegen erfolgreich ausgewichen war, konnte er sich trotzdem nicht länger davor drücken, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren, oder irgendjemand würde ein Suchkommando losschicken. Eilig trocknete er sich ab und schlüpfte wieder in seine Schuluniform, bevor er seinen Besen schulterte und aus den Kabinen in den kühlen Septemberabend trat – und erstarrte.

Florence Silverspoon lehnte neben der Tür an der Holzwand und stieß sich genau in dem Moment, als er nach draußen kam, ab und sprach ihn an. „James.“

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hatte, ihrem leichten Frösteln nach zu urteilen schon eine Weile, und er fragte sich, ob sie diese Mühe auf sich genommen hätte, um ihm zu sagen, wie wenig sie von ihm hielt. „Florence. Hi.“

Ihre blauen Augen musterten ihn durchdringend, während sie vor den Kabinen standen, bevor sie schließlich so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Lächeln produzierte. „Können wir... können wir uns einen Moment unterhalten?“

James verbiss sich eine Bemerkung darüber, dass sie das bereits taten, er wollte die Tatsache, dass Florence wenigstens mit ihm sprach, nicht durch eine Dummheit von seiner Seite wieder kaputtmachen. „Klar.“

Trotz ihrer Ankündigung zögerte sie, bis sie sich schließlich entschloss, zum Punkt zu kommen. „Remus vermisst euch.“

Der Satz überraschte James insofern nicht, als dass auch er Remus vermisste, doch dass er von Florence kam, die ihn nicht wirklich mochte, überraschte ihn dann doch – genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sie so viel über das Gefühlsleben seines Freundes zu wissen schien.

„Er bemüht sich, es zu verstecken, aber er fühlt sich einsam ohne seine Freunde, auch wenn ich etwas mit ihm unternehme... aber er ist zu stolz, um einfach zu euch zurückzukommen und so zu tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.“

So viel hatte James auch selbst begriffen, und er nickte langsam. „Ich weiß.“

Florence fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die blonden Locken. „Und wieso tust du dann nichts dagegen?“

„Mh...“ Unbehaglich zuckte er mit den Schultern, so wirklich wusste er selbst nicht, woran es lag, und er hatte nicht vor, sein Gefühlsleben mit dem Mädchen zu diskutieren, doch seine Zurückhaltung schien es ihr leichter zu machen, zu sagen, was sie aussprechen wollte.

„Ich glaube, Remus ist nicht einmal wegen sich selbst wütend, sondern vor allem, weil es mich erwischt hat, und deswegen bin ich hierher gekommen... um mich mit dir auszusprechen, damit ich ihm sagen kann, dass du dich entschuldigt hast, und dann wieder alles in Ordnung ist.“

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, und er schluckte, bevor er sein Zögern verfluchte und nach vorne stürmte wie im Quidditch-Match, wenn er dem gegnerischen Jäger den Quaffel abnehmen wollte. „Es tut mir leid, Florence.“

Die Worte kamen hastig heraus, schnell, doch sie schien zufrieden und lächelte leicht. „War das wirklich so schlimm?“

James hielt inne, blickte in sich hinein, und sah sich schließlich der Ehrlichkeit wegen gezwungen, den Kopf zu schütteln. In seiner Vorstellung hatte er die Entschuldigung einfach nicht über die Lippen gebracht, doch in der Realität hatte es überraschend gut geklappt.

Florence lächelte. „Wenn du das jetzt noch bei Remus hinbekommst, dann ist wieder alles in Ordnung, denke ich.“

James hoffte das auch, auch wenn er nicht so zuversichtlich sein wollte wie sie, und während Florence sich zum Gehen wandte, beobachtete er sie und überlegte, ob er vielleicht gemeinsam mit ihr zum Schloss hochgehen sollte.

Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf und er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Florence?“

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, offensichtlich überrascht, dass er sie noch einmal angesprochen hatte, und James trat auf sie zu. „Warum machst du das eigentlich?“

„Was?“ Irritiert und verwirrt wirkte sie, und James bemerkte, dass er wohl ein wenig genauer erklären musste, was er meinte. „Versuchen, die Sache zwischen mir und Remus zu bereinigen. Ich meine, du kannst mich und Sirius ja nicht wirklich leiden, oder?“

Florence lachte, ein Laut, den sie allerdings sofort wieder erstickte, als sie merkte, dass er seine Erklärung keineswegs sarkastisch gemeint hatte. „Na und? Remus mag euch, und er ist unglücklich, weil ihr nicht mit ihm redet. Wenn Remus glücklich zu machen bedeutet, dass ich dafür ein wenig Zeit mit ein paar Leuten verbringen muss, die nicht gerade auf der Liste meiner Lieblingspersonen stehen... dann ist das eben so.“ Sie war ein wenig errötet, doch James wusste nicht, ob diese Reaktion nicht doch etwas mit der bereits empfindlich kühlen September-Abendluft zu tun hatte. „Also... wirst du mit ihm reden?“

James nickte.


	16. Wahrheiten

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 16: Wahrheiten**

Severus Snapes Gefühlswelt konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie nun wütend auf ihn selbst oder auf Lily Evans sein sollte, während er konzentriert die Wand seines Schlafsaales anstarrte. Im Gegensatz zur weit verbreiteten Meinung der anderen Häuser, dass die persönlichen Räume der Slytherins ebenso kalt und kahl wären wie ihr Gemeinschaftsraum und die umliegenden Gänge der Kerker, hingen hier in den Farben des Hauses gehaltene Teppiche an den Wänden und auch der Steinfußboden fühlte sich warm an, bildete einen starken Gegensatz zum kalten Licht der grünlichen Kugellampen, auch wenn die Möblierung nur spärlich war.

Als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er die spartanische Ausstattung des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes als normal empfunden, da auch sein Elternhaus und die Nachbarschaft seiner Kindheit nicht gerade vor Gastfreundschaft gesprüht hatten. Im Gegenteil, in Slytherin fühlte er sich akzeptiert, willkommen, und erst aus Lilys Erzählungen hatte er erfahren, dass zumindest Gryffindor seinen Schülern ein freundlicheres, wärmeres Gesicht von Hogwarts zeigte. Damals hatte er sich ein wenig betrogen gefühlt, enttäuscht, dass er eine Gelegenheit verpasste, eine wirkliche Familie zu finden... doch diese Bitterkeit war gewichen, als er festgestellt hatte, dass jene Familie wohl zum größten Teil aus Potter, Black und Anhang bestanden hätte. Danke, darauf konnte er wirklich verzichten.

Langsam ließ er das schwere Zaubertränkebuch aus der Bibliothek, das er zu lesen versucht hatte, zuklappen und auf sein Bett fallen. Niemand war hier außer ihm, seine Schlafsaalkollegen waren alle bereits zum Mittagessen gegangen und es bestand keine Notwendigkeit mehr, eine Tätigkeit vorzutäuschen, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Severus selbst fühlte keinen Hunger, auch wenn er wusste, dass es vernünftig wäre, etwas zu essen, konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, aufzustehen und in die große Halle zu gehen, wo nur neugierige Blicke und Getuschel auf ihn warteten.

Severus war immer stolz darauf gewesen, dass er es geschafft hatte, sich sieben Jahre lang aus dem Klatsch und Tratsch, den Gerüchten und den Pärchenspekulationen herauszuhalten, doch damit war jetzt Schluss. Ganz wie er befürchtet hatte, hatte man ihn und Lily über den Brief und ihren – das musste er zugeben – nicht besonders leisen Streit miteinander in Verbindung gebracht, doch nicht so, wie er eigentlich erwartet hatte. Statt an die Sache mit Devers zu denken waren die Spekulationen seiner Schulkollegen in eine ganz andere Richtung geeilt und den pointierten Kommentaren der anderen Slytherins nach machte die Geschichte seiner tragischen – weil unerwiderten – Liebe zu Lily Evans bereits in ganz Hogwarts die Runde. Dass Nathan Devers sich den Worten von Madame Pomfrey nach mittlerweile auf dem Weg der Besserung befand und Regulus Black plötzlich viel weniger Zeit mit seinen Freunden und mehr Zeit mit dem Putzen von Kesseln, dem Kleinschneiden von Zaubertrankzutaten und dem Jäten von Unkraut in den Gewächshäusern beschäftigt war, war da auch nur ein schwacher Trost. Zu lebhaft spielte ihm seine Fantasie vor, was James Potter mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekäme. Der Gryffindor war schon eifersüchtig gewesen, als zwischen ihm und Lily nicht mehr als Freundschaft gewesen war, doch alleine der Gedanke an einen Liebesbrief von ihm an seine Angebetete musste ihn wütender machen, als es Severus Recht sein konnte.

Und da war dann noch die Sache mit Lily selbst... noch immer konnte er den Abdruck fühlen, den ihre Finger auf seiner Wange hinterlassen hatten, wenn er nur an sie dachte, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass jegliche physischen Spuren mittlerweile verschwunden sein mussten. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie ihn geschlagen hatte, war Severus nicht klar gewesen, wie froh, wie erleichtert er gewesen war, dass Lily wieder mit ihm sprach, sie wieder gemeinsam an einer Sache arbeiten konnten wie früher, auch wenn die nagende, kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf behauptet hatte, dass sie das wegen Devers und nicht seinetwegen tat.

Jetzt war die Chance, die sie gehabt hatten, verschwunden, verschluckt von seinem mangelnden Vertrauen in Lilys Integrität und Verschwiegenheit, und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er die Gelegenheit, ihr wieder näher zu kommen, nicht genutzt hatte.

Dass sie ihn wirklich nicht an Dumbledore verraten hatte, obwohl sie in ihrem kurzen Streit – Gespräch konnte man es nicht nennen – klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nicht seiner Meinung war und seiner Einschätzung nicht zustimmte, war nur ein weiterer Stich, der ihm erst jetzt, im Nachhinein, klar machte, wie sehr nicht nur er sie, sondern auch sie ihn gemocht hatte. Aber jetzt... jetzt musste sie sich allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der Großteil aller Hogwartsschüler sie mit ihm verknüpfte, vor Scham im Boden versinken.

Lily war nett, sie war Schulsprecherin, schrieb gute Noten, holte Punkte für ihr Haus, hatte viele Freunde und Bekannte – kurz und gut, sie war, was die Beliebtheitsskala der Schule anging, genau am anderen Ende anzusiedeln wie er selbst.

Severus ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen, starrte für einen Moment den grünen Stoffhimmel über ihm an, dann schloss er die Augen und schlug auf die Decke ein, wieder und wieder und wieder, prügelte seine Wut auf sich und die Welt hinaus, bis er sich nur noch leer und erschöpft und fürchterlich einsam fühlte.

 

So sehr Severus die Woche über auch versucht hatte, sich vor Lily zu verstecken, am Donnerstag endete seine Glückssträhne abrupt. Schon seit der dritten Klasse belegten sie gemeinsam Alte Runen, doch während es ihm in Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste dank der größeren Anzahl an Schülern gelungen war, sie zu vermeiden, hatte er hier keine Chance dazu.

Alte Runen wurde außer von ihnen beiden nur noch von zwei Hufflepuffs und einer Ravenclaw belegt, und schon während sie vor dem Klassenzimmer im vierten Stock warteten, relativ weit voneinander entfernt, fühlte es sich an, als ob sie sich anschweigen würden. Das Gefühl vertiefte sich nur noch, als Professor O'Leary mit ihnen nach drinnen ging, Severus und Lily zur gemeinsamen Übersetzung eines Runentextes über die Anwendungen von Misteln in Zaubertränken einteilte und sie sich beide über das alte, verblichene Pergament lehnten und sich nicht dazu durchringen konnten, miteinander zu sprechen.

Zu Severus' Überraschung war er selbst es, der das Schweigen brach und sich leicht räusperte, so oft hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen vorgestellt, sich bei Lily zu entschuldigen, wenigstens zu versuchen, das, was er getan hatte, zu erklären, doch jetzt spielte ihm sein Stolz einen Streich. Die Worte wollten und wollten nicht über seine Lippen kommen, obwohl er sie sagen wollte, und schließlich war es Lily, die ihm die Entscheidung abnahm.

„Ich war so dumm, weißt du das?“ Ihre Stimme klang leise, fast verloren, während sie auf die Runen vor ihnen starrte, auf die sie sich eigentlich konzentrieren sollten. „Ich wollte so sehr das Richtige tun, dass ich mir gar nicht überlegt habe, was überhaupt richtig sein könnte... und du musstest darunter leiden, dass ich nicht nachgedacht habe und du schon. Es tut mir leid, Severus... so leid...“

In ihren Augen schimmerten mittlerweile die Tränen und er blickte sich kurz um, Professor O'Leary war gerade damit beschäftigt, einen Stapel Arbeiten auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu korrigieren, und auch die anderen Schüler wirkten abgelenkt genug von ihren Übersetzungen. Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrer Hand, drückte sie leicht, die Geste wirkte auf ihn selbst ungewohnt, merkwürdig und fremdartig, wie etwas, für das seine Finger nicht gemacht waren, doch Lily schien sich nicht daran zu stören. „Mir tut es auch leid.“ Interessant, wie einfach es war, zu antworten, nachdem bereits ein Anfang gemacht war. „Ich hätte dir auch vertrauen sollen... ich meine, ich kenne dich schon so lange und trotzdem... ich hätte nicht an dir zweifeln sollen.“

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso solltest du dich dafür entschuldigen? Ich war mir doch selbst so sicher, dass ich zu Dumbledore gehen würde, und wenn du mir nicht den Kopf zurecht gerückt hättest, hätte ich doch alles brühwarm ausgeplaudert. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte.“

„Was meinst du?“ Severus hob die Augenbrauen, er hatte sich zwar gewundert, dass Lily nicht bestraft worden war, hatte das allerdings auf ihre Überredungskünste geschoben. „Ich meine, dass Regulus momentan mit Tonnen von Strafarbeiten beschäftigt wird, ist klar... aber ich dachte, das wäre wegen irgendeinem Vorkommnis im Unterricht oder einem Streich gewesen. Wenn der Direktor wüsste, dass er Devers angegriffen hat, wäre er doch schon längst von der Schule geworfen worden.“

Lily zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir selbst nicht sicher... aber Dumbledore hat so gar nicht überrascht gewirkt, als er das Pergament gelesen hat, und hat auch nicht wirklich versucht, herauszufinden, was ich weiß... und als ich ging, meinte er noch, dass ich dir bestellen sollte, dass die 50 Punkte für Slytherin, die am Dienstagmorgen alle bemerkt haben, für dich wären. Von da her würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn er auch noch mehr wissen würde.“

Severus kniff die Lippen zusammen, natürlich hatte er auch die Veränderung des Punktestandes bemerkt, sie allerdings nicht wirklich beachtet, da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt damit beschäftigt war, Gerüchte über sich selbst zu dementieren. Allerdings... wenn er sich die Sache genauer überlegte, ergab sie eigentlich schon Sinn.

„Hm... wenn Dumbledore weiß, dass ich dir das Rezept gegeben habe, dann hat er höchstwahrscheinlich auch begriffen, dass ich es von einem Slytherin habe. Und wenn er dann die Liste der Kandidaten durchgeht, die in Frage kommen, fällt ihm sicherlich sofort Black ein... er ist im Moment der Einzige aus einem der größeren, alten Reinblüterhäuser in Slytherin, mit der Ausnahme von Rabastan Lestrange, und bei dem frage ich mich manchmal, ob er sich überhaupt alleine die Schuhe zubinden kann.“ Lily kicherte leise, ein Laut, der wie Musik in seinen Ohren klang.

„Also hat er vielleicht keine Beweise, um Regulus von der Schule zu werfen, aber um ihn in Zukunft von weiteren Umtrieben abzuhalten, hat er ihm eine kleine Beschäftigungstherapie auferlegt. Wobei...“

Severus schürzte die Lippen und starrte für einen Moment ins Leere, unsicher, was er sagen sollte. Zwar hatte er eben zugegeben, dass er Lily hätte vertrauen sollen, doch es gab Dinge, die er ihr nicht erzählen wollte, um ihrer eigenen Sicherheit willen... Dinge, die den Dunklen Lord betrafen und die Angebote, die er ihm gemacht hatte.

„Wobei was?“ Sie versuchte, neugierig zu wirken, doch aus ihren Augen leuchtete die Sorge, und nach einem Augenblick begriff er, dass er es war, um den es ging – diese Kleinigkeit gab den Ausschlag.

„Wobei es natürlich auch sein kann, dass ich Dumbledore von Anfang an vollkommen unterschätzt habe... was bedeuten würde, dass du Recht hättest, was deine hohe Meinung über ihn angeht. Wenn Dumbledore weiß, dass Regulus Devers angegriffen hat, und sich der Tatsache bewusst ist, dass der kleine Black versucht, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzudienen, dann hat er ihn höchstwahrscheinlich nicht von der Schule geworfen, um ihn weiterhin kontrollieren und im Auge behalten zu können, was ein wirklich genialer Schachzug wäre.“

Lily zuckte zusammen. „Du meinst, er möchte sich Du-weißt-schon-wem anschließen?“ Der Schrecken in ihren Augen überraschte Severus, nach den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres hatte er gedacht, dass auch dem dümmsten Hogwarts-Schüler klar wäre, dass die Schule vor der Welt da draußen nicht sicher wäre, doch offensichtlich hatte er sich getäuscht. Und er beschloss, Lily nicht, niemals, unter keinen nur irgendwie denkbaren Umständen zu erzählen, dass er ebenfalls ein solches Angebot erhalten hatte und ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, es anzunehmen.

„Ja, ich denke, das möchte er, und gleichzeitig versucht er, seine Hauskollegen von seiner Sache zu überzeugen und sie ebenfalls zu diesem Schritt zu ermutigen. Rabastan Lestrange hilft ihm dabei, ich denke, sein älterer Bruder ist bereits ein Todesser und hat ihn dazu überredet. Der Angriff auf Devers bekommt in diesem Zusammenhang natürlich auch einen ganz neuen Sinn... der Junge war immer sehr gemäßigt und hat sich, obwohl er ein Reinblüter ist, nie auf die Vorurteile und das überhebliche Denken eingelassen, weswegen er wahrscheinlich auch Vertrauensschüler geworden ist. Wahrscheinlich hat Regulus versucht, ihn auszuschalten, um besser Fuß fassen zu können und Pluspunkte bei Lucius und seinen Freunden zu bekommen.“

„Also ist Malfoy auch schon beigetreten? Ihr habt euch doch gut verstanden, als er noch in Hogwarts war, oder?“

Severus nickte, auch wenn ihre Frage viel zu nahe an der Wahrheit vorbeischrammte, als dass er sich noch behaglich fühlen könnte. „Wahrscheinlich schon seit einiger Zeit, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher...“

Für einen Moment breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus und Severus war schon kurz davor, das Gespräch als beendet abzuhaken, als Lily ihn noch einmal ansah, ihn mit ihrem Blick regelrecht durchbohrte. „Pass auf dich auf, Severus. Bitte.“

Er konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht vermeiden, so viel Angst lag in den wenigen Worten, so viel Gefühl, und mit trockenem Mund nickte er. „Versprochen.“


	17. Ein Vorgeschmack

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 17: Ein Vorgeschmack**

Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder mit James, Sirius und Peter gemeinsam beim Frühstück zu sitzen, fand Remus – gut und richtig, und er konnte kaum beschreiben, wie froh er war, dass seine beiden Freunde sich entschuldigt hatten. Zwar hatten sie sich Zeit damit gelassen, doch schließlich war es passiert, und sie hatten sogar an Florence gedacht, was der eigentliche Grund war, warum Remus wieder mit ihnen redete.

Den Anteil an Peinlichkeit, den der denkwürdige Samstagabend ihm gebracht hatte, hätte Remus unter den Tisch kehren können, doch dass auch sie die Auswirkungen dieses angeblichen Scherzes abbekommen hatte, hatte ihm wirklich zu schaffen gemacht und ihm ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen bereitet. Natürlich war es irgendwie dämlich von ihm, sich für das verantwortlich zu fühlen, was seine Freunde getan hatten, besonders wo er doch gerade nicht mit ihnen sprach, aber irgendwie hatte es dieser Gedanke geschafft, sich in ihn hineinzufressen. Nur Sirius' und James' herzliche Entschuldigung gemeinsam mit einem Paket Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf, hatte es geschafft, das Gefühl zu vertreiben, und während er seinen Toast aß, fühlte er sich mit der Welt im Ganzen im Reinen.

Die einzige Überlegung, die sein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit dämpfte, war die Tatsache, dass in vier Tagen der nächste Vollmond bevorstand und er wegen der starken Überwachung der Ländereien seine Zweifel hatte, ob seine Freunde zu ihm stoßen konnten. Nachdem er sich wieder mit James und Sirius versöhnt hatte, hatte er erfahren, dass die beiden schon seit einigen Tagen damit beschäftigt waren, die Karte des Rumtreibers zu überwachen, um herauszufinden, wie die Patrouillenrouten und Wachpläne der Auroren aussahen.

Bis jetzt hatten sie beängstigend wenige Lücken in ihren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gefunden, und Remus befürchtet, dass es selbst mit dem Tarnumhang und ihren Animagusgestalten ein schwieriges Unterfangen werden würde, sich nach draußen zur Heulenden Hütte zu schleichen.

„Ich denke, ihr solltet es wirklich lassen“, bemerkte er leise in der Mittagspause, während sie durch das Klappern der vielen Teller und das Hintergrundgemurmel der anderen Gryffindors vor Lauschern geschützt waren. „Ihr habt doch selbst gesagt, dass ihr nur sehr geringe Chancen habt...“

James verdrehte die Augen und ließ erst gar nicht zu, dass er weitersprach. „Blödsinn. Wir finden schon einen Weg, und wer würde schon hinter einem Hund, einem Hirschen und einer Ratte drei regelbrechende Schüler vermuten?“

„Außerdem können wir dich nicht alleine lassen“, fügte Peter mit seiner eigenen Loyalität hinzu, was ihn noch entschlossener wirken ließ als seine beiden Freunde.

„Und welches größere Abenteuer könntest du dir vorstellen, als vor den Augen des halben Aurorenbüros unbemerkt das Schloss zu verlassen und wieder zurückzukommen?“ Das enthusiastische Leuchten in Sirius' Augen ließ die Sorge wieder in Remus hochsteigen, er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was mit seinen Freunden passieren würde, wenn es irgendein Missverständnis mit den Auroren geben würde... aber andererseits machte der Gedanke an die Verwandlung, wie sie in seiner Zeit vor Hogwarts und in den Ferien gewesen war, ihm Angst. Große Angst, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war.

James schien seine veränderte Stimmung zu spüren, denn er legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm und drückte zu, eine merkwürdig beruhigende Geste. „Hör zu, Moony – du brauchst uns, und das wissen wir alle. Und abgesehen davon sind wir alle alt genug und vernünftig genug“, der scherzhafte Seitenblick auf Sirius ließ diesen empört aufschnauben, „um unsere eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und es ist nun mal unsere Entscheidung, dass wir dir helfen möchten, und ein paar Auroren können uns davon nicht abhalten.“

Zögerlich nickte Remus, er wusste, wenn seinen Freunden irgendetwas geschehen würde, würde er sich das niemals verzeihen können, und trotz James' Versicherung fühlte er sich doch für sie verantwortlich. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann war er Rumtreiber genug, um dieses Risiko einzugehen, denn so vernünftig und gefasst er meist auch wirkte, er genoss die Freiheit mit den anderen, genoss es manchmal auch, die Regeln zu brechen, ohne erwischt zu werden.

Seine Gedanken wurden von Sirius' und James' plötzlichem, überheblichen Grinsen unterbrochen, und als er sich umblickte, bemerkte er, dass Florence gerade durch die Tür der Großen Halle gekommen war, in Begleitung einer ihrer Freundinnen. Augenblicklich verlor das Mittagessen erheblich an Priorität und er erhob sich, um sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Haustisch abzufangen.

„Hey“, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln, als sie ihn herankommen sah, und blieb stehen, um ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln, ein Ritual, das sich seit ihrem gemeinsamen Picknick in ihre täglichen Routinen eingeschlichen hatte.

„Hi Florence“, entgegnete er fröhlich, und sie lächelte. „Wie sieht es in Verwandlung aus? Wir wollten ja noch eine Stunde einschieben, bevor du diesen Aufsatz für McGonagall abgeben musst...“

Sie nickte, als sie sich an ihre Abmachung erinnerte. „Überraschend gut, muss ich sagen – ich glaube, deine Arbeit zeigt die erste Wirkung.“

Ihr Grinsen sprang auch auf ihn über, als er das Lob und die Anerkennung in ihrer Stimme hören konnte. „Ähm... danke?“

„Trotzdem würd ich mich gerne mit dir treffen – hast du vielleicht morgen irgendwann Zeit, in die Bibliothek zu kommen, für eine Stunde oderso? Dann könntest du dir meinen fertigen Aufsatz durchlesen und meine Fehler ausbessern.“

Remus nickte. „Das klingt nach einem Plan.“

Die Pause zwischen ihnen, nachdem das unmittelbare Thema ihres Gesprächs abgehandelt war, zog sich in die Länge und gewann an Peinlichkeit.

„Du siehst blass aus“, bemerkte sie schließlich und Remus konnte gerade noch ein Zusammenzucken verhindern – so unangenehm die Stille gewesen war, das war ein Gesprächsthema, auf das er mit Vorliebe verzichtet hätte... „Ich fühle mich schon ein paar Tage nicht so gut“, entgegnete er ausweichend und die Besorgnis, die augenblicklich in Florence' Augen auftauchte, befriedigte und bekümmerte ihn gleichermaßen.

„Warst du schon bei Madame Pomfrey?“, fragte sie und er schüttelte den Kopf, fügte aber, als sei widersprechen wollte, schnell hinzu: „Aber ich wollte am Wochenende bei ihr vorbeigehen.“

„Heißt das, unsere Nachhilfe morgen fällt aus?“ Die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht fachte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend an, das er nicht so recht beschreiben konnte, doch auch ohne diese zusätzliche Motivation hätte er es nicht geschafft, sie im Stich zu lassen. „Natürlich nicht“, antwortete er beruhigend und sie strahle sofort wieder, was ihn ebenfalls zum Lächeln brachte.

„Also bis dann?“, meinte sie fragend und er nickte, bevor er zu seinen Freunden zurückkehrte. Sirius grinste spöttisch, sagte aber nichts – selbst eine so gute Gelegenheit wie diese, sich einen Spaß auf seine Kosten zu erlauben, verlor irgendwann an Reiz – und James nickte nur über seinen Teller hinweg.

 

Der Nachmittag brachte ihnen eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, der sie alle mittlerweile mit einer gewissen resignierten Gelassenheit entgegensahen. Lovejoy hatte in den letzten Wochen ganz genau nach ihren Vorkenntnissen gefragt und sich von einigen ihrer Mitschüler sogar die alten Aufzeichnungen geben lassen, und danach mit der theoretischen Besprechung eines Zauberduelles begonnen. Selbst James, der geneigt war, alle Auroren zu vergöttern, hatte mittlerweile fast vergessen, dass auch ihre Professorin diesem Beruf angehörte, so langweilig waren ihre Stunden. Sirius und er unterhielten sich während des Unterrichtes meist damit, auf der Karte des Rumtreibers das, was James als „echte Auroren“ bezeichnete, bei ihrer Überwachung des Schlosses zu beobachten.

Auch diese Stunde schien nicht anders zu werden, Lovejoy schloss zum Klingeln das Klassenzimmer auf und sie alle nahmen Platz – die Rumtreiber hatten wieder ihren Stammplatz in der letzten Reihe eingenommen.

Ihre Professorin stand an ihrem Pult und wartete, bis widerwillig Ruhe in den Klassenraum eingekehrt war, dann blickte sie erwartungsvoll in die Runde. „Einen guten Tag Ihnen allen. Wie Sie sich sicherlich erinnern, haben wir in unseren letzten Unterrichtseinheiten die grundlegenden Regeln und Abläufe eines Duells besprochen, und heute werden wir dieses Thema weiter bearbeiten.“

„Ich leg mich schon mal schlafen“, zischte Sirius vernehmlich zu seinen Freunden hin – etwas zu vernehmlich, denn Lovejoy wurde auf ihn aufmerksam und bedachte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Mr Black, möchten Sie nicht zu mir nach vorne kommen?“

Für einen Moment schien Sirius an der Grenze zur Rebellion zu stehen, doch dann entschied er sich offensichtlich um und stolzierte nach vorne zur Tafel in dem Bewusstsein, dass nichts, was ihre Professorin tun konnte, ihm wirklich schaden würde.

Lovejoys ruhiger, fast unbeteiligter Blick verfolgte ihn auf seinem ganzen Weg, und als er schließlich neben sie trat, wandte sie sich der Klasse zu. „Nun, wer von Ihnen erinnert sich noch an die erste Regel eines Zauberduelles?“

Eine Ravenclaw, die gemeinsam mit ihnen Unterricht hatte, meldete sich und erklärte auf ein Nicken hin: „Die Duellanten stellen sich in einem von ihnen gewählten Abstand auf und verbeugen sich.“

Lovejoy nickte. „Sehr gut. Mr Black, erscheint Ihnen vom Fenster bis an die Wand angemessen?“

Für einen Moment geschah nichts – und dann schien ein Keuchen durch die Klasse zu gehen, als die Schülerinnen und Schüler begriffen, was hier geschah.

Auch Sirius wirkte verdutzt, doch der übliche, arrogante Gesichtsausdruck kehrte nur einen Herzschlag später auf sein Gesicht zurück. „Aber natürlich, Professor Lovejoy.“

Sie nahmen unter den angespannten Blicken der Klasse Aufstellung, die Zauberstäbe in den Händen, und musterten sich, Sirius siegessicher, ihre Lehrerin noch immer ruhig, fast abwesend. Doch gerade als Sirius zu einer kleinen Verbeugung ansetzen wollte, traf ihn die Ganzkörperklammer und er erstarrte, einen Ausdruck der Empörung auf seinem Gesicht eingefroren.

Die Stille war so dick, dass Remus glaubte, sich kaum bewegen zu können, bis Sirius zu schwanken begann, seine Augen sich panisch umherbewegten und Lovejoy den Fluch mit einer schnellen Zauberstabbewegung aufhob. So als ob diese Regung der Startschuss gewesen wäre, brach Tumult in der Klasse aus.

„Sie haben geschummelt“, rief James lauter als alle anderen und auch Peter und Remus empörten sich, wenn auch auf eine stillere, beherrschtere Art. Andere Schüler aus Gryffindor reagierten ähnlich, aber Remus bemerkte auch, dass einige der Hufflepuffs hämische Blicke tauschten und auch Lily zufrieden zu ihrer Freundin Emily hinübersah, die ihre Reaktion allerdings nicht so recht teilen wollte, während Sirius sich desorientiert umblickte.

Der Augenblick der Verwirrung hielt allerdings nicht lange an, einen Augenblick später schloss Sirius sich den lautstarken Protesten seines besten Freundes an, während Remus sich auf wütende Blicke beschränkte. Es war einfach nicht...

Ein lauter Knall aus Lovejoys Zauberstab ließ die Schüler schließlich verstummen, egal in welche Richtung ihre Reaktion gegangen war, und sie wandte sich – nicht im Geringsten aus dem Konzept gebracht – Sirius zu. „Sie möchten etwas sagen, Mr Black?“

Er wirkte ein wenig unruhig unter den gespannten Blicken der Klasse, jetzt, wo er seine Behauptungen in die Stille hinein machen musste anstatt in die lautstarke Empörung seiner Freunde, doch das hielt ihn von nichts ab. „Das ist nicht fair“, beschwerte er sich und als Lovejoy ihn nur fragend ansah, fuhr er fort. „Ich meine, Sie haben uns die Regeln selbst beigebracht, und dann halten Sie sich nicht einmal daran...“

Persönlich fand Remus, dass es von Sirius ein wenig merkwürdig klang, wenn er sich auf Regeln berief, doch die Antwort seiner Lehrerin hielt ihn davon ab, den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen.

„Ja, ich habe Ihnen die Regeln beigebracht – weil Sie sie kennen müssen. Aber die dunklen Hexen und Zauberer, denen Sie vielleicht gegenüberstehen werden, wenn Sie diese Schule verlassen, werden sich nicht daran halten. Und wenn Sie sich darauf verlassen, dass der Todesser, der Ihnen gegenübersteht, sich vor ihnen verneigt, bevor er einen _Avada Kedavra_ auf Sie loslässt, dann sind Sie ebenso schnell tot, wie Ihr Klassenkollege gerade betäubt war.“

Absolute Stille, wie sie in dem Raum vor dieser Unterrichtsstunde selten geherrscht hatte, umhüllte die Tische und Stühle, während Lovejoy jedem einzelnen ihrer Schüler ins Gesicht blickte aus Augen, in denen plötzlich ein zuvor verstecktes Feuer brannte. Auch Remus konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken und selbst James, der zuvor an der Schwelle zur Meuterei gestanden war, schien nun zum ersten Mal zu begreifen, dass diese Frau eine Aurorin war und selbst gegen Todesser gekämpft hatte.

„Begreifen Sie das jetzt, Ladies und Gentlemen, oder Sie werden den Preis für Ihre Unwissenheit nicht in Hauspunkten und schlechten Noten bezahlen, sondern mit dem Blut Ihrer Freunde und vielleicht sogar mit dem Ihren.“


	18. Ein Mangel an Empathie

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 18: Ein Mangel an Empathie**

In Lilys Augen war Hogwarts noch nie so trübsinnig und still, so leer und unfreundlich gewesen wie in diesem letzten Jahr, das sie hier verbringen sollte. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie sich jedes Jahr gefreut, wenn sie in den großen roten Zug einsteigen und ihre Fahrt nach Schottland antreten durfte, doch heute war diese hoffnungsvolle Erwartung nur noch eine dumpfe Erinnerung, die sie selbst nicht mehr so recht begriff.

Ihre Eltern lasen den Tagespropheten nicht, hatten keine magischen Verwandten und Freunde außer ihr, die ihnen von den traumatischen Ereignissen der letzten Monate berichten konnten, doch selbst sie spürten die Angst, die viele Hexen und Zauberer in diesen Tagen ergriffen hatte. Wie viel schlimmer war es also hier im Schloss, wo jeden Tag ein ganzer Schwarm von Eulen durch die hohen Fenster der Großen Halle hereinschoss, um Zeitungen, Briefe, Nachrichten von der Familie zu bringen, die alle von der Angst vor Du-weißt-schon-wem zu zittern schienen?

Lily seufzte auf und blickte den Haustisch entlang. Vor sieben Jahren war Hogwarts für sie ein Ort der Geheimnisse und des Wunders gewesen, jetzt war das Schloss vollgefüllt mit Angst, und das obwohl es unter dem Schutz des einzigen Zauberers stand, vor dem sich Du-weißt-schon-wer angeblich fürchtete. Und nach allem, was sie von ihren Freunden und deren Eltern wusste, war es außerhalb der schützenden Mauern, im Ministerium und in der Winkelgasse, noch schlimmer – und selbst das Gefühl hier im Schloss erinnerte sie an die Erzählungen ihrer Eltern und Großeltern vom Krieg und den ungezählten Nächten, die sie in Luftschutzbunkern verbracht hatten, um den Bomben zu entgehen.

Wenn es keine Lichtblicke in dieser unangenehmen Atmosphäre gegeben hätte, Lily wäre vielleicht schon wieder nach Hause gefahren, doch aus all dem Grau strahlten manchmal doch kleine Sterne hervor. Sirius Black, der von Professor Lovejoy verhext wurde, war einer dieser positiven Momente, doch wirklich aufrecht hielt sie die Tatsache, dass Severus wieder mit ihr sprach, dass sie sich versöhnt hatten, dass es sich manchmal sogar anfühlte wie früher. Und Nathan Devers war geheilt in die Räumlichkeiten der Slytherins zurückgekehrt, was ihr eine Sorge von den Schultern nahm, die sie viel zu lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte.

 _Devers..._ Dass sie an den Jungen dachte, erinnerte sie daran, was sie eigentlich vorhatte und wieso sie noch immer an ihrem Platz am Gryffindor-Haustisch saß, obwohl sie ihr Frühstück schon längst beendet hatte. Der Vertrauensschüler aß am anderen Ende der Großen Halle mit einigen seiner Freunde, und Lily gab sich einen Ruck, erhob sich und lief so beiläufig wie möglich zu ihm hinüber, obwohl sie ihre Nervosität in ihrer Magengegend spüren konnte.

Er blickte erst auf, als sie ihn schon fast erreicht hatte, und betrachtete sie aus kühlen, braunen Augen, die sie während seiner Zeit im Krankenflügel noch nie gesehen hatte, sagte aber nichts. Auch die Blicke seiner... Freunde? Kollegen? hafteten auf ihr und sie musste den Reflex unterdrücken, an sich herabzublicken und den Fleck auf ihrer Bluse zu suchen. „Hi.“

Devers sagte nichts, ruckte nur ein wenig mit dem Kopf, um ihr zu bedeuten, weiterzusprechen, und als Lily sich umsah, um _irgendetwas_ zu tun, sah sie Rabastan Lestrange am anderen Ende des Haustisches, der sie aufmerksam betrachtete. Sie schluckte. „Ich... ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich...“ Gegen ihren Willen hielt sie inne, die Sätze, die sie in ihrem Kopf vorbereitet hatte, um ihn anzusprechen, klangen plötzlich kindisch und unfertig im Angesicht seiner kühlen Reaktion. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht, und ich hoffe, dass wir jetzt in unseren verschiedenen Funktionen endlich zusammenarbeiten können.“

Devers schnaubte. „Und um das zu sagen, hast du den weiten Weg bis zum Slytherintisch unternommen? Ihr Gryffindors seid wirklich dämlicher, als ich dachte.“

Fast gegen ihren Willen spürte Lily, wie ihr Temperament sich in ihrer Brust bemerkbar machte und ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss. „Und für Slytherins ist es wohl vollkommen unmöglich, es anzunehmen, wenn man nett zu ihnen sein möchte!“

„Dass du die Schulsprecherin bist, bedeutet nicht, dass ich dein bester Freund sein muss, Evans. Und jetzt zieh Leine!“

Für einen Moment erwog Lily, das Gespräch fortzuführen, doch die Erinnerung an Severus und an das, was er über Slytherins gesagt hatte, stieg wieder in ihr auf und sie begriff, wie unklug es wäre, Devers noch weiter zu bedrängen. Egal, was er fühlte, er würde nicht freundlich zu ihr sein können, während Rabastan Lestrange, einer der Nachwuchs-Todesser in seinem Haus, zusah – aber Wissen half nicht viel gegen unbändige Wut. „Schön“, fauchte sie, und dass er nicht reagierte, nur die Augenbrauen hob, stachelte ihren Zorn nur an. „Schön! Wenn du ein gut gemeintes Friedensangebot nicht erkennst, wenn du es siehst, dann bist du selbst schuld!“

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, stapfte sie davon, in die Richtung der Eingangshalle, und die Gruppe von Erstklässlern, die ihr entgegenkam, beeilte sich, ihr auszuweichen. Slytherins waren so dämlich!

Ehrenkodex, antiquierte Moralvorstellungen, die Reinheit des Blutes – warum konnten sie nicht einfach so geradlinig und ehrlich sein wie Gryffindors oder Hufflepuffs oder auch noch Ravenclaws? Wo lag der Reiz daran, in einem Haus zu sein, in dem man seinen Kollegen nicht vertrauen konnte, nicht wusste, wer im eigenen Schlafsaal einem vielleicht ein Messer in den Rücken rammen wollte? Und wieso zum Teufel hatte Severus eigentlich dorthin gewollt?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich, etwas weniger fest auf den Teppichboden aufzustampfen, um den missbilligenden Blicken der Portraits zu entgehen. Eigentlich war sie doch selbst schuld. Sie wusste – nein, jeder wusste – dass Slytherins gemein und intrigant waren und sich nicht mit den Schülern aus anderen Häusern verstanden. Warum also musste sie es immer und immer wieder versuchen, einem von ihnen näher zu kommen, zuerst Severus und nun Devers?

Natürlich waren ihre verdammten Gefühle schuld. Sie mochte Severus, fand, dass er ein guter Mensch war, wenn er nicht von seinen verdammten Todesserfreunden beeinflusst wurde – und nun, wo sie nicht mehr an der Schule waren, alle ihre eigenen Wege gingen, kam dieser gute Mensch wieder zum Vorschein. Und Devers war ihr nicht mehr egal, seit sie Stunden damit verbracht hatte, im Krankenflügel an seinem Bett zu sitzen und sich um ihn zu sorgen – sie hatte sogar mit Black gesprochen, um ihm zu helfen, verdammt noch mal! War das in seinen Augen gar nichts wert?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dass Emotionen nicht immer auf dieselbe Erwiderung trafen, sollte sie eigentlich wissen... immerhin hatte James Potter es noch immer nicht begriffen, dass sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Trotzdem fiel es ihr schwer zu verstehen, dass jemand nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, dass jemand sie nicht mochte, und wütend blinzelte sie ein paar Tränen weg, bevor sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verschwand.

 

Sie hatte ihren inneren Aufruhr noch immer nicht überwunden, als sie am Nachmittag desselben Tages am See entlanglief und in den warmen Strahlen der Sonne badete. Obwohl der Oktober nur noch wenige Tage entfernt war, war der erste Monat in Hogwarts wärmer gewesen als der ganze Sommer, den sie bei ihren Eltern verbracht hatte, und auch weitaus weniger nebelig. Lily konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso, genoss es aber in vollen Zügen – bis hinter einem Busch neben dem See Severus Snape hervortrat.

Sie zuckte zusammen und wollte schon nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, als sie bemerkte, wer da vor ihr stand und ihre Schultern sich wieder entspannten. Trotzdem war ihre Reaktion nicht an Severus verloren, das bemerkte sie an dem verletzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Hallo. Ich hab dich zuerst gar nicht erkannt.“

„Lily.“ Ihre Worte glätteten seine Stirn ein wenig, doch der besorgte Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb, als er sie auf einen der versteckteren Pfade auf den Ländereien führte, um nicht mit ihr gesehen zu werden.

Trotzdem blieb er so lange still und bedachte sie mit nachdenklichen Seitenblicken, dass es sie nervös machte und sie schließlich anhielt und sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Spuck es aus, Sev, bevor du dich daran verschluckst!“

Ihre Stimme klang harscher als beabsichtigt, zu viel Wut vom Morgen gärte noch in ihr, als dass sie sich hätte zusammennehmen können, und sie sah, wie Severus' Gesichtsausdruck sich verhärtete. „Devers hat mich angebrüllt und gefragt, ob du jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren hast.“

Lily funkelte ihn an. „Ich wollte nur nett sein!“

„Für ihn ist es allerdings gar nicht angenehm, wenn du nett zu ihm bist – oder möchtest du, dass er den nächsten Fluch abbekommt?“

„Natürlich nicht!“

Ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich in seine schwarzen, bis sie schließlich seufzte und zu Boden blickte. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht will, Severus. Aber ich hab mir so lange Sorgen um ihn gemacht, bin so lange im Krankenflügel neben ihm gesessen... ich wollte einfach einmal ein paar Worte mit dem Menschen wechseln, der dahinter steckt.“

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Devers weiß gar nichts von dir – er war bewusstlos, als du dir Sorgen um ihn gemacht hast. Und dass du mit dazu beigetragen hast, dass er wieder gesund wird, weiß auch niemand außer uns beiden und Dumbledore, also verhältst du dich für ihn jetzt vollkommen irrational. Und wenn Slytherins irrationales Verhalten bemerken, fangen sie an, nach Intrigen Ausschau zu halten, nach versteckten Motiven.“

„Aber ich habe keine versteckten Motive! Ich möchte ihn einfach nur kennen lernen!“

Selbst in ihrer Empörung bemerkte sie Severus' mitleidigen Blick, er sah sie an, wie sie vielleicht ein Kind angesehen hätte, das zwar sehr süß war, aber noch nicht begriffen hatte, wie die Welt wirklich funktionierte.

„Lily, das weiß er nicht. Er hat keine Ahnung, was du von ihm willst, er glaubt, du willst ihn für deine Zwecke einspannen und hat Angst, dass Black wieder auf ihn losgeht, wenn du ihm weiter hinterherläufst.“

Fast unterbewusst nahm sie wahr, wie die Wut in ihr hochkroch und ihr Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigte, doch das war ihr in diesem Moment vollkommen egal. „Und seit wann weißt ausgerechnet du, was andere Menschen denken und fühlen?“

Severus' Gesicht verhärtete sich und seine Lippen verwandelten sich in diesen dünnen Strich, den sie zu hassen gelernt hatte. „Wie ich schon sagte, Lily, ich habe mit ihm gesprochen.“ Seine erzwungene Ruhe schnitt tief, wirkte wie eine kalte Dusche auf sie, und einen Moment später hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle, auch wenn sie sich schämte.

„Es tut mir leid, Sev“, seufzte sie und er nickte. „Ich weiß.“

Sie wusste, mehr konnte sie nicht von ihm erwarten, und schweigend spazierten sie am See entlang durch das Sonnenlicht, das fröhlich und grün durch die Blätter fiel und auf Lily fast surreal wirkte.

„Trotzdem solltest du Devers in Ruhe lassen, Lily.“

Sie seufzte auf und blickte zu ihm hoch, in das blasse, entschlossene Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, der eher einen erneuten Streit mit ihr riskieren würde, als zuzulassen, dass sie wieder verletzt wurde. Ihre scharfe Antwort schmolz gemeinsam mit ihrem Stirnrunzeln hinweg. „Ich weiß, Severus... ich weiß.“

Ganz offensichtlich hatte er mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet, denn er hob die Augenbrauen, doch Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf und bedeutete ihm, weiter zu gehen und dem Pfad am See entlang zu folgen. Sie hoffte, dass ein wenig von dem Frieden der zwitschernden Vögel und rauschenden Blätter auch auf sie überspringen, ihre verletzten Gefühle besänftigen würde – denn sie konnte nicht einmal auf irgendjemanden wütend sein, um sich abzureagieren. Sie war an ihrer Situation ganz einfach selbst schuld, weil sie wieder einmal nicht nachgedacht hatte.

Auf den zweiten Blick wirkte all das, was Severus gesagt hatte, vernünftig und logisch, was es für sie noch peinlicher machte, dass sie nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen war, einfach nachzudenken und ihren eigenen Verstand zu verwenden. Natürlich wusste Devers nicht, wer sie war, und dass er ihr plötzlich wichtig war, nachdem sie sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, bedeutete nicht, dass es umgekehrt genauso sein musste. Im Nachhinein schämte sie sich fast, so egoistisch gewesen und seine Gefühle nicht bedacht zu haben, und das, wo sie Severus vorgeworfen hatte, kein Einfühlungsvermögen zu haben!

„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte sie und spürte, wie er neben ihr inne hielt, überrascht und auch ein wenig verwirrt. „Ich habe meine Wut an dir ausgelassen, und das sollte ich nicht...“

Für einen Moment spürte sie, wie seine dunklen Augen auf ihr ruhten, dann streckte er seine Hand aus und drückte in einer Geste, die scheu und unsicher wirkte, ihre Schulter. Sie lächelte und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter, während Lily fand, dass der Herbst plötzlich viel farbenfroher aussah als noch Momente zuvor.

„Eigentlich könnten wir wieder einmal brauen, Severus. Das heißt, nur, wenn du das möchtest“, fügte sie hastig hinzu, doch der ehrliche Ausdruck von Freude auf seinem Gesicht überzeugte sie davon, dass ihr spontaner Impuls richtig gewesen war.

„Natürlich möchte ich das.“


	19. Vollmond

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 19: Vollmond**

_Lily Potter._ Auf der Karte des Rumtreibers schien ihr Name im Mädchenschlafsaal fast zu leuchten, und James musste sich dazu zwingen, seine Augen von ihr loszureißen und sich wieder auf andere Bereiche der Karte zu konzentrieren. Remus war bereits auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel, um von dort aus gemeinsam mit Madame Pomfrey in die Heulende Hütte zu gehen, und eigentlich war es jetzt höchste Zeit, die letzten Änderungen im Wachplan der Auroren auszuspähen und sich dann auf den Weg zu machen.

Trotzdem konnte James sich nicht so recht entschließen, endlich die Karte zusammenzurollen und aufzubrechen, seine Motivation, Unheil anzurichten, war in den letzten Tagen auf einen bedenklichen Tiefststand gefallen, der sogar Sirius bereits aufgefallen war. Die Geschichte mit Lily, Snape und dessen Liebesbrief war wie ein Lauffeuer durch die ganze Schule gegangen und hatte die Gerüchte über Remus' wütenden Auftritt im Gemeinschaftsraum verdrängt. Und James hatte – unweigerlich – einige der Auswirkungen abbekommen, denn wenn auch nur irgendeine unschuldige, zurückgezogene Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff nicht von seiner verzweifelten Liebe zu Lily Potter gehört hatte, dann hatte er sie noch nicht gefunden.

In den verschiedenen Varianten der Gerüchte war er entweder rasend vor Eifersucht und wollte Schniefelus so schnell wie möglich zum Duell stellen (was auch stimmte!), oder Lily betrog ihn mit Snape, oder er hatte einer Dreierbeziehung zugestimmt, oder... die Möglichkeiten nahmen kein Ende, und das Gekicher und Getuschel auf den Gängen machten ihn fast wahnsinnig. Er war es gewöhnt, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, doch diese Aufmerksamkeit mischte sich meistens nicht in sein Privatleben ein, sondern die Schüler tratschten nur darüber, wie toll denn sein letzter Streich gewesen war. Und sie hatten ihm nicht bei Lily geschadet.

Seit diesem Morgen und den ersten Gerüchten ging sie ihm noch mehr aus dem Weg als zuvor, zeigte sich auch kaum mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn er in der Nähe war, und selbst in den Stunden setzte sie sich meist ans entgegengesetzte Ende der Klasse und konzentrierte sich stur auf den Unterricht. Merkwürdigerweise schien ihr die Situation nicht so sehr zu schaffen zu machen wie ihm, aber sie war es ja auch nicht, die von allen ausgelacht wurde, weil sie es seit drei Jahren nicht schaffte, das Mädchen ihrer Träume rumzukriegen.

„Krone!“ Sirius' Stimme klang ungeduldig, als er die Vorhänge des Himmelbettes zur Seite riss und missmutig auf James hinunterstarrte. „Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, können wir ohnehin im Schlafsaal bleiben!“

James murmelte eine brummige Zustimmung und erhob sich schließlich, schwang die Beine auf den Boden und reichte die Karte des Rumtreibers an Sirius weiter.

„Wie siehts aus?“, fragte dieser und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie immer. Sie sind auf Patrouille, aber wenn Peter sich verwandelt und wir uns unter dem Tarnumhang verstecken, sollten wir es bis zur Peitschenden Weide schaffen. Und den Wald kontrollieren sie ohnehin nicht – wir müssen es nur ungesehen hinein- und wieder hinausschaffen.“

„Nur“, schnaubte Peter und James wusste, er hatte Recht – mit einem wütenden Werwolf, der die letzten beiden Vollmonde über in einem Keller eingesperrt gewesen war, einem Hirsch und einem großen Hund in den Schutz der Bäume zu gelangen, ohne entdeckt zu werden, war keine einfache Aufgabe.

„Ein Kinderspiel für die besten Rumtreiber des Schlosses.“ Sirius klang von jedem Zweifel unberührt, selbst nach der Episode mit Professor Lovejoy in der Freitagsstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Manchmal fragte James sich, woher sein Freund diesen scheinbar endlosen Vorrat an Selbstbewusstsein hatte, wo doch seine Familie und seine Erziehung ihn nicht mit einem Übermaß daran ausgestattet haben konnten, aber dann war er einfach wieder froh, dass sein Freund so war, wie er war.

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen“, meinte er und fischte den Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer, den er ganz unten unter einigen uralten Pullovern und Hosen verborgen hatte, die er ohnehin nie trug.

„Sag ich doch.“ Manchmal nervte es aber auch einfach nur, dass Sirius das letzte Wort haben musste.

 

Der Weg durch das Schloss hinunter bis in die Eingangshalle stellte sich überraschend problemlos dar, zwar durften sie sich nicht mehr auf den Gängen aufhalten, aber mit der Karte des Rumtreibers war es nicht schwierig, sich von herumstreunenden Professoren fernzuhalten. Die wirkliche Herausforderung begann erst, als sie die großen Tore des Schlosses so vorsichtig wie möglich öffneten und in die Dunkelheit der Ländereien hinaustraten.

Sirius hatte Peter in seiner Tasche versteckt, denn zu dritt hätten sie sich kaum unter dem Tarnumhang verbergen können, wie sie es in früheren Schuljahren getan hatten. Trotzdem war es schwierig, darauf zu achten, dass der Saum nicht über ihre Schuhe und Hosenbeine hinaufrutschte und gleichzeitig die Karte des Rumtreibers auf näherkommende Auroren zu überprüfen. Immerhin kannte James keinen ernstzunehmenden Jäger dunkler Magie, den ein einzelner, unmotiviert in der Landschaft stehender Fuß nicht misstrauisch gemacht hätte.

Das Rascheln des herbstlichen Windes verschluckte das Geräusch ihrer Schritte fast vollkommen und das war auch gut so, denn Sirius war während der Sommerferien noch ein gutes Stück gewachsen, weswegen sie sich mit der Eleganz eines betrunkenen Hippogreifes bewegten. „Autsch“, murmelte James, als sein Freund ihm wieder einmal auf den Fuß trat und sein Umhang an Sirius' Uhr hängen blieb. „Ich muss auf die Karte schauen!“

„Dann mach dich dünner, Krone“, entgegnete er und James schüttelte den Kopf. Den blassen Lichtstrahl seines Zauberstabes auf das Pergament zu richten war schwierig genug, und als er schließlich – nach einigen Kollisionen seiner Ellbogen mit Sirius' Rippen – einen Blick auf die feinen Tintenpunkte werfen konnte, erstarrte er.

„Auror zwischen den Gewächshäusern.“ Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar über dem Wind, der nun auffrischte, und Sirius presste sich an ihn, um den Tarnumhang so tief wie möglich nach unten fallen zu lassen. Sie wagten kaum zu atmen, während sie angestrengt in die Dunkelheit starrten, bis sie schließlich vermeinten, einen schwarzen Umriss zwischen den Schatten der niedrigen Gebäude zu sehen.

Fast konnte James spüren, wie sich die Sekunden in die Länge zogen und er auf jedes feine Ticken des Sekundenzeigers seiner Uhr ewig warten musste, doch dann bewegte sich der Auror und er sah, wie der kleine Punkt auf der Karte des Rumtreibers wieder hinter die Gewächshäuser huschte, auf den Weg, der hinab zum Verbotenen Wald führte.

„Uff“, machte James, ein Geräusch, das von einer erneuten Windböe fast verschluckt wurde, und sie schlichen weiter die Wiesen zur Peitschenden Weide hinab. Im Stillen fragte er sich, ob ihr gesamter Ausflug wohl so ablaufen würde, doch zu seiner Überraschung erreichten sie den Baum ohne Probleme. Seine wütenden Zweige knarzten und schlugen, als er die Nähe von Menschen bemerkte, doch Sirius hielt nur in ausreichendem Abstand an und bückte sich, um Peter nach unten zu lassen.

Die Ratte huschte durch die Dunkelheit davon, nach wenigen ihrer kleinen Trippelschritte bereits unsichtbar, bis schließlich die Zweige der mächtigen Weide erstarrten und sich nur noch leicht im Wind wiegten wie die jedes anderen Baumes. Nun wagten sich auch Sirius und James vor, duckten sich unter den tiefhängenden Ästen und bereits gelblich verfärbten Blättern hinweg, bis sie den aus der Ferne unsichtbaren Eingang des Tunnels erreichten. Sirius duckte sich unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und versteckte ihn und die Karte unter einem Stein am Fuße des Baumes, bevor er sich aufrichtete und streckte, froh, der Enge entkommen zu sein. Peter saß auf einer der Baumwurzeln, blickte aus seinen glänzend schwarzen Knopfaugen zu ihnen hoch, und James und Sirius tauschten einen Blick, bevor sie schließlich nickten.

Auch nach all den Jahren als Animagus fühlte sich die Verwandlung noch immer merkwürdig und irritierend an, wie sich sein Körper in die Länge streckte und kräftiger, muskulöser wurde, brachte ihn immer für einige Momente aus dem Konzept. Selbst als der große Hirsch den mächtigen Kopf schüttelte, um ein Gefühl für seine neuen Muskeln und Bewegungsabläufe zu bekommen, fühlte es sich fremd an, so als ob er sich selbst aus der Ferne beobachten würde.

Neben ihm schüttelte sich der große, bärengleiche Hund und nickte ihm zu, bevor er in dem engen Tunnel verschwand. James selbst war zu groß, um ihm bis zur Heulenden Hütte zu folgen, doch der Weg hatte keine Abzweigungen und anderen Öffnungen, also sollte es nicht zu schwierig sein, Remus in die richtige Richtung zu lenken.

Trotzdem konnte er dieses nagende Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, das in seinem Geist alle möglichen Unfälle und Katastrophen abspielte, die sich während der langen Minuten des Wartens in seiner Vorstellung festsetzten. Der Wolf könnte über Sirius herfallen, könnte ihnen am Ende des Tunnels entkommen und auf die Auroren losgehen, einige Schüler könnten verbotenerweise auf Wanderschaft sein...

Das Geräusch schwerer Pfoten auf felsigem Untergrund schreckte ihn auf und er nahm seine Position vor dem Tunnelausgang ein, das Geweih gesenkt, kurz bevor der große, graue Wolf hervortrat und seine Schnauze in die Luft streckte. Sirius war direkt hinter ihm, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, während er Witterung aufnahm, doch für den Moment schienen seine Jagdinstinkte befriedigt und er begnügte sich damit, ein markerschütterndes Heulen zum Mond zu schicken.

Für den Moment beruhigt knickte James seine langen Vorderbeine ein, bückte sich, und Peter sprang auf seinen Rücken und vergrub seine kleinen Pfoten in dem längeren Fell an seinem Halsansatz. Auch Sirius verließ nun vollständig den engen Tunnel, schob den Wolf ein wenig nach vorne, und dann jagten sie über die Ländereien los, in die Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes.

Erst als sie den Schatten der Peitschenden Weide verließen, in das silbrige Licht eintauchten, sah James, dass das graue Fell des Wolfes von roten Schlieren durchzogen war und dass an manchen Stellen ganze Haarbüschel fehlten. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie Remus nicht vor seiner Verwandlung erreichen konnten, dafür war der Mond heute viel zu früh aufgegangen, aber dass er seine Wut so früh gegen sich selbst richten würde, hatte er nicht gedacht. Vielleicht waren es die beiden Nächte gewesen, die er eingesperrt im Keller seines Elternhauses verbracht hatte, die ihn so viel wütender und unruhiger machten, aber das würden sie jetzt ändern.

James und Sirius hielten auf den Verbotenen Wald zu, und obwohl der Wolf einige Male innehielt und schnüffelte, vielleicht auf der Spur eines Auroren, erreichten sie das schützende Blätterdach ohne größeren Zwischenfall und James fühlte, wie die Erleichterung in ihm hochstieg. Trotz seiner und Sirius' großmäuliger, beruhigender Worte war er nervös gewesen, unruhig, was ihren nächtlichen Ausflug anging, zu viel konnte passieren, während Auroren über das Schlossgelände schwärmten.

Auch der große, schwarze Hund wirkte zufrieden und selbst der Wolf schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben, kleineres Wild zu jagen als einen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, denn er trottete auf einen Pfad zu, der in die Tiefen des Waldes führte.

 

Sie kehrten erst im Morgengrauen in ihren Schlafsaal zurück, müde, erschöpft und mit schmerzenden Muskeln, zerschlagen, mit Kratzern und Bisswunden übersät. Ob es die plötzliche Freiheit nach zwei Nächten des Eingesperrtseins gewesen war oder die Anwesenheit der Auroren, die er trotz der Gerüche des Waldes wahrgenommen hatte, der Wolf war in dieser Nacht unruhiger gewesen, unkontrollierbarer als je zuvor.

Mehrere Male hatten er und Sirius sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn werfen müssen, Bisse, Tritte und Schläge austeilen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, auf die Ländereien zurückzukehren, und nun, im blassen Licht der Dämmerung, zahlten sie den Preis für ihren Einsatz.

Trotzdem konnte James nicht verhindern, dass ihn dieses merkwürdige, erschöpfte Hochgefühl durchflutete, das immer mit einer mit seinen Freunden durchwachten Nacht einherging, und Sirius und Peter schien es ihren leuchtenden Augen nach zu urteilen nicht anders zu gehen.

„Es ist ein Glück, dass wir alleine im Schlafsaal sind“, meinte Peter, der es sich am Fußende seines Bettes bequem gemacht hatte und seine weniger vom Glück begünstigten Gefährten beobachtete. Er war als einziger von ihnen unverletzt geblieben und beobachtete nun, wie Sirius seine Wunden mit Diptam verschloss und James die Löcher und Schrammen in seiner Schuluniform ausbesserte. „Stellt euch vor, jemand würde uns so sehen!“

Sirius lachte auf, ein Laut, der allerdings gleich darauf von einem schmerzvollen Zischen verschluckt wurde. „Oh ja... _Wo wart ihr denn? - Ach, wir sind gerade mit einem Werwolf durch den Wald gelaufen! Und jetzt muss ich leider dein Gedächtnis verändern!_ “

„Als ob du das kannst!“ James schnaubte und schloss die letzte Naht an seinem Umhang, bevor er sich zurück auf das Bett fallen ließ.

„Nein.“ Sirius grinste. „Aber du musst zugeben, alleine der Satz ist cool – fast schon Grund genug, um Vergissmich zu werden!“

Noch einmal lachte James auf, bevor er seinen Blick auf den Himmel seines Bettes richtete und einschlief, ohne dass er es wirklich bemerkte.


	20. Konflikt des Herzens

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 20: Konflikt des Herzens**

Die große, schwarze Eule erschien während des Frühstücks und landete auf dem leeren Platz neben ihm am Slytherintisch, bevor sie gnädigerweise ein Stück seines Toastes annahm und ihm den Brief für ihn überreichte. Er kannte das Tier, es gehörte Wilkes, einem seiner Freunde, der im letzten Jahr seinen UTZ gemacht und die Schule verlassen hatte, und ihm jetzt regelmäßig schrieb.

Zwar war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht – denn auch Post von ihm enthielt, genauso wie Lucius' Briefe, Lobeshymnen auf den Dunklen Lord – aber Informationen über die Welt außerhalb Hogwarts' zu erhalten, die nicht aus dem Tagesprophet stammten, war immer eine gute Sache.

Ungeduldig entfaltete er das Pergament und überflog die Begrüßung, ein warmherziger und lebendiger Stil hatte noch nie zu Wilkes' Vorzügen... er erstarrte, als er den ersten Absatz überflog. _Wie du vielleicht schon aus anderer Quelle erfahren hast, Severus, bin ich mittlerweile den Reihen des Dunklen Lords beigetreten. Mein Arm schmerzt immer noch, doch wenn ich daran denke, wessen Mal ich trage, dann kommt mir der Preis nicht zu hoch vor. Ich habe schon einige Missionen für ihn durchgeführt und hoffe, dass du mir bald auf diesem Weg folgen wirst._

Er wusste nicht, woher der plötzliche Schmerz stammte, der ihn durchschoss und der merkwürdigerweise stärker wurde, wenn er zum Gryffindortisch mit Lilys rotem Haarschopf hinüberblickte. Was ihm hier angeboten wurde, war Macht, pure Macht – und die Möglichkeit, seine Forschungen weiterzuführen, weiter in die Dunkle Magie einzutauchen, die ihn so faszinierte. Es war das, was er sich in den letzten Jahren immer gewünscht hatte, sich erträumt hatte, wenn James Potter und seine Freunde ihm wieder einmal auflauerten. Sie würden es nicht wagen, einen Todesser anzugreifen, und er würde Dinge sehen und lernen, die über alles hinausgingen, das er sich bis jetzt auch nur vorstellen konnte.

Wieso war das alles nun für ihn in den Hintergrund gerückt? Wieso konnte er sich nicht freuen, dass der Dunkle Lord wirklich an ihm interessiert war, obwohl er noch nicht einmal die Schule abgeschlossen hatte?

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während er den Rest des Briefes überflog, belanglose Zeilen über die letzte Abendgesellschaft auf Malfoy Manor und eine hübsche, junge Reinblüterin, die Wilkes dort kennengelernt hatte. Nur sehr wenig von dem, was er las, nahm er auch wirklich wahr, so sehr schwammen seine Gedanken. Wieso? Wieso? Wieso? Was er bis jetzt nur vermutet und gehofft hatte, war nun zur Gewissheit geworden, also wieso schmerzte dieses Gefühl in seinem Inneren so sehr, dass er meinte, er müsste platzen?

Die Antwort schlug erst dann auf ihn ein, als sich das Frühstück dem Ende zuneigte und er wie zufällig zum Gryffindortisch hinüberblickte, wo Lily gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin aufstand und zum Unterricht aufbrach. Es war sie.

Auf dem Weg, den er beschreiten wollte, war kein Platz für sie in seinem Leben, und das nicht nur, weil sie nicht reinblütig war. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie auf die Sprüche und Tränke reagierte, die er entwickelte, auf die dunklen Bücher, die er gelegentlich las, und auch, wie sehr sie seine Freunde verabscheute. Auch wenn der Dunkle Lord vielleicht bereit wäre, sie aufgrund ihres Talents und ihrer Fähigkeiten zu akzeptieren – Lily würde sein Angebot niemals annehmen. Und jetzt, wo sie ihn wieder ansah, mit ihm sprach, mit ihm lachte, hatte er wieder etwas, das er verlieren konnte, wo er zuvor geglaubt hatte, er hätte sie schon durch seine eigene Dummheit vertrieben.

Nachdenklich starrte er auf seinen Teller, seit sie wieder Kontakt hatten, hatten sie nicht mehr explizit über die Dunklen Künste und seine Einstellung zu ihnen gesprochen, aber die Hoffnung, die bei dem Gedanken aufkeimte, verwelkte sofort wieder und hinterließ ein leeres Gefühl. Nur ein Idiot hätte nicht bemerkt, wie Lily zu schwarzer Magie stand, als sie im Krankenflügel saß und sich um Devers – und ihn selbst – sorgte und ihn warnte, vorsichtig zu sein.

Nein – wenn er wollte, dass Lily auch in Zukunft einen Platz in seinem Leben hatte, wenn auch nur als Freundin, dann musste er sich gegen das Angebot des Dunklen Lords entscheiden, und er wusste nicht, ob er das konnte.

 

Der freitägliche Unterricht brachte ihn einer Entscheidung auch nicht näher, auch wenn sich seine Gedanken während der Stunden fast ausschließlich um Lily drehten und um die Frage, wie er sich nun entscheiden sollte. Auch als die letzte Glocke klingelte, war er in seinen Überlegungen noch nicht sehr weit gelangt, sondern nur bis zu der Tatsache, dass er sich jetzt ja noch gar nicht entscheiden musste. Noch hatte kein definitives Angebot des Dunklen Lords ihn erreicht, nur die Einladung zu Lucius' Abendgesellschaft an Halloween, also konnte er sich noch ein wenig Zeit lassen, noch ein wenig überlegen, bevor er eine Antwort geben musste.

Allerdings schaffte es auch diese Erkenntnis nicht, ihn davon abzuhalten, das Problem immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf zu jagen, bis seine Gedanken sich ständig im Kreis drehten, und um sich ein wenig abzulenken, packte er nach der letzten Stunde seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Die allermeisten Schüler würden an diesem Nachmittag die letzten Strahlen der wärmenden Septembersonne genießen, also würde er viel Zeit haben, ein wenig nachzudenken und in Ruhe ein Buch oder zwei durchzublättern. Und wirklich, als er durch die schweren Türen trat und hinein in die Luft, die so sehr nach altem Wissen roch, waren fast alle Tische verwaist und er konnte sich an seinen Lieblingsplatz setzen, von dem aus er über den See hinausblicken konnte.

Müßig blätterte er durch die mageren Notizen des Schultages, seine Hausaufgaben würden seinen Geist genauso wenig fesseln können wie der Unterricht, der ihnen vorausgegangen war, also ließ er seine Tasche zurück und erhob sich. Ziellos wanderte er durch die Regalreihen, zog gelegentlich ein interessant aussehendes Buch von seinem Platz und betrachtete es kurz, bevor er es desinteressiert wieder zurückstellte.

Egal, was er versuchte, egal, was er tat, seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zurück zu Lily. Nicht nur zur Frage, was er von ihr wollte oder was sie von ihm wollte, sondern auch zu den Gerüchten, die seit der Szene, die sie in der Eingangshalle gemacht hatten, durch die Schule wanderten. Obwohl sie sich versöhnt hatten, brannte die Ohrfeige in seiner Erinnerung noch immer, und dass er bei jeder Gelegenheit von geflüsterten Kommentaren und leisem Gelächter daran erinnert wurde, machte es nicht besser.

Wenigstens in seinem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum musste er den Spott nicht ertragen, den anderen Slytherins war sein Ruf viel zu bewusst, als dass sie sich darauf einlassen würden, ihn zu necken oder ihn gar auf die Gerüchte anzusprechen. Lily hingegen schien, obwohl sie ständig bei den Gryffindors ein und ausging, von den abstrusen Geschichten ihrer Mitschüler vollkommen unbeeindruckt – und schaffte es manchmal sogar, darüber zu lachen. „Pass auf, sie werden schon irgendeinen anderen Skandal finden“, hatte sie gesagt, doch das machte die momentane Situation für Severus nicht angenehmer und...

„Schniefelus.“ Dass die Stimme leise war, machte sie um kein bisschen weniger bedrohlich. Severus' Hand schoss in die Tasche seines Umhangs und umfasste den Zauberstab darin, bevor er sich langsam umdrehte und James Potter und Sirius Black in die feindseligen Augen blickte.

„Und was macht ihr hier? Ich dachte, ihr wärt gegen Bücher allergisch!“

Potter antwortete nicht, sondern machte nur einen Schritt nach vorne, während Black den Fluchtweg zwischen den Regalen hindurch zu Madame Pince' Tisch abschnitt. Severus verfestigte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab und überprüfte, ob er ihn schnell ziehen konnte, eine Bewegung, die Potters Hand ebenfalls in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ.

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen wirkte fast greifbar, prickelte in Severus' Nacken, und er spürte, wie sich der Kragen seiner Schuluniform plötzlich enger anfühlte. Zwar waren sie hier in der Bibliothek, was die Möglichkeiten der beiden Gryffindors einschränkte, aber er konnte eben nicht wissen, was sie vorhatten und...

„Lass die Finger von Lily!“ Potter klang empört und Severus hatte gerade noch Zeit, die Ironie der Situation zu bewundern, bevor er feststellte, dass eine Antwort von ihm verlangt wurde. „Du sprichst doch nicht etwa von diesen unsäglichen Gerüchten, ich hätte eine Dreierbeziehung mit dir und ihr, Potter. Ich versichere dir, so tief würde ich niemals sinken.“

Noch bevor er es wirklich realisierte, hatten Potter und er selbst ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und funkelten sich über die Spitzen hinweg an, während Black einen Blick durch die Regale wagte, aber offensichtlich nichts Beunruhigendes entdeckte.

„Ich mein es ernst, Schniefelus. Lass die Finger von ihr. Sie ist viel zu gut für dich!“

Severus schnaubte – natürlich hätte er Potter sagen können, dass zwischen ihm und Lily nichts war und nach seiner jetzigen Einschätzung auch nie etwas sein würde, so sehr ihn das auch schmerzte... aber dann hätte er eine Niederlage eingestanden. Und das war Potter gegenüber vollkommen ausgeschlossen. „Ich dachte immer, Frauen dürften in eurer aufgeklärten, toleranten _Gryffindorwelt_ selbst entscheiden, was gut für sie ist. Also könntest du Lily ja auch nach ihrer Meinung über dich fragen, wenn sie dir noch nicht bekannt ist...“

Die Kälte in seiner Stimme war kein Gegner für die glühende Wut in Potters Augen, und er konnte fast sehen, wie kurz der andere Junge davor stand, ihn zu verfluchen. So befriedigend dieses Gefühl auch war, besonders intelligent war es nicht, Potter zur Weißglut zu treiben – selbst wenn Severus den ersten Fluch abfeuerte, war da immer noch Black, der sich rächen konnte. Und so sehr er Black auch hasste, er wusste im Gegensatz zu Pettigrew immerhin, welches Ende des Zauberstabes nach vorne musste, und hatte im Gegensatz zu Lupin auch den Mut, ihn einzusetzen.

„Lily würde sich niemals mit einem verdammten Schwarzmagier wie dir einlassen, Schniefelus!“

Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt nach hinten, bemühte sich, seine beiden Gegner gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten, doch einen Moment später spürte er Blacks bedrohliche Präsenz hinter sich. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Schniefelus.“

„Was möchtet ihr mir denn noch unbedingt mitteilen? Dass ich meine Finger von Lily lassen soll? Das hatten wir schon zwei Mal, und wenn ihr euch ohnehin nur wiederholt wie eine kaputte Schallplatte hätte ich jetzt Wichtigeres...“

Der nonverbale _Petrificus Totalus_ traf ihn, bevor er reagieren konnte, und hilflos spürte er, wie er nach hinten gegen Black kippte, der ihn achtlos auffing, so als ob es nur eine lästige Pflicht gewesen wäre. Für einige Momente noch, während Potter ihn anstarrte, hoffte er, dass Madame Pince den Lichtblitz vielleicht bemerkt hatte, doch die Stille der Bibliothek verkündete das Gegenteil.

„Hör mir zu, Schniefelus. Egal ob du es glaubst oder nicht, oder ob sie es glaubt oder nicht, du bist nicht gut für Lily. Überhaupt nicht. Bis jetzt scheint sie ja genug Verstand zu haben, um dir eine zu klatschen, wenn du ihr einen Liebesbrief schreibst, aber wenn du sie irgendwie verhext oder ihr einen Trank unterjubelst oder irgendwelche dunklen Zauber auf sie anwendest, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Verstanden?“

Severus erkannte eine rhetorische Frage, wenn er sie hörte, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass er sie ohnehin nicht beantworten konnte. Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob er im Moment vor lauter Wut und Hass auf die beiden Gryffindors einen vollständigen Satz hätte hervorbringen können – oder vor Wut und Hass auf sich selbst? Er wusste es nicht, bevorzugte im Zweifelsfall allerdings die Variante mit Potter und Black.

„Also lass sie in Ruhe. Und glaub mir, ich habe Mittel und Wege, herauszufinden, wann du dich mit ihr herumtreibst, du verdammter Schleimbeutel!“

Ein kurzer Austausch von Blicken zwischen den beiden Jungen, dann nickte Potter abrupt und gab ihm noch einen kleinen Stoß, bevor Black ihn am Kragen packte und ihn wie ein steifes Brett auf dem Steinfußboden der Bibliothek ablegte. Es überraschte Severus, dass er nicht rüde fallen gelassen wurde, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass jedes laute Geräusch Madame Pince auf den Plan gerufen hätte. Und jemanden auf seine Situation aufmerksam zu machen lag nun wirklich nicht im Interesse der beiden Gryffindors.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er noch ihre Schuhe erkennen, hörte das Echo ihrer Schritte, während sie durch die Buchreihen davongingen und zweifellos über den dummen Slytherin spotteten, der ihnen in die Finger gefallen war. Severus wusste selbst kaum, wieso seine Wut in ihrer Gegenwart immer seinen Verstand überstimmte und schämte sich jetzt, im Nachhinein dafür. Ein Trost allerdings blieb ihm: Potter hatte sicherlich keine Möglichkeit, seine Treffen mit Lily zu überwachen, und das erleichterte ihn ungemein.


	21. Schwimmunterricht

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 21: Schwimmunterricht**

Die Sonne und das gute Wetter waren gemeinsam mit dem September verschwunden, und pünktlich zum ersten Oktober fegte der erste, heftige Herbststurm über die zum Schloss gehörigen Ländereien. Lily bedauerte zwar, dass sie nicht mehr mit Severus am See spazieren gehen konnte, doch die Hausaufgaben hatten während ihres ersten Monats in Hogwarts stetig zugenommen, bis so gut wie alle Siebtklässler unter der Arbeitsbelastung stöhnten, also hätte sie ohnehin nicht viel Zeit gehabt.

Auch ihr gemeinsames Brauprojekt war noch nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten, sie hatten noch nicht einmal entschieden, in welchem Klassenzimmer sie ihre Kessel aufschlagen wollten, als eine Ankündigung am Schwarzen Brett im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum sie davon ablenkte. „Freies Schwimmen und Schimmunterricht“ hieß es dort, was Lily augenblicklich erklärte, wieso auf der Liste, die sie am Beginn des Schuljahres erhalten hatte, Badekleidung gestanden war.

„Das klingt doch toll“, bemerkte Emily augenblicklich, als sie endlich den Anschlag über die Köpfe einiger Zweitklässler hinweg lesen konnte, Lily konnte ihr allerdings nicht zustimmen. „Willst du da wirklich hin?“

„Na klar. Seit sechs Jahren frage ich mich, wozu wir diesen wunderbaren See direkt vor unserer Tür haben, wenn wir darin _eigentlich_ nichtschwimmen dürfen. Denkst du wirklich, ich lasse mir diese Gelegenheit entgehen?“

Lily seufzte auf – die Erinnerung an den Vorfall in ihrem fünften Jahr, auf den Emily anspielte, als sie sich in einer lauen Juninacht nach unten geschlichen hatten und von Professor Flitwick erwischt worden waren, trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, ihr die Idee schmackhaft zu machen. „Und was, wenn James Potter da ist und Kommentare über meine Bikinifigur von sich gibt?“

Emily lachte auf. „Du verhext ihn ohnehin, wenn er irgendetwas zu dir oder über dich sagt, also warum solltest du das ändern?“

„Ich weiß nicht...“, entgegnete sie erst, doch eine Woche stürmischen, regnerischen Wetters änderte ihre Meinung schnell und als schließlich der Samstag herankam, machte sie sich fast ebenso fröhlich wie Emily mit ihr auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle, um dort auf Professor McGonagall zu warten. Der größte Teil der anderen Gryffindors hatte sich mit ihren Taschen, Handtüchern und Bademänteln ebenfalls dort versammelt und zu ihrem Leidwesen konnte sie auch James Potter und seine Freunde unter ihren Hauskollegen entdecken.

„Mach dir nichts draus“, flüsterte Emily ihr zu und kicherte dann. „Und halt deinen Zauberstab bereit!“

Lily war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob ihre Freundin diesen Rat wirklich ernst meinte, beschloss aber, sich für den Fall des Falles einfach daran zu halten und ihren Zauberstab nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Die Blicke, die James regelmäßig in ihre Richtung warf, bestärkten sie in diesem Beschluss nur, bis Professor McGonagall mit den Professoren Sprout und Flitwick – ausgerechnet Flitwick! – im Schlepptau auftauchte und die Schülerinnen und Schüler mit einer Geste um Ruhe bat, während sie über ihre Köpfe hinwegblickte. „Folgt mir, Gryffindors.“

Zu Emilys – und auch Lilys – großer Überraschung machten sie sich allerdings nicht auf den Weg hinaus auf die Ländereien, sondern folgten jenem Korridor, der sie auch zu ihrem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und dem Büro von Professor Slughorn führte. Die beiden tauschten einen ratlosen Blick, während sie immer weiter in die Kerker vordrangen, bis sie schließlich vor einer großen, schweren Holztür anhielten, die zu einem der tiefsten Räume des gesamten Schlosses führen musste.

Aus der Ferne, über die Köpfe ihrer Mitschüler hinweg, konnte Lily sehen, wie McGonagall ihren Zauberstab zog und ein Passwort murmelte, bevor sich die uralten Bolzen des Schlosses mit hörbarem Knirschen entriegelten und die beiden Flügel aufschwangen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine große, hohe Kaverne, ähnlich derer, in der die Erstklässler normalerweise ihre Fahrt über den See beendeten, nur dass ihnen hier durch das große Tor feuchte Wärme entgegenschlug.

„Wow“, machte Emily leise und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um die raue Steindecke zu betrachten, während sie gemeinsam mit den vielen anderen Schülern die große Kammer betraten und von ihren Professorinnen resolut auf zwei kleine Siedlungen aus Spinden und Umkleidekabinen aufgeteilt wurden, eine für die Jungen, eine für die Mädchen.

Emily beeilte sich damit, in ihren Bikini zu schlüpfen und trieb auch Lily dazu an, sich möglichst schnell umzuziehen – Quidditch war nicht ihre einzige Leidenschaft, was Sport anging, im Gegenteil: Sie konnte sich für so ziemlich alles begeistern, das nur anstrengend genug war, und ganz offensichtlich fiel auch Schwimmen unter diese Kategorie.

Lily war froh, einen Badeanzug mitgebracht zu haben, denn so konnte sie ihren Zauberstab an ihrer Seite verstecken – sicher war sicher, wenn es um James Potter ging – und sich wenige Minuten später gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin dem Wasser nähern.

Auf der anderen Seite des großen Beckens, das der See in den Fels, auf dem Hogwarts erbaut war, gewaschen hatte, war McGonagall gemeinsam mit Sprout damit beschäftigt, die Schüler um sich zu scharen, die sich für den Schwimmkurs angemeldet hatten. Viele der Erst- und Zweitklässler drängelten sich bei ihnen, allerdings konnte sie auch einige Gryffindors aus den höheren Klassen entdecken.

Professor Flitwick hingegen stand neben der unregelmäßigen, steinernen Treppe, die hinunter in das Wasser führte und die einige Jungen und Mädchen gerade misstrauisch beäugten. „Ist das Wasser kalt?“, fragte eine schüchterne, dünne Fünftklässlerin, und die Astronomielehrerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, meine Liebe, es ist ganz warm, trau dich nur!“

Die Worte schienen weder das Mädchen noch seine Hauskollegen zu überzeugen, denn die meisten von ihnen blieben in gehörigem Abstand zum Einstieg stehen, während sie sich angeregt unterhielten und ihre Stimmen hohl von den steinernen Wänden widerhallten. Nachdenklich blickte Lily über das Wasser hinweg, wo die Oberfläche hier, in der Kaverne, ganz ruhig war, peitschten draußen auf dem See die Wellen gegen eine magische Barriere, die die Lehrer offensichtlich errichtet hatten, um zu verhindern, dass Schüler nach draußen schwammen.

„Hey, lass das, Sirius!“ Die laute Stimme von den Umkleidekabinen der Jungen entlockte ihr nur ein Augenrollen – für einen kurzen Moment. Eine Sekunde später schlug ihr Gesichtsausdruck von genervt auf wütend um, denn James Potter landete mit einem lauten Platschen und sehr vielen Wasserspritzern neben ihr im See, gefolgt von Sirius Black, der durch seine gewagte Aktion das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte.

Allerdings hatte sie keine Zeit, um zu reagieren, denn noch bevor sie auch nur das erste genervte Wort an Potter richten konnte, war Professor McGonagall zu ihnen geeilt und scheuchte die beiden Jungen mit einer nichts Gutes verheißenden Miene aus dem Wasser. Obwohl Lily sich bemühte, ihre Befriedigung zu verbergen, gelang es ihr wohl nicht besonders gut, denn Emily trat einen Moment später neben sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du magst ihn noch immer nicht, oder?“

Lily schnaubte. „Wieso sollte ich? Er hat sich doch nicht geändert!“

Trotz ihrer Versicherung schien Emily nicht überzeugt, aber ein Blick über ihre Schulter zeigte ihr, dass Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew in ihrer Nähe standen und es deswegen nicht besonders intelligent wäre, das Thema jetzt zu diskutieren. Stattdessen wagten sie sich gemeinsam mit ihren Hauskollegen nun endlich ins Wasser, und wenn es Lilys Laune verbesserte, dass sich Potter und Black gerade eine der berühmten McGonagall'schen Gardinenpredigten abhielten, so erwähnte sie nichts davon.

 

Der Nachmittag verging schnell mit Schwimmen und Plantschen im magisch erwärmten Wasser des Sees, das sie nur noch mehr zu schätzen wussten, wenn sie durch die magische Barriere nach draußen blickten und die grauen Wolken sahen, die der Sturm über die Ländereien von Hogwarts trieb. Auch Emilys scheinbar unendliche Energiereserven gingen schließlich zu Ende, und nach einigen Wasserschlachten und Versuchen, sich gegenseitig unterzutauchen, paddelten die beiden Freundinnen nur noch entspannt in einer Ecke und beobachteten die anderen Gryffindors.

Einige der Erstklässler schienen heute wirklich ihre allerersten Schwimmversuche zu unternehmen, so erschreckend das auch war, doch die allermeisten von ihnen stellten sich mittlerweile ganz gut an. Nur ein kleiner Junge wagte es noch immer kaum, ins Wasser zu gehen, so sehr er auch von der warmherzigen Professor Sprout ermutigt wurde und...

„Was ist eigentlich mit Snape?“

Lily erschrak bei der Frage so, dass sie den Halt an dem Stück Felsen verlor, an dem sie lehnte und sich nur mit den Füßen paddelnd über der Oberfläche hielt. In ihrer Überraschung hatte sie den Mund geöffnet, als Emily empört ansah, und das muffige Seewasser drang in ihren Mund, ihren Hals, ihre Nase, und für einen Moment erfasste sie die Panik. Sie schlug mit den Armen um sich, und erst als sie die kühle Luft an ihrer Hand spürte, gewann sie ihre Orientierung zurück und tauchte hinauf an die Oberfläche, wo ein Hustenanfall sie schüttelte.

„Was... was hast du gesagt?“

Für einige Sekunden konnte Emily nicht anders, als zu kichern und Lily glaubte schon fast, von der unangenehmen Frage befreit zu sein, so nervig sie die Methode auch fand, doch dann wurde ihre Freundin ernst und betrachtete sie aus ruhigen Augen. „Du hast mich schon gehört, Lily. Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Snape?“

Die Versuchung, Emily anzulügen, war groß, sie kannte die Einstellung ihrer Freundin, was Slytherins anging, doch der Moment ging vorbei, ohne dass sie sich entscheiden konnte, und schließlich seufzte sie auf. „Wir haben uns in der letzten Woche ein paar Mal getroffen und er kam mir stiller vor als sonst.“

Emilys Augen weiteten sich, doch abgesehen davon verriet nichts ihre Überraschung. „Das dachte ich mir schon, auch wenn du mir nichts gesagt hast.“

Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und blickte auf den See hinaus, betrachtete die Wellen, die mit dumpfem Rauschen gegen den Fels schlugen, dann wandte sie sich schließlich Lily zu und holte tief Luft. „Da ist aber nichts... zwischen dir... und ihm... oder?“

„Ähm... wir sind Freunde, falls du das meinst...“

Die Stille, die auf diese Antwort hin zwischen ihnen herrschte, war an Peinlichkeit kaum mehr zu überbieten, bis Emily schließlich aufseufzte. „Ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust.“

„Ich bin alt genug, um meine Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen!“

Emily verdrehte die Augen. „Das bestreitet auch niemand, Lily. Aber du weißt, wer seine Freunde sind und dass er sich für die Dunklen Künste interessiert. Und was liegt bei der aktuellen Situation dort draußen“, sie deutete auf die große Öffnung im Fels, die den Himmel und den verbotenen Wald freigab, doch Lily wusste genau, dass sie etwas anderes meinte, „näher, als dass er sich Du-weißt-schon-wem anschließen möchte?“

„Das würde er nie tun!“ Die Worte waren über ihre Lippen gekommen, bevor sie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, ein purer Reflex, um ihren Freund zu verteidigen. Emily schien das zu wissen, denn sie betrachtete sie nur traurig und Lily spürte, wie auch ihre eigenen Gedanken rasten. Würde Severus wirklich ein Todesser werden? Ihr Herz schrie nein, aber ihr Verstand konnte den kleinen Rest an Furcht nicht leugnen, der sich direkt unter ihrem Brustbein festgesetzt hatte. Die dunklen Künste faszinierten ihn, und nach dem, was sie von seinen reinblütigen Freunden wusste, sympathisierten sie zumindest mit den Ansichten von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Würde er sich ihrem Einfluss wirklich auf Dauer entziehen können?

Jetzt, wo sie alle nicht mehr in Hogwarts waren und er als einziges Mitglied seiner Clique hier zurückgeblieben war, war er ein anderer Mensch, das hatte sie in den letzten Wochen seit Schulbeginn bemerkt. Aber sobald sie beide die Schule verließen, würde er wahrscheinlich nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben, nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen, und was wäre dann?

Lily seufzte auf und starrte nun ebenfalls auf den See hinaus, während die Minuten verrannen, bevor Emily sich ihr schließlich wieder zuwandte. „Hör zu, Lily, es ist deine Sache, wen du magst und wen nicht.“ Sie zögerte, kaute wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, bevor sie tief Luft holte und die Worte nur so aus ihr heraussprudelten. „Aber ich glaube, Snape mag dich gerne, viel lieber, als er jemals zugeben würde, und wenn du seine Gefühle nicht erwiderst, dann könntest du bald in einer ziemlich dämlichen Situation stecken.“

Lily kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du redest doch nicht etwa von diesem angeblichen Liebesbrief, oder?“

„ _Angeblicher_ Liebesbrief?“ Emily musterte sie skeptisch. „Du hast mir doch gesagt...“

„Ich habe dir gar nichts gesagt – du hast interpretiert, was du gesehen hast, Emily. Er hat mir nicht geschrieben und wir haben uns nicht gestritten, weil er in mich verliebt ist, sondern weil...“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, unwillig, die Angelegenheit mit Devers zuzugeben. „Hör zu, ich kann es dir nicht sagen, aber es war auf jeden Fall nicht deswegen.“

Emily lachte auf. „Dann hab ich mir ja ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht.“

„Ja, das hast du.“ Trotz ihrer Worte teilte Lily die Zuversicht ihrer Freundin nicht, im Gegenteil – je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr schien Emily Recht zu haben.


	22. Aus dem Hinterhalt

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 22: Aus dem Hinterhalt**

James schlechtes Gewissen wegen seines Angriffes auf Snape ebbte nur langsam ab, während der Oktober voranschritt. Auch wenn Sirius ihm da widersprach und meinte, dass Schniefelus nur bekommen hatte, was er verdiente, schämte James sich dafür, dass er all seine guten Vorsätze und seinen Wunsch, sich zu verändern, über den Haufen geworfen hatte, nur weil der verdammte Slytherin ihn auf die Palme gebracht hatte.

Das einzig Gute an der ganzen Sache war, dass Lily bis jetzt offensichtlich noch nicht davon erfahren hatte – wenn Snape gepetzt hätte, hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich in Einzelteile gehext und dann über den Ländereien verstreut.

Dass er in Lilys Meinung nicht noch weiter gesunken war, bedeutete allerdings nicht, dass sie ihn irgendwie mochte oder vielleicht sogar etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, das war ihm an dem Nachmittag, als sie das Quidditchtraining hatten ausfallen lassen, um schwimmen zu gehen, schmerzhaft klar geworden. Auch wenn es nur sehr wenige andere Schüler von ihm glaubten, schaffte er es doch ab und zu, die Reaktionen anderer Personen auf ihn selbst zu beobachten, und Lily war die Schadenfreude ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen, als McGonagall ihn zur Schnecke gemacht hatte.

Und eigentlich hatte er die Standpauke genauso wie Lilys Hohn verdient gehabt, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wieso. Leider machte das den Stich, den er spürte, wenn er daran dachte, nicht angenehmer, sondern fügte nur noch Scham zu der bedrückenden Mischung seiner Gefühle hinzu. Nicht gerade die angenehmste Situation, fand er, und außerdem nicht gerade förderlich für seine schulischen Leistungen und seine Darbietungen im Quidditch-Training.

Seit ihrer letzten, vernichtenden Standpauke hatte Claire ihn noch zwei Mal zur Schnecke gemacht, und das auf eine Art, die sogar sein Ego nicht ohne weiteres verkraften konnte, und mindestens dreimal gedroht, ihn aus dem Team zu werfen. Er glaubte zwar nicht daran, dass sie ihre Drohung wahrmachen würde – dafür war das erste Quidditch-Match der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff, schon viel zu nahe – aber danach musste er zu zittern beginnen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und rieb seine Haare noch einmal trocken, während er um sich herum die vertrauten Geräusche seiner Teamkameraden nach einem Training hörte, die ihn heute allerdings nicht aufmunterten. Alleine der Gedanke, sie – und sein Haus – im Stich zu lassen, ließ ihn sich innerlich zusammenkrümmen, aber trotzdem schaffte er es nicht, sich zusammenzunehmen und sich zu konzentrieren, und er verstand nicht, warum.

Der einzige Lichtblick in den letzten Wochen waren die Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen, nach dem langweiligen Theorieunterricht zu Beginn des Schuljahres widmeten sie sich nun endlich praktischen Übungen. Zuerst hatten sie sich in Paaren duelliert, doch mittlerweile verwandelte Lovejoy ihr Klassenzimmer jedes Mal in einen verwirrenden Hindernisparcours aus Tischen, Schränken und Stühlen. Danach teilte sie die Schüler in zwei Gruppen, deren Ziel es war, alle Mitglieder der gegnerischen Fraktion mit der Ganzkörperklammer lahmzulegen. Oder sie rief eine Runde Jeden-gegen-jeden aus, in der gewann, wer als letzter noch stand – was zu Beginn mit deprimierender Regelmäßigkeit sie war, bevor die Schüler endlich begannen, zusammenzuarbeiten.

Alles in allem hatte James bei Lovejoy das erste Mal den Eindruck, wirklich auf seinen Traumberuf vorbereitet zu werden. In den wenigen Stunden, in denen sie nun schon an Duellen arbeiteten, hatte er mehr über Taktik gelernt als in den sechs Jahren zuvor, und er glaubte, mittlerweile auch ein Gefühl für die Realitäten eines Auroreneinsatzes zu bekommen. Sogar Sirius musste mittlerweile, wenn auch eher widerwillig, zugeben, dass ihre neue Professorin wusste, was sie tat, auch wenn er nicht so weit ging, zuzugeben, dass er seine Abreibung durch sie verdient hatte.

Seine Freude am Unterricht hielt allerdings meist nur kurz an und konnte nicht überdecken, dass er sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so oft so nachdenklich und niedergedrückt gefühlt hatte.

„Hey James, kommst du auch oder bist du hier festgefroren?“

Emilys Stimme kam von der Tür her und überrascht wandte er sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass sich das gesamte Team schon auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss gemacht hatte. Gehetz rief er Emily ein _Ja_ zu und verschloss seine Quidditchsachen in seinem Spind, bevor er seine Brille zurechtrückte und ihr hinterher hastete. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte sie am Eingang zu den Umkleidekabinen auf ihn gewartet und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss hinauf, während sie über das Training sprachen und Emily taktvoll genug war, seine peinlicheren Schnitzer nicht zu erwähnen.

Gemeinsam durchquerten sie die Eingangshalle, das Abendessen war bereits vorbei, doch James fühlte sich ohnehin nicht besonders hungrig, wie immer, wenn er Quidditch gespielt hatte, also machten sie sich sofort auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Gerade als sie das Portraitloch durchqueren wollten, kam ihnen ein aufgelöster Peter entgegen, der noch blasser wirkte als gewöhnlich und dessen Knie zitterten, als er nach draußen klettern wollte. James packte ihn an der Schulter. „Hey, was ist los?“

Für einen Moment zuckte sein Freund zusammen, doch dann fixierten seine Augen James' Gesicht und er schien zu begreifen, wem er gegenüberstand. „Meine Schwester wurde angegriffen!“

„Was?“ James hatte nur vage Erinnerungen aus den Sommerferien und dem Gemeinschaftsraum an das kleine Mädchen, aber trotzdem durchfuhr ihn eine Welle der Sympathie. „Wo ist sie? Was ist passiert?“

„Sie liegt im Krankenflügel.“

James tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Emily, die neben ihnen stand und angestrengt versuchte, nicht zu lauschen, dann drückte er ihr seine Quidditchtasche in die Hand. „Kannst du das für mich aufheben?“ Sie nickte, doch James bemerkte sie schon gar nicht mehr, weil er damit beschäftigt war, Peter auf den Korridor hinauszubugsieren und sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel zu machen.

Sie sprachen nicht, während sie durch die Flure eilten, James brannten zwar Dutzende von Fragen auf der Zunge, er wagte es aber nicht, sie auszusprechen aus Furcht, Peter nur noch mehr zu verwirren und ihm Sorgen zu machen. Seine Situation war schon schlimm genug, weil er Angst um seine Schwester haben musste, auch ohne James' Gedanken über die Urheber und die Konsequenzen dieses Vorfalls.

Nach langen Minuten, wie es schien, erreichten sie – außer Atem und mit gerötetem Gesicht – die Tür zum Krankenflügel, wo Remus und Sirius bereits auf sie warteten. Beide wirkten unruhig und nervös, Sirius noch mehr als Remus, der aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, wie kompetent Madame Pomfrey war, doch zu James' Erleichterung beschränkten sie sich auf ein aufmunterndes Schulterklopfen für Peter.

„Sie wartet schon auf dich“, erklärte Remus leise und öffnete die Tür für seinen Freund, hinter der sie allerdings nur einen Blick auf einen der weißen Krankenflügelvorhänge erhaschen konnten, bevor Peter verschwand. Für einige Momente standen sie nur da, starrten auf die steinernen Wände des Flures, bevor Sirius aufseufzte und sich an der Mauer entlang auf den Boden hinabsinken ließ. „Hat keinen Zweck zu stehen, oder? Und ich glaube, wir werden noch eine ganze Weile hier bleiben müssen.“

Remus nickte nur betreten und schloss sich dem Beispiel des anderen Rumtreibers an, genauso wie James. Für keinen von ihnen wäre es in Frage gekommen, ihren Freund im Stich zu lassen, wo er sie doch brauchte, wenn schon nicht jetzt, dann doch in einer Stunde oder zwei, wenn sein Besuch zu Ende wäre.

James legte nachdenklich den Kopf in den Nacken. „Woher wisst ihr eigentlich, was passiert ist?“

„Wir waren gerade beim Abendessen, als man sie gefunden hat – und du weißt doch, die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich auf Hogwarts Gerüchte ausbreiten, stellt jeden Besen in den Schatten.“

Mittlerweile glaubte James, dass niemand in diesem verdammten Schloss das besser wusste als er, auch wenn die meisten Schüler die angebliche Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen Lily, Snape und ihm nicht mehr besonders interessant fanden – wofür er allen Mächten dieser Welt von Herzen dankte. „Mh.“

Keinem von ihnen schien besonders nach Konversation zumute zu sein, besonders, da ihre Stimmen laut und unnatürlich den Flur entlang hallten, genauso wie jedes leise Geräusch, das sie machten, also saßen sie einfach nur da. Ab und zu warf James einen Blick auf seine Uhr und sah zu, wie die Sterne hinter den Fenstern zum Vorschein kamen, aber ansonsten bewegte er sich kaum. Er war viel zu bedrückt und auch beschäftigt mit seinen eigenen Gedanken, seinen Überlegungen und Spekulationen, um zu bemerken, wie kalt der Boden war, auf dem er saß. Seinen Freunden schien es genauso zu gehen, Remus' Blick wirkte noch melancholischer als gewöhnlich und selbst Sirius, normalerweise ein Meister der guten Stimmung, sah nachdenklich und besorgt aus.

Obwohl die anderen Rumtreiber neben ihm saßen, fühlte er sich doch allein gelassen mit all den Gefühlen in seinem Inneren, die stärker und stärker zu werden schienen, je mehr er versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Als er schließlich glaubte, es nicht länger ertragen zu können, öffnete sich aber die Tür des Krankenflügels – fast lautlos, so dass er es zuerst gar nicht bemerkte – und Peter trat heraus. Wenn seine Augen ein wenig geröteter waren als gewöhnlich, so gab niemand von ihnen einen Kommentar dazu ab, sondern sie standen einfach nur auf und klopften den Staub von ihren Umhängen.

„Sie schläft jetzt“, antwortete Peter leise, obwohl er die Tür bereits wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte und er nicht mehr Gefahr lief, seine Schwester wieder aufzuwecken. „Madame Pomfrey sagt, dass sie über Nacht noch zur Beobachtung hierbleiben muss, aber morgen kann sie schon wieder zum Unterricht gehen.“

James nickte. „Das... das ist gut.“

Er wusste nicht, ob er vielleicht nachfragen sollte, was eigentlich mit Suzanne geschehen war, doch bevor seine Überlegung zu einem Ergebnis gelangte, nahm Sirius ihm diese Entscheidung ab. „Was ist denn passiert?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Peter klang wütend, was untypisch für ihn war, und die frostige Härte in seinem Gesicht hatte James in den sechs Jahren, in denen sie sich nun kannten, noch nie gesehen. „Sie wurde von ein paar Flüchen getroffen, Furunkel und Ähnliches, aber zum Glück keine richtig gefährlichen Sachen dabei. Madame Pomfrey möchte sie aber trotzdem hier behalten, nicht weil sie noch unter Nachwirkungen leidet, sondern weil sie einfach zu Tode verängstigt ist.“

„Zu Tode verängstigt?“ Sirius klang ein wenig ungläubig, was ihm einen wütenden Blick von Peter einbrachte, der allerdings trotzdem antwortete.

„Sie hat fürchterliche Angst, dass sie noch einmal verflucht wird, wenn sie verrät, wer es getan hat.“

Die Worte hingen bleischwer zwischen ihnen in der Luft, während sie die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Turm erklommen, jeder von ihnen auf seine eigene Art und Weise nachdenklich. Auch wenn James nie besonders viel mit Suzanne zu tun gehabt hatte – ein paar gemeinsame Mahlzeiten in den Ferien, wenn sie Peter und seine Eltern besucht hatten, und einige Gespräche im Gemeinschaftsraum – ging ihm nahe, was mit dem kleinen Mädchen passiert war, und er wollte es unbedingt beschützen.

Sirius und Remus schien es ähnlich zu gehen, doch niemandem von ihnen war die Entschlossenheit so sehr anzusehen wie Peter, der sich nicht einmal von der erschrockenen Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. An jedem anderen Tag hätte er sich nervös umgesehen und dann an sich heruntergeblickt, um herauszufinden, ob er sich beim Abendessen bekleckert hatte, heute aber ignorierte er alle Gryffindors völlig und lief nur an ihnen vorbei, auf ihren Schlafsaal zu.

Für einen Moment fühlte James sich unentschlossen, überlegte, ob Peter vielleicht alleine sein sollte, doch dann hastete er ihm hinterher, gemeinsam mit den anderen Rumtreibern. Sie mussten etwas tun, etwas unternehmen und überlegen, wie sie Suzanne helfen konnten, und ohne Peter würde das nicht funktionieren.

Als er die Tür öffnete, lag sein Freund bereits auf seinem Bett und wirkte ein wenig überrascht, dass sie ihm gefolgt waren, schien allerdings nicht geneigt, sie sofort wieder aus dem Schlafsaal zu werfen. „Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass McGonagall morgen früh mit Suzie sprechen möchte, und dass ich vor dem Unterricht vorbeikommen soll, um dabei zu sein. Und sie hat eine Eule an unsere Eltern geschickt, um ihnen Bescheid zu geben.“

„Und sie wollte wirklich nichts sagen?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht einmal dazu gekommen, sie zu fragen. Als ich nur etwas in die Richtung angedeutet habe, hat sie angefangen zu weinen und ich hab fast eine Stunde gebraucht, um sie zu beruhigen – und einen Beruhigungstrank von Madame Pomfrey.“

„Vielleicht könnten wir...“, bot Sirius an, doch der wütende Blick, den er sich daraufhin von Peter einhandelte, brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Vergiss es. Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, Angst vor anderen zu haben, und außerdem kennt sie dich gar nicht.“

Remus seufzte auf. „Also können wir gar nichts tun, außer warten und darauf hoffen, dass sie sich jemandem anvertraut?“

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach hier herumsitzen!“ James hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, bevor er sie überhaupt gedacht hatte, doch Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Mir gefällt es doch auch nicht, aber...“

„Schniefelus!“

„Was?“ Peter starrte Sirius an, so als ob er jetzt komplett verrückt geworden wäre, doch Sirius wedelte nur mit seiner Hand, so als ob das, was er gerade gesagt hätte, die einfachste Sache auf der Welt wäre. „Was, wenn es Schniefelus war?“

„Snape?“ Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wieso sollte er das machen?“

„Ist doch ganz einfach: Er möchte sich an uns rächen und hat deswegen Suzanne angegriffen!“

James runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht, ob es sein schlechtes Gewissen war, das sprechen wollte, oder sein gesunder Menschenverstand, aber er zweifelte doch daran, dass Snape Suzanne angegriffen hatte. Na gut, er war zwar schleimig und widerlich und er liebte die Dunklen Künste, aber er beschwerte sich auch jedes Mal darüber, dass vier gegen einen fürchterlich unfair wäre – und wäre Siebtklässler gegen Erstklässler nicht mindestens genauso schlimm? „Meinst du das wirklich? Ich kann den Kerl doch auch nicht ausstehen, aber das kommt mir ein wenig... stark vor, selbst für ihn.“

Remus nickte. „Außerdem klingt das, was sie gesagt hat, eher nach einer Clique... selbst wenn sie einen oder zwei von ihnen verpetzt, werden die anderen sich rächen, oder so ähnlich...“

„War ja nur eine Idee.“ Sirius schien von ihrer plötzlichen Verteidigung von Snape eher überrascht zu sein als verletzt, aber er klang trotzdem ein wenig beleidigt, was ihre Diskussion sehr schnell zum Stillstand brachte.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie alle ihren Gedanken nachhingen, seufzte Peter schließlich auf. „Ich rede morgen noch einmal mit ihr, aber mehr kann ich euch nicht versprechen.“

In seiner momentanen, deprimierten Gemütslage fand James, dass sogar das sich schon nach einem Fortschritt anfühlte.


	23. Ballprobleme

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 23: Ballprobleme**

Suzanne Pettigrew wurde am nächsten Morgen, nach einem ausführlichen Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder und ihrer Hauslehrerin, aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, und auch wenn sie auffallend blass und still wirkte, ging sie doch zum Unterricht.

Dass ihre Hauskameraden sich Sorgen um sie machten, war daran zu erkennen, dass sie kaum einen Schritt machen konnte, ohne von anderen Gryffindors umgeben zu sein. Vor allzu aufdringlichen Fragen schützte sie allerdings die Tatsache, dass die Rumtreiber jeden zum Schweigen brachten, der ihr zu nahe rückte. Selbst Sirius, der unter anderen Umständen wahrscheinlich selbst einer von den Neugierigsten gewesen wäre, beteiligte sich daran, und zu Suzannes Glück wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schülerinnen und Schüler sehr bald von zwei anstehenden Ereignissen verdrängt: dem ersten Quidditch-Spiel des Jahres und dem Halloweenball.

Zwar hatte der Vollmond im September, nun ungefähr zwei Wochen her, Remus sehr mitgenommen, doch jetzt, da er sich wieder erholt hatte, konnte er sich ganz der Vorfreude seiner Schulkameraden anschließen und den ersten, großen Ereignissen des Jahres entgegenfiebern. Allerdings blieb ein Problem übrig: er hatte – wie der größte Teil der Schüler, so schien es – noch keine Begleiterin für den Ball, und jedes Mal, wenn er Florence sah, fand er eine andere Ausrede, sie nicht zu fragen.

 _Irgendwann hast du vielleicht keine Zeit mehr, sie zu fragen_ , bemerkte die kleine, mahnende Stimme in seinem Kopf bei jeder dieser Gelegenheiten. Aber auch wenn er eigentlich keinen Grund für Zweifel hatte, hatte er Angst, dass Florence vielleicht ablehnen könnte oder dass sie schon mit jemand anderem auf den Ball gehen könnte. Natürlich war gerade dieser letzte Gedanke bei genauerer Betrachtung unglaublich irrational, denn je länger er hinausschob, Florence zu fragen, desto größer war die Chance, dass ihm ein anderer Junge zuvor kam, aber seine Angst interessierte sich kein bisschen für Logik. Bedauerlicherweise.

Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, schossen ihm diese Gedanken wieder und wieder durch den Kopf, so auch an einem Samstag Mitte Oktober, als sie sich gemeinsam gegen den frischen Herbstwind stemmten und zusahen, wie die ersten rötlich gefärbten Blätter an ihnen vorbeiwirbelten. Dass James und Sirius ihn bereits neckten – und das, obwohl sie beide noch keine Partnerin hatten – machte die Situation nicht besser und ihn eher noch verzagter, als er es ohnehin schon war. Dass der Halloweenball ein Maskenball werden sollte und er nicht gerade das größte Vertrauen in sein Kostüm hatte, verschlimmerte seine Situation noch zusätzlich. Immerhin wollte er auch nach dem 31. Oktober noch etwas mit Florence zu tun haben, und wenn er sie vollkommen blamierte, dann sank die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür auf null.

Andererseits, wenn er sie nicht fragte und sie dann beleidigt wäre, wäre das Ergebnis dasselbe, also machte es ja eigentlich keinen Unterschied...

„Hey!“

Er bemerkte erst, dass Florence mit ihm sprach, als sie ihn mit ihrem Ellbogen anschubste und er fast stolperte, weil er mit der hinterhältigen Attacke nicht gerechnet hatte. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Ähm... ja?“

Florence verdrehte die Augen. „Was habe ich dann gerade gesagt?“

Er überlegte für einen Moment und stellt fest, dass er keine Antwort darauf geben konnte. „'Tschuldigung.“

Für einen Moment, als sie ihn mit strengem Blick musterte, sank ihm das Herz in die Hose, doch dann bemerkte er das Funkeln in ihren Augen und das leichte Grinsen, das um ihre Lippen spielte. Sie war nicht wirklich wütend – Merlin sei dank!

„Viel um die Ohren, hm?“

Er nickte langsam, durch seine Verwandlungen verpasste er jeden Monat einen Tag Unterricht oder manchmal auch zwei und konnte sich oft nicht richtig konzentrieren. In den Jahren zuvor hatte er das mit mehr Fleiß ausgleichen können, doch nun, wo sie bald ihren UTZ ablegen würden, hatte er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass alles ganz schön viel war. Außerdem gab er Florence noch Nachhilfe, half seinen Freunden bei den Hausaufgaben und machte sich nun auch noch Gedanken um Suzanne... er seufzte auf.

„Ich hab dir doch von der Sache mit Suzie erzählt, Peters Schwester. Sie sagt noch immer nichts, und Peter wird immer ruhiger und nachdenklicher und macht sich immer mehr Sorgen um sie. Jetzt möchte er sogar schon vom Ball zu Hause bleiben, damit er ein Auge auf sie haben kann...“

Florence schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn sie wirklich nichts sagen möchte, kann er ihr auch nicht helfen – und abgesehen davon, so gerne er sie auch hat, irgendwann muss sie lernen, ihre Kämpfe selbst auszutragen. Ihr seid im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr hier, sie aber schon und die Schüler, die sie verflucht haben, höchstwahrscheinlich auch. Wenn sie bis dahin nicht für sich selbst einstehen kann, hat sie erst recht keine Chance.“

„Ist das eine von diesen berühmten Hufflepuff-Weisheiten?“

Sie lachte auf, ein Geräusch, das sein Herz jedes Mal zum Hüpfen brachte. „Nein – aber etwas, an das ihr sturen, starrköpfigen, direkten Gryffindors sicher nicht gedacht hättet, oder?“

Für einen Moment überlegte er, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Hätten wir nicht.“ Ihre Kritik an seinem Haus schmerzte ein wenig, doch dann sah er ihr Lächeln und spürte, wie sie ihn gutmütig an der Schulter schubste. „Ich glaube, deswegen mag ich dich so – du denkst einfach nicht daran, dass du jemanden täuschen könntest.“

Diesmal tat sein Magen keinen Hüpfer, sondern er fühlte sich, als ob er überhaupt keinen Magen mehr hätte, während sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich, das einfach nur dämlich aussehen musste. Sie mochte ihn – sie mochte ihn tatsächlich. Alleine das war schon die Stunden der Zweifel und der Ungewissheit wert. Jetzt musste er es nur noch schaffen, sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball gehen wollte.

„Ich mag dich auch“, entgegnete er und fürchtete, dass er unglaublich dumm und ungeschickt klang, gar nicht so wie Sirius oder James, die in jeder Situation und ganz besonders in einer solchen immer einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen hatten. Aber Florence schien mit seiner Antwort zufrieden, und das war alles, was zählte. Das und die Tatsache, dass sie nach seinem Arm griff und ihren Kopf ein wenig auf seine Schulter legte, während sie den See umkreisten.

 

Sie hatten alle beide die Zeit vergessen, während sie über die Ländereien spazierten, und als es schließlich dunkel wurde und sie ins Schloss zurückkehrten, war das Abendessen gerade vorbei, sie beide aber von der vielen Bewegung an der frischen Luft sehr hungrig. Florence blickte ein wenig ratlos drein, als sie die Große Halle betraten und gerade noch sahen, wie die vielen Platten und Schüsseln verschwanden und die Haustische nur mit den makellosen, goldenen Tellern und Kelchen zurückblieben. Remus aber lächelte nur und schob sie zurück in die Eingangshalle, von wo aus sie sich auf den Weg hinunter machten, in die Richtung der Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsräume.

„Wohin willst du?“, fragte Florence ein wenig ratlos, was ihn überrascht die Augenbrauen heben ließ. „Du warst noch nie in der Küche?“

„In der Küche?“ Sie wirkte verwirrt, so als ob sie noch nie davon gehört hatte, dass man diese geheiligten Hallen im Keller des Schlosses betreten konnte, was Remus zum Grinsen brachte. „Ja. Ich dachte, ihr Hufflepuffs kennt alle den Eingang, immerhin liegt der doch in der Nähe zu eurem Haus.“

Florence' verwirrtem Blick nach zu schließen mussten die Quidditch-Parties der Hufflepuffs eine ziemlich langweilige Angelegenheit sein, aber Remus sparte sich jede weitere Erklärung, sondern führte sie die Treppen hinab bis zu dem Stillleben, hinter dem sich der Eingang verbarg, und kitzelte die Birne. Sofort schwang das Bild zur Seite und enthüllte ein hohes Gewölbe, in dem emsig arbeitende Hauselfen gerade die Überreste des Abendessens von den vier Haustischen abräumten, was Florence' Augen groß werden ließ. „Wow... ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier Hauselfen gibt!“

Gemeinsam traten sie ein und sofort wuselten zwei der kleinen Wesen auf sie zu und verbeugten sich. „Porgy freut sich, Master Remus wiederzusehen. Was kann Porgy für sie tun?“

„Ähm... habt ihr noch ein wenig vom Abendessen übrig?“ Die Frage schien überflüssig zu sein, da sie beide die vielen, noch immer gefüllten Schüsseln und Platten sehen konnten, aber Remus wollte höflich bleiben.

„Natürlich, Master Remus, setzten Sie sich doch!“

In Windeseile deckten die Hauselfen an einem Tisch, der vergessen in einer Ecke stand, für zwei, und schafften es sogar, von irgendwo her eine Vase mit ein paar Blumen aufzutreiben, bevor sie Florence und Remus zu den Stühlen scheuchten. Wenige Sekunden später standen mehr Gerichte vor ihnen, als sie zu zweit essen konnten, gemeinsam mit zwei großen Krügen von Kürbissaft, und die Hauselfen zogen sich zurück, um sie alleine zu lassen.

Florence schien die übertriebene Aufmerksamkeit der kleinen Wesen ein wenig peinlich, und Remus beugte sich zu ihr nach vorne, während er sich auftat. „Sie sind immer so“, flüsterte er und lächelte ermutigend. „Bedank dich danach einfach bei ihnen, und sie sind glücklich. Alles andere beleidigt sie nur.“

Sie aßen für eine Weile schweigen, beide hungrig von der vielen frischen Luft und der Bewegung, bis Remus' Gedanken sich – unweigerlich – wieder dem herannahenden Ball zuwandten. Noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es schaffen würde, seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen und sie nach ihrer Hand zu fragen, aber vielleicht wäre es schon ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, das Gespräch wenigstens auf das richtige Thema zu lenken. „Freust du dich schon auf den Halloweenball?“

Florence blickte überrascht von ihrem Teller auf. „Klar. Du auch?“

Ein wenig zaghaft nickte er, bevor er an seinem Kürbissaft nippte, um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. Das hatte ja wunderbar funktioniert – zwei Sätze, und er wusste schon nicht mehr, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Ich finde ja, dass das mit dem Maskenball eine schöne Idee von Dumbledore ist, wenn wir schon nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen dürfen. Nur meine Verkleidung ist nicht besonders gut, glaube ich, aber sie gefällt mir doch so sehr...“

„Als was gehst du denn?“ Die Frage war aus seinem Mund geschlüpft, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte, doch Florence' Augen strahlten auf. „Kennst du _Das Phantom der Oper_?“

Remus nickte langsam, der Titel kam ihm aus den Ferien bei seinen Eltern vage bekannt vor und er glaubte auch, dass er sich an einen Teil der Handlung erinnern konnte. „Ein wenig. Das ist doch ein Buch, oder?“

Florence nickte, offensichtlich erfreut, dass er so viel darüber wusste. „Ja. Und ich gehe als Christine.“ Er musste ein wenig ratlos dreingesehen haben, denn sie lachte auf und erklärte: „Das ist die Opernsängerin, um die es in dem Buch geht.“

„Oh.“

„Ich meine, mein Kostüm ist eigentlich nur ein schönes, weißes Kleid und ein paar Blumen im Haar und ich werde jedem zweiten Zauberer auf dem Ball erklären müssen, wer ich bin, aber es gefällt mir trotzdem gut und ...“

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst toll aussehen“, erklärte er, als er ihre Unsicherheit spürte, und sie lächelte. „Und wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir beim Erklären helfen, damit du nur jedem vierten Zauberer sagen musst, was dein Kostüm darstellen muss.“

Die Worte waren aus seinem Mund gerutscht, bevor er begriff, dass er damit eigentlich davon ausging, dass sie gemeinsam zum Ball gehen würden, obwohl er sie noch gar nicht gefragt hatte. Er spürte, wie die Röte in seine Wangen kroch und schämte sich so sehr, dass er Florence kaum ansehen mochte. „Ich meine... das heißt... also, wenn du das überhaupt möchtest, dass ich dir dabei helfe...“

Einen Moment später spürte er, wie Florence ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn festhielt. „Natürlich möchte ich das! Und mit dir zum Ball gehen möchte ich auch!“

Remus glaubte, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so erleichtert gewesen war wie in dem Augenblick, in dem er ihre Umarmung ein wenig unbeholfen und unsicher erwiderte.


	24. Mehr Ballprobleme

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 24: Mehr Ballprobleme**

Auch an Lily gingen die Ereignisse des Oktobers nicht vorbei, dass Suzanne Pettigrew angegriffen worden war, weckte in ihr eine Welle des Mitleids für das kleine Mädchen – wenn auch nicht für den Bruder – und auf Anweisung McGonagalls sprach sie ein paar Mal mit der Kleinen, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr keine Gefahr drohte. Ohne Erfolg. Suzanne blieb stur und beharrte darauf, dass sie nichts zu erzählen hätte, selbst in den Briefen an ihre Eltern erwähnte sie nichts. Wenigstens schien Peter sich wirklich um seine kleine Schwester zu sorgen und sie beschützen zu wollen, auch wenn das so ziemlich die einzige gute Eigenschaft war, die sie an dem Jungen entdecken konnte.

Und Potter und Black waren arrogant wie immer, fühlten sich allen überlegen und glaubten, dass jedes Mädchen ihnen zu Füßen liegen musste, wenn sie es nur fragten, ob es mit ihnen zum Ball gehen wollte. Die Jagd nach Tanzpartnerinnen schien den beiden schon nach wenigen Tagen wichtiger als das Schicksal von Suzanne, was Lily jedes Mal wieder ärgerte, wenn sie die vier Jungen im Gemeinschaftsraum oder im Unterricht sah, egal, was Emily zu ihrer Beruhigung sagen konnte.

„Wenn sie wenigstens nicht so unglaublich arrogant wären!“, schnaubte sie eines abends, als sie gerade unfreiwillig Zeugin davon wurde, wie Sirius sich zur Abwechslung einen Korb einfing. Er hatte Claire, die Kapitänin des Quidditch-Teams, gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte, was diese prompt und entschlossen verneinte – ihre exakten Worte waren „Bist du bescheuert? Ich lass mich doch nicht den ganzen Abend von dir angaffen!“ gewesen.

„Ich meine, er hat im letzten Monat kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, und jetzt glaubt er, dass sie ihm zu Füßen liegt und ihn anschmachtet, nur weil er _da_ ist?“

Emily lachte. „Nur weil du nicht mit einem Jungen ausgehen möchtest, der sich darauf beschränkt, einfach rumzustehen und dich zu bewundern, heißt das nicht, dass andere Mädchen das vielleicht nicht möchten. Lass sie doch ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.“

„Du bist genauso schlimm...“, murmelte sie, doch Emily ignorierte ihren Einwand und wechselte das Thema. „Wenn wir schon bei Jungen und Bällen sind – mit wem gehst du eigentlich? Ich meine, dass du _nicht_ mit einem der Rumtreiber gehst, ist mir schon klar, aber hat dich denn schon jemand gefragt?“

„Ähm...“ Lily spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft – und hoffte noch immer – dass Severus sie vielleicht fragen würde, und zum Teufel mit den Gerüchten, die dadurch entstehen würden, aber das wurde mit jedem verstreichenden Tag unwahrscheinlicher. Mittlerweile war der Ball in aller Munde und sie hatten sich, wenn sie gebraut hatten, auch schon ein paar Mal über das Thema unterhalten, aber Severus hatte keine Andeutungen gemacht oder sie sogar gefragt. Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie sogar, in der Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht doch noch etwas werden könnte, einen netten Jahrgangskollegen aus Ravenclaw, mit dem gemeinsam sie gelegentlich ihre Zauberkunsthausaufgaben machte, abgelehnt, aber langsam fragte sie sich, ob das eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Sie musste wohl ein wenig zu lange geschwiegen haben, denn Emily bedachte sie mit einem sehr wissenden Blick, als Lily ihr wieder ins Gesicht sah. „Du möchtest mit Snape gehen, hab ich recht?“

Auch wenn sie es sehr gerne getan hätte, weil sie Emilys Tiraden über Severus' Liebe zu den Dunklen Künsten und wie böse er doch war, nicht mehr hören wollte, konnte sie es eben nicht leugnen. „Ja, möchte ich.“

Emily seufzte auf. „Und wieso? Er sieht doch nicht einmal gut aus!“

„Aber im Gegensatz zu dem größten Teil aller anderen jungen Männer in seinem Alter kann man mit ihm ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen, ohne dass er einem unbändig auf die Nerven geht. Und er ist nicht so unglaublich arrogant, dass es mich fast zum Schreien bringt.“

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich an, beide unwillig, nachzugeben, dann seufzte Lily auf und meinte, in dem Bemühen, das Thema zu wechseln: „Hast du eigentlich schon jemanden, mit dem du zum Ball gehst?“

Jetzt war es an Emily, betreten zur Seite zu starren und ihre Antwort hinauszuzögern. „Das siehst du doch am einunddreißigsten, oder?“

Lily riss die Augen auf. „Du gehst doch nicht etwa mit Black, oder?“

„Nein. Mit James.“

Für einen Moment war Lily zu sprachlos, um irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern, sondern konnte Emily nur anstarren, bevor sie sich schließlich räusperte. „Ähm... das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“

Ihre Freundin schnaubte nur indigniert. „Nur weil du dir nicht die Mühe machst, ihn besser kennenzulernen, Lily, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich das auch nicht tun darf. Und ich behaupte jetzt einfach, dass ich in den letzten zwei Jahren mehr von ihm gesehen habe als du, immerhin trainiere ich jede Woche zwei bis drei Mal mit ihm.“

Emily klang wütend, was Lily von ihr fast gar nicht kannte und sie dazu brachte, ihre Stimme sanfter und vernünftiger klingen zu lassen. „Aber... was möchtest du dann mit ihm machen? Die ganze Zeit tanzen und dich mit Bowle zuschütten?“ _Das hat ja großartig funktioniert. Zumindest hast du es versucht._

„Wenn James gerade nicht mit allen Mitteln damit beschäftigt ist, dich zu beeindrucken, kann man sich überraschend gut mit ihm unterhalten. Unter anderem über Quidditch.“

Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie wollte keinen Streit, nicht mit Emily und schon gar nicht jetzt, aber dass ihre Meinungen über Potter und seine Freunde so sehr auseinandergingen, hätte sie dann doch nicht gedacht. Eigentlich war sie immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass Emily ihr in ihrer Bewertung der Jungen zustimmte, und dass sie es doch nicht tat – und sie das nicht einmal bemerkt hatte – erschreckte sie dann doch.

„Und außerdem, Lily, nur weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst, bedeutet das ja nicht, dass ich ihn auch nicht ausstehen können muss.“

„Du hast ja recht“, seufzte sie, obwohl sie nicht mit ihrem ganzen Herzen dahinterstand, und war froh, wenige Minuten später in die Kerker fliehen zu können, wo sie sich mit Severus verabredet hatte.

 

Doch auch als sie den leeren Klassenraum betrat, in dem sie – verbotenerweise, natürlich – einen Kessel aufgestellt und vor einigen Tagen damit begonnen hatten, ein paar einfache Stärkungstränke zu brauen, fand sie keine Ruhe. Severus wirkte schon seit ein paar Wochen unruhig und unausgeglichen und schien sich nicht recht entspannen zu können, egal, was sie taten.

Jeder Fortschritt in seinem Vertrauen, den sie eigentlich geglaubt hatte, gemacht zu haben, schien wieder dahin zu sein, und das schlimmste war, dass sie selbst nicht recht wusste, was geschehen war oder was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Dass Severus' Blick immer wieder unruhig zur Tür hinüber wanderte, so als ob er eine Störung erwarten würde, machte die Situation nicht besser, und schließlich, als sie die letzten Phiolen ihres Gebräus verkorkt hatten und gerade die letzten Beweise ihrer Arbeit verschwinden ließen, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

„Was ist denn los, Sev?“

Er hielt dabei inne, die Oberfläche des Arbeitstisches, den sie verwendet hatten, zu reinigen, und blickte hinter seinen strähnigen schwarzen Haaren hervor zu ihr. „Was soll denn los sein?“

Sie seufzte auf. „Du bist die ganze Zeit nervös, unruhig, und du lässt die Tür nie aus den Augen, so als ob du einen Angriff erwarten würdest. Ist etwas passiert?“

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich an, trafen ihre grünen Augen seinen undurchdringlich schwarzen Blick, und dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nichts ist passiert“, erklärte er ruhig und doch glaubte sie, dass hinter seinen Worten mehr steckte, als er ihr erzählen wollte. Aber bei Severus tat es das doch eigentlich immer – nur manchmal schmerzte es mehr als zu anderen Gelegenheiten, so wie heute. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass wir von anderen Slytherins bemerkt werden könnten. Du weißt ja, dass es für uns besser ist, wenn wir nicht zusammen gesehen werden.“

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er hatte das schon so oft gesagt und doch verstand sie es irgendwie nicht richtig – was war schlimm daran, wenn sie Freunde waren? Was sollte so schrecklich daran sein, dass sie sich mochten, dass sie sich vor der ganzen Schule verstecken mussten? Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn danach gefragt hatte, hatte er ablehnend reagiert, war er unwillig gewesen, ihr irgendetwas darüber zu erzählen, doch nun sah er in ihr Gesicht und richtete sich auf.

Die Geste, mit der er den Lappen weglegte, die Art, wie er zu ihr hinüberging, passten nicht zu einem jungen Mann wie ihm, sie schienen zu einem älteren Menschen zu gehören, zu jemandem, der so viel mehr gesehen hatte als sie sich jemals vorstellen konnte. „Lily, ich...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, bis er schließlich doch wieder zu ihrem Gesicht zurückkehrte, wie magnetisch angezogen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du in noch mehr Gefahr gerätst...“

„Mehr Gefahr?“ Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Wieso?“

Er seufzte langsam auf. „Lily, du weißt, wie der... du-weißt-schon-wer zu Muggelgeborenen steht. Und du weißt auch, was... für eine politische Einstellung meine Freunde haben.“ Er schien seine Worte mit mehr Bedacht zu wählen als gewöhnlich, und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es Dinge in den Tiefen seines Geistes gab, die er ihr nicht verraten wollte. „Wenn du die Schule verlässt, dann könnte es sein, dass sie auf dich losgehen, wenn wir öffentlich und sichtbar befreundet sind... einfach, weil du für alles stehst, was sie hassen.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was sind das denn für Freunde?“, fragte sie, aber sie hatten diese Diskussion schon so oft geführt, sich so oft über Rosier und Avery und Wilkes gestritten, dass sie es leid war, ständig dieselben Argumente aufzuwärmen. Und heute, nachdem sie sich mit Emily gestritten hatte und hierhergekommen war, um ein wenig Ruhe zu haben, galt das sogar doppelt. „Ach, lassen wir es doch...“ Sie seufzte auf und er nickte langsam, bevor er seine Hand vorsichtig ausstreckte und ihre Schulter drückte, eine rare Geste von Zuneigung, die ihr Herz schwellen ließ. „Ich will mich nicht noch weiter streiten...“

„Weiter streiten?“ Er sah verwirrt aus, doch sie winkte ab, brachte es sogar fertig, ein kleines bisschen zu lächeln. „Nicht mit dir... mit Emily. Sie geht tatsächlich mit Potter auf den Maskenball und ich hab versucht, es ihr auszureden – ohne Erfolg.“

„Potter hat tatsächlich ein anderes Mädchen gefragt?“ Severus hob die Brauen, doch so kühl diese Geste auch wirken sollte, konnte Lily den Hass hören, der hinter seiner Fassade tobte. „Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass er dich bis zum letzten Tag vor Halloween belästigt und dann, wenn er wirklich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sieht, das erstbeste Flittchen fragt, das ihm unter die Finger kommt.“

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war auch mein erster Gedanke – aber wenn ich's mir recht überlege, hat er mich _gar nicht_ gefragt.“

„Sogar Idioten sind ganz offensichtlich lernfähig.“ Wo Lily James Potter nicht ausstehen konnte, hasste Severus ihn mit ganzem Herzen, und wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie das auch verstehen. Potter hatte Severus von ihrem ersten Schuljahr an getriezt und gequält und erst in ihrem sechsten Jahr war es ein wenig besser geworden, aber die Erinnerung an die Demütigung verschwand nicht so einfach.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenigstens hält Potter mit seiner Penetranz jetzt niemanden anderen davon ab, mich vielleicht zu fragen.“

Severus hob die Augenbrauen. „Hat dich denn schon jemand gefragt?“ Die Frage sollte wohl beiläufig wirken, doch die Art, wie er sie fixierte und auf jede Regung ihres Gesichtes achtete, wirkte alles andere als unbeteiligt, was ihr zumindest ein wenig Befriedigung verschaffte. Wenn Severus eine Wahl gehabt hätte, er wäre mit ihr gegangen.

„Doch.“ In der kurzen Pause zwischen ihren Sätzen wirkte er unendlich enttäuscht, doch als sie weitersprach, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Aber ich hab nein gesagt.“

Zwar verstand sie nicht, wieso er sich so für ihren Tanzpartner interessierte – immerhin hatte er ja selbst mehr oder weniger gesagt, dass er nicht mit ihr gehen konnte – aber es rührte sie doch, dass es ihn nicht kalt ließ. Und vielleicht...?


	25. Noch immer Ballprobleme

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 25: Noch immer Ballprobleme**

Eine Woche vor dem geplanten Maskenball war ganz Hogwarts zerrissen zwischen der Aufregung über das herannahende Quidditch-Match und der Nervosität wegen des Balls zwei Tage darauf. Eine Ausnahme davon bildete wahrscheinlich nur Severus, den der Sport nicht wirklich interessierte, da sein Haus nicht spielte und Potter schon, und der im Austausch dafür sehr viel Zeit hatte, über Halloween und Lily nachzudenken.

So verführerisch der Gedanke auch war, mit ihr über die Tanzfläche zu wirbeln – natürlich gesetzt den Fall, dass er sich dabei nicht komplett zum Idioten machte – er konnte es nicht riskieren, dabei gesehen zu werden. Nicht nur wegen Lilys Sicherheit, auch wenn er sich das gerne einreden wollte, sondern auch, weil er Angst vor Potter und seinen Freunden hatte und weil er seine Chancen, den Todessern beizutreten, nicht verschenken wollte.

Die Chance war einfach zu groß, zu wertvoll, als dass er sie einfach übergehen konnte, und da er seine Entscheidung noch nicht getroffen hatte – ja sogar Lucius' Einladung für Halloween abgelehnt hatte, um vielleicht ein paar Minuten mit Lily auf dem Ball zusammenzustehen und Punsch zu trinken – musste er sich alle Optionen offen halten, oder zumindest redete er sich das ein. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, Lily nicht in seinen Armen halten zu können, und wäre es auch nur für einen Moment.

Wahrscheinlich würde er einfach gar nicht zum Ball gehen, er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass jemand anderer mit ihr tanzen würde, dass sie jemand anderen anlächeln... die Chancen, sie dazu zu überreden, mit niemandem zu tanzen und nur mit ihm zu reden, waren verschwindend gering.

„Hey, Snape.“

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war so gut wie leer, nur ein paar Schüler aus den höheren Klassen, die eine Freistunde hatten, saßen an den Tischen, und ausgerechnet jetzt traf er auf Devers? Das konnte kein Zufall sein. „Du hast noch das Zaubertränkebuch, das ich dir geliehen habe.“

Severus erinnerte sich nicht daran, sich irgendetwas von dem Vertrauensschüler ausgeliehen zu haben, von einem Buch über sein Lieblingsfach nicht zu sprechen – immerhin hatte er sein eigenes, verbessertes Exemplar zur Hand – aber in seinem Blick lag etwas... warnendes. „Oh, ja. Komm mit, ich gehe es holen“, antwortete er deswegen und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in Severus' Schlafsaal, der vollkommen verlassen dalag.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, als Devers' ganzes Gebaren sich änderte und er genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Ist ja kaum mitanzusehen, wie du hier Trübsal bläst – und glaub jetzt bloß nicht, dass mir das aus reiner Menschenfreundlichkeit aufgefallen ist.“

Severus, dem eigentlich nicht aufgefallen wäre, dass er sich noch griesgrämiger und abweisender als sonst gab, schnaubte. „Spuck aus, was du willst, und dann verschwinde.“

Devers verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will nichts von dir, du Idiot. Ich will meine Schulden bei dir abzahlen, Snape. Immerhin verdanke ich es dir, dass ich hier stehe und nicht wie ein sabbernder Idiot im St. Mungos liege.“

„Deine Schulden abzahlen? Und wieso glaubst du, dass du etwas hast, das mich interessiert?“

Severus klang kühl und überheblich, ein Tonfall, der normalerweise die anderen Schüler seines Hauses gebührend einschüchterte. Umso überraschter war er, als Devers anfing zu lachen.

„Ich habe nichts, das dich interessiert – aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du mit deiner kleinen Gryffindor-Freundin auf den Ball gehen kannst.“

Nur mit Mühe konnte Severus verhindern, dass ihm die Kinnlade nach unten rutschte – nicht, weil Devers Lily als seine Freundin bezeichnete, das hatten in den letzten Wochen sehr viele andere Schüler getan – sondern weil er sich tatsächlich Gedanken gemacht zu haben schien. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich das möchte?“

Er wusste selbst, dass er nur eine Rolle spielte, dass er die Worte nur aussprach, um dem Bild zu entsprechen, dass ein guter Slytherin von sich selbst haben musste, doch Devers schüttelte nur den Kopf, ohne sich täuschen zu lassen, und trat zu Severus' Bett hinüber, um sich zu setzen.

Im Moment war Severus viel zu perplex, um sich angemessen beleidigt zu fühlen, sondern nahm stattdessen dem Vertrauensschüler gegenüber Platz und musterte ihn interessiert.

Zu seiner Erleichterung war der gutmütige Spott aus der Stimme des anderen gewichen und er wirkte nun ernster, als er begann, zu erklären. „Hör zu, Snape, ich weiß, dass ich dir etwas schulde, und Evans auch. Auch wenn ich es ihr gegenüber nie zugeben würde, und es mir dir gegenüber auch ziemlich schwerfällt. Also möchte ich euch beiden einen Gefallen tun, und ich hoffe, dass das auch so funktioniert, wie ich mir das vorgenommen habe.

So wie ich die Angelegenheit sehe, schaut ihr euch in jedem Moment, in dem ihr euch unbeobachtet glaubt, mit großen, verliebten Kuhaugen an, traut euch aber nicht, das irgendwie öffentlich zu machen. Und ihr würdet gerne miteinander zum Ball gehen, aber das funktioniert nicht, weil die Gryffindors – und die Slytherins – einen Schreikrampf bekommen würden, wenn sie euch entdecken.“

Severus fand, dass diese Darstellung noch ziemlich untertrieben war, und wunderte sich für einen Moment, wieso Devers die Meinung der anderen Schüler seines Hauses nicht teilte, hatte aber keine Gelegenheit, den Gedanken weiter auszuführen, da der andere weitersprach.

„Also müssen wir einen von euch so verkleiden, dass man ihn nicht erkennt, oder zumindest ziemliche Zweifel darüber säen, wer er ist, und da Evans doch ziemlich auffällig ist und außerdem ein Mädchen, und Mädchen auf schöne Kleider und nicht auf Ganzkörpermaskierung stehen, bist eben du der, der sich verstecken muss.“

Severus nickte – soweit, sogut. „Das hätte ich ohne dich auch geschafft.“

„Ja, aber...“ Devers schien jetzt zum Knackpunkt seiner Idee zu kommen, denn er wirkte von seinem eigenen Plan ziemlich begeistert. „Du brauchst natürlich auch eine passende Maske, und so kurz vor dem Ball ist in Hogsmeade alles ausverkauft. Und ich bezweifle ehrlich gesagt, dass du einen besonders modischen Festumhang dabei hast.“

Slytherins – sie überraschten ihn immer wieder. Manchmal verschlungen und geheimnisvoll, und manchmal so direkt und geradeheraus, dass es schon fast wehtat. Naja... eher sicher wehtat, in diesem Fall, da es ihn an seine Familie erinnerte und daran, wie sein Vater das Geld mit beiden Händen ausgab, sodass nichts mehr für seine Frau und seinen Sohn blieb.

„Also habe ich meine Cousine in Beauxbatons angeschrieben, und sie hat mir eine von diesen wundervollen venezianischen Karnevalsmasken geschickt, gemeinsam mit einer Robe, die dir passen müsste und in der du vielleicht sogar ganz brauchbar aussiehst. Wenn du dann noch deine Haare wäschst und irgendetwas anderes mit ihnen machst als sonst, müsstest du eigentlich angemessen getarnt sein.“

Severus entschloss sich, lieber den – für einen Slytherin – sehr freundlichen Gedanken hinter Devers' Plan zu würdigen, als den Vertrauensschüler für die Art zu erwürgen, wie er ihn vorgetragen hatte, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Es wird nicht funktionieren“, erklärte er und Devers runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso nicht?“

„Weil Potter und Black, so bedauerlich ich das auch finde, leider keine kompletten Vollidioten sind.“ Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er vielleicht schon zu viel gesagt hatte, doch dann entschloss er sich – ein einziges Mal in diesem Haus – für Ehrlichkeit. „Wenn jemand unbekannter mit Lily auf den Ball geht, bin ich dafür verantwortlich – ob sie mich nun auf den ersten Blick erkennen oder nicht.“

Devers verdrehte die Augen. „Das kommt davon, wenn du mich nicht ausreden lässt – das Sahnehäubchen hab ich ja noch gar nicht erwähnt... nämlich das Fläschchen Vielsafttrank, das ich Slughorn aus der Vorratskammer geleiert hab. Gib mir ein Haar von dir und ich werde Black und Potter so lange ablenken, wie du möchtest.“

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt?“

Devers schnaubte. „Nein. Aber du wusstest auch nicht, worauf du dich einlässt, als du dich mit Regulus Black und Rabastan Lestrange angelegt hast, oder?“

Severus konnte nicht anders, als ihm Recht zu geben.

 

Sie hatten alles geplant, alles durchgesprochen, Severus hatte sogar die Roben und die Maske anprobiert, nur um einen Weg zu finden, sich aus der ganzen Sache herauszuwinden. So gerne er auch mit Lily zum Ball gehen würde, er hatte so viel Angst vor ihrer Ablehnung, dass er jetzt, wo sich eine Möglichkeit aufgetan hatte, fast die Flucht ergriffen hätte.

Devers hatte seine Reaktion bemerkt und ihn mit einem Schnauben geschickt, um sich mit ihr zu treffen und mit ihr zu sprechen, und nun stand er in der Kälte in einem verlassenen Durchgang hinter einem Portrait und wartete darauf, dass Lily auftauchen würde. Die Ausgangssperre galt noch nicht für ältere Schüler, also musste er sich wenigstens nicht vor wütenden Lehrern fürchten, aber seit Potters Angriff auf ihn in der Bibliothek spürte er, wie er immer nervös war, wenn er etwas mit Lily unternahm.

Obwohl er Potters Worte zuerst als großspuriges Gehabe abgetan hatte, musste er bei genauerer Betrachtung zugeben, das etwas an ihnen dran zu sein schien. Ihm und seinen Freunden gelang es immer mühelos, Severus zu finden, wenn sie ihn triezen wollten, also schien vielleicht eine gewisse Vorsicht angebracht.

„Sev.“ Er wandte sich um, erleichtert, als er Lilys Stimme hörte und sah, wie sie von der Wendeltreppe in der Abkürzung herabkam. „Ist etwas passiert? Deine Nachricht hat so... dringend geklungen.“

Die Sorge in ihren grünen Augen schien den gesamten Geheimgang auszuleuchten, doch Severus trat nur einen Schritt näher und verbannte seine Angst so weit wie möglich in die hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes. „Ich... gehst du schon mit jemandem auf den Ball?“

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Nein. Wieso?“

„Ähm.“ _Verdammt verdammt verdammt!_ „Willst du... willst du dann vielleicht mit mir auf den Ball gehen?“

Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn fassungslos an und als der Gesichtsausdruck nicht verschwand, spürte er, wie seine Angst sich aus ihren Fesseln löste und sich in Scham verwandelte. Wie hatte er auch so dumm sein können, zu glauben, dass Lily vielleicht mit ihm gehen wollte? Lily, die perfekte Gryffindor, von jedem gemocht, bei allen beliebt, die strahlende Schulsprecherin. Er war doch nur ein dummer, hässlicher Slytherin, der sich viel zu sehr für die Dunklen Künste interessierte, um von all diesen guten Lämmchen mit der strahlend weißen Weste gemocht zu werden.

Ohne es zu bemerken hatte er sich abgewandt, wollte davonstürmen, in Richtung der Kerker, doch gerade, als er den ersten Schritt machen wollte, spürte er, wie Lilys schmale Finger sich in seiner Robe vergruben. „Severus.“

Das eine Wort hielt ihn zurück und er schämte sich dafür, wenn sie alleine der Gedanke, mit ihm zu tanzen, so erschreckte – was hatte er dann in ihrer Gesellschaft verloren?

„Natürlich will ich mit dir auf den Ball gehen. Es ist nur... ich dachte, es geht nicht, weil es sonst alle erfahren würden und... ich will nicht, dass du Ärger mit diesem Idioten Potter bekommst, nur wegen mir...“

Für einen Moment wagte er es nicht, sich zu bewegen, spürte nur das heftige Klopfen seines Herzens, das nun in seinem Hals schlug, bevor er sich langsam, vorsichtig umwandte. Er konnte den Ausdruck der unbändigen Freude auf seinem Gesicht fast spüren, der sich langsam darauf breitmachte, und auch Lily lächelte, ein wenig scheu zuerst, doch dann immer breiter, als sie sein Glück bemerkte.

„Ich... nein, wir haben einen Plan.“

Lily hob die Augenbrauen. „Wir?“

„Devers und ich.“

„Devers? Aber wieso sollte er das tun... ich meine, er weiß doch, mit wem du auf den Ball gehen möchtest, oder?“

Severus nickte langsam. „Ja, das weiß er. Aber er findet, dass er uns beiden etwas schuldet dafür, dass wir uns für ihn eingesetzt haben, und er möchte sich revanchieren, indem er uns einen tollen Abend möglich macht.“

Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, strahlte Lily noch mehr. „Also... also hasst er mich gar nicht?“

„Nein, tut er nicht – aber glaub bloß nicht, dass er deswegen dein bester Freund sein möchte.“

Lily lachte. „Brauch ich doch gar nicht. Ich hab meinen besten Freund doch schon!“

Severus wusste nicht, wann er sich glücklicher gefühlt hatte als in diesem Augenblick.


	26. Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 26: Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff**

Am Tag des ersten Quidditch-Spiels der Saison zeigte sich das Wetter kooperativ, auch wenn der Wind noch immer so kalt und schneidend war wie in den Wochen zuvor, hatten sich die alles überdeckenden Wolken ein wenig verzogen und die Sonne schien auf die hölzernen Tribünen hinab. Nicht nur Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs waren gekommen, um die Teams ihrer Häuser anzufeuern, auch einige Slytherins und Ravenclaws hatten sich zum Stadion verirrt, um die wärmenden Strahlen zu genießen und die ersten Einschätzungen zur Spielstärke abzugeben.

James konnte sie hören, während er seine Quidditch-Montur anzog und hoffte, niemand würde die letzten blauen Flecken bemerken, die von seinem Ausflug mit Remus vor drei Tagen zurückgeblieben waren, die Verschlüsse der Lederprotektoren festzog und auf Claires letzte, aufmunternde Rede hörte – oder zumindest das, was die Frau darunter verstand. „Und denkt daran, wenn ihr heute solchen Mist baut wie beim letzten Training, werdet ihr eures Lebens hier in Hogwarts nicht mehr froh!“

Der größte Teil der Mannschaft kannte ihre spitze Zunge bereits seit ein paar Jahren, nur Andrew Miller, der neue Sucher aus der zweiten Klasse, blickte sich ein wenig bange um und verstärkte den Griff um seinen Besenstiel. Im Stillen dachte James, dass der Junge nicht viel zu befürchten hatte, er flog gut, er fing gut, und nur James hatte sich beim letzten Training angestellt wie ein absoluter Vollidiot und einige absolut sichere Torchancen vermasselt.

Der Gedanke daran, dass Lily und seine Freunde nun seine Blamage sehen würden, wenn ihm ein solcher Schnitzer noch einmal unterlief, trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, sein Selbstbewusstsein zu steigern. Auch wenn die Ereignisse, die seine Gedanken in der letzten Zeit beschäftigt hatten – die Sache mit Snape und Lily und sein eigener, erschreckender Mangel an Selbstkontrolle – schon einige Wochen zurücklagen, ganz frei von ihnen war er noch immer nicht. Zwar hatte die Erinnerung daran erheblich an Schärfe verloren, doch fürchtete er, dass eine miserable Leistung heute sie ihm wieder frisch ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen würde.

Suzanne bereitete ihm ebenfalls Kopfzerbrechen, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, mit wem Lily auf den Ball gehen würde. Sie hatte – genauso wie Emily, seine Partnerin – nichts darüber verraten und in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen sah er schon, wie sie mit Snape über die Tanzfläche wirbelte, die Augen strahlend vor Glück.

„Hey Potter, hör auf zu träumen und beweg deinen Hintern!“ Claires rüder Schubser rief ihn zurück in die Realität und er griff nach seinem Besen, bevor er ihr hinaus auf das Feld folgte, wo ohrenbetäubender Lärm sie empfing. James wusste nicht, ob die anderen Schüler jubelten oder sie ausbuhten – immerhin war Hufflepuff ein sehr beliebtes Haus, und umso mehr nach den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres – aber eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Die geballte Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler schien das Spielfeld zusammenzudrücken, bis die Luft dichter wirkte, so dicht, dass er das Gefühl hatte, kaum atmen zu können.

Emily neben ihm warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und grinste aufmunternd, während Claire nach vorne trat und dem mindestens einen Kopf größeren Kapitän der Hufflepuffs mit einem eisigen Blick die Hand schüttelte. Einen Moment später bestiegen sie ihre Besen und als Madame Hoochs Pfeife schrillte, schossen sie in die Luft und James stürzte sich ins Getümmel.

Mehr als einmal während der ersten Sekunden dankte er allen Göttern, dass er so ausgezeichnete Fliegerinnen wie Emily und Michelle Sanders als Partnerinnen hatte, denn sie beide schossen mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit nach vorne und gelangten fast sofort in den Besitz des Quaffels. Ein schneller Rückpass zu ihm, und schon konnte er nach vorne stürmen, wurde aber fast sofort von einem Klatscher getroffen, der ihm den Ball aus den Händen schlug.

Die nächsten Minuten blieben ihm nur verschwommen in Erinnerung, nun schmerzten seine Finger und Handgelenke höllisch noch zusätzlich zu dem leichten Unbehagen durch seine verspannten Muskeln und dementsprechend spielte er auch, auch wenn er sich Mühe gab und die Zähne zusammenbiss. Zwei Mal ließ er den Quaffel fallen, weil unerwarteter Schmerz durch seine Hände zuckte, doch wenigstens gelang es Michelle bei seinem zweiten Fehler, ihn wie ein geniales Spielmanöver aussehen zu lassen und das erste Tor für Gryffindor zu schießen.

Die Ränge tobten, das konnte er vage hören, doch er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich über sich selbst zu ärgern, als dass er sich wirklich über ihren schmalen Vorsprung freuen konnte. Wenigstens gab ihm die kurze Unterbrechung bis zum neuen Anstoß Gelegenheit, seine Hände ein wenig zu massieren, was den Schmerz linderte und es ihm ermöglichte, sich mehr auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren.

Trotzdem blieb seine Leistung durchschnittlich, jedes Aufstöhnen, jedes Lachen aus dem Publikum schien sich direkt in seinen Kopf zu fressen, schien auf ihn – und nur auf ihn – gerichtet zu sein, selbst wenn er eigentlich gar nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Wenigstens schlug sich der Rest des Teams gut, soweit er es erkennen konnte, das Problem mit dem Klatscher, der ihn getroffen hatte, war bis jetzt der einzige Fehler der Treiber geblieben und Andrew hielt sich oberhalb des Getümmels, so wie sie es im Training besprochen hatten.

Ein lauter, harter Pfiff aus Madame Hoochs Pfeife ließ ihn auf seinem Weg unter einen der gegnerischen Jäger innehalten. Der Treiber der Hufflepuffs hatte Claire beim Duell um den Klatscher mit dem Schlagholz getroffen, was Gryffindor einen Strafstoß einbrachte. Für einen Moment traf sich die Mannschaft auf dem Feld, um den Schützen zu bestimmen, und Emily nutzte die Gelegenheit. „Du spielst doch nicht schlecht – ein kleines bisschen mehr, und du wärst herausragend. Also nimm den verdammten Quaffel und bring uns in Führung!“

Es stand 40:40 und James hatte kein einziges der vier Gryffindor-Tore geschossen, wie ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Der Gedanke ließ seine ohnehin schon vorhandene Nervosität bei dem Gedanken an den Strafstoß noch stärker werden, doch Emily ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und auch Claire wirkte mit der Entscheidung einverstanden.

Zögernd griff er nach dem Quaffel und spürte das Leder unter seinen kalten Fingern, der Ball fühlte sich irgendwie fremd und merkwürdig an. Auch das Sirren in seinem Kopf und der kalte Knoten in seinem Magen waren neu, verwirrten ihn über alle Maßen, während er nach oben flog, den Hufflepuff-Ringen entgegen.

Der hochgewachsene Kapitän wartete schon, schien ihn alleine mit seinem arroganten Lächeln abwehren zu wollen, während James seinen Griff um den Lederball noch einmal überprüfte und angespannt darauf wartete, dass Madame Hooch pfiff.

Das Geräusch drang an seine Ohren und er schoss nach vorne, während die Leere in seinem Magen drohte, ihn zu überwältigen, doch er konnte das – er konnte das, hatte es so unendlich oft im Training geübt. Es waren nur Sekundenbruchteile, die er für seine Entscheidung hatte, während er nach vorne stürmte, beschleunigte – und dann zuckte der Hüter nach rechts, nur für einen Moment. James warf, und der Quaffel segelte durch den linken Ring, unangefochten und ohne dass die Fingerspitzen des Hufflepuffs nur in seine Nähe kamen.

James spürte, wie das plötzliche Geschrei der Menge in seinem Magen explodierte, ihn ausfüllte, während er an der Gryffindortribüne entlangschoss, um seinen Schwung abzubauen, und dabei endlich das große, leuchtende Transparent seiner Freunde entdeckte. _Potter vor – noch ein Tor!_

Nicht besonders kreativ, doch das Grinsen auf seinen Zügen trug ihn bis zurück in die Mitte des Spielfeldes, wo Madame Hooch den Quaffel wieder freigab und er ihn auch prompt zu fassen bekam. Einer der Hufflepuff-Jäger war ihm allerdings dicht auf den Fersen, also passte er hinüber zu Michelle, die kleiner und leichter war als er und deren Besen daher schneller beschleunigte.

Bevor die gegnerischen Spieler reagieren konnten, war sie schon über das Feld davongeschossen und James setzte dazu an, ihr zu folgen, als ein Aufstöhnen des Publikums ihn hochblicken ließ. Die beiden Sucher, die sich bis jetzt aus dem Spiel herausgehalten hatten, waren beide in den Sturzflug gegangen. James folgte ihrer Flugroute mit seinen Augen, nur um ein ganz leichtes, goldenes Glitzern in der Luft vor den Hufflepuff-Toren zu entdecken.

Innerlich feuerte er Andrew an, hoffte, dass er die Nerven behalten würde – immerhin hatte der Junge noch nie ein richtiges Match bestritten – und ließ sich von dem Duell auch nicht ablenken, als Michelle den Quaffel durch die Ringe beförderte und damit den Vorsprung der Gryffindors auf 20 Punkte erhöhte. Wenn die Sucher nun den Schnatz fingen, wäre alles, was die Jäger gerade getan hatten, unwichtig, und so hielt das ganze Feld den Atem an, während Andrew sich einen kleinen Vorsprung erarbeitete.

Einen Moment später ging ein Aufstöhnen durch die Reihen, ein Klatscher, geschickt von den Hufflepuffs, hatte den Besen des Jungen getroffen und ihn damit aus der Bahn geworfen. Doch während er darum kämpfte, sein Fluggerät wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, stieß er auch gegen den Sucher der Hufflepuffs, was dem Schnatz genügend Zeit verschaffte, um wieder zwischen den anderen Spielern zu verschwinden.

Beide Teams mussten sich erst wieder orientieren, also war es gut, dass nach Michelles Tor der Quaffel erst wieder freigegeben werden musste, was ihnen allen einen Moment zum Aufatmen verschaffte. Emily schickte ihm ein schelmisches Grinsen entgegen, als sie sich aufstellten, eines, das _Ich habs doch gesagt!_ zu schreien schien, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und schoss auf den Ball los, als Madame Hooch ihn in die Höhe warf. Doch zu langsam – ein Hufflepuff-Jäger erreichte den Quaffel mit den Fingerspitzen nur Momente, bevor James ihn erwischen konnte, und schlug ihn weg, zu einem seiner Teamkollegen, der danach auf das Gryffindor-Tor hinstürmte.

Das gesamte Team tat alles, um das Tor zu verhindern, und schließlich gelang es ihnen auch, wieder in Ballbesitz zu kommen, was sie auch ausnutzten und damit ihren Vorsprung auf dreißig Punkte erhöhten.

Allerdings gelang es ihnen nicht, den kleinen, spielerischen Vorteil, den sie sich erarbeitet hatten, weiter auszubauen, beiden Team schossen einige Tore schießen, doch wenigstens behielt Gryffindor seinen Vorsprung. James allerdings war mit seinem Spiel zunehmend zufriedener. Zwar gelangen ihm manche Flugmanöver nicht, die im letzten Jahr funktioniert hätten, was ihn ziemlich ärgerte, aber wenn er an die letzten Trainings dachte... die Verbesserung war enorm. Und immerhin schaffte er es auch, zwei der nächsten Tore zu schießen und damit zum Erfolg der Gryffindors beizutragen.

Doch gerade als die Hufflepuffs wieder einmal auf die Ringe einstürmten, ließ ein Aufschrei des Stadionsprechers James' Kopf herumfahren. Der Sucher der anderen Mannschaft hatte den Schnatz bei den Tribünen am Rand des Feldes entdeckt und stürzte nun darauf zu, während Andrew erst vom anderen Ende des Stadions beschleunigen musste.

James vergaß fast, dass er eigentlich Jäger war und spielen sollte, so sehr fieberte er mit dem Jungen mit, während dessen Rückstand immer geringer wurde. Auch der Schnatz schien sich einen Sieg der Gryffindors zu wünschen, denn er beschleunigte vom Sucher der Hufflepuffs weg, gab Andrew mehr Zeit.

Fast unterbewusst hielt James den Atem an, als Andrew den Hufflepuff erreichte, schließlich auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm war – nur um zusammenzuzucken und aufzustöhnen, als der Spieler in Gelb triumphierend die Faust in die Höhe streckte und den Rest seines Teams um sich versammelte. Die Enttäuschung traf ihn stärker, als er erwartet hatte, zwar hatte er schon früher Spiele verloren, doch nie war es wegen seiner Leistung gewesen. Heute allerdings konnte er sich selbst quälen, mit Vorwürfen, mit Fragen – wenn er besser gespielt hätte, hätte Gryffindor vielleicht genug Vorsprung gehabt, um zu gewinnen, ohne den Schnatz zu brauchen.

Das Team landete gemeinsam, in gedrückter Stimmung genauso wie die solide rot-goldene Wand hinter ihren Torstangen, während der Stadionsprecher den Endstand – zweihundertsechzig zu einhundertvierzig – verkündete. Zwar klopften sie sich auf die Schultern, versicherten sich, dass sie eigentlich gut gespielt hatten, doch schien keiner von ihnen so recht bei der Sache, und niemand war bedrückter als Andrew.

Selbst Claire, normalerweise eine Meisterin der schneidenden Kommentare, tätschelte heute seinen Arm und erklärte ihm in uncharakteristisch sanftem Ton, dass er sich wacker geschlagen und einfach Pech gehabt hätte. Die anderen Mädchen im Team übertrafen sie in ihren Beruhigungsversuchen noch, doch James sah es bereits kommen – die nächsten Quidditch-Trainings würden härter und anstrengender werden als je zuvor.

_Hoffentlich wird wenigstens der Maskenball ein Erfolg – ansonsten weiß ich nicht, wie ich dieses verdammte Jahr überstehen soll vor lauter Arbeit und Rückschlägen._


	27. Zum Tanz

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 27: Zum Tanz**

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen möchtest, Wurmschwanz?“, fragte Sirius, während er den prächtigen Bart, den er sich angezaubert hatte, in einem Handspiegel begutachtete.

Peter schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett thronte und gleichzeitig versuchte, sein magisches Schachspiel aufzubauen und sie zu beobachten. „Nein, ich bleibe hier. Suzie und ich werden uns einfach hier im Schlafsaal breitmachen, während ihr euch mit Bowle und Butterbier betrinkt, und ein paar Runden Schach und Koboldstein spielen. Wenn das meiner Schwester eine Freude macht, dann ist es mir das wert.“

James seufzte. „Was sollen wir denn nur ohne unseren vierten Musketier machen?“

„Spaß haben und euch nicht ärgern, dass ich nicht dabei bin? Ich habe meine Schwester in den letzten Wochen ohnehin vernachlässigt, und einen Abend mit ihr zu verbringen ist wirklich nicht schlimm. Außerdem gibt es ja noch immer den Weihnachtsball!“ Remus schien es, als wenn Peter wirklich so unbekümmert war, wie er wirkte, auch wenn er es nicht richtig verstand. Alleine bei dem Gedanken, nicht mit Florence tanzen zu können, fühlte er sich deprimiert, aber Peter hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm auch niemanden, für er sich interessierte und den er vielleicht vermissen konnte – oder sie ihn.

Nachdenklich rückte Remus seinen großen, federgeschmückten Hut zurecht, im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden mutigeren Freunden hatte er darauf verzichtet, sich einen Bart wachsen zu lassen, da er nicht wusste, wie Florence reagieren würde. Eigentlich fand er auch die großen Spielzeugdegen, auf die James und Sirius bestanden hatten, übertrieben, aber auch wenn er sich in dem Kostüm ein wenig albern vorkam, im großen und ganzen sah er ziemlich gut aus darin.

Natürlich nicht so gut wie seine beiden Freunde, aber das blau stand ihm einigermaßen und auch wenn er unglaublich blass aussah – immerhin war der letzte Vollmond nur wenige Tage her – musste er doch keine Angst haben, Florence unter die Augen zu treten. Das heißt, wenn es überhaupt so weit kam.

James war noch immer damit beschäftigt, seine Hose in seine Stiefel zu stopfen und trug noch nicht einmal seinen Umhang, von seinem Hut und Degen nicht zu sprechen. Das war auch Sirius aufgefallen, der bereits fertig neben der Tür wartete und nur noch gelegentlich sein Aussehen überprüfen musste. „Beeil dich, Clarissa wartet!“

James verdrehte die Augen, während er sich hastig seinen Gürtel umlegte und die verschiedenen, daran befestigten Beutel zurechtrückte. „Ist doch egal – du gehst heute mit ihr zum Ball, machst ihr schöne Augen, knutschst vielleicht ein wenig mit ihr herum, und danach willst du nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Und weil sie aus Ravenclaw ist, kann sie dir nicht einmal eine Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum machen – also wo ist das Problem?“

Remus konnte deutlich die Missbilligung in James' Stimme hören, obwohl er ein paar Jahre zuvor wahrscheinlich genau dasselbe gemacht hatte. Doch sein Freund war erwachsen geworden in den letzten Monaten, hatte seine Einstellungen geändert und einiges von seiner Arroganz abgelegt – aber nicht seine Schwärmerei für Lily, was Remus wunderte, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass James Lily nicht bekommen konnte, die sie so interessant machte, vielleicht auch ihr nettes, einnehmendes Wesen, ihre herzliche Art oder ihre Intelligenz – Remus wusste es nicht. Was er allerdings wusste, war, dass sein Freund noch nie so lange an einem Mädchen interessiert gewesen war und dass er ihm von ganzem Herzen Erfolg wünschte.

„Krone“, mahnte Sirius noch einmal, was allerdings nur bewirkte, dass James sich in seinem bestickten Mantel verhedderte und erst von ihnen befreit werden musste, bevor er sich seinen ausladenden Hut aufsetzen und sich noch einmal im Spiegel betrachtete.

Peter grinste nur über sie, während James sich über seinen nun nicht mehr imaginären Bart strich und auch noch das letzte Haar zurechtlegte, bevor er verkündete: „Gehen wir.“

Ein schmerzhafter Knuff in die Seite von Sirius antwortete ihm: „Ach, jetzt ist der Herr fertig?“

Die daraus entstehende Kabbelei begleitete sie und Peter, der mit ihnen kam, um Suzanne abzuholen, bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie allerdings sofort verstummte, als James Lily und Emily bei den Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen entdeckte.

James konnte seine Augen kaum von Lily losreißen, das bemerkte Remus, und das, obwohl seine Partnerin Emily gerade gemeinsam mit ihr auf sie zukam. Remus hoffte, dass das Mädchen nicht zur Eifersucht neigte, er hatte keine Lust, wieder einmal ein von seinen beiden Freunden gebrochenes Herz zu trösten. Besonders jetzt nicht, wo er eigene Interessen zu verfolgen hatte und seine Zeit lieber mit Florence verbringen wollte.

Allerdings kam James gar nicht in die Verlegenheit, sich zwischen den beiden Mädchen entscheiden zu müssen, denn Lily bog mit ein paar letzten, resignierten Worten an Emily am Portraitloch ab und verschwand, während ihre Freundin zu ihnen dreien hinüberkam und sie alle anlächelte. „Hi.“

Zuerst bemerkte James sie gar nicht richtig, so sehr war er damit beschäftigt, Lily hinterherzustarren, bis Emily ihm prompt mit der Hand vor den Augen herumwedelte. „Hallo? Ersatzlösung an James, bist du erreichbar?“

Wenigstens hatte James den Anstand, zusammenzuzucken und erschrocken dreinzusehen, eine Verlegenheit, die allerdings schnell verschwand, als er Emilys eindeutige Amüsiertheit bemerkte.

„Du siehst gut aus“, sagte James schließlich und sie lachte auf, bevor sie auf seinen Bart deutete. „Du auch – steht dir, macht dich irgendwie... verwegener. Aber nicht so verwegen wie Sirius. Und Remus sieht einfach nur gut aus – Florence findet das sicher toll!“

Vage fragte sich Remus, ob die ganze Schule von ihm und ihr wusste, aber während James sich bei seiner Partnerin einhakte, vergaß er irgendwie, verlegen zu sein. Die ganze Atmosphäre im Gemeinschaftsraum schien zu vibrieren, viele Schüler aus den ersten drei Klassen waren hier, um die Kostüme der Älteren zu bestaunen, bevor sie hier im Turm ihre eigene, kleine Party feiern würden, allerdings ohne Alkohol und mit frühem Ende.

Remus fand die Idee interessant und hoffte, dass es nicht allzu viel Chaos geben würde, vor allem, da alle Vertrauensschüler in der Großen Halle sein würden – aber zur Not wären noch Peter und einige andere hier, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

„Wollen wir nach unten gehen?“, fragte er schließlich, er hatte mit Florence ausgemacht, dass sie sich in der Eingangshalle treffen würden, und war ungeduldig, sie schließlich zu sehen.

„Dann viel Spaß“, entgegnete Peter nur und schlang seinen Arm um die Schultern seiner Schwester, die gerade zu ihm getreten war.

„Dir auch.“ Seine Worte wurden sowohl von Sirius als auch James wiederholt, wobei der erstere so klang, als ob er ernste Zweifel daran hatte, dass das auch wirklich passieren würde, dann traten sie durch das Portraitloch und begannen den Abstieg über die vielen Treppen.

James neben ihm reckte gelegentlich den Hals, wahrscheinlich, um einen Blick auf Lily zu erhaschen, doch ganz offensichtlich ohne Erfolg. Remus fand das Verhalten seines Freundes relativ albern – allerdings nur, bis sie die Eingangshalle erreichten und er sich selbst dabei ertappte, auf den Zehenspitzen zu stehen, um Florence besser erkennen zu können. In den Massen aus Schülerinnen und Schülern, die sich am Fuß der Treppe tummelten, eine bestimmte Person zu entdecken, war beileibe keine einfache Aufgabe, aber der Hinweis mit dem weißen Kleid und den Blüten im Haar half ihm, die Auswahl einzuschränken.

Schließlich entdeckte er Florence unter einem Portrait von Helga Hufflepuff, wie sie sich suchend umblickte, und verabredete mit James und Emily, dass sie sich nicht vom Fleck rühren würden, bis er wieder da war. Dann hastete er davon, bahnte sich vorsichtig seinen Weg durch schwatzende Gruppen von Schülern, wobei er auf seinen Degen Acht geben musste.

„Hi“, meinte er schließlich atemlos, und als Florence sich zu ihm umwandte, stockte ihm fast der Atem. Zwischen den hochgesteckten Strähnen ihres blonden Haares leuchteten rote Rosen hervor, bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer blassen Haut und ihrem weißen Kleid – und noch dazu funkelten ihre Augen, während sie ihn musterte, und sie lächelte. Sie war einfach perfekt.

„Hallo“, antwortete sie und dann beugte sie sich – zu seiner Überraschung vor – und küsste seine Wangen, etwas das sie zuvor noch nie getan hatte. „Du siehst wunderschön aus“, bemerkte er leise, als er ihr wieder in die Augen sehen konnte, und sie strahlte noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Du siehst auch gut aus“, entgegnete sie, und dann war da diese große, peinliche Stille, die Remus nur überdecken konnte, indem er Florence seinen Arm anbot und vorschlug, dass sie zu seinen Freunden hinübergehen könnten.

Florence nickte, ein wenig zu seiner Überraschung, doch seit der Entschuldigung seiner Freunde für die Szene in dem leeren Verwandlungsklassenzimmer hatte sich deren Beziehung zu Florence sehr gebessert und sie wechselte sogar ab und zu ein paar Worte mit ihnen. Als sie James und Emily wieder erreicht hatten, hatte auch Sirius seine Partnerin Clarissa gefunden und so standen sie nun zu sechst am Fuß der Treppe und unterhielten sich. Die Ravenclaw trug ein Kleid, das zumindest Remus sehr gewagt fand, so viel Dekolletee zeigte es, und einem Blick zu Florence nach zu urteilen schien es ihr ähnlich zu gehen. Sirius störte sich allerdings nicht daran, sondern genoss den Schnitt und die Einblicke, die er bot, ausgiebig.

Remus war, während er mit Florence plauderte, überrascht davon, wie gut James sich mit Emily verstand. Er hatte die beiden bis jetzt nur selten gemeinsam gesehen, doch die vielen Stunden, die sie zusammen Quidditch trainierten, schienen dafür gesorgt zu haben, dass die beiden sich kannten und wussten, dass sie einen ähnlichen Humor hatten.

Und Emily schien auch zu verstehen, dass James in Lily verliebt war, denn sie kommentierte die vielen, suchenden Blicke, die er um sich warf zwar, allerdings freundlich neckend und nicht beleidigt und eifersüchtig, wie Remus fast erwartet hatte.

So angeregt, wie sie miteinander plauderten, kam Remus die Wartezeit bis zum offiziellen Beginn des Balles unglaublich kurz vor, und er war fast überrascht, dass sich die mächtigen Flügeltüren jetzt schon öffneten, als sie es schließlich taten. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülerinnen und Schülern strömten sie in die Große Halle, wo nun viele kleine Tische wie Inseln auf dem weiten Fußboden verteilt waren. Sie alle fanden Platz an einem von ihnen, ganz in der Nähe des Einganges, und Remus schloss sich dem Beispiel seiner Freunde an und rückte Florence ihren Stuhl zurecht, als sie sich setzte.

Sie lächelte und drückte seine Hand, als er neben ihr Platz nahm, eine Geste, die an Sirius und James nicht verloren war, zumindest, wenn die wissenden Blicke, die sie tauschten, irgendein Indikator dafür waren. Wenigstens hatten sie den Tisch für sich, die letzten beiden Plätze waren frei geblieben, was Remus ein wenig schade fand – Peter und seine Partnerin hätten gut dorthin gepasst, wie er fand.

Auf ihrem Tisch, zwischen den Karaffen mit Wasser und den langstieligen Weingläsern, erschienen im nächsten Moment kleine Speisekarten aus feinem Pergament, und die Rumtreiber sahen sich ein wenig ratlos an. Sirius griff schließlich nach der, die vor seinem Platz aufgetaucht war, und musterte das Menü, während die anderen zögerlich seinem Beispiel nachgingen.

„Hm... das Steak klingt gut, finde ich“, murmelte er und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als sich der goldene Teller vor ihm plötzlich füllte und er sein Gericht überrascht musterte. Nachdem die Funktion der Speisekarten entschlüsselt war, gestaltete sich das Abendessen sehr angenehm – sie aßen, sie plauderten, sie betrachteten die Kostüme der anderen Schülerinnen und Schüler. Als schließlich auch die letzten Reste von Clarissas _Mousse au chocolat_ verschwunden waren und die Teller wieder so leer und blank wie vor dem Bankett vor ihnen standen, erhob sich Dumbledore und die Augen aller Schüler richteten sich auf ihn.

„Meine Damen und Herren, da Sie an einem so schönen Abend wie dem heutigen sicherlich Besseres zu tun haben, als den Worten eines alten Mannes zu lauschen, möchte ich mich darauf beschränken, Sie zum Tanz zu bitten.“

Er klatschte in die Hände und die Tische rasten mit den Schülerinnen und Schülern, die um sie herum saßen, an die Seiten der Halle, um Platz für eine Tanzfläche zu schaffen. Einen Moment später hob sich am anderen Ende des Raumes eine große Bühne aus dem Boden, auf dem bereits eine große Gruppe von Musikern mit ihren Instrumenten saß, bereit, zu spielen zu beginnen.

Die Ereignisse überraschten Remus und unsicher, was er nun tun sollte, blickte er zu James und Sirius, während die Lehrer Paare bildeten und sich zum Tanz aufzustellen. Dumbledore hatte McGonagall aufgefordert, während Slughorn eine etwas genervte Lovejoy an der Hand führte und Flitwick sich mühte, Professor Sprouts Hüfte zu erreichen, um die richtige Haltung einzunehmen.

Schon ertönten die ersten Takte eines langsamen Walzers und die ersten Schülerpaare gesellten sich zu ihren Professoren, als Florence ihm ein scheues Lächeln zuwarf und er nach ihrer Hand griff. „Möchtest du?“, fragte er und sie nickte, erhob sich mit ihm, damit die drei Musketiere ihre Damen auf die Tanzfläche führen konnten.


	28. Eine Lilie unter Disteln

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 28: Eine Lilie unter Disteln**

Der Mädchenschlafsaal der siebten Klasse von Gryffindor brummte vor hektischer Aktivität, während der Halloweenball näherrückte. Nur Emily und Lily schienen am Nachmittag, bevor sie sich fertigmachen mussten, noch klar denken zu können, und sich auf die Reihenfolge zu einigen, in der die fünf Mädchen duschen würden, war vollkommen unmöglich.

Emily und Lily lösten das Problem, indem sie in das – zum Glück freie, alleine der Gedanke daran, James hier zu treffen, war so peinlich, dass sie nicht einmal daran denken mochte! – Badezimmer der Schulsprecher auswichen und erst danach in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrten, um ihre Sachen zu verstauen.

„Und du möchtest wirklich mit Potter gehen?“, meinte Lily, während sie in ihr besticktes Kleid schlüpfte und Emily den Reißverschluss am Rücken für sie schloss, eine Frage, die bei ihrer Freundin nur ein genervtes Aufseufzten auslöste. „Meinst du wirklich, dass sich meine Meinung jetzt noch ändert? Ich kann dir versichern, meine Angst vor einem langweiligen Abend mit James ist nicht größer als noch vor einer Woche.“

„Aber er ist nervig und redet die ganze Zeit über Quidditch und seine unglaublich tollen Streiche!“

„Nicht jedem ist Quidditch genauso egal wie dir, Lily – also haben wir schon einmal ein Gesprächsthema gemeinsam, und ich bin mir sicher wir werden auch noch ein anderes finden.“

Emilys Zwinkern machte Lily misstrauisch und sie runzelte die Stirn, was ihre beste Freundin so sehr zum Lachen brachte, dass ihr fast ihre Haarbürste aus der Hand fiel. „Komm schon, Lily – es ist doch klar, dass er mich über dich ausfragen wird!“

„Über mich?“ Der Gedanke erschreckte Lily ein wenig und das musste sich auch in ihrem Gesicht gezeigt haben, denn Emily überbrückte die wenigen Schritte zu ihr hinüber und tätschelte ihren Arm.

„Ich werd ihm nichts peinliches erzählen, vertrau mir – aber es könnte witzig werden, glaube ich.“

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Definition von _witzig_ unterscheidet sich wohl ziemlich von der normaler Menschen!“

„Das behauptest ausgerechnet du“, schnaubte Emily und senkte die Stimme. „Meine Definition von _angenehmer Gesellschaft_ würde auch nicht unbedingt Severus Snape miteinschließen.“

Lily zuckte ertappt zusammen, sie hatte ihrer Freundin noch immer nicht verraten, dass sie gemeinsam mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde, sondern ein großes Geheimnis aus ihrem Partner gemacht. Zwar wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht ewig verstecken konnte, aber sie hatte viel zu viel Angst vor Emilys Reaktion, als dass sie sich ohne weiteres getraut hätte, darüber zu sprechen. Trotz ihres Gespräches, als sie geschwommen waren, kannte sie die Einstellung ihrer Freundin Slytherins gegenüber viel zu gut.

„Meine Güte“, murmelte Emily hinter ihr, während sie gerade damit beschäftigt war, Lilys Haare hochzustecken. „Du gehst wirklich mit ihm, oder?“

Lily spürte, wie eine Welle aus Eis durch ihren Körper schoss und wollte nichts mehr, als ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht zu sehen, wurde aber von deren Fingern an ihrem Kopf abgehalten. „Beweg dich nicht so viel, oder ich steche dich!“

Gezwungenermaßen hielt Lily still, während Emily ihre Haare mit dem Zauberstab und der Haarbürste bearbeitete und dabei leise vor sich hinmurmelte, bis sie schließlich aufseufzte. „Wirklich, Lily, denkst du ernsthaft, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte? Du wolltest mir nicht sagen, mit wem du gehst, und es gibt nur eine einzige Person in diesem Schloss, bei dem du das tun würdest – also musste ich nur zwei und zwei zusammenzählen, und so viel Arithmantik kann ich dann gerade noch.“ Sie griff nach der ersten der weißen Lilien, die auf Lilys Nachttisch lagen, um sie in die Frisur einzubauen. „Außerdem ist es deine Entscheidung, mit wem du deine Zeit verbringst, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt. Und wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, habe ich nicht die ganze letzte Woche versucht, dir deinen Tanzpartner auszureden – im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen.“

Emilys Sarkasmus schnitt tief, sie hatte doch eigentlich recht und trotzdem fiel es Lily so unglaublich schwer, sich zurückzuhalten, ihre Meinung nicht zu sagen, wo sie sich doch so sicher war, dass ihre Einschätzung von James Potter stimmte.

„Tut mir leid“, meinte sie geknickt, während Emily die zweite Lilie in ihre Haare steckte und schnaubte. „Ist schon okay – solange du versprichst, mir vor dem Weihnachtsball nicht so auf die Nerven zu gehen!“

„Hoch und heilig“, entgegnete Lily und wurde nur Sekunden später, nachdem Emily die dritte Blume platziert hatte, aus ihren Fängen entlassen, um sich im Spiegel zu begutachten. Ihre Hochsteckfrisur sah sehr elegant aus, denn Emily hatte mehr Talent mit dieser Art von Zaubern als sie, und das Gelb der Lilien spiegelte sich in einigen Stickereien auf ihrem weißen Kleid wieder.

Ihre Freundin war ebenfalls fast fertig und musste sich nur noch einige Bänder in ihr Haar stecken, damit ihre Frisur halbwegs griechisch aussah, bevor sie sich eigentlich auf den Weg machen konnten. Wobei – eine Sache war da noch. „Emily?“

„Ja?“ Ihre Freundin nickte abwesend, während sie die letzten Strähnen in Position legte, um sie gleich darauf mit ihrem Zauberstab festzupinnen.

„Du verrätst doch niemandem, dass ich mit Severus auf den Ball gehe, oder? Ich möchte nicht, dass er Ärger mit Potter bekommt.“

Emily verdrehte die Augen. „Habe ich in der letzten Woche etwas verraten? Nein! Und außerdem, wenn James noch immer im Besitz zweier funktionstüchtiger Sinnesorgane ist – was er zumindest am Samstag noch war, sonst hätte er den Torring gar nicht getroffen – findet er ohnehin heraus, dass du mit Snape gehst. Spätestens, wenn ihr zusammen tanzt.“

„Ähm... wir haben einen Plan. Das heißt, er hat einen Plan, wie wir das vielleicht verhindern können, und ich möchte nicht, dass alles den Bach hinunter geht, nur weil ich getratscht habe.“

Emily wirkte skeptisch, während sie in ihre Sandalen schlüpfte und die vielen Falten ihres griechisch angehauchten Kleides zurechtrückte. „Keine Angst, wegen mir erfährt niemand davon. Ich kann mir nur nicht richtig vorstellen, wie das funktionieren soll.“

„Du wirst schon sehen“, entgegnete Lily nur, um das Thema für den Moment abzuhaken, auch, weil ihre Vorbereitungen nun eigentlich beendet waren. Sie und Emily warfen einen letzten, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, bevor sie nach ihren Handtaschen griffen und sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal machten, um ihre Schulumhänge und ihre Toilettsachen zu verstauen.

„Du siehst wirklich wie eine Griechin aus“, bemerkte sie, während sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen, was Emily nur zu einem lauten Lachen veranlasste. „Na, besonders historisch korrekt bin ich nicht – Professor Binns würde wahrscheinlich in der Luft rotieren, wenn er mich sehen könnte.“

Auch Lily kicherte, während sie sich, nachdem sie durch das Portraitloch gestiegen waren, zwischen ihren kostümierten Hauskllegen hindurchschoben. Sie brauchten nur wenige Minuten, bevor sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum wieder herunterkamen, und sofort entdeckte Emily Potter und seine Freunde. „Letzte Chance“, meinte sie nur, doch ihre Freundin schüttelte nur den Kopf und verabschiedete sich mit einem Grinsen vor ihr. „Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden.“

Lily wusste nicht, ob sie damit ihren Abend mit Potter oder Lilys eigenen mit Severus meinte, und für einen Moment spürte sie, wie die Zweifel in ihr hochkrochen. Sie wollte Severus nicht noch mehr Ärger machen, als er ohnehin schon hatte, und wenn sein Plan schiefging, wäre er zweifellos noch schlimmer dran als jetzt gerade.

Doch als sie sich sein enttäuschtes Gesicht bei einer Absage vorstellte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und trat vorsichtig durch das Portraitloch nach draußen, um nicht über den bestickten Saum ihres langen Kleides zu stolpern. Sie hatte zugesagt, also musste sie auch kommen, und außerdem freute sie sich schon darauf, endlich wieder einmal mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können, Zeit, in der er er selbst sein konnte und sich nicht Sorgen darüber machen musste, was andere über ihn dachten.

Fast schon aus Gewohnheit achtete sie darauf, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurde, während sie durch die langen, kalten Korridore zu ihrem Treffpunkt huschte, einem Geheimgang, der ganz in der Nähe der Großen Halle endete. Gänsehaut kroch ihre nackten Arme hinauf, sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, ein Jäckchen zu ihrem Kleid anzuziehen und jetzt fror sie. Der Gedanke an die Kälte allerdings verschwand in dem Moment, als sie hinter dem Wandteppich hevortrat und einen ersten Blick auf Severus erhaschte.

Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, wer dort auf sie wartete, doch dann drehte er sich zu ihr um, als er ihre Schritte hörte, und sie spürte, wie seine Augen über ihre Haare, über ihr Kleid huschten. Auch sie musterte ihn, er sah so gar nicht nach dem Severus aus, den sie kannte und der sich nicht darum kümmerte, welchen Eindruck er auf andere machte. Natürlich, seine Nase war dieselbe geblieben, aber seine Haare schienen gewaschen und waren mit einem blauen Band im Nacken zusammengefasst. Und die Robe, die er trug, ließ ihn entschieden größer, muskulöser und... erwachsener wirken, nicht so wie den schüchternen Jungen, den sie vor Jahren kennengelernt hatte und der sich immer noch ein wenig über ihr Bild von ihm legte, wenn sie ihn sah.

„Hi“, meinte sie ein wenig atemlos und unsicher und er trat auf sie zu, ein merkwürdig wehmütiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Hey.“

Die Stille des Korridors wurde nur durch ihren eigenen Atem unterbrochen, der plötzlich unglaublich laut in ihren Ohren klang, bis Severus noch einen halben Schritt auf sie zutrat und zu ihr hinunterblickte. „Eine Lilie?“, fragte er leise und sie nickte, ihr Mund war plötzlich sehr, sehr trocken.

Er lächelte. „Und eine wunderschöne noch dazu.“

Sie fühlte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss, und schließlich erwiderte sie: „Du siehst auch gut aus.“ Und es stimmte, das wurde ihr erst bewusst, als sie die Worte schon ausgesprochen hatte – Severus sah wirklich attraktiv aus in der langen Jacke und der Robe, auch wenn ihm das gar nicht bewusst zu sein schien und er nicht wusste, wie er ihr Kompliment aufnehmen sollte.

„Möchtest du nach unten gehen?“, fragte er anstatt einer Antwort darauf und sie nickte, so gut sich der Korridor auch für heimliche Treffen eignete, jetzt, Ende Oktober, war er einfach zu kalt, um hier länger untätig herumzustehen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum anderen Ende des Geheimganges, der nur eine Treppe unter der Eingangshalle endete, doch bevor sie hinaustraten, holte Severus aus den Tiefen seiner Robe eine wunderschön verzierte venezianische Maske hervor und hielt sie an sein Gesicht. Sofort passte sie sich seinen Zügen an, schien mit ihnen zu verschmelzen und sie doch zu verdecken, bis sie ihn schließlich nicht mehr erkannt hätte, hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass Severus sich hinter dem Kostüm verbarg. Er schien sich sogar anders zu bewegen als in seinen Schulroben, ging gerader, aufrechter, was ihr zum ersten Mal das Gefühl gab, dass dieser Slytherin-Plan vielleicht sogar funktionieren könnte.

„Kommst du?“, fragte er leise und sie nickte, griff nach dem Arm, den er ihr angeboten hatte, während sie abwesend feststellte, dass sogar seine Stimme anders, tiefer klang als vorher. „Ja.“

Gemeinsam traten sie hinaus in den Korridor, hinein in die Massen an Slytherins und Hufflepuffs, die von ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen hinauf in die Eingangshalle strömten, und nach einem kurzen Moment der Orientierung schlossen sie sich ihnen an.

Lily spürte, wie sie strahlte, auch wenn sie gemeinsam mit Emily ein wenig über die anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen gelacht hatte, die alleine der Gedanke an einen Ball in Ekstase versetzte, konnte auch sie sich der sirrenden Vorfreude nicht entziehen, die das gesamte Schloss erfasst hatte. Ohne es zu wollen, lächelte sie die ganze Zeit, während sie mit Severus plauderte, und auch die Mundwinkel seiner Maske schienen sich ein wenig nach oben zu ziehen, vielleicht das Ergebnis eines Zaubers.

Nur für einen kurzen Moment, als sie Emily gemeinsam mit Potter und seinen Freunden die Treppe herunterkommen sah, wankte ihre gute Stimmung, doch dann wandte sie sich ab, zog Severus mit sich hinter einer Statue in Deckung, und widmete sich wieder ganz ihrem Gespräch.


	29. Ein Apfelbaum im Walde

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 29: Ein Apfelbaum im Walde**

Lily sah atemberaubend aus, und er hatte Mühe, sie nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren, sondern auch mit ihr zu sprechen, sie anzulächeln, ihr Komplimente zu machen. Dass eine so wunderschöne Frau mit ihm auf einen Ball ging, fühlte sich noch immer an wie ein Traum, und dass sie es gerne tat, dass sie Freude daran hatte, ihn zu sehen, wirkte noch surrealer auf ihn.

Während des Einzugs in die Große Halle und während des Abendessens hatte er das Gefühl, auf einer Wolke zu schweben, unberührt von der Realität. Wenn nicht diese nagende Ahnung gewesen wäre, dass nichts in seinem Leben je gut ging, dass es immer jemanden oder etwas gab, das alles kaputt machte, wäre er sogar fast glücklich gewesen.

Der erste Moment, der sein Hochgefühl ein wenig dämpfte, kam, als Dumbledore die Tische zur Seite rückte und Platz für eine Tanzfläche machte. Severus hatte bis jetzt wenig Gelegenheit gehabt, Walzer zu üben, auch wenn Devers ihm ein wenig geholfen hatte, und er spürte, wie die Nervosität durch jede seiner Poren nach draußen drang. Er wollte mit Lily tanzen, ja, aber er hatte auch Angst, sie zu blamieren oder auf ihre Füße zu treten oder – noch schlimmer – von Potter und seinen Kumpels ausgelacht zu werden.

„Kommst du?“, fragte Lily leise und griff nach seiner Hand, nahm ihm damit die Entscheidung ab. Er wollte diese Berührung nicht verlieren, nicht, wenn die Alternative plötzlich so einfach, so trivial schien. Als er nickte, zog sie ihn von ihrem Tisch, der in einer der hinteren Ecken der Großen Halle stand, nach vorne, schlängelte sich mit ihm zwischen den anderen Schülern hindurch. Während sie ihren geschützten Winkel verließen, spürte Severus, wie sich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sie richtete, hörte gewisperte Kommentare, sah, wie Finger auf sie zeigten.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie auffallen würden, immerhin war Lily Schulsprecherin und er einer der wenigen Ballgäste, die eine Maske trugen, die das ganze Gesicht verdeckte. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Art der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm nun plötzlich zuteil wurde. Nicht die abschätzigen, fast bemitleidenden Kommentare, die herablassenden Blicke, die er sonst erntete, wenn andere Schüler sich für ihn interessierten, sondern ein wenig Neugier, ein wenig Interesse, ab und zu auch ein wenig Bewunderung.

Dieses berauschende Gefühl, vollkommen neu für ihn, trug ihn zwischen den anderen Schülern hindurch und leitete seine Schritte, als die ersten Takte der Musik erklangen und er seine eine Hand an Lilys Hüfte legte, während er mit der anderen nach der ihren griff. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, wie James Potter, der mit Lilys bester Freundin Emily tanzte, ihm böse Blicke zuwarf, doch in diesem Moment kümmerte ihn das überhaupt nicht.

Devers würde in ein paar Minuten auftauchen und die Rumtreiber von ihm ablenken, und dann wäre er alle Sorgen um seine Identität los, müsste keine Angst mehr haben, dass Potter herausfinden könnte, wer er war. „Sie halten dich für einen Ravenclaw“, flüsterte Lily ihm zu, während sie sich näher an ihn lehnte, und er lächelte leicht. „Das war auch so geplant“, entgegnete er, auf seiner Maske waren die vorherrschenden Farben neben Schwarz Blau und Silber, um genau diesen Eindruck zu erwecken.

Ab und zu spürte er, wie sich Blicke in seinen Rücken bohrten, über seine Gestalt huschten, während sie tanzten, doch merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich nicht bedroht oder so, als ob er gleich angegriffen werden würde. Er glaubte, dass das mit der Maske zu tun hatte, mit dem Wissen, ein Mal, ein einziges Mal, nicht für seine Handlungen verantwortlich gemacht zu werden, sich nicht den Rumtreibern und ihren unfairen Anschuldigungen stellen zu müssen. _Und das bringt ganz neue Möglichkeiten mit sich..._

Er hielt den Gedankengang auf, bevor er sich richtig in seinem Kopf ausbreiten konnte. Dies war Lilys Abend, für sie hatte er all diesen Aufwand auf sich genommen, und nicht, um irgendwelchen kleinlichen, kindischen Rachefantasien nachgeben zu können.

„Was ist?“, fragte ihre Stimme leise an seinem Ohr und er schüttelte den Kopf – ihr gegenüber konnte er nicht zugeben, was er gerade gedacht hatte.

„Nichts“, entgegnete er also und drehte sich noch einmal mit ihr. „Nur ein wenig nachdenklich.“

Sie tanzten für die nächsten Minuten und unterhielten sich leise, betrachteten die vielen Kostüme der anderen Schüler – Severus konnte unter anderem die Peverell-Brüder entdecken, genauso wie Merlin und Morgana, die engumschlungen vor dem Lehrertisch knutschten, und eine große Anzahl an magischen und Fabelwesen. Doch schließlich sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Potter und Black ihre Tanzpartnerinnen an der Bowlenschüssel zurückließen und sich zwischen den anderen Paaren auf den Weg zu ihnen machten. Er hatte es gewusst – selbst verkleidet konnte er keinen geruhsamen Abend mit jemandem verbringen, ohne dass die beiden Idioten dazwischenfunkten.

Eine kleine Bewegung, und Lily sah sie auch, ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen und er spürte, wie ihre Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab zucken wollte. „Ruhig“, murmelte er und zog sie aus der Mitte der Tanzenden, er wollte keinen Kampf vor den Augen von so vielen Lehrern und Vertrauensschülern riskieren.

Doch einen Moment später sah er, wie Lily lächelte und winkte und ihn an der Hand nahm, um ihn zum Buffet zu ziehen. Zuerst fühlte er sich zu verdutzt, um klar zu denken, doch dann folgte er ihrem Blick und sah sich – das heißt, den verwandelten Devers – mit missmutiger Miene neben den Kürbishäppchen stehen.

Potter und Black schienen ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, was vor sich ging, und waren, nach einem letzten, bösen Blick zu Devers hin, zu ihren Partnerinnen zurückgekehrt, was Severus innerlich aufatmen ließ. „Das war knapp“, murmelte er, doch Lily schnaubte nur. „Die beiden hätten vor Dumbledore nichts Dummes versucht. Dafür sind sie viel zu feige. Und so etwas schimpft sich Gryffindors!“

In diesem Moment war Severus sehr froh, dass Potter und Black nichts von dem Mut hatten, für den die Gryffindors eigentlich gerühmt wurden, auch wenn er das natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte. Obwohl jetzt eigentlich kein Grund mehr bestand, steuerten sie gemeinsam auf Devers zu, ein Rückzieher jetzt, wo die beiden Plagen verschwunden waren, hätte auch verdächtig gewirkt, und Lily plauderte ein wenig mit dem anderen Slytherin, wobei sie so tat, als ob er Severus wäre. Sie war also herzlich, freundlich und lächelte viel.

Gegen seinen Willen spürte er, wie die Eifersucht in ihm hochkroch, und das noch dazu vollkommen unbegründet – es war doch eigentlich er, mit dem Lily sich unterhielt, auf eine merkwürdige, verdrehte Art und Weise. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, wie seine Stimmung immer finsterer wurde, und als sie sich nach ein paar Minuten Smalltalk verabschiedete und Devers noch ein leises „Danke“ hinterherhauchte, wandte er sich nicht der Tanzfläche zu, sondern führte Lily lieber zum Buffet hinüber.

„Sehe ich wirklich so missmutig aus?“, fragte er, während er nach einer Flasche Butterbier griff und einen Schluck nahm – seine Maske war glücklicherweise so verzaubert, dass sie nicht beim Essen und Trinken störte.

Lily lachte nur. „Naja, nicht ganz so missmutig. Aber alles in allem ist ihm eine ganz gute Imitation gelungen, muss ich sagen.“

„Er ist ein Slytherin. Manchmal glaube ich, uns ist das Schauspielen angeboren.“

Vielleicht waren seine Worte unglücklich gewählt, denn Lily runzelte zur Antwort nur die Stirn und zog ihn wieder zurück auf die Tanzfläche, schweigend. Doch trotz der ein wenig gedrückten Stimmung fühlte sich Severus besser als meist – er war es einfach so gewöhnt, dass er immer irgendeinen Grund zur Sorge, zur Unzufriedenheit oder sogar zur Angst hatte, dass ihn ein wenig schlechte Laune nicht mehr aus der Bahn werfen konnte.

Und während sie tanzten, besserte sich Lilys Stimmung zusehends, sie lächelte, lachte manchmal sogar, während sie sich über alles und nichts unterhielten, über ihre Pläne nach Hogwarts, über die Prüfungen, die gar nicht mehr so weit entfernt waren, über die anderen Schülerinnen und Schüler und über ihre Kostüme.

Sogar Emily trafen sie kurz, während Potter auf der Suche nach neuen Getränken war, und obwohl Lilys beste Freundin ihn – und vor allem seinen Umgang – nie gemocht hatte, schenkte sie ihm heute sogar ein Lächeln und zwinkerte auf eine Art, die klar machte, dass sie wusste, was vor sich ging.

„Du hast es ihr erzählt?“, fragte er leise, während das Mädchen wieder zu ihrem unsäglichen Tanzpartner zurückkehrte, doch Lily schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein – ich habe ihr gar nichts erzählt, und deswegen hat sie es erraten.“

Severus lächelte, manchmal war Lily wirklich zu naiv – aber vielleicht war es auch das, das er so sehr an ihr mochte, diese Unschuld, die er schon so lange verloren oder vielleicht auch niemals besessen hatte.

„Sie scheint nichts verraten zu haben.“

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Und sie wird auch nichts verraten, immerhin hat sie es versprochen.“

Severus lächelte nur, er wollte nichts sagen zu dieser Art von Naivität, sondern warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Mitternacht näherte sich mit schnellen Schritten und damit auch der Moment, an dem die Schüler, die nicht zu erkennen waren, ihre Masken abnehmen sollten – etwas, das Severus um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte.

„Möchtest du noch einen letzten Tanz mit mir?“, fragte er leise und als sie nickte, vermeinte er, ein wenig Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick zu sehen.

Die Kapelle spielte einen langsamen Walzer und er zog Lily in seine Arme, hielt sie näher bei sich. Erst jetzt, als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass dies wahrscheinlich wirklich sein letzter Tanz mit Lily sein würde. Zwar würde in zwei Monaten der Weihnachtsball folgen, aber er glaubte kaum, dass er dort mit seiner Maske würde auftauchen können, also müsste Lily mit jemand anderem gehen – ein Gedanke, bei dem er sich schon jetzt hilflos und eifersüchtig fühlte.

„Was ist?“, fragte sie leise, sie schien seine gedrückte Stimmung zu spüren, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und streichelte vorsichtig über ihren Rücken. „Nichts“, antwortete er und sie gab sich damit zufrieden, legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter, anstatt weiter nachzufragen.

Die letzten Takte der Melodie verklangen viel zu schnell und nur widerwillig löste er sich von Lily, begleitete sie durch die Tore der Halle nach draußen und die Treppen hinauf. Sie waren die einzigen, die sich bereits jetzt auf den Weg in den Turm gemacht hatten, alle anderen Schülerinnen und Schüler wollten den Ball wohl bis zum Schluss genießen, also hatten sie die Korridore für sich. Ihre Schritte hallten von den steinernen Wänden wider, doch Lily schien nicht in der Stimmung, zu sprechen, und auch Severus fühlte sich viel zu melancholisch und traurig, um lächelnd über belanglose Themen plaudern zu können.

Schließlich erreichten sie die letzte Abzweigung von dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, an der Severus abbiegen musste, um über ein geheimes Treppenhaus zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen, und hielten beide im selben Moment an, unsicher, was sie jetzt sagen und tun sollten. „Ich...“, begannen sie beide gleichzeitig, unterbrachen sich aber sofort wieder, bis Severus Lily mit einer kleinen Geste bedeutete, als erste fortzufahren.

„Ich... ich finde, es war ein wunderschöner Abend, Severus“, meinte sie leise, unsicher, und Severus glaubte, dass er noch nie etwas faszinierenderes gehört hatte als diese Worte.

„Ich auch“, entgegnete er leise und tat etwas, das er bis jetzt nur zu sehr seltenen Gelegenheiten gewagt hatte – er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte vorsichtig ihre hellen, schmalen Finger. „Danke, dass du mit mir getanzt hast.“

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bevor sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen reckte und ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Wange drückte – der erste Moment an diesem Abend, an dem er bedauerte, eine Maske zu tragen.

„Gute Nacht, Severus“, wisperte sie an seinem Hals und er hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen, drückte einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihre weiche Haut, bevor er sie gehen ließ und ihr hinterher sah, wie sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machte.

„Gute Nacht, Lily“, antwortete er schließlich, als sie schon fast außer Hörweite war, und schalt sich bereits im selben Moment dafür, dass er nicht die Worte gesagt hatte, die ihm schon so lange auf dem Herzen lagen.


	30. Eifersucht

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 30: Eifersucht**

James konnte Lily nicht entdecken, bis der Tanz begann und sie aus einer Ecke der Großen Halle hervortrat, am Arm eines hochgewachsenen jungen Mannes, den er noch nie auf Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Er spürte, wie er sich anspannte, doch die Regung ging auch an Emily nicht vorbei – und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit prompt, um ihm mit ihrer Handtasche auf den Arm zu schlagen. „Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, dass sie – ausgerechnet _sie_ – ohne Partner zum Ball kommt? Also wirklich!“

Er ignorierte Emilys mahnenden Tonfall und bemühte sich, einen genaueren Blick auf Lilys... Freund?... zu erhaschen, er konnte allerdings hinter der dunklen Maske mit den silbernen Verzierungen nichts erkennen. Nur lange Strähnen schwarzen Haares sah er, doch auch die Frisur erinnerte ihn an keinen Schüler aus den anderen Häusern oder sogar aus Gryffindor.

„Weißt du, wer das ist?“, fragte er schließlich Emily, als eine Drehung des langsamen Walzers das Paar aus seinem Sichtbereich trug, doch sie verdrehte nur die Augen. „Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es _dir_ nicht verraten, James. Immerhin würde ich mich dann der Beihilfe zur Körperverletzung schuldig machen.“

Ihr Tonfall klang neckend und doch wussten sie beide, dass ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil an Wahrheit hinter ihren lockeren Worten steckte. Immerhin war sich James sicher, dass er Snape – wenn das hinter dieser eleganten Maske wirklich Snape war – eigentlich die Beine oder zumindest die Finger brechen wollte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich mehr wünschte, dass Lily mit Schniefelus tanzte, oder es mehr fürchtete – wünschte, weil er dann wenigstens wüsste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, und fürchtete, weil er bereits jetzt spürte, wie die Eifersucht in ihm hochkroch, gefolgt von den nagenden Fragen.

Was hatte dieser schleimige Schwarzmagier, das ihm fehlte? Was war an Severus Snape so viel interessanter, so viel anziehender, dass Lily ihre Zeit lieber mit ihm verbrachte als mit einem gefeierten Quidditchspieler, der noch dazu gute Noten schrieb und nicht unter einer Fettschicht verschwand?

Fast unbewusst hatte ihn der nächste Tanz nach dem Eröffnungswalzer in die Richtung gezogen, in der sich Lily und ihr unbekannter Partner drehten und miteinander plauderten, bis Emily ihn mehr oder weniger sanft in die andere Richtung zog. „Lass sie“, meinte sie nur und James schüttelte den Kopf. „Meinst du wirklich, dass du dich bei ihr beliebt machst, wenn du ihr jetzt den Abend kaputtmachst?“

Er seufzte auf, eigentlich hatte Emily ja recht – nur war es manchmal so schwierig, lange genug nachzudenken, bis diese Erkenntnis ihren Platz in seinem Kopf fand. „Aber was soll ich denn noch machen?“, seufzte er schließlich resigniert. „Ich meine, ich habe versucht, mit ihr zu flirten, habe versucht, im Quidditch zu gewinnen, habe versucht, gut vor ihr dazustehen – und das alles hat nicht funktioniert. Was soll ich denn noch tun – wenn ich es nicht einmal schaffe, sie vor diesem schleimigen Slytherin zu beschützen.“

Emily verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist so...“ Sie hielt einen Moment inne, überlegte, bevor sie schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. „... selbstgerecht. Lily ist erwachsen und kann ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Und wenn eine von diesen Entscheidungen ist, dass sie mit Snape befreundet sein möchte, dann ist das ihr gutes Recht, und geht dich eigentlich überhaupt nichts an.“

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Emily so kühl und so frostig dreinsehen konnte wie in diesem Moment, als sie ihn fixierte. „Aber... ich kann sie doch nicht...“

Ein kleines, genervtes Geräusch, gefolgt von verdrehten Augen. „Doch, kannst du, verdammt noch mal. Und in der Zeit, in der du dann nicht damit beschäftigt bist, dich in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einzumischen – denn was zwischen ihnen ist, geht nur die beiden etwas an – könntest du versuchen, dich wie du selbst zu benehmen und nicht wie ein dümmlicher, liebeskranker Teenager. Das wäre doch mal eine Überlegung wert, oder etwa nicht?“

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Gedanken Emily schon  _gelegentlich_ durch den Kopf geschossen waren, so genervt und selbstverständlich kamen sie aus ihrem Mund – was ihn mehr zum Nachdenken brachte als ihre Worte selbst. „Bin ich wirklich so fürchterlich anstrengend?“, fragte er, und er musste dabei so leidend geklungen haben, dass Emily trotz ihrer eher finsteren Miene auflachte. „Wenn Lily nicht in deiner Nähe ist, dann nicht. Und ungefähr die Hälfte von meiner schlechten Laune kommt wahrscheinlich auch daher, dass Lily sich jedes Mal, wenn sie dich sieht, über dich aufregt.“

„Tut sie?“, fragte er und Emily wirkte plötzlich ertappt, seufzte aber schließlich auf und blickte ihm ernst ins Gesicht. 

„Ja, tut sie.“

Er wusste nicht recht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, also tanzten sie schweigend weiter, während James ab und zu einen nachdenklichen Blick auf Lily und ihren Tanzpartner warf. Trotz allem, was Emily gesagt hatte, war er entschlossen, herauszufinden, wer sich hinter dieser venezianischen Maske verbarg – er musste einfach wissen, ob Lily schon den ganzen Abend Snape anlächelte, mit ihm plauderte, in seinen Armen lag. Wenn es ein anderer Junge war... er würde es überstehen. Aber bei Snape... nein.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie schweigend getanzt hatten, entdeckte James Sirius und seine Partnerin unter den anderen Paaren, als Remus und Florence bereits wieder Platz genommen hatten und lieber ein wenig Bowle tranken. Obwohl der letzte Vollmond nicht so anstrengend und erschöpfend gewesen war wie der erste, sah Remus noch immer sehr blass aus und fühlte sich noch nicht so recht fit, was er vor allem beim Tanzen merkte.

Wenigstens kümmerte sich Florence um ihn, und dadurch, dass Remus jetzt saß, hätte er vielleicht auch ein wenig Zeit, um sich nur mit Sirius zu unterhalten – Remus hätte seinem Plan, oder vielleicht besser seinem Vorhaben nicht zugestimmt.

Allerdings stellte es sich als schwieriger als gedacht heraus, Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, sein Freund war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Tanzpartnerin beziehungsweise gewisse auffällige Teile ihrer Anatomie zu betrachten, als dass er noch Augen für seine Umgebung gehabt hätte.

Erst ein Beinahe-Zusammenstoß mit ihm ließ Sirius kurz aufblicken, doch nach einer kurzen, gemurmelten Entschuldigung wandte er sich wieder Clarissa zu, was sowohl James als auch Emily ein genervtes Seufzen entlockte. „Tatze.“

Sirius reagierte nicht. „Tatze?“

Erst jetzt gelang es ihm, seinem Freund einen genervten Blick zu entlocken, der James aber nicht besonders irritierte. „Wollt ihr euch nicht auch ein wenig hinsetzen und Remus Gesellschaft leisten?“

Für einen Moment oder zwei sah Sirius genervt aus, doch dann gewann seine Loyalität seinen Freunden gegenüber über den Wunsch, weiter mit Clarissa zu flirten, und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Tisch, an dem Remus und Florence Platz genommen hatten.

Wahrscheinlich mehr aus Höflichkeit als aus wirklichem Interesse begann Emily, Clarissa in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, was James die Gelegenheit gab, Sirius ein kurzes „Ich muss mit dir reden“ zuzuzischen. Sein Freund schien verstanden zu haben, denn kaum hatten sie den Tisch erreicht, den die Rumtreiber und ihre Partnerinnen in Beschlag nehmen wollten, entschuldigten sie sich wieder mit der Ausrede, für alle Getränke holen zu wollen.

„Was ist?“, fragte Sirius, kaum dass sie außer Hörweite waren, und James ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Tanzfläche wandern, nur um gleich darauf auf Lily und ihren Partner zu deuten. „Das ist los“, entgegnete er und Sirius verzog missmutig das Gesicht.

„Glaubst du, dass es Snape ist?“, fragte er, was James nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantworten konnte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich würde gerne hinübergehen und ein paar Worte mit ihm reden, nur zur Erinnerung...“

Sirius nickte, wenn auch wenig enthusiastisch, und kontrollierte den Sitz seines Zauberstabes, bevor sie sich am Rand der Tanzfläche entlang auf den Weg machten, Lily und den mysteriösen Jungen an ihrer Seite immer im Blick. Die beiden schienen ihnen auszuweichen, sich ans andere Ende der Großen Halle zurückzuziehen, bis Lily plötzlich innehielt und ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. Eifersucht stieg in James hoch, erhöhte sich noch, als sie jemandem zuwinkte, und sein Blick folgte dem ihren, nur um Severus Snape zu entdecken, der mit missmutigem Blick in der Nähe des Buffets stand.

James wusste nicht recht, ob er nun erleichtert oder wütend sein sollte, doch Sirius' Hand auf seinem Arm warnte ihn davor, etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun – eine eigentlich recht überraschende Konstellation der Ereignisse, wenn man ihre unterschiedlichen Temperamente bedachte.

„Lass uns zurückgehen“, meinte sein Freund leise und James nickte, immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass Snape sich an seine Warnung gehalten und seine Finger von Lily gelassen hatte. Und ihr unbekannter Partner würde sich um Mitternacht ohnehin zu erkennen geben, davon war er überzeugt.

Ein wenig verspätet und beladen mit Kürbissaft, Bowle und Butterbier kehrten sie an den Tisch ihrer Freunde zurück, wo sie ihre Lasten verteilten und sich ein wenig zu den anderen setzten, bevor sich die Paare wieder aufteilten und auf die Tanzfläche zurückkehrten.

Auch Emily schien ihre gute Laune wiedergefunden zu haben, denn sie lachte mit James wie sonst auch immer und unterhielt sich mit ihm über das letzte Quidditch-Match und dessen nicht besonders rühmlichen Ausgang.

„Trotzdem haben wir noch alle Chancen im Pokal, wenn wir nur nicht gegen Slytherin und Ravenclaw verlieren – und die Ravenclaws sind dieses Jahr einfach nicht mit dem letzten Team zu vergleichen, jetzt, wo McMullins und Connor professionell spielen und nicht mehr für die Schulmannschaft.“

James nickte langsam, noch hatten sie nach der Begegnung nicht wieder trainiert, er vermutete aber, dass Claire dem neuen Sucher Extraeinheiten verpassen würde, genauso wie ihm. Er war zwar nicht schlecht gewesen, aber genial war etwas anderes, und nach oben konnte er sich noch sehr gut verbessern.

„Sieh nicht so drein“, schnaubte Emily. „Du warst ganz brauchbar, hast niemandem die Knochen gebrochen und alles in allem haben wir ziemlich gut gespielt. Es war einfach Pech, dass Andrew den Schnatz zu spät gesehen hat – aber das kann schon mal passieren. Solange es nicht ein zweites Mal vorkommt, ist alles in Ordnung.“

Trotz aller Bemühungen Emilys, beiläufig zu klingen, wurde ihm, während er ihr ein neues Butterbier holte, klar, dass sie den Quidditch-Pokal in ihrem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts genauso dringend gewinnen wollte wie er und ihren Eifer nur besser verbarg als er. Selbst Claire war wahrscheinlich weniger enthusiastisch und motiviert als sie beide, ihre Kapitänin hatte noch eine andere Chance, doch für sie wäre es die letzte.

James wollte Auror werden, und in einem so anstrengenden, zeitraubenden Beruf mit einer so langen Ausbildung hätte er sicherlich sehr wenig Zeit, sich seinen Hobbies zu widmen – dieses Jahr war also seine letzte Gelegenheit, wirklich ausgiebig Quidditch zu spielen, und er wollte sie unbedingt nutzen.

Während Mitternacht näher rückte, beobachteten sie gemeinsam die vielen tanzenden Schüler, lauschten der Musik, und James versuchte, Lily und ihren mysteriösen Ravenclaw – denn den Farben, die er trug, nach zu urteilen war er wahrscheinlich einer – zu entdecken. Leider ohne Erfolg – die beiden blieben verschwunden, während die letzten Minuten bis Mitternacht auf seiner Uhr vorbeitickten, und Lily war in ihrem weißen, mit Lilien bestickten Kleid nun nicht gerade unauffällig.

Der Moment kam, einer der Musiker erhob sich und forderte sie auf, ihre Masken abzunehmen, und während James seinen großen, federbewehrten Hut von seinem Kopf nahm, fragte er sich, wieso Lily bereits verschwunden war und auf wen genau er jetzt eigentlich eifersüchtig sein musste.


	31. Ausklingen lassen

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 31: Ausklingen lassen**

Remus fand, dass der Abend ausgezeichnet gelaufen war, während er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf seinen Schlafsaal zusteuerte und dabei vollkommen von James und Emily übersehen wurde, die gerade mit vollem Körpereinsatz Flugmanöver beim Quidditch beschrieben. Auch Sirius war seines Wissens nach noch nicht zurückgekehrt, sondern trieb sich gemeinsam mit Clarissa irgendwo im Schloss herum, wahrscheinlich in einer ruhigen, vor Lehrern und anderen Schülern versteckten Ecke.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, zwar hatte er Florence zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückbegleitet und ihr die Hand geküsst, als er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte, aber auf die Idee, mit ihr in irgendeiner dunklen Nische des Schlosses zu verschwinden und mit ihr rumzuknutschen, wäre er nie gekommen. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nicht der Typ, der leicht Vertrauen aufbaute und sich schnell mit anderen Menschen verstand.

Fast unmerklich zuckte er mit den Schultern, bevor er die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal öffnete und leise eintrat, um Peter nicht zu wecken, doch zu seiner Überraschung sah er, wie sein Freund wach auf seinem Bett saß und auf etwas hinabblickte, das in seinen Kissen lag.

„Hi“, meinte er leise, was seinen Freund aufblicken und den Finger an seine Lippen legen ließ, während Remus nähertrat. „Shh“, machte Peter und erst jetzt sah Remus, wer da unter den Decken lag, die mausbraunen Haare auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet – es war Suzanne.

„Sie ist hier einfach eingeschlafen – und ich will sie nicht wecken, und in ihr Bett bringen kann ich sie auch nicht.“

Remus nickte. „Leg dich doch einfach in Sirius' Bett – ich bezweifle, dass er es heute Nacht noch brauchen wird.“

Peter nickte und erhob sich langsam, machte die paar Schritte hinüber zum Bett seines Freundes, bevor er sich zögerlich darauf niederließ, offensichtlich nicht besonders müde. „Und, wie ist es gelaufen?“

Alleine der Gedanke an den vorhergegangenen Abend ließ Remus lächeln, was er allerdings selbst erst im Nachhinein bemerkte. „Wirklich toll. Wir haben getanzt und uns unterhalten und alle haben sich gut verstanden – Florence hat sogar mit James und Sirius geredet, obwohl sie sie am Anfang überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte.“

Peter nickte nachdenklich, und einen Moment später meinte Remus leise: „Und bei dir... euch?“

Für einen Moment wirkte sein Freund überrascht – überrascht, dass er nachfragte – aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Wir haben ein wenig Schach und Zauberschnippschnapp gespielt, und irgendwann hat sie dann angefangen, ein wenig zu erzählen... davon, wie unglücklich sie ist, seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen ist, dass sie so unglaubliches Heimweh hat, dass unsere Eltern ihr fehlen und dass diese Bande von Slytherins so unglaublich gemein zu ihr ist, schon seit sie hier ist. Die Sache mit den Flüchen ist nur die Spitze des Eisberges... sie haben ihre Hausaufgaben verschwinden lassen, ihre Schuhbänder verknotet, ihre Tasche reißen lassen – diese kleinen, gemeinen Dinge, die man nicht richtig zurückverfolgen kann. Und weißt du, was das allerschlimmste daran ist? Dass ich davon gar nichts mitbekommen habe! Ich bin doch ihr Bruder, verdammt.“

„Shh“, meinte Remus mahnend, er hatte Angst, dass Peter seine Schwester aufwecken würde, wenn er sich weiterhin so aufregte. „Wenn sie nicht zu dir kommt, kannst du auch nichts tun, Peter. Und jetzt hat sie sich dir anvertraut und wir alle können ihr helfen und sie beschützen.“

Peter nickte langsam, fast gegen seinen Willen, und Remus war sich sicher, dass – egal, wie oft sie ihm sagen würden, dass es nicht seine Schuld war – ihm diese Sache noch lange Gewissensbisse bereiten würde. Für einige Momente schwiegen sie, hingen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, dann fragte Remus leise: „Hat sie Namen genannt?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wollte noch immer nichts verraten... sie hat noch immer zu große Angst.“

Für einen Moment kaute Remus unruhig auf seiner Lippe herum, dann meinte er leise, weil er wusste, dass Sirius dieselbe Frage stellen würde: „War es Snape?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, was ihn sehr verwunderte – hatte er nicht eben noch gesagt, dass er nicht wusste, wer die Angreifer waren? „Nein. Ich hab sie auch gefragt – du kennst ja Sirius, er würde keine Ruhe geben in diese Richtung – und sie hat gesagt, dass es nicht Snape war und dass es dämlich von uns ist, ihn zu verdächtigen.“ Er hielt für einen Moment inne, schluckte. „Und dann hat sie gesagt, dass wir zu ihm genauso gemein sind, wie diese Slytherins zu ihr, und dass wir auch nicht besser sind, auch wenn wir uns jetzt aufspielen.“

Remus konnte nicht verhindern, dass er nach Luft schnappte. Zwar war ihm der Gedanke, dass sie hier vielleicht zweierlei Maß anlegten, bereits gekommen, doch es gab einen Unterschied zwischen einer dumpfen Überlegung, die man so schnell wie möglich wieder verdrängte, und klar ausgesprochenen Worten. „Das hat sie gesagt?“

„Ja, hat sie.“ Peter nickte unglücklich. „Und was noch viel schlimmer ist – ich glaube, sie hat damit recht.“

Einen Moment oder zwei ließ Remus sich den schmerzhaften Gedanken noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, dann zwang er sich selbst dazu, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen: „Hat sie. Auch wenn James und vor allem Sirius das sicher anders sehen werden.“

Remus zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern, die Änderungen, die er in der letzten Zeit an James bemerkt hatte, erstreckten sich bedauerlicherweise nicht auf seine Einstellung Severus Snape gegenüber, und Sirius war wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen, seine eigene Position in der Hinsicht zu überprüfen. Für ihn war es so etwas wie ein Naturgesetz, dass man Magiern, die Interesse an Schwarzer Magie zeigten, das Leben so schwer wie möglich machte, was wahrscheinlich auch an seiner Familie lag.

„Du hast ja Recht, Tatze und Krone werden sich von nichts abhalten lassen, egal, was wir sagen. Aber was mich angeht, ich bin aus der Sache raus – mich kriegen sie nicht mehr dazu, ihm irgendetwas anzutun, egal, was sie sagen.“

Remus nickte langsam, froh, einen Verbündeten gewonnen zu haben, dann ließ er sich auf seinem Bett zurückfallen, als die Erschöpfung überhand nahm. Trotzdem blieb da ein Gedanke in seinem müden Gehirn zurück, der es wert war, verfolgt zu werden, und das besonders jetzt, da er eine Gelegenheit hatte, alleine mit Peter zu sprechen. „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht mitgekommen?“

„Weil ich etwas mit meiner Schwester unternehmen wollte“, entgegnete sein Freund, was Remus nur mit einem skeptischen Blick quittierte. „Und das hättest du auch an jedem anderen Tag dieses verdammten Schuljahres machen können, Peter. Also wieso ausgerechnet heute?“

Die Frage schien das Ziel getroffen zu haben, denn der andere sah ein wenig ertappt drein und verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht, starrte den Baldachin über Sirius' Himmelbett an, bevor er schließlich antwortete: „Weil... ich weiß nicht, ich wollte mich nicht blamieren.“

Remus hob die Augenbrauen. „Dich blamieren? Wieso? Wenn heute bei jemandem die Gefahr bestand, dass er sich blamiert, dann war ich das – auf der Tanzfläche zusammenzubrechen, weil man vom letzten Vollmond noch so erschöpft ist, fällt ja wohl unter diese Kategorie.“

Selbst in dem dämmrigen Licht, das durch die hohen Fenster des Turmes hereinfiel, konnte Remus sehen, wie Peter sich schämte. „Nicht deswegen... aber naja, ich bin doch fürchterlich ungeschickt, kann nicht tanzen – und ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich nicht einmal in die Verlegenheit komme, tanzen zu müssen, weil ohnehin kein Mädchen mit mir auf den Ball gehen möchte.“

Remus seufzte auf. „Das ist dämlich, und das weißt du, Peter. Du bist vielleicht ein wenig ungeschickt, aber du bist ein netter, herzlicher Mensch und du stehst ein für deine Freunde und deine Familie. Ich meine, sieh mich an – ich bin ein _Werwolf_ , verdammt noch mal, und trotzdem habe ich ein Mädchen gefunden, das mit mir auf den Ball geht. Ich meine, hey, sie weiß zwar nicht, dass ich einer bin, aber trotzdem.“

So leicht er seine Worte auch klingen ließ, innerlich spürte er einen Stich, als er sie aussprach – alleine der Gedanke, dass Florence herausfinden könnte, was er war, bereitete ihm Alpträume und ließ ihm den Schweiß ausbrechen. Er mochte sie – er mochte sie wirklich, und sobald sein Geheimnis ans Licht kam, würde sie aus seinem Leben verschwinden, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe“, widersprach Peter, dem der innere Kampf, der in Remus tobte, offensichtlich nicht bewusst war. „Du bist wenigstens intelligent und Vertrauensschüler – und ich bin... naja, Peter eben, der mit dem tollen James Potter und dem gutaussehenden Sirius Black herumhängt.“

„Erzähl keinen Blödsinn. Du bist eine eigene, wichtige Person – und mit wem du befreundet bist oder nicht hat das überhaupt nichts zu tun. Wenn wir dich nicht mögen würden, dann wären wir nicht deine Freunde – und abgesehen davon, wenn du nicht mutig wärst, würdest du dich dann jeden Monat an Vollmond hinausschleichen, nur um einem Freund zu helfen?“

Langsam, fast zögerlich schienen seine Worte einzusinken, bis Peter schließlich unsicher nickte. „Du hast ja eigentlich recht... es ist nur...“ Er schluckte, bevor er einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf und schließlich seufzte. „Es ist nur manchmal ziemlich schwierig, sich daran zu erinnern, dass man selbst kein kompletter Idiot ist, wenn man all diese intelligenten, talentierten, gutaussehenden Freunde hat.“

Ein wenig konnte Remus nachempfinden, was sein Freund empfand, schließlich hatte er selbst manchmal auch dieses Gefühl – aber das würde Peter in dieser Situation auch nicht helfen. Das war eine Sache, die er ganz alleine mit sich selbst ausmachen musste. Für einige Momente schloss Remus die Augen, überlegte, bevor er sich schließlich wieder Peter zuwandte und schelmisch bemerkte: „Du weißt jetzt aber, dass du mir nach diesem Geständnis nicht mehr entkommst?“

Für einen Moment wirkte er verwirrt, und Remus musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Jetzt, wo du zugegeben hast, dass du einfach nur fürchterliche Angst vor dem Ball hattest und deswegen nicht hingegangen bist, werden wir dich auf den nächsten einfach hinschleifen, wenn es sein muss. Mit einer Tanzpartnerin, selbstverständlich. Und wie du ihr nicht auf die Füße trittst, kannst du bis Weihnachten auch lernen, verlass dich drauf.“

Für einen Moment hielt er inne, während sich Peters Gesicht in der Dunkelheit ihm gegenüber ein wenig aufhellte. „Danke.“

„Und wenn du dich als besonders hoffnungsloser Fall erweist, dann wird Sirius dir beibringen, wie man tanzt – und er wird den Frauenpart übernehmen.“ Alleine der Gedanke daran sorgte dafür, dass sie sich beide das Lachen verkneifen musste, und erst als sie hörten, wie Suzanne sich in Peters' Bett auf der anderen Seite des Schlafsaales rührte, hörten sie damit auf. Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich und machten die wenigen Schritte bis zu ihr hinüber, um nach ihr zu sehen, aber das Mädchen, das eigentlich viel zu klein war für sein Alter, hatte sich nur im Schlaf auf die Seite gedreht und damit seine Haare noch mehr in Unordnung gebracht.

„Sie ist wirklich süß“, meinte Remus leise, was Peter ein Lächeln entlockte – ein Lächeln, in dem einiges an brüderlichem Stolz mitschwang. „Ist sie.“

„Und wenn sie zu viel Angst hat, um uns zu verraten, wer sie angegriffen hat, dann können wir ihr doch zumindest beibringen, wie sie sich wehren kann, damit sie nichts Gemeines mehr mit ihr anstellen können.“

Peter nickte, der Gedanke schien ihm noch gar nicht gekommen zu sein. „Meinst du, sie ist damit einverstanden?“

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kennst deine Schwester besser als ich, Wurmschwanz – aber ich glaube schon. Immerhin hat der Sprechende Hut sie nach Gryffindor geschickt, und wie jeder weiß, regieren hier ja Tapferkeit und Mut.“ Manchmal, wenn er Sirius und James in ihren schlimmeren Momenten beobachtete, bezweifelte er das zwar, aber er wusste, dass diese beiden einen guten Kern hatten – das bewiesen sie schon alleine durch die Mühen, die sie für ihn auf sich genommen hatten. „Also ist deine süße, kleine Schwester eigentlich sehr, sehr mutig – sie muss es nur noch selbst herausfinden. Und dabei können wir ihr helfen.“


	32. Näher als gedacht

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 32: Näher als gedacht**

Während der Wochen nach dem Halloweenball schien der Alltag in der Schule ein wenig langsamer und gemächlicher voranzuschreiten als sonst. Selbst die Schüler der fünften und siebten Klassen, die sich eigentlich jetzt schon auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereiten sollten, ließen sich Zeit damit und genossen die gute Stimmung, die das Ereignis verbreitet hatte.

Das alles änderte sich allerdings schlagartig am zweiten Wochenende im November, als Lily am frühen Morgen von Professor McGonagall aus dem Bett geholt und gemeinsam mit Potter ins Lehrerzimmer geführt wurde, wo der Rest des Kollegiums bereits wartete. Die ernsten Gesichter der Professoren überzeugten sie, dass etwas wirklich wichtiges passiert sein musste, und als Professor Dumbledore sie aufforderte, sich zu setzen, und dann mit traurigem Blick die anwesenden Personen musterte, spürte sie, wie sich ein Knoten in ihrem Magen bildete. „Vor wenigen Minuten hat mich die Nachricht erreicht, dass das Dorf Hogsmeade während der Nacht angegriffen wurde.“

Lily konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie nach Luft schnappte, und sogar James, der von den Ereignissen in der Zauberwelt dort draußen immer sehr unberührt gewirkt hatte, hatte den Anstand, betreten dreinzusehen.

„Da das Dunkle Mal am Himmel über der Ortschaft gesichtet wurde, können wir davon ausgehen, dass die Todesser für den Angriff und auch für die Morde und Entführungen verantwortlich sind. Auroren sind bereits am Ort des Geschehens und befragen die Zeugen, sodass wir für die Bewohner Hogsmeades nichts mehr tun können. Professor Lovejoy hat sich ihren Kollegen angeschlossen, sodass ich bald mit weiteren Informationen rechne.“

Dumbledore ließ seine blauen Augen langsam den Tisch entlangwandern, wie um sicherzugehen, dass auch alle das Gewicht der Nachrichten verstanden hatten, und Lily spürte, wie sich die diffuse Angst, die sie schon seit dem Beginn des Jahres empfand, in ihrer Brust verdichtete. Diese Welt, in die sie hineingesogen worden war, als sie den Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte, befand sich im Krieg, und das schon seit langer Zeit – doch noch nie hatte sie diese Tatsache so deutlich gespürt wie in diesem Moment.

Sie warf einen kurzen, scheuen Blick zu Potter – zwischen all ihren Professoren, die wahrscheinlich so unendlich viel mehr über diesen Kampf wussten, war er der einzige, der auch nur annähernd so wenig Ahnung hatte wie sie selbst – und stellte überrascht fest, dass er angespannt zu Dumbledore hinübersah, das Gesicht vor Konzentration verzogen. Noch bis vor wenigen Sekunden hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass Potter überhaupt eine _ernste_ Miene besaß, und jetzt konnte sie hier in aller Pracht beobachten, was sieben Jahre anstrengenden Unterrichts nicht zum Vorschein gebracht hatten. 

„Ich denke, wir stimmen alle darin überein, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für das Schloss verstärkt werden müssen“, fuhr Dumbledore fort und Lily schien es, als würde sein Blick ganz besonders auf Potter haften, bevor er abwesend das Pergament auf dem Tisch vor ihm zurechtrückte. Er benötigte die Liste nicht, nahm seinen Blick nicht von den anderen Anwesenden, klang aber trotzdem so, als ob er von ihr ablesen würde. „Von nun an werden jede Nacht von Einbruch der Dunkelheit bis zum Morgengrauen Patrouillen bestehend aus Lehrern, Schulsprechern, Vertrauensschülern und anderen Freiwilligen in den Korridoren und auf den Ländereien patrouillieren. Schüler dürfen das Schloss nur noch in der Begleitung oder unter Aufsicht eines Professors verlassen, selbst in ihrer Freizeit, das schließt auch das Quidditch-Training mit ein. Außerdem werde ich beim Ministerium um zusätzliche Kräfte aus dem Aurorenbüro ansuchen, um den Schutz der Schule zu gewährleisten.“

Der Schulleiter ließ die Stille ein paar Momente zwischen ihnen schweben, dann bemerkte er leise: „Haben Sie noch fragen?“

Niemand schien geneigt, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen, also fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Miss Evans, Mr Potter, ich hoffe, Ihnen ist klar, dass die bevorstehenden Änderungen in der Schulordnung für einiges an Unruhe unter Ihren Mitschülern sorgen werden. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie selbstverständlich als ein gutes Beispiel vorangehen und versuchen werden, Ihren Kollegen die Gründe für die neuen Regelungen klarzumachen.“ Bildete sie es sich nur ein oder bedachte Dumbledore diesmal sie mit dem durchdringenderen Blick? Sie erinnerte sich an ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge und geheimen Brauexperimenten mit Severus und kämpfte verzweifelt darum, die aufsteigende Röte von ihren Wangen fernzuhalten. Der Schulleiter konnte – konnte! - einfach nicht wissen, was sie nachts gelegentlich tat, und abgesehen davon hatte Potter sicherlich mehr Missetaten auf dem Kerbholz!

„Natürlich, Professor Dumbledore.“ Nicht einmal ein Anklang von Ironie färbte Potters Stimme und als sie zu ihm hinüberblickte, sah er tatsächlich für einen Moment wie der vorbildliche Schulsprecher aus, der er eigentlich sein sollte, obwohl er nur seinen Pyjama und darüber einen Bademantel trug. Bedauerlicherweise würde dieser Eindruck nicht lange halten – wenn man sich bei Potter auf eine Sache verlassen konnte, dann darauf, dass er jedes positive Gefühl, das sich auf ihn bezog, schon nach wenigen Sekunden mit einer dummen Äußerung wieder erstickte. _Oh Gott – was, wenn ich mit ihm auf Patrouille muss?_

Der Gedanke erschreckte sie so sehr, dass sie fast die nächsten Worte des Direktors verpasste, mit denen er ankündigte, dass er beim Frühstück die restlichen Schüler über die Vorkommnisse der Nacht informieren und ihnen beim Mittagessen die Pläne für die nächtlichen Patrouillen zukommen lassen würde. Danach wurden sie entlassen und verließen gemeinsam mit ihren Professoren das Lehrerzimmer, noch immer ein wenig befangen wegen des merkwürdigen Gefühles, mit ihnen am selben Tisch zu sitzen.

Für einen Moment hielt Lily auf dem Flur inne, bis sie schließlich als eine der wenigen zurückblieb – sie und Potter. Und sie hatten auch noch den gleichen Weg, hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm, um ihre Pyjamas loszuwerden, bevor das Frühstück und damit auch die tausenden Fragen aller anderen Schüler begann.

Auch Potter sah merkwürdig... nachdenklich aus, und einen Moment später schlug die Stille von morgendlich-friedlich auf peinlich berührt um. Das war neu – wenn sie und Potter sich anschwiegen, war das normalerweise absolut nicht peinlich, sondern eher vollkommen vorhersehbar, wie die Schritte eines lange eingeübten Tanzes. Er würde nur Sekunden später einen dummen Kommentar oder einen plumpen Annäherungsversuch von sich geben, sie würde ihn verhexen oder vielleicht sogar schlagen, je nach dem, wie wütend er sie gemacht hatte – und danach konnte sie sich mit dem zumindest für sie befriedigenden Gefühl von ihm trennen, dass sie es ihm heute wieder einmal gezeigt hatte.

Leider erwies sich dieser bestimmte Morgen als sehr unwillig und fügte sich nicht in dieses Schema ein, und weil sie schließlich nicht ewig auf dem Korridor vor dem Lehrerzimmer stehen konnte, setzte sie ihre Füße widerwillig in Bewegung und machte sich auf den Weg hinauf in den Gryffindorturm. Potter ebenfalls – sie konnte seine Schritte hinter sich hören, wie er ihr wie ein Schatten die Treppen hinauf folgte, allerdings in Stille und nicht mit dem anstrengenden, gezwungenen Geplauder über Quidditch, mit dem sie schon halb gerechnet hatte.

Gerade als sie glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können und selbst unverschämt werden zu müssen, nur um die Spannung zwischen ihnen abzubauen, erreichten sie das Portraitloch und Lily murmelte das Passwort. Die Fette Dame gab den Eingang frei und sie huschte hindurch, dicht gefolgt von Potter und hinein in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der bereits jetzt brummte vor ungesagten Fragen und lauten Spekulationen.

 

Zum Frühstück erfuhr Hogwarts vom Schulleiter, dass Hogsmeade angegriffen worden war und dass es einige Morde und Entführungen gegeben hatte. Glücklicherweise befanden sich keine Angehörigen von Schülern unter den Opfern, allerdings schien das Gefühl, dass Personen, mit denen sie vielleicht vor einem Jahr noch in einem Café gesessen waren oder die Warteschlange im Honigtopf geteilt hatten, nun plötzlich tot waren, eine deutlich drückende Wirkung auf ihrer aller Stimmung auszuüben.

Die Mahlzeiten an diesem Tag waren eine sehr stille Angelegenheit, und selbst als Lily die Liste mit ihren Nachtdiensten erhielt, brachte sie nicht die Motivation auf, sich darüber zu ärgern, dass sie tatsächlich mit Potter eingeteilt worden war. Menschen waren gestorben – da würde sie es doch überleben, eine Nacht mit diesem verdammten Idioten in verlassene Klassenzimmer zu spähen.

Die dritte in ihrer Gruppe war eine gewisse Dorcas Meadowes, ein Name, von dem sie noch nie gehört hatte, aber vermutete, dass es sich um eine Schülerin aus einem anderen Haus handelte. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore angekündigt, dass er nach Freiwilligen fragen würde, um die Patrouillen zu verstärken – also war es nicht besonders überraschend, dass er eine gefunden hatte.

Bedauerlicherweise machte ihre Einteilung es unumgänglich, dass sie Potter ansprechen und mit ihm einen Treffpunkt verabreden musste. Gleich nach dem Abendessen, als sie alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, um die Ereignisse des Tages zu diskutieren, beschloss sie also, es hinter sich zu bringen.

„Hey Potter“, meinte sie, als sie ihn mit seinen Freunden in den beliebten Sesseln vor dem Feuer sitzen saß, und überredete sich sogar dazu, ein paar Schritte auf ihn zuzumachen.

„Hi Evans“, entgegnete er – scheinbar ungerührt – und blickte von seinem Buch auf, das er gerade mit Pettigrew gewälzt hatte. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

Diese Anrede kam so überraschend, dass es sie aus dem Konzept brachte und sie für einen Moment nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Kein  _ Hey, willst du mit mir flirten? _ Er rief nicht durch den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum, für was für einen tollen Hecht sie ihn doch hielt? Keine anzüglichen Bemerkungen über sein – oder ihr – gutes Aussehen? Für einen Moment war sie versucht, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn auf der Stelle zu fragen, wer er war und was er mit dem Schulsprecher angestellt hatte.

„Ähm...“ Sie wusste, sie klang nicht besonders intelligent, aber alle ihre vorbereiteten, beißenden Fragen schienen ihr nun schal auf der Zunge zu kleben. „Hast du deine Liste von Dumbledore bekommen?“

Er nickte langsam. „Ja. Wir sind für Freitagabend zusammen eingeteilt, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

Lily musste ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten, damit ihre Kinnlade nicht nach unten klappte wie bei einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen. „Ja... ähm, wo treffen wir uns?“

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass die Routen alle von der Eingangshalle ausgehen, also wird diese Dorcas Meadowes – wer auch immer das sein soll – wahrscheinlich dort auf uns warten.“ Er zögerte für einen Moment, schien zu überlegen, dann fügte er langsam hinzu: „Aber wir können auch gemeinsam nach unten gehen, wenn du das möchtest.“

Für einen Augenblick war sie zu überrumpelt, um zu antworten – er hatte einfach gefragt. Hatte nicht angenommen, dass sie mit ihm gehen wollte, hatte keinen anzüglichen Kommentar von sich gegeben, und war ihr auch nicht durch seine bloße Präsenz unglaublich auf die Nerven gegangen. „Wäre wohl besser“, entgegnete sie schließlich. „Immerhin hat Dumbledore gesagt, dass niemand alleine auf den Gängen unterwegs sein sollte.“

Potter nickte und auch Lupin machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht, er hatte die Montagspatrouille gemeinsam mit Professor Slughorn und einer Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülerin bekommen, wenn sie sich richtig an ihren Plan erinnerte. Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, als ihr auffiel, dass sie wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt neben Potter und seinen Freunden stand, und dass die peinliche Stille zurückgekehrt war – zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag.

„Na dann“, meinte sie nur und machte sich auf die Suche nach Emily – die allerdings nicht lange andauerte. Ihre Freundin hatte sie von ihrem üblichen Tisch an der Wand, an dem sie meistens ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten, beobachtet, und grinste sie nun unerträglich selbstgefällig über ihre Pergamentrollen hinweg an. 

„Was bei Merlin war das?“, fragte Lily, während sie ebenfalls Platz nahm, ein wenig abwesend, was Emily nur zum Lachen brachte.

„Das war James Potter, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast.“

Lily verdrehte die Augen und griff nach ihren Hausaufgaben.


	33. Halt mich fest

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 33: Halt mich fest**

Während der November verging, sich Matsch in Eis verwandelte und Weihnachten nahte, blieb Severus ganz wider erwarten wenig Zeit, über sein problematisches Verhältnis zu Lily nachzudenken. Sie lernten, sie brauten, sie gingen zum Unterricht, und zwischen all diesen Ablenkungen hatte er wenig Gelegenheit, Überlegungen zur Zukunft anzustellen, zu dem, was sein würde, wenn sie Hogwarts verließen.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihm, ganz tief in seinem Inneren, wusste, dass das Schloss und die Schule ein geschützter Ort waren, eine eigene Welt, geschaffen von Albus Dumbledore, die wenig mit dem zu tun hatten, was dort draußen auf sie warten würde. Doch diese Gewissheit schob er meist zur Seite, besonders, wenn er Lilys Lächeln sah oder die Art, wie sie ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr schob, wenn sie ihr beim Schreiben im Weg waren. Dann lebte er einfach nur im hier und jetzt, kümmerte sich nicht um die Zukunft, die sich mit jedem Tag, den er hier verbrachte, näher schob und sich vor ihm aufbaute wie ein dunkler Wall von Gewitterwolken.

Nur nachts, in der Einsamkeit seines Himmelbettes in einem Raum, den er mit vier anderen Jungen teilte, schlich sich die Angst zurück, doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Maskenball und das Gefühl von Lilys Hand in der seinen, an den weichen Stoff ihres Kleides unter seinen Fingern und den Blick, mit dem sie ihn angesehen hatte. An diesem Abend war er ihr Prinz gewesen, und das hatte nichts mit dem zynischen, bitteren Namen zu tun, den er sich schon vor Jahren in Anspielung auf seine Herkunft gegeben hatte. _Halbblutprinz..._

Auch die unnachgiebig herannahenden Weihnachtsferien verdrängte er aus seinem Bewusstsein, so gut es ging – er wusste, er würde in Hogwarts bleiben wie der größte Teil der Schüler, aber nicht wegen des Balles am Weihnachtstag, der wahrscheinlich eine Qual für ihn werden würde, sondern weil die Alternative so unendlich viel schlimmer war.

Weihnachten im Haus seiner Eltern war noch nie eine besinnliche Angelegenheit gewesen, sondern eher geprägt von drückender Leere im Wohnzimmer, vor allem unter dem Baum, wenn sie denn einen hatten, und von der Angst seiner Mutter. Er konnte sich an die vielen Weihnachtsabende erinnern, an denen sie am gedeckten Esstisch in der Küche saßen und gemeinsam auf den leeren Platz seines Vaters starrten, nicht wagten, ohne ihn anzufangen und trotzdem hofften, dass er nicht kommen würde, und mit ihm der Geruch nach Alkohol und Schweiß.

Severus verstand nicht, wieso die anderen Schüler Weihnachten mochten, sich auf ihre Familien freuten und auf die Dekoration. Für ihn war Weihnachten nur der eine Tag im Jahr, an dem sich seine Mutter noch mehr bemühte als sonst, Familienfrieden und Idylle zu verbreiten und an dem es ihr natürlich noch mehr wehtat, wenn sie scheiterte.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Feigling, sie damit alleine zu lassen, aber er hoffte, dass sie sich, wenn er nicht dort war, vielleicht weniger Mühe geben, weniger bitter enttäuscht werden würde, wenn das Fest nicht so verlief, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass das eine vergebliche Hoffnung war, aber auch diesen Gedanken schob er zur Seite, bemüht, seine Illusionen noch ein kleines bisschen länger zu behalten.

Vielleicht in einem Jahr – vielleicht hatte er dann eine eigene Wohnung, konnte seine Mutter über die Feiertage einladen, sie einmal lächeln sehen, bevor sie wieder in die düstere, triste Welt aus Abhängigkeit zurückkehrte, die sie sich selbst gebaut hatte und die sie doch nicht verlassen wollte. Er verstand sie nicht, hatte schon vor vielen Jahren aufgegeben, sie verstehen zu wollen, doch der Wunsch, sie zu beschützen vor dem, das sie sich selbst ausgesucht hatte, blieb, so sehr er ihn auch schmerzte und so sehr er sich auch einreden wollte, dass seine Mutter das Recht hatte, zu wählen.

Der Brief, den er wenige Tage später erhielt, trug kein bisschen dazu bei, seine Stimmung aufzuhellen. Lucius lud ihn ein, für die ganzen Ferien nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen, zu ihm und seiner jungen Frau Narzissa, die er gerade geheiratet hatte und die wahrscheinlich mit einer Fülle an Festivitäten, Bällen und Abendgesellschaften beweisen wollte, dass sie das Haus ebenso gut füllen konnte wie ihre Vorgängerin. Die Überlegung war verführerisch – Weihnachten in einer gastlichen Umgebung, ohne die ganze Aufregung des Schlosses, das voll war mit Schülern und dem Gedanken, dass Lily zu diesem Ball mit jemand anderem tanzen würde. Doch dann blickte er sie wieder an, wie sie sich über den Kessel beugte und den Trank, den sie gerade brauten, vorsichtig umrührte, und seine Entschlossenheit schwand.

Schon vor einigen Tagen hatte er die Eule mit der Einladung erhalten und noch immer hatte er sich nicht entschieden, schob die Antwort weiter und weiter vor sich hinaus, wartete auf etwas, das ihm half, sich zu entscheiden und das wahrscheinlich nie passieren würde.

„Ich glaube, unser Ansatz ist zu dick“, meinte Lily, während sie mit kritischem Blick in den Kessel spähte und prüfend einige Tropfen des Trankes von der Kelle fließen ließ. „Wenn wir jetzt das Sandelholz hinzufügen, verliert es seine ganzen positiven Eigenschaften und das Ergebnis wirkt nicht stärkend, sondern eher ermüdend.“

Severus schnaubte. „Schlaftränke sind zwar auch nicht unpraktisch, aber jetzt nicht das, was wir erreichen wollten.“

Für einen Moment überlegte er, das Sandelholz trotzdem hinzuzufügen und das Ergebnis für seinen persönlichen Gebrauch zu verkorken – weniger Gedanken an Lily, bevor er schließlich einschlief – verwarf die Idee aber sofort. Lily würde bemerken, was er tat, und sich Sorgen machen und ihm tausende Fragen stellen – und er konnte schlecht zugeben, dass er abends wach lag, weil er über sie nachdachte und darüber, wie sich ihre Haut unter seinen Fingern anfühlte.

„Dann müssen wir uns die ganze Arbeit wohl noch einmal machen.“ Bei dem Gedanken fühlte er sich weniger frustriert, als er eigentlich vermutet hatte. Obwohl ihr Ergebnis nicht perfekt war, bedeutete der Neuanfang immerhin, dass er mehr Zeit mit Lily verbringen konnte, was seine Unzufriedenheit dämpfte.

Durch die zwei Nächte in der Woche, die Lily mittlerweile auf Patrouille verbrachte, konnten sie nicht besonders oft miteinander brauen, vor allem, da sie beide auch bereits jetzt für ihre Prüfungen lernen und so nebenbei auch den Unterricht besuchen mussten, und Severus gedachte, so viele Minuten wie möglich herauszuschinden. Mit einem nur halb genervten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er den zu dick gewordenen Inhalt ihres Kessels verschwinden und löschte das Feuer darunter, bevor er an den alten Schultisch trat, den sie für die Vorbereitung ihrer Zutaten verwendeten, und erneut begann, die Ingredienzien zu präparieren.

Auch Lily machte sich daran, ihm zu helfen, und manchmal ertappte er sich dabei, wie sein Blick zu ihren schmalen, schlanken Händen abglitt und er sie ein wenig beobachtete, bis er sich wieder seiner eigenen Aufgabe zuwandte.

„Wie sind eigentlich deine Patrouillen?“, fragte er beiläufig, während er nach der nächsten Petersilienwurzel griff und begann, sie in kleine Würfel zu schneiden – und versuchte, seine innere Anspannung zu verbergen. Sie hatte ihm kurz nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade erzählt, dass sie mit Potter unterwegs sein würde, und sich dem Anlass entsprechend ziemlich aufgeregt, aber danach war es überraschend still geworden und er hungerte nach Informationen.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern, so gut man das eben konnte, während man getrocknete Löwenzahnblüten zerkleinerte. „Nicht so fürchterlich, wie ich das am Anfang gedacht habe. Potter hält meistens die Klappe – und wir beide wissen, dass das wahrscheinlich das achte Weltwunder ist – und Dorcas ist eigentlich ziemlich nett.“

Wie alle anderen in Hogwarts hatte Severus gedacht, dass die Freiwilligen, von denen Dumbledore in seiner Frühstücksrede nach dem Angriff sprach und die mithelfen würden, die Schule zu bewachen, Schüler aus den höheren Klassen sein würden. Niemand von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet, dass ein ganzer Haufen von Fremden einfallen würde, der ab und zu mit ihnen Mahlzeiten einnahm und mit den anderen auf Patrouille ging.

Nach allem, was Lily bis jetzt erzählt hatte, hatte Dorcas Meadowes sich mit einigen anderen beim Schulleiter gemeldet, nachdem bekannt geworden war, dass er nach zusätzlichen Kräften suchte. Mehr hatte sie offensichtlich nicht verraten, nicht, was ihr eigentlicher Beruf war und wie sie überhaupt von Dumbledores Bitte erfahren hatte, was Severus' Misstrauen schürte. Ein wenig beruhigt wurde seine Unruhe von der Tatsache, dass Meadowes kompetent schien – etwas, das er über Lilys anderen Begleiter, Potter, nicht sagen konnte – aber seine Slytherin-Instinkte bestanden darauf, dass hinter der Sache mehr steckte.

Lily lachte auf, als er seine Zweifel erwähnte. „Wirklich, Severus – bist du schon so sehr Slytherin, dass du hinter jedem Schatten eine Intrige vermutest und dass nichts einfach so sein kann, wie es gesagt wird? Manche Menschen sind eben ehrlich und tragen ihr Herz auf der Zunge – und ab und zu sagen sie sogar die Wahrheit.“

„Mh“, entgegnete er und bückte sich, um mit seinem Zauberstab die Flammen unter ihrem Kessel neu zu entfachen und zu verbergen, wie verletzt er sich von ihren Worten fühlte. Natürlich, er war anders als all ihre lachenden, dämlichen, arglosen Gryffindor-Freunde – aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie seine Art zu leben in den Schmutz ziehen durfte.

„Severus.“

Das plötzliche Seufzen in ihrer Stimme lockte ihn unter dem Kessel hervor und er begegnete widerwillig ihrem Blick. „Ja?“

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt genau, dass ich das, was ich gesagt habe, nicht böse gemeint habe.“ Ihre Musterung machte ihn nervös, sie schien nach irgendeiner Regung, irgendeinem Anzeichen in seiner Miene zu suchen, aber in seinem steinernen Gesicht zuckte nicht einmal ein Muskel. Ihrem Blick nach zu schließen fand sie das irritierend, aber davon ließ sie sich trotzdem nicht abhalten, weiterzusprechen. „Aber ich bin nicht dumm, Severus. Du hast deine Geheimnisse, und du erzählst mir nicht alles, was dir durch deinen Kopf geht – und das ist auch vollkommen in Ordnung so, niemand tut das. Aber dann erwarte bitte nicht von mir, dass ich blind dafür bin und glaube, du wärst ein offenes Buch.“

Er schluckte langsam, er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, Lily täuschen zu können – zumindest ein wenig – und die Gewissheit, dass er kein halb so guter Schauspieler war, wie er dachte, erschreckte ihn. Und würde ihn zu noch größerem Ehrgeiz anstacheln. „Es tut mir leid, Lily.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss es nicht – solange du nicht versuchst, mich für dumm zu verkaufen.“

Für einen Moment oder zwei sah sie ihm ernst ins Gesicht, dann machte sie diesen einen, letzten Schritt auf ihn zu und schlang die Arme um ihn, vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Die plötzliche, emotionale Geste überraschte ihn – wie das die meisten emotionalen Reaktionen taten – und er brauchte einen Moment, bis er reagieren und seine Arme um sie schlingen konnte. Sie seufzte leise auf und er drückte sie noch mehr, hielt sie fest, streichelte vorsichtig über ihr Haar und genoss jeden Augenblick der Nähe, die er viel zu selten fühlte, während er ihren Duft einsog.

„Pass auf dich auf, Severus... was auch immer du machst, pass auf dich auf. Bitte.“

Er spürte, wie der Knoten in seinem Hals anschwoll und versuchte, sich einen Weg nach draußen zu bahnen, also blieb ihm nichts übrig, als vorsichtig zu nicken und zu hoffen, dass sie die Geste spüren konnte – denn Worte waren ausgeschlossen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort standen und sich festhielten – Severus wusste nicht, ob er sie mehr tröstete als sie ihn oder umgekehrt – bis sich schließlich ihr Zaubertränkekessel mit dem leisen Knacken von erhitztem Metall in Erinnerung brachte, das unendlich dröhnend wirkte in der Stille des leeren Klassenzimmers.

„Ich...“ Ein abgebrochener Satz, ein leises Schniefen von Lily, und sie löste sich von ihm, eilte zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz, um die Vorbereitungen für den Stärkungstrank zu vollenden, während Severus die Hitze regulierte und die ersten Zutaten in den Kessel warf.

Den Rest des Abends sprachen sie über das kommende Quidditch-Match Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw, denn ein Thema, das ihnen beiden noch unwichtiger war, das sie noch weniger emotional berührte, wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen.


	34. Flüche und Bäder

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 34: Flüche und Bäder**

In der ausgelaugten Ruhe, die Hogwarts nach dem Halloween-Ball erfasst hatte, brauchte Remus einige Tage, bis er sich dazu durchringen konnte, James und Sirius von Peters neuen Informationen über Suzanne zu erzählen. Die beiden nahmen es einigermaßen gefasst auf, auch die Kritik an ihrem Verhalten, die Remus ihnen nicht verschwieg, auch wenn Sirius – natürlich – darauf bestand, dass Snape nur bekommen hatte, was er verdiente.

Der nächste Teil ihres Vorschlages, nämlich, Suzanne einige nützliche Verteidigungszauber beizubringen, traf auf größere Zustimmung, genauso wie die Idee, dass Remus und Peter das übernehmen sollten, weil Suzanne die beiden mehr mochte als James und Sirius. Und so kam es, dass die drei eine Woche nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade in einem leeren Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst standen und sich ein wenig misstrauisch musterten.

Suzanne sah noch immer sehr blass und bedrückt aus, aber in ihren Augen schimmerte ganz weit hinten ein entschlossener Funke, der Remus daran erinnerte, warum man niemanden in eine Ecke drängen sollte. „Bist du bereit?“, fragte er und sie nickte, den Zauberstab fest in ihrer kleinen Hand eingeschlossen. „Dann auf drei.“

Peter nickte ebenfalls. „Eins... zwei... drei!“

„ _Expelliarmus_!“

„ _Protego_!“

Sein Schildzauber wehrte ihren blassen, roten Entwaffnungsversuch spielerisch ab und der Strahl schlug mit einem leisen Knall über einem von Professor Flitwicks Schränken ein. „Das sieht schon ziemlich gut aus“, meinte er und Suzanne nickte, wenn auch mit zweifelndem Gesichtsausdruck. „Nochmal?“

„Ja.“

Nach dem vierten Versuch hätte Remus fast seinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen, so überrascht war er. Er hatte seinen Schildzauber einen Moment zu spät gesprochen und spürte, wie Suzannes Entwaffnungsversuch an seiner Hand zerrte – etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. „Fast hättest du mich gehabt – versuchs nochmal!“

Sie nickte und rief so schnell _Expelliarmus_ , dass Remus nicht einmal Zeit für einen nonverbalen _Protego_ hatte und rücklings hingeworfen wurde, während sein Zauberstab durch die Luft segelte und vor Suzannes Füßen landete. 

Peter lachte auf. „Das ist toll!“, rief er, während er gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester zu Remus hinüberlief, um seinem Freund wieder aufzuhelfen. So froh er auch war, dass Suzanne sich nun wenigstens ein bisschen verteidigen konnte, der nächste Vollmond stand dicht bevor und schon jetzt tat Remus alles weh – auch ohne dass er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde.

„Entschuldigung“, rief sie aus und streckte die kleinen, zarten Hände aus, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen – was ihr auch gelang, wenn auch mit der Unterstützung von Peters kräftigeren Armen. „Ich... ich dachte du wärst bereit und ich war so aufgeregt und...“

Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon in Ordnung – ich bin ja selbst schuld, und du hast alles richtig gemacht.“

Trotzdem übten sie für den Rest des Abends, indem Suzanne Peter verhexte und Remus zählte und Tipps gab, bis das Mädchen den  _Expelliarmus_ ohne Probleme beherrschte und er auch so stark war, dass sie damit schwächere Schildzauber durchbrechen konnte. Remus war froh, dass sie Schluss machen konnten, auch wenn er nun nicht mehr in der Bahn von wenn auch schwachen, so doch dezidiert feindseligen Zaubern stand, er fühlte sich bereits müde, obwohl seine Erschöpfung in keiner Proportion zu seiner Anstrengung stand.  _Manchmal... manchmal wünsche ich mir, einfach nur normal zu sein._

Morgen würde er sich noch einmal mit Florence treffen, Ausreden erfinden, warum sie am Samstag nicht zusammen lernen konnten, und ihr in das besorgte Gesicht lügen, und dann wären es nur noch wenige Stunden und Madame Pomfrey würde ihn zur Peitschenden Weide führen, in sein Gefängnis. Auch wenn es seine Freunde im letzten Monat geschafft hatten, zu ihm vorzudringen und mit ihm über die Ländereien zu jagen, war es jetzt, wo die Auroren die Bewachung des Schlosses verstärkt hatten und jede Nacht Patrouillen verdächtigen Aktivitäten nachgingen, nicht sicher, ob sie es zu ihm schaffen würden. Remus graute allein schon bei dem Gedanken, eine Verwandlung alleine war mit das Schrecklichste, das er sich vorstellen konnte, und das nicht nur wegen der Narben, die sie unweigerlich zurückließ. Noch Tage danach fühlte er sich so, als ob man ihn eingesperrt hätte und nicht nur den Wolf, der in ihm hauste, wachte nachts aus Albträumen auf, in denen man ihn als Monster beschimpfte und in einem Zoo ausstellte, suchte in geschlossenen Räumen nach einem Ausweg, den es nicht gab und...

„Remus? Peter?“, fragte Suzanne leise, während sie gemeinsam die vielen Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinaufstiegen, und er hielt inne, betrachtete das kleine Mädchen, das mit strengem Blick zu ihm hochsah. „Seid ihr eigentlich noch immer gemein zu Snape?“

Remus runzelte die Stirn, mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Zumindest er hatte seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr mit Snape zu tun gehabt, außer dass sie im selben Unterricht gesessen hatten. „Nein.“

Auch Peter schüttelte den Kopf, sie beide schienen sich an ihr Gespräch nach dem Halloweenball zu erinnern und an das, was sie damals gesagt hatten. „Auch nicht.“

„Und versprecht ihr mir, dass ihr nie wieder gemein zu ihm sein werdet? Niemand hat das verdient, so behandelt zu werden.“

Langsam seufzte Remus, dachte an die Reaktionen von James und Sirius, wenn sie von diesem Versprechen wüssten, doch dann nickte er schließlich und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Peter dasselbe tat. „Versprochen.“

 

Die Ländereien von Hogwarts waren, während der November fortschritt, immer kälter und ungemütlicher geworden, bis auch zwei Personen, die sehr entschlossen waren, sich ein wenig Privatsphäre zu verschaffen, den kalten Winden und den dicken Regentropfen nicht länger trotzen konnten. Also hatten Remus und Florence einen neuen Treffpunkt benötigt und sich nach einiger Überlegung schließlich für das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler entschieden.

Die Bibliothek fiel aus, genauso wie die Küche, und auch in den Fluren war es mittlerweile so eisig, dass ihr Atem in kleinen Wölkchen vor ihnen kondensierte und die meisten Schüler mittlerweile ihre Winterumhänge trugen. Viele Möglichkeiten blieben danach nicht mehr.

Natürlich, sie hätten sich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer setzen können, doch erstens bestand dort immer die Gefahr, von Peeves oder einem Lehrer gestört zu werden, und zweitens konnte Remus sich keinen unromatischeren Treffpunkt vorstellen als einen kahlen, von schlichten Bankreihen gesäumten Raum. Und ob er es vor seinen Freunden zugeben wollte oder nicht, Remus' Interesse an Florence war zunehmend romantischer Natur.

Die erste, alles andere verschlingende Nervosität, die ihn immer befallen hatte, wenn er sich mit ihr traf, hatte er mittlerweile abgelegt – doch sie hatte nur Platz gemacht für andere, differenziertere Gefühle, die er nicht so genau einordnen konnte und die ihn in den allermeisten Fällen fürchterlich verwirrten.

Er wusste nur, dass er sie unbedingt sehen wollte, dass es wehtat, wenn sie ging und er sie vermisste, wenn sie sich nicht treffen konnten – und wenn seine idiotischen Freunde das „fürchterlich verknallt“ nennen wollten, dann sollten sie doch!

„Hallo Remus!“, murmelte eine leise Stimme an seinem Ohr und er zuckte zusammen, als er sich umwandte und Florence entdeckte, die es wohl irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich mehr oder weniger unbemerkt an ihn heranzuschleichen und sich nun köstlich über seinen Schreck amüsierte. „Bist du so in Gedanken versunken, dass du mich gar nicht bemerkst?“

„Hey Florence.“ Er wusste nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte – immerhin war er wirklich ein wenig abwesend gewesen – also beschränkte er sich darauf, das Passwort zu sagen und Florence den Vortritt in das Badezimmer zu lassen, vor dem sie sich getroffen hatten.

Glücklicherweise war keiner der Vertrauensschüler auf die Idee gekommen, den Raum für eine frühe Dusche zu nutzen, und es entstanden keine peinlichen Situationen mit irgendjemand anderem – nur die Nixe döste auf ihrem gemalten Felsen an der Wand, aber die zählte definitiv nicht. Und schlief außerdem.

„Wie war Verwandlung?“, fragte er ein wenig unentschlossen, während sie sich aus ihren Schichten von warmer Kleidung schälten und Mützen, Handschuhe, Schals und ihre Winterumhänge auf der Bank neben den Handtüchern platzierten.

Florence lächelte. „Gar nicht so schlecht – McGonagall hat mir heute immerhin keine Punkte abgezogen, und mein Aufsatz kam sogar mit einem A zurück. Naja, gut, eher unser Aufsatz... aber es war ein A! Ich dachte erst, dass wir gar kein Verwandlung hätten, weil sie nicht am Frühstückstisch saß, aber dann war sie ja da und es hat alles geklappt.“

Ihre Wortwahl brachte ihn zum Grinsen, sie hatten den letzten Samstag, während James und der Rest des Quidditch-Teams sich unter den wachsamen Augen von Auroren durch eisige Böen und Schneeregen quälten, damit verbracht, Florence' Verwandlungshausaufgaben zu erledigen, und es war befriedigend zu sehen, dass das Ergebnis nicht nur von ihm geschätzt wurde. „Das ist doch toll!“, meinte er und sie grinste, bevor sie zu den vielen Wasserhähnen hinüberging und einige davon aufdrehte. Für einen Moment fragte Remus sich, was sie vorhatte, doch dann sah er, wie sie aus Schuhen und Strümpfen schlüpfte und sich an den Beckenrand setzte, darauf wartete, dass das Wasser ihre Zehen erreichte.

„Komm doch auch her!“, lächelte sie und blickte zu ihm hoch, erwartungsvoll, aus großen Augen. „Der Boden ist ganz warm und das Wasser sicher auch.“

Ein wenig zögerlich tat er es ihr gleich, schob seine Hose nach oben und nahm neben ihr Platz, hoffte, dass sie nicht auf seine Beine achten würde. Auf seiner fahlen Haut stachen die Narben hervor, manche hell und rot, manche schon ein wenig verblasst, manche so weiß und alt, dass sie auf ihre eigene Weise den Blick auf sich lenkten. Ihre Unterschenkel hingegen waren zwar ebenso hell wie die seinen, aber ihre Haut war perfekt, sah weich und angenehm aus und Remus spürte den plötzlichen Impuls, darüberstreichen zu wollen.

Er lenkte sich davon ab, indem er Florence ins Gesicht sah, was allerdings auch nicht viel half – auf ihren Wangen hatte sich eine leichte Röte ausgebreitet und er merkte, wie sie neugierig seine Schienbeine betrachtete. „Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte sie schließlich, als die ersten, prickelnden Berge aus Schaumbad seine Fußsohlen kitzelten und er fast aus Reflex seine Füße einzog.

Unsicher zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ein Kratzer hier... ein Unfall da... du weißt, wie kleine Jungen sind.“

Sie lachte auf. „Tatsächlich weiß ich das nicht – ich habe ja keine kleinen Geschwister. Deswegen muss ich mich auf furchterregende, schreckliche Geschichten beschränken.“

Auch Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während sich das heiße Wasser an seinen Zehen entlang nach oben arbeitete, bis es schließlich seinen ganzen Fuß umschloss und er spürte, wie die Kälte, die sich bei dem schrecklichen, düsteren Wetter in seinen Knochen eingenistet hatte, langsam vertrieben wurde. „Tja... dann muss ich dir wohl helfen, befürchte ich...“

Er grinste, doch nur für einen Moment – dann fiel ihm ein, was er ihr sagen wollte, und seine ganze gute Laune verpuffte schlagartig, gemeinsam mit der Wärme, die das steigende Wasser ausstrahlte. „Wo wir bei Hilfe sind...“ Von der Seite her warf er ihr einen scheuen Blick zu, während er sich nicht entschließen konnte, weiterzusprechen, doch sie betrachtete ihn nur neugierig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir am Samstag gemeinsam Verwandlung lernen können... du weißt ja, ich muss auf Patrouille, und wenn ich nicht ein wenig vorschlafe, dann überstehe ich die Nacht nicht...“

Es war eine glatte Lüge und er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, doch wenn er an die Alternative dachte, fiel es ihm viel leichter, sein schlechtes Gewissen hinunterzuschlucken. „Aber Sonntag können wir uns treffen, wenn du das möchtest...“

Er kam nicht umhin, die Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht zu bemerken, doch sein Vorschlag mit Sonntag schien sie merklich aufzumuntern und sie schaffte es sogar, ihn anzulächeln. „Ist okay. Dann kann ich wenigstens auf das Quidditch-Match gehen... ich muss ja wissen, wie unsere Konkurrenz abschneidet, jetzt, wo wir gerade im Cup führen.“

Remus nickte langsam, froh, dieses unangenehme Thema hinter sich gebracht zu haben, auch wenn ein Tag mit Madame Pomfrey im Krankenflügel natürlich keinen Ersatz für Florence' Gesellschaft darstellte. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick stellte er sich vor, wie sie ihn besuchte, verwarf den Gedanken aber ganz schnell wieder – seine Freunde würden ausreichen müssen. Und das taten sie doch eigentlich auch.

Für einen Moment starrte er auf die Berge an buntem Schaumbad hinaus, die sich vor ihnen auftaten, dann spürte er, wie sich ein Kopf an seine Schulter kuschelte und er, ohne nachzudenken, seinen Arm um Florence legte, froh über die Berührung, froh über den Trost, den sie spendete.

„Ich freu mich schon auf Sonntag“, murmelte sie und er nickte, bevor ihm schließlich ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. „Und was ist mit dem Weihnachtsball? Freust du dich auch schon darauf?“

Sie kicherte, ein leises Geräusch, das er an seinem Arm spüren konnte, weil sie sich bewegte. „Natürlich – welches Mädchen freut sich denn nicht darauf, in einem eleganten Festumhang durch die geschmückte Große Halle zu schweben?“

„Möchtest du wieder mit mir schweben?“, fragte er und hielt den Atem an, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete und das Wasser seine hochgekrempelte Hose erreichte. „Klar will ich das.“

Der Abend war vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht, wie er gedacht hatte.


	35. Realitäten

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 35: Realitäten**

Nur wenige Tage nach dem Vollmond setzte heftiger Schneefall ein, der den tristen, grauen Matsch, in den sich die Ländereien verwandelt hatten, unter hohen Wehten von weißen Flocken vergrub und alle Schüler nach draußen lockte, um den üblichen Aktivitäten, die mit diesem Wetter einhergingen, nachzugehen – natürlich nur unter erheblicher Bewachung.

Auch das Quidditch-Training wurde vom Wetter nicht beeinflusst, ein kleiner Schneesturm war nichts, das Claire Rowan davon abgehalten hätte, ihre Mannschaft bis zur Erschöpfung anzutreiben. Das kalte, schlecht besuchte Matsch zwischen Ravenclaw und Slytherin, das die Slytherins mit einhundertneunzig zu siebzig für sich entschieden, schien sie nur noch mehr zu motivieren, und das bei Minusgraden, die jeden normalen Menschen eher an flauschige Socken als an Bewegung im Freien denken ließen.

Auch ihre Babysitter, wie die Mannschaft sie getauft hatte, bestehend aus drei Auroren des Ministeriums, schienen James' Unmut über seine Kapitänin zu teilen. James hatte den dumpfen Verdacht, dass das Verbot jeglichen Trainings, das Dumbledore wegen des Wetters Anfang Dezember aussprach, zumindest ein bisschen mit ihrer Intervention zu tun hatte, auch wenn er das Claire gegenüber nicht erwähnte – auch ausgebildete Auroren waren nicht vor Unfällen gefeit.

Auch wenn er es nie ausgesprochen hätte, er war froh über die Pause, die sich ihm bot, denn ganz im Gegensatz zu den Gerüchten, die über ihn in Umlauf waren, lernte sogar er gelegentlich, und der Arbeitsaufwand war seit September kontinuierlich angestiegen. Gemeinsam mit den nächtlichen Rundgängen, die er zwei Mal die Woche unternahm, um nach Gefahren und Unruhestiftern Ausschau zu halten, fühlte er sich ganz schön erschöpft, auch ohne dass Claire ihn schreiend und schimpfend über das Quidditch-Feld jagte.

Und natürlich waren da auch noch die Vollmonde, an denen es immer schwieriger wurde, zu Remus nach draußen zu gelangen, besonders jetzt, nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade. Zwei Mal wären sie fast erwischt worden und selbst Sirius musste zugeben, dass die Angelegenheit mittlerweile sehr riskant wurde – nicht so sehr, weil sie die Strafen fürchteten, sondern weil sie Angst hatten, dass Remus' Geheimnis vielleicht entdeckt werden könnte. James wusste, was für eine Katastrophe das für seinen Freund wäre, wie sehr Werwölfe in der magischen Gesellschaft noch immer gehasst und verachtet wurden, und das war ein Schicksal, das er niemandem wünschte. Vielleicht sogar nicht einmal Severus Snape.

Remus' monatliche Verwandlung war auch der Grund, wieso er gerade in seinem Bett lag und die Karte des Rumtreibers betrachtete, auf der sich kleine Tintenpünktchen durch die gezeichneten Gänge des Schlosses bewegten. Schon seit ihrer Beinahe-Katastrophe vor zwei Wochen wechselten sie sich damit ab, die Routen, Schichtwechsel und Wachen der Auroren und der Patrouillen zu beobachten, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht einen Schwachpunkt zu finden. Leider hatten sie bis jetzt nichts entdeckt, nicht einmal mit den Informationen, die James und Remus beisteuern konnten, weil sie ja auch selbst an den Kontrollen teilnahmen. Aber irgend etwas musste es...

_Lily Evans. Severus Snape._ Die beiden Namen brachten zuerst nur eine kleine Saite in seinem Kopf zum klingen, wie die aller anderen Schüler, die er kannte – bis ihm die merkwürdige Kombination auffiel und er dem kleinen Kerkerraum, in dem sie sich befanden, einen weiteren Blick widmete. Und da waren sie – Lily und Schniefelus, dicht nebeneinander, so dicht, dass es eigentlich nur einen Grund dafür geben konnte. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich wie erstarrt, während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf im Kreis rasten, zu dem Versprechen, das er Snape abgerungen hatte, zu Lilys abweisendem Verhalten, zu dem geheimnisvollen Fremden vom Halloweenball. Doch der Augenblick ging ebenso schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war, wich einer Hektik, die er selbst nicht ganz verstand und die er beobachtete wie ein Gefühl, das zu jemand anderem gehörte.

Er stopfte die Karte in seine Umhangtasche, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und riss die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes auf, bevor er die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterhastete und einen kurzen Blick über die roten Sessel warf. Sirius war nicht hier und er ignorierte Remus und Peter, die in einer Ecke Hausaufgaben machten und ihn irritiert ansahen – er wusste, was sie von seiner Idee, die sich noch gar nicht richtig in seinem Kopf entwickelt hatte, halten würden.

Ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, stürmte er durch das Portraitloch nach draußen und hastete die vielen Treppen nach unten, lief weiter und weiter, während die Bilder in seinem Kopf verrückt spielten. Zu den Ideen, die seine Beine noch mehr antrieben, gehörte die Vorstellung, dass Schniefelus und Lily dort unten im Kerker standen, eng umschlungen und sich küssend – und dass er sie gleich stören würde...

Noch nie hatte er die Katakomben unter Hogwarts so schnell erreicht wie an diesem Abend, doch als er in den Bereich kam, in dem er das Klassenzimmer vermutete, musste er seine Schritte zwangsläufig verlangsamen, um einen schnellen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers werfen zu können. Da! Hinter dieser Tür waren sie, und ihm blieb noch ein kurzer Moment des Zweifels, der allerdings so schnell verging, dass er sich später kaum mehr daran erinnern würde. Dann drückte er die Klinke nach unten und stieß die Tür mit Wucht auf.

Das erste, was er sah, als er den Raum betrat, waren Schniefelus und Lily, die hinter einem großen, blubbernden Kessel auseinanderstoben, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Snape hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen, während Lily ihn nur anstarrte, ungläubig – bis sich die Wut langsam auf ihren Zügen ausbreitete. Trotzdem war es Snape, der zuerst sprach.

„Was willst du hier?“, spuckte er aus und James konnte fast zusehen, wie sich rote Flecken auf seinen blassen Wangen ausbreiteten.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen!“, entgegnete er, doch von der ruhigen Kühle, die er eigentlich angestrebt hatte, blieb nichts übrig im Angesicht seiner Wut – er fauchte die Worte fast. „Du hast versprochen, dass du sie in Ruhe lässt!“

Snape schnaubte. „Das nennst du ein Versprechen? Wenn du jemanden aus der Überzahl heraus hinterrücks angreifst und ihm dann ein Nicken abpresst? Aber das ist ja deine Spezialität, du warst schon immer eine feige, kleine...“

„NENN MICH NICHT FEIG!“ Die Worte waren aus seinem Mund gekommen, ohne dass er sie gedacht, sie bewusst geformt hätte, und fast war er überrascht. „Du bist hier doch derjenige, der sich ohne schwarze Magie nicht sicher fühlt, der unbedingt in ein Haus voll dreckiger, kleiner Schlangen wollte! Schon als Kind!“

Der Zauberstab in Schniefelus' Hand zuckte bedrohlich und in einer schnellen Bewegung zog James seinen eigenen, richtete ihn über den noch immer blubbernden Kessel auf seinen Gegner. „Und Lily wolltest du mit dir ziehen! Aber sie ist nicht so eine wie du, sie weiß, auf welcher Seite sie steht, auch wenn sie gerade ein wenig verwirrt ist!“

„Als ob sie sich mit einem solchen IDIOTEN wie dir abgeben würde! Sie möchte einen INTELLIGENTEN Mann, keinen, der nur über Quidditch und die dummen, gefährlichen Streiche seiner SPEICHELLECKER redet!“

„Wenigstens HABE ich Freunde, im Gegensatz zu dir, und keine beschissenen sadistischen TODESSER, die andere Leute UMBRINGEN, nur weil es ihnen SPASS macht! Und ich geh jede Wette ein, du bist auch einer von ihnen, du schleimiges ARSCHLOCH!“

„ _SECTUMSEMPRA_!“

„ _CONFRINGO_!“

„ _PROTEGO_!“

Der Schild schoss zwischen sie, blockte ihre Zauber ab, die in die Einrichtung einschlugen und Tische und Stühle zu Staub zerfallen ließen, und sie beide wandten sich nun Lily zu, die sie während ihres Streits vollkommen vergessen hatten. Mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab stand sie da, die grünen Augen funkelnd, und James fiel siedend heiß wieder ein, dass sie eine der wenigen Schülerinnen war, die sich in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gegen mehrere Gegner behaupten konnten.

„HABT IHR BEIDE EIGENTLICH VOLLKOMMEN DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN?“ Sie keuchte, nachdem sie die Worte gebrüllt hatte, so laut sie konnte, und das Echo von den Wänden des Kerkers widerhallte. „MERKT IHR ÜBERHAUPT, WAS FÜR SCHEISSE IHR REDET?“

Ihre Wut schien noch immer nicht aufgebraucht und sie machte den Eindruck, als ob sie kurz davor wäre, sie zu verhexen – genau das Gegenteil von dem, was James beabsichtigt hatte, als er hier herunterkam. Wenn er überhaupt irgendetwas beabsichtigt hatte und nicht nur einem dumpfen Reflex gefolgt war, einem Impuls, dem sein bewusstes Denken erst jetzt mühsam hinterherhinkte.

„STREITET EUCH DARUM, WER VON EUCH BESSER IST, UND MERKT DABEI GAR NICHT, DASS IHR BEIDE ARROGANTE, CHAUVINISTISCHE IDIOTEN SEID! ICH KANN SELBST ENTSCHEIDEN, MIT WEM ICH BEFREUNDET SEIN WILL, WEN ICH MAG, WEN ICH NICHT MAG, MIT WEM ICH MEINE ZEIT VERBRINGE. UND BEVOR IHR DAS NICHT BEGRIFFEN HABT, WILL ICH EUCH BEIDE NICHT WIEDER SEHEN, HABT IHR DAS VERSTANDEN?“

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und aus ihrem Zauberstab entkam ein kleiner Blitz, der zischend zwischen den Phiolen auf dem Arbeitstisch einschlug und einige der kleinen Glasfläschchen zerschlug, bevor sie an ihnen vorbeirauschte und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille, nur durchbrochen durch das leise Prasseln des Feuers und das Blubbern des Zaubertranks in seinem Kessel, dann griff Snape hastig nach seinem Umhang und stürmte an ihm vorbei hinaus, ohne ihn auch nur eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen.

Merkwürdigerweise hatte James nicht das Bedürfnis, diesen Mangel in seiner Abwehr auszunutzen und ihm einen Fluch hinterherzujagen, sondern fühlte sich nur leer und ausgepumpt, so als ob er jedes Gramm Wut, jede Unze Hass, die er in sich hatte, gerade in dieses Schreiduell gelegt hätte. Jetzt war nichts mehr übrig von diesen Gefühlen, nur die brennende Scham, die sich seinen Hals hinaufschlich und sich in seinen Wangen einnistete, Scham und Leere.

Er hatte gut dastehen wollen vor Lily, hatte sie vor dem schleimigen Idioten retten wollen, der ihr zu nahe trat, und was hatte er erreicht – sie hasste ihn noch mehr als zuvor, hatte all ihre Wut auf ihn, all ihre Abneigung gegen ihn ausgesprochen. Und auf eine merkwürdige, paradoxe Weise waren diese Gefühle für James damit real geworden, hatten sich von diesem entfernten Status des Wissens, von dem man sich distanzieren konnte, hinuntergeschlichen in sein Herz, wo er jetzt begriffen hatte, dass Lily ihn nicht ausstehen konnte.

Dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte – und dass er sie liebte, wirklich liebte, nicht nur attraktiv fand oder für sie schwärmte oder sich für sie interessierte. Liebte – und dass diese Liebe wahrscheinlich niemals eine Chance bekommen würde, weil er es schon versaut hatte, bevor sie überhaupt entstanden war.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf einen der Schulstühle sinken, er verstand nicht, was Lily an Snape fand, wieso sie ihn mochte – aber irgendetwas musste es sein, dass der Slytherin hatte und das ihm fehlte, irgendetwas... aber es machte keinen Unterschied mehr. Sie hasste ihn, würde ihn niemals ein zweites Mal ansehen, herausfinden, dass er sich geändert hatte, versuchte, sich zu ändern, und das nur für sie. Niemals.

Kurz blickte er sich um, sah die verschiedenen Arbeitsplätze, die vorbereiteten Zaubertrankzutaten, die Messer, die Brettchen, die Phiolen, und es war wie ein Einblick in das Leben der Lily, die zu sehen er sich nie die Mühe gemacht hatte. Dann schloss er die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich, machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Dieses Labor, diese Momente gehörten ihr und nicht ihm, und er fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling, wenn er sie noch länger ansah – er hatte keinen Platz in ihrem Leben, und wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass es jemals einen für ihn geben würde, dann war er ein Idiot gewesen. Genau wie sie es gesagt hatte.


	36. Die Welt anhalten

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 36: Die Welt anhalten**

Severus sah nichts und hörte nichts, als er aus dem leeren Klassenzimmer stürzte, nicht einmal Potter nahm er wirklich wahr. Alles, was er suchte, war ein roter Haarschopf, und den konnte er nicht entdecken, als er sich auf dem kalten Kerkerflur umsah. Sie war fort – er war zu langsam gewesen, und sie war fort.

Die Wut, die eben noch von seiner Sorge wegen Lily unterdrückt worden war, brach nun wieder hervor, suchte sich einen Weg nach draußen und er spürte, wie seine Beine ihn von selbst trugen, er einen Weg tiefer und tiefer in die Kerker einschlug, ohne auf seine Schritte zu achten.

Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war, genauso wie bei seinem letzten, größeren Streit mit Lily, nach den ZAGs. Natürlich, _Schlammblut_ war ein schlimmes Schimpfwort, aber wegen einem Wort eine Freundschaft aufkündigen, die schon beinahe ihr halbes Leben lang bestand? Wieso? Er begriff es nicht.

Und heute war es genauso. Ein riesiges, rätselhaftes, unvorstellbares Naturereignis hatte ihn getroffen und er lief davor weg, ohne zu wissen, was das hinter ihm war, das ihn verfolgte, das sein Leben für immer beeinflussen würde. Er hatte Lily beschützen wollen vor Potter und seiner unerträglichen Arroganz, seinem Wunsch, zu bestimmen, zu beherrschen, vor seiner Besserwisserei – und sie hatte ihm ins Gesicht geschrien, dass er selbst auch nicht besser war. Er verstand es einfach nicht.

Das wütende, verletzte, eingesperrte Monster in seinem Inneren brüllte lautlos und er biss die Kiefer zusammen, beschleunigte seinen Schritt, während er Lily und Potter und alle Gryffindors verfluchte. Bei Potter war das ein bekanntes, ja schon fast beruhigend vertrautes Gefühl, doch dass Lily ihn fast zur Weißglut brachte, hatte er bis jetzt erst ein Mal erlebt – vor bald zwei Jahren, als sie ihm ins Gesicht gespien hatte, dass sie nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, und an diesen Abend. Und noch immer verstand er nicht wieso, weder damals noch heute, und er würde es wohl auch nie herausfinden.

Nach ihrer Versöhnung hatte er sie nie wieder auf die Ereignisse nach ihren Prüfungen angesprochen aus Angst, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern, ihn wieder wegstoßen könnte, und jetzt hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr, herauszufinden, was sie dachte und fühlte. Er hatte seine Chance gehabt, und jetzt hatte er sie verspielt – auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie und wieso.

Eine große Leere tat sich vor ihm auf und drohte ihn zu verschlingen, doch nur für einen Moment. Dann erinnerte er sich an den Brief, der sicher versteckt zwischen seinen Büchern in seinem Schlafsaal lag – den Brief von Lucius, den er damals, als er ihn bekommen hatte, verflucht hatte, weil er ihm eine Entscheidung abverlangte. Eine Entscheidung zwischen Lily und der glorreichen Zukunft, die möglicherweise vor ihm lag – eine Entscheidung, die nun, da sie fort war, plötzlich so spielend leicht wirkte, dass er im Nachhinein fast über seine Zweifel staunte.

Nur ein Brief und ein paar belanglose Worte trennten ihn von seinem Schicksal und er hielt mitten in dem leeren, schlecht beleuchteten Kerkerflur inne, starrte für einen Moment vor sich, bevor er sich abrupt umwandte. Fast so schnell wie zuvor trugen ihn seine Beine nun, doch aus seinem vollkommen anderen Grund. Wo er zuvor auf der Flucht gewesen war vor seinen Gedanken, seinen Gefühlen, seiner Wut und der Angst, die ihn fast jeden Tag seines Lebens begleitete, hatte er nun ein Ziel, das er erreichen wollte und auf das er zuarbeitete.

Fast zu schnell tauchte die Bürotür vor ihm auf und für einen Moment hielt er inne, sammelte sich, raffte die Worte und Sätze zusammen, die er jetzt benötigen würde, dann hob er eine blasse Hand und klopfte vorsichtig an das dunkle, fast schwarze Holz.

„Herein“, tönte die immer joviale Stimme von Professor Slughorn und er drückte die Klinke nach unten, trat ein in das Büro, das er immer gehasst hatte, weil ihm aus jeder Ecke falsche, geheuchelte Gemütlichkeit entgegenschrie – von den Fotos, von den Teppichen, selbst der kleine Fußschemel des Professors schien zu brüllen: „Entspann dich!“

„Nun, Mr Snape, was kann ich für Sie tun? Brauchen Sie Hilfe für die Vorbereitung Ihrer Abschlussprüfungen?“ Severus gelang es eben noch, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten – schon lange war er über alles hinaus, was der alte Narr ihm über Zaubertränke beibringen konnte, hatte in der Bibliothek Rezepte gesehen und verbessert, die sich Slughorn nicht einmal vorstellen konnte.

„Nun... ich...“ Es fiel ihm leicht, einen angemessen betretenen, traurigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, um seiner Lüge Glaubwürdigkeit zu verleihen. „Ich weiß ja, dass Sie schon vor einer Woche mit den Listen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen sind, aber ich habe gerade einen Brief von meiner Mutter erhalten... es geht ihr nicht gut und sie fühlt sich einsam... deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren könnte...?“

Während er sich bemühte, bedrückt und elend auszusehen und die Wut, die noch immer in ihm gärte, vollkommen aus seiner Haltung und seiner Miene zu verbannen, konnte er doch einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf Slughorn nicht verhindern. Der Lehrer schien seine Lüge zu akzeptieren und kam einen Moment später um den Tisch herum, falsches Mitleid auf das Gesicht gepflastert. „Ihre Mutter, Snape? Ich kannte sie schon als Schülerin... war Kapitänin der Koboldsteinmannschaft, nicht wahr?“

Slughorn trat neben ihm und legte ihm einen schweren, dicken Arm um die Schulter, bevor er kurz zudrückte. „Wirklich bedauerlich, dass sie dann einen Muggel geheiratet hat... sie war doch ein so begabtes Mädchen...“

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt sich nur mit knapper Not davon ab, Slughorn zu erklären, dass er es alles andere als bedauerlich fand, dass seine Mutter seinen Vater geheiratet hatte, sondern eher für eine der größten Katastrophen der Zaubereigeschichte. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob er sich davon würde abhalten können, wenn Slughorn jetzt eine seiner fadenscheinigen Entschuldigungen ausspucken würde, dass alles seine Richtigkeit haben und dass er in Hogwarts bleiben müsse, weil er sich nicht in die Listen eingetragen hätte.

„Normalerweise würde ich sagen, dass eine Möglichkeit zur Entscheidung genug wäre, Mr Snape... aber bei so besonderen Umständen und wo ich Ihre Mutter doch kannte... schreiben Sie nach Hause, dass Sie zu Weihnachten mit ihr im Wohnzimmer sitzen werden, Mr Snape.“

Severus lächelte dankbar und entschuldigte sich noch einmal wegen der Umstände, während er sich überlegte, dass er alles außer das tun würde – dann bemühte er sich, so schnell wie möglich aus dem Büro seines Hauslehrers zu flüchten mit der Ausrede, dass er noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen habe.

Noch immer liefen seine Beine so als ob sie einen freien Willen hätten, doch diesmal trugen sie ihn zum Eingang des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes und durch das Zimmer hindurch hinauf zu seinem Schlafsaal. Sein Bett und sein Koffer waren unangetastet, alle Bücher lagen noch so wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er weggegangen war, um mit Lily zu brauen, und er öffnete seine _Geschichte der Zauberei_ und zog Lucius' verfluchten Brief hervor.

Noch ein Mal überflog er die Zeilen, suchte nach versteckten Bedeutungen, Botschaften... _würden Nacissa und ich uns sehr freuen, dich zu sehen... viele andere Gäste... nützliche Kontakte knüpfen... könnten deine Hilfe benötigen... Weihnachtsball mit angemessener Gesellschaft, nicht so wie auf Hogwarts..._

Er würde seine Freunde aus Slytherin wiedersehen, nicht nur Briefe mit ihnen tauschen, würde vielleicht sogar mit einigen schönen, reinblütigen Frauen tanzen, bevor sie herausfanden, wer sein Vater war... könnte die Familienbibliothek der Malfoys benutzen, einige Tränke brauen, sich mit Lucius unterhalten, nützliche Kontakte knüpfen. Er nickte langsam. Es wären keine schönen Weihnachten, doch schöne, frohe Weihnachten hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht gesehen – aber es wäre ein befriedigendes Fest. Und mehr als das wünschte er sich nicht, denn Glück war schon sein ganzes Leben lang wie eine Frucht, die ihm direkt vor der Nase hing und die doch für ihn – allein für ihn – unerreichbar blieb.

Weil er seine Tasche in dem Klassenzimmer vergessen hatte, in dem er mit Lily gebraut hatte, griff er nach dem Tintenfass und der Feder, die er immer in seinem Nachttisch aufbewahrte, und kritzelte einen kurzen Brief, in dem er sich für die späte Antwort entschuldigte und die Einladung mit Freunde annahm, dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Eulerei.

Etwas zu tun, sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, hatte etwas befriedigendes, ein Gefühl, das er nur selten gekannt hatte. Immer waren es andere gewesen, die bestimmten, was er tat, was mit ihm getan wurde, was in seinem Leben geschah. Zuerst sein Vater, der ihm seine Kindheit zur Hölle machte und in der er nur darauf wartete, von dem Brief aus Hogwarts gerettet zu werden. Und dann, nachdem er endlich glaubte, dieser ewigen Folter entkommen zu sein, Potter und seine Bastardfreunde, die glaubten, über ihn bestimmen zu können. In diesem Moment, in diesen Minuten, in denen er mit schnellen, wütenden Schritten zur Eulerei hinauf lief, hatte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl, selbst etwas zu tun, eine eigene Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Und der Gedanke befriedigte ihn über alle Maßen – besonders der Eindruck von Endgültigkeit, der sich ihm in diesem Augenblick aufdrängte und der ihn dazu aufrief, alles hinter sich zu lassen, was ihn noch band.

Dass die Eule, die auf seinen Ruf antwortete, als er in den kalten, zugigen Turm mit den Resten von Schnee auf dem Stroh trat, schwarz war, war nur eine weitere, leichte Ironie, die er spürte, während er den Brief an ihr Bein band und sie zum Fenster trug. Es war ein schönes, großes Tier mit herrischem Blick und er streichelte vorsichtig, fast ehrfürchtig über ihre Federn, bevor sie ihre Schwingen ausbreitete und hinaus in die kalte, dunkle Nacht segelte. Sie würde Lucius gefallen und zu ihm passen, dessen war er sich sicher.

In kleinen, weißen Wölkchen kondensierte sein Atem vor seinem Gesicht und er sah ihm zu, bemerkte, dass die Zeit zwischen den Zügen länger wurde, genauso wie er sich immer weiter beruhigte. Die Wut war noch da, brodelte in seinem Inneren und drohte, bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit nach draußen zu brechen, doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, in der stillen Kälte, die nur manchmal durch das leise Rascheln von Flügeln unterbrochen wurde, war sie gefangen in Eis und beeinträchtigte nicht sein Denken.

Wie hatte Potter sie eigentlich gefunden? Er hatte niemandem von ihren abendlichen Treffen erzählt und war sich sicher, dass auch Lily diesem Idioten nicht auf die Nase gebunden hätte, in welchem der alten Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer sie brauen wollten. Wie hatte Potter es also geschafft, sie aufzuspüren, obwohl er eigentlich keinen Anhaltspunkt haben dürfte?

Er bezweifelte, dass der Gryffindor einen Zauber auf sie gelegt hatte, der ihre Bewegungen verfolgte, oder einen, der Alarm schlug, wenn sie sich zu sehr annäherten – immerhin war dieser Abend nicht der erste gewesen, den sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Resolut unterdrückte er den Gedanken, dass es vielleicht der letzte gewesen war, verbannte ihn in eine Ecke seines Geistes, in dem er zwar schmerzte und pochte, aber seine Überlegungen nicht behinderte.

Wenn Potter einen solchen Zauber auf sie gelegt hatte, gleich nachdem er Severus in der Bibliothek angegriffen hatte, dann hätte er schon viel früher zu ihnen hereinplatzen und sie stören müssen. Waren seine Worte dann wirklich nur leeres Geschwätz gewesen, wie Severus gedacht hatte, und Potter war nur durch Zufall auf sie gestoßen?

Er schloss die Augen, erinnerte sich an das Bild, das sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte – Potter, der mit wütendem Blick die Tür zu ihrem improvisierten Labor aufriss und anklagend auf sie starrte. Nicht überrascht – nicht verletzt – nein, anklagend. Schon zuvor hatte er gewusst, dass sie sich hier verbargen, und war mit seiner ganzen Wut und seinem gesammelten Zorn zu ihnen gekommen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich an die kalten Steine, fühlte, wie der Frost durch seinen Umhang unter seine Haut glitt und in seine Knochen floss. Sein Kopf pochte anklagend, protestierte gegen all die Emotionen, die sich hinter seiner gleichgültigen Fassade abspielten, doch auf merkwürdige Weise begrüßte er den Schmerz, fühlte, wie er sein Denken lähmte.

Er wollte nicht überlegen, nicht grübeln, sich nicht erinnern an die Dinge, die er verloren, und jene, die er gerade eben, mit diesem Brief, in Empfang genommen hatte. Er wollte einfach nur, dass die Welt für einen Moment inne hielt und aufhörte, sich zu drehen, damit auch er endlich zur Ruhe kommen und Atem schöpfen konnte.


	37. Ein bisschen Hilfe

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 37: Ein bisschen Hilfe**

Eigentlich hatte James gedacht, dass es ihm helfen würde, eine Nacht über sein Problem zu schlafen – eigentlich. Als er allerdings am nächsten Morgen aufstand, nachdem er kaum die Augen zugemacht und sich in der Dunkelheit umhergewälzt hatte, den Kopf voller düsterer Gedanken, musste er seine Einschätzung revidieren und bemühte sich, sich irgendwie abzulenken, davon, dass seine Chancen bei Lily Evans von _sehr gering_ auf _Schneeflocke in der Hölle_ gesunken waren.

Die einzige Befriedigung, die er aus seinem dummen, unbedachten Eingreifen zog, war, dass Snape während des Frühstücks ebenfalls deprimiert und bedrückt aussah, als er einen Blick zum Slytherintisch riskierte. Zu Lily spähte er lieber nicht hinüber – er war schon froh genug, dass er an einem Sonntag nicht mit ihr in den Unterricht musste und ihr so noch ein wenig ausweichen konnte.

Nachdem er am Vorabend im Schlafsaal von seinem Desaster erzählt hatte, war selbst Sirius darauf bedacht, ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern, und so zogen sie nach dem Essen nach draußen auf die dick verschneiten Ländereien. In der letzte Nacht waren noch einige Zentimeter dazugekommen, die die Spuren der vorhergegangenen Tage und heftigen Schlachten zugedeckt hatten, und so lagen die Wiesen fast unberührt vor ihnen.

Die Versuchung war einfach zu groß – nur wenige Minuten später waren sie in eine heftige, magisch und nichtmagisch ausgetragene Schneeballschlacht verwickelt, in der kein Pardon gewährt wurde und jeder auf jeden losging. Sogar James gelang es ab und zu, zu lachen, und in seltenen Moment, in denen er zum Beispiel eine ganze Ladung Schnee in den Nacken bekam, vergaß er sogar, dass er Sorgen hatte.

Leider konnten er nicht jeden Tag so verbringen, denn es galt noch, die letzte Woche Schule vor den Weihnachtsferien zu überstehen, und in den Unterrichtsstunden hatte er bei Weitem zu viel Zeit, um über Lily nachzudenken. Wo es ihm zuvor nichts ausgemacht hatte, sie anzusehen, schmerzte es jetzt, denn auch wenn seine Chancen damals bei ihr gering gewesen waren – vorhanden gewesen waren sie allemal, und das bedeutete, dass er hoffen konnte. Die Hoffnung allerdings war mit ihrem letzten Streit untergegangen, und jetzt tat es weh, ihren roten Haarschopf unter den anderen Schülern zu entdecken, oder ihr Lächeln zu betrachten, das sie ihm wahrscheinlich niemals schenken würde. Egal, was sie tat – sie hasste ihn, und daran konnte er nichts ändern.

Merkwürdigerweise nahm die Zeit dem Gedanken zwar seine Schärfe, während sie die letzten, erschöpften Tage vor den Weihnachtsferien hinter sich brachten, weniger deprimiert war er dadurch allerdings nicht. Selbst Sirius fiel auf, wie er sich fühlte, und sein Freund versuchte, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und ihm zu erklären, dass sie doch jetzt nach einem netten Mädchen als Tanzpartnerin für den Ball umsehen mussten.

Der Ball... James schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen nicht allzu viel darüber nachgedacht und in den letzten Tagen war die Idee ganz auf seinem Kopf verschwunden, doch jetzt, wo seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder darauf gelenkt wurde, stellte er fest, dass er nicht besonders viel Lust hatte, hinzugehen. Sich mit einem Mädchen zu treffen, aus dem er sich nichts machte und irgendeinem Ravenclaw dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit Lily über die Tanzfläche schwebte, während die Große Halle aussah wie aus dem romantischen Traum eines Mädchens entsprungen, entsprach gerade nicht seiner Definition von angenehm.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich gehe...“, erklärte er also, als Sirius ihn noch einmal bedrängte, was seinem Freund ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen entlockte. „Bist du verrückt? Jetzt, wo du dir keine Gedanken mehr um Lily machen musst, weil du sie eh nie kriegen kannst, wäre das doch _die_ Gelegenheit, neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen! Ich meine, was ist denn mit Emily? Du warst doch auf dem Halloweenball mit ihr, wieso gehst du jetzt nicht nochmal und findest raus, ob sie nicht doch an dir interessiert ist?“

Der Gedanke, knutschend mit Emily Morrison in einer Besenkammer zu landen, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihn für den Ball zu begeistern. Nicht, weil sie nicht hübsch gewesen wäre oder weil er sie nicht mochte, sondern schlicht und einfach, weil sie ihn jedes Mal, wenn er sie ansah, an Lily erinnerte.  _Und weil deine Chancen damit noch weiter sinken würden_ , wisperte eine kleine, hinterhältige Stimme in seinem Kopf, die zu ignorieren ihm noch nicht ganz gelungen war.

„Muss nicht unbedingt sein...“, antwortete er, und Sirius sah ihn an als ob er krank wäre und Madame Pomfrey besuchen sollte. „Aber was ist denn mit einem anderen Mädchen, wenn du nicht mit ihr gehen möchtest? Irgendjemand muss dich doch interessieren!“

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gerade interessiert mich so gar niemand, Sirius – außerdem sind alle gutaussehenden Mädchen des Schlosses schon in deinem Bett gelandet, wer soll dann für mich übrig bleiben?“

Der Kommentar klang nicht so leicht, nicht so scherzhaft wie sonst, was Sirius anscheinend mehr überzeugte als alle seine Worte. „Wenn du dir sicher bist...“, meinte er langsam, zögerlich, was James nur mit einem Nicken bestätigte.

„Und einen Vorteil hätte es, wenn ich hier bleibe und früh ins Bett gehe – ich kann Peter meine verzauberten Tanzschuhe leihen, und nach allem, was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, hat er sie wirklich nötig.“

Sirius nickte. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie versucht, Peter die Grundlagen des Tanzens beizubringen, waren allerdings grandios gescheitert – ob das an Peters mangelndem Gefühl für Rhythmus, seiner geringen Körperbeherrschung oder daran lag, dass sie selbst auch keine herausragenden Tänzer waren, wusste er nicht. Allerdings sanken mit jedem Tag die Chancen, dass ihr Freund auch nur einen Eröffnungswalzer hinbekommen würde, weiter, und James sah ihm an, wie sehr ihn das deprimierte.

„Dann braucht er nur noch eine Tanzpartnerin und dann ist alles in Ordnung und er kann hingehen und sich einen schönen Abend machen.“

Beim Abendessen verkündeten sie die Neuigkeiten, die Remus sehr gefasst und Peter begeistert aufnahm. „Das ist ja toll!“ Er bemerkte, was er gesagt hatte, und hielt peinlich berührt inne. „Also, nicht dass du nicht mitkommen kannst, aber dass du mir deine Schuhe leihen kannst... ich hab schon gedacht, dass ich nicht hingehen kann, weil ich so dämlich bin... das ist wirklich nett von dir, James, danke.“

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ursache. Ich habe ohnehin nicht wirklich Lust, auf den Ball zu gehen, da ist es kein Opfer, dir meine Schuhe zu leihen. Ein Ball im Jahr reicht wirklich aus... vor allem, weil ich diesmal nicht meinen tollen Hut aufsetzen kann.“

Der Gedanke an ihre Musketierhüte brachte sie alle zum Lachen, selbst James, der sich in den meisten Fällen noch immer reichlich bedrückt fühlte.

„Aber jetzt zu ernsteren Themen“, entgegnete Sirius. „Mit wem willst du denn hingehen? Hast du schon jemanden gefragt?“

Peter errötete. „Ich... ähm...“

„Du hast also noch kein Mädchen gefragt, oder?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, und Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Dann solltest du dich beeilen – die hübschen sind sicher schon alle weg.“

„Das klingt so, als würdest du mit drei hingehen, Tatze“, entgegnete Remus trocken, doch Sirius legte den Kopf schief. „Das wäre eigentlich eine Überlegung wert. Eine Gryffindor, eine Hufflepuff und eine Ravenclaw...?“

„Sirius.“ James seufzte das Wort fast, während er seinen Freund mit einem zweifelnden Blick bedachte. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?“

„Wieso nicht?“ Die aufgesetzte Arglosigkeit hielt allerdings nicht lange an, und ein paar Sekunden später brachen sie alle vier in Lachen aus.

 

Am Freitag, als die Weihnachtsferien begannen, leerte sich das Schloss erheblich – die meisten Schüler aus den ersten, zweiten und dritten Klassen fuhren nach Hause, nur einige wenige von ihnen blieben hier. Zu James' Überraschung hatten sich auch viele ihrer Kollegen aus den höheren Stufen, unter anderem auch Schniefelus, dazu entschlossen, Hogwarts über die Ferien zu verlassen, obwohl für sie die Anziehung von Weihnachten mit der Familie nicht so groß sein konnte. Nach den Gesprächen, die James bei den anderen Gryffindors mithören konnte, dachten manche Eltern, dass das Schloss sicherer sei – andere wiederum, dass der einzig richtige Platz für Kinder in gefährlichen Zeiten zu Hause wäre.

Er selbst hatte schon vor Wochen an seine Eltern geschrieben und ihnen erklärt, dass er sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts so lange ausnutzen wollte, wie er konnte, und die Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen wollte. Dafür würde er im nächsten Jahr so lange bei ihnen bleiben, bis sie ihn verzweifelt wieder loszuwerden versuchten, und ihnen erlauben, ihn mit so vielen Keksen, Süßigkeiten und Plumpudding vollzustopfen, wie sie es sich nur wünschen konnten.

Der Antwortbrief seiner Mutter hatte zwar nicht unbedingt so geklungen, als ob sie glücklich wäre mit dieser Entscheidung, doch hatte sie ihm seinen Willen gelassen und hinzugefügt, dass sie sich damit trösten konnten, dass Hogwarts wenigstens unter dem Schutz Dumbledores stand. Suzanne hingegen fuhr mit den anderen Schülern nach Hause, während Peter hier blieb, und obwohl es ihm leid tat, dass er Weihnachten nicht mit seiner Schwester verbringen konnte, wollte er selbst genauso wie James noch einmal das weihnachtliche Schloss erleben. Und Suzanne würde die Erholung und die Ruhe gut tun, auch wenn sie ihre neu erlernten Verteidigungszauber nicht üben konnte, zu Hause wäre sie sicher vor allen heimtückischen Angriffen, die irgendjemand auf sie planen konnte.

Während Weihnachten immer näher rückte, breitete sich in ganz Hogwarts wieder einmal diese gespannte Vorfreude aus, die James noch nirgendwo sonst erlebt hatte, sondern nur zwischen all diesen Schülern, die auf denselben Tag hinfieberten: Die jüngeren von ihnen warteten auf ihre Geschenke, die älteren freuten sich auf den Ball, der am Abend des Weihnachtstages stattfinden sollte.

Nur Peter wurde immer bedrückter, je näher der Tag rückte, nach allem, was James, Sirius und sogar Remus mit seiner einfühlsamen Art aus ihm herauskitzeln konnten, hatte er noch nicht einmal ein Mädchen gefragt, mit dem er gerne hingehen würde. „Wenn er jetzt niemanden findet, ist er sicher enttäuscht“, bemerkte James an einem Abend, während ihr Freund noch beim Essen saß und sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt hatten. „Was ist denn mit... ähm...“ Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich an den Namen des Mädchens zu erinnern, mit dem Sirius auf den Ball gehen wollte, scheiterte allerdings.

„Kim“, entgegnete sein Freund so als ob er selbst froh wäre, sich den Namen gemerkt zu haben, was James ein Glucksen entlockte. 

„Meinst du, sie kennt jemanden, mit dem er hingehen würde?“

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihre Freundinnen sind alle hübsch und gutaussehend... ich bezweifle, dass die Chancen besonders gut stehen, so leid es mir tut, das sagen zu müssen.“

„Hm... ich könnte Florence fragen“, warf Remus ein. „Sie hat letzte Woche erwähnt, dass eine Klassenkollegin von ihr noch immer keinen Partner hat... vielleicht hat sie ja noch niemanden gefunden?“

„Gute Idee“, entgegnete Sirius, und auch James fand, dass ein vielleicht nerviges, aufdringliches, hässliches Hufflepuffmädchen immer noch angenehmer wäre, als gar keine Tanzpartnerin zu haben.

Beim Abendessen ergriff Remus die Gelegenheit und machte einen Abstecher hinüber zu Florence, während James und Sirius ihn mit Argusaugen beobachteten. Die beiden unterhielten sich kurz, dann flitzte Florence den Tisch entlang zu einem anderen Mädchen mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren hinüber und tauschte ein paar geflüsterte Sätze mit ihr aus, dann kehrten sie gemeinsam zu Remus zurück.

James glaubte, dass er sich gleich irgendetwas zerren würde, so sehr versuchte er, ihr Gesicht zu erspähen, doch keine Chance – er sah nur kurze, schwarze Locken und eine etwas mollige Figur unter einem Hogwartsumhang.

„Was ist denn los mit euch beiden?“, fragte Peter überrascht, er hatte bemerkt, dass auch Sirius sich reckte, um besser zu sehen, und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Keiner von ihnen beiden antwortete, denn Remus und die beiden Mädchen hatten sich eben in Bewegung gesetzt, gingen auf den Gryffindortisch zu, und nun atmeten sowohl James als auch Sirius auf. Sie war vielleicht nicht besonders hübsch, hatte aber ein angenehmes Gesicht und schien fast zu hüpfen vor Aufregung.

„Peter?“, flüsterte Sirius und ihr Freund, der jede ihrer Reaktionen aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, zuckte fast zusammen vor Überraschung. „Hättest du etwas dagegen, mit der kleinen Hufflepuff neben Florence zum Ball zu gehen?“

Ihr Freund hatte gerade noch Zeit für ein Kopfschütteln, bevor Remus, Florence und die Unbekannte sie erreichten und Peter sie begrüßte. „Hi... ähm... ich bin Peter.“

Nicht die eleganteste Art der Vorstellung, aber sie schien sich nicht daran zu stören. „Maria“, entgegnete sie und streckte ihm die Hand hin, die er ein wenig zögernd nahm und schüttelte. „Und möchtest du mit mir auf den Ball gehen?“

Sie lächelte und nickte, und sowohl James als auch alle anderen Beteiligten atmeten fast unhörbar auf.


	38. Weihnachten

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 38: Weihnachten**

Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war der Beginn der Weihnachtsferien eine Erleichterung für Lily, auf eine andere nicht. Es tat ihr zwar gut, dass das Schloss nun leerer war, dass sie nicht versuchen musste, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, während Severus neben ihr saß und jeder seiner Blicke, jede seiner Gesten sie an ihren Streit erinnerte. Auf der anderen Seite der Medaille tat es ihr weh, dass er nun doch nach Hause gefahren war, und das noch dazu ohne ein Wort an sie, ohne eine Erklärung, selbst ohne eine Verabschiedung.

Ein dummer, irrationaler Teil ihrer selbst hatte gehofft, dass er doch noch mit ihr zum Ball gehen würde nach all den Worten, die sie ihm entgegengeschleudert hatte, doch dieser Gedanke war mit der letzten Kutsche gestorben, die die anderen Schülerinnen und Schüler zum Hogwarts-Express getragen hatte.

Obwohl sie noch immer wütend auf ihn war, hoffte sie, dass Weihnachten bei seinem Vater und seiner Mutter nicht so fürchterlich sein würde wie die Erzählungen aus seiner Kindheit – immerhin durfte er nun seinen Zauberstab verwenden, also musste sie wenigstens keine Angst um seine Sicherheit haben.

Dass Severus nun endgültig außer Reichweite war, bedeutete auch, dass sie sich um einen Tanzpartner kümmern musste – aber das war nicht besonders schwierig. Michael, den sie schon vor dem Halloweenball abgelehnt hatte, brauchte nur ein paar gezielte Kommentare, bevor er sein Angebot erneuerte. Lily nahm es an – mit schwerem Herzen und nicht gerade freudig, aber mit dem Vorsatz, sich am Weihnachtsball so sehr wie möglich zu amüsieren und weder an James Potter noch an Severus Snape zu denken.

Zumindest zeitweise gestaltete sich dieser Vorsatz allerdings als ziemlich schwierig – besonders in der Nacht vor Weihnachten, als sie gemeinsam mit Dorcas Meadowes durch die kalten, verlassenen Gänge des Schlosses streiften auf der Suche nach Gefahren. Obwohl sie sich jedes Mal wieder aufregen wollte, wenn sie Potter nur sah, hatte sie nun, nach einigen gemeinsam verbrachten Patrouillen, doch einen überraschenden Blick auf ihn gewonnen. Er nervte sie nicht, er versuchte nicht, mit geistreichen, witzigen Kommentaren zu glänzen – er verhielt sich eher sehr still, wenn sie und Dorcas sich unterhielten, ein wenig plauderten. Und das von James Potter, der normalerweise nie die Klappe halten konnte.

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle und Dorcas öffnete mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung die großen Tore, dann traten sie hinaus in die Kälte und den bläulich schimmernden Schnee. Lilys entzündeter Zauberstab warf Lichtkegel auf die Winterlandschaft und sie sah ihrem Atem zu, wie er vor ihr vom Wind davongetragen wurde, bevor sie ihren Umhang enger um sich schlang.

Während sie durch die ausgetretenen Wege stapften, spähten sie in die Schatten, die sich nur mühsam von den Ländereien vertreiben ließen, ein wenig angespannt, ein wenig unruhig. In den ersten Nächten nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade waren sie alle nervös und überreizt gewesen, doch nun, nachdem so viele Wochen ohne einen Vorfall vergangen waren, waren die Patrouillen fast Routine für Lily geworden.

„Shush“, machte Dorcas plötzlich und streckte ihren Arm aus, um Lily und James hinter sich zurückzuhalten. Augenblicklich verschwand Lilys Gereiztheit wegen der Kälte und sie packte ihren Zauberstab fester, löschte ihn mit einem ungesagten _Nox._

Dorcas wagte sich alleine nach vorne in die Dunkelheit, während das Schulsprecherpaar ihr ungewöhnlich einträchtig den Rücken deckte und sich bereit machte, einen Fluch auf jeden möglichen Angreifer abzuschießen.

Doch einen Augenblick später sahen sie, wie der Lichtkegel aus Dorcas' Zauberstab auf eine Katze fiel, die sie anstarrte, die Pupillen schimmernd, bevor sie in die Dunkelheit der Nacht davonhuschte.

Sie alle stießen den Atem aus und entspannten sich wieder ein wenig, während die junge Frau sich zu ihnen zurückfallen ließ. „Wenigstens war es kein Auror“, murmelte Dorcas trocken, bevor sie sich schließlich besann und lächelte. „Und, freut ihr euch schon auf den Ball morgen?“, fragte sie leise in einem Versuch, die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern, und Lily lächelte ein wenig. „Schon“, entgegnete sie ein wenig zögernd, bevor Dorcas sich, als er nichts sagte, an James wandte. „Und du?“

Er zögerte für einen Moment, unschlüssig – eine ungewohnte Geste an ihm – dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich gehe nicht hin.“

„WAS?“

Sie war so überrascht, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sie das eine Wort herausrief und schon gar nicht registrierte, dass sie gerade ihre resolute  _Sprich nicht mit James Potter_ -Politik verletzt hatte. 

„Ich habe gesagt, ich gehe nicht hin.“ Er klang ein wenig trotzig, doch sie bemerkte es kaum, so sehr war sie von seiner Reaktion überrascht.

„Aber wieso? Ich meine, du hast doch Spaß an solchen Dingen, oder nicht...?“

„Ich habe keine Lust“, entgegnete er, ohne auf den größten Teil ihrer Frage einzugehen, und nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns, in dem er wirkte, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die verschneiten Ländereien. 

Fast verzweifelt versuchte Lily zu verstehen, was Potter gesagt hatte, seine Worte in Zusammenhang mit dem Bild von ihm zu bringen, das sie eigentlich hatte. Der Junge, den sie zu kennen glaubte, hätte ohne zu zögern jede Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, sich zu amüsieren und sich von gutaussehenden Mädchen bewundern zu lassen – wieso war er jetzt anders?

Emilys Worte schoben sich fast brutal zurück in ihr Gedächtnis, ihre Anspielung, dass Potter sich vielleicht schon geändert hatte und dass sie es nur nicht sehen wollte... aber nein. Die Art und Weise, wie er in den Klassenraum gestürmt war, in dem sie und Severus gebraut hatten, widersprach ihr – das war ganz der Potter gewesen, den sie schon seit mehr als sechs Jahren kannte und hasste. Aber wer war dann der junge Mann, der vor ihr lief?

All die langen Stunden, die sie in dieser Nacht noch mit ihm durch die Korridore streifte, war sie damit beschäftigt, ihn anzusehen, manchmal auch zu starren, und zu überlegen, welche Seite von ihm nun die richtige, die echte war, diejenige, die sie kannte – oder die, die offensichtlich vorhanden war, aber vollkommen an ihr vorbeigegangen war.

 

Erst in den Morgenstunden fiel sie ins Bett, todmüde, doch ausschlafen konnte sie sich nicht – dafür sorgten ihre vier aufgeregten, fröhlichen,  _wachen_ Schlafsaalkolleginnen, die sich lautstark damit beschäftigten, ihre Geschenke auszupacken und zu diskutieren und damit Lily aufweckten.

Auch Emily war unter ihnen, die sich mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen neben ihr Bett schlich, sobald sie merkte, dass Lily sich bewegte, und die Vorhänge aufriss. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, meine allerliebste Lieblingsfreundin!“

Lily drehte sich in den Decken um und vergrub ihren Kopf unter ihren Armen.

„Möchtest du nicht aufstehen und deine Geschenke betrachten?“, flötete Florence, und Lily überlegte, ob sie etwas in Griffweite hatte, das sie nach ihr werfen konnte, entschloss sich dann allerdings, dass es den Aufwand nicht wert wäre.

Der Gedanke an die Päckchen, die zweifelsohne am Fußende ihres Bettes auf sie warteten, trug nicht wirklich dazu bei, sie zu motivieren – dazu war sie einfach viel zu müde. Dass Emily ihre Decke packte und von ihren Füßen zog trug eher dazu bei, sie zum Aufstehen zu bewegen – und ihr Kissen auf ihre Freundin zu schleudern.  _Jetzt_ hatte sie immerhin einen Grund! „Hey!“

Emilys Reflexe waren durch fünf Jahre Quidditch geschult – sie wich einfach aus, und Lily war zu erschöpft, um mehr Taten folgen zu lassen, sondern krabbelte stattdessen an das Ende ihres Bettes, wo ein kleiner Stapel an Päckchen auf sie wartete. Doch bevor sie sich daran machen konnte, sie zu öffnen, drückte Emily ihr ihr eigenes Geschenk in die Hand und nahm neben ihr Platz, um sie gespannt zu beobachten.

Sie riss das Papier ab und entdeckte darunter das Cover eines Buches über Zaubertränke, das sie in den Sommerferien in der Winkelgasse bewundert, aber nicht gekauft hatte. „Danke, Emily!“, rief sie aus und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals, mit zerzausten Haaren und geschwollenen Augen – es war egal.

Emily grinste ein wenig verlegen. „Nichts zu danken“, antworte sie nur, „und außerdem hab ich ja auch etwas bekommen!“

Lily lächelte, als sie ihr Geschenk – ein neues Zauberschachspiel für das Turnier, das in einigen Wochen auf Hogwarts stattfinden sollte – auf Emilys Bettdecke entdeckte. „Du weißt schon, dass ich dafür jetzt deine ewige Dankbarkeit erwarte? Und dass du meine Hausaufgaben für mich machst?“

Sie lachten beide bei dieser Vorstellung, dann wandte Lily sich ihren anderen Geschenken zu. Einige Päckchen mit Keksen und Pasteten waren von ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester gekommen, genauso wie viele Kleinigkeiten von nicht so nahen Freunden aus Hogwarts. Erst nach einem Moment, als sie auch das letzte Geschenk geöffnet hatte, fiel ihr auf, dass nichts dabei war, das vielleicht von Severus hätte sein können, doch sie verdrängte den Stich, den sie bei dem Gedanken spürte. Heute war Weihnachten – heute war ein Tag, um sich zu freuen, um glücklich zu sein, um Zeit mit den Freunden zu verbringen... und vielleicht noch eine Weile zu schlafen.

Nach dem Frühstück gemeinsam mit Emily folgte sie auch ihrem Gedanken, legte sich noch einmal hin und stand erst wieder auf, als sie sich für den Ball vorbereiten musste.

Ihr Festumhang war bei weitem weniger kompliziert zu tragen als ihr Kostüm und so waren sie und Emily auch schneller fertig als zu Halloween – und konnten sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Eingangshalle machen, wo sie sich mit ihren Partnern treffen würden. Nachdem James Potter diesmal nicht auf den Ball ging, traf sich Emily nun mit einem der Quidditchspieler aus Hufflepuff - „Also, wenn er irgendwann damit aufhört, mir ihren Sieg unter die Nase zu reiben!“ - und Lily war auf der Suche nach Michael.

Doch auch obwohl sie ihre Begleiter noch nicht gefunden hatten, gab es viel, das sie betrachten konnten. Die Eingangshalle war wundervoll weihnachtlich dekoriert, Stechpalmengirlanden zogen sich an den Wänden entlang und Eiszapfen hingen vom Geländer der großen Treppe, während in den Rüstungen kleine Lichter leuchteten. Lily liebte Hogwarts – das Schloss war eine so andere, größere Welt als die, die sie als Kind kennengernt hatte, und so voller Möglichkeiten – aber niemals mehr als zu Weihnachten. Was Muggel an Dekoration zu Stande brachten verblasste neben den Werken von Zauberern und sie freute sich schon jetzt darauf, die großen, geschmückten Weihnachtsbäume in der Großen Halle zu sehen.

„Hey“, bemerkte eine atemlose Stimme hinter ihr und sie wandte sich Michael zu, lächelte ihn an. „Hi.“

Auf eine ein wenig schroffe Art war der Ravenclaw sehr attraktiv, trotzdem wusste Lily, wieso sie gezögert hatte, seine Einladung anzunehmen – die Faszination fehlte, das Interesse, obwohl sie objektiv nichts an ihm aussetzen konnte.

Einen Moment später tauchte auch Emilys Quidditch-Spieler, Evan, auf, und sie verbrachten einige Minuten damit, zu plaudern, bevor ihre Freundin sie antippte und mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken zur Treppe wies.

Black, Lupin und Pettigrew kamen gerade die Stufen hinunter – ohne Potter. Ein Teil von Lily hatte bis jetzt nicht geglaubt, dass seine Worte wirklich stimmten, dass er tatsächlich in seinem Schlafsaal bleiben wollte, sondern dass er nur angeben und vor ihr gut dastehen wollte. Dass er nicht gelogen hatte, machte sie ein bisschen sprachlos, doch sie überwand ihre Überraschung schnell und wandte sich wieder Michael zu.

Trotzdem entging ihr nicht das kleine, irgendwie wissende Lächeln von Emily, das sie ihr in einer kurzen Gesprächspause zuwarf und das sie zum Nachdenken brachte. Vielleicht hatte sie doch nicht recht gehabt, was James Potter anging...?


	39. Der letzte Tanz

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 39: Der letzte Tanz**

Die junge Frau in seinen Armen strahlte und Remus lächelte ebenfalls, als er sie in die nächste Drehung des Walzers führte. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass morgen Vollmond war, konnte ihn davon abhalten, sich glücklich zu fühlen, so als ob er mit ihr alleine über die Tanzfläche schwebte und die anderen Schüler nur Dekoration wären. Denn nur eine Person war jetzt wichtig – Florence.

Zufrieden folgte er mit seinem Blick der langen goldenen Kette, an deren Ende ein kleines Medaillon derselben Farbe hing – und zwar erst seit heute Morgen, als Florence sein Geschenk am Fußende ihres Bettes gefunden hatte. Den ganzen Tag hatte er gehofft, dass sie es am Abend tragen würde, und sein Herz hatte einen kleinen Hüpfer gemacht, als er es an ihrem Hals entdeckt hatte.

Fast abwesend streichelten seine Finger über ihre kleine, schmale Hand und sie blickte zu ihm auf, die Augen strahlend vor Glück, als das Lied endete und die Paare auf der Tanzfläche inne hielten, um auf die ersten Takte der neuen Musik warteten. „Möchtest du Punsch?“, fragte er, um die Pause zu überbrücken und Florence nickte.

Kaum bemerkte er, dass ihre Hände sich nicht voneinander lösten, während sie sich zwischen den anderen Schülerinnen und Schülern hindurchschlängelten, auch an Peter und Mary vorbei, die sich unterhielten und auf das nächste Lied warteten. „Sie scheinen sich zu verstehen“, bemerkte Florence sanft und er lächelte, während er einen Blick zurück auf seinen Freund warf.

„Das ist auch gut so – Mädchen anzusprechen ist normalerweise nicht seine Stärke...“

Florence legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Sagst ausgerechnet du.“

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Dich habe ich doch angesprochen, oder etwa nicht?“

„Hast du nicht!“ Ihr Lachen ließ ihn sich leicht und frei fühlen, drang bis in die tiefsten Schichten seines Seins vor. „Hab ich doch!“

„Hast du nicht!“

„Hab ich doch!“ Ihre kleinen, kitzelnden Finger trafen seine Seite genau in dem Moment, als er nach dem Löffel in der Punschschale greifen wollte. Nach Sekunden der heldenhaften, aber dafür auch sehr kurzen Beherrschung, in denen es ihm tatsächlich gelang, ernst und unbeeindruckt auszusehen, brach haltloses Lachen aus ihm heraus und er wand sich, bevor er zum Gegenangriff ansetzte.

Florence quiekte ebenfalls, als er seine Finger an ihre Hüfte hob und sie kitzelte, versuchte, vor ihm zu flüchten, doch er schlang seinen Arm um sie, um sie daran zu hindern. Sie strampelte und schlug spielerisch mit ihrer Handtasche auf seine Hand ein, doch er lachte nur und hielt sie noch näher bei sich, damit sie nicht flüchten konnte.

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen, als sie zwischen ihren Lachtränen hindurch zu ihm hochspähte, dann spürte er, wie seine unnachgiebigen Finger langsamer wurden, schließlich ganz innehielten und nur noch locker an ihren Hüften lagen, sie festhielten. Sie war so nahe... ihr ganzer Körper war an seinen gepresst während sie zu ihm aufsah, zuerst mit Überraschung in den Augen und dann... mit etwas anderem, das er nicht kannte, nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Ähm.“ Das Räuspern kam von ihrer Seite und Remus' Kopf fuhr herum, betrachtete den Ravenclaw-Jungen, der wartend neben ihnen stand, gemeinsam mit einigen anderen.

„Ähm... Entschuldigung“, brachte Remus gerade noch heraus, peinlich berührt – erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er und Florence direkt vor der Punschschale standen und dass sich eine kleine Schlange aus anderen Schülern gebildet hatte, die sie warten ließen.

Er spürte, wie sich Florence' kleine Hand in die seine schob und sie ihn weiterzog, weg von der Punschschale und hin zum Butterbier. Sein Gesicht glühte – das musste es einfach, doch auch ihre Wangen leuchteten ihm rot entgegen und sie sah ein wenig atemlos aus, entweder wegen ihrem Versuch, sich aus seinen Armen freizukämpfen, oder weil...

Er brach den Gedanken ab, wollte sich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen, während sie sich zwei Flaschen vom Buffet holten und an einem der zahlreichen Tische Platz nahmen. Sie hatten sicher ein oder zwei Lieder verpasst, aber Remus war gerade nicht nach tanzen und auch Florence schien für den Moment zufrieden damit, sich hinzusetzen und ein wenig mit ihm zu plaudern.

… oder auch nicht. Als sie es sich schließlich bequem gemacht hatten, schräg gegenüber und mit den Butterbierflaschen vor ihnen, senkte sich die Stille über sie und selbst ihre Hand lag nun um ihr Getränk geschlungen und nicht mehr in der seinen.

Während Florence die Ballgäste beobachtete, den Blick über die Tanzenden wandern ließ und ab und zu lächelte, wenn sie jemanden sah, den sie kannte, starrte Remus hingegen zu ihr hinüber, verfolgte jede Änderung ihres Mienenspiels, jeden kleinen Ausdruck der Freude, jeden nachdenklichen Moment, in dem sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

Sie war wunderschön – was er zuvor vielleicht nur gedacht hatte, wusste er nun, strahlte ihm in jedem Moment entgegen, in dem er sie ansah, und er wollte mehr davon. Wollte sie immer ansehen können, in jeder Sekunde eines langen Tages, und sie festhalten, wie er sie eben festgehalten hatte...

Sein Blick wurde eingefangen von der Bewegung ihrer Hand, als sie nach dem Medaillon an ihrem Hals griff und es für einen Moment festhielt, nachdenklich, bevor sie es öffnete und das Motiv darin betrachtete. Allein bei der Erinnerung musste Remus lächeln – er wusste, dass sich ein tapsiger Babylöwe und ein süßer kleiner Dachs über die Innenflächen jagten, ein Motiv, das auch Florence' Mundwinkel nach oben wandern ließ.

„Möchtest du wieder tanzen?“, fragte er und sie nickte, stand auf, während ihr Festumhang um sie wehte und Remus seinen Blick kaum von ihr losreißen konnte. Diesmal griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz, bevor sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu den anderen Paaren machten, ihre Position zwischen ihnen einnahmen.

Für einen Moment standen sie so dort, die Finger verschränkt, Remus' Hand an ihrer Hüfte, dann zog er sie enger an sich, schlang seine Arme um sie, den Atem angehalten vor Spannung. Sie zögerte – sie zögerte, versteifte sich, und Remus wollte schon loslassen, aus Angst, ihr zu nahe getreten zu sein, dann kam sie ihm entgegen, schmiegte sich an ihn.

Ein wenig überrascht, ein wenig perplex zog er sie näher heran, während sie ihre Hände auf seiner Brust ablegte, zwischen ihnen, und zu ihm aus diesen leuchtenden Augen hochsah. Er blickte zurück, streichelte ein wenig über ihren Rücken, der nur von dem dünnen Stoff ihres Festumhanges verdeckt wurde, ohne zu wissen, was er tat oder was er fühlen sollte in diesem Moment, der einfach nur... viel war.

All diese Eindrücke und Emotionen in seinem Inneren stauten sich auf, wirbelten wild durcheinander sodass er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was es jetzt war, das den Vorrang hatte – Zufriedenheit, Nervosität, Glück, Verlangen... Liebe? Es war alles da in seinem Kopf, in seiner Brust, in seinem Herzen, vermischte sich zu einer wilden Kakophonie, die sich den Weg nach draußen suchen wollte, und doch gelang es ihm nur, seine Lippen zu befeuchten.... aber kein Wort drang heraus.

Ihr Kopf schmiegte sich an seine Schulter und er spürte, wie er den Atem ausstieß, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Ihre Augen, ihr Blick, ihr Lächeln, diese Röte auf ihren Wangen – sie alle schienen die Gefühle in seinem Inneren noch klarer, noch deutlicher, noch intensiver zu machen, bis er glaubte, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können. Wenn sie nicht weggesehen hätte – er hätte es getan, weil er eine Pause brauchte, einen Moment, in dem er wieder zu Atem kommen konnte, versuchen konnte, sich zu sortieren und zu verstehen, was in ihm vorging.

Merkwürdigerweise schien ihre Präsenz dabei zu helfen – was vor wenigen Momenten noch aufwühlend und fesselnd gewesen war, ließ jetzt Ruhe durch seinen Körper fluten. Sie war da – sie lag in seinen Armen, den Kopf an seinem Hals vergraben und vollkommen entspannt. Sie hatte keine Angst, sie vertraute ihm, vertraute ihm auf eine Art und Weise, die er nicht einmal sich selbst entgegenbringen konnte, zu viel Angst hatte er vor dem Monster, das in seinem Inneren lauerte. Und trotzdem war sie hier.

Er lächelte, während er über ihre Haare hinweg auf die vielen anderen blickte, die tanzenden Paare, die lachenden Freunde, die zusammen am Buffet standen, die schimmernden Eiskristalle, die von der verzauberten Decke rieselten und kurz über ihren Köpfen verglommen. Hogwarts war wunderschön an diesem Abend, schien mit jedem leichten Windhauch Weihnachten zu atmen – und doch konnte es nicht mit der Frau in seinen Armen mithalten. Fast wie aus großer Entfernung nahm er wahr, wie ihre kleinen, schmalen Finger zwischen ihnen über seine Brust streichelten, und trotzdem fühlte sie sich so unglaublich nah an. So als ob er sich selbst aus großer Ferne betrachten würde und trotzdem in seinem eigenen Körper steckte, in einer kleinen, geschützten Schale tief in seinem Inneren, die nur die Dinge hindurchließ, die wichtig waren. Florence' Hände – ihr warmer, weicher Körper an seinem – der Stoff ihres Festumhanges unter seinen Fingern – wie sie sich bewegte, während sie tanzten – ihre Locken an seinem Kinn, an seinem Hals, federleicht und kitzlig.

Eben diese Haarsträhnen bewegten sich nun, als Florence sich von ihm löste, zu ihm hochsah, während sie sich langsam zwischen all den anderen Paaren drehten, dicht aneinandergeschmiegt. Für einen Moment wirkte sie nachdenklich, doch dann krümmten sich ihre Lippen langsam, fast scheu, zu einem kleinen Lächeln, und er konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern, bevor er einen vorsichtigen, sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn drückte.

 

Sie waren das letzte Paar, das den Ballsaal verließ, und hinter ihnen erloschen die Kerzen, ließen die Bühne und die Tanzfläche, die kleinen Tische und die prächtigen Weihnachtsbäume unter einer Decke aus Dunkelheit zurück. Remus spürte, wie die Müdigkeit hinter seine Augenlider kroch und doch rasten seine Gedanken, schienen nicht stillstehen zu wollen, während er sich gemeinsam mit Florence auf den Weg zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum machte.

Zwischen den leisen, knisternden Fackeln und den schlafenden Portraits von Hexen und Zauberern hindurch liefen sie, seine Hand fest um ihre geschlungen, ihr Finger miteinander verwoben, mit dem Gefühl, als einzige wach zu sein in dem riesigen, stillen Schloss. Abwesend bemerkte Remus, dass die Kälte in den Korridoren lauerte und sich unter seinen Umhang schlich, doch das einzige, was zählte, war die warme, weiche Haut ihrer Hand an der seinen, Florence' Lächeln, das Funkeln in ihren Augen, wenn sie zu ihm hinüberblickte.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen war jetzt, in diesem Moment, nicht mehr peinlich, sondern hinterließ ein warmes, zufriedenes Gefühl in Remus' Inneren. Wenn Schweigen das war, was sie brauchten, und sie zufrieden damit war, dann wollte er das auch sein, auch wenn er bereits spürte, wie ein kleiner Spalt sich in seinem Bauch öffnete und immer mehr von seiner Ruhe verschlang

Er wusste, was er tun wollte, nach diesem Abend, nachdem sie miteinander getanzt hatten, und doch fürchtete er, dass sein Gryffindormut ihn verlassen könnte, wenn sie vor dem Wandteppich standen, der den Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum verbarg. Zu nervös, zu unsicher, zu tollpatschig fühlte er sich im Angesicht der wunderschönen, bezaubernden, perfekten Frau vor ihm, so als ob er gar nicht daran denken durfte, sie auch nur zu berühren.

Viel zu schnell waren sie die letzte Treppe hinabgestiegen, dem letzten Korridor gefolgt, während seine Ruhe bröckelte und in die Tiefe stürzte und nichts mehr zurückließ als dunkle, gähnende Leere, die ihn ausfüllte, während sie inne hielten.

„Remus?“, fragte sie leise, wandte sich ihm zu, sah zu ihm auf wie in diesem Moment in der Großen Halle, als er sie in den Armen gehalten hatte, während die Takte der Musik, einer nach dem anderen, über sie hinwegspülten wie die Wellen am Schwarzen See.

„Ja?“, antwortete er leise, der Mund trocken, während sich etwas anderes in die Leere mischte, ein Gefühl, das er nicht kannte, das aber nach seinen Händen griff, sie an Florence' Wangen legte, die Fingerspitzen in ihrem dichten, blonden Haar verborgen.

Sie sah nicht weg – ihr Blick verschmolz mit dem seinen, eine untrennbare Verbindung, braun und blau, die ihn immer näher zu ihr zog, den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern verringerte. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er seine Augen nicht von ihr losreißen können, fasziniert und hypnotisiert wie er war, von dem was er beobachtete, von dem, was er tat.

Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, suchte er nach einem Anzeichen des Widerstands, der Abneigung, doch er fand nur einen kleinen, doch stetig wachsenden Funken in ihrem Blick, als sie zu ihm hochsah, als sie sich noch näher an ihn presste. Er wollte sie fühlen, wollte sie spüren, und wie von selbst wanderten seine Finger an ihren Hinterkopf, zogen sie zu sich, während seine andere Hand über ihren Hals nach unten schlich an ihre Hüfte, die sich gegen die seine presste. Ihr Mund öffnete sich für ihn und er nahm die Einladung an, schob sich ihrer Zunge entgegen, sie schmeckte nach Frucht und Alkohol und nach etwas, das er nicht genau bestimmen konnte, von dem er aber nicht genug bekommen konnte.

Mit der Zeit schien etwas merkwürdiges zu passieren – sie dehnte sich aus, zog sich in die Länge, sodass jede Berührung, jede Bewegung ewig zu dauern schien, während sie seine Haut und seine Lippen in Brand setzte, bis es schon fast wehtat. Erneut war er wieder so fern, so gefangen, fühlte nichts außer ihrer Nähe und ihrem Kuss, bis ein kleines Geräusch, ein Seufzen vielleicht oder ein Wimmern, ihn zurück in seinen Körper katapultierte. Er wusste nicht, ob es von ihm oder von ihr gekommen war, doch er zog sich zurück, langsam, vorsichtig, bis er sie nur noch ansah und und festhielt, während er mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar streichelte.

Sie schien die Stütze zu brauchen, denn sie schwankte in seinen Armen, die Lippen gerötet und ein wenig angeschwollen, bevor sich ihre Augen, von denen er nicht gesehen hatte, wie sie sich schlossen, langsam öffneten und zu ihm hinaufspähten.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, keine Ahnung hatte, wie er hier, jetzt, reagieren könnte, doch der Reflex, der ihn von ihr wegziehen wollte, starb, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie nahe sie bei ihm war, wie eng sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Er war hier – und hier war gut, und er würde nicht fortgehen ohne einen triftigen Grund.

„Remus?“ Ihre Stimme klang rau und atemlos, während sie das eine Wort hauchte.

„Ich bin hier“, entgegnete er und bemerkte, dass die seine sich nicht sehr von der ihren unterschied, dass jeder Laut, jede Silbe ihm die Luft wegbleiben ließ, die er nicht hatte.

„Versprich mir... dass du mich auch morgen noch küssen möchtest.“

Überraschung stieg in ihm auf, Nachdenklichkeit – er verstand nicht, was sie meinte, was sie befürchtete, denn Befürchtungen hatte sie, das konnte er in ihren Augen lesen, die vor ihm lagen wie ein offenes Buch. „Wie könnte ich nicht?“

Er klang ungläubig, das hörte er selbst, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Versprich es.“

Er nickte, langsam, unsicher, wollte alles tun, um ihre Zweifel zu beschwichtigen, und dann beugte er sich nach vorne, küsste sie, um alle Bedenken fortzujagen, die sie vielleicht noch hatte.


	40. Im Dunkeln

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 40: Im Dunkeln**

Der Kronleuchter mit den unzähligen Kerzen glitzerte über ihnen, während die Gesellschaft sich auf den Sesseln und Sofas verteilte, Gläser in den Händen, und ihr leises Geplauder den Salon von Malfoy Manor füllte. Severus fühlte sich zwischen den vielen wohlerzogenen, vornehmen Reinblütern ein wenig fehl am Platz, zwar waren seine Freunde aus den vergangenen Jahren in Hogwarts hier, doch Wilkes, Avery, Mulciber und Rosier – sie alle hatten sich verändert, spielten jetzt in einer anderen Liga als er.

Sie alle hatten ihm ihre Dunklen Male gezeigt, eingebrannt in ihre linken Unterarme mit der hässlichen Schlange, die aus dem Mund des Totenschädels hervorlugte, und voller Stolz davon erzählt, was sie bereits für den Dunklen Lord getan hatten. Muggel gequält – Auroren gefoltert – geheimes Wissen über Dunkle Magie aufgespürt. Zumindest der letzte Teil übte eine gewisse Anziehung auf ihn aus, reizte seine Neugier, die manchmal sogar ans Morbide grenzte, aber alles andere... er wusste es nicht.

So angenehm der Gedanke auch war, vielleicht einmal James Potter gegenüberzustehen, der seiner Gnade ausgeliefert war, entwaffnet und auf Knien, er wusste nicht, ob er einem anderen Menschen – irgendeinem anderen Menschen, von Sirius Black vielleicht abgesehen – die Grausamkeiten antun konnte, die seine Freunde fröhlich, ja fast amüsiert, vor ihm ausgebreitet hatten. Und die Frage, die vielleicht noch viel wichtiger war – würden sie ihm dasselbe antun, wenn er vor der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes landen würde?

Schon wenige Wochen, nachdem er nach Slytherin gekommen war, hatte Severus festgestellt, dass die Freundschaft seiner Hauskollegen anders war als die, die Lily ihm entgegenbrachte, vielleicht weniger... loyal. Natürlich, sie alle konnten Spaß miteinander haben, sich köstlich amüsieren, meist auf Kosten anderer, als Kameraden. Aber die Art von Zuneigung, von Opferbereitschaft, die er an Lily manchmal bemerkt hatte, die fehlte völlig unter Slytherins. Im Zweifelsfall, wenn es ernst wurde, hieß es j _eder für sich_ in seinem Haus, und das wusste jeder.

Das leise Rascheln von Stoff und das Klackern von Absätzen ließ ihn aufblicken, Narzissa Malfoy war mit einem graziösen Lächeln und einem Whiskeyglas in der Hand neben ihn getreten. Er war ein wenig überrascht, dass die junge, strahlende Gastgeberin einen Moment ihrer Zeit für ihn erübrigen könnte, aber vielleicht war das, weil Lucius ihn sehr oft als seinen  _besonderen Freund_ vorstellte. „Du siehst einsam aus“, bemerkte sie leise, während sie ihm das Glas reichte und über ihren Salon hinwegblickte auf der Suche nach Dingen oder Personen, die die perfekte Harmonie störten. 

„Mir geht es gut“, entgegnete er und brachte sich sogar dazu, die Lippen ein wenig nach oben zu verziehen. „Weihnachten auf Malfoy Manor ist wirklich beeindruckend.“

Sie lächelte, erfreut von seinem Kompliment, während er einen Schluck von dem Whiskey nahm und sich bemühte, nicht allzu angewidert dreinzusehen. Alkohol hatte ihm nie behagt, was wahrscheinlich am Beispiel seines Vaters lag und daran, dass er es hasste, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, doch hier wollte er um jeden Preis dazupassen. Und wenn er dafür einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey trinken musste, dann war es das wert.

„Trotzdem scheint abendlicher Smalltalk nicht gerade deine Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu sein, Severus“, entgegnete sie nach einer kurzen Nachdenkpause, und er kam nicht umhin, ihr zuzustimmen und vorsichtig zu nicken. „Das trifft sich ausgezeichnet – ich hätte es gehasst, dich von einem Gespräch wegzuholen, das dir Freude macht, aber Lucius würde gerne in seinem Arbeitszimmer mit dir sprechen.“

Er bemühte sich, sein Stirnrunzeln vor ihr zu verbergen, doch sie lächelte nur. „Keine Angst, du wirst vor dem Beginn des Tanzes zurück sein.“

Froh, dass sie seine Verwirrung missverstanden hatte, nickte er. „Vor der Tür wird ein Hauself auf dich warten, der dir den Weg zeigt.“

„Danke.“

Sie lächelte nur und schwebte einen Augenblick später davon, mischte sich wieder graziös unter ihre Gäste, hatte ein freundliches Wort für und unterhielt sich mit jedem, während Severus seinen Blick durch den Salon wandern ließ. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Herr des Hauses nicht hier war, er musste sich irgendwann zwischen dem überreichen Dinner und jetzt abgesetzt haben, während Narzissa die gesellschaftlichen Pflichten übernahm.

Für einen Moment hielt er inne, betrachtete das breite, kurze Whiskeyglas in seiner Hand, dann leerte er es in einem Zug und schlängelte sich zwischen den anderen Gästen hindurch auf die großen Flügeltüren zu, die hinaus in die Eingangshalle führten. Kaum hatten sie sich hinter ihm geschlossen, kam ein kleiner, dünner Hauself hinter einer der großen Statuen hervorgeschlichen und verbeugte sich tief vor ihm. „Wenn Master Snape mir folgen würden...?“, flüsterte er fast und machte sich dann mit seinen kurzen Beinen auf den Weg zur großen Haupttreppe, die hinauf in die privaten Teile des Herrenhauses führte.

Während er ging, musste er sich davon abhalten, nicht auf die vielen, alten Bilder und dekorativen Statuen zu starren, auf die Kerzenleuchter an den Wänden und den dicken, grünen Teppich unter seinen Füßen. Natürlich – Hogwarts hatte auch Portraits und Büsten, doch während das Schloss meistens sehr schlicht und mittelalterlich wirkte, herrschte hier auf Malfoy Manor eine Opulenz und Eleganz, die Severus verblüffte und verwirrte. Damals, als er zum ersten Mal aus dem Haus seines Vaters entkommen war, war ihm Hogwarts wie ein Palast vorgekommen – jetzt verschob sich diese Sichtweise erneut, nur, dass nun das Herrenhaus der Malfoys auf ein Podest gehoben wurde.

„Das Arbeitszimmer von Master Malfoy“, verkündete der Hauself schließlich, als sie eine hohe, schwere Tür erreichten, und Severus holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor das kleine Wesen die Klinke hinunterdrückte und er eintrat.

Ein Feuer flackerte in dem geräumigen Kamin, das war das erste, das er wahrnahm, bevor er die drei Männer bemerkte, die auf bequemen Sesseln davor saßen, jeder von ihnen mit einem Glas mit – höchstwahrscheinlich – alkoholischem Inhalt vor sich.

„Severus“, meinte der jüngste von ihnen gedehnt und erhob sich, trat ihm entgegen. „Wie schön, dass du zu uns gefunden hast.“ Ein fester Händedruck und er wurde hinüber zu den anderen geführt, um auf dem vierten Sessel Platz zu nehmen. „Wein? Whiskey? Etwas anderes?“ 

Es war klar, dass Lucius nicht ernsthaft damit rechnete, dass er jetzt um Wasser bat, also schlug er die Beine übereinander und bemühte sich, ernst und selbstbewusst dreinzusehen. „Whiskey, bitte.“

Lucius nickte und schenkte ihm ein Glas ein, bevor er selbst wieder Platz nahm und auf die beiden anderen Männer wies, die Severus zuvor nur aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet hatte. „Nott, Lestrange – Severus Snape, im Moment Schüler der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Severus, Mr Nott und Mr Lestrange.“

Er nickte den beiden zu. „Eine Ehre, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“ Und das war es wirklich – er hatte bereits von ihnen gehört, sie waren zwei der ersten gewesen, die sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatten, und nun zwei seiner engsten Vertrauten, falls er denn überhaupt welche hatte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er gemustert wurde, von den fettigen, schwarzen Haaren bis hinunter zu den Spitzen seiner Stiefel, die unter dem Saum seines Umhanges hervorlugten, und wie immer in einer Situation wie dieser bemühte er sich, seinen Gesichtsausdruck ernst und unbeeindruckt zu halten.

Merkwürdigerweise gelang ihm das hier besser als bei Potter und seinen unsäglichen Anhängen und auch besser, als wenn er Lily gegenüberstand. Nach einem Moment begriff er, dass es daran lag, dass er in diesem Haus und in dieser Gesellschaft keine sieben Jahre an Demütigung und Angst mit sich herumtrug. Hier konnte er einen neuen Anfang machen, ein neues Leben beginnen, und musste sich nicht dafür schämen, dass er ein verzweifelter elfjähriger Junge gewesen war mit der Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Freundschaft.

„Lucius hat erzählt, dass du dich mit Zaubertränken beschäftigst.“ Lestrange – älter als sein Gefährte, mit grauen Strähnen im Jahr, und doch noch immer ein beeindruckender Zauberer mit einem großen Arsenal an Dunklen Flüchen. Wie alle in diesem Raum.

„Das tue ich, Sir.“ Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er weitersprechen, von seinen neusten Projekten erzählen sollte, doch der Gedanke hielt nicht lange – fröhliches, naives Geplauder würde ihn nicht näher an den größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten heranbringen. „Unter anderem.“

Nott schnaubte, ein Laut, von dem Severus nicht sicher war, ob er amüsiert oder abwertend klingen sollte. „Der Junge hat Humor.“

Ohne Vorwarnung, ohne jeden Übergang entzündete sich sein Temperament an den wenigen Worten des Mannes und an vielen Erinnerungen, in denen sein Vater in diesem Tonfall über ihn sprach, wenn er ihn hören konnte. Sein Zauberstab flog fast in seine Hand, die Spitze auf Notts Kehle gerichtet. „Der Junge ist anwesend.“

Ihn überraschte selbst, wie kalt, wie frostig und vor allem wie vollkommen furchtlos er klang, während der Blick des älteren Mannes an seinem Zauberstab entlang bis hoch zu seinem Gesicht wanderte. Es war keine Furcht, die in Notts Augen schimmerte, eher so etwas wie Respekt, als er nickte, so gut er es in seiner momentanen Situation vermochte. „Und du hast beeindruckende Reflexe. Steck deinen Zauberstab weg, wir wollen reden – wir können später testen, wie gut du die Dunklen Künste beherrschst.“

Ein wenig unsicher, ob er der Ruhe trauen konnte, nickte Severus, eine kurze, ruckartige Bewegung des Kopfes, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zurückzog, ihn aber nicht ganz wegsteckte. Wahrscheinlich sah er alles andere als beiläufig aus, wie er ihn festhielt, doch das störte ihn nicht, wenn er nur schnell genug einen Protego zaubern konnte, wenn er ihn benötigte.

Seine Geste ging nicht an den beiden Männern vorbei, das konnte er an ihren Blicken spüren, während er sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und sie betrachtete, während er versuchte, jede Anspannung aus seiner Miene und seinen Gesten zu vertreiben.

„Aber getestet werden wirst du, darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“ Der Satz klang nicht wie eine Drohung, eher wie ein Versprechen, doch der Gedanke erschreckte Severus nicht – er wusste, was er wollte, und war sich ebenfalls sicher, dass er alles tun würde, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Alles. „Fürs erste wird es allerdings reichen, wenn du einen kleinen Auftrag für den Dunklen Lord erfüllst.“

Sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, doch er brachte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und nickte, bemüht, seine Begierde tief in sein Inneres einzuschließen und so unbeeindruckt wie möglich auszusehen. „Welchen?“

Lestrange griff nach einer Rolle Pergament und reichte sie an Severus weiter, der für einen Moment auf das Siegel aus schwarzem Wachs starrte, bevor er es brach und das Dokument vor sich ausrollte, ohne den anderen Anwesenden einen Einblick zu gewähren. Ein Zaubertrank – der Dunkle Lord war auf der Suche nach einem Zaubertrank, oder genauer gesagt nach passenden Zutaten, und er, Severus, sollte sie für ihn finden.

Ihm schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass es unter den Todessern wenige kompetente Tränkemeister geben musste, wenn ihm eine solch wichtige Aufgabe übertragen wurde, doch er verbat sich, ihn auszusprechen. Es war nützliches Wissen, und vielleicht würde es später eine Gelegenheit geben, es zu verwenden, doch nun gab es wichtigeres zu tun.

„Lucius? Dein Labor steht zu meiner Verfügung?“

Sein alter Freund nickte mit einem Blick, den selbst Severus, der ihn seit sieben Jahren kannte, nicht lesen konnte, und er stand auf. „Sie entschuldigen mich doch.“

In den nächsten Tagen, bevor er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts musste, sah er mehr von dem alten Hauselfen, der ihm seine Mahlzeiten brachte, als von seinen beiden Gastgebern, doch es störte ihn nicht. Er hatte einen Auftrag, eine Aufgabe, etwas, in das er all seine Faszination und Energie und Leidenschaft pumpen konnte, und er stürzte sich mit all dem Enthusiasmus der Jungend auf die Frage, welche Zutaten für einen so dunklen, so gefährlichen Trank gebraucht wurden.

Nur ein paar Stunden, bevor er abreisen musste, begriff er, setzten sich die vielen kleinen Puzzlesteine zu einem größeren Ganzen zusammen und er schrieb die Antworten auf, bevor er das Pergament versiegelte. Dies war nur für den Dunklen Lord bestimmt und nicht für seine Diener, das wusste er – Lestrange und Nott hatten keine Ahnung, was sie ihm überbracht hatten.

Als er, bereits nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, Lucius Eule erhielt mit den Worten, dass der Dunkle Lord zufrieden wäre, spürte er, wie sich die Steine um ihn herum, die seine Welt waren, bewegten, wie sich die Waagschalen der Macht zu seinen Gunsten neigten. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl.


	41. Neugier

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 41: Neugier**

James stand am Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes und starrte nach draußen, wo ab und zu eine vereinzelte Schneeflocke im Licht der Kerzen aufschimmerte, bevor sie in die Dunkelheit zurückfiel. Er hatte es nicht einmal versucht. Zwar rebellierte sein Gryffindormut gegen diese Tatsache, doch sein Stolz hielt mit ebensolcher Stärke dagegen. Sie würde ihn nicht anhören, wenn er vor ihr stand, egal, was er tat, und es hatte keinen Zweck, sich vor ihr und vielleicht dem Rest der Schule bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren.

Der Brief in seiner Hand knisterte und er blickte ein wenig überrascht darauf hinab, das Stück Pergament war zu seinem fast ständigen Begleiter geworden und manchmal registrierte er gar nicht mehr, dass er es hielt und darüber nachdachte. Er hatte während des Weihnachtsballes, als der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ruhig gewesen war ohne all die anderen Schüler, versucht, die richtigen Worte zu finden, zu erklären, was er gedacht und gefühlt hatte. Seitdem trug er das Stück Pergament mit sich herum.

Es war ihm schwer gefallen, die wenigen Sätze zu schreiben, und nur die Vorstellung, Lily all diese Dinge ins Gesicht sagen zu müssen, hatte in manchen Momenten seine Feder in Bewegung gehalten. Und außerdem war da noch dieser andere Brief – eigentlich nur ein Wort – der ihn fast dazu gebracht hätte, sein Vorhaben aufzugeben. Doch alle Mühen waren umsonst gewesen – der Mut, den es brauchte, um sich schriftlich zu entschuldigen, verblasste im Angesicht des Mutes, der ihm fehlte, um die Entschuldigungen auch abzuschicken.

Eine Präsenz neben ihm ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken und er wandte sich um, um zu Remus Lupin hinüberzublicken, der neben ihn getreten war. Ganz untypisch für ihn wirkte sein Freund seit dem Weihnachtsball glücklich und ausgeglichen, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, die Sorgen der anderen Rumtreiber zu bemerken.

James spürte, wie Remus' Blick auf die versiegelte Pergamentrolle in seiner Hand fiel, die Eingeweihten mittlerweile alles sagte, was sie wissen musste, bevor sein Freund seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und einmal kurz drückte. „Noch immer nicht?“, sprach er das offensichtliche aus und James nickte nur, bevor sie weiter schweigend in die Dunkelheit nach draußen starrten.

Hinter ihnen lärmten die zurückgekehrten Schüler mit neugewonnener Energie, nahmen den Gemeinschaftsraum nach den Ferien wieder in Besitz, doch sie beide schienen von dieser Fröhlichkeit abgeschnitten zu sein. James tat es leid – Remus war in seinem Leben selten glücklich gewesen, obwohl er immer steif und fest etwas anderes behauptete. Jetzt hatte er Florence – also sollte er gemeinsam mit ihr auch in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke des Schlosses verschwinden und hemmungslos rummachen, anstatt hier zu stehen und seinen Trübsinn mit ihm zu teilen, fand James.

„Wieso?“, fragte Remus leise und James zuckte zusammen, als seine Stimme die Stille brach.

„Ich weiß es nicht...“ Ein paar Schneeflocken huschten vor seinen Augen vorbei, denen er mit seinem Blick folgte, tief in Gedanken versunken. „Vielleicht weil ich Angst habe, dass sie sie nicht annimmt und mich dann noch mehr hasst?“

Remus verdrehte die Augen, was James mehr fühlte als sah. „Sie hasst dich ohnehin schon – ich glaube, dass es nicht noch viel schlimmer werden kann.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Egal, was seine Freunde und auch Emily, die er nach einer ihrer Unterrichtsstunden abgefangen hatten, sagten – sein Unterbewusstsein fürchtete sich noch immer davor, in Lilys Achtung noch mehr zu sinken. Auch wenn der Gedanke absurd war... ein Teil von ihm hoffte noch immer, dass er eine Chance bei ihr hatte, auch wenn er sich bemühte, diese Idee so tief wie möglich in den hintersten Ecken seines Kopfes zu vergraben.

„Geh einfach heute Abend vor der Patrouille in die Eulerei und schick ihn weg. Je länger du dir mit deiner Entschuldigung Zeit lässt, desto mehr Zeit hat sie, sich daran zu gewöhnen, wütend auf dich zu sein. Und wenn sie sich erst einmal sicher ist, dass du der schrecklichste Mensch auf dieser Erde bist, wird es schwer werden, sie von dem Gedanken abzubringen.“

Eigentlich glaubte James ja, dass sie ohnehin dieser Auffassung war, mit der möglichen Ausnahme von Du-weißt-schon-wem, aber gegen Remus' Logik war nicht anzukommen. Und jetzt, wo Snape auch wieder hier war und ihr sein Gift ins Ohr spritzen konnte, nahm die Aufgabe nur noch an Dringlichkeit zu.

„Du hast ja Recht“, antwortete er, obwohl sie beide das schon vor diesem Gespräch gewusst hatten, und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Und ich werde es versuchen, ja?“

Remus schien nicht mehr von ihm zu erwarten, denn er nickte nur langsam und nahm wieder an dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Kamin Platz, wo Peter und Sirius gerade eine Partie Schach austrugen, die mit Strategie nichts mehr zu tun hatte.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, sich ihnen anzuschließen, doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und starrte wieder hinaus in die Kälte.

 

Die letzten Flügelschläge der Eule verklangen in der Dunkelheit und James schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich schämte. Er hatte die Briefe abgeschickt, alle beide, und jetzt fühlte er sich um so viel besser, dass er sich fragte, wieso er es nicht gleich am Weihnachtsabend getan hatte. Zwar hatte er noch immer Angst, nein, war sich sogar fast sicher, dass Lily ihn hassen würde, aber nun hatte er alles getan, was er konnte, und allein diese Tatsache nahm ihm eine schwere Last von den Schultern.

Viel beschwingter als noch vor wenigen Minuten ging er die Treppen hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo bereits viele andere Gruppen von Patrouillenteams warteten, unter anderem auch Dorcas Meadowes und Lily. Wo er noch vor wenigen Monaten über die Chance, mit ihr unterwegs zu sein, entzückt gewesen wäre, hatte er heute das Gefühl, dass jede Nacht mit ihr eine ständige Qual war, wenn er sie zwar sah, aber nicht mit ihr sprechen konnte.

Neugierig ließ er seinen Blick über die Lehrer, Vertrauensschüler und Freiwilligen schweifen, die auf letzte Anweisungen oder Änderungen warteten – bis ihm auffiel, dass er weder Dumbledore noch McGonagall unter ihnen entdecken konnte. Es war Lovejoy, die durch die Reihen der Schülerinnen und Schüler ging, letzte Fragen beantwortete und nach Vorkommnissen oder Problemen fragte. Obwohl James eine hohe Meinung von ihrer Kompetenz hatte, war es doch nicht dasselbe, wie wenn der Schulleiter Zuversicht ausstrahlte – und außerdem war der Gedanke beunruhigend, dass er ihnen bei einem Notfall heute Nacht nicht zu Hilfe eilen würde.

Er warf einen letzten, suchenden Blick über die vielen Köpfe, dann trat er zu den beiden jungen Frauen, die ihn in dieser Nacht begleiten würden, und murmelte einen fast unhörbaren Gruß. Lilys Anblick erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie am Morgen seinen Brief erhalten würde mit allem, was er hineingeschrieben hatte, doch er nahm sich zusammen und schaffte es sogar, ein wenig zu lächeln. „Wird eine lange Nacht ohne Dumbledore“, bemerkte er beiläufig, doch während Lily nickte, wirkte Dorcas ein wenig... unbehaglich, so als ob sie mehr wüsste, als sie preisgeben wollte. In James' Kopf begann sein manchmal vernachlässigtes Gehirn zu arbeiten.

Schon seit einigen Monaten sah er Dumbledore gelegentlich nicht mehr auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, wenn er die Patrouillen der Auroren und Schüler für ihre Vollmondnächte ausspionierte. Auch beim Frühstück glänzten er, McGonagall und manchmal auch Lovejoy mit Abwesenheit, und er konnte die Neugier nicht unterdrücken – er wollte einfach wissen, wohin sie so oft verschwanden.

„Es wundert mich, dass Dumbledore Professor Lovejoy alleine hier lässt, wenn er nicht in der Schule ist“, bemerkte er, um das Thema im Gespräch zu halten, während sie sich auf den Weg in den obersten Stock machten, den sie zuerst überprüfen sollten.

Dorcas lachte. „Glaub mir, sie kommt zurecht – sonst wäre sie nicht Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geworden.“

„Woher weißt du das?“ Diesmal war es Lily gewesen, die gesprochen hatte, und James freute sich darüber – wenigstens etwas hatten sie gemeinsam, nämlich ihre Neugier, was diesen Punkt anging. „Ich meine, du bist doch keine Aurorin oderso?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur eine Amateurin, aber eine recht gute – und Virginia ist um Welten besser als ich. Vor allem in Duellen ist sie unglaublich.“

James hatte eine recht gute Vorstellung davon, was Dorcas meinte, denn in der letzten Stunde vor den Ferien hatte Lovejoy ihnen in einem der Übungsduelle erlaubt, in kleine Gruppen auf sie loszugehen. Nicht einmal alle vier Rumtreiber zusammen hatten es geschafft, sie zu besiegen, was James' ohnehin schon lebhaften Respekt vor ihren Fähigkeiten noch einmal gesteigert hatte.

Auch Lily nickte, als sie die Worte hörte, doch dann verdunkelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Trotzdem fühle ich mich nicht ganz wohl dabei... ich meine, nach dem Angriff auf die McKenzies könnte es doch auch sein, dass die Todesser Hogwarts angreifen.“

„Welcher Angriff?“, fragte James, ohne daran zu denken, dass Lily nicht mit ihm sprach, doch sie wandte sich ihm mit einem erzwungen geduldigen Blick zu. „Liest du keine Zeitung, Potter? Es war heute die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten.“

Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was beim Frühstück auf den Ausgaben der anderen Schüler gestanden hatte, scheiterte aber und schüttelte den Kopf. Lily betrachtete ihn missbilligend, doch das störte ihn nicht – dass sie ihn nur ansah, war schon ein bemerkenswerter Fortschritt, und dass sie vielleicht mit ihm sprechen würde, daran hatte er nicht einmal gedacht. „Ein Ministeriumsangestellter aus der Abteilung Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten und seine ganze Familie wurden letzte Nacht von Todessern getötet. Sogar die drei Kinder, das jüngste davon keine zwei Monate alt.“

Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran und James unterdrückte den Wunsch, sie in den Arm zu nehmen – er war sich sicher, dass sie darauf nicht positiv reagiert hätte. „Verdammt.“

Ein scharfer Seitenblick aus grünen Augen, der, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, einiges an Überraschung enthielt, dann sah Lily wieder zu Dorcas hinüber, während sie die letzte Treppe hinaufstiegen. Auch James folgte ihrem Blick, er hoffte, dass die junge Frau vielleicht etwas zu der Diskussion beitragen würde, das ihnen half – irgendwie – zu verstehen, was in der Zauberwelt dort draußen außerhalb der Mauern des Schlosses vor sich ging.

Dorcas schien ihre Blicke zu spüren, denn am Treppenabsatz hielt sie inne, während James und Lily die letzten Stufen überwanden, und seufzte. „Ihr seid hier sicher“, sagte sie, auch wenn sie ein wenig zweifelnd klang, doch während James nickte, machte Lily einen kleinen, wütenden Schritt nach vorne. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht!“, rief sie aus, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ – zu oft hatte sie ihn angeschrien und auch jetzt dachte er zuerst, dass er gemeint wäre. Doch dann merkte er, dass ihre funkelnden, grünen Augen diesmal auf Dorcas gerichtet waren, deren Blick unbestreitbar traurig wirkte. „Aber irgendjemand muss doch diesen Menschen dort draußen helfen! Das Ministerium versucht es doch gar nicht mehr, sondern lässt sie einfach sterben, wenn die Todesser kommen!“

„Lily...“ Dorcas seufzte. „Es gibt Menschen, die sich den Todessern in den Weg stellen – sie können nur nicht überall sein.“

„Davon merkt man aber nicht viel!“ Obwohl sie trotzig klingen wollte, merkte James, wie ihre Traurigkeit herausbrach und ihre Stimme eher so wirkte, als ob sie gleich anfangen würde zu weinen.

„Weil die Hexen und Zauberer, die nicht gestorben sind, es eben nicht in die Schlagzeilen schaffen, Lily.“ Die junge Frau klang sanft und weich, beruhigend – und so, als ob sie mehr über das Thema wüsste. Für James sah es sogar so aus, als ob sie eine von denjenigen wäre, die gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpften, und das machte sie augenblicklich zu einer Person von einigem Interesse für ihn. Denn auch wenn er Auror werden wollte, er hatte keine Lust, die nächsten Jahre Theorie zu pauken, während die Zauberwelt in Flammen stand.

Lily schluckte. „Also denkst du, dass man etwas gegen ihn tun kann?“

Es war keine Frage, von wem sie sprach, und auch James warf einen atemlosen Blick zu Dorcas, die schließlich nickte. „Natürlich kann man das – und indem ihr hier auf Patrouille geht, leistet ihr auch euren Teil, um die anderen Schüler zu schützen. Aber nach der Schule...“

Sie sprach nicht weiter und trotzdem wusste James, sobald er seinen UTZ in der Tasche hatte, würde er eine Eule an Dorcas schreiben und sie fragen, ob sie vielleicht Hilfe brauchte. Lilys entschlossenem Blick nach zu urteilen ging es ihr genauso, und er war froh zu wissen, dass sie wenigstens das gemeinsam hatten, wenn auch sonst nichts.


	42. Streit und Versöhnung

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 42: Streit und Versöhnung**

Die Eule erreichte Lily am Frühstückstisch, während sie sich verschlafen an ihrer Kaffeetasse festhielt und angestrengt versuchte, die Augen offen zu halten. Die Tage nach ihren Patrouillen waren immer anstrengend, doch nun, nach den Ferien, fiel es ihr gleich doppelt schwer, aufzustehen und sich für den Unterricht fertig zu machen – vor allem, da gleich in der ersten Stunde ein so anspruchsvolles Fach wie Verwandlung auf dem Stundenplan stand.

„Was ist?“, fragte Emily neben ihr und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Pergamentrolle, beschloss dann aber, dass ihr eigener Kaffee interessanter wäre. „Keine Ahnung“, zuckte Lily mit den Schultern und öffnete den Brief, bevor sie zu lesen begann.

 

_Lily,_

 

_es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot angestellt und nicht nachgedacht, als ich bemerkt habe, dass ihr euch trefft – und den Rest hast du ja selbst gesehen. Es tut mir leid._

_Ich war wütend und hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte, und aus Hilflosigkeit entstehen die schrecklichsten Worte._

_Du hast natürlich jedes Recht, zu entscheiden, mit wem du deine Zeit verbringst und mit wem du befreundet sein möchtest – und wenn derjenige Severus Snape sein soll, dann ist das deine Entscheidung und nicht meine. Meine einzige Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich mich in deine Angelegenheiten eingemischt habe, war meine Sorge um dich. Das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich dumm und du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber ich mag dich und es ist mir nicht egal, was mit dir passiert. Und Severus Snape kam mir bis jetzt nicht wie jemand vor, der besonders vertrauenswürdig ist. Aber wenn du das nicht so siehst, ist es natürlich deine Entscheidung. Und vielleicht hast ja auch du Recht und ich Unrecht._

_Du könntest jetzt meinen, dass alles, was ich geschrieben habe, einfach nur dummes Geschwätz ist, damit du mich nicht mehr hasst, aber ich hoffe und glaube, dass es das nicht ist. Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht denkst, ich habe mich wirklich verändert oder zumindest würde ich das gerne glauben. Aber manchmal gehen meine Gefühle einfach mit mir durch. Wenn das der Fall ist und ich wieder einmal so tue, als ob du nicht selbst über dein eigenes Leben entscheiden könntest, tu uns beiden bitte einen Gefallen und verhex mich einfach. Ich werde dir danach wahrscheinlich dankbar sein dafür._

 

_Es tut mir leid (noch einmal)_

_James Potter_

 

Lily konnte spüren, wie ihre Überraschung mit jeder Zeile, jedem Wort, das sie las, größer wurde. James Potter – sich entschuldigen? Und zugeben, dass vielleicht nicht er, sondern sie recht hatte? Sie konnte es kaum glauben, und das, obwohl sie den schriftlichen Beweis in ihren Händen hielt. Auch Emily war ihre Reaktion nicht entgangen und ihre Freundin beugte sich zu ihr hinüber, eine gefüllte Kaffeetasse in der Hand.

„James?“, fragte sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Handschrift und Lily nickte. „Was schreibt er?“

Für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie die Versuchung, seine Entschuldigung für sich zu behalten, um all die wütenden Tiraden über ihn, die Emily schon hatte ertragen müssen, zu rechtfertigen. Doch der Gedanke verschwand rasch – es hatte James ganz offensichtlich Überwindung gekostet, diesen Brief zu schreiben und ihn abzuschicken, das konnte sie an den vielen Knicken des abgegriffenen Pergamentes und den unregelmäßigen Abständen zwischen den Wörtern sehen. Also würde sie auch ein wenig Peinlichkeit vertragen. „Er hat sich entschuldigt.“

Emily schnaubte. „Geht doch – er hat sich reichlich Zeit dafür gelassen, findest du nicht?“

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte Emily den Brief hinüber, damit ihre Freundin selbst lesen konnte, was Potter geschrieben hatte. Mit einem leisen Flattern in der Magengegend beobachtete sie, wie ihre Augen über die Zeilen huschten, bis Emily schließlich aufblickte. „Eigentlich ein ziemlich süßer Brief“, entgegnete sie und Lily ließ vor Überraschung fast ihre Kaffeetasse fallen. „Süß? Es ist immer noch Potter, von dem wir hier sprechen!“

Emily verdrehte die Augen. „Ich spreche ja auch von seinem Brief und nicht von ihm. Aber er scheint sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht zu haben und wirklich zu wollen, dass du nicht mehr böse auf ihn bist. Und falls es dir aufgefallen ist, er schickt dir keine dummen, peinlichen Liebeserklärungen auf rosa parfümiertem Papier – das Kapitel scheint er jetzt wohl hinter sich zu haben.“

Lily runzelte die Stirn, tatsächlich war ihr an seinen Worten nicht aufgefallen, was fehlte, sondern nur das, was auch dort stand. Er hatte geschrieben, dass er sie mochte – und wenn Lily zurückdachte, dann hatte sie eigentlich ziemlich wenig getan, um diese Sympathie zu rechtfertigen, sondern sich im Gegenteil immer Mühe gegeben, so biestig und abweisend wie möglich zu sein. Und er hatte nicht mehr geschrieben – nur, dass er sie mochte, nicht, dass sie die Liebe seines Lebens war, dass er mit ihr in einer dunklen Ecke des Schlosses rummachen wollte, oder dass er sich schon auf ihre zukünftigen, gemeinsamen Kinder freute. Und in den letzten Tagen... sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ihr Streit ihn aufgerüttelt hatte, ihn dazu gebracht hatte, über sich selbst und seine Handlungen nachzudenken und sie vielleicht sogar zu ändern? Wenn sie mit Dorcas unterwegs waren, wirkte er... ernst und verantwortungsbewusst, und zu ihrer Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass sie sich... sicher fühlte, wenn sie ihn in ihrem Rücken wusste. Nicht nur, dass er, genauso wie sie, ein guter Duellant war – sie wusste auch, dass er alles tun würde, um ihr zu helfen, ein Gedanke, der sie sich fast ein wenig schämen ließ. Konnte sie auch dasselbe über sich selbst sagen?

Sie seufzte leise auf. In der Vergangenheit hatte es Momente gegeben, in denen sie sich nichts mehr gewünscht hatte, als dass irgendein bösartiger, gemeiner Fluch, vorzugsweise aus ihrem eigenen Zauberstab, Potter treffen würde, und das war nicht die beste Ausgangssituation, um mit ihm gemeinsam auf Patrouille zu gehen. Aber jetzt? Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, sich das einzugestehen, aber in den letzten Wochen, und besonders mit seiner Entschuldigung, war sie zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen, dass Potter eigentlich ein ganz anständiger junger Mann war. Natürlich, sie würde ihn niemals wirklich mögen, aber er hatte seine guten Seiten, und er hasste die Dunklen Künste genauso sehr, wie sie es tat, darüber gab es keinen Zweifel. Etwas, das sie von Severus nicht gerade behaupten konnte...

Erneut seufzte sie, bevor sie einen Blick zum Slytherintisch hinüberwarf. Ihr Freund – wenn er das denn noch war – hatte ebenfalls einen Brief erhalten, und musterte das Blatt mit dunkler Intensität, bevor er aufsah und ihre Augen sich trafen. Der Kontakt hielt nur für einen Moment, dann sahen sie beide hastig weg, und Lily spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss.

 

Die Verlegenheit und die Anspannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, war nicht verschwunden, als sie in Alte Runen an ihrem gewohnten Tisch Platz nahmen, nebeneinander, während Professor O'Leary die Aufgaben des Tages für sie austeilte, anspruchsvolle, schwierige Texte, die bereits das Niveau der UTZ's erreicht hatten. Sie mussten zusammenarbeiten, um sie zu übersetzen, und Lily wusste nicht, ob sie diese Pflicht hassen sollte, weil sie herausstrich, dass sie gestritten hatten, sich nicht miteinander verstanden, oder darüber froh sein sollte, weil sie wenigstens zu einem kleinen Bisschen an Kommunikation zwischen ihnen führte, auch wenn es nur Severus' Bitte war, ihm Zaubermanns Silbentabelle zu reichen.

Darüber hinaus arbeiteten sie schweigend, bis Lily, schon fast am Ende der Stunde, während O'Leary am anderen Ende des Klassenraums beschäftigt war, genervt aufseufzte. „Das ist doch albern!“

Severus wandte sich ihr zu, langsam, vorsichtig, so als ob er erwarten würde, dass sie ihn wieder anfauchen würde. „Was?“

„Dass wir hier sitzen und uns anschweigen.“ 

Sie fuhr nicht fort, wartete auf seine Reaktion, während seine Augen sich ein wenig weiteten. Er räusperte sich leise. „Und was willst du damit sagen?“

Sie seufzte auf – in letzter Zeit hatten sie sich so oft versöhnt, dass sie darin eigentlich Übung haben sollten, und trotzdem wurde es kein bisschen einfacher. „Willst du dich heute Abend mit mir treffen? Wir können über alles reden, und... vielleicht wieder Freunde sein?“

Er hatte gerade noch Zeit, langsam, vorsichtig zu nicken, bevor die Klingel ihre Stunde beendete. „Das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer aus dem ersten Jahr?“

Neutrales Gebiet, weder nahe am Gryffindorturm, noch an den Kerkern. „Um acht Uhr.“

Er packte seine Tasche, und sein Nicken ging fast unter in den Bewegungen, die damit einher gingen, bevor er verschwand, ohne zu ihr zurückzublicken.

Der Zeitpunkt ihres Treffens ließ ihr zu viel Zeit, sich nervös zu machen, die sie zu ihrem eigenen Bedauern auch nutzte, und als sie vor der Tür des Klassenraums stand, klopfte ihr Herz bis zum Hals. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke nach unten, nur, um nach einem vorsichtigen Blick nach drinnen festzustellen, dass Severus noch gar nicht da war. Erleichtert, obwohl sie sich dafür ein wenig schämte, stieß sie die Tür ganz auf und trat ein, blickte sich kurz suchend um. Professor McGonagall unterrichtete hier schon lange nicht mehr, die Tische waren gemeinsam mit den Stühlen gestapelt, an die Wand geschoben und mit Tüchern bedeckt worden und verbreiteten trübe, staubige Stimmung.

Lily seufzte leise und nahm auf dem umgedrehten Papierkorb neben der Tür Platz, nur um einen Moment später wieder aufzuspringen, als Severus eintrat. Er wirkte nervös und fahrig, ließ seine Hände immer wieder über die Seiten seines Umgangs gleiten, während er sich im Klassenraum umsah. Als er sie entdeckte, erstarrte er, bevor er sich schließlich zu einem schmallippigen Lächeln durchrang.

„Lily.“

„Sev.“

Sie starrten sich an, während die alte Uhr über ihnen vor sich hintickte, ohne dass der Sekundenzeiger sich nach vorne bewegte, bis Lily mit drei Schritten, die sie selbst kaum bemerkte, bei ihm stand und ihre Arme um ihn schloss, ihre Nase in den Falten seines Schulumhangs vergrub. Für einen Moment wirkte er wie erstarrt, fühlte sich an wie Eis in ihren Armen, doch dann spürte sie, wie er sie näher an ihn zog, seine Hände sich an ihren Rücken legten.

„Lily“, wisperte er, ein Laut, der sie zittern ließ, bevor sie sich schließlich vorsichtig von ihm löste, als sie spürte, dass die Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln fallen würden, wenn sie ihn noch länger umarmte.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er rau, seine Worte waren nur noch Formalität, denn verziehen hatte sie ihm schon längst – er hatte sich nur um sie gesorgt, das wusste sie. 

„Ist schon okay.“ Sie schaffte es sogar, ihm ein schwaches Lächeln zu schenken, doch wo sie geglaubt hatte, dass jetzt wirklich alles wieder in Ordnung sein würde, schien da noch etwas zu sein, das zwischen ihnen hing und das ihn belastete.

Sein dunkler Blick wanderte rastlos über sie hinweg, bis er schließlich aufseufzte und seine Finger durch seine Haare trieb.

„Severus?“, fragte sie leise, und das war es wohl, das ihn zu einer Entscheidung trieb, denn er wandte sich ihr zu.

„Du weißt, dass du dich in der Sache auch nicht astrein benommen hast, Lily.“

Seine Augen schienen nach etwas in ihrem Gesicht zu suchen, und als seine Worte einsanken, fanden sie das auch, denn sie spürte, wie Wut über ihre Züge huschte, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. „Weiß ich das?“

Sie hatte schnippischer geklungen als sie gehofft hatte, und sah, wie Severus zusammenzuckte – eine gut verborgene Regung, die sie nur bemerkte, weil sie ihn seit Jahren kannte – doch er wich nicht zurück.

„Wenn du dir die Mühe machen würdest, ein wenig über dein eigenes Verhalten nachzudenken, dann schon.“

Sie hob die Augenbrauen – was hatte sie schon falsch gemacht, an diesem Abend? „Da ich das offensichtlich nicht tue, erhelle mich doch.“

Sie machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, ihre Wut zu verbergen, doch ihr offener Angriff schien etwas in ihm ausgelöst zu haben, denn er wich nicht zurück, sondern sah ihr in die Augen. „Komm schon – wenn du mir tagein, tagaus erklärst, dass meine Freunde aus Slytherin nichts für mich sind, ist das okay, aber wenn ich einmal andeute, dass Potter schlecht für dich ist, gehst du in die Luft und brüllst uns beide an. Fällt dir da nichts auf? Das kling doch ein wenig ähnlich.“

„Das ist überhaupt nicht dasselbe!“, entgegnete sie hitzig, was Severus nur ein trockenes Schnauben entlockte. 

„Diese Slytherins sind böse, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Sie quälen andere, und das nur zum Spaß, und ich bin mir sicher, sie haben damit auch nicht aufgehört, als sie von der Schule abgegangen sind! James ist vielleicht ein Arschloch, aber er würde nie andere foltern, einfach... weil er es kann.“

Severus machte einen kleinen, wütenden Schritt auf sie zu, bevor er sich selbst dabei ertappte und innehielt. „Das denkst du also? Dann verzeih mir, wenn ich dir nicht zustimme, aber sieben Jahre als James Potters bevorzugtes Opfer haben zumindest bei mir zu der Schlussfolgerung geführt, dass es ihm sehr wohl Spaß macht, andere zu quälen.“

„Ja, aber er ist kein Todesser!“

„Und was macht das für einen Unterschied? Wenn er ein Sadist ist, ist er ein Sadist, ob er jetzt eine Tätowierung auf dem Arm hat oder nicht!“

„Das denkst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?“

„Natürlich denke ich das. James Potter ist ein mieser, kleiner Tyrann – und wenn du nicht siehst, wie er mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hast, und nicht verstehst, wieso ich nicht möchte, dass du dich mit ihm abgibst, dann frage ich mich, was du in den letzten sieben Jahren überhaupt über mich gelernt hast.“

„Aber er würde niemals jemanden umbringen!“

„Er nicht – Black schon! Und wenn dein Held Potter nicht im letzten Moment Panik bekommen hätte, wäre ich tot. Geht das nicht in deinen Kopf, Lily?“

Sie starrte ihn aus großen, grünen Augen an, geschockt von seinem Ausbruch. So hatte er noch nie mit ihr gesprochen, in all der Zeit nicht, die sie ihn schon kannte, und sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte – also schlüpfte sie durch die Tür hinaus, bevor er ihr folgen konnte.


	43. Die Ehre des Hauses Black

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 43: Die Ehre des Hauses Black**

Er wusste nicht, was ihn getrieben hatte, als er Lily gegenüberstand – sie hatten sich versöhnt, und doch wollte er ihr ein Mal, ein einziges Mal sagen, dass er dachte, dass sie nicht Recht hatte und vollkommen schuldlos war. Daraus war ein Streit geworden, der vielleicht nicht so laut, aber doch zumindest genauso böse gewesen war wie derjenige, der sie vor Weihnachten auseinandergetrieben hatte.

Er seufzte – Lily würde wieder nicht mit ihm reden, sie würden gemeinsam in Alte Runen sitzen, auf ihren angestammten Plätzen, und sich anschweigen, bis er sich schließlich ein Herz fasste und sich bei ihr entschuldigte. Sie würde annehmen, würde froh sein, dass sie wieder miteinander sprachen, bis zur nächsten Meinungsverschiedenheit. Manchmal glaubte Severus, dass sie einfach nicht gemacht waren, um befreundet zu sein, zu unterschiedlich waren sie – was die Hoffnungen, die er in den tiefsten Gründen seiner Seele, die er niemanden sehen ließ, noch immer hegte, umso absurder erscheinen ließ. Aber sie hatte keinen Freund, und sie hatte auf dem Weihnachtsball mit ihm getanzt – war es wirklich so dumm, diesen einen Funken abzuschirmen und zu hegen, damit vielleicht, irgendwann in der fernen Zukunft, wenn er ein erfolgreicher Tränkemeister wäre und nicht mehr der gehänselte Teenager, ein Feuer daraus werden konnte?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er jemals in einer Beziehung mit Lily landen würde, was aus ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation heraus sehr unwahrscheinlich schien, dann konnte er schon jetzt sagen, dass es eine anstrengende Angelegenheit werden würde. Viel Streit, aber hoffentlich auch viele Versöhnungen...

Und wo er gerade von Versöhnung sprach – wenn er sich dazu entschließen würde, wieder mit Lily zu sprechen, was er wahrscheinlich innerhalb der nächsten Tage tun würde, da er sie viel zu sehr vermisste, gab es da noch eine andere Angelegenheit, über die er nachdenken musste. Er hatte am Vortag eine Entschuldigung von James Potter erhalten. Eine Entschuldigung!

Gut, sie bestand nur aus der minimalsten Zahl an Wörtern, die man verwenden konnte, um das gewünschte Ergebnis zu erreichen, aber es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Brief, der ihn am Frühstückstisch erreicht hatte, wirklich von Potter stammte. Zwar hatte er ihn gleich verbrannt – Slytherins trugen keine Entschuldigungen von Gryffindors mit sich herum, besonders nicht in der momentanen Situation – aber den Gedanken daran konnte er nicht so schnell vertreiben. Sollte er Lily davon erzählen?

Vor ein paar Tagen hätte er gesagt, dass nichts Lilys Meinung über Potter signifikant heben würde, auch keine Entschuldigung, aber das, was sie am Vorabend über den verdammten Gryffindor gesagt hatte, hatte seine Einschätzung geändert. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einen Brief erhalten? Es hatte fast so geklungen, als wäre irgendetwas zwischen den beiden passiert, etwas, das sie von seinem Charakter überzeugt hatte... immerhin hatte sie ihn verteidigt, obwohl in den letzten sechs Jahren das Lästern über James Potter eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gewesen war.

Er seufzte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er keine Wahl in der Sache. Wenn Potter in seinem Brief oder seinem Gespräch an Lily erwähnt hatte, dass er sich bei ihm entschuldigt hatte, um Punkte bei ihr zu sammeln, dann würde er kleinlich und eifersüchtig wirken, was er um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte. Trotzdem schmeckte der Gedanke wie Galle, dass er seinem Rivalen dadurch in die Hände spielen musste, vor allem, weil er ihm solche Gerissenheit gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Severus!“ Er brauchte einen Moment, um die helle Frauenstimme zuzuordnen, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, sie hier in der Eingangshalle und vor allem so schnell zu hören, und wandte sich um. Lily stand vor ihm und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder darauf konzentrierte, am Ärmel ihres Umhanges zu zupfen. „Severus, ich... es tut mir leid, ja? Ich hab mich gestern dämlich benommen, und... naja, was du mir über Potter und Black erzählt hast... können wir darüber reden? Morgen Abend? Am selben Ort wie letztes Mal?“

Er nickte, bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er tat, während er Lily ein wenig zur Seite zog, um sie vor den Blicken der Schüler, die gerade zum Frühstück strömten, zu schützen. „Okay.“

Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie seine Zustimmung hörte. „Danke, Severus... ich bin so froh, dass du mir nicht mehr böse bist. Ich hab mich wirklich wie eine Idiotin benommen, und dass ich es nicht einmal bemerkt habe, bevor du mir gezeigt hast, wie sehr ich mit zweierlei Maß messe, macht es noch viel schlimmer.“

Zu froh, zu sehen, wie sie sich bei ihm entschuldigte – mit ehrlicher Reue – ließ er sich hinreißen und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ist schon okay – wir alle machen Fehler, und du hast mir schon so viel verziehen...“

Sie lächelte noch einmal zu ihm hoch, dann verschwand sie die Treppen hinauf, ein Anblick, der ihm noch für den Rest des Tages das Herz wärmte.

 

Am Abend, im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, stellte sich heraus, dass er diese Stärkung gut brauchen konnte.

„Snape.“

Er sah von seinem alten, aber wesentlich verbesserten Zaubertränkebuch auf, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu bemerken, wie sich Regulus Black vor ihm aufbaute. „Ich will mit dir sprechen.“

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Bitte.“

Der Sechsklässler knirschte sichtbar mit den Zähnen. „Unter vier Augen.“

„Und was genau bedeutet das für dich? Ich sehe, du hast deinen kleinen Freund mitgebracht – das könnte ein Problem darstellen.“ An Rabastan Lestrange war nichts klein, außer seinen geistigen Kapazitäten, trotzdem weigerte Severus sich, sich einschüchtern zu lassen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn mit einem Auftrag bedacht, und Lily hatte ihn am Morgen angelächelt und sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Im Moment hätte er sich wahrscheinlich sogar Potter und seiner ganzen Bande zuversichtlich entgegengestellt.

„Dass er hier bleibt. Lass uns in den Schlafsaal gehen.“

Severus nickte und führte Black über die Treppen in sein Zimmer, das glücklicherweise leer war – die allermeisten Slytherins saßen um diese Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum und widmeten sich ihren Hausaufgaben.

Die Tür Schloss sich hinter ihnen, und Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, was Black dazu brachte, zusammenzuzucken. Nicht sehr, aber genug, dass Severus es bemerkte und Befriedigung aus der Reaktion ziehen konnte. „ _Impertubatio._ “

Sein Gegenüber erkannte den Zauber und beruhigte sich sichtlich, auch wenn noch immer viel von der Anspannung ihrer letzten Begegnung, als er ihm den Gegenzauber für Nathan Devers abgepresst hatte, zwischen ihnen in der Luft lag. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass wir hier nicht nur vier Augen, sondern auch nur vier Ohren haben, Black. Kein Grund zur Aufregung.“

Die Worte kamen so abfällig wie beabsichtigt heraus – warum funktionierte das nie, wenn er Potter und seinen Gefährten gegenüberstand? - und Regulus machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bevor er sich eines Besseren besann.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden.“

Severus schaffte es gerade noch, nur innerlich die Augen zu verdrehen. „Das hast du bereits gesagt.“

Blacks braune Augen bohrten sich in seine schwarzen, während er dort ganz offensichtlich nach einer Regung suchte. „Du bist ein Favorit von Lucius Malfoy, nicht? Auch wenn ich das nie verstanden habe.“

Severus antwortete nicht – kein Grund, Dinge zu bestätigen, die sein Gegenüber ohnehin schon wusste. „Komm zur Sache – ich habe heute Abend noch bessere Dinge zu tun, als dir beim Stottern zuzusehen.“

„Und du sollst einer der neuesten Anwärter auf die Gunst des Dunklen Lordes sein. Meine Mutter hat mir geschrieben, dass du in den Ferien auf Malfoy Manor zu Gast warst – und das mit einem Muggelvater.“

Severus spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hochkochte, Wut auf diesen Jungen, der nicht wusste, wie viele Jahre des Leids und der Gewalt er in diesem einen, abschätzigen Wort ansprach. Aber Lily hatte gelächelt – und sie würde nicht wollen, dass er jemanden schlug, nicht einmal einen anderen Slytherin. „Das war ich.“

Er wusste nicht, wie er seine Stimme so ruhig halten konnte, aber das Ergebnis – der widerwillige Respekt, den er in Regulus' Augen aufblitzen sah – war die Anstrengung wert. Black nickte langsam. „Ich... du weißt, was mein Bruder der Ehre des Hauses Black angetan hat.“

In den Worten verbarg sich ein Angriff auf ihn, denn die allermeisten Slytherins wussten, wie sehr er in früheren Jahren von Sirius Black gequält worden war, auch wenn der schlimmste Teil durch Dumbledores Wunsch, seine Gryffindors zu schützen, kein Allgemeinwissen war. Zuzugeben, dass Black und Potter ihn geschlagen hatten, und zwar oft – unmöglich.

„Welcher Slytherin weiß das nicht?“, entgegnete er schließlich, zufrieden mit dem Kompromiss, den er gefunden hatte.

„Ich will diese Scharte auswetzen.“ Black starrte ihn aus entschlossenen braunen Augen an, und für einen Moment fragte sich Severus, ob hinter ihnen eine ähnliche Geschichte wie die seine schlummerte, dann schnaubte er.

„Kein wirklich origineller Gedanke.“

Sein kalter Spott schien zu wirken. „Und das von einem Mann, der keine Ehre zu verlieren hat.“

Seine Hand, die immer noch seinen Zauberstab hielt, ballte sich zur Faust. „Du vergisst das Haus Prince, mein Freund.“

Für einen Moment standen sie sich gegenüber, starrten sich an, bevor Black sich darauf zu besinnen schien, dass ein Gespräch mit Severus nicht das einzige war, das er von ihm wollte. „Ich möchte mich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen.“

„Wieder bist du nicht alleine damit, Black.“ Er ließ die Worte in der Luft hängen, gerade lange genug, um zu sehen, wie eine Ader an der Schläfe des Sechstklässlers pochte, bevor er grinste. „Aber ich befürchte, du überschätzt meinen Einfluss.“

Er streckte den linken Arm aus und schob den Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben, bevor er die Manschettenknöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete und den Blick auf seinen Unterarm freimachte. „Ich bin kein Todesser... noch nicht. Wenn du dich ihnen wirklich anschließen möchtest, solltest du mit Lucius sprechen, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass er mehr als einen Neuzugang unterstützen wird. Aber vielleicht ist Blut ja doch stärker als Kompetenz.“

Black sah aus, als ob er in wenigen Sekunden explodieren würde vor Wut, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass das, was Severus gerade ausgesprochen hatte, eine Ablehnung gewesen war, und er fast sichtbar zusammensackte. Für einen Moment blickte er sich in dem Raum um, so als ob er auch wirklich sicher gehen wollte, dass ihn auch niemand sah, bevor er wieder zu ihm aufblickte.

„Severus...“ Alleine dass er seinen Vornamen verwendete war schon ungewöhnlich, aber was danach folgte, irritierte ihn nur noch mehr. „Bitte...“

„Bitte?“ Er hob die Augenbrauen, mehr, um sich Zeit zu kaufen, als aus wirklichem Hohn.

„Severus, du weißt nicht wie es ist. Mein Bruder – seit ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, steht alles, was ich sage oder tue, im Schatten meines Bruders. In Slytherin verspottet und schneidet man mich für ihn, und die anderen Häuser... Sirius dies, Sirius das, selbst die Lehrer machen davor nicht Halt. Ich will – nein, ich muss – endlich etwas dagegen tun. Er hat die Ehre meiner Familie beschmutzt – und irgendwann will ich ihm gegenüberstehen und ihn töten können.“

Severus hatte sich, wenn er ehrlich war, für ziemlich kaltblütig gehalten – aber mit solcher Begierde davon zu sprechen, den eigenen Bruder zu töten... er hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, so an seinen Vater zu denken, der ihm wirklich genügend Grund gegeben hatte, ihn zu hassen.

„Du bist im sechsten Schuljahr, Regulus – meinst du nicht, dass das noch Zeit hat?“

Er schnaubte. „Damit mir jemand zuvorkommt, wenn er nicht mehr an der Schule ist? Ich bitte dich, Severus.“

Nie war ihm die doppelte Bedeutung des Wortes so bewusst gewesen wie in diesem Moment. „Bitte mich, so viel du willst, aber es wird dir nicht helfen. Wenn du eine Einführung in diese Kreise möchtest, sprich mit Lucius.“

Er klang brüsk und kalt, und mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs nahm er den Bann von der Tür, machte damit klar, dass das Gespräch für ihn beendet war. Black warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu, in dem sich ein Funken Hoffnung mit Wut, Ablehnung und Neid mischte, dann war er durch die Tür verschwunden, und Severus hatte viel zu viel Zeit, sich zu fragen, was von dem, was er gesagt hatte, Wahrheit, und was Lüge war.

Noch vor zwei Tagen, als Lily ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Weg klar vorgezeichnet war – aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Die Frage, die er sich stellte, und auf die er keine Antwort hatte, war jene: Würde es ihm für den Rest seines Lebens reichen, wenn nur Lily ihm Respekt zollte, seine Leistungen erkannte, und das manchmal auch nur widerwillig – oder wollte er mehr Bewunderung, mehr Ansehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es von Menschen kam, die allem widersprachen, was er von ihr über Moral und Gerechtigkeit gelernt hatte?

Er seufzte auf. Er wusste es einfach nicht – noch nicht. Aber der Zeitpunkt würde kommen, zu dem er sich entscheiden musste.


	44. Schal

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 44: Schal**

Sie wartete wieder im alten Verwandlungsklassenzimmer auf ihn, nur dass sie diesmal einen der Tische und zwei Stühle umgedreht und entstaubt hatte, damit sie sich hinsetzen konnten, in der Hoffnung, dass sich diesmal wirklich die Gelegenheit dazu ergeben würde. Severus kam ein wenig später, doch alle ihre Bedenken wurden ausgeräumt, als er sie anlächelte, bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, und kein Zeichen dafür erkennen ließ, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung wäre.

„Lily.“

„Hi.“ Mit einer unbeholfenen Geste deutete sie auf den Tisch, den sie vorbereitet hatte, lud ihn ein, sich zu setzen, und er nahm Platz, stützte sein Kinn auf seine Finger, bevor er tief Luft holte, was ihn Überwindung zu kosten schien.

„Potter hat sich entschuldigt.“

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie starrte ihn an, so unvermittelt hatte er gesprochen, und so sehr überraschte sie, was er gesagt hatte. „Woher weißt du das?“

Das war ganz offensichtlich nicht die Reaktion, mit der er gerechnet hatte, denn ein Schatten von Verwirrung huschte über seine Züge, bevor er so schnell verschwand, wie er gekommen war. „Der Brief war an mich adressiert?“

Jetzt war es an ihr, verwirrt dreinzusehen – was sie von Potter erhalten hatte, war definitiv nicht an Severus gerichtet gewesen. „Nein, an mich.“

Er schnaubte, als Verständnis bei ihm heraufdämmerte, nur leider hatte Lily keine Ahnung, was er gerade dachte.

„Dann hat Potter sich also bei uns beiden entschuldigt.“

Seine Aussage brauchte einen Moment, um einzusinken, dann riss sie die Augen auf. „Er hat sich bei dir entschuldigt? Wirklich? Unmöglich!“ Ganz kurz übernahmen Jahre der Abneigung die Oberhand und sie dachte wirklich, was sie gesagt hatte, doch dann begannen die Erkenntnisse der letzten Tage über James Potter einzusickern, sein verändertes Verhalten, sein Brief – der wirklich nett gewesen war, da hatte Emily Recht – und ihre Zweifel breiteten sich aus. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so unmöglich...

Severus warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Denkst du wirklich, dass ich etwas erfinden würde, das Potter in einem besseren Licht erscheinen lässt?“

Dieser Satz war es, der ihre letzten Zweifel ausräumte, und schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein... ich frage mich nur, warum du mir das erzählst.“

Für einen Moment wirkte Severus unbehaglich, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, du solltest es wissen.“

Selbst einer Gryffindor wie ihr war nach dieser Aussage klar, dass mehr dahinter steckte, aber auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich die einzige war, die Dinge aus Severus herauslocken konnte, wollte sie ihn in diesem Punkt nicht drängen. Es war eigentlich ziemlich selbstlos gewesen, etwas zu verraten, das James bei ihr nutzen konnte, und Severus würde nie etwas tun, das ihr schaden konnte.

Zwischen ihnen herrschte peinliche Stille, bis Lily sich an das geschrumpfte Päckchen in ihrer Umhangtasche erinnerte und es langsam hervorzog. „Ähm... ich, ich konnte dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk nicht geben...“ Na gut, eigentlich hatte sie es ihm zu Weihnachten nicht geben _wollen_ , dazu war sie viel zu wütend gewesen, aber es wäre nicht wirklich diplomatisch, das jetzt zu sagen. „... und weil wir ja jetzt wieder Freunde sind.“

Eine kurze Berührung ihres Zauberstabes, und es lag zwischen ihnen auf dem alten Schultisch, charakteristisch rechteckig und in magisches Papier verpackt, auf dem bunte Christbaumkugeln tanzten. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus.“

Auch nach so vielen Jahren ihrer Freundschaft faszinierte es sie immer wieder, wie... ungläubig Severus immer darauf reagierte, wenn man ihm ein Geschenk machte, so als ob er ernsthaft bis zum letzten Moment nicht glauben würde, dass das Päckchen wirklich für ihn war, und nicht für jemand anderen, der zufälligerweise den gleichen Namen trug und hinter ihm stand. Vorsichtig zog er es zu sich und öffnete mit großer Sorgfalt die Klebestreifen, bevor er das Papier öffnete und auf den Titel des Buches vor ihm blickte.  _Heiltränke für Meister._

„Lily...“ Er wirkte überwältigt, streichelte vorsichtig mit seinen langen Fingern über den Einband, bevor er sie schließlich anlächelte. „Danke. Meinst du wirklich, dass ich das schon brauen kann? _Meister_ bedeutet hier nicht, dass du wirklich gut sein musst... das ist ein Titel. Nicht einmal Slughorn ist so gut.“

„Wenn es irgendjemand kann, dann du. Du bist besser als Slughorn, und das weißt du.“ Was sie nicht erwähnen wollte, nicht erwähnen konnte, war, dass sie genau dieses Buch für ihn ausgesucht hatte, weil sie nach einer Herausforderung für ihn gesucht hatte, die nichts mit den Dunklen Künsten zu tun hatte... aber, wieder kein Thema für einen Abend, an dem sie sich eigentlich versöhnen wollten.

Er lächelte – eine dieser seltenen Gelegenheiten, wo er wirklich glücklich wirkte, und nicht nur so tat, als ob er zufrieden wäre, weil das von ihm erwartet wurde. „Ich glaube, ich hatte denselben Gedanken.“

„Wie? Hast du mir auch ein Buch geschenkt?“

„Nein, aber ich habe auch daran gedacht, dein Geschenk aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum mitzunehmen. Hier.“

Er überreichte ihr das weiche Paket, und nachdem sie es vorsichtig betastet hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass Kleidung darin steckte, auch wenn Severus auf jede ihrer Ideen nur den Kopf schüttelte. Schließlich, als das Ratespiel seinen Reiz verloren hatte, öffnete sie das Papier schließlich, und entdeckte den weichsten, flauschigsten Schal, den sie je besessen hatte – in Gryffindorfarben. Sie war vollkommen sprachlos.

Seinem Grinsen nach zu urteilen war das genau die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte, und sie war froh, ihn nicht enttäuscht zu haben, vor allem, weil sie wusste, wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet haben musste, ihn wirklich in Rot und Gold zu kaufen. „Severus... danke.“

Sofort schlang sie sich ihn um den Hals und vergrub ihre Nase darin, ihm haftete ein wenig von Severus' Geruch an, und sie lächelte. „Danke danke danke.“

Ihr Glück schien ihn auch zufrieden zu machen, denn der Blick, mit dem er ihre Freude betrachtete, wirkte noch strahlender als der, mit dem er zuvor sein neues Buch berührt hatte, und mit einem Mal kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Dein Schal ist fast perfekt, Sev.“

Er blickte auf, und in seinem Gesicht konnte sie sehen, dass er jetzt auf eine verletzende Bemerkung wartete, auf irgendeinen Tiefschlag, dass sie sagen würde, sie könnte ihn nicht annehmen, oder dass sie ihn vielleicht doch nicht wollte. Mit ihrem Lächeln versuchte sie, ihm Zuversicht einzuhauchen, während sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. Eine kleine Bewegung, und dann erstrahlten die wollenen Streifen in Grün und Silber, was Severus zuerst einen überraschten Blick entlockte und dann ein leises _Danke_ . 

Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wofür, doch dann begriff sie, dass sie sich auch in ihren sieben Jahren der Freundschaft nur selten zu einer solch offensichtlichen Solidaritätsbekundung hatte hinreißen lassen – und hoffte, dass er nicht zu enttäuscht sein würde, wenn sie morgen wieder die Gryffindorfarben trug.

Für einen Moment betrachtete Severus sie, schien ihr Bild in sich aufsaugen zu wollen, bevor er sich schließlich räusperte und, bemüht, das alles nicht als eine große Sache hinzustellen, beiläufig fragte: „Wie war eigentlich der Weihnachtsball?“

„Langweilig, ohne dich. Und ich habe nur einmal mit Michael getanzt, weil er mir so auf die Nerven gegangen ist, dass ich mich lieber an Emily gehängt habe, damit ich nicht ganz so alleine bin.“

Ihre Worte schienen genau das zu sein, was er sich als Antwort erhofft hatte, aber so gerne sie auch bei einem so angenehmen Thema und in solcher Harmonie verweilt hätte, etwas von dem, was Severus während ihres Streits gesagt hatte, stand noch immer zwischen ihnen. Potter und Black. Black hatte versucht, ihn umzubringen, und Potter hatte ihn gerettet. So oft sie während der letzten Tage auch darüber nachgedacht hatte, die Geschichte klang noch immer fürchterlich unwahrscheinlich, und ihr war kein einziges Szenario eingefallen, das die mageren Fakten, über die sie verfügte, plausibel erklären konnte.

Auch Severus schien zu spüren, dass das Thema auf sie wartete, denn er warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er schließlich leise, fast unhörbar seufzte. „Du möchtest über Potter und Black reden, habe ich Recht?“

Sie nickte langsam. „Ja, das heißt, ich möchte mich nicht unbedingt über sie unterhalten, aber über das, was du erzählt hast.“

„Gut.“ Obwohl er das gesagt hatte, hielt er inne, wahrscheinlich, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, was Lily bei dem Thema auch verstehen konnte, bevor er schließlich meinte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob du alles mitbekommen hast, was Potter und Black in den letzten Jahren mit mir angestellt haben... aber es waren viele Vorfälle, und den vielleicht schlimmsten davon hast du ja hautnah miterlebt.“

Sie spürte, wie ihr Magen sich vor Scham wand, als sie an ihre eigene Rolle in der Szene gedacht hatte... wahrscheinlich hatte sie es für Severus nur schlimmer gemacht, oder er wäre nicht so auf sie losgegangen. „Ja.“

„Was du sicherlich nicht erfahren hast, war, dass Sirius Black in unserem sechsten Schuljahr versucht hat, mich umzubringen. Dumbledore nennt es vielleicht einen Scherz, und er selbst wird sicherlich standhaft behaupten, dass er nicht daran gedacht hat, was mir hätte passieren können, aber seien wir ehrlich – jeder Sechstklässler, der nicht auf die Idee kommt, dass ein anderer Junge seines Alters von einem Werwolf getötet werden könnte, sollte eigentlich wegen unheilbarer Dummheit in den Janus-Thickey-Flügel des St. Mungos eingeliefert werden.“

So viel Information in einem Satz, als stürzte sich Lily auf den Teil, der ihr am unglaubwürdigsten vorkam. „Werwolf?“

Severus warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, als er ihre Überraschung bemerkte. „Du weißt nichts davon?“

„Nein, weiß ich nicht.“ Sie spürte, wie der Ärger in ihrer Stimme kroch, weil er sie ganz offensichtlich für dumm hielt, bevor er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr, eine Geste der Bedrängnis, die sie augenblicklich wieder besänftigte.

„Lily, versprich mir, dass du niemandem von dem erzählst, was ich dir jetzt sagen werden. Wenn du es tust, kann es sein, dass Dumbledore mich von der Schule verweist.“

Sie wollte etwas sagen, wollte widersprechen, wollte ihm erklären, dass das nicht die Art war, wie die Welt funktionierte, und dass der Schulleiter ihn niemals hinauswerfen würde, aber er sah so ernst aus, so überzeugt, dass sie all das hinunterschluckte und nickte. „Versprochen.“

Ein kurzer Blick zur Tür, ein kurzer Zauber, und niemand konnte ihr Gespräch mehr mithören. „Remus Lupin ist ein Werwolf.“

„WAS?“ So sehr hatte sie das Gefühl, außerhalb zu stehen und die Szene aus der Ferne zu beobachten, dass sie erst bemerkte, dass sie gesprochen hatte, als der letzte Laut verklungen war. 

Severus wirkte nicht beeindruckt. „Ist dir in sieben Jahren nicht aufgefallen, dass er immer –  _immer_ – an Vollmond krank ist?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und Severus schien kurz davor, eine Bemerkung zu machen, besann sich dann aber doch eines Besseren. „Auf jeden Fall hatte ich mich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon seit einigen Jahren gewundert, was hinter seinen häufigen Besuchen im Krankenflügel steckte, und eines Abends gelang es mir, ihm und Madam Pomfrey über die Ländereien bis zur Peitschenden Weide zu folgen.“

Lily nickte langsam. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, welchen Zweck der Baum erfüllte, der so kurz vor dem Beginn ihres ersten Schuljahres gepflanzt worden war, und jetzt schien sie ihre Antwort zu haben.

„Sie verschwanden in einem Tunnel an ihrem Fuß, aber ich konnte ihnen nicht folgen – immerhin hat der Baum seinen Namen nicht umsonst. Einige Monate der Nachforschung und des Spionierens haben mich einer Lösung nicht näher gebracht, aber irgendwie scheint Black auf das, was ich getan habe, aufmerksam geworden zu sein, und er hat in meiner Gegenwart _zufällig_ fallen gelassen, wie man den Baum zum Stillstand bringt, damit man den Tunnel betreten kann.“ Er seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich hätte ich vorsichtiger sein sollen...“

Sie wusste, wie schwer es ihm fiel, das zuzugeben, selbst vor ihr, und sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Wahrscheinlich hätte ich vorsichtiger sein sollen“, wiederholte er, „aber ich war zu neugierig, zu begierig, als dass ich nachgedacht hätte, wieso Black eine Sache, die seinen Freunden schon längst bekannt ist, in ihrer Gegenwart erwähnt. Der langen Rede kurzer Sinn, beim nächsten Vollmond folgte ich Lupin durch den Tunnel, nachdem Madame Pomfrey wieder herausgekommen war – und sehe plötzlich am Ende einen ausgewachsenen, verwandelten Werwolf.“

Seine Stimme klang unbewegt und ruhig, aber sie konnte sehen, wie seine Finger sich um die Tischplatte krampften, der einzige Hinweis auf den Horror, den er in dieser Nacht erlebt haben musste.

„Gerade als das Monster auf mich losgehen möchte, höre ich, wie die Peitschende Weide wieder still steht, und Potter zieht mich am Kragen aus dem Tunnel und hinaus auf die Ländereien. Offensichtlich hat Black gerade noch rechtzeitig geprahlt, damit Potter zu meiner Rettung eilen konnte.“

Er spuckte die letzten Worte fast aus, wütend und verletzt, und Lily streckte ihre Hand aus, legte sie über seine, was ihn augenblicklich erstarren ließ. „Bist du zu Dumbledore gegangen?“

Als er antwortete, klang er ruhiger, gedämpfter, und wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen. „Ich bin ein Slytherin, Lily – und Dumbledore ein Gryffindor. Natürlich bin ich nicht zu ihm gegangen. Nein, Dumbledore hat davon erfahren, weil ich Potter die Nase gebrochen habe, sobald wir in Sicherheit waren, und der kleine Junge es natürlich nicht lassen konnte, zum Schulleiter zu rennen.“

„Und was hat er gemacht?“

Severus schnaubte, und in dem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie das eigentlich hätte wissen können, wenn sie nur ein wenig nachgedacht hätte.

„Nichts, natürlich. Von Rechts wegen hätte Black für einen Mordversuch von der Schule verwiesen werden müssen – aber Dumbledore hat natürlich darauf beharrt, dass das ein Streich war. Streich... pah.“

Lily nickte langsam. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“

„Dumbledore hat beiläufig erwähnt, dass es dem armen Mr Lupin gegenüber ja unglaublich unfair wäre, wenn man diese Sache weitererzählen würde, da er ja gar nichts dafür kann. Hätte er sich sparen können – ich bin nicht so dämlich, meinen Ruf bei den Slytherins zu ruinieren, wenn ohnehin keine Chance besteht, dass Black und seine Freunde von der Schule geworfen werden.“

Er sah trotzig und wütend aus, auch nach mehr als einem Jahr, und sie konnte ihn verstehen – natürlich, jeder hatte einmal diese Momente, in denen man nicht nachdachte, aber Sirius war kein Kind mehr, und er von allen Menschen hätte natürlich wissen müssen, wie gefährlich sein Freund in seiner verwandelten Gestalt werden konnte.

„Daran hab ich nicht gedacht...“

Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte er schließlich. „Ich weiß – vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, wieso ich dich mag... weil du einfach nicht auf diese hinterhältige, gerissene Slytherin-Art denkst.“

Sie lachte mit ihm, bevor sie sich nach vorne beugte und ihm gegen die Schulter boxte.


	45. Frieden

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 45: Frieden**

Die Gänge von Hogwarts lagen dunkel und verlassen da, während Lily, James und Dorcas sie durchstreiften auf der Suche nach Todessern und anderen Bedrohungen. Die junge Frau plauderte fröhlich mit ihnen beiden, versuchte, die Anspannung zwischen ihm und Lily zu brechen, aber mit wenig Erfolg. Sie waren zwar durchaus bereit, mit ihr zu reden, aber nicht miteinander, was, gemeinsam mit der hallenden Stille der dunklen Hogwarts-Gänge eine merkwürdige Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen erzeugte.

James störte das nicht wirklich – er war ohnehin nicht zum Sprechen aufgelegt. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, nicht nur bei ihr, sondern auch bei ihrem kleinen Slytherin-Freund, und es hatte ihn so viel Überwindung gekostet... und zurückgekommen war nichts. Gut, von Snape hatte er auch keine Reaktion erwartet, denn eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, als dass ein Slytherin seinen Stolz vergaß, und wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Aber Lily war anders, und bei ihr hatte er doch gehofft, dass sie reagieren, ihn ansprechen, ihm vielleicht sogar verzeihen würde. Leider war nichts davon passiert... er hatte nicht am Gryffindor-Tisch gesessen, als die Post kam, und nach allem, was er wusste, konnte sie auch die Handschrift erkannt und seinen Brief sofort ins Feuer geworfen haben. Der Gedanke, dass all seine Überwindung und seine Demütigung umsonst gewesen sein konnten, ließ ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen, aber er war nicht bereit, noch mehr hinzuzufügen und Lily sehen zu lassen, wie sehr ihre Ablehnung ihn traf.

Ihre Patrouille führte sie in dieser Nacht in die höheren Stockwerke des Schlosses, und als sie die Spitze des Astronomieturms erreichten, hielten sie für einen Moment inne und stützten sich auf der Brüstung ab, um einen Blick hinauf in den wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel zu werfen. Gelegentlich blitzten ein paar Sterne in den Lücken auf, und Dorcas seufzte. „Ihr wisst, dass gestern Abend die Fairweathers getötet wurden?“

James' Kopf schoss so schnell herum, dass sein Nacken schmerzte. „Was? Die wohnen doch...“, er schluckte, bevor er sich verbesserte, „nein, sie haben doch in der Nähe von Godric's Hollow gewohnt, oder?“

Dorcas nickte langsam. „Ja. Todesser haben ihr Haus überfallen, weil sie sich nicht von ihren Muggelfamilien distanziert haben – wenn man bei diesen Verrückten überhaupt rationales Verhalten und Begründungen voraussetzen kann.“

James bemühte sich, die Angst, die er spürte, mit eiserner Faust zu zerquetschen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Eltern wohnten so nahe... und auch wenn sie beide Reinblüter waren, sicher konnte man sich nie sein... irgendetwas konnte immer passieren, und wenn es nur eine so triviale Sache wie eine Verwechslung wäre.

„James?“, fragte Dorcas leise und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu Lily und sah aus dem Augenwinkel noch, wie sie sich wegdrehte und über die Ländereien hinausblickte, und nickte dann. „Ich habe nur gerade an meine Eltern gedacht...“

Dorcas warf ihm einen Blick zu, bevor sie verstand und ihn anlächelte; er glaubte, Verständnis in ihren Augen zu erkennen. „Wir alle haben jemanden, den wir nicht verlieren wollen. Aber Angst zu haben macht unsere Liebsten nicht sicherer – und irgendwann gibt es einen Punkt, wo wir uns zwischen dem entscheiden müssen, was wir fühlen, und dem, was für die Zaubererwelt das Beste ist.“

Für einen Moment toste die Wut in James, er fragte sich, wie sie das Recht hatte, diese Entscheidung für ihn zu treffen, und seine Familie so abschreiben konnte... aber dann bemerkte er ihr bittersüßes Lächeln und den Schmerz, der dahintersteckte, und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie geklungen hatte. Nicht abwertend, nicht gemein, sondern wie jemand, der etwas, das er selbst als schmerzhafte Wahrheit erkannt und dafür einen viel zu hohen Preis gezahlt hatte, vorsichtig an jene weitergeben wollte, die noch nicht so sehr gelitten hatten.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Es war Lily, die sprach, und für einen Moment spürte James grenzenlose Erleichterung darüber, dass wenigstens sie auf Hogwarts in Sicherheit war, wenn er schon nichts für seine Eltern tun konnte – und dann erinnerte er sich, wieso sie gemeinsam auf der Spitze des Astronomieturmes standen und auf die gefrorenen Ländereien hinausstarrten.

„Meinst du, die Todesser werden Hogwarts angreifen?“

Nun hatte er auch Lilys ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die ihn aus großen, erschrockenen Augen ansah und ihn dafür anzuklagen schien, dass er diesen ketzerischen Gedanken überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte.

Dorcas zuckte mit den Schultern, aber dumpf hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie beeindruckt war, weil er überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen war. „Ich weiß es nicht, und Professor Dumbledore auch nicht.“ Sie hielt inne und ließ ihren Blick zum Verbotenen Wald hin in die Ferne wandern. „Professor Dumbledore ist der einzige Zauberer, vor dem Du-weißt-schon-wer Angst hat, und das bedeutet, er wird direkt unter seiner Nase sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein. Aber ich denke nicht, dass _er_ den Einfluss unterschätzt, den Hogwarts auf die magische Gesellschaft als Ganzes hast. So gut wie jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer in Großbritannien besuchte diese Schule, und sie unter seiner Kontrolle zu haben würde bedeuten, dass er ganze Generationen von jungen Magiern indoktrinieren könnte. Meiner Ansicht nach ist das eines seiner längerfristigen Ziele – aber während ihr noch in der Schule seid, wird das nicht passieren, da bin ich mir sicher.“

Sie seufzte. „Einen Angriff zu einem anderen Zweck kann jedoch niemand ausschließen, und wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass auch unter den Schülern jene sind, die mit ihm sympathisieren.“

„Slytherins?“, fragte er, und Dorcas lachte.

„Auch unter den Slytherins sind Muggelgeborene, und auch in den anderen Häusern gibt es jene, die mit den Ideen von Du-weißt-schon-wem liebäugeln. Mit deiner Einstellung und deinem Misstrauen treibst du vielleicht auch jene, die ihm ablehnend gegenüberstehen, in seine Arme.“

Eine kleine Geste von Dorcas, und sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, das Thema von ihrer Seite aus für den Moment abgeschlossen, während er Lilys brennenden Blick in seinem Rücken spürte. Sie dachte an Snape, ohne Zweifel – und er auch.

 

Die Spannung zwischen ihm und Lily nahm nur noch zu, als sie ihre Patrouille beendeten und sich in der Großen Halle von Dorcas verabschiedeten, bevor sie sich auf den Weg hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm machten. Die einzigen Geräusche waren ihre müden Schritte und ihr Atem, der in kleinen Wölkchen vor ihren Gesichtern kondensierte, bis Lily dem Portrait der Fetten Dame das Passwort nannte und sie in den warmen Gemeinschaftsraum schlüpften, der sich nach der schneidenden Kälte wie der Himmel anfühlte.

Im Kamin glommen noch die letzten Reste des Feuers, das die Hauselfen entfacht hatten, und für einen Moment spürte James jene Art von Verbundenheit, die Menschen erfasste, wenn sie sich gemeinsam vor den Elementen in Sicherheit begaben. Auch Lily schien es zu bemerken, denn sie verschwand nicht, wie sonst immer, mit einem kaum hörbaren „Nacht“ in ihren Schlafsaal, sondern blieb unschlüssig neben ihm stehen, während sie intensiv den dichten, rauen Stoff ihres Winterumhangs betrachtete.

Obwohl James spürte, wie die Müdigkeit unter seine Augenlider kroch, hoffte ein Teil von ihm – der, der nicht permanent gähnte – dass Lily ihn ansprechen würde, also harrte er hinter dem Portraitloch aus, rieb seine Hände aneinander und kämpfte gegen den Drang, im Stehen einzuschlafen. Er wurde belohnt.

„Potter?“ Lily sah ihn nicht an, sondern den plüschigen Teppichboden zwanzig Zentimeter vor seinen Zehenspitzen, aber es war immerhin ein Anfang.

„Ja?“

„Können wir... können wir reden? Natürlich nur, wenn du noch nicht zu müde bist.“

Jeder Schein von Erschöpfung war verflogen, als ein sich windender Knoten von Nervosität in seiner Magengegend zu liegen kam, nachdem er sein Gesicht und seinen Hals durcheinandergebracht hatte. „Ähm...“ Er räusperte sich, um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Klar.“

Nur das leise Knacken der Glut unterbrach die stille, während sie es sich auf den Stühlen am Feuer gemütlich machten, so gut das in der angespannten Atmosphäre möglich war. Für einen Moment starrte Lily in die sterbenden Flammen, dann fragte sie unvermittelt: „Stimmt es?“

Er starrte sie an. „Was?“

„Dass Black versucht hat, Severus umzubringen, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, und dass du Severus gerettet hast.“

Die Überraschung trieb ihm fast die Luft aus den Lungen. Nach mehr als einem Jahr hatte er gedacht – gehofft – gebetet – dass Lily nie von diesem Vorfall erfahren würde, immerhin hatte sie damals, als es passiert war, nicht mit Snape gesprochen, und auch danach hatte Snivellus die Angelegenheit für sich behalten. Das hatte sich jetzt ganz offensichtlich geändert. „Es war ein Streich – Sirius wollte ihn nicht wirklich umbringen“, antwortete er ein wenig lahm, und Lily schnaubte ungläubig.

„Nicht wirklich umbringen? Ehrlich, Potter, denkst du wirklich, dass ich das glaube?“ Da war er wieder, dieser wütende, fast angewiderte Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte und der ihm das Gefühl gab, dass seine Entschuldigung vollkommen umsonst gewesen war. Er wollte etwas entgegnen, aber Lily kam ihm zuvor. „Sirius hat all diese hassenswerten Eigenschaften, aber er ist nicht dumm. Wenn das ein Streich sein soll, was hat er sich dabei gedacht? Dass der Werwolf Severus einmal über den Kopf leckt und ihn dann gehen lässt?“

Das war ganz offensichtlich eine rhetorische Frage, denn Lily hatte sich in Rage geredet und war nur lange genug still, um erneut Luft zu holen. „Außerdem kennst du Remus, wahrscheinlich besser als ich. Er wäre nie darüber hinweggekommen, jemanden getötet zu haben, auch wenn er nichts dafür kann – nie! Du weißt, wie sehr er sich für alle um ihn herum verantwortlich fühlt, auch für euch Idioten. Was ist das für eine Art, es ihm zurückzuzahlen? Ein Streich ist ein Streich, Potter, aber es gibt Dinge, die zu weit gehen, und ihr überschreitet diese Grenze regelmäßig.“

James seufzte. „Lily, ich weiß, dass Sirius zu weit gegangen ist – was meinst du, wieso ich Snape da herausgeholt habe, sobald ich davon erfahren habe! Doch nicht, weil ich ihn so unglaublich gerne mag und ich gerne mein Leben für ihn riskiere!“

Sie reckte ihre Nase. „Das ist auch der einzige Grund, wieso ich überhaupt mit dir rede.“

Er seufzte innerlich – so sehr er Lily auch mochte, manchmal ging ihm ihre Selbstgerechtigkeit unglaublich auf die Nerven. „Alles, was du gesagt hast, stimmt, Ja, Sirius hat weder an Snape noch an Remus gedacht, aber ich glaube, dass er mittlerweile bereut, was er getan hat, und das nicht, weil er fast von der Schule geflogen wäre. Auch er ist erwachsener geworden, und keiner von uns möchte Snape tot sehen – es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen uns und seinen Todesserfreunden.“

Im Dämmerlicht sah er, wie Lily an ihrer Unterlippe kaute. „Severus sieht das anders.“

Er spürte, wie seine Wut in ihm hochkochte – dass sie diesem Schleimbeutel immer noch mehr glaubte, als ihm... er biss die Zähne zusammen. „Er sagt, du hast ihn nur gerettet, damit ihr nicht von der Schule geworfen werdet.“

_Auch_ , dachte James, bevor er tief Luft holte und sich bemühte, seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken. „Wer möchte schon von der Schule geworfen werden? Du siehst doch, was aus Hagrid geworden ist. Aber in dem Moment hatte ich eigentlich nur Angst... wovor, weiß ich selbst nicht so genau.“

Lilys Blick hatte sich gewandelt, sie betrachtete ihn ernst und intensiv, so als ob sie sich unbedingt sicher sein wollte in ihrer Einschätzung, keine einige Regung seines Gesichts verpassen wollte. Aus seinem Blickwinkel stellte das einen Fortschritt dar – zuvor hatte sie gedacht, dass sie alles über ihn wusste, was es über ihn zu wissen gab.

„Bist du froh, dass er noch lebt?“, fragte sie schließlich, und er schluckte.

„Ich wünsche niemandem den Tod.“ 

Das war keine wirkliche Antwort auf ihre Frage, das wussten sie beide, aber Lily schien zu merken, dass das alles war, was sie bekommen würde, und nickte langsam. „Ich glaube, wäre die Situation umgekehrt, könnte ich auch nicht mehr aus ihm herauslocken.“

Ihm war klar, von wem sie sprach, doch obwohl die Eifersucht in ihm hochkochte, schenkte er ihr ein schmallippiges, gezwungenes Grinsen, das sie ebenso angespannt erwiderte. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ihm sagen, dass er vor mir sicher ist, wenn wir es auch sind.“

Sie wirkte überrascht von seinem Zugeständnis, fing sich aber schnell und nickte. „Das werde ich.“

Die Reste des Feuers prasselten zwischen ihnen, und James streckte abwesend seine Hände aus, um sie zu wärmen, während Lily sich zurücklehnte und in die Dunkelheit unter der hohen Decke des Gemeinschaftsraumes starrte.

„Danke für deinen Brief“, sagte sie schließlich, nach langen Minuten der Stille, in denen die Müdigkeit in seine Glieder zurückgekrochen war, und sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sie hatte ihn gelesen – und die Mühe, die er ins Verfassen gesteckt hatte, hatte sich ganz offensichtlich ausgezahlt, denn sie wirkte weicher, nicht mehr so wütend wie früher oder noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Er antwortete nicht sofort, unsicher, was er dazu hätte sagen können, und sie wandte den Kopf, blickte aus großen, grünen Augen zu ihm hinüber. „James?“

„Ja?“

„Meinst du das ernst, was du geschrieben hast?“

„Hätte ich es sonst geschrieben?“, entgegnete er, bockiger, als er selbst erwartet hatte, aber nach allem, was er gesagt und getan hatte, bezweifelt zu werden... es tat weh, noch mehr, als Lily mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Eine Lüge kostet nicht viel.“

„Und du denkst wirklich, dass ich gelogen habe?“

Ihr Blick durchbohrte die Dunkelheit, während er den Atem anhielt.

„Nein“, entgegnete sie schließlich, nach langer Stille, und die Luft entwich mit einem Seufzen aus seinen Lungen.

„Ich glaube...“, begann sie nach einigen Minuten erneut, zögerlich, „ich glaube, du hast wirklich versucht, dich zu ändern. Das bedeutet zwar nicht, dass ich dich mag... aber hassen kann ich dich auch nicht mehr, und wenn ich mich nicht so sehr an meine Vorurteile geklammert hätte, wäre mir das schon viel früher aufgefallen. So, wie du jetzt bist, bist du eigentlich ganz erträglich.“

Aus Lilys Mund war das ein hohes Lob, wenn er bedachte, wie sie noch am Anfang des Schuljahres mit ihm umgegangen war. „Danke“, entgegnete er, und sie lächelte ein wenig, bevor sie ihm die Hand hinstreckte.

„Frieden?“ Er nickte und drückte sie fest.


	46. Eis

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 46: Eis**

 

Florence glitt leichtfüßig und lachend über den See, und Remus folgte ihr, versuchte, auf seinen ungewohnten Schlittschuhen das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Das ganze Schloss schien auf den Beinen zu sein und die Gelegenheit zum Eislaufen auf dem See zu nutzen, die Dumbledore am Vorabend verkündet hatte, von den kleinen Erstklässlern bis zu Hagrid, der bei den Schülern in seiner Nähe immer die Furcht um das Eis unter ihnen weckte, wenn er und sein großer, schwarzer Hund ihre unbeholfenen Schritte machten.

Wo Remus gerade von unbeholfen sprach... auch er war kein großer Könner, und auch wenn Florence sich redlich Mühe gab, sich an seinen langsamen Schritt zu gewöhnen, sie flog immer wieder vor ihm davon. Zu seinem Entzücken kehrte sie aber auch immer wieder zu ihm und den anderen Rumtreibern zurück, die alle keine wirklichen Erfahrungen auf dem rutschigen Eis des Sees hatten. Sie schlitterten, während Florence wie eine schwarz-gelbe Fee um sie herum schwebte und gemeinsam mit ihnen über ihre Bemühungen lachte.

„Remus“, rief sie, als sie das nächste Mal vorbeidriftete, und griff nach seinen Händen, was er ausnutzte, um sie ein wenig unbeholfen in seine Arme zu ziehen. Ihr Lächeln und ihr warmes, weiches Gewicht an seiner Brust faszinierten ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue, nur übertroffen von dem Gefühl, wenn sie ihn küsste. Mit ein wenig Mühe gelang es ihnen, sich auf dem Eis zu stabilisieren, während quietschende Schülerinnen um sie herumwuselten, und er presste seine Nase in ihren Schal, sog ihren Duft ein, bevor er sie anlächelte.

Sie grinste zurück und machte einen Schritt nach hinten, zog ihn mit sich, und er folgte ihr auf unsicheren Füßen, fasziniert von der Tatsache, dass sie auch rückwärts Eis laufen konnte. Neugierig lugte er nach unten auf ihre Schlittschuhe, wurde davon aber kein bisschen schlauer, und leider brachte ihn sein kurzer Blick aus dem Gleichgewicht und er stolperte. Florence' Hände verstärkten ihren Griff an den seinen, aber auch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie beide stürzten und in einer Masse aus Mützen, Schals und Umhängen auf dem Boden landeten.

Florence lachte auf, nachdem sie sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte, und begann, mit ihren behandschuhten Fingern die dünne Schneeschicht, die sich auf dem Eis angesammelt hatte, aufzusammeln und sie über seinen Kopf und seinen Umhang zu verstreuen. Er lachte und schlug auf dieselbe Art und Weise zurück, bis Florence ihm einen kleinen, aber nichtsdestotrotz eiskalten Klumpen Schnee in den Umhang stopfte und er beschloss, dass es vielleicht doch besser wäre, diesen Kampf auf später zu verschieben. Leider hatte Florence andere Ideen, und er schaffte es nur, sie zum Stillhalten zu bringen, indem er sie küsste.

Für einen Moment erstarrte sie, doch dann schmolz sie in seine Berührung und erwiderte sie, schmiegte sich näher an ihn, während das kalte Eis in seinen Rücken drückte, doch in diesem Moment war das alles egal... die Verwunderung über ihre Reaktion auf ihn, dass sie ihn wirklich mochte, wirklich etwas von ihm wollte, hatte auch nach einem Monat, in dem sie zusammen waren, noch nicht abgenommen, und er kehrte erst in die Realität zurück, als Florence sich von ihm löste und er bemerkte, was für anzügliche Kommentare James und Sirius machten.

Florence' Wangen hatten sich gerötet, ob von der Kälte oder vor Verlegenheit wusste er nicht, und er sah zu, wie sie aufstand und sich die Flocken von ihrem Umhang klopfte, bevor sie ihm ihre Hand hinhielt.

„Danke“, entgegnete er, leise, und griff danach. Beim zweiten Versuch gelang es ihm tatsächlich, sich mit ihrer Hilfe wieder hochzuziehen und auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen zu stehen, doch selbst als er das geschafft hatte, ließ sie seine Hand nicht los, sondern zog ihn ein Stück weiter, von den anderen weg. Remus folgte ihr zuerst ein wenig unsicher, doch nach ein paar Minuten verfielen sie in einen Rhythmus, der ihnen beiden behagte, und er traute sich langsam zu, nicht umzufallen, auch ohne dass er sich panisch auf seine Füße konzentrierte.

Seine erste Ablenkung waren ein kurzer Blick und ein Lächeln zu Florence hin, die sie erwiderte, und sie drückte seine Finger. „Können wir uns Donnerstag Abend wieder treffen? Du weißt ja, dass ich morgen keine Zeit habe...“

Er spürte einen Stich, als sie sprach, und es wurde nicht besser dadurch, dass sie ihn aus diesen wunderschönen, hoffnungsvollen Augen ansah, aus denen das Vertrauen leuchtete. „Nein... tut mir leid, da hab ich keine Zeit.“

Ein Schatten der Verletztheit schlich sich durch ihre Züge, aber sie war viel zu nachgiebig, als dass sie protestiert hätte – sehr zu seiner Erleichterung. Leider bedeutete das nicht, dass sie nicht nachfragen würde, und dazu hatte sie auch jedes Recht, auch wenn es ihm schwer fallen würde, sie zu belügen – denn Donnerstag war der nächste Vollmond.

„Was machst du denn?“

Da war es... zum Glück hatte er schon zuvor daran gedacht, dass diese Situation auftauchen könnte, und sich eine Ausrede überlegt, auch wenn er sich schlecht dafür fühlte. Viel zu sehr erinnerte ihn seine Handlungsweise an sein erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts, in dem er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtige Freunde gefunden hatte, wirkliche Freunde, die für ihn eintraten und ihn als gleichwertig betrachteten, und seine größte Angst war, sie zu verlieren, wenn sie sein Geheimnis herausfanden. Das war nicht passiert – aber das bedeutete nicht, dass seine Furcht vor Ablehnung dadurch geringer geworden wäre. James, Sirius und Peter waren seine Freunde – aber Florence war seine Freundin, und mit einem Werwolf befreundet zu sein war immer noch eine andere Sache, als eine Beziehung mit einem zu führen. Wenn er sich nur vorstellte, was er Florence antun könnte, wenn er nicht vorsichtig wäre... alleine bei dem Gedanken schüttelte er sich innerlich.

„Ich hab dir doch von Peters Schwester, Suzanne, erzählt... wir wollten wieder einmal mit ihr lernen, und wenn wir jetzt absagen würden, wäre sie sicher fürchterlich enttäuscht.“

Sofort leuchtete Mitleid aus Florence' Augen, Mitleid mit diesem kleinen Mädchen, und Remus spürte einen Stich. Es war nicht fair von ihm, Florence' gutes Herz und ihr Mitgefühl auszunutzen, aber im Moment war das die Ausrede, von der er wusste, dass sie sie am ehesten akzeptieren würde. Und in einem Monat würde ihm sicherlich etwas anderes einfallen, das er ihr erzählen konnte. Vielleicht hatte er wieder einmal eine Erkältung, oder seine Mutter wäre krank und er wollte sie besuchen, natürlich mit Dumbledores Erlaubnis.

_Fast wie in alten Zeiten_ , dachte er bitter, schwor sich aber, alles zu tun, damit sie sein Geheimnis nicht erfahren würde. Das, was er mit Florence hatte, war zu schön, zu wertvoll und zu... rein, als dass er es durch die Wahrheit gefährden wollte, und wenn er sie zu ihrem Schutz dafür einmal im Monat belügen musste, dann war das eben so, und er musste es ertragen. Es war zu ihrem Besten... und wenn er ehrlich war, auch zu seinem, denn er war sich sicher, sie würde verschwinden, sobald sie wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war. Wer wollte schon mit einem Werwolf zusammen sein?

„Oh“, entgegnete Florence schließlich, sichtlich enttäuscht, fing sich dann aber und drehte auf ihren Schlittschuhen eine kleine Runde um ihn, bevor sie sich ihm wieder anschloss. „Wie geht es ihr denn eigentlich?“

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unverändert“, entgegnete er schließlich, bevor er hinzufügte: „Sie kann einige, grundlegende Verteidigungszauber, und ich glaube, sie hat endlich begriffen, dass der Sprechende Hut sie nicht nur nach Gryffindor geschickt hat, weil ihr Bruder schon hier ist... du weißt schon, dass sie auch stark und mutig sein kann, und für sich selbst einstehen. Aber sie hat noch immer nicht verraten, wer sie angegriffen hat – leider. Sie hat ein paar Details erwähnt, wie zum Beispiel, dass sie glaubt, dass derjenige sie einfach nur aus Spaß gequält hat, und deswegen war sie eine Zeit lang auch sehr böse auf James und Sirius, aber leider nichts, das uns näher an den Täter bringen würde.“

Florence nickte langsam, verstehend. „Vielleicht hat sie ja Recht, und sie kann wirklich alleine mit der Situation klarkommen.“

Remus lächelte, froh über ihre zuversichtlichen Worte. „Vielleicht – und im Grunde ist sie ja doch die Einzige, die die Situation wirklich einschätzen kann.“

„Machst du eigentlich beim Zauberschachturnier mit?“, fragte sie schließlich, nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens, in denen sie in die Nähe seiner Freunde zurückgelaufen waren.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... ich bin nicht gut genug, als dass ich das wagen würde. Und von meinen Freunden ist es auch niemand, wenn du das wissen möchtest.“

Wenn er an seine Freunde dachte... er warf einen Blick hinüber zu den drei anderen Rumtreibern, die noch immer reichlich unbeholfen auf dem Eis staksten. In James' Fall wurde die Situation noch dadurch verschärft, dass mindestens die Hälfte seiner Aufmerksamkeit durch die Anwesenheit von Lily Evans beansprucht wurde, die zwar nicht so gut wie Florence lief, aber sich doch leichtfüßig genug bewegte, um eine Ablenkung für James darzustellen. Er war schon zwei Mal hingefallen und sein Umhang war an den Stellen, auf die er gestürzt war, mit Schnee bedeckt, aber das schien ihn nicht abzuhalten – sehr zu Sirius' Amüsement, der sich im Moment kaum entscheiden konnte, ob er sich lieber über Remus und Florence oder doch James lustig machen sollte.

Allerdings war James nicht der einzige, der Lily beobachtete, auch Snape war anwesend – und bewegte sich, sehr zu Remus' Verwunderung, eleganter auf dem Eis als alle vier Rumtreiber zusammengenommen – und wechselte gelegentlich ein paar Worte mit ihr, sehr zu James' Leidwesen. Trotzdem hatten er und Sirius noch keinen Versuch unternommen, auf ihn loszugehen, was Remus ehrlich gesagt erstaunte. Normalerweise ließen sie kaum eine Gelegenheit aus, ihn lächerlich zu machen, besonders, wenn die ganze Schule in der Nähe war und zusehen konnte, aber heute... Ruhe und Stille. Nicht dass Remus darüber unglücklich gewesen wäre, aber merkwürdig war es schon, und ein Teil von ihm hielt die jetzige Situation für die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Vielleicht hatte es aber einfach auch damit zu tun, dass James und Lily sich im Moment so viel entspannter und ruhiger begegneten als in den sechseinhalb Jahren zuvor, und James diese Situation, die doch so seinen Wünschen entsprach, nicht riskieren würde. Lily war wahrscheinlich die einzige Person im Schloss, für die James darauf verzichten würde, auf Snape loszugehen – also schien es auch logisch, anzunehmen, dass es so war.

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. James hatte sich verändert, ja, und er gab sich große Mühe, sich erwachsener und ruhiger zu geben als in den letzten Jahren, oder sogar noch zu Beginn des Schuljahres. Aber manchmal, in emotionalen Situationen, fiel er eben doch wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück – wie vor Weihnachten, als er sich so sehr mit Lily gestritten hatte, dass er deswegen nicht auf den Weihnachtsball gegangen war.

„Remus?“, fragte Florence schließlich, und er blickte auf, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie nun neben den anderen Rumtreibern standen, die sich langsam wieder an den Rand des Sees zurückgekämpft hatten. Auch ihm wurde langsam kalt, und sich im Schloss aufzuwärmen klang nun nach einer guten Idee – vor allem, da nun auch die Dämmerung begann, über die Ländereien hereinzubrechen, und in wenigen Minuten das Abendessen beginnen und die Auroren ihre Patrouillen aufnehmen würden. 

Nach so langer Zeit auf dem Eis fühlte es sich ungewohnt an, die gezauberten Kufen an seinen Schuhen verschwinden zu lassen und wieder auf festem Grund zu stehen und zu gehen, aber nach ein paar Schritten hatte er sich wieder angepasst. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit gleich, um seinen Arm um Florence zu schlingen, was auf dem Eis eine sehr wahrscheinlich schmerzhafte Idee gewesen wäre, und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, während sie auf Sirius und Peter warteten.

James stand neben ihnen, aber er schien nicht dazu aufgelegt, mit ihnen zu sprechen, sondern starrte hinüber auf die sich leerende Eisfläche des Sees, auf der noch immer Lilys roter Haarschopf und ihr neuer Gryffindorschal zu erkennen waren. Remus seufzte innerlich. Sein Freund war in den letzten Tagen so schweigsam gewesen, dass er langsam begann, sich Sorgen zu machen.

War James etwa eifersüchtig? Der Gedanke war so plötzlich gekommen, dass er Remus selbst überraschte. Dass James, gutaussehend, beliebt und intelligent, eifersüchtig auf ihn, blass, langweilig und ein Werwolf, sein könnte, wäre noch vor einem Jahr ein vollkommen absurder Gedanke gewesen. Aber jetzt... so schwer es Remus manchmal fiel, es zuzugeben, aber im Moment war er glücklich, sehr sogar. Das Mädchen, das er schon seit mehr als einem Jahr mochte – auch wenn er es niemals hatte zugeben wollen – war mit ihm zusammen, er hatte seine Freunde, in einem halben Jahr würde er seinen Abschluss machen und seine Schulzeit mit seinem Geheimnis gewahrt beenden.

Aber James... auch wenn Lily jetzt höflich zu ihm war, wissen wollte sie noch immer nichts von ihm, und das musste an ihm nagen, besonders, wenn er sah, dass Remus so glücklich mit Florence war und dem Thema kaum ausweichen konnte. Ein wenig fühlte sich Remus schlecht deswegen, aber James war erwachsen, und nur wegen ihm sein Glück aufgeben würde Remus sicherlich nicht. Und James war Freund genug, um zu verstehen, und sich vielleicht auch ein kleines Bisschen mitzufreuen.


	47. Zwei Siege

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 47: Zwei Siege**

Der Februar löste den Januar ab, was das Wetter allerdings nicht verbesserte, und am ersten Samstag im neuen Monat, klirrend kalt und klar, stand James mit seinen Mannschaftskollegen in der Umkleidekabine ihres Quidditch-Teams und rückte seine Ausrüstung zurecht. Die Nervosität der Gryffindors war fast greifbar zu spüren, besonders Andrew, der Sucher aus der zweiten Klasse, sah blass aus und so, als ob sie sein Frühstück gleich wieder sehen würden. James fühlte mit dem Jungen. Das erste Spiel verloren, und das, weil er den Schnatz nicht gefangen hatte – in seiner Situation würden ältere, erfahrene Spieler ihre Nerven spüren, und einem Neuling war in dieser Hinsicht wirklich nichts vorzuwerfen.

Sie alle, selbst Claire, versuchten, ihn aufzumuntern und ihm Zuversicht einzuflößen, auch wenn James die Versuche ihrer Kapitänin, einfühlsam zu sein, eher als unterhaltsam als erfolgreich einschätzte. Persönlich glaubte er, dass die junge Frau noch nie einen Anflug von Lampenfieber gefühlt hatte, und sich deswegen sehr schlecht darin schlug, auf Andrews Gefühle einzugehen.

Als sie schließlich, nach langen Minuten des Wartens, das Quidditch-Feld betraten, war allerdings jegliches Amüsement über Andrews Situation verschwunden, denn mittlerweile spürte James selbst seine eigene Nervosität. Eigentlich war das erste Spiel nicht so wichtig gewesen, aber wenn sie jetzt verloren, dann konnten sie den Pokal abschreiben – und für ihn und Emily war das die letzte Chance, ihn zu gewinnen. Wirklich die allerletzte.

Er spähte in das blasse Morgenlicht und sah die Ravenclaws von der anderen Seite des Feldes kommen, in Blau und Silber, und warf einen Blick zu Emily, die ihm ein schwaches, flatterndes Lächeln schenkte, bevor sie wieder nach vorne starrte. Claire trat nach vorne und schüttelte dem Kapitän der Ravenclaws die Hand, kurz und schmerzhaft, und schon standen sie bereit, um auf die Pfeife von Madame Hooch zu hören. Im letzten Moment, bevor sie nach oben schossen, grinste Emily. „Lily feuert dich an“, flüsterte sie, und dann war sie schon in eine andere Richtung davongeschossen, um dem Jäger der Ravenclaws den Quaffel abzunehmen.

So sehr er auch dachte, dass seine Jahrgangskollegin ihn mit ihren Worten zumindest ein bisschen triezen wollte, er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er, während er flog, ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit spürte, das nichts mit dem Besen unter ihm zu tun hatte. Lily drückte ihm die Daumen – Lily wollte, dass er gewann – Lily sah ihm zu. Alleine der Gedanke half ihm, seine Sorgen, die ihn noch während des letzten Spiels gequält hatten, hinter sich zu lassen, und Manöver zu vollführen, die er nicht einmal im Training wirklich beherrscht hatte.

Der Spielstand reflektierte die verbesserte Leistung der Gryffindors zum Match gegen Hufflepuff, schon bald führten sie siebzig zu zwanzig, wobei James drei der Tore geschossen hatte, doch gerade, als er seine vierte Chance knapp verschoss, hörte er ein Raunen von der Menge unter ihm aufsteigen. Hastig wandte er den Kopf, während er sich nur halbherzig bemühte, dem ebenfalls abgelenkten Ravenclaw-Jäger den Quaffel wieder abzunehmen.

Andrew war in den Sturzflug gegangen und jagte wie ein Blitz dem kleinen, goldenen Schimmer hinterher, der sich an den Torstangen der Gryffindors versteckt hielt, während der Ravenclaw-Sucher, weit abgeschlagen, verzweifelt versuchte, aufzuholen. Für einige Sekunden sah es nach einem sicheren Sieg für Gryffindor aus, doch dann schien der Schnatz die viele Aufmerksamkeit förmlich zu spüren, und schoss zu den Tribünen davon, aus dem Sichtfeld aller Spieler.

James spürte einen Stich der Enttäuschung und wandte sich wieder dem Kampf um Tore zu, doch Andrew schien aus der kleinen Episode Zuversicht gewonnen zu haben, denn er grinste, als er wieder über das Spielgeschehen aufstieg, um weiter Ausschau zu halten. Dass Claire ihm in einem waghalsigen Manöver beide Daumen nach oben zeigte, bevor sie fast von einem der Klatscher getroffen wurde, weil sie ihren Schläger nicht mehr im richtigen Griff hielt, schien sein Selbstvertrauen nur noch zu steigern, auch wenn James sich ein wenig fragte, wieso.

Fünf Tore für Gryffindor und drei für Ravenclaw später hoffte James, dass Andrew bald Erfolg haben und das Spiel beenden würde, denn es war kalter, eisiger Wind aufgekommen, dessen Wirkung durch ihre rasante Jagd auf den Besen nur verstärkt wurde. Auch die schwachen Strahlen der Wintersonne halfen nicht, ihn wieder aufzuwärmen, und mittlerweile glaubte James, dass seine Wangenmuskulatur in einer Position festgefroren wäre.

„Da!“

Der Schrei riss ihn aus seiner Kältestarre, und er drehte seinen Besen, um die Situation zu überblicken. Andrew war wieder in den Sturzflug gegangen, steiler und waghalsiger als jemals zuvor, doch der Suche der Ravenclaws hatte den Schnatz ebenfalls entdeckt und jagte von einer Position ein kleines Stück über James darauf zu.

Noch war Andrew im Vorteil, aber der Ravenclaw holte langsam aber sicher auf, und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde traf James eine Entscheidung, beschleunigte seinen Besen, um dem gegnerischen Sucher den Weg abzuschneiden. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass er das tun würde – selbst er nicht – und der Ravenclaw erschrak sichtlich, als James am Rande seines Sichtfeldes auftauchte und seine Flugbahn kreuzte.

James hatte richtig geschätzt, es kam zu keinem Zusammenstoß – aber der Sucher zögerte, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und bremste seinen Besen. Das war der entscheidende Vorteil, den Andrew brauchte – den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später reckte er seine Faust in die Luft, zwischen seinen Fingern konnte James die Flügel des Schnatzes schlagen sehen.

„JA!“ Er brüllte, und bemerkte erst, als er den Schrei hörte, dass er aus seiner eigenen Kehle kam, während er seinen Besen landete und gemeinsam mit Andrew von seinen Teamkollegen überfallen wurde. Emily hing an seinem Hals und schluchzte fast, während er ihr bedröppelt den Rücken streichelte, eine schwierige Aufgabe, wenn Claire gerade seine und Andrews Hände in die Höhe stemmte, um ihren Sieg zu feiern. Es war kein Foul gewesen – er wusste, es war kein Foul gewesen – und Madame Hooch konnte so missbilligend dreinsehen, wie sie wollte. Sie hatten gewonnen. Sie hatten gewonnen, und sie hatten noch immer eine Chance auf die Meisterschaft, und sie hatten so hoch gewonnen, dass sie nun einen Punktevorsprung vor Slytherin hatten – auch wenn diese erst ein Match hinter sich gebracht hatten.

 

Der große Sieger des Quidditch-Matches Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw zu sein, befreite James allerdings nicht von mundaneren Problemen wie seinen Hausaufgaben oder den anstehenden Prüfungen (auch wenn Professor McGonagall wahrscheinlich versucht gewesen war, sie ihm zu erlassen, so, wie sie ihn und Emily in der nächsten Verwandlungsstunde angesehen hatte). Ein anderes Thema, um das er sich kümmern musste, war der Valentinstag, wenig mehr als eine Woche nach ihrem Quidditch-Spiel. Sollte er ihr etwas kaufen? Oder nicht? Etwas kleines, etwas großes, nur eine Karte? Er wusste es einfach nicht.

In dem Monat, seit sie sich schließlich ausgesprochen hatten, war Lily zwar freundlich mit ihm umgegangen, aber das tat sie mit so gut wie allen Gryffindors – mit der möglichen Ausnahme von Sirius Black, dem sie hin und wieder misstrauische Blicke zuwarf, wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihm wegen seinem gefährlichen Streich noch immer nicht verziehen hatte. Er wusste zwar, was er für sie fühlte, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch sie wusste, dass er nicht aufgegeben hatte, jetzt, wo er begann, Fortschritte zu erzielen – aber er zweifelte daran, dass es eine gute Idee war, ihr seine Zuneigung auch noch unter die Nase zu reiben.

Fakt war, sie zeigte keinerlei Interesse an ihm, und Lily... nun ja, Lily war nicht gerade schüchtern, und wenn sie an ihm interessiert wäre, dann wäre da keine Angst vor einer Ablehnung, die sie überwinden musste, immerhin wusste die ganze Schule, dass er sie mochte. Wenn sie also noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte... nun, diese Tatsache war eigentlich sehr beredt.

Er seufzte... kein Valentinstagsgeschenk für sie, nur eine Kleinigkeit für seine Mutter, für Emily und für Florence, auch wenn sein Geschenk für Florence vor allem daraus bestand, dass er Remus bei seiner Planung für seine große Überraschung helfen wollte.

Am Morgen des Valentinstags saßen sie alle zusammen in der Großen Halle und betrachteten, mit verschiedenen Graden der Missbilligung, das zartrosa Konfetti, das von der Decke regnete, und den pinken Schimmer, den der Morgenhimmel angenommen hatte. Selbst Remus, der ja eigentlich glücklich in einer Beziehung war und deswegen weniger Grund als andere hatte, diesen Tag zu hassen, wirkte griesgrämig, und seine Miene hellte sich erst auf, als Florence die Große Halle betrat und er aufstand, um sie zu begrüßen.

James konzentrierte sich stoisch darauf, seinen Toast möglichst gleichmäßig mit Marmelade zu bestreichen, bis Sirius ihm – nicht besonders sanft – den Ellbogen in die Seite rammte. „Krone!“

Er blickte auf und hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja?“

„Sieh mal an den Lehrertisch.“

James hatte zwar wirklich kein Bedürfnis, mehr Übelkeit erregende Dekoration zu sehen, trotzdem folgte er dem ausgestreckten Finger seines Freundes und sah, wie Dumbledore, McGonagall und Lovejoy, in verschiedenen Stadien der Übernächtigung, am Lehrertisch Platz nahmen und der Schulleiter eine übergroße Kanne Kaffee herumgehen ließ. Dass Lovejoy ein wenig später zum Frühstück kam, war während dem letzten Schuljahr zu einem gewohnten Anblick geworden, aber Dumbledore... Dumbledore kam immer als einer der ersten, und ging als letzter, da er ja auch keine Stunden hatte, zu denen er nach dem Frühstück pünktlich sein musste. Selbst wenn James verschlafen hatte, hatte er immer noch am Tisch gesessen und ihm zugezwinkert, bevor er sich wieder der Lektüre des einen oder anderen obskuren Magazins widmete.

Dumbledore zu spät... das war eine Neuheit. „Was meinst du, wo sie waren?“, fragte Sirius neugierig, und James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

In diesem Moment rauschten die Posteulen durch die großen Fenster herein, und James hob den Kopf, suchte automatisch nach dem Vogel seiner Eltern, bevor er erkannte, dass nur der Tagesprophet für Remus an ihren Teil des Tisches geliefert werden würde. Da ihr Freund gerade damit beschäftigt war, sich sein Frühstück mit Florence am Hufflepufftisch zu teilen, steckte Sirius das Geld in den Lederbeutel und nahm die Zeitung entgegen, bevor er sich den Sportteil daraus stibitzte, bevor James eine Chance dazu hatte.

Missmutig nahm er die traurigen Reste des Tagespropheten in die Hand und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Titelblatt – und erstarrte. _Kampf von Todessern und Auroren in Wales. Mehr auf Seite Drei._

Hastig blätterte er um und betrachtete die bewegten Bilder von zerstörten Häusern, über denen Rauchschwaden aufstiegen, und ein Portrait von Dumbledore, in dem er seinen Zauberstab auf einen gefesselten Todesser richtete.  _Angriff von Todessern in Wales... fünf Verletzte, aber keine Verluste dank des Eingreifens von Albus Dumbledore... zwei Todesser gefasst... mehrere Widerstandskämpfer am Gefecht beteiligt._

James reichte die Zeitung an Sirius weiter, sobald er jeden Artikel zum Thema Angriff in Wales verschlungen hatte. „Meinst du, McGonagall und Lovejoy waren auch dort?“

Sirius schnaubte. „Natürlich. Oder meinst du, sie haben bei Madame Rosmerta eine Party gefeiert, während Dumbledore sein Leben riskiert?“

James nickte langsam – so, wie Sirius es formuliert hatte, kam er sich vor wie ein Idiot, weil er überhaupt gefragt hatte. „Dann war Dorcas wahrscheinlich auch dort“, fügte er hinzu, und einen Moment später kam ihm eine Idee und er machte ein paar Schritte den Tisch entlang bis zu dem Platz, an dem Lily saß, die Zeitung in der Hand.

„Morgen“, meinte er, und sie blickte überrascht auf, gemeinsam mit Emily, die sich allerdings schnell wieder ihrer – offensichtlich interessanteren – Kaffeetasse zuwandte. 

„Was willst du?“, fragte sie, mit einem Hauch ihrer früheren Feindseligkeit in ihrer Stimme, doch er machte nicht den Fehler, darauf einzugehen, sondern reichte ihr nur stumm den Tagespropheten, an der richtigen Stelle aufgeschlagen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Überschrift sah, und stumm nahm sie ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand, während er zusah, wie ihr Blick über die Zeilen raste. Sie kam ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls zu derselben Schlussfolgerung wie er, denn sie sah ihn aus besorgten Augen an. „Meinst du, Dorcas war dort? Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut.“

James nickte langsam. „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie gegen Du-weißt-schon-war kämpft. Es ist nur logisch anzunehmen, dass sie das dann auch tut...“

„Meinst du, sie haben organisierte Kampfgruppen, wie die Patrouillen auf Hogwarts?“

Sie wisperte nur, doch trotzdem rasteten in diesem Moment die Synapsen in James' Gehirn ein, und er begriff, was ihm, seit er Dorcas getroffen hatte, entgangen war, verband ihre Erzählung mit einer Erinnerung vom Beginn des Schuljahres. „Wahrscheinlich. Immerhin hat der Orden des Phönix zu Beginn des Schuljahres versucht, neue Mitglieder zu rekrutieren.“

„Der Orden des Phönix?“

James nickte. „Ja. Die Organisation, die gegen Voldemort kämpft, und die Dumbledore anführt. Immerhin ist der Phönix sein Tier.“

 


	48. Valentinstag

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 48: Valentinstag**

Alleine der Gedanke an den Valentinstag machte Remus nervös, und trotz all der Mühe, die er sich gemacht hatte, trotz all der Vorbereitungen, war sein Magen ein bleischwerer Klumpen, als am vierzehnten Februar der Wecker klingelte und ihn gnadenlos in die Große Halle zum Frühstück hinunterschickte. Nachdem die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres abgesagt worden waren, gab es Limits für die Dinge, die ein kreativer Freund für seine Freundin arrangieren konnte, um sie zu überraschen. Von James und Sirius wusste Remus, dass früher Madam Puddifoots sehr beliebt gewesen war, aber das war jetzt keine Option, und deswegen musste er selbst für eine romantische Atmosphäre und einen schönen Abend sorgen.

Zu seiner Freude hatten seine Freunde sein Dilemma erkannt, sogar James, der noch immer ein wenig eifersüchtig wirkte, und sich daran gemacht, ihn zu unterstützen. Gemeinsam hatten sie einen Plan entwickelt, der den Abend sowohl für ihn als auch für Florence perfekt machen würde, auch wenn Remus diesmal alles, das er zu sich nahm, auf Liebestränke kontrollieren würde. Sicher war eben sicher.

Gemeinsam mit den anderen Rumtreibern schlurfte er die Treppen hinunter in die Große Halle, wo sie am Gryffindor-Tisch Platz nahmen, doch Remus konnte nicht wirklich still sitzen. Alle paar Sekunden warf er einen Blick hinüber zur Eingangstür, durch die Florence kommen würde, auch wenn seine Sicht von dem herzförmigen Konfetti, das von der Decke regnete, behindert wurde. Da! Da war sie!

Hastig erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, bevor er sich besann und, bemüht, ruhig und nicht aufgeregt zu wirken, Florence ihren Weg zu ihrem Platz am Hufflepufftisch abschnitt. „Guten Morgen.“

Augenblicklich hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, bevor sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn küsste, ein wenig leidenschaftlicher als gewöhnlich. „Guten Morgen.“

Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch, zumindest für einen Moment, bevor sie Konfetti in seinen Haaren entdeckte und mit einem Lachen begann, es herauszupicken, wahrscheinlich mehr, um ihn streicheln zu können, als weil sie wirklich dachte, dass es etwas brachte.

„Möchtest du... möchtest du dich zu mir setzen?“, fragte sie schließlich, und er nickte, folgte ihr hinüber zum Hufflepufftisch, wo ein paar ihrer Kollegen bereitwillig für ihn Platz machten. Während sie ihr Frühstück teilten, plauderten sie über den Tag, über ihre Stunden, über das Wetter, über jedes Thema außer dem, das Remus eigentlich ansprechen wollte, bis es schon fast Zeit war, sich auf den Weg in den Unterricht zu machen und ihm eigentlich keine andere Wahl mehr blieb. „Hast du... hast du heute Abend Zeit?“

„Klar“, entgegnete sie, und er meinte, einen Hauch von Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme zu hören, so als ob sie ihn dafür beschuldigen wollte, dass er ihr manchmal absagte, während sie immer für ihn da war.

„Wollen wir uns dann gegen Sieben in der Eingangshalle treffen?“, fragte er, und sie nickte, ihr Gesicht voll freudiger Erwartung. „Und... ähm... könntest du das Abendessen auslassen?“

Sie strahlte, begriff sofort, was er damit sagen wollte. „Für dich immer.“ Auch wenn ein schelmischer Unterton in ihrer Stimme lag, ihre Worte berührten ihn trotzdem, und er nahm sich umso fester vor, seinem Plan für den heutigen Abend zu folgen, als er sie hörte.

Der Schultag verging in einem Wirbel aus Vorfreude und Furcht, und bevor er Zeit hatte, sich zu besinnen, Zeit hatte, seine Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bringen, stand er in der Eingangshalle, in seinem besten Schulumhang, und wartete, dass Florence auftauchen würde. Obwohl es nur ein paar Minuten waren, hatte er genug Zeit, in seinem Kopf alle möglichen Horroszenarien zu spinnen, von einem Überfall auf sie bis zu ihrer Erklärung, dass sie zum Valentinstag lieber mit jemand anderem ausgehen wollte, und nicht mit einem Werwolf.

Seiner Erleichterung war fast sichtbar, als sie die Treppe aus den Kellern heraufkam, noch schöner als sonst, wenn er sie sah, die Haare hochgesteckt und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Hey.“

„Hey“, entgegnete er und küsste sie, ignorierte die anderen Schüler, die auf dem Weg zum Abendessen oder zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume waren, bevor er ihr seinen Arm anbot und sie sich bei ihm unterhakte.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte sie schließlich, als sie schon die Haupttreppe erklommen hatten, und Remus grinste, ein übermütiger Gesichtsausdruck, der mehr zu Sirius als zu ihm passte.

„Das ist eine Überraschung, und abgesehen davon würdest du den Raum ohnehin nicht wiedererkennen.“

„Nicht wiedererkennen?“, wiederholte sie, offensichtlich neugierig, und er biss sich auf die Lippen, als er bemerkte, dass er einen Teil seiner Überraschung bereits verraten hatte.

„Mehr verrate ich nicht!“, entgegnete er, und sie lachte, offensichtlich unbeeindruckt von seiner Ankündigung. Während des ganzen Weges die Treppen nach oben hörte sie nicht auf, ihm Fragen zu stellen und ihn um Hinweise zu betteln, und je länger ihr Spiel ging, desto mehr gefallen fand er daran, mehr zu wissen als sie.

Doch schließlich hatten sie die richtige Tür, ein paar Stockwerke unter der Spitze des Astronomieturms, erreicht, und Remus hielt gemeinsam mit Florence inne, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog. Für einen Moment sah sie überrascht aus, als er ihn auf sie richtete, doch sein beruhigendes Lächeln schien die gewünschte Wirkung zu haben. „Mach die Augen zu“, wisperte er, und dann fügte er leise hinzu: „ _Obscuro._ “

Die Augenbinde tauchte auf wie gewünscht, verhinderte, dass sie etwas sehen konnte, selbst wenn sie schummelte, und mit einem nonverbalen _Alohomora_ öffnete er die Tür zu dem Raum, den er und seine Freunde am Vortag vorbereitet hatten. Das erste, was er bemerkte, war der Geruch, und Florence schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er hörte, wie sie tief die Luft einsog, um herauszufinden, was hier so duftete.

Er wusste selbst nicht, was Tinky die Hauselfe für sie gezaubert hatte, außer ein paar süßen Kleinigkeiten an einem Tisch für zwei neben dem Fenster, den er verwandelt hatte, standen dort nur leere, goldene Teller und Kelche wie in der Großen Halle.

Vorsichtig führte er sie ein paar Schritte weiter, in das Zimmer hinein, seine Hände an ihren Schultern, und schloss und versiegelte die Tür hinter ihnen – Remus hatte keine Lust, einem verirrten Erstklässler zu erklären, was genau sie hier machten. Als zusätzliche Sicherheitsvorkehrung trug er ein Exemplar des Zwei-Wege-Spiegels in der Tasche, und seine Freunde überwachten in ihrem Schlafsaal die Karte des Rumtreibers, damit sie nicht zufällig von patrouillierenden Lehrern erwischt wurden.

Sorgfältig, damit sie nicht fiel oder am Tisch anschlug, dirigierte er sie auf ihren Stuhl, bevor er mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs die magischen Kerzen entzündete und sie über ihnen schweben ließ. Dann ließ er die Augenbinde verschwinden und sie keuchte auf.

Das ehemalige Klassenzimmer war kaum mehr zu erkennen, die Rumtreiber und er hatten gemeinsam die vielen Tische und Stühle nach draußen getragen, die Tafel verschwinden lassen, und genügend Wärmezauber auf den Raum gelegt, um ihn auf eine angenehme Temperatur zu bringen. Durch die Fenster schien der Mond herein, dankenswerterweise nicht voll – Remus wusste nicht, wie er Florence seine Abwesenheit am Valentinstag hätte erklären sollen – die Sterne funkelten und die Wände, zuvor rau und kahl, waren nun mit Wandteppichen bedeckt.

Für einen Moment ließ Florence ihren Blick über all die Mühe wandern, die Remus sich gemacht hatte, dann blickte sie zu ihm hoch und lächelte. Er hatte jegliche Art von Pink in der Dekoration vermieden, aber auf dem Tisch stand eine Vase mit roten Rosen, von denen er vom Halloweenball her wusste, dass sie sie mochte, und an den Fenstern hingen Blumengirlanden.

„Das ist... wow“, stellte sie schließlich fest, noch immer verwundert über die Mühe, die er sich gemacht hatte, und er lächelte, ein wenig verlegen über ihre Reaktion – noch immer war er es nicht gewohnt, dass seine Anstrengungen wirklich gewürdigt wurden, und das Lob war ihm fast peinlich. Jeder Junge hätte doch dasselbe für seine Freundin getan, oder nicht?

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte er schließlich, um von dem Thema abzulenken, und sie lächelte wissend, kannte ihn ganz offensichtlich gut genug, um seine Reaktion richtig zu deuten.

„Ja – immerhin hab ich extra das Abendessen für dich ausfallen lassen.“

Er grinste, bevor er schließlich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, ihr gegenüber, Platz nahm, und die Stoffserviette aufnahm, sie auffaltete, und sich auf den Schoß legte. Florence folgte seinem Beispiel, und kaum war sie damit fertig, sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, erschien die Vorspeise, Salat, auf den Tellern, gemeinsam mit Krügen von Kürbissaft und Butterbier – nicht sehr französisch, aber das warme Butterbier war, nach der klirrenden Februarkälte auf den Gängen, umso willkommener.

Florence, wie von Neuem überrascht, sah sich alle paar Bissen fasziniert um, bevor sie ihn dann wieder anlächelte, mit diesem zärtlichen Ausdruck, der ihm Hoffnung für den zweiten Teil seines Planes machte.

Kurz vor dem Hauptgang schlich seine Hand über den Tisch und schummelte sich über ihre, streichelte vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über ihre weiche Haut, ein fast surreales Gefühl, hier, in diesem ehemaligen Klassenzimmer. Remus war eigentlich kein romantischer Mensch, und wenn er seine Mutter in den Ferien dabei erwischte, Muggelliebesfilme im Fernsehen zu sehen, dann schüttelte er eigentlich nur den Kopf, weil er die Anziehungskraft dieser immer gleichen Machwerke nicht verstand. Aber hier und jetzt... das hier war perfekt, und ein Teil von ihm begriff nun diese Sehnsucht, jetzt, wo sie für ihn in Erfüllung gegangen war.

Abrupt nahm er sich vor, sich bei Tinky zu bedanken und ihr... naja, eben eines von diesen Dingen zu schenken, die Hauselfen eben gerne mochten, dafür, dass sie dieses Erlebnis für ihn möglich gemacht hatte. Der Abend war bis jetzt einfach nur wundervoll, auch wenn immer wieder Erinnerungen an ihr erstes, desaströses Treffen zu Beginn des Schuljahres auftauchten, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie in ihm hochstiegen, schob er sie wieder in die Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses zurück, wo sie auch hingehörten.

Dass er sich angeregt mit Florence unterhielt, half ihm dabei, ihr Lächeln und das Strahlen in ihren Augen noch mehr. Sie schien ihm und seinen Freunden vollkommen verziehen zu haben, das zeigte die Art, wie sie nicht nur mit ihm, sondern auch den Rumtreibern umging, und es machte ihn dankbar. Wahrscheinlich würden sie nie die allerbesten Freunde sein, aber sie verstanden sich recht gut, und Florence war oft Teil ihrer freundschaftlichen Geplänkel, oder der zahlreichen Schneeballschlachten, die sie in den letzten Monaten veranstaltet hatten.

Sie lächelte zu ihm hinüber, als der letzte Gang vor dem Dessert verschwand, und Remus spürte, wie seine Anspannung wuchs. Bei allen anderen Gerichten hatte Remus Tinky freie Hand gelassen, weil er sich nicht so wirklich sicher war, was Florence mochte, aber ihre Vorlieben bei Süßigkeiten kannte er...

Vor ihnen tauchte je ein kleines, verschlossenes Glas auf, und Florence musterte es neugierig, gemeinsam mit dem einsamen Dessertlöffel, der noch neben ihrem Teller lag. „Was ist das?“, fragte sie, und er grinste.

„Mach es auf.“

Sie folgte seinem Vorschlag, und entdeckte noch warmen Schokoladenkuchen im Inneren, den sie verzückt betrachtete, ein Ausdruck, der sich noch steigerte, als sie den ersten Löffel nahm. „Mh... der ist toll.“

Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, verbreiterte sich sein Grinsen, und einen Moment später wusste sie auch, wieso – sie hatte die flüssige Schokolade im Inneren des Kuchens entdeckt, und er hatte die Freude, neben seiner eigenen Portion auch noch den entrückten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Freundin zu betrachten. Wenige Minuten später, nachdem er Florence noch einige Löffel von seinem eigenen Kuchen abgetreten hatte, standen sie gemeinsam am Fenster und blickten auf die noch immer verschneiten Ländereien hinunter, denen der Mond einen zauberhaften Schimmer gab.

Fast zögerlich, mit einer Scheu, die er seit dem Weihnachtsball, als sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten, nicht mehr gespürt hatte, schlang Remus seinen Arm um Florence, und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, schmiegte sich näher an ihn...

„Danke“, flüsterte sie leise, und er sah zu ihr hinunter, wandte sich ihr zu und richtete seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht statt auf die nächtliche Landschaft.

„Nicht“, entgegnete er, und sie lächelte zu ihm hoch, bevor er seine Finger an ihre Wange und seine Stirn an die ihre legte. Für einen Moment schwiegen sie, während die Nervosität, die Remus während der letzten Stunden erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, wieder in ihm aufwallte, doch dann nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Ich liebe dich“, wisperte er, so leise, dass er es selbst kaum hören konnte, doch Florence hatte ihn verstanden, das sah er an dem verräterischen Schimmer in ihren Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, entgegnete sie, leise, bevor sie sich reckte und ihn küsste, bevor er ihr antworten konnte.


	49. Seine Pflicht

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 49: Seine Pflicht**

Auch wenn es für ihn zum Dauerzustand wurde, Severus war froh, dass er sich wieder mit Lily versöhnt hatte. Sie war eine angenehme, beruhigende Präsenz an seiner Seite, und er fühlte sich gelassener und ausgeglichener, wenn er nur über die Haustische hinweg zu ihr hinübersehen konnte, wie sie an ihrem Platz saß und gemeinsam mit Emily ihren Kaffee trank. Sie lernten gemeinsam, sie unterhielten sich, sie lachten gemeinsam, und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn ansah und grinste, fühlte er, wie etwas in ihm schmolz, begriff er, dass er sie noch immer liebte, egal, was er tat, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er keine Chance bei ihr hatte und sie das nie herausfinden durfte. Sie war wie ein leuchtendes Feuer, auf das er, die Motte, immer näher zugetrieben wurde, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ihn am Schluss töten wurde.

Auf der anderen Seite stand die Dunkelheit, die Briefe, die er immer wieder von Lucius erhielt, in denen er über seine Verbindungen zum Dunklen Lord berichtete, über dessen Pläne und Aufträge, und ihn bat, sich ihm anzuschließen. Lily würde niemals gutheißen, was er tat, das wusste er, aber ein Teil von ihm wollte sich diese Option offen halten, spürte, dass dort eine Zukunft für ihn lag, die er in Lilys Welt niemals haben würde. Dort würde er immer Schniefellus bleiben, der merkwürdige Slytherin mit der abgetragenen Kleidung, den niemand respektierte oder gar mochte. Aber Lily... von ihr ging eine Faszination aus, der er sich nicht entziehen konnte – und solange sie lebte, so lange würde er hoffen, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber den ersten Schritt tun? Nein.

Der Valentinstag kam und ging, und obwohl er mit sich gerungen hatte, überlegt hatte, was er ihr schenken konnte, so war das einzige, was er tat, sie anzulächeln und ihr einen schönen Tag zu wünschen. Keine Rose, keine kitschige Karte, nur der Gruß eines Freundes, oder zumindest dachte er das. Von ihr kam auch nichts, nur das Angebot, wieder einmal gemeinsam zu brauen, auf das er freudig einging – er wollte einige Tränke aus dem Buch ausprobieren, das sie ihm geschenkt hatte, und bei denen es ihn in den Fingern juckte, mit ihnen zu experimentieren und sie zu verbessern.

Einer von ihnen hatte es ihm besonders angetan, ein Gebräu, mit dem ein stark beschädigter Körper, in dem aber noch eine Seele hauste, zu seiner ursprünglichen Form regeneriert werden konnte. Er war sehr schwierig zu brauen, ungeheuer kompliziert, und benötigte einige höchst persönliche Zutaten der Person, für die er gedacht war, aber die Herausforderung reizte ihn, und Lily konnte ihm dabei helfen.

Dass er den Trank nicht nur um seiner selbst willen braute, wegen der Faszination, die von ihm ausging, konnte er ihr hingegen nicht sagen. Er hatte ein Päckchen bekommen, von Lucius Malfoy, das eine versiegelte Schriftrolle enthielt, bedeckt mit einer unregelmäßigen, ganz offensichtlich selten benutzten Handschrift... die ihm den Auftrag gab, einen Trank zu finden, der den Körper regenerierte. Lilys Buch war eine ausgezeichnete Basis dafür, und die Arbeit machte ihm Spaß, während sie ganz offensichtlich nicht wirklich begriff, was er vor hatte. Sie war gut in Zaubertränke, geschickt darin, die Zutaten perfekt vorzubereiten, und Severus war froh, dass er ihre Hilfe hatte, ohne sie hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft. Aber das tiefere, fast instinktive Verständnis für die Zusammenhänge und Wirkungen eines Trankes, das er besaß, schon seit er mit dem Fach begonnen hatte, ging ihr ab.

Wo er sich sonst manchmal darüber geärgert hatte, dass er ihr, egal, wie er es zu erklären versuchte, nicht klarmachen konnte, was ihn an dem Fach so sehr bewegte und faszinierte, war er jetzt froh darüber, als sie wieder in einem alten Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern standen und er mit der Basis für den Trank begann. Sie hatten den Raum gewechselt, sie wollten beide nicht, dass James Potter wieder auftauchen und ihnen eine Szene machen würde, auch wenn er sich jetzt entschuldigt hatte, so hatten sie beide doch noch ihre Zweifel an seiner Ehrlichkeit. Persönlich glaubte Severus, dass eher die Hölle zufrieren würde, als dass Potter und Black bereuten, was sie getan hatten, aber Lily... Lily glaubte an das Gute im Menschen. Manchmal wollte er sie dafür hassen und sie schütteln, versuchen, ihr klarzumachen, was für kleinliche Tyrannen die beiden waren, aber dann besann er sich wieder, und seufzte nur innerlich.

Dass Lily nur das Gute in anderen Menschen sah, war der Grund, wieso sie sich noch mit ihm abgab, Zeit mit ihm verbrachte und ihn gegenüber anderen Schülern verteidigte, wenn sie ihm wieder einmal vorwarfen, ein Todesser zu sein. Eigentlich hatte er also nicht das Recht, ihr deswegen böse zu sein, wo er doch so sehr von dieser Eigenschaft profitierte... aber manchmal wäre es doch angenehm gewesen, eine ein bisschen differenziertere Sichtweise von ihr zu hören.

Gemeinsam mit ihr beugte er sich über einen der ehemaligen Schultische, auf dem sie die Zutaten, die man vor Beginn des Trankes vorbereiten konnte, vor sich ausgebreitet hatten. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über die Früchte ihrer Arbeit wandern, die Stirn gerunzelt, die Lippen zusammengekniffen, während er überlegte.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte er schließlich und tippte die geschnittene Weidenrinde mit seinem Messer an. „Ist sie fein genug, oder sollen wir die Stücke noch einmal durchschneiden?“

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was steht im Rezept?“

Er verkniff sich ein Lachen – Lily wollte sich immer so sehr an das Rezept halten, dass es manchmal absurd war, wahrscheinlich, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was die einzelnen Zutaten eigentlich machten und wie sie miteinander reagierten. „Gar nichts – die Weidenrinde ist im Original nicht enthalten. Aber wenn wir uns an das Rezept halten, wird derjenige, dessen Körper wir regenerieren wollen, unglaubliche Schmerzen haben, so ähnlich wie wenn deine Knochen mit Skele-Wachs wiederhergestellt werden. Deswegen die Weidenrinde... sie hat bekannte, medizinische Wirkungen, und eine davon ist es, Schmerzen zu lindern.“

„Davon hab ich noch nie gehört, zumindest nicht in Zaubertränke.“

Jetzt lachte er wirklich. „Natürlich hast du schon davon gehört.“

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Hab ich wieder einmal etwas im Unterricht verpasst?“

„Nein – aber du hast sicher von deinen Eltern irgendwann Aspirin bekommen.“

Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn an. „Severus... das ist genial.“

Ihr Lob tat ihm gut, auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie nicht wusste, _wie_ genial seine Idee, sich von der Muggelmedizin inspirieren zu lassen, war, und lächelte. „Danke. Und wenn ich es mir so überlege... schneid sie noch ein wenig kleiner.“

Lily nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit, und für einen Moment betrachtete er sie, ihre schlanken Finger, die roten Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen und die sie immer wieder mit einer unbewussten Handbewegung hinter die Ohren verbannte, bevor er sich von dem Anblick losriss und seinen silbernen Kessel, den er vor Jahren von seiner Mutter vererbt bekommen hatte, auf den Steinboden stellte und ein magisches Feuer darunter entfachte.

Wasser würde ihre Basis sein, weil Wasser ein grundlegender Bestandteil des menschlichen Körpers war... vorsichtig maß er eine Gallone ab und ließ sie in den Kessel gleiten, bevor er sich den anderen Zutaten zuwandte. Der größte Teil der Flüssigkeit würde sich während des Brauprozesses verflüchtigen, und nur eine kleine Phiole übrigbleiben, die man bei der Anwendung – äußerlicher Anwendung – wieder in Wasser verdünnen musste.

Er betrachtete das Wasser, während er Lilys Arbeit am Tisch lauschte, und gerade, als die ersten Bläschen begannen, sich auf dem Boden des Kessels zu formen, warf er die erste Zutat in den Kessel – das geschnittene Schweifhaar eines Einhorns. Wenn es alleine nach den magischen Fähigkeiten gegangen wäre, dann hätte er lieber Phönixtränen oder Einhornblut verwendet, aber das Eine war vollkommen unmöglich zu bekommen, und für das andere hätte er seine Seele verkaufen müssen – worauf Severus eigentlich verzichten konnte. Zwar wisperte eine kleine Stimme in der hintersten Ecke seines Kopfes, dass er gerade auf dem besten Weg war, das zu tun, aber er sagte ihr entschlossen, dass sie doch bitte die Schnauze halten sollte, und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Die nächsten Zutaten wanderten in den Kopf, eine nach der anderen, während Severus rührte und zählte, zählte und rührte, bis sie schließlich, weit nach der Uhrzeit, zu der sie eigentlich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein sollten, die erste Phase abgeschlossen hatten. Der Zaubertrank hatte genau die rauchende, purpurne Farbe, die er nach Severus' Schlussfolgerungen haben musste, und gemeinsam räumten sie ihr improvisiertes Labor auf, nachdem er die Flamme unter ihrem Kessel zu einem kaum sichtbaren Flackern reduziert hatte.

„Das sollte für den Moment reichen“, meinte er schließlich, und Lily nickte, mit offensichtlichem Stolz auf das, was sie geschafft hatten.

„Wann ist er fertig?“, fragte sie, und er überlegte für einen Moment.

„Er muss jetzt eine Woche ruhen, und danach fügen wir die letzten Zutaten hinzu... in drei Wochen, ungefähr, vielleicht ein bisschen weniger?“

Lily nickte. „Das klingt doch gut.“

Severus konnte nicht anders, als ihr zuzustimmen.

 

Die klirrende Kälte milderte sich ab, als der März heranrauschte, der Schnee auf den Ländereien schmolz und die ersten Frühlingsblumen ihre Köpfe aus der Erde streckten. Ihr Projekt ging gut voran, sie hatten es sogar im ersten Versuch geschafft, den Trank zu brauen, mit genau den zusätzlichen Eigenschaften, die Severus ihm verleihen wollte, und nachdem er das letzte Mal gerührt hatte, hatte er genau die Konsistenz und Farblosigkeit angenommen, die er vorausgesehen hatte. Der bewundernde Blick Lilys wärmte ihn mehr als das Feuer, und er lächelte. „Hier.“

Er reichte ihr eine vorbereitete Phiole und vorsichtig füllte sie den Trank hinein, verschüttete keinen Tropfen, ließ keinen Tropfen zurück, bevor sie den Korken in die Öffnung steckte und das kleine Gefäß neugierig betrachtete. „So viel Arbeit, für ein so kleines Ergebnis.“

Severus lachte. „Wir arbeiten nicht für das Ergebnis, sondern für die Wirkung... und die wird durchschlagend sein.“

Lily hob die Augenbrauen. „Hast du denn eine Idee, wie du den Trank ausprobieren kannst?“

_Verdammt verdammt verdammt._ Manchmal hasste er Lily dafür, wie sie ihn dazu verführte, seine Schutzmauern zu vernachlässigen.

„Nein – oder wüsstest du einen Zauberer, der so schwer verletzt ist? Aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er genauso wirken wird, wie ich mir das vorstelle.“

„Ach so...“ Ein wenig wirkte sie enttäuscht, und er hob innerlich die Brauen. „Aber wenn du ihn jemals verwendet, sagst du mir dann Bescheid? Das Ergebnis meiner Arbeit würde mich dann doch sehr interessieren.“

„Natürlich.“ _Den Teufel werde ich tun, und dich in die Nähe dieses Zauberers lassen, Lily. Für mich ist er vielleicht nicht gefährlich... aber für dich._

Der Brief, den er zwei Tage später erhielt, nachdem er Lucius von seinem Erfolg berichtet hatte, verstärkte seine Entschlossenheit nur, Lily von allem, das mit den Todessern zu tun hatte, fernzuhalten. Der Dunkle Lord war sehr zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit, und würde einige der Seinen schicken, um sich mit ihm zu treffen und die Phiole mit dem Trank aus dem Schloss zu holen. Dass er ein solches Risiko eingehen würde, zeigte Severus, wie wichtig seine Arbeit war, aber der Stolz darüber, geschätzt zu werden, ging unter seiner Angst fast unter... denn am ersten Samstag im März, an dem die Todesser nach Hogwarts kommen würden, hatte Lily Patrouille.

Wenn ihr irgendetwas passieren würde... er würde es sich niemals verzeihen können, und während er in die Kerker zu seinem verabredeten Treffpunkt mit den Todessern schlich, fühlte er eine Angst, die nichts mit seiner eigenen Sicherheit zu tun hatte. Lily... hoffentlich würden sie Lily nicht entdecken...

Er duckte sich in die Schatten der kalten, steinernen Mauern, während er wartete, und die Untätigkeit und das Nicht-Wissen machten ihn fast wahnsinnig. Er konnte nicht sagen, wo seine Kontakte waren, wo Lily war, ob sie eine Patrouille getroffen hatten oder nicht, ob er vielleicht erwischt werden würde... Langsam zwang er sich, seine verkrampfte linke Hand von der Phiole in seiner Tasche zu lösen, während seine rechte weiterhin seinen Zauberstab festhielt, bereit, anzugreifen oder sich zu verteidigen, falls sich die Notwendigkeit ergeben würde.

Dann bemühte er sich, ruhig und konzentriert zu bleiben, während die Stunden sich in die Länge zogen und die Kälte langsam unter seinen Umhang kroch... und trotzdem blieb er, wartete weiter, weil es andere gab, die sich auf ihn verließen. Wer das genau war, ob Lily oder der Dunkle Lord, ob er sie beschützen oder ihm helfen wollte, das wusste er nicht... aber es war seine Pflicht, hier im Dunkeln zu stehen und zu warten, und er würde sie erfüllen, komme was da wolle.


	50. Unter Hogwarts

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 50: Unter Hogwarts**

Die Stimmung im Schloss war merkwürdig, als der Frühling begann, seine ersten, zarten Fühler in den Norden Schottlands auszustrecken. Obwohl die Sonne schien, die Wiesen auf den Ländereien wieder grün wurden und der Schnee schmolz, wirkte sogar das Zwitschern der Vögel blass und nicht so fröhlich wie in den letzten Jahren. Lily fühlte sich sehr an den letzten Sommer erinnert, der nichts von seiner üblichen Wärme mitgebracht und ganz Großbritannien in Nebel ertränkt hatte – ein Sommer, der nur mehr Krieg brachte, und kaum Hoffnung.

Obwohl die Lehrer und der Schulleiter sich bemühten, in Hogwarts das Gefühl von Sicherheit zu vermitteln, war die Gefahr doch allgegenwärtig. Noch immer patrouillierte Lily alle paar Nächte durch die Korridore, noch immer waren die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden abgesagt, noch immer wurden die Ländereien schwer von Auroren bewacht. Die Veranstaltungen und Projekte, die Dumbledore sich ausdachte, um sie alle von der Situation abzulenken, verfehlten bei Lily ihre gewünschte Wirkung vollkommen. Natürlich, sie ging gerne mit Emily in die Höhle unter dem Schloss schwimmen, ja, das Koboldsteinturnier machte Spaß – aber das vertrieb doch nicht die Angst um geliebte Menschen, sondern versteckte sie nur ein wenig!

Der Mensch, der ihr im Moment am meisten Sorgen machte, waren tatsächlich nicht ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester – sie waren nur drei Muggel unter vielen – sondern Severus. Artikel im Tagespropheten sprachen gerüchteweise davon, dass Lucius Malfoy einer der neuen Todesser von Du-weißt-schon-wem wäre, und sie wusste, Severus hatte früher viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht... Lucius hatte ihn unterstützt und behütet, als er noch Vertrauensschüler in Slytherin gewesen war, und sie wusste, ihre Verbindung war nie ganz abgerissen. Was, wenn Severus... wenn er Severus angesprochen hatte und ihn dazu überreden wollte, beizutreten?

Natürlich würde er sich ihnen niemals anschließen, dazu war Severus viel zu nett, viel zu gut, und wusste zu genau, was sie von den Todessern hielt... oder doch nicht? So sicher sie sich auch sein wollte, ein kleiner, nagender Rest von Zweifel blieb, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, wieso man sich einer solchen Gruppierung anschließen wollte, genauso, wie sie nicht begriff, wie Severus mit diesen schrecklichen Slytherins befreundet sein konnte.

Sie seufzte. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie Severus verstand... und manchmal drang etwas Fremdes an die Oberfläche, etwas Dunkles, das sie nicht kannte – nicht kennen wollte – und das ihr das Gefühl gab, dass mehr in Severus steckte, als man auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte. Vielleicht sogar mehr, als sie in ihm sehen konnte, nicht nur die anderen Gryffindors. Lily seufzte erneut, während sie sich im belebten Gemeinschaftsraum umsah.

Ein Aspekt von Severus' Abneigung hatte sie, nachdem er ihr von Sirius Blacks Mordversuch erzählt hatte, nicht mehr losgelassen – wie war es dazu gekommen? Und war die Geschichte, die er erzählte, wirklich die Richtige, oder war es die von Black und Potter? Nachdem sie mit James geredet hatte, war sie sich nicht sicher, also hatte sie, nach langem Zögern, beschlossen, mit Sirius Black darüber zu sprechen, auch wenn sie ihn noch immer nicht wirklich leiden konnte. Und jetzt wollten sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen, bevor sie und James sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machen würden, zu ihrer Patrouille mit Dorcas.

„Hey“, meinte schließlich eine Stimme von den Treppen, kaum zu hören über dem Tumult, den die jüngeren Schüler veranstalteten, und sie sah auf. Sirius Black kam auf sie zu und ließ sich in einen der weichen Stühle neben ihr fallen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog. „ _Muffliato_ “, murmelte er, und Lily sah, wie sich ein paar der Schüler auf der Suche nach der Quelle des Summens umblickten, bevor sie schließlich mit den Schultern zuckten und sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zuwandten.

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen“, stellte er leise fest, und Lily hoffte, dass er sich nicht zu genau an die letzte Gelegenheit erinnerte, zu der sie sich unterhalten hatten, damals, zu Beginn des Schuljahres. Sirius war betrunken gewesen, zumindest noch ein bisschen, und sie hatte ihn nach den geheimen Flüchen des Hauses Black gefragt, ohne Erfolg.

„Ja.“

Für einen Moment musterten sie sich über den kleinen Tisch hinweg, dann nickte er schließlich. „Lass mich raten. Es geht um Schniefellus und die Peitschende Weide.“

Sie spürte, wie ihr Kiefer sich verkrampfte, als er den Spitznamen, den Severus so sehr hasste, in den Mund nahm, und bevor sie sich besinnen konnte, hatte sie gesprochen. „Nenn ihn nicht so.“

Black hob die Augenbrauen. „Wieso?“

War es wirklich möglich, dass der Titel des nervigsten Mitschülers von Potter auf Black übergegangen war? „Weil er mein Freund ist, und ich nicht möchte, dass du ihn in meiner Gegenwart beschimpfst.“

Black schien ihre Worte abzuwägen, und wirkte für einen Moment so, als ober am Rande des Widerspruchs wäre, doch dann nickte er ruckartig. „Gut.“

Kein idealer Anfang für ihr Gespräch, und keine Basis für eine unvoreingenommene Beurteilung des Zwischenfalls; mittlerweile hatte Lily Zweifel daran, dass er wirklich bereute, was er getan hatte, wie Potter das behauptete. „Also?“

Er war intelligent genug, um nicht nachzufragen, was sie meinte, aber nicht klug genug, um nicht abschätzig zu schnauben. „Im Grunde war er ja selbst schuld.“

Wieder knirschte sie mit den Zähnen, sagte aber nichts, bedeutete ihm nur mit einer minimalistischen Geste, weiterzusprechen – wenn sie sich mehr bewegt hätte, hätte sie dem Drang nachgegeben, ihn zu ohrfeigen.

„Er hat uns jahrelang hinterherspioniert, und dann hat er ein Mal etwas gehört, das er nicht hören sollte, und jammert deswegen? Selbst schuld. Er war auf der Suche nach Ärger, und wir haben ihm nur gegeben, was er verdient hat.“

Lily knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Er war ein kleiner Junge, der gesagt hat, dass er nach Slytherin möchte – was ist daran so falsch?“

„Dass Slytherins Mörder und Verbrecher sind?“

„Da könnte ich auch gleich sagen, dass alle Blacks Reinblüter-Fanatiker und Abschaum sind. Severus hat nichts getan, das seinen Tod rechtfertigt. Nichts! Du bist nicht besser als deine Familie und die verdammten Todesser!“

Für einen Moment sah es aus, als ob sein Temperament schließlich doch ausbrechen würde wie ein Vulkan, doch dann sah sie, wie seine um den Tisch verkrampften Hände sich langsam lockerten und er ruckartig ausatmete. „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, und der einzige Grund, wieso du damit durchkommst, es zu behaupten ist, dass James dich mag.“

Das brachte Lily wieder dazu, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen – in den letzten Wochen war es so einfach gewesen sich vorzustellen, dass James nur ein Gryffindorkollege von vielen war, ohne besondere Gefühle für sie. Für einen Moment starrten sie sich feindselig an, dann schnaubte Sirius schließlich. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Denn wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich reuevoll bei _Schniefellus_ entschuldige, bist du auf dem Holzweg.“

_James hat es aber auch geschafft_ , dachte sie und schämte sich einen Moment später für diesen Gedanken. Eigentlich sollte niemand im Vergleich zu James schlechter abschneiden! „Ich will wissen, wieso“, entgegnete sie schließlich, und Sirius schnaubte.

„Du gehst davon aus, dass es Absicht war“, gab er mit einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, den Lily nicht so recht einzuschätzen vermochte, zurück, und sie schnaubte nur, antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn einfach nur an – jegliche Diskussion mit ihm schien doch sinnlos.

Zu ihrer Überraschung gab er nach wenigen Momenten nach, seufzte. „Ich wollte, dass er uns einmal in Ruhe lässt. Dass er einmal begreift, dass er uns nicht überall hin folgen und unsere Geheimnisse ausspionieren soll.“

„Und dazu musstest du ausgerechnet Remus' größte Schwäche verwenden?“

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles andere hätte ihn nicht wirklich abgeschreckt.“

Bei sich dachte Lily, dass dieser Plan ja  _wunderbar_ funktioniert hatte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie hatte ihre Antwort, und auch wenn es nicht die war, die sie erwartet oder sich gewünscht hatte, wenigstens hatte er Severus nicht umbringen wollen. 

„Ist das Verhör jetzt beendet?“, fragte er schließlich, nachdem sie keine Anstalten machte, weiterzusprechen, frostig, und als sie nicht auf die offensichtliche Provokation einging, erhob er sich abrupt und beendete den Muffliato-Zauber mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs. Ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen stapfte er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf, von wo James ihm gerade entgegen kam.

Die beiden wechselten ein paar Worte, zweifellos darüber, wie gemein und schrecklich sie war, und dann stand Potter auch schon vor ihr, mit einem Blick wie jemand, der gerade einem gereizten Drachen in die Augen blickte. „Lief nicht so gut, oder?“, fragte er schließlich, und Lily konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, ihm für das Feststellen des Offensichtlichen zu danken.

„Lass uns gehen“, entgegnete sie nur und griff nach ihrem Winterumhang, der auf dem Stuhl neben ihr lag – die Nächte waren noch immer empfindlich kalt, obwohl mittlerweile der März begonnen hatte.

Schweigend durchquerten sie das Portraitloch und stapften durch die Gänge auf die Eingangshalle zu, wo Dorcas Meadowes und andere Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix bereits auf sie warteten, um ihre Patrouillen aufzunehmen. Die junge Frau begrüßte sie mit einer Umarmung für beide und einem Grinsen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg über die Treppen nach unten machten, und Lily war froh, ihren Winterumhang mitgenommen zu haben. Ihr heutiges Ziel waren die Kerker, wo sie in den Korridoren patrouillieren sollten, und deren klamme Kälte hasste sie schon, seit sie dort mit elf Jahren zum ersten Mal im Zaubertränkeunterricht gesessen war. Wie die Slytherins dort ihren Gemeinschaftsraum haben konnten, war ihr unbegreiflich, und noch mehr, wie es Severus dort gefallen konnte.

Je später es wurde und je tiefer sie kamen, desto frostiger wurde es, bis sie schließlich ihren eigenen Atem in kleinen, weißen Wölkchen vor ihren Gesichtern kondensieren saßen, und das flackernde Licht der Fackeln, das in jeder Ecke bedrohliche Schatten entstehen ließ, verstärkte ihre Gänsehaut nur zusätzlich. Von der entspannten Atmosphäre früherer Nächte und Rundgänge war nichts mehr zu spüren, sie alle sahen sich um, zuckten jedes Mal zusammen, wenn eine Flamme zischte oder flackerte.

Mittlerweile waren sie längst an ihrem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und den Räumen der Slytherins vorbeigegangen und in der Nähe der Fundamente des Schlosses angekommen, tief in dem Fels, auf dem Hogwarts stand, ein Ort, an den Lily ihre Erkundungen noch nie getragen hatten. James hingegen wirkte bedeutend selbstsicherer als sie, und sie vermutete, dass er diesen Teil des Schlosses auf einem seiner zahlreichen Streifzüge mit seinen Freunden bereits entdeckt hatte, was er wenig später bestätigte.

Als die Wände nass und feucht wurden, weil sie in die Nähe des Sees und des Grundwassers gelangten, verlangsamte Dorcas ihr Tempo und hielt Lily am Ärmel ihres Umhanges zurück. „Hier ist ein Ausgang“, wisperte sie, und James nickte langsam, nicht im Geringsten überrascht. „Vorsichtig.“

In ihren dunklen Umhängen verschmolzen sie fast mit den Schatten, die die spärlichen Fackeln an den Wänden mit ihrem flackernden Schein erzeugten, und die sirrende Anspannung in Lilys Mitte nahm zu, während sie alle nur noch flach atmeten und sich in dem Gang nach vorne drückten, hin zu dem Ausgang, dessen kühlen Luftzug sie bereits spürten konnten. Trotz ihrer Nervosität bewegten sie sich leise und geschickt, aber eigentlich... eigentlich waren sie alle noch davon überzeugt, dass Hogwarts sicher und geschützt war, dass kein Todesser es wagen würde, seinen Fuß auf die Ländereien zu setzen, vom Schloss selbst ganz zu schweigen. Sie hatten sich getäuscht, und wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, wieso der Angriff sie so vollkommen unerwartet, vollkommen überraschend traf.

Der erste Blitz sauste auf Lily zu, hackte einen Teil ihres Winterumhanges ab und hinterließ eine brennende Strieme auf ihrem Unterarm. Ihre andere Hand schoss hoch und griff reflexartig nach der Wunde, die Reaktion eines erschrockenen Mädchens, nicht die einer erfahrenen Kämpferin, doch bevor der Schmerz überhaupt in ihren Kopf vordringen oder sie reagieren konnte, packte Dorcas sie an ihrer Robe und riss sie zu Boden, hinter die Biegung in dem schmalen Gang, in Sicherheit.

Aus glasigen Augen sah sie, wie James sie für einen Moment anstarrte, bis der nächste Fluch einschlug, Splitter aus dem uralten Gestein der Mauern schlug und ihn zu Lily auf den Boden trieb. Stück für Stück kroch er nach vorne, zu ihr, während Dorcas ihnen einen kurzen, mahnenden Blick zuwarf und sich dann an die letzte sichere Stelle des Korridors drückte, der Atem flach und kurz.

„Avis“, murmelte sie, und ein Vogel brach aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs, nur um den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später von drei Lichtblitzen getroffen zu werden, einer davon grün.

Lily schluckte und unterdrückte ein Wimmern, bis sie überrascht James' Finger an ihrem Arm spürte, die den Stoff ihres Umhangs auseinanderzogen. Er sagte nichts, aber er brach auch nicht in die Art von Panik aus, die Lily in ihrem Inneren hochschießen spürte, während sie hörte, wie Dorcas hinter ihnen einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf ihre Angreifer schoss, sie alleine zurückhielt. James' Zauberstab richtete sich auf ihre Wunde und ihr Blick folgte seiner Spitze, sah den hässlichen Schnitt, sah das Blut, das sich auf ihrer Bluse ausbreitete, doch bevor sie den Schmerz wirklich realisieren und mehr tun konnte, als erneut zu wimmern, machte er eine kleine Bewegung, und sie fühlte sich... besser. Die kleinen Rinnsale, die über ihre Haut flossen, versiegten, sie konnte ihre Hand wieder bewegen, und sie erinnerte sich an ihren Zauberstab, der nutzlos an ihrem Körper herabhing.

James warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu, doch für mehr hatte er keine Zeit, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sich geduckt zu Dorcas nach vorne schob, deren Atem mittlerweile nicht mehr flach, sondern angestrengt klang, und die immer öfter verbale anstatt nonverbalen Zaubern verwenden musste. Lily packte ihren Zauberstab fester, während James sich neben Dorcas platzierte, einen Zauber nach dem anderen auf die Angreifer abschoss.

Lily fühlte sich nutzlos, während sie hinter ihnen stand, aber jeder Versuch, einen Fluch auf die Todesser – denn das vermutete sie, dass die Eindringlinge waren – zu jagen, hätte sie selbst in deren Schusslinie gebracht. Die Untätigkeit zerrte an ihren Nerven, aber gerade als sie glaubte, es keine Sekunde länger aushalten zu können, sagte ihnen ein dumpfer Schrei, dass einer ihrer Zauber getroffen hatte. Nur einen Moment später wurde James von einem blauen Strahl getroffen und kippte nach hinten, doch Lily nahm ohne zu zögern seinen Platz ein, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie der letzte Zipfel eines schwarzen Umhanges durch den Ausgang auf die Ländereien hinaus verschwand.

Dorcas setzte ihnen nach, Lily folgte ihr auf dem Fuße, doch als sie hinaus in die frostige Nacht getreten waren, sahen sie nur noch zwei Besen, die über den Schwarzen See hinwegschossen, wobei einer von ihnen unter der Last seiner beiden Reiter zu schwanken schien – außer Reichweite. Dorcas fluchte, ausgiebig und kreativ, mit einer ganzen Reihe von Ausdrücken, die Lily noch nie gehört hatte und ihre Schwester Petunia wahrscheinlich in die Ohnmacht getrieben hätten, bevor sie Lily nach drinnen zog.

James lag auf dem kalten Steinboden, auf dem sie ihn zurückgelassen hatten, und zitterte unkontrolliert, trotz seines warmen Umhangs, und die beiden Frauen knieten neben ihm nieder. „Kältefluch“, murmelte Dorcas, und James nickte, was seine Zähne noch mehr zum Klappern brachte als ohnehin schon, selbst als Dorcas einen Wärmezauber auf ihn sprach und danach einen silbrigen Schemen aus ihrem Zauberstab davonschickte. Immerhin schaffte er es danach, sich aufzurichten und sich, auf sie beide gestützt, die Treppen nach oben zu schleppen, während Lily unter seinem ungewohnten Gewicht und der Kälte, die von ihm ausging, zitterte.

Kein Mensch sollte sich so anfühlen, wenn man ihn anfasste, und alle Witze, die sie zuvor über Frauen und Frostbeulen gehört hatte, wirkten nun plötzlich weniger amüsant. Dass sie sich gleichzeitig Sorgen um ihn machte, war schwieriger, sich einzugestehen, aber als sie den Krankenflügel erreicht hatten, hatte sie auch das geschafft, und es fiel ihr nicht schwer, ihre eigene Verletzung zu vergessen, während Madame Pomfrey sich um James kümmerte.

Doch schließlich, als ihr Hauskollege mit hochrotem Kopf und rauchenden Ohren unter einer dicken Decke im Bett lag, spürte sie, wie Dorcas sie nach vorne schob, auf eines der Betten zu, und als die Medihexe ihren Arm untersuchte, klickte sie missbilligend mit der Zunge. „In was seid ihr da eigentlich hineingeraten?“

„In einen Angriff von Todessern“, entgegnete Dorcas auf die rhetorische Frage, um den drohenden Redeschwall abzuwürgen, und Madame Pomfrey hob die Augenbrauen. „Und was machen Todesser hier im Schloss?“

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne“, antwortete sie, bevor sie sich straffte. „Ich werde Professor Dumbledore Bericht erstatten.“

Sie nickte James und Lily zu, und Lily schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, bevor sie ihr zusah, wie sie durch die Tür verschwand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig – kaum hatte Dorcas den Raum verlassen, begann Madam Pomfreys Tirade über die Gefahren, denen Schüler heutzutage ausgesetzt waren, erneut, und diesmal war niemand da, der sie stoppen konnte. Lily ließ sie über sich ergehen, während die Wunde auf ihrem Arm gereinigt und geheilt wurde, und selbst als sie in eines der weichen Betten, das neben James', gedrängt wurde, widersprach sie nicht. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, war sie froh, jetzt nicht mehr durch die leeren, stillen Gänge hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm gehen zu müssen, und das noch alleine. Nein, lieber blieb sie hier, unter den weichen Decken, und tauschte leidende Blicke mit James, der zwar mittlerweile keine kleinen Rauchwölkchen mehr ausstieß, aber noch immer eine ungesund rote Gesichtsfarbe zeigte.

„Eigentlich sollte das mittlerweile abgeklungen sein“, murmelte Madame Pomfrey, doch nach einigen diagnostischen Sprüchen ließ sie schließlich auch ihn in Ruhe und zog sich in ihre Räume zurück, nicht ohne das Licht zu löschen und sie zu ermahnen, sofort zu schlafen, da sie ihre Ruhe brauchten. Wenn Lily ehrlich war, dann hatte sie nichts gegen diese Anweisung – besser, als die ganze Nacht von Potter vollgelabert zu werden – doch zu ihrer Überraschung war er erstaunlich schweigsam, nicht wie der junge Mann, den sie kannte, und der begeistert von seinem Kampf erzählt hätte.

„Das ist also Krieg“, murmelte er schließlich leise, wie zu sich selbst, bevor er sich in seine Kissen kuschelte, und Lily meinte, ein wenig Angst hinter seinen Worten zu erkennen – eine Regung, die James Potter eigentlich vollkommen fremd war. Zu ihrer Überraschung stellte sie aber fest, dass sie ihm zustimmte, und das brachte sie dazu, weicher und freundlicher zu antworten, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. „Gute Nacht, James“, entgegnete sie nur, und er blickte sie überrascht an, bevor er schließlich lächelte.

„Gute Nacht, Lily.“


	51. Die Angst in ihm

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 51: Die Angst in ihm**

Am nächsten Morgen trugen Severus' Füße ihn fast ohne sein Zutun hinauf in den Krankenflügel, kaum dass er erwarten konnte, irgendjemanden dort wach anzutreffen, und versuchte verzweifelt, die schmerzhafte Anspannung, die seinen Körper erfasst hatte, aus seinem Gesicht und seiner Stimme zu halten.

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte eine noch verschlafene Madame Pomfrey, die auf sein Klopfen antwortete, und er holte innerlich tief Luft. „Ist Miss Evans hier?“

Die Augen der Medihexe schossen hoch. „Woher wissen Sie das?“

Er zuckte zusammen, glaubte aber, das erfolgreich verborgen zu haben. „Es gab Gerüchte über einen Angriff auf das Schloss in der Nacht, und ich weiß, dass sie Patrouille hat...“

Madame Pomfreys harte, misstrauische Gesichtszüge weichten sich sichtlich auf, und sie lächelte. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es geht ihr schon wieder gut, und ich habe sie nur zur Beobachtung hier behalten. Warten Sie noch einen Augenblick, und dann können Sie sie besuchen, wenn Sie das möchten.“

Severus nickte langsam, doch einen Moment, nachdem Madame Pomfrey die Tür vor ihm geschlossen hatte, wurde sie wieder aufgerissen, und James Potter stand vor ihm. Jahre des Leidens hatten seine Reflexe geschärft, und er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, bevor er wusste, was er tat, genauso wie Potter, und sie starrten sich über die Schwelle hinweg feindselig an.

Erst das leise „Danke, Madame Pomfrey“, das aus dem Krankenflügel zu ihnen drang und das von Lily kam, ließ sie aufschrecken, und Severus machte einen kleinen, fast unmerklichen Schritt zur Seite, der es Potter erlaubte, sich an ihm vorbeizuschieben, der Körper zum Kampf gespannt. Fast zu Severus' eigener Überraschung passierte nichts, wobei er nicht wusste, ob er sich mehr wunderte, dass er nicht aggressiv geworden war, oder Potter. Für einen Moment starrte er dem Gryffindor hinterher, doch dann riss ihn eine sanfte Berührung am Arm zurück in die Gegenwart – Lily stand vor ihm, ein wenig müde, ein wenig blass, aber körperlich unverletzt, und er unterdrückte ein Seufzen der Erleichterung. Er verzieh es sich so schon kaum, dass sie wegen seinen Trank, an dem sie selbst mitgearbeitet hatte, angegriffen worden war... wenn irgendein bleibender Schaden entstanden wäre...

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er, weil man das von ihm erwartete, und sie seufzte.

„Todesser haben das Schloss angegriffen, durch den Eingang in den Kerkern.“

Severus schluckte.

„Wir wissen nicht, was sie hier wollten, aber sie waren zu dritt, und Dorcas, James und ich haben sie zum Glück bemerkt.“

Etwas in ihm verkrampfte sich, als sie Potter beim Vornamen nannte, und ihn nicht etwas abschätzig mit seinem Nachnamen bedachte, wie sie das bei ihren sonstigen Unterhaltungen über ihn getan hatte. Der Gedanke schaffte es fast, die Gewissheit zu verdrängen, dass er ganz genau wusste, wieso die Todesser ins Schloss eingedrungen waren. Wieder verfluchte er sich dafür, Lily nicht gewarnt zu haben, aber es wäre viel zu riskant gewesen...

„Und dir geht es gut?“, fragte er, viel zu eifrig, viel zu besorgt, und sie nickte.

„Bis auf den kleinen Schnitt am Oberarm, ja.“ Sie krämpelte den Ärmel ihres Umhangs hoch und er betrachtete die rötliche Narbe, hatte schon die Hand ausgestreckt, um sie mit dem Finger nachzufahren, als er bemerkte, was er tat, und sie abrupt zurückzog. „Wird sie... wird sie bleiben?“

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... in ein paar Tagen komme ich noch einmal zu Madame Pomfrey, und dann ist alles weg.“

„Gut“, entgegnete er steif und viel zu kühl, selbst für ihn, der sich wünschte, seine Gefühle zu verbergen – aber wenn er das tat, bewegte er sich auf einer feinen Linie. Zu viel Zuneigung würde ihm Lily genauso schnell wegnehmen wie zu wenig, und er räusperte sich. „Ich... ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist.“

Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Danke, Severus.“

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück, wo sie sich trennten, um an ihren jeweiligen Haustischen Platz zu nehmen, und die sirrende Angst in Severus' Eingeweide zurückkehrte. Die Furcht um Lily hatte ihn momentan verdrängen lassen, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, seinen Auftrag auszuführen, den Trank an die Todesser zu übergeben, und obwohl er selbst noch keiner von ihnen war... den Zorn und den Unmut des Dunklen Lords fürchtete er trotzdem.

Als er gemeinsam mit den anderen Eulen auch Lucius' Kauz auf den Slytherintisch zukommen sah, erstarrte sein Magen für einen Moment, doch Jahre in seinem Haus hatten ihn gelehrt, ruhig und gelassen zu wirken, während er dem Vogel seinen Brief vom Bein nahm, ihm ein Stück Toast fütterte, und ihn dann wieder auf seinen Weg schickte. Erst dann, als er sich sicher war, dass seine Kollegen angemessen von der Alltäglichkeit dieses Anblicks überzeugt waren, wagte er es, das Siegel des Pergaments zu brechen.

 

_Severus,_

 

_der Unmut des Dunklen Lords gilt nicht dir. Er ist überzeugt, dass du alles getan hast, um deinen Teil des Auftrags zu erfüllen, und ist wütend auf Travers und seine beiden Gefährten, die es nicht geschafft haben, ein Ordensmitglied und zwei Kinder zu überwinden. Zweifellos werden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um das Schloss nun noch stärker werden, und ein erneuter Versuch wird sicherlich nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein._

_Zwar wünscht der Dunkle Lord, seinen Trank zu erhalten, aber sowohl die Post als auch der Hogwarts-Express werden auf schwarzmagische Substanzen und Artefakte untersucht, was es dir unmöglich machen wird, das Ergebnis deiner Arbeit zu schicken oder in den Osterferien zu ihm zu bringen. Da für den Dunklen Lord die Vollendung deiner Ausbildung Priorität hat, wirst du während der Osterferien in der Schule bleiben, deine Prüfungen ablegen und den Trank erst danach zu einem Treffen der Todesser bringen. Wenn das Ergebnis zur Zufriedenheit des Dunklen Lords ist, wirst du in unsere Reihen aufgenommen werden._

_Hab keine Angst, wir beide stehen noch immer hoch in seiner Gunst._

 

_L.M._

 

Auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ, innerlich atmete Severus auf. Er würde Lily nicht erneut durch sein Projekt in Gefahr bringen, und er hatte noch Zeit... Zeit, sich zu entscheiden, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Erst dann müsste er wissen, ob er auf ihrer Seite der Linie, die Licht und Schatten trennte, bleiben würde, oder zu Lucius und seinem Meister hinüberwechseln würde.

Mit dem festen Vorsatz, sich nicht mehr Sorgen und Gedanken über das Thema zu machen als unbedingt nötig, begann er seinen Schultag, entschlossen, nun, da der Trank abgeschlossen war, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht zu widmen. Die Prüfungen rückten immer näher, mittlerweile waren es nur noch drei Monate bis zu seinem UTZ, und er wollte einen guten Abschluss, und das nicht nur, weil der Dunkle Lord das offensichtlich von ihm verlangte.

Sich zu konzentrieren war allerdings nicht einfach, besonders, weil in der Mittagspause, als er einen kurzen Abstecher in die Bibliothek machen wollte, Regulus Black unvermittelt hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn am Arm packte.

„Was war das gestern Nacht?“, fragte er harsch und kalt, und Severus unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Mittlerweile wusste wahrscheinlich jeder einzelne Schüler über den Angriff in der Nacht Bescheid, und die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren verstärkt worden. Auroren standen an jedem Eingang des Schlosses, und die Schüler konnten nur sehnsüchtig nach draußen auf die Ländereien starren, auf die die Sonne schien – nach draußen zu gehen stand für sie vollkommen außer Frage, das hatte Dumbledore in seiner Ansprache zum Frühstück klar gemacht.

„Was war was?“, entgegnete Severus nonchalant und wollte weitergehen, doch Regulus' Griff verfestigte sich und er schob ihn in eine Fensternische.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt?“

Severus hob die Augenbrauen. Natürlich, er wusste, dass Regulus verzweifelt versuchte, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzudienen, aber er hatte nicht gesagt, dass er ihm helfen würde, ihn nur an Lucius verwiesen, der die Anordnungen seines Meisters ohne Zweifel genau ausführte. Wenn Lucius ihn nicht gebeten hatte, den Infiltrationsversuch der Todesser zu unterstützen... nun, dann stand es schlecht um seine Chancen.

„Was hätte ich dir sagen sollen, Regulus? Dass es heute keine Steaks zum Mittagessen gibt, sondern Fisch?“ Die Häme in seiner Stimme traf den anderen Slytherin, doch nur für einen Moment, dann verhärtete sich sein Gesicht. 

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Severus. Wenn du nicht für mich bist, dann bist du gegen mich.“

Die kaum versteckte Drohung beeindruckte ihn nicht wirklich, Regulus war selbst an seinen besten Tagen kein Gegner für ihn, und schon gar nicht, wenn er alleine und verzweifelt war.

„Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass mich irgendetwas an dir dazu bringen würde, mich auf eine Seite zu stellen? Du weißt, dass wir beide uns selbst der Nächste sind.“

„Hilf mir!“ Es war eine Forderung, hinter der der Druck der Verzweiflung stand, aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf – so gut er verstehen konnte, dass Regulus sich den Todessern anschließen konnte... der Junge war eben nicht viel mehr als das. Vor einem Jahr hatte Lucius ihn selbst noch nicht in Betracht gezogen, und es war genau dieses Jahr, das die beiden trennte.

„Vergiss es. Ich werde dem Dunklen Lord nicht erklären, dass er ein Kind in seine Reihen aufnehmen soll, das nicht weiß, was es tut.“

„Kind“, zischte Regulus, und Severus spürte seinen Zauberstab an seiner Kehle, doch zu seiner Überraschung konnte er die Erinnerungen an dessen Bruder und Potter so schnell hinunterwürgen, wie sie aufgestiegen waren. 

„Willst du mich verfluchen, weil ich die Wahrheit sage? Du bist nicht mehr als das. Du weißt nicht, wie grausam das Leben sein kann, so wie dich deine Mutter beschützt hat. Du bist Mamas Liebling, und nicht der große dunkle Zauberer, der zu sein du glaubst. Lass mich in Ruhe und verschwinde.“

Er gab dem Jungen einen Schubs, und Regulus stolperte nach hinten, die Art, wie er nicht einmal daran dachte, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, der beste Beweis dafür, dass er kein Todesser war und auch keiner sein sollte, und Severus wandte sich ab, stolzierte den Gang mit all der Arroganz, die er von Lucius Malfoy gelernt hatte, entlang, auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek.

 

Ein paar Tage später landete der Waldkauz erneut vor ihm, streckte mit einer herrischen Geste sein Bein aus, an das ein Brief, adressiert in Lucius' charakteristischer Handschrift, gebunden hing. Abwesend bot er dem Vogel einen Teil seines Frühstücks an, bevor er das Pergament öffnete, und zwei Seiten, gefüllt mit Lucius' entnervtem Monolog über Regulus Black, als Frühstückslektüre erhielt. Ganz offensichtlich wurden seine Briefe bittender und drängender zugleich, so wie seine Reaktionen Severus gegenüber, und auch Mrs Black hatte sich mittlerweile an Narzissa gewandt, sie gebeten, eine Einladung an ihren Sohn für die Ostergesellschaften auszusprechen, für die sich das Haus Black natürlich erkenntlich zeigen würde.

Narzissa hatte abgelehnt, anmutig und elegant wie immer, aber doch. Das Haus Black war, auch durch seinen verlorenen Gryffindor-Sohn, auf dem absteigenden Ast, hatte Vermögen verloren, ähnlich wie die Princes, die mittlerweile, bis auf Severus und einen ältlichen Großonkel, vollkommen ausgestorben waren. Die Malfoys hingegen stiegen auf, und Narzissa und ihre Schwester, die Rodolphus Lestrange geheiratet hatte, waren beide froh, der Abwärtsspirale entkommen zu sein. Auch um der Familienbande willen würden sie nicht den Unmut des Dunklen Lords riskieren, nur um einen Jungen in seine Reihen aufzunehmen, von dessen Kompetenz sie selbst nicht überzeugt waren.

So sehr Severus die Frau seines Freundes auch verstehen konnte, ihre Entscheidung für ihn bedeutete, dass Regulus ihn nur noch mehr bedrängen würde, denn mittlerweile musste der Junge verzweifelt sein. Natürlich, ein Jahr Schule lag noch vor ihm, aber die Zukunft danach sah düster aus... Regulus hatte keine herausragenden Kompetenzen, die ihm trotz der Schande seines Hauses Anstellung und Anschluss sichern würden, so wie es Severus gelungen war, und was nach seinem UTZ geschehen würde... Severus wusste es nicht.

Er war nicht überrascht, als er an einem Abend Mitte März, als er sich früh in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzog, um sein Essay für Slughorn in Ruhe zu überarbeiten, Regulus Black auf seinem Bett sitzend vorfand, umgeben von der Aura der Verzweiflung. „Severus, bitte. Du  _musst_ mir helfen!“

„Ich muss gar nichts“, entgegnete er kühl, und die Vorstellung, dass er mit seiner Ablehnung nicht nur ihm, sondern auch dem Jungen etwas Gutes tat, half ihm, fest zu bleiben. 

„Bitte.“

Regulus sank vor ihm auf die Knie, und Severus schoss der zusammenhangslose Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er vielleicht doch kein so schlechter Todesser sein würde, so wie er kroch. Ein Teil von ihm sonnte sich in dem Anblick... Regulus Black, der ehemals reiche Reinblüter, aus gutem Hause, vor ihm auf den Knien... aber dann sah er den Jungen, und Mitleid wallte in ihm auf, für einen Moment.

Er bückte sich und packte Regulus an den Schultern, zog ihn hoch auf die Bettkante, wo er ihn zwang, sich hinzusetzen, und zu seinem entsetzen Tränen in seinen Augen sah. Er hasste Tränen – er konnte schon bei Lily nicht damit umgehen, wenn sie schniefte und schluchzte, und bei Regulus... Ihn in den Arm zu nehmen stand außer Frage, also schüttelte er ihn. „Reiß dich zusammen!“, fauchte er, und der autoritäre Tonfall schien zu wirken, denn Regulus richtete sich aus seiner zusammengesunkenen Haltung ein wenig auf.

„Ich sage es dir ein Mal, und nur ein einziges Mal, Regulus. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, und ich werde dir nicht helfen. Wenn du dich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen möchtest, dann musst du deinen eigenen Weg finden, musst dich ihm auf deine eigene Weise empfehlen. Wenn du das nicht schaffst, dann wirst du keinen Platz in seinen Reihen finden. Lucius wird dich ihm nicht vorschlagen, und ich auch nicht, sollte ich je in eine Position kommen, die dazu einflussreich genug ist.“

Regulus starrte ihn an, und Severus sah, wie sich tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit in seinem Blick einnistete.

„Hast du mich verstanden?“

Der junge Slytherin nickte.

„Gut – glaub mir, so ist es besser für dich. Und jetzt verschwinde, und lass mich für den Rest des Schuljahres in Ruhe.“

Regulus reagierte nicht, und erst, als Severus ihn an der Schulter rüttelte, nickte er, auch wenn Severus sich nicht sicher war, ob das vielleicht doch nicht eine unwillkürliche Bewegung seines Kopfes war. Dann stand er auf, mit steifen Beinen und abwesendem Blick, und verschwand langsam, wie ein Toter, durch die Tür, hinauf in seinen eigenen Schlafsaal.


	52. Das Ende der Kindheit

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 52: Das Ende der Kindheit**

Die Osterferien rasten heran, und eine Woche, bevor sie begannen, kam Professor McGonagall in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und trug die Namen derjenigen, die über die Ferien im Schloss bleiben wollten, in ihre Liste ein. James glaubte, dass das Pergament noch nie so leer gewesen war wie in diesem Jahr, so gut wie alle Schülerinnen und Schüler wollten zu ihren Familien nach Hause. Genug Schreckensmeldungen erreichten das Schloss, dass sie sich nicht sicher sein konnten, ob sie ihre Eltern, Großeltern, Brüder, Schwestern, Onkel, Tanten, Cousins, Cousinen und andere, entferntere Verwandte jemals wiedersehen würden, und so gut wie jeder von ihnen wollte diese Gelegenheit nutzen... immerhin konnte es die letzte sein.

Eine Ausnahme bildeten Teile der Fünft- und Siebtklässler, denn immerhin fielen ihre Prüfungen auch trotz des Krieges nicht aus, und ungefähr die Hälfte von ihnen blieb im Schloss, um die Ruhe zu genießen, in der Bibliothek zu sitzen, und für ihre Abschlüsse zu lernen. Auch James und die Rumtreiber gehörten zu ihnen, denn sie alle wollten gute Noten, sogar James und Sirius, die das Thema bis jetzt eher locker gesehen hatten... und wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Mr und Mrs Potter etwas passieren würde? Wirklich gering. Sie waren nicht im Orden, sie kämpften nicht gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen... sie saßen einfach nur zu Hause und gingen zur Arbeit. Sie waren sicherlich sicher – oder zumindest versuchte er verzweifelt, sich das einzureden.

Wenn James die Sache genauer betrachtete, hatte er eigentlich auch keine Zeit, sich Sorgen zu machen. Die Arbeitsbelastung für die Siebtklässler stieg jeden Tag weiter, hatte mittlerweile auch die Zeit in der fünften Klasse, in der er seine ZAGs erlangt hatte, in den Schatten gestellt, und mittlerweile fühlte sogar er sich gestresst. Es gab einfach nicht genug Zeit, um all die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, und gleichzeitig genug zu essen und zu schlafen. Remus war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, Passagen in ihrer Pflichtlektüre zu überfliegen, während er sich abwesend Cottage Pie in den Mund stopfte, und mehr als einmal hatte einer von James' Lehrer sich über die Tomatenflecken auf seinen Essays beschwert, weil er sie geschrieben hatte, während er gleichzeitig Baked Beans löffelte.

Als Professor McGonagall am ersten Tag der Osterferien während genau so einer Aktion mit ernstem Gesicht auf ihn zukam, erwartete er, dass er gleich einen Rüffel für sein Benehmen bekommen würde, doch zu seiner Überraschung bat sie ihn nur, ihm zu folgen. Irritiert drückte er seine Schulsachen Sirius in die Hand. „Nimm sie schonmal mit, ich komme gleich in die Bibliothek nach, ja?“

Der Blick, den Professor McGonagall ihm daraufhin zuwarf, verwirrte ihn noch mehr, und ein kleiner Knoten, der von einer düsteren Vorahnung auf schlechte Neuigkeiten sprach, bildete sich in seinem Magen und wuchs noch, als sie den Wasserspeier vor Professor Dumbledores Büro erreichten. Er war schon oft hier gewesen, meist, weil er wieder einmal einen Streich gespielt hatte, der durch Strafarbeiten und den Verlust von Hauspunkten nicht ausgeglichen werden konnte, sondern einen Rüffel des Direktors erforderte, aber heute... heute konnte das nicht der Grund sein. In den letzten Wochen – nein, sogar in den letzten Monaten, eigentlich seit Weihnachten – war er ein vorbildlicher Schüler gewesen, hatte niemanden verflucht, niemanden getriezt, nicht einmal seine Hausaufgaben vergessen... das heißt, abgesehen von seinen monatlichen Ausflügen...

Panik durchflutete ihn, als er sich vorstellte, wie Dumbledore ihn von der Schule verwies, weil er es einem gefährlichen Werwolf ermöglicht hatte, die Heulende Hütte zu verlassen, doch einen Moment später ebbte sie wieder ab. Sirius und Peter waren daran genauso beteiligt wie er, und Professor McGonagall hatte sie nicht hierherbestellt... und der letzte Vollmond war mittlerweile fast einen Monat her... nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Aber was dann?

Die Tür mit dem schweren Klopfer öffnete sich, noch bevor Professor McGonagall die Hand danach ausstrecken konnte, und James erwartete, ihr gleich nach drinnen zu folgen, doch zu seiner Überraschung winkte sie ihn an sich vorbei und blieb draußen an der sich windenden Treppe stehen. Der Knoten in seinem Magen wuchs erneut, und er schluckte trocken, bevor er schließlich über die Schwelle trat und sich einen Feigling schalt. Normalerweise war das doch Snapes Job – James war ein Gryffindor, und Gryffindors waren mutig. Und was konnte schon passiert sein?

„Mr Potter.“ Dumbledore musterte ihn über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg mit demselben Blick, den auch Professor McGonagall zuvor auf ihn gerichtet hatte, und was ihm bei ihr nur merkwürdig vorgekommen war, erkannte er jetzt als das, was es war – Mitleid. Aber wieso Mitleid?

„Bitte setzen Sie sich.“

James wollte gerade alles andere, als sich setzen, er war zu aufgeregt, zu nervös, wollte auf und ab rennen, bis das Chaos in seinem Kopf Sinn ergab und sich geordnet hatte, aber Dumbledore wartete... wartete, und schließlich, nach mehreren unruhigen Streifzügen über den dicken, roten Teppich, nahm er schließlich auf einem der Stühle Platz.

Dumbledore nickte langsam, so als ob er das, was er sagen wollte, hinausschob, bis er schließlich tief Luft holte. „Mr Potter, haben Sie heute den Tagespropheten gelesen?“

James schüttelte den Kopf; Remus hatte die Zeitung zwar abonniert, aber im Moment waren sie alle viel zu sehr mit ihren Hausaufgaben und ihren Studien beschäftigt, um selbst dem Krieg große Beachtung zu schenken.

„Hm.“ Seine Reaktion schien nicht die zu sein, die Dumbledore sich erhofft hatte, und schließlich seufzte er auf. „Mr Potter, in der letzten Nacht wurden Ihre Eltern von Todessern angegriffen und getötet.“

Sein erster Eindruck war der vollkommener Surrealität – was Dumbledore behauptete, konnte und durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, und gleich würde der Schulleiter sagen, dass das alles ein Scherz war, um seine Nerven zu testen, ihm ein Zitronenbrausebonbon anbieten und ihn dann in die Bibliothek schicken, um weiter für seinen UTZ zu lernen. Erst als sich die Sekunden in die Länge zogen und der besorgte und mitleidige Blick auf Dumbledores Gesicht nicht schwand, begriff er, was er gesagt hatte, und die Realität des Todes holte ihn ein und traf ihn wie ein Klatscher in den Magen.

„Tot?“, wiederholte er schwach und tonlos, und als Dumbledore nickte, bestätigte er nur etwas, das er ohnehin schon gewusst hatte. Für einen Moment stieg bodenlose, alles verschlingende Panik in ihm auf, die eine Flut von Fragen gebar, die nicht alle sinnvoll waren. Wie konnten sie tot sein? Was war passiert? Was war mit ihrer Katze? Stand ihr Haus noch? Wer würde die Beerdigung organisieren? Wo waren seine Großeltern? Warum hatten die Todesser ausgerechnet sie angegriffen? War er schuld? War es wegen ihm? Hatte Snape sich gerächt?

„Mr Potter.“ Die Stimme des Schulleiters, die nun älter und schwächer klang, als James sie je gehört hatte, drang zu ihm durch, und eine alte, faltige Hand rüttelte seine Schulter. „Hier. Nehmen Sie eine Tasse Tee.“

James wollte keinen Tee, er wollte alles außer Tee, er wollte seine Eltern zurück und keine verfickte Tasse, aber er nahm sie trotzdem und rührte mechanisch die große Portion Zucker ein, die Dumbledore ihm aufdrängte, während sein Blick den kleinen Wirbel in der Flüssigkeit fixierte, die sich auch dann noch drehte, als er den Löffel herausgezogen hatte.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er schließlich abrupt, und Dumbledore zog sich auf seine Seite des Schreibtisches zurück, schob nur einen Teller Kekse zu ihm hinüber, über diese unsichtbare Grenze, die Schüler und Schulleiter trennte.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau. Sie wissen doch, dass Ihre Nachbarn Muggel sind, oder?“

James nickte langsam und erinnerte sich abwesend an das kleine Mädchen, mit dem er früher immer gespielt hatte, fragte sich, ob es ihr gut ging, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich nur an sie dachte, weil durch die geistigen Operationen von Sorge um andere zu gehen ihm dabei half, sich von seinen Eltern und von der klaffenden, gezackten Wunde, die ihr Tod hinterlassen hatte, abzulenken.

„Wir glauben, dass Todesser versucht haben, ihren Spaß mit ihnen zu haben, und dass Ihre Eltern ihnen zu Hilfe gekommen sind.“

Mit einem Mal wünschte James sich, dass das kleine Mädchen und ihre Mutter und ihr Vater und ihr fast neugeborener Bruder tot wären, wenn das nur bedeutend würde, dass Clementine und Joseph Potter wieder am Leben wären. Dass sie heute Morgen sicher in ihrem Bett aufgewacht wären, geschockt von den Gräueltaten, die nur ein Haus weiter passiert waren, aber lebendig. Eine Sekunde später schämte er sich für den Gedanken... aber der Wunsch blieb, und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um ihre Nachbarsfamilie nicht vor Dumbledore zu verfluchen.

„Ihre Mutter und Ihr Vater waren mutig, Mr Potter, und durch ihr Opfer ist Ihren Muggelnachbarn nichts passiert.“

„Das ist mir scheißegal! Ich wünschte, sie wären taub, blind und feige, wenn sie nur noch LEBEN würden!“ Er war aufgesprungen und stellte distanziert fest, dass er den Schulleiter fast anbrüllte, aber nur fast – anerzogener Respekt hielt ihn zurück. Das, und diese große Leere, die sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitete und langsam begann, seinen Schmerz und seinen Zorn und seine Wut und seine Angst zu verschlucken...

Dass Dumbledore nicht auf seine Worte reagierte, seine Vorwürfe, ließ noch einmal eine Welle von Rage durch ihn pulsieren, doch auch sie verschwand bald, hatte keine Chance gegen die Gleichgültigkeit, die ihn nun füllte. „Möchten Sie mir noch etwas sagen, Professor?“

Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen und sein stechender Blick bohrte sich in James, doch schließlich, nachdem seine scharfe Musterung nichts gefunden hatte, das er ansprechen oder bemängeln konnte, schüttelte der Direktor den Kopf. „Nein, Mr Potter.“

James nickte und erhob sich mit abrupten, abgehackten Bewegungen, stellte die noch immer unberührte Teetasse mechanisch auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch ab, bevor er schließlich langsam nickte – eine Bewegung, die fast zu anstrengend für ihn war.

Der Schulleiter beobachtete ihn, während er sich umwandte, er spürte seinen Blick im Rücken, sogar noch, als er bereits auf der Wendeltreppe stand, sich von der Bewegung nach unten tragen ließ, der Wunsch, aus dem Büro zu fliehen, nicht größer als die Trägheit und Leere in seinem Inneren. Wohin sollte er gehen? Der Gedanke floss langsam an ihm vorbei, berührte ihn nicht wirklich, nur insofern, als dass er wusste, dass er seinen Freunden nicht unter die Augen treten wollte. Sie waren in der Bibliothek, und dorthin würde er nicht gehen... zu viele Fragen, zu viele Erklärungen, zu viele Mitleidsbekundungen. Und Mitleid... wozu Mitleid? Im Moment fühlte er sich eigentlich gut.

Ja, seine Eltern waren tot, und ja, das war schrecklich, aber diese Gewissheit berührte nur seinen Verstand, nicht sein Herz. Es tat nicht weh, obwohl er wusste, dass es das sollte, und er einen kleinen Funken schlechten Gewissens verspürte, weil der Tod seiner Eltern ihn einfach nicht... berührte, nicht von seinem Verstand in die Tiefe seiner Seele vordringen konnte. Er dachte – an all die Veränderungen in seinem Leben, die nun auf ihn warteten, an all die Formalitäten, die ihm nun bevorstanden, an Sirius, der nun niemanden mehr hatte, der ihn unterstützen würde... aber er fühlte nicht. Er fühlte gar nichts, die alles umfassende Leere in seinem Inneren reichte bereits bis in seine Fingerspitzen und hinunter in seine Zehen, er fühlte kaum die Wand vor dem Büro des Schulleiters, an der er sich abstützte.

Er wollte alleine sein... alleine, irgendwo da, wo niemand ihn mit diesem mitleidigen, leidenden Blick ansehen würde, der all seine Emotionen wieder zum Leben erwecken würde. Die Eingebung kam zu ihm, als er sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, auf den hoffentlich leeren Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu. Das Badezimmer der Schulsprecher! Niemand würde ihn dort stören... nur Lily hatte das Passwort, und Lily würde sich sicherlich nicht um ihn kümmern. Obwohl sie sich in den letzten Wochen zunehmend neutraler verhalten hatte und sie ein netter Mensch war... in so einer Situation jemandem zu helfen, den sie einfach nicht mochte? Nein... nicht einmal Lily würde das machen.

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er den Wandteppich erreichte, hinter dem sich das Zimmer befand, ohne dass er einen anderen Schüler getroffen hatte, der ihn – oder sich – vielleicht fragte, wieso er sich alleine in einem abgelegenen Teil des Schlosses herumtrieb. Er sagte das Passwort und schlüpfte unter den Fransen hindurch, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und einen kurzen Blick durch den leeren Raum warf. In seiner momentanen Stimmung wirkte das Badezimmer trostlos und leer, und schließlich entschloss er sich, sich auf den einzigen Platz zu setzen, der ihm für einen Moment das Gefühl gab, geschützt zu sein vor seinen Emotionen, von denen er spürte, dass sie hinter seiner Fassade brodelten.

Er nahm in der Mitte des großen Schwimmbeckens Platz, sah hinauf zu den vielen verschiedenen Hähnen, die golden über ihm glitzerten, und lehnte sich schließlich zurück, betrachtete die vielen verschiedenen Steinblöcke der Decke, und sonnte sich in der Distanziertheit seiner Gedanken. Keine Angst, kein Schmerz, kein Tod... nur er, ganz alleine. Und er wartete.


	53. Schmerz

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 53: Schmerz**

Sobald es Zeit für das Mittagessen war, wusste die ganze Schule, dass James Potters Eltern in der vergangenen Nacht gestorben waren. Während beim Frühstück nur ein paar Schüler bemerkten, dass er von Professor McGonagall abgeholt wurde, brodelte die Gerüchteküche, sobald die ersten von ihnen den Tagespropheten gelesen und die Meldung über seine Eltern gesehen hatten, und schließlich breiteten sich die Nachrichten aus.

Lily und Emily hatten den Vormittag in der Bibliothek verbracht, in Sichtweite der Rumtreiber, die zusehends unruhiger und nervöser geworden waren, je mehr Zeit verging, ohne dass sie James zu Gesicht bekamen. Beim Mittagessen erfuhren sie die Gerüchte von einer blassen, nervösen Fünftklässlerin, und die Sorge, die Lily irgendwann ebenfalls erfasst hatte, verwandelte sich in Mitgefühl. Sie hatte gesehen, welche Angst James um seine Eltern gehabt hatte, damals, auf dem Astronomieturm, und jetzt waren sie tot... Lily konnte nur raten, wie schrecklich er sich jetzt fühlte.

Aber was sollte sie schon tun? Ihn trösten? Dazu hatte er Freunde, nicht sie, auch wenn sie ein wenig Zweifel daran hatte, was für ein Freund Sirius Black war. Aber wenn er sich nicht um James kümmern würde... dann hätte er ein Problem. Ein großes Problem.

Als sie nach einem Nachmittag der Prüfungsvorbereitung in der Bibliothek in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, schienen sich ihre Befürchtungen – oder Wünsche? Immerhin hätte sie sicherlich großen Spaß daran, Sirius Black außerhalb ihrer Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Stunden zu verhexen – zu bewahrheiten. Die drei Rumtreiber ohne Potter saßen mit dumpfem Gesichtsausdruck in den Stühlen vor dem Feuer, vom Schulsprecher war nichts zu sehen, und starrten in die Flammen. Kein Versuch, ihn zu trösten, und niemand war bei ihm. Wie konnte man seinen besten Freund in so einer Situation alleine lassen?

Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, stand sie neben Black, der zu ihr aufsah, und funkelte ihn an – sie hatte noch immer nicht vergessen, was er Severus angetan hatte, und ihre Abneigung wurde durch sein Verhalten gegenüber Potter noch verstärkt. Immerhin war Potter kein Feind, sondern Blacks Freund... und mit Freunden wie Sirius Black brauchte man offensichtlich keine Feinde mehr.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sprach Remus, bevor die wütende Tirade, die sich hinter ihren Lippen verbarg, hervorbrechen konnte. „Hättest du... hättest du einen Moment Zeit?“

Sein Zögern weichte ihren Zorn genug auf, dass sie abgehackt nicken konnte. „Worum geht es?“

„Um James.“

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Wäre das nicht eigentlich euer Job? Immerhin seid ihr doch seine Freunde.“

Sirius seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand in einer erschöpften, niedergeschlagenen Geste durch die Haare. „Ja, und wir würden ja auch für ihn da sein... aber er hat sich im Badezimmer der Schulsprecher eingeschlossen, und der Raum lässt uns nicht ein, wahrscheinlich, weil er es nicht möchte... könntest du vielleicht zu ihm gehen? Immerhin hast du genauso ein Recht, dort zu sein, wie er.“

Lily hob die Augenbrauen. Ihre erste Reaktion war Ablehnung – sie mochte James Potter nicht, obwohl ihre Meinung von ihm sich in den letzten Wochen gebessert hatte, sie kannte ihn kaum, und nach einem langen Tag des Lernens für ihren UTZ war sie unglaublich müde. Aber dann schlug ihr Gewissen an – er war alleine dort, vielleicht sogar schon seit heute Morgen, und sie war wahrscheinlich die einzige Person, die ihm helfen konnte. Sie musste einfach gehen.

„Okay.“ Sie wollte sich schon abwenden und wieder durch das Portraitloch verschwinden, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie die Drei sich erhoben.

„Wir kommen mit“, erklärte Peter. „Vielleicht will er ja doch mit uns reden und lässt uns hinein...“

Lily nickte, und nach einem kleinen Abstecher zu Emily, die ihr viel Glück wünschte, machte sie sich mit den Rumtreibern auf den Weg zum Badezimmer der Schulsprecher. Sie bildeten eine traurige kleine Prozession, niedergeschlagen und bedrückt, wie sie sich alle fühlten, und als sie schließlich ankamen, fühlte Lily sich, wie wenn sie sich auf eine aussichtslose Mission begab, die sie vielleicht sogar das Leben kosten konnte.

Sirius drückte ihr kurz die Schulter, bevor sie das Passwort sagte und der Wandteppich zur Seite glitt, um sie hindurchzulassen, doch als Remus ihr probeweise folgen wollte, schlug der Teppich nach ihm, und der Werwolf machte einen schnellen Schritt zurück. Dann stand sie in der hallenden Stille des Raumes, und blickte sich kurz um, bevor sie James entdeckte, an einer Stelle, an der sie ihn nicht erwartet hätte. Er saß auf dem Grund des Schwimmbeckens, die Arme in einer defensiven Geste um seine Knie geschlungen, und starrte blicklos vor sich auf den marmornen Boden. Lily schluckte.

Ja, sie hatte schon andere Schüler getröstet, sowohl als Vertrauensschülerin als auch als Schulsprecherin, doch das waren meist jüngere Kinder gewesen, und niemand, den sie so lange und so gut kannte wie James... niemand, bei dem es sie so erschreckte, ihn apathisch und schmerzerfüllt zu sehen. Bei all seinen Fehlern war er doch jemand, der normalerweise gute Laune, Fröhlichkeit und Energie ausstrahlte, aber jetzt war davon nichts zu merken, er sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend, schien ihre Ankunft nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben.

Leise, um die Stille des Raumes nicht zu stören, ging sie um das Becken herum, den Blick immer auf ihn gerichtet, doch er gab ihr mit keinem Zeichen zu verstehen, dass er sie überhaupt wahrnahm, sondern wippte nur weiter leicht auf und ab, wie ein kleines Kind, das verzweifelt nach Schutz und Wärme suchte. Langsam schritt sie die Stufen auf den Grund des Beckens hinunter, und nahm, nach einem Moment des Zögerns, neben ihm Platz, sah nach vorne, auf der Suche nach dem, was er so fasziniert beobachtete. Als sie saß, brach die Stille wieder über sie herein, drohte sie zu erdrücken, und sie räusperte sich leise. „James?“

Er zuckte zusammen, als ob sie ihn geschlagen hätte, und riss seinen Kopf herum, seine braunen Augen wanderten erschreckt über ihr Gesicht, bis er zu begreifen schien. „Lily.“

Sie nickte langsam, schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln, das er mit einem Nicken erwiderte, bevor er sich wieder umwandte und nach vorne sah. Trotzdem hatte sich die Qualität seines Schweigens geändert, er wirkte nicht mehr so abwesend und geschockt, sondern eher nachdenklich, und rieb sich mit den Händen über seine Arme, als ob ihm kalt wäre. Für einen Moment zögerte sie, rang mit sich selbst, dann überbrückte sie die paar Zentimeter zwischen ihnen, und schlang ihren Arm um seine Schulter. Er wirkte nicht so überrascht wie in dem Moment, als er sie bemerkt hatte, aber er half ihr auch nicht bei ihren Berührungen, sondern saß da, ein wenig zur Seite gekippt, weil sie ihn an sich gezogen hatte, und steif wie ein Brett.

Sie spürte seine harten, angespannten Muskeln unter ihren Fingern, und vorsichtig begann sie, über den Stoff seines Umhanges zu streicheln, nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt wirklich spürte, was sie tat. Die Antwort auf diese Frage bekam sie, als er langsam begann, sich zu entspannen, und er seinen Kopf nicht mehr steif hochhielt, sondern langsam auf ihre Schulter hinuntersinken ließ. Sein Atem ging nicht mehr schnell und abgehackt, sondern langsamer und tiefer, und die steinerne Härte verschwand unter ihren Fingern, machte Platz für eine fast knochenlose Weichheit, durch die er immer weiter zu ihr sank.

In jeder anderen Situation hätte sie ihn geohrfeigt und ihm gesagt, dass er sich verpissen sollte, aber heute... heute konnte sie ihm das nicht sagen, und wenn sie ehrlich war, glaubte sie nicht, dass er wirklich realisierte, wie nah er bei ihr war. Lily runzelte die Stirn. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, konnte es auch sein, dass es ihm vielleicht auch egal war. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie kein einziges Anzeichen seiner Schwärmerei für sie mehr gesehen, und wo sie früher auf diesen Augenblick nur gewartet hätte, stellte sie nun, wo er da war, fest, dass die Befriedigung darüber nur eine Illusion war. Sie mochte James vielleicht nicht, aber dass er sie anziehend und attraktiv fand, hatte ihrem Ego geschmeichelt, und irgendwie war es zu einem Fixpunkt in ihrem Leben geworden. Auch wenn andere Jungen, vielleicht sogar die, die sie mochte, dieses Gefühl nicht erwiderten, James war sozusagen die lebende, atmende Bestätigung, dass sie toll war, und jetzt, wo das fehlte... es hinterließ eine Leere in ihr, die sie sich zwar nicht gerne eingestand, aber die nichtsdestotrotz da war.

Nicht einmal die leisen Laute des Schlosses drangen durch den Teppich in das Badezimmer der Schulsprecher, und bis auf James' leisen, nun zum Glück regelmäßigen Atem hörte Lily nichts, bis er schließlich seufzte und sie spürte, wie sein Brustkorb sich hob. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu stören, drehte sie den Kopf, sah in seine Masse schwarzen Haares, bis er sich ein kleines bisschen von ihm löste und zu ihr hochblickte. Braune Augen starrten kurz in ihre grünen, bevor er ihr schließlich ein vorsichtiges, zerbrechliches Lächeln schenkte, das sie erwiderte. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich an, dann blickte er wieder nach vorne und schien sich noch näher an sie zu lehnen, dann holte er tief und ganz offensichtlich angestrengt Luft.

„Sie sind tot.“

Lily wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte, und nickte nur, eine Bewegung, die er an seinem Körper spüren konnte und die ihn dazu bewog, seine Hand auszustrecken und sie an ihre Schulter zu legen.

„Ich hätte nach Hause fahren sollen.“

Lily schnappte nach Luft, überrascht von ihrem eigenen Schock. „Dann wärst du wahrscheinlich auch tot!“

Abwesend spürte sie, wie James unter ihren Händen mit den Schultern zuckte. „Vielleicht auch nicht. Und vielleicht wären sie auch noch am Leben – wer kann es wissen?“

So tröstend, wie sie vermochte, tätschelte sie ihn – sie hatte nur eingeschränkte Erfahrung damit, Jungen zu beruhigen, vor allem, weil ihr einziger männlicher Freund, Severus, seine Emotionen allzu oft verbarg und seine Probleme immer mit sich selbst ausmachte. Allerdings konnte man die beiden wirklich nicht vergleichen. „Niemand“, entgegnete sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass es eigentlich eine rhetorische Frage gewesen war, und er nickte schließlich langsam.

„Ja.“ Die eine Silbe verklang nachdenklich im Raum. „Ich glaube, ich hätte sie einfach gerne noch einmal gesehen, bevor sie...“

Sie drückte seine Hand. „Natürlich.“

„Wenn ich wenigstens in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren wäre“, fuhr er langsam, fast zögerlich fort, „aber ich wollte mit meinen Freunden in Hogwarts bleiben und Spaß haben, das letzte Mal in meinem Leben. Jetzt zahle ich den Preis dafür.“

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie sind nicht tot, weil du sie vernachlässigt hast. Sie sind tot, weil Du-weißt-schon-wer ein größenwahnsinniger Irrer ist, der alles zerstören möchte, was schön und gut ist. Auch Familien.“

James schnaubte bitter. „Du hast leicht reden. Du hast ja noch Familie. Glaub mir, es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen einer abstrakten Feststellung und realem Verlust.“

Mit seiner Feindseligkeit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, und sie wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als ihn näher an seine Schulter zu ziehen und beruhigend über die seine zu streicheln, zuerst in kleinen Kreisen, und dann, als sie mutiger wurde, in langsamen, beruhigenden Zügen.

„Es tut mir leid“, entgegnete er schließlich, als sie schon gedacht hatte, er wäre wieder in seinen apathischen Ausgangszustand zurückgefallen, und er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es tut nur so weh... und ein Teil von mir möchte die ganze Welt so sehr verletzen, dass sie mich versteht.“

„Schon okay“, antwortete sie murmelnd, unsicher, was sie mit dieser Erklärung anfangen sollte. „Hast du deswegen deine Freunde nicht hereingelassen?“

Er nickte langsam. „Ja... und weil ich Angst hatte, dass sie mich aus meiner Gleichgültigkeit reißen würden... als ich hier hereinkam, war mir alles egal. Alles.“

„Und jetzt nicht mehr?“, fragte sie leise, und war erleichtert, als sie spürte, wie sich sein Kopf bewegte.

„Nein... jetzt nicht mehr. Aber manchmal wünsche ich mir, es wäre anders.“

Was sollte man darauf sagen? Sie konnte ihm nichts abnehmen... sie konnte nur da sein, und hoffen, dass ihre unbeholfenen Versuche ihm halfen. „Wie waren sie?“, fragte sie schließlich, als die Stille wieder zu drückend wurde und sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihre Wörter in ihrem Mund stecken bleiben würden, wenn sie noch länger schwieg.

„Meine Eltern?“

„Ja.“

Sie konnte hören und fühlen, wie er langgezogen ausatmete, bevor er schließlich sprach. „Meine Mutter war eine wundervolle Frau mit einem guten Herz, und sie... sie wusste einfach, was man brauchte. Nicht was man wollte, oder sich wünschte, oder dachte, dass man brauchte – sondern wirklich brauchte. Ich weiß nicht, ob du davon gehört hast, aber Sirius... naja, seine Familie hasst ihn, und als ich ihn nach meinem dritten Schuljahr mit nach Hause genommen habe... sie hat ihn aufgenommen, hat ein Zimmer für ihn eingerichtet, hat seine neuen Schulbücher bezahlt... Dinge, die seine eigene Mutter nicht für ihn getan hat. Nicht jede Frau hätte das gemacht, aber meine Mutter... sie wusste einfach, dass in Sirius ein guter Mensch steckt, wenn man ihm die Chance gibt, herauszukommen...“

Lily spürte, wie sich hier Widerspruch in ihr regte, aber dann erinnerte sie sich an das Gespräch zu Beginn des Schuljahres, das sie mit einem leicht alkoholisierten Sirius geführt hatte... wie bitter er war, noch immer, weil seine Familie – die ja von sich selbst behauptete, dass Blut alles war – ihn vernachlässigte und verachtete, und sie nickte dann doch.

„Mein Vater... er war nicht annähernd so herzlich oder so zugänglich, aber er war der beste Vater, den sich ein kleiner Junge wünschen konnte. Er hat mit mir gespielt, er hat mir beigebracht, zu fliegen, er ist mit mir zu Quidditch-Matches gegangen... er hat kleine Holzfiguren für mich lebendig gezaubert und mir beigebracht, wie man einen Staudamm in einem Bach baut... er hat mich Schwimmen gelehrt... und an dem Tag, als ich zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren bin, war er stolz... so stolz auf seinen kleinen... kleinen...“

Das war der Moment, in dem James' Tränen anfingen zu fließen und die Staudämme seiner Selbstbeherrschung wegwuschen, und Lily zog ihn näher an ihre Brust, schlang ihre Arme um ihn, und ließ ihn weinen.


	54. Der letzte Vollmond

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 54: Der letzte Vollmond**

Dumbledore gab James am Tag, nachdem er vom Tod seiner Eltern erfahren hatte, die Möglichkeit, sich von seiner nächtlichen Patrouille entschuldigen zu lassen, und fast hätte er das Angebot angenommen. Lily hatte ihn am schrecklichsten Tag seines Lebens gesehen, und mehr noch, hatte ihn getröstet und im Arm gehalten, während er heulte wie ein Mädchen, und der Teil von ihm, der um jeden Preis stark und souverän wirken wollte, hätte sich am liebsten unter seiner Bettdecke verkrochen und weitergeschluchzt. Aber nicht nur Lily würde mit ihm patrouillieren, sondern auch Dorcas, und wenn er sich an das erinnerte, was sie ihnen auf dem Astronomieturm erzählt hatte... wahrscheinlich war sie der Mensch, der ihm mit seinen Problemen am besten helfen konnte.

Während sie ihre nächtlichen Runden drehten, war die Stimmung gedrückt, auch Lily wirkte mitgenommen von dem langen Abend, den sie im Badezimmer der Schulsprecher verbracht hatten, und Dorcas, die wahrscheinlich die Zeitung gelesen hatte, hatte ihm nur ihr Beileid ausgesprochen und war ansonsten zu taktvoll, um krampfhaft zu versuchen, die Stimmung aufzuhellen.

Als er sie allerdings, als sie schon fast zur Frühstückszeit in die Eingangshalle zurückgekehrt waren, zurückhielt, wirkte sie nicht im Geringsten überrascht. „Kann ich... kann ich mit dir sprechen?“

Sie nickte langsam. „Wo sollen wir hingehen?“

James wusste, dass er jetzt eigentlich so wie Lily in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückkehren sollte, aber er war, obwohl todmüde, viel zu aufgewühlt, um jetzt schlafen zu können, genauso wie in der letzten Nacht. „In die Küche? Die Hauselfen werden zwar sehr beschäftigt sein, aber vielleicht können wir eine Kanne Kaffee haben.“

„Gute Idee.“

Sie legten die Treppen hinunter in die Bildergalerie schweigend zurück, wo James die Birne kitzelte und sie schließlich in den weitläufigen Raum eintraten, wo ihnen die angenehmsten Gerüche entgegenschlugen. Tinky kam ihnen entgegen, sobald die ersten Hauselfen ihre Besucher entdeckt hatten. „Was kann Tinky für Master Potter tun?“

Das kleine Wesen wirkte ihm sehr viel wohlgesonnener als noch zu Beginn des Schuljahres, und er lächelte. „Eine Kanne Kaffee bitte, und sonst nichts.“

„Jawohl, Master Potter.“

Sie verschwand, während James und Dorcas an dem kleinen Tisch für hungrige Schüler in einer Ecke hinter einem Ofen Platz nahmen, und wenige Momente später tauchte Tinky wieder auf. Sie trug ein Tablett, auf dem, zu James' Überraschung, wirklich nur das Gewünschte stand, gemeinsam mit Milch, Zucker und den kleinen Keksen, die oft dazu gereicht wurden. „Danke, Tinky.“

Sofort schloss sie sich wieder ihren Kollegen an, die das Frühstück für die Schülermassen vorbereiteten, und James füllte seine Tasse, bevor er Milch und Zucker hinzufügte. Während er rührte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Dorcas, die Kaffee offensichtlich schwarz trank, ihn erwartungsvoll musterte, ließ sich davon aber nicht beirren, bis er selbst den ersten Schluck genommen hatte. Merlin, war er müde!

Die junge Hexe drängte ihn nicht, sondern sah ihn nur an, selbst ebenfalls erschöpft von der langen Nacht, die sie hinter sich gebracht hatten, bis er schließlich seufzte und Sorge in ihren Blick trat. Wie ging man ein solches Gespräch an? Sein Schmerz, der ihm immer wieder in den merkwürdigsten Momenten auflauerte, weil die Welt schrecklich gemein und unfair war, machte das Denken nicht unbedingt leichter, und er war froh, dass Dorcas ihm den Anfang dieses Gespräches abnahm, indem sie die Hand nach vorne streckte und sie kurz drückte. „Du willst wegen dem, was ich auf dem Astronomieturm erzählt habe, mit mir reden, oder?“

Er nickte stumm, und sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, eine Geste, die ihre Erschöpfung nur noch unterstrich. „Du musst nichts sagen, wenn du das nicht möchtest, und auch nicht jetzt...“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drückte seine Hand erneut. „Aber es geht dir jetzt beschissen, James. Wenn wir uns in einer Woche wieder treffen, dann bringt das auch nichts mehr... dann fühlst du dich wahrscheinlich schon ein kleines bisschen besser.“

„Ja?“ Ein Teil von ihm, der, der sich verzweifelt an seine Eltern klammerte, hasste den Funken der Hoffnung, der in ihm auftauchte. Er  _ wollte _ sich nicht besser fühlen, er wollte den Schmerz mitnehmen, weil er das einzige war, das noch von seiner Mum und seinem Dad übrig war, und alleine der Gedanke daran, dass er verschwinden könnte... aber gleichzeitig konnte er nicht so weitermachen, so dumpf und fast starr vor Angst... das konnte er einfach nicht!

„Wahrscheinlich, ja. Emotionen können nicht immer so rau und frisch und scharf bleiben... und so dumm und abgedroschen es auch klingt, man lernt, damit zu leben... irgendwann. Manche früher, manche später.“ Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam, schien nach irgendeinem Zeichen in seinem Gesicht zu suchen, bevor sie schließlich seufzte. „Du bist erwachsen, James. Du hast dein eigenes Leben, oder wirst es in ein paar Monaten beginnen, deine eigene Familie gründen, und, so wie ich dich verstanden habe, in diesem Krieg kämpfen.“

Er nickte, fest entschlossen. Wo er dieses seelenlose Monster zuvor schon gehasst hatte, waren nun Wut und Zorn hinzugekommen, genauso wie der Wunsch nach Rache für seine Eltern. Dies war nicht mehr nur ein Krieg, sondern seiner, und er würde ihn führen, auch wenn er sich in seinen dunkleren Momenten nicht vorstellen konnte, was ein achtzehnjähriger Schuljunge gegen den größten dunklen Magier seiner Zeit ausrichten konnte.

„Irgendwann werden die Dinge weniger werden, die dich an deine Eltern erinnern, James... und du wirst nicht mehr an jeder Ecke darauf stoßen, dass sie nicht mehr da sind, dass sie eine Lücke hinterlassen haben. Bis dahin musst du lernen, damit zurechtzukommen.“

Sie sagte es so ruhig, so unspektakulär, und zuckte dazu auch ein kleines bisschen mit den Schultern, aber aus dem, was James bis jetzt gespürt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass es nicht so einfach sein könnte, sondern fürchterlich schwierig, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das angehen sollte. „Und wie mache ich das?“

Dorcas lächelte vorsichtig. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, James... das kann dir niemand sagen. Das musst du selbst herausfinden...“

_ Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen _ , sagte er zu sich selbst. „Hast du es herausgefunden?“, fragte er schließlich nach langen Momenten des Schweigens, in denen sie nur an ihren Kaffeetassen nippten, und Dorcas seufzte.

„Manchmal schon – manchmal nicht“, entgegnete sie langsam. „Beschäftigung und Ablenkung tun mir gut, aber es gibt diese Momente, da hilft das alles nichts... dann fühle ich mich einfach nur sehr, sehr einsam.“

James nickte. Schon jetzt konnte er verstehen, was sie meinte, schon jetzt fühlte er sich manchmal sehr, sehr einsam, wie der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, zu dem nicht einmal Sirius oder Remus oder Peter oder sogar Lily, die gestern so überraschend für ihn da gewesen war, durchdringen konnte. Plötzlich fröstelnd schlang er seine Finger noch enger um seine Tasse und hielt sie fest, in der Hoffnung, dass die Wärme des Kaffees die eisige Kälte der Welt um ihn herum vertreiben konnte.

„Gehst du nächste Woche zum Quidditch-Spiel?“, fragte Dorcas schließlich, und er schüttelte den Kopf. Wozu auch? Gryffindor spielte nicht, und das einzig wichtige – das Ergebnis, das über ihre Chancen im Cup mitentschied – konnte er auch danach erfahren, wenn seine Freunde in den Turm zurückkehrten.

„Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf... geh hin. Du magst Quidditch, es wird dich ablenken, und vielleicht geben dir die Kinder um dich herum das Gefühl, dass du doch nicht so alleine bist, wie du glaubst.“

Er war sich da nicht so sicher wie Dorcas, aber nachdem sie ihm bis jetzt zumindest ein bisschen geholfen hatte, nickte er ihr zuliebe. „Ich werd es versuchen.“

 

Zwar war das Spiel Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff noch mehr als eine Woche entfernt, aber Dorcas Ratschlag war trotzdem nicht verschwendet, und er war froh, mit ihr gesprochen zu haben. Zwar fühlte er sich immer noch erschöpft und leer, aber ihre Worte und die Erinnerung daran gaben ihm die Kraft, sich zumindest manchmal zu konzentrieren, sich zusammenzunehmen, seinen Freunden ein wenig Hoffnung zu geben. Zwar versank er oft in Gedanken, vor allem während des nächsten Tages, als sie in der Bibliothek saßen und lernten, driftete ab in andere Welten, in die ihm die anderen Rumtreiber nicht folgen konnten, aber er kehrte immer wieder zu ihnen zurück.

Oft dachte er an seine Eltern, manchmal an seine Nachbarn, an das Haus, das in Godric's Hollow auf ihn wartete, leer und verlassen, und um das er sich kümmern sollte, sobald er die Schule beendete. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es geerbt, so sicher wusste er das nicht, obwohl Dumbledore ihm irgendetwas darüber erzählt hatte – er hatte einfach nicht zugehört.

Seine Eltern waren noch so jung gewesen, zumindest für Zaubererverhältnisse, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie starben, bevor er selbst die ersten grauen Haare hatte. Und jetzt saß er da, mit einem Haus und einem riesengroßen Verließ in Gringotts, bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Goldmünzen, von denen er nicht wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte. Zu viel Verantwortung, zu viel Druck, zu viel Erwartung... er konnte nicht damit umgehen, und die beste Möglichkeit schien ihm immer noch, die ganze Sache zu verdrängen, bis er mit der Schule fertig war. Dann war immer noch genug Zeit, sich um sein Erbe – wie er das Wort hasste – zu kümmern. Jetzt waren seine Noten und seine Freunde wichtig, auch wenn er immer wieder einen Stich fühlte, wenn er daran dachte, dass zu Hause niemand auf ihn wartete, der sich über seine Zensuren freuen konnte...

Trotzdem gab er sich Mühe, wieder weniger bedrückt und unbeschwerter zu wirken, besonders um Remus' Willen. Der war so glücklich mit Florence, dass sogar seine monatlichen Verwandlungen und der Druck durch die bevorstehenden Prüfungen in den Hintergrund traten. Wenn James' Leben auch sonst keine Lichtblicke bereithielt, seinen Freund so fröhlich zu sehen, fröhlicher als in den fast sieben Jahren, die er ihn nun kannte, war definitiv einer. Deswegen wollte er ihn auch nicht im Stich lassen, als der Abend herankam und er sich auf den Weg zu Madame Pomfrey machen musste, nur zwei Tage, nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren. James wusste, Remus fühlte sich schuldig, dass er in einer Situation, die so belastend für James war, nicht für ihn da sein konnte, und das, obwohl er seiner Verwandlung immer mit Angst entgegensah.

„Möchtest du hier bleiben?“, fragte Sirius, kurz nachdem Remus sich aus ihrem Schlafsaal auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel gemacht hatte, und James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich hier bleibe, könnt ihr genausogut hier bleiben. Du willst mir nicht erklären, dass ihr zu zweit einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf unter Kontrolle habt“, entgegnete er, und sogar Sirius, der normalerweise keine Risiken scheute, schien über den Punkt nachzudenken. 

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Klar. Ich komme zurecht – und ich möchte mir nicht anhören, wie Remus jammert, wenn er Florence nicht nur wegen seiner Abwesenheit, sondern auch wegen einem Haufen Kratzer und Bissen anlügen muss.“

Der Punkt schien sogar Sirius zu überzeugen, auch wenn sein offensichtlicher, scharfer Spott seinen Freunde beunruhigte, und schließlich machten sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg hinunter zur Peitschenden Weide, unter den Tarnumhang gedrängt, und das nicht nur, weil sie Angst hatten, von den Auroren gesehen zu werden. Obwohl mittlerweile eigentlich Frühling war, war die Nacht kalt und dunkel, und James war froh, nicht alleine zu sein – vor allem, weil ihm die Finger zitterten. Bei jeder seiner Patrouillen, wenn sie in der Dunkelheit unterwegs gewesen waren, hatten sich ihm die Erinnerungen an seine Eltern aufgedrängt, und nun, wo sie sich zwischen anderen Trios aus Lehrern, Schülern und Ordensmitgliedern sowie Auroren hindurchschlängelten, verstärkte sich das Gefühl nur noch.

Was, wenn sie entdeckt wurden? Was, wenn sie angegriffen wurden, während sie durch den Verbotenen Wald jagten? Auch wenn James einem Todesser jedes Schicksal an den Hals wünschen würde, das ihm nur einfiel, er wusste, Remus würde sich nicht verzeihen, wenn er jemanden beißen würde... selbst einen von denen.

Als sie die Peitschende Weide erreichten, atmete James unhörbar auf, und als er sich verwandelte, spürte er, wie der größte Teil seiner Sorgen von ihm abfiel. Welcher Lehrer würde hinter einem Hirsch schon einen Schüler vermuten? Keiner, den er kannte. Gut, den Werwolf  _ würden _ sie erkennen, aber der Weg bis in den Wald war kurz, und sie legten ihn ohne Probleme zurück, sogar ohne dass Remus eine Patrouille witterte und sich auf die Jagd nach ihr begeben wollte. Zwischen den Bäumen konnten sie ihm dann die Möglichkeit geben, frei zu laufen, zu schnuppern und ein paar der Kreaturen des Verbotenen Waldes aufzuschrecken, und wie immer verging die Nacht schneller als sie alle vermuteten – sogar für James, dessen Gedanken nach seiner Verwandlung weniger schmerzhaft, weniger fokussiert waren. Als die Morgendämmerung ihre ersten Fühler über den schottischen Himmel ausstreckte, kehrten sie in die Heulende Hütte zurück, wo sie Remus verließen und sich auf den Weg hinauf ins Schloss machten, in ihre Betten. Es war auf diesem Weg, als es geschah.

Müdigkeit gepaart mit Erleichterung darüber, dass wieder ein Monat ohne Zwischenfall vergangen war, und dass sie es wieder ins Schloss geschafft hatten, ließ James nachlässig werden, und er hatte seine Gedanken nicht mehr so gut im Griff wie zu Beginn der Nacht. Sie wanderten fort, zu seinen Eltern, zu Lily, deren Mitgefühl mit ihm, als sie ihn gefunden hatte, seine alte Schwärmerei für sie wiederbelebt hatte... und erst, als Sirius' Ellbogen ihn in die Seite traf, bemerkte er die Patrouille, die gerade aus einem Geheimgang gekommen war.

Automatisch, mit der Erfahrung aus jahrelangem Regelbrechen, hielt er die Luft an und hielt vollkommen still, verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang, und hoffte, dass kein Arm oder kein Bein darunter hervorlugte. Selbst mit dem verwandelten Peter in Sirius' Umhangtasche war der Platz immer noch relativ eng, und wenn sie nicht aufpassten... und wenn James ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann  _ hatte _ er nicht aufge-

„ _ Stupor! _ “ Der Fluch traf ihn, und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

 

James erwachte in einem Bett im Krankenflügel, und zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Wochen kam er in den Genuss von Madame Pomfreys überbordender Fürsorglichkeit, diesmal gemeinsam mit Sirius und Peter, die die beiden Betten neben ihm belegten. Ein schneller Blick zu ihnen verriet ihm, dass seine beiden Freunde so blass und krank ausssahen, wie sie sich fühlten, und unter der Bettdecke ballte James seine Hände zu Fäusten.

_ Hoffentlich... hoffentlich... hoffentlich... _ es kostete ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung, den Stärkungstrank, den die Medihexe ihm einflößte, zu schlucken und halbwegs gefasst auszusehen, während er betete, dass ihr Geheimnis gewahrt geblieben war. James war sich sicher, er würde mit jeder Strafe leben können, aber wenn Remus enttarnt wurde... Remus würde ihm niemals verzeihen, nein, er selbst würde sich niemals verzeihen, wenn er die Zukunft seines Freundes so ruiniert hätte... und Florence – da war auch noch Florence, die von nichts wusste.

Sirius und Peter sahen ebenso besorgt aus wie er, vor allem, weil sie in Gegenwart der rastlos schimpfenden Hexe nicht miteinander sprechen konnten – James wusste nicht einmal, ob Peter als Animagus enttarnt war oder ob er sich durch den Fluch zurückverwandelt hatte...

Als die Tür zum Krankenflügel knallend aufsprang und Dumbledore, gefolgt von McGonagall, mit wehendem Umhang eintrat, fühlte es sich für James an wie eine Erleichterung, auch wenn er noch nicht die Zeit gehabt hatte, sich eine plausible Geschichte auszudenken, wieso sie nachts um fünf noch auf den Gängen unterwegs waren. Er schluckte trocken, während der Direktor sich vor ihren Betten aufbaute. Mit Wut hätte James umgehen können, aber die Enttäuschung, die sich in Dumbledores Augen spiegelte, war noch schwerer zu ertragen als alles andere, und McGonagall... McGonagall sah aus, als ob sie ihnen am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte.

Der düstere Blick des Schulleiters wanderte über sie alle, von James zu Sirius zu Peter, auf dem er für einen Moment länger verweilte, bevor er schließlich zu sprechen begann. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich allen Schülerinnen und Schülern die Notwendigkeit, Zusammenstöße mit den Auroren zu vermeiden, begreiflich genug gemacht hatte, aber anscheinend habe ich mich getäuscht. Besonders von Ihnen, Mr Potter, bin ich enttäuscht – Sie sind Schulsprecher, Sie sind aktiv in die Verteidigung der Schule eingebunden, und Sie wissen, welche Gefahren durch einen Angriff oder nur durch ein bloßes Missverständnis drohen können. Haben Sie irgendwelche Erklärungen für Ihr Verhalten?“

James schluckte, und seine Gedanken rasten, aber es war Sirius, der vor ihm sprach, hoffentlich, weil ihm eine plausible Geschichte eingefallen war. „Wir... wir wollten die Schule schützen, Professor. Sie wissen doch, dass Schni... Snape und wir uns nicht verstehen, und wir beobachten ihn so gut es geht, und heute Nacht... wir denken, dass er ein Todesser ist, oder zumindest in Kontakt mit ihnen steht, und wir wollten ihn aufhalten...“

McGonagall machte einen kleinen, wütenden Schritt vorwärts. „Mr Black, das ist die hanebüchenste Geschichte, die ich jemals gehört habe – ein Schüler im Schloss soll ein Todesser sein? Dass ich nicht lache. Und selbst wenn Sie einen solchen Verdacht gehegt haben, sie wären besser beraten gewesen, ihn mir oder Professor Dumbledore mitzuteilen.“ Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, um ihnen allen ihren strengsten Blick zuzuwerfen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich möchte nie wieder in eine Situation kommen, in der ich feststelle, dass ich gerade einen meiner Schüler geschockt habe. Ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen klar, meine Herren.“

Dass ihr Blick nun nicht mehr hart war, sondern im Gegenteil sogar ein wenig verängstigt, traf James schwerer, als es ihre Wut geschafft hätte, und er senkte den Kopf.

„Für Ihre Handlungen ziehe ich Gryffindor einhundert Punkte ab, und weitere einhundert werden folgen, wenn Sie Ihr Bett nachts wieder verlassen. Ihre Strafarbeiten beginnen am heutigen Abend, und werden bis zum folgenden Samstag andauern.“

Sirius fluchte neben ihm, und James wusste, wieso – der Samstag wäre der Tag des Quidditch-Spiels zwischen Slytherin und Hufflepuff, auf das sein Freund sich gefreut hatte. Ein letzter Blick, und sie war durch die Tür verschwunden, während Dumbledore noch vor ihren Betten stehen blieb. „Zusätzlich zu den von Professor McGonagall genannten Strafarbeiten werden Sie am dreiundzwanzigsten April, am zweiundzwanzigsten Mai und am zwanzigsten Juni die Nacht bei Professor Sinistra auf dem Astronomieturm verbringen, wo Sie die Bewegungen am Nachthimmel aufzeichnen werden.“ James schluckte – das waren die Abende aller Vollmonde, die sie noch vor Ende des Schuljahres in Hogwarts verbringen würden. „Loyalität zu Freunden ist eine bewundernswerte Eigenschaft, aber Sie sollten dabei Ihre Grenzen kennen, meine Herren.“

 


	55. Misstrauen

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 55: Misstrauen**

Während die Wochen verrannen und die Abschlussprüfungen immer näher rückten, wusste Severus, dass er sich entscheiden musste, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Die Briefe von Lucius, die er mittlerweile alle paar Tage erhielt, getränkt mit dem Gefühl von Macht und Bedeutung, Regulus' Nachfragen, von denen er nur durch den Beginn der Osterferien, die Black bei seiner Mutter in London verbrachte, erlöst wurde – sie alle verlangten nach einer Antwort, entweder für oder gegen Lily. Derjenige, der genau das mit den meisten Worten getan hatte, war ironischerweise Black, immer verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Angriffspunkt oder Hebel, den er an Severus ansetzen konnte.

„Ich werde es Malfoy sagen“, drohte er an einem Morgen Ende März, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen machte, aber die Angst, die tief hinten in seinen Augen schlummerte, strafte seine kalte, harte Stimme Lügen.

„Was?“, entgegnete Severus kühl, aber innerlich spürte er, wie sich sein Magen zusammenkrampfte.

„Dass du mit dem Schlammblut befreundet bist.“

Severus schnaubte, aber in seinem Inneren summte die Anspannung. „Du möchtest mich damit erpressen, ihm Dinge zu sagen, die er ohnehin schon weiß? Und ich dachte immer, du wärst ein Slytherin und kein verzweifelter kleiner Hufflepuff.“

Regulus machte einen wütenden Schritt vor, und Severus' Hand schloss sich fester um seinen Zauberstab in seiner Umhangtasche. „Wo liegt deine Loyalität, Severus? Bei ihr? Bei dir? Beim Dunklen Lord? Ich bin mir sicher, an dieser Frage wäre er _brennend_ interessiert...“

_Ein anderer Angriffswinkel._ Er schnaubte. „ _Du_ fragst, wo  _meine_ Loyalität liegt? Wo du doch selbst jedem, der es hören möchte, verzweifelt erzählst, dass du dich ihm nur anschließen möchtest, um deine Familienehre wiederherzustellen?“

„Die Ziele des Dunklen Lords sind die meiner Familie. Aber was ist mit deinem kleinen Spielzeug? Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie genauso denkt wie der Dunkle Lord – als Schlammblut? Denkst du, sie würde Spaß daran haben, wie ihre Eltern gefoltert werden, und ihre Schwester?“

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen – er kannte Mr und Mrs Evans, sie waren nichts als nett zu ihm gewesen, hatten ihm sogar erlaubt, einige Nächte bei ihnen zu übernachten, wenn sein Vater wieder besonders schrecklich war... und er mochte sie. Und auch wenn er Petunia nicht leiden konnte, alleine sich vorzustellen, wie sie sich unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch wand... Severus zwang sich, ruhig und unbeeindruckt dreinzusehen, und versuchte, Regulus abschätzend anzusehen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob es ihm gelang.

„Wo meine Loyalität liegt, geht dich nichts an, Regulus – nur den Dunklen Lord. Und du solltest nicht vergessen, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, der Verbindungen nach Gryffindor hat...“

„Ich hasse meinen Bruder!“

Severus lachte. „Und das von jemandem, der Geburt höher schätzt als Charakter. Sagt ihr Reinblüter nicht immer, dass Blut dicker ist als Wasser? Was, wenn irgendwo tief in dir versteckt doch noch ein Rest von Loyalität für den armen, kleinen, missverstandenen Sirius liegt... könntest du deinen großen Bruder töten, wenn du ihm gegenüber stehst?“

„Natürlich.“ Regulus' Stimme transportierte nicht annähernd die Sicherheit, die seine Aussage übermitteln wollte, und er ballte die Fäuste. „Sirius ist ein Verräter am führnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks, und er verdient es, aus dem Stammbaum radiert zu werden.“

Severus lächelte kalt, und dachte, dass seine vielen Gespräche mit Lucius, der natürlich in den besten – und ehemals besten – Häusern verkehrte, sich jetzt endlich bezahlt machten. „So wie deine Mutter es auf dem Wandteppich mit ihm getan hat? Und mit ihrer Nichte Andromeda? Und ihrem Schwager Alphard? Schwäche und Schande scheinen euch ja im Blut zu liegen, oder brauchst du noch mehr Beispiele?“

Regulus' Faust schoss auf sein Gesicht zu, aber bevor er seine Nase treffen konnte, stoppte Severus' Zauberstab an seiner Kehle ihn, ließ ihn erstarren, und Severus fühlte ein tiefes Gefühl der Befriedigung in ihm aufsteigen. Ein Mal, ein einziges Mal, konnte er zurückgeben, was die Rumtreiber ihm angetan hatten... ein Mal stand er am richtigen Ende des Zauberstabs. Langsam hob er seine Hand ein wenig höher, die Spitze bohrte sich in Regulus' Kinn, und der Junge musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen strecken.

„Ein wenig aggressiv heute, Black? Wieder eine Eigenschaft der Familie gefunden, nicht wahr.“ Er hielt inne, sah Regulus an, und als er seinen rechten Arm zucken sah, packte er sein Handgelenk, verdrehte es, bis er den Zauberstab fallen ließ, der klackernd auf den Steinboden des Korridors aufschlug – eine Technik, die er in den langen Sommerferien auf den Straßen von Spinner's End gelernt hatte.

„Vielleicht solltest du doch noch ein wenig üben, bevor du dich den Todessern anschließt – kleine Jungen wie dich fressen sie bei lebendigem Leibe.“ Der Hass in Regulus' Augen schien Funken zu sprühen, aber er bestätigte Severus damit nur in seiner Entscheidung. Er wollte nicht für Regulus verantwortlich sein, wollte nicht in den Augen des Dunklen Lords für seine Fehler haften – und Fehler würde Regulus begehen, da war er sich sicher. Dass Lucius ihn überhaupt in die Kreise der Todesser einführte, war ein außerordentlicher Vertrauensbeweis, denn er trug damit das Risiko für sein eigenes, mögliches Versagen... und dieses Risiko wollte Severus seinerseits nicht auf sich nehmen. Nicht für Regulus.

Hinter ihnen, im Korridor, hörte er Schritte, und mit einem letzten, warnenden Blick an Regulus stieß er ihn von sich, sodass er zurücktaumelte, weg von seinem Zauberstab, dann steckte er den seinen in die Tasche seines Umhanges, gerade als Professor Slughorn um die Ecke trat. „Gibt es hier ein Problem, meine Herren?“, fragte er, augenscheinlich desinteressiert, denn weder Regulus noch Severus gehörten zu seinen Lieblingsschülern. Dem einen fehlte das Talent, und dem anderen die berühmte Familie.

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah zu, wie Regulus seinen Zauberstab aufhob, dann machten sie sich gemeinsam mit ihrem Hauslehrer zurück auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal.

 

Dass er sich noch immer mit Lily traf, um zu brauen, nun vor allem, um Zaubertränke für ihre Abschlussprüfungen zu üben, trug nicht dazu bei, seine Entscheidung einfacher zu machen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, fühlte er sich wieder besser, gewappnet gegen den Hass, der ihm vom Rest der Welt entgegenschlug... aber manchmal gab es auch Momente, in denen er an ihr zweifelte, und an sich, weil er sie liebte... war er wirklich so schwach?

„Severus?“, fragte sie eines Abends am Beginn der Osterferien, während sie rührte, und er sah von den Zutaten auf, die er gerade vorbereitete. 

„Ja?“ Seine eigene Stimme klang unruhig, reagierte auf das Zögern in ihrer, und wieder einmal fragte er sich, was er nun falsch gemacht hatte.

„Ich hab mit Sirius gesprochen.“

„Mit Black?“ Sein eigener Unglaube reflektierte sich in seiner Stimme. „Wieso solltest du mit Black reden?“

„Wegen... wegen dem, was du erzählt hast. Von seinem... Mordversuch.“

Sie klang unsicher, so, als ob sie sich nicht sicher wäre, dass ihre Unterhaltung mit Black der richtige Weg gewesen war – und er konnte diese Frage beantworten, und zwar sehr schnell, und sehr eindeutig. Nein! „Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?“

„Natürlich glaube ich dir!“ Sie hob die Hände in einer Geste der Unschuld, die ihn nicht wirklich überzeugte. 

„Dann hast du doch keinen Grund, bei ihm nachzufragen, oder? Wenn du mir glauben würdest, dann müsstest du das nicht!“

Lily zog den Schöpflöffel mit etwas zu viel Schwung aus dem Kessel, und kleine Tropfen ihres Trankes ätzten schwarze Löcher in den Schultisch, bevor sie sich vor ihm aufbaute, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Vielleicht, weil es mich interessiert, ob mein Hauskollege noch einmal versuchen möchte, meinen besten Freund umzubringen? Ist das so abwegig? Dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, Severus? Dass ich dich mag? Dass ich nicht möchte, dass dir etwas passiert?“

Als sie das letzte Worte erreichte, brüllte sie fast, und Severus warf einen kurzen Blick zur Tür, weniger aus Sorge darüber, dass jemand sie stören konnte, sondern mehr, um seine Beschämung zu verstecken und ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Warum dachte er immer das Schlimmste von Menschen, nie das Beste? Und das sogar bei Lily, von der er wusste, dass sie ihn mochte und ihm nicht wehtun wollte? Zumindest nicht absichtlich... auch wenn sie sich so oft stritten, so oft aneinandergerieten...

„Es tut mir leid, Lily.“ Diese Worte schien er viel zu oft zu sagen, und dass sie sich erschöpft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht schob und seufzte, half ihm nicht, sich dabei besser zu führen.

„Mir auch, Severus. Ich wollte dir damit nicht sagen, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, oder nicht denke, dass du Recht hast. Sirius behauptet zwar, es wäre ein Scherz gewesen, und dass er dich nicht töten wollte, sondern dir nur klarmachen, dass du sie in Ruhe lassen sollst... aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius so dumm ist, die Gefahr zu unterschätzen, die von einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf ausgeht.“

Die Erleichterung, die ihn durchfuhr, als sie sagte, dass sie ihn ernst nahm, war ihm fast peinlich, und er hoffte, sie würde nicht allzu viel davon sehen. Oft fühlte es sich so an, als ob sie der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben wäre, der ihm zuhörte, ihm glaubte, ihn nicht abtat als den dummen Snape-Jungen oder Schniefellus, und manchmal brauchte er es so dringend wie Wasser, zu wissen, zu begreifen, dass er kein Idiot war, den niemand beachtete.

„Du glaubst mir?“, fragte er deswegen noch einmal, und sie nickte, griff nach seiner Hand.

„Natürlich tue ich das.“ Für einen Moment sah sie ihm ins Gesicht, dann lächelte sie schließlich. „Sirius spricht übrigens noch immer nicht mit mir.“

Eine irrationale Wolke der Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihm aus. Sie hatte ihn verteidigt. Sie hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt, etwas, das selbst seine Mutter nie getan hatte. Er war glücklich.

„Gut“, entgegnete er und grinste, im Einklang mit sich und der Welt. „Und danke.“

Sie nickte, aber schien noch nicht gewillt, das Thema fallen zu lassen. „Ist... haben... sind sie noch einmal auf dich losgegangen, seit der Sache mit James zu Weihnachten?“

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, während er hilflos dabei zusah, wie das angenehm warme Gefühl in seinem Inneren verpuffte – die Rumtreiber hielten sich wahrscheinlich nur zurück, um etwas Großes zu planen, und dass er es zuvor nicht hatte kommen sehen, dass erst Lily ihn darauf hinweisen musste... „Nein, sie verhalten sich überraschend ruhig... vielleicht ein, zwei Sticheleien im Unterricht, aber ansonsten... wahrscheinlich müssen sogar sie lernen.“

Lily nickte langsam. „Gut. James und Black haben versprochen, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen, und ich hoffe, sie halten sich daran.“

„Das klingt nicht wirklich nach ihnen.“

Lily warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. „Für mich sah es so aus, als ob sie es ernst meinen würden.“

Das trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, sich sicherer zu fühlen, immerhin wusste er von sich selbst, dass Lily... nun ja, Lily war. Sie _glaubte_ Menschen, sie vertraute ihnen, und alleine der Gedanke, dass ihre Hauskollegen sie anlügen könnten, war ihr vollkommen fremd. Typisch Gryffindor eben – was sein Leben einerseits leichter machte, weil er sie in seiner gegenwärtigen Situation täuschen _musste_ , andererseits aber auch ein ganzes Stück schwieriger, so wie jetzt, wenn er ihr nicht begreiflich machen konnte, wieso er misstrauisch blieb.

Leise seufzte er. „Das kann schon sein, aber vielleicht haben sie auch gelogen...“

Er sah ihr auf den ersten Blick an, dass sie nicht glücklich war mit seinen Worten, und für einen Moment wirkte sie, als wollte sie ihm widersprechen, aber dann schüttelte sie nur leicht den Kopf und ließ es, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung. Er wollte sich nicht schon wieder mit ihr streiten.

„Wollen wir weiter brauen?“, fragte sie schließlich, und er nickte, nahm das Messer wieder zur Hand, während er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er nun wollte, dass sie recht hatte, oder nicht.

Wenn Severus allerdings so zurückdachte... vielleicht war es wirklich nicht die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, die ihm gerade eine Erholungspause verschaffte, sondern eine wirkliche Änderung im Verhalten der Rumtreiber. Immerhin verhielten sie sich so wie alle anderen Siebtklässler, die ein Interesse an ihrem Abschluss hatten, und verbrachten jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek – möglicherweise hatte also tatsächlich der Ernst des Lebens zugeschlagen und ihnen verständlich gemacht, dass Angriffe, Flüche und schlechte Streiche nicht zum normalen Repertoire erwachsener Verhaltensweisen gehörten.

Und nun waren auch noch Mr und Mrs Potter ermordet worden. Auch wenn Severus James hasste, wie man nur einen Mitschüler hassen konnte – dieses Schicksal hatte er nicht verdient, vor allem, weil es offensichtlich war, wie sehr er unter seinem Verlust litt. Aber es war eine andere Frage, die ihn in diesem Zusammenhang mehr beschäftigte als die nach Potters Gefühlslage und der Häme, die Severus' Slytherinkollegen über ihn ausgossen. Er wollte sich den Todessern anschließen, denjenigen, die Mr und Mrs Potter ermordet und davor wahrscheinlich gefoltert hatten. Konnte er das? Wollte er das? Er wusste es nicht. Es schien ein hoher Preis zu sein, um ernst genommen zu werden... einer, der ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde.

Natürlich, er hatte Lucius' Briefe gelesen, hatte die Berichte gehört, aber das alles war für ihn abstrakt und fern gewesen... erst jetzt begriff er, was dort von ihm verlangt werden würde, und seine Unsicherheit nahm zu. Konnte er wirklich das ablegen, was ihn menschlich machte, was ihm das Gefühl gab, zu leben und nicht nur zu existieren?

Wieder einmal verdrängte er das Thema, beschloss, diese Entscheidung vor sich herzuschieben. Noch war der Juni nicht da, noch musste er nicht vor den Dunklen Lord treten... noch hatte er Zeit. Und er würde genießen... und besonders genoss er an Tagen wie dem, als er morgens aus den Kerkern in die Einganghshalle trat und auf die Punktegläser blickte. Gryffindor hatte in der Nacht einhundert Punkte verloren, und damit lag Slytherin im Hauspokal in Führung. Dass er am Tisch schließlich hörte, dass Potter dafür verantwortlich war, und ihm schließlich auffiel, dass in der Nacht davor der Vollmond am Himmel gestanden hatte, machte seinen Triumph nur noch perfekter.


	56. Entdeckt

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 56: Entdeckt**

Als Remus am Morgen des fünfundzwanzigsten März aus dem Krankenflügel zurückkam, um, müde, erschöpft und zerkratzt, wie er war, noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden, und die fürchterlich ernsten Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, wusste er, dass das, wovor er sich immer gefürchtet hatte, eingetreten war. „Sie haben euch erwischt, oder?“, fragte er, und Peter nickte, während Sirius nur die Decke seines Bettes anstarrte und James peinlich berührt wirkte.

„Verdammt.“ Es fühlte sich an wie ein viel zu mildes Wort für das, was passiert war und den Klumpen von Angst, der sich in seinem Hals bildete und ihm fast den Atem nahm. „Wissen... wissen sie...“, krächzte er nur, aber James begriff schnell, was er meinte.

„Nein, keine Angst. Ich... ich glaube, die meisten Gryffindors haben noch nicht bemerkt, dass uns hundert Punkte fehlen, und wenn sie es tun, dann ist es unsere Schuld, nicht deine. Wir waren draußen, und wir waren dumm und haben uns erwischen lassen. Du kannst nichts damit zu tun haben, weil du ja erkältet im Krankenflügel warst.“

Auch wenn er sich schlecht dabei fühlte, seine Erleichterung kannte keine Grenzen... wenn die Schule herausgefunden hätte, dass er ein Werwolf war, dann hätte es bald auch die ganze Zaubererwelt gewusst... und dann hätte er keine Chance gehabt, eine Anstellung zu finden... gar keine. Er hätte sein Leben vergessen können.

„Danke“, wisperte er, und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Halt die Klappe – jeder Freund hätte dasselbe getan, und wenn wir irgendeine Chance hätten, dann würden wir es auch im nächsten Monat wieder machen... geht aber leider nicht.“

„Wieso?“, fragte er, und Sirius schnaubte.

„Strafarbeit für alle drei von uns, für jeden Vollmond bis zum Ende des Schuljahres unter Aufsicht eines Lehrers. Nicht zu vergessen die ganze nächste Woche...“

Er klang mehr als nur unglücklich damit, aber ob es war, weil er Remus nicht helfen konnte oder weil er Kessel schrubben musste, wusste Remus nicht. „Tut mir leid“, entgegnete er aber trotzdem, was Sirius zu seiner Erleichterung zum Lachen brachte.

„Nicht doch – wir sind schon für einen weniger guten Zweck zu mehr verdonnert worden, also mach dir keine Gedanken. Leg dich ins Bett, schlaf dich aus, und wenn wir nachher in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und uns alle anmaulen, dann sag uns, dass es eine ganz dumme Idee war, nachts nach draußen zu gehen, und dass du uns abgehalten hättest, wenn du könntest. Den Rest schaffen wir – wir holen die Punkte einfach wieder auf, und dann mögen sie uns sicher wieder. Und wenn nicht... es sind nur noch drei Monate.“

Remus wusste, dass Sirius nicht so unbekümmert sein konnte, wie er klang, nickte aber, und ging hinüber zu seinem Himmelbett, um in seinen Schlafanzug zu schlüpfen. Drei Monate waren nie genug Zeit für drei Schüler, um einhundert Hauspunkte aufzuholen, selbst mit dem Quidditch-Spiel, bei dem James immerhin die Chance hatte, fünfzig Punkte zu sammeln. Der Hauspokal war weg, ging wahrscheinlich an die Slytherins, und das alles nur wegen ihm. Dass die anderen Gryffindors nicht wussten, dass er schuld war, sondern seine Freunde verantwortlich machen würden, machte es nicht besser, sondern nur schlimmer. So würde er nicht einmal dafür büßen können.

Selbst als er das regelmäßige Atmen seiner Freunde hörte, konnte er lange nicht einschlafen, starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit, weil die Schuld und die Angst seine Kehle zusammenschnürten. James fühlte sich ohnehin nicht gut, und jetzt hätte er auch noch die Häme und die Wut der anderen Gryffindors zu ertragen, weil er zu jenen gehört hatte, die ihnen den Hauspokal gekostet hatten. Sirius wäre wahrscheinlich nicht allzu beeindruckt – er war es gewöhnt, nicht das zu tun, was anderen gefiel, und Abneigung hervorzurufen – aber Peter... Peter war wieder eine andere Sache, mit seinem Wunsch, beliebt zu sein und von den anderen Schülern gemocht zu werden.

Remus seufzte – natürlich, wenn sie wach wären, würden sie ihm jetzt sagen, dass sie gewusst hatten, worauf sie sich einließen, und dass es ihre freie Entscheidung gewesen war, dass er sie gar nicht hätte abhalten können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hatte... aber der Fakt blieb, dass er eben nicht gewollt hatte, und sogar fürchterlich erleichtert gewesen war, dass sie seine Verwandlungen so viel angenehmer machten. An den nächsten Monat wollte er gar nicht denken – nicht nur, weil er wusste, welche Schmerzen ihn dann erwarteten, sondern auch, weil es schwierig bis unmöglich werden würde, seine Verletzungen vor Florence zu verbergen. Sie würde Antworten wollen, und das zu Recht, Antworten, die er ihr würde geben müssen... und dann wäre sie fort. Er schüttelte sich innerlich und schlang die Decke enger um sich. Sich etwas anderes einzureden würde nur bedeuten, sich Hoffnungen zu machen, die dann doch enttäuscht werden würden. Er war ein Werwolf – und wer würde schon mit einem Werwolf zusammen sein wollen?

Seine kurze Nacht war geprägt von Albträumen, in denen sich alle – seine Freunde, seine Eltern, und schließlich Florence – in Angst und Verachtung von ihm abwandten, und egal wie sehr er versuchte, sie zu überzeugen, egal, wie sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte ihre Meinung nicht ändern, bis er schließlich alleine und verlassen einer riesigen, gefährlichen Welt gegenüberstand. Selbst als er von James nach viel zu wenig Schlaf geweckt wurde, um sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück und dann in die Bibliothek zu machen, konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass er nur ein falsches Wort sagen, eine unbedachte Bemerkung machen musste, und selbst die Rumtreiber würden ihn im Stich lassen.

Dass der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum brummte vor Gemurmel, als sie ihn schließlich betraten, half nicht dabei, seine Befürchtungen abzuschütteln. Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler waren bereits aus der Großen Halle zurück und hatten natürlich auf dem Weg den Punktestand gesehen – und fragen sich nun, was in dieser Nacht passiert war, dass Gryffindor hinter alle anderen Häuser, selbst Hufflepuff, zurückgefallen war, wo sie zuvor noch geführt hatten, wenn auch nur knapp.

Lily und ihre beste Freundin waren die ersten, die sie bemerkten, und Emily ließ ihre Feder fallen und hastete auf sie zu, langsamer gefolgt von dem anderen Mädchen. „Hey! Ihr habt sicher noch nicht die Neuigkeiten gehört! Gryffindor hat hundert Punkte verloren! Hundert! In einer Nacht!“

Obwohl Remus wusste, dass seine Freunde Jahre der Erfahrung im Erfinden von Ausreden und dem Anlügen von Professoren hatten, verriet ein kurzer Blick auf die anderen Rumtreiber, dass es ihnen nicht gelang, geschockte Überraschung vorzutäuschen. Emily brauchte nur einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was vor sich ging. „Ihr! Ihr wart das!“

Remus war nur froh, dass es ihr gelang, ihre Stimme halbwegs gesenkt zu halten – wenn die anderen Gryffindors sie gehört hätten, dann wäre diese Situation in nur einem Moment um Welten unangenehmer geworden als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Es war Sirius, der schließlich nickte. „Ja.“

Sie seufzte genervt auf. „Könnt ihr nicht einmal – ein einziges Mal! – einfach in euren Betten bleiben wie brave, unschuldige Hufflepuff-Erstklässler? Ist das wirklich so unglaublich schwer? Was habt ihr diesmal wieder angestellt? Gerade von dir, James, hatte ich gedacht, du wärst endlich erwachsen geworden...“

James kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und brachte seine Haare in noch mehr Unordnung als ohnehin schon. „Wir waren im Quidditch-Stadion, Sirius, Peter und ich...“

Emily seufzte tief, aber James' Entschuldigung schien zumindest bei ihr den richtigen Nerv getroffen zu haben – so vernarrt, wie sie in den Sport war, konnte sie tatsächlich verstehen, wie sich jemand in der kalten Frühlingsnacht nach draußen schleichen konnte, auch wenn Remus dazu nicht in der Lage war. Was ihn allerdings tatsächlich überraschte, war Lilys Reaktion, die er aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet hatte – sie hatte sich der Schelte ihrer Freundin nicht angeschlossen, sondern wirkte bemerkenswert ruhig, besonders in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie normalerweise keine Gelegenheit ausließ, James zu kritisieren. Aber vielleicht zeigte der Abend, den die beiden gemeinsam im Badezimmer der Schulsprecher verbracht hatten, tatsächlich Wirkung.

Remus seufzte schließlich. „Lasst uns nach unten gehen, ja?“ Die anderen nickten und verabschiedeten sich von den beiden Mädchen, sicher, dass Emily den anderen Gryffindors erzählen würden, was geschehen war.

Remus hatte seine Schulsachen bereits mitgenommen und verkroch sich in der Bibliothek, während James, Sirius und Peter den ersten Tag ihrer Strafarbeiten ertrugen, doch als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, war diese relative Ruhe vorbei. Natürlich, niemand hetzte ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals oder war wirklich offen feindselig, doch Reaktionen wie Emilys, die ihrer Enttäuschung Ausdruck verlieh, verfolgten sie alle die ganzen Ferien über und schlossen oft auch ihn ein, weil nicht allen seinen Hauskollegen klar war, dass er offiziell ja im _Krankenflügel_ gewesen war. Von allen Rumtreibern traf es James am härtesten – er war noch immer geschockt vom Tod seiner Eltern und hatte noch lange nicht begonnen, zu verarbeiten, was geschehen war, und trotzdem musste er sich sofort mit der Abneigung der anderen Gryffindors herumschlagen, nur Stunden, nachdem sie ihn alle noch bemitleidet hatten. 

Die Rückkehr der Schülerinnen und Schüler aus den Osterferien machte die Situation nicht besser, da das Thema natürlich mit jenen, die zu Hause alles verpasst hatten, diskutiert werden musste, und so nicht in Vergessenheit geraten konnte. Auch brachten sie ihre Unterrichtsstunden wieder in die Gesellschaft der Slytherins, und irgendwann biss selbst Remus seine Zähne zusammen und krampfte die Hände um seinen Zauberstab, wenn er hörte, wie Regulus Black ihnen ein hämisches  _ Danke, Bruderherz! _ hinterherbrüllte. 

„Wenn ich jemals gedacht hätte, dass mein Bruder nicht komplett verkommen ist, dann würde ich diese Meinung nun revidieren“, murmelte Sirius düster, als er sich an den Slytherins in der Eingangshalle vorbeidrückte. „Arsch.“

Die silbernen und grünen Schals, Hüte und Banner, die die anderen Schüler trugen, halfen auch nicht, ihre Stimmung aufzuhellen – das Quidditch-Match Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff stand bevor, und ausgerechnet derjenige von ihnen, der sich am meisten dafür interessierte, nämlich James, konnte nicht hingehen.

Seine Miene spiegelte seine Gemütslage wieder, während sie in der Eingangshalle auf Florence warteten und Remus seinen gelb-schwarzen Schal zurechtrückte, den er extra für die feierliche Gelegenheit verwandelt hatte. „Ich feuere Hufflepuff mit für euch an“, erklärte er, und James nickte.

„Ich fürchte, sie werden es nötig haben – aber sag Florence nicht, dass ich das...“

„Dass du was?“ Die junge Frau tauchte so unvermittelt hinter ihnen auf, dass Remus sich im ersten Moment erschreckte, bevor er sie mit einem Lächeln und einem Kuss begrüßte. 

„Hey.“

„Also?“, wiederholte sie, und Remus grinste. 

„James hat nur gerade die Qualität eurer Quidditch-Mannschaft in Zweifel gezogen.“

Florence lachte, und der Anblick ließ ihn lächeln, auch wenn die restliche Situation nicht besonders rosig war. „Du wirst schon sehen, wir putzen Slytherin vom Platz! Immerhin haben wir das ja auch mit euch gemacht!“

James grummelte etwas Unverständliches, das wahrscheinlich so klingen sollte, als ob er beleidigt wäre, doch Remus konnte sehen, dass er nur so tat, und war erleichtert – wenn James wieder dumme Witze machen konnte, war er eindeutig auf dem Weg der Besserung.

Sirius rollte affektiert mit den Augen und grinste. „Macht euch auf den Weg, ihr Turteltäubchen, bevor wir noch mehr Ärger bekommen!“

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf über seinen Freund, nahm die Gelegenheit aber trotzdem wahr und bot Florence seinen Arm an, bevor sie sich auf den Weg hinunter zum Quidditch-Feld machten, plaudernd und lachend. Und doch konnte er spüren, wie unter der oberflächlichen Leichtigkeit zwischen ihnen die Angst brodelte. Jeder Moment mit ihr zeigte ihm wieder einmal, was für eine wunderbare Frau sie war und wie sehr er sie liebte – und machte so noch klarer, was er verlieren würde, sobald sie von seiner Krankheit erfuhr.

Manchmal dachte er, dass es vielleicht weniger weh tun würde, wenn er mit ihr Schluss machen würde, anstatt darauf zu warten, dass sie sich mit Abscheu von ihm abwandte, aber jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, wusste er, dass er dazu weder die Kraft noch den Mut haben würde. Das bittersüße Gefühl, zu wissen, dass ihr Glück ein Ablaufdatum hatte, das mit jeder Minute näher rückte, war immer noch besser, als selbst dafür verantwortlich zu sein und die Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb, nicht zu genießen.

Er griff nach Florence' Hand und drückte sie fest, als sie sich einen Platz auf der Hufflepuff-Tribüne suchte, und drückte sie fest. „Ich liebe dich.“

Sie lächelte, und der vollkommen arglose Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen. „Ich dich auch, Remus. Ich dich auch.“

Er schluckte und bemerkte für den Rest des Spieles kaum etwas außer ihr – was es auch unerheblich machte, dass Slytherin Hufflepuff vom Platz fegte und damit Gryffindors Chancen in der Hausmeisterschaft weiter senkte.


	57. Paranoia

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 57: Paranoia**

Severus Snape leerte seinen Kessel mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs und nahm neben Lily an dem alten Schultisch Platz, auf dem sie ihre Unterlagen ausgebreitet hatten. „Ich denke, das war der letzte, den du noch üben wolltest, oder?“

Lily nickte. „Ja. Ich fühle mich wunderbar auf meine UTZ-Prüfungen vorbereitet...“

Die Note von Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme, die sich so sehr mit ihren zuversichtlichen Worten biss, ließ Severus für einen Moment auflachen, doch dann schlug er stattdessen sein Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Buch auf. „Dann auf zum nächsten Fach, oder was denkst du?“

Anstatt sofort zu Feder und Pergament zu greifen, sah sie ihn an. „Wo wir von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sprechen... du erinnerst dich noch daran, dass Gryffindor Ende März so viele Punkte verloren hatte, oder?“

Severus nickte, und auch wenn er sich ihr gegenüber redlich bemühte, er konnte einen Hauch von Zufriedenheit nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. „Natürlich. Wieso fragst du?“

Sie spielte mit dem Band, das sie als Lesezeichen in ihr Verteidigungsbuch gelegt hatte. „Ist dir aufgefallen, dass die Rumtreiber in der Nacht des Vollmonds erwischt worden sind?“

Severus hielt für einen Moment inne. Was Lily ihm sagte, war ihm nicht neu – durch seine Erfahrung vor einem Jahr vorsichtig geworden, beobachtete er den Mondkalender aus Prinzip, und ihr Gedanke war der erste gewesen, der ihm durch den Kopf geschossen war, als er von Gryffindors hohem Punkteverlust erfahren hatte. Aber was wollte sie damit sagen? „Ja“, entgegnete er schließlich vorsichtig, und sie runzelte die Stirn, weil sie wahrscheinlich eine entschiedenere Antwort von ihm erwartet hätte.

„Ich... meinst du, dass die Sache etwas mit Remus zu tun hat?“

Severus nickte langsam. „Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, dass sie das hat – aber wie, das kann ich mir nicht erklären, genauso wenig wie ich weiß, was sie glauben, für ihn tun zu können, indem sie sich an Vollmond auf die Ländereien schleichen. Ich meine... es ist nicht so, als würde Lupin sie verwandelt erkennen, oder weniger gefährlich für sie sein.“

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Ja... du hast Recht. War nur so ein Gedanke.“

Für einen Moment fragte Severus sich, ob sie damit vielleicht auf einer Spur war, die ihm entgangen war, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Eigentlich... eigentlich konnte er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden als seinen Streitereien mit den Rumtreibern, der permanenten Frage, was sie als nächstes sagen oder tun würden oder ob sie eine Möglichkeit hatten, seine Bewegungen zu überwachen. In den letzten Wochen, seit er über Lily von ihrem Waffenstillstand erfahren hatte, war nichts passiert außer der gelegentliche hämische Kommentar, allerdings nicht direkt an ihn gerichtet, sondern leise zwischen den Freunden geteilt – und damit konnte er leben. Zumindest theoretisch.

Ihm war egal, was dieser räudige Haufen Gryffindors von ihm dachte, und ihre Meinung über ihn kümmerte er ihn grundsätzlich nicht mehr als die Rumtreiber seine über sie, aber ein Aspekt der Situation bereitete ihm Sorgen. In den letzten Wochen, seit Potters Eltern gestorben waren, hatte er bemerkt, dass Lily sich... anders verhielt. Sie schien weniger bereit, über den verdammten Gryffindor zu schimpfen, und gelegentlich sah er sogar, wie sie ein paar Worte mit ihm wechselte – ob im Unterricht oder bei den Mahlzeiten – ohne auszusehen, als ob sie in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte oder gerade von Professor Binns gelangweilt würde.

Obwohl sein Verstand sagte, dass er sich dumm und irrational verhielt – dass Jahre der Freundschaft nicht von ein paar belanglosen Worten Smalltalk aufgewogen werden konnten – spürte er, wie die Eifersucht sich in ihm regte. Ja, James Potter bedrohte und erniedrigte ihn nicht mehr bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, doch der letzte Vorfall war gerade ein paar Monate her, und er konnte nicht so schnell vergessen, was er und seine Freunde ihm angetan hatten. Dass Lily dazu offensichtlich in der Lage war, manchmal sogar über eine seiner Geschichten ein wenig grinsen konnte, sorgte jedes Mal, wenn er sie dabei beobachtete, dafür, dass er die Zähne zusammenbiss und seine Finger sich wie durch einen eigenen Willen zur Faust ballten.

Hatte  _ sie _ tatsächlich so schnell vergessen, was passiert war, und begann, Potter seiner Gesellschaft vorzuziehen? Der Gedanke tat weh, und so sehr er sich auch einzureden versuchte, dass er absurd war und dass Lily mit ihm befreundet war, nicht mit diesem Gryffindor'schen Schleimbeutel, die letzten Zweifel blieben, versteckten sich in den Ritzen seines Geistes, nur um bei jeder Gelegenheit hervorzukriechen. Und irgendwie... irgendwie musste er herausfinden, was sie dachte – oder es würde ihn verrückt machen.

„Wo wir gerade von Potter und seinen Freunden sprechen...“, begann er langsam, und Lily, die den Kopf bereits wieder über ihre Unterlagen gesenkt hatte, blickte überrascht auf. 

„Ja? Was ist mit ihm?“

Die unschuldige Überraschung in ihren grünen Augen trug dazu bei, seine Bedenken zu mildern, und so klang er nicht ganz so anklagend, nicht ganz so verletzt, als er schließlich fortfuhr – doch ganz gelang es ihm nicht, die beiden Gefühle aus seinen Worten zu verbannen. „Du hast in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel mit ihm geredet.“

Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Habe ich? Ist mir nicht wirklich aufgefallen...“

Der Beweis ihrer Gedankenlosigkeit brachte die Wut zurück, die er so verzweifelt unterdrückt hatte. „Nicht?“

Die Schärfe in seiner Stimme überraschte sie ganz offensichtlich, und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr, als sie schließlich ihre Feder weglegte und ihr Buch zur Seite schob. „Nein. Und selbst wenn... er hat seine Eltern verloren, und ich war durch Zufall die erste, die deswegen mit ihm gesprochen hat. Warum sollte ich nicht mit ihm reden? Nachsehen, ob es ihm gut geht?“

Severus schnaubte. „Du scheinst dich ja seit Neuestem sehr für seine Angelegenheiten zu interessieren.“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte ich nicht? Er ist mein Klassen- und mein Hauskollege, und jetzt, wo er sich nicht mehr benimmt wie der größte Idiot auf Erden, muss ich auch keine zehn Meter Sicherheitsabstand mehr einhalten, damit er mir nicht auf die Nerven geht. Und wenn man den ganzen Abend im selben Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt, dann ist es manchmal nicht zu vermeiden, miteinander zu reden.“

Trotz ihres Versuchs, unbeteiligt und beiläufig zu klingen, spürte er, dass mehr hinter ihren Worten steckte, als sie sagen wollte – und er schluckte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nach vorne stürmen, wollte ihr sagen, was er von ihrem Verhalten hielt, dass er sich verraten und verkauft fühlte, wenn es ihr so einfach gelang, zu vergessen, was James Potter ihm in den letzten Jahren angetan und wie er sich auch ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte. Aber ihre Diskussion klang schon wieder viel zu sehr nach einem Streit, als dass er wirklich riskieren wollte, dass sie wieder einmal nicht mit ihm redete – vor allem jetzt, so kurz vor dem Ende des Schuljahres, wo sie nur noch so wenig Zeit miteinander hatten, bevor... er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Severus?“ Ihre großen, grünen Augen blickten hinauf zu ihm, dann stand sie auf und trat um den Tisch herum auf ihn zu. „Mir ist jetzt klar, wie kindisch ich – und wir alle – uns verhalten haben.“ Severus spürte, wie seine Zähne knirschten, als er hörte, wie sie Jahre des Leidens und des Mobbings als _kindisch_ bezeichnete. „Wir haben nur noch ein paar Monate hier, und die will ich nicht mit Streiten verbringen. Lass uns einfach versuchen, erwachsen an die Sache heranzugehen und miteinander klarzukommen, ja?“

Im Moment hatte Severus kein großes Verlangen, sich vernünftig zu benehmen – eher wollte er irgendetwas an die nächstbeste Wand werfen, vor allem, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass Lily hinter ihrer zumindest vordergründig logischen Begründung etwas versteckte. Er kannte sie gut – sehr gut – und hatte in Slytherin gelernt, Menschen zu lesen... irgendetwas war da, das sie ihm nicht sagte. Ob sie das nicht tat, weil er es nicht erfahren sollte, oder nicht doch, weil sie es sich selbst noch nicht ganz klar gemacht hatte, wusste er hingegen nicht... Er würde wachsam bleiben müssen, und sie vielleicht später darauf ansprechen – aber nicht heute. Heute war ein Tag, an dem er seine Frustration und seine Wut auf sie erst einmal schlucken würde, um nicht genau das kaputt zu machen, das seine Eifersucht zu verteidigen versuchte.

Ihr Abend gemeinsam endete bald darauf, noch immer angespannt, aber trotzdem mit einem Lächeln und dem Versprechen, sich bald zu treffen, um wieder gemeinsam zu lernen, und Severus machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Jetzt, wo die Prüfungen immer näher rückten, waren die hohen Lehnstühle voll besetzt und die Tische überladen mit Büchern, Aufsätzen und Pergamentrollen, und Severus sah sich für einen Moment um. Die Versuchung, sich in seinen eigenen Schlafsaal zurückzuziehen und dort vielleicht ein bisschen Ruhe zu finden, bevor seine Kollegen ins Bett gingen, war verführerisch, aber schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

Alleine würde er nicht lernen, sondern nur wieder und wieder und wieder sein Gespräch mit Lily in seinem Kopf abspielen, jedes einzelne Wort tausend mal analysieren und auf seine Bedeutung prüfen, bis er sich schließlich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren konnte, und schon gar nicht auf seinen Aufsatz für Professor Lovejoy. Nein, es wäre besser, wenn er sich hier einen Platz suchte – in der Gesellschaft seiner Kollegen konnte er sich keine Geistesabwesenheit erlauben, musste klar und fokussiert bleiben, und der Druck von außen würde ihm helfen, nicht zu Gedanken an Lily abzudriften.

Er packte seine Tasche fester und schlängelte sich zwischen den Tischen hindurch, bis Nathan Devers ihn entdeckte und auf den freien Platz neben ihm deutete – der Vertrauensschüler war nach den Ereignissen zu Beginn des Schuljahres noch immer so etwas wie ein Paria unter seinen Kollegen, auch wenn er nicht offen angefeindet wurde. Severus nahm die Einladung an – nicht einmal Regulus Black wagte es im Moment, sich ihm zu widersetzen, und viele andere Optionen hatte er nicht, wenn er im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben wollte - und nickte dem anderen Jungen kurz zu, dann packte er schweigend seine Sachen aus.

Das Gemurmel des Gemeinschaftsraum um ihn herum half ihm, seine Gedanken wieder auf den richtigen Pfad – der mit seinen Hausaufgaben zu tun hatte! – zurückzurufen, wenn sie abzudriften drohten, indem sie ihn daran erinnerten, wo er war und was er hier tun wollte, und seine Arbeit ging gut voran. Was auch immer er über Devers dachte, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ein weniger ablenkender Gefährte war, um mit ihm zu lernen, als Lily, zu der sein Blick doch wieder und wieder hinwanderte, und manchmal auch an ihr hängen blieb... na gut, vielleicht ein wenig öfter als manchmal.

Gerade, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass sie es wieder geschafft hatte, sich in seinen Kopf zu schleichen, auch wenn er das gar nicht wollte, und er sich zur Ordnung rief, hörte er eine Stimme über jener der anderen Slytherins, die ihn erstarren ließ und seine Sinne schärfte. „Und was soll ich dagegen tun, Lestrange?“

Regulus Black musste mit seinen Freunden ganz in der Nähe sitzen, damit seine Worte so deutlich und klar zu Severus dringen konnten – und das wahrscheinlich, ohne ihn zu bemerken! Auch Devers hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich gehört, doch im Gegensatz zu Severus' fast erschrockener Aufmerksamkeit wirkte der Vertrauensschüler eher gelangweilt und zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, bevor er sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zuwandte.

Leider schien das Grüppchen um Regulus auch bemerkt zu haben, dass sie nicht alleine waren, und Severus verstand nicht mehr als leises Gemurmel – aber seine Neugier war geweckt, gemeinsam mit seinem Wunsch, sich von seinem schrecklichen Gespräch mit Lily abzulenken, und er zog im Schutze seiner Rückenlehne seinen Zauberstab. Eine kurze Bewegung, und das Gespräch hinter ihm war wieder mit bedrückender Klarheit zu hören, während die anderen Geräusche des Gemeinschaftsraums fast zur Stille verblasst waren.

„Denkst du etwa, dass ich paranoid bin, verdammt?“ Die Spur von Verzweiflung in Blacks Stimme ließ Severus aufhorchen.

„Das nicht – ich höre doch auch ab und zu Schritte hinter uns. Aber das Schloss ist groß, und dass irgendjemand hinter uns unterwegs ist, könnte auch Zufall sein.“ Rabastan Lestrange klang so, als ob er seinen Freund beruhigen wollte, ohne ihn zu beleidigen, und ohne das diplomatische Geschick, um es so recht zu schaffen.

„Aber seit einem halben Jahr, immer wieder? Das wäre zu viel Zufall auf einmal!“

Severus runzelte die Stirn – Black klang ernsthaft besorgt und frustriert, und Severus konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Dass es den Rumtreibern so oft gelang, ihn aufzuspüren, hatte in den letzten Jahren auch an seinen Nerven genagt, weil er ständig Angst haben und sich niemals sicher fühlen konnte... aber wenn Regulus nur Schritte hörte?

Ein Umhang raschelte hinter ihm. „Kann schon sein. Aber wer würde sich die Mühe machen, dir ein halbes Jahr zu folgen, ohne irgendetwas zu tun? Das wird doch auch irgendwann langweilig.“

Regulus gab einen Laut von sich, der nach einem Widerspruch klang, für den er keine Worte finden konnte. „Was auch immer es ist – ich muss es finden. Wenn es meinen Chancen beim Dunklen Lord schadet...“


	58. Aus dem Schatten

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 58: Aus dem Schatten**

Die Angst verging nicht während der nächsten Wochen, sondern stieg mit jedem Tag, der auf dem Kalender vorrückte und der Remus bewusst machte, dass der April verging, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte... bis schließlich der Vollmond nicht nur ein dumpfes, weit entferntes Ereignis war, sondern er begann, die Tage zu zählen. Schneller und schneller flossen sie vorbei, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, sich abzulenken, und es fiel ihm schwerer und schwerer, sich auf seine Schularbeiten zu konzentrieren, selbst in dieser wichtigen Phase kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen.

Er fürchtete sich. Natürlich, er wusste, was passieren würde, Florence würde mit ihm Schluss machen, also war es nicht die Angst vor dem Unbekannten, aber was danach kommen würde... er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. In den Monaten, seit sie zusammen gekommen waren, war sie wichtiger und wichtiger für ihn geworden, bis er sich schließlich keinen Tag mehr vorstellen konnte, an dem er nicht beim Frühstück ein paar Worte mit ihr wechselte oder sich nachmittags in der Bibliothek traf, vorgeblich, um Hausaufgaben zu machen, und sie im Schutz der vielen Bücherregale küsste. Sie war... wichtig. Sie war ein Teil seines Lebens geworden, und die Zeit ohne sie war nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung, nicht annähernd so farbenfroh und glücklich war wie ihre Beziehung.

„Remus?“

Er zuckte zusammen, als Suzanne ihn ansprach, und blickte hinunter auf das kleine Mädchen, das vor ihn getreten war. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

„Ja, natürlich.“ Sein Schulterzucken verriet ihn, und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, können wir gerne Schluss machen. Ich glaube, ich hab jetzt den Dreh raus.“

Remus nickte langsam. Er hatte den Verwirrungszauber mit ihr geübt, und er war ihr so gut gelungen, dass er sich noch immer ein wenig bedröppelt fühlte, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob das merkwürdige Gefühl nicht doch mehr mit der Situation mit Florence zu tun hatte. „Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist, wäre mir das denke ich lieber.“

Sie nickte und begann, ihre Sachen zu packen. „Gut. Dann kann ich noch gemeinsam mit Mary meine Hausaufgaben für Professor McGonagall machen.“

Remus lächelte – sowohl er als auch seine Freunde hatten in den letzten Monaten zufrieden bemerkt, dass Suzanne, die zuvor von den anderen Gryffindors-Erstklässlern ein wenig ausgeschlossen worden war, nun mehr Zeit mit Mary Bannister verbrachte, einer Hauskollegin aus dem ersten Jahr. „Du weißt, wenn du sonst noch etwas brauchst, sind wir für dich da.“

Suzanne hielt für einen Moment in ihren hastigen Bewegungen inne, während sich ihre Miene verfinsterte. „Glaub mir, ich komme zurecht. Ich hab ein Auge auf sie, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich nicht mehr überraschen werden.“

Remus nickte zufrieden. „Dann mach dich auf den Weg.“

Er sah ihr hinterher, als sie zur Tür hinaus flitzte, dann ließ er sich noch einmal auf einen Stuhl sinken. Sein Kopf schwamm noch immer – vielleicht der Zauber, vielleicht seine Sorgen, vielleicht die ersten Vorboten des Monds, der nachts schon nahezu voll über den Ländereien stand – und er stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab. Er hatte beschlossen, keinen letzten, besonderen Abend mit Florence zu verbringen, sich nicht von ihr zu verabschieden, sie noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen, bevor sie sich in Abscheu von ihm abwenden würde... alleine der Gedanke tat zu sehr weh.

Er hatte ihr nur erklärt, dass er am Sonntag Abend und am Montag keine Zeit hatte, und ihre gerunzelte Stirn und ihr Unmut hatten all seine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Sie würde gehen... dessen war er sich sicher.

So sehr er versuchte, sich einzureden, dass er wusste, was passieren würde, dass es unausweichlich war und deswegen kein Grund bestand, sich mit Gedanken daran zu foltern, es gelang ihm nicht, das Thema aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Nicht nur wegen Florence - seine Verwandlungen alleine waren unangenehm genug, um sich Sorgen darüber zu machen. Wenn er mit den anderen Rumtreibern durch den Verbotenen Wald jagen konnte, waren sie bereits schmerzhaft, und er verletzte sich regelmäßig... aber alleine, in einer Hütte eingesperrt, ohne die Möglichkeit, den Wind zu riechen und seine Pfoten zu bewegen... nicht einmal Madame Pomfrey würde alle seine Bisse, Kratzer und Schnitte heilen können. Und wie sollte er das Florence erklären? Sie war ohnehin schon misstrauisch genug und machte sich Sorgen, weil er so oft krank war – was würde sie dann zu Bisswunden und Kratzern sagen?

Dass er sie in den Monaten davor angelogen hatte, machte seine Furcht nicht geringer – das herauszufinden würde ihre Wut nur steigern, sie weiter von ihm weg treiben als nur die Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf war. Sie würde ihn hassen und nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, und der Gedanke schmerzte um nichts weniger, weil er mittlerweile gewohnt war.

Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass kaum ein Tag vergangen war seit dem letzten Vollmond, als er mit Madame Pomfrey zur Peitschenden Weide hinunterging. Er fühlte sich, als würde er zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung geführt, und auch der mitleidige Blick, den die Medihexe ihm zuwarf, brachte ihn nicht dazu, sich besser zu fühlen. Fast begrüßte er das gnädige Vergessen, das einsetzte, als der Mond schließlich durch die Ritzen der Fenster schien, und seine Sinne kehrten erst wieder zurück, als er vor Schmerzen gekrümmt auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte lag, und spürte, wie sein Blut auf den staubigen Fußboden sickerte.

Zum Glück fand ihn Madam Pomfrey, noch bevor er die Chance hatte, sich zu bewegen, und heilte die schlimmsten Wunden, dann nahm sie ihn mit hinauf in den Krankenflügel. „Sie gehen heute nirgendwo hin, Mr Lupin, und schon gar nicht in den Unterricht. So schwer verletzt habe ich Sie ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen... was war denn heute anders?“

Er antwortete nicht, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass Madam Pomfrey ganz genau wusste, worauf sie anspielte, und folgte ihr schweigend. Florence würde sich Sorgen machen, sie würde vor dem Frühstück auf sie warten... hoffentlich sagten ihr James und die anderen Bescheid.

Ihr Auftauchen nach dem Ende des Nachmittagsunterrichts verriet ihm, dass sie das getan haben musste, doch jegliche Freude über ihren Besuch wurde von ihrem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck verschluckt. Er zitterte, als sie neben ihm auf dem Bett Platz nahm, und obwohl ihre kalte Hand nach seiner griff und sie festhielt, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass sie ihn unterstützte... eher, dass sie wartete, bis Madam Pomfrey in ihr Büro verschwunden war.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Florence, kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, und er zuckte zusammen.

„Was meinst du?“, entgegnete er vorsichtig, und sie schnaubte.

„Vielleicht, dass du jeden Monat krank bist? Vielleicht, dass du mir ausweichst? Vielleicht, dass ich dir jedes Mal ansehe, dass du mich anlügst, und mir nicht verraten willst, was jetzt los ist?“

Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn anfauchte. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Es tut dir leid?“, fragte sie ungläubig, und er spürte, wie sich der Schmerz immer tiefer in ihn bohrte. „Du liegst hier im Krankenflügel, bist die ganze Zeit blass, müde und erschöpft, und jetzt siehst du auch noch aus, als wärst du von einem Treiber verprügelt worden – ohne ein Wort der Erklärung? Und jetzt sagst du, dass es dir leid tut? Nach allem, was ich weiß, könntest du eine tödliche Krankheit haben, und du machst den Mund nicht auf!“

„Ich werde nicht sterben“, entgegnete er, hoffte, dass er ihren Fragen vielleicht ein kleines bisschen länger ausweichen konnte, auch wenn die Chancen dafür geringer waren als die einer Schneeflocke in der Hölle... ohne Erfolg.

„Ja, aber was ist es dann, das du hast?“

Er seufzte – da war es. „Florence, ich möchte dir das wirklich nicht verraten...“

„DAS habe ich bemerkt, danke!“

Wütend starrte sie ihn an, sah eher aus wie eine Gryffindor als eine Hufflepuff, und jetzt, wo der Moment gekommen war, hoffte er doch gegen jegliche Vernunft, dass die vielgepriesene Loyalität ihres Hauses sich auch auf ihn erstrecken würde... oder dass sie ihm vielleicht doch genug vertraute.

Ihr abwartender, fast abschätziger Blick, die Art, wie sie ihre Hand von seiner genommen hatte, verriet ihm, dass er keine Chance hatte, ihr die Wahrheit noch länger zu verschweigen. Sie würde nicht länger warten, sich nicht länger von ihm anlügen lassen, hatte wahrscheinlich schon Monate zuvor Verdacht geschöpft... immerhin hatte er seine Krankheit auch vor seinen Freunden nicht allzu lange verbergen können.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf“, sagte er leise, und der Unglauben in ihrem Blick traf ihn hart – sie dachte wohl, er würde einen Scherz machen.

„Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für dumme Witze!“, fuhr sie ihn an, und dann hielt sie inne, als er einen Teil seiner Angst und wie sehr sie ihn mit ihren Worten verletzt hatte, an die Oberfläche treten ließ.

Er sah, wie der größte Teil der Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich und sie ihn anstarrte, und versuchte, sich darauf vorzubereiten, dass sie zurückweichen würde, verschwinden, dass sie durch die Tür des Krankenflügels stürmen würde und ihn nie wieder ansehen. Doch nichts geschah. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach zu überrascht, zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, aber es würde passieren, unweigerlich, dessen war er sich sicher...

„Ein Werwolf?“, fragte sie leise, blickte sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass der Krankenflügel wirklich leer war, und er nickte langsam, versuchte, den Teil seiner Gefühle, der dumpf und abgestumpft war, an die Oberfläche zu holen, damit der Schmerz nachließ.

„Das... das würde alles erklären.“

 _Natürlich würde es das_ , dachte ein zynischer, distanzierter Teil seiner selbst, doch er hielt sich davon ab, die Worte wirklich auszusprechen. Sie würde ihn zwar verlassen, aber ihr davor noch einmal wehzutun, nur damit sie sich genauso schrecklich fühlte wie er, das wäre nicht fair und grausam von ihm... und das wollte er nicht sein. Dazu liebte er sie zu sehr.

„Ja.“

„Und ich hab mich schon gewundert, ob es ein dummer Zufall ist, dass du immer an Vollmond krank bist...“

„Nein.“ Einzelne Silben schienen alles zu sein, zu dem er im Moment noch fähig war – er hatte Angst, dass jedes Wort zu viel den Knoten in seinem Hals lockern würde und die Tränen freilassen, die er so entschlossen zurückhielt. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn, so fest, dass seine gerade erst verheilten Wunden weh taten, aber es störte ihn nicht. Der Schmerz an seinen Armen, an seinem Rücken war der Beweis dafür, dass sie hier war, dass er am Leben war, dass sie nicht weggelaufen war, und als solchen hieß er ihn willkommen.

„Florence“, flüsterte er in ihre Haare, sog ihren Duft ein, und spürte, wie sich ein paar Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln lösten, die Angst wegspülten, die ihn seit einem Monat – nein, schon länger, schon fast, seit er mit ihr zusammen war – im Griff gehabt hatte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist.“

Ihre Hände streichelten über seinen Rücken, und schließlich ließ sie ihn los, sah ihn aus ein wenig geröteten Augen an, bevor sie schließlich seufzte. „Jetzt verstehe ich, wieso du mir nichts sagen wolltest...“

„Ja. Ich hatte solche Angst...“

„Das musst du nicht... du kannst doch nichts dafür, und wieso sollte ich dich wegen etwas, das du nicht getan hast, im Stich lassen? Du bist der beste Freund, den man sich nur wünschen kann... und ich kenne dich, Remus. Ich weiß, dass ich keine Angst vor dir haben muss.“

Er nickte mit einem Knoten im Hals und griff nach ihren Händen, hielt sie fest, während er seufzte, und mit diesem einen Atemzug versuchte, die Reste seiner Furcht loszuwerden. „Ich hätte nicht an dir zweifeln sollen.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast wahrscheinlich schon dein ganzes Leben lang Angst, dass dein Geheimnis entdeckt wird. Wieso sollte es bei mir anders sein?“

Trotzdem glaubte er, dass sie ein wenig verletzt war, und er drückte ihre Hände, hoffte, dass sie spüren würde, wie froh er war, dass er sich in ihr getäuscht hatte. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Das muss es nicht, Remus... das muss es nicht.“ Sie schlang ihre Arme wieder um ihn, vergrub ihren Kopf an seinem Hals, so als ob sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte, und mit diesem Gedanken war er sehr einverstanden. Er würde sie nicht hergeben – niemals. Und jetzt, da dieses letzte Hindernis zwischen ihnen beseitigt war, rückte dieser Gedanke sogar in greifbare Nähe...

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er in ihre blonden Locken, und sie drückte sich noch näher an ihn.

„Ich dich auch, Remus... ich dich auch...“

Die Tage und Wochen danach waren die glücklichsten, die Remus jemals erlebt hatte, auch wenn er zuvor geglaubt hatte, dass eine Steigerung nicht mehr möglich war. Jetzt, da er Florence nicht mehr anlügen musste, keine Angst mehr haben musste, dass sie sein Geheimnis entdeckte... jetzt, da er wusste, dass sie zu ihm stand, fühlte er sich besser als je zuvor. Selbst der Gedanke an eine Verwandlung ohne seine Freunde war nicht mehr so beängstigend und schmerzhaft wie zuvor, da er wusste, dass Florence im Krankenflügel auf ihn warten würde, wenn er aus der Heulenden Hütte zurückkam. Sein Leben war einfach perfekt.


	59. Wünsche werden wahr

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 59: Wünsche werden wahr**

Aus Frühling wurde Frühsommer, während Lily mit Emily, Severus und manchmal auch mit den Rumtreibern in der Bibliothek schmorte und für ihren UTZ lernte. Der Sonnenschein und der blaue Himmel lachten sie geradezu aus, wenn sie drinnen saß und in den Büchern stöberte, verfolgt von den missmutigen Blicken von Madam Pince, die bei dem schönen Wetter wahrscheinlich gehofft hatte, ihre Bibliothek endlich einmal für sich zu haben. Nicht einmal der Nebel, der den vorherigen Sommer so getrübt hatte, kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück, und so oft sie konnte, genoss sie die warmen Strahlen der Sonne, die sie im Winter so sehr vermisst hatte, wenn auch nur durch das Fenster.

Zu ihrer Überraschung schloss sich James ihr manchmal an, wenn sie nach draußen ging, oder saß im Gemeinschaftsraum neben ihr, unterhielt sich mit ihr – Kleinigkeiten, die ihr erst vollends bewusst wurden, nachdem Severus sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Als er sie darauf hingewiesen gemacht hatte, dass sie mehr Zeit mit James verbrachte, hatte sie seine Worte abgetan, doch ein kleiner Teil von ihr hatte doch nicht aufhören können, darüber nachzudenken, was jetzt... anders war zwischen ihr und Potter. Der Tag im Badezimmer der Schulsprecher, als sie ihn im Arm gehalten und getröstet hatte, schien die Anspannung zwischen ihnen aufgebrochen zu haben, und nun konnte sie mit ihm umgehen wie mit jedem ihrer Schulkollegen auch, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen freundlicher – immerhin war es offensichtlich, dass der Tod seiner Eltern ihn sehr mitgenommen hatte.

Doch im Grunde war sich Lily sicher, dass die Veränderung, die sie an ihm sah, nicht nur daran lagen, dass er durch seinen Verlust gezwungen wurde, schneller erwachsen zu werden als andere Schüler. Das alleine würde nicht erklären, warum man plötzlich ernsthafte Gespräche mit ihm führen konnte, er nicht mehr andauernd mit ihr flirtete oder anzügliche Kommentare von ihm gab. Nein, Emily hatte Recht gehabt, sein Wandel ging tiefer, und nun hatte James zum Glück endlich begonnen, seine unzweifelhafte Intelligenz für andere Zwecke zu verwenden als einen neuen Streich auszuhecken – und kümmerte sich tatsächlich sogar um seine Schularbeiten.

Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann fand sie ihn zunehmend sympathisch, auch wenn ihr dieses Eingeständnis schwerfiel. Von Anfang an war James der Liebling der anderen Gryffindors und auch der Lehrer gewesen, und wenn Lily es sich Recht überlegte, hatte sie ihn nicht nur nicht leiden können, weil er gemein zu Severus war, sondern auch, weil sie gerne anders war, es ihr gefiel, eine andere Meinung zu haben als der Rest der Schüler. Kurz: sie mochte es, besonders zu sein. Dass James von Anfang an versuchte, ihre Freundschaft und später ihre Zuneigung zu gewinnen, machte sie nur noch entschlossener in ihrem Bemühen, ihn nicht leiden zu können, und bis zu jenem Tag, an dem sie ihn auf dem Boden des Beckens gefunden hatte, war sie darin eigentlich recht erfolgreich gewesen... oder waren ihre Mauern gefallen, als sie nach Weihnachten seinen Brief gelesen hatte? Sie wusste es nicht...

Was sie aber wusste, war, dass sie nun, da sie ihn endlich kennen gelernt hatte, James Potter eigentlich recht gut leiden konnte, und kein Problem damit hatte, mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Das zuzugeben, besonders vor Emily - „Ich habs dir doch gesagt, dass er kein schlechter Kerl ist!“ - fiel ihr nicht leicht, aber irgendwann hatte sie es geschafft, auch wenn sie sich noch nicht getraut hatte, das Severus zu erklären, und die Abende, die sie sich im Gryffindorturm mit ihm unterhielt, gefielen ihr immer besser.

Natürlich war nicht viel Zeit, mit ihm zu reden, zumindest über andere Themen als die herannahenden Prüfungen, und als Dumbledore an einem überraschend heißen Samstag Anfang Mai verkündete, dass er heute niemand im Schloss und schon gar nicht in der Bibliothek sehen wollte, weil sie alle dazu eingeladen waren, im See zu schwimmen, nahm sie die Gelegenheit fröhlich wahr. Schon die Tage, an denen sie in der Höhle unter Hogwarts unterwegs gewesen waren, hatten Spaß gemacht, aber draußen zu sein, in der Sonne liegen zu können und vielleicht ein wenig zu lesen – natürlich Schulbücher – machte die Erfahrung sicherlich perfekt.

Auch Emily dachte ähnlich wie sie, vor allem, da ihre Freundin nicht annähernd so motiviert war, was ihre Schularbeiten anging, und ihren Tag viel lieber damit verbracht hätte, über das Quidditchfeld zu flitzen, egal, ob gerade Training war oder nicht. Dass Lily sie zu so vielen Stunden des Lernens überredete, tolerierte sie nur, weil sie wusste, dass es eigentlich doch das Beste war... aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht jede Pause nutzte, die sie bekommen konnte.

Sie breiteten ihre Handtücher am Rande des Sees im Gras aus und legten sich in die Sonne, wärmten sich auf, während sie sich eher abwesend abfragten, diesmal zum Thema Zaubertrankrezepte. Hier war Lily klar im Vorteil durch die vielen Abende, die sie mit Severus verbracht hatte... und wo sie gerade beim Thema war, wo war er eigentlich? Sie konnte ihn nirgends unter den vielen Schülern entdecken, die sich im See oder auf den Ländereien tummelten... aber vielleicht hatte er wieder eine abgelegene Ecke gefunden, darin war er ja gut.

„Lily?“, fragte Emily, und sie wandte den Kopf, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie sich sehr auffällig umgeblickt hatte.

„Suchst du irgendetwas bestimmtes... oder jemand bestimmten?“

Das schelmische Zwinkern in den Augen ihrer Freundin machte klar, dass Emily _nicht_ auf Severus anspielte, denn schon seit sie zugegeben hatte, dass sie James nicht mehr so schrecklich fand wie früher, konnte ihre Freundin ihre Kommentare, manche davon sogar ein bisschen anzüglich, nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Severus“, entgegnete sie deswegen, und freute sich, zu sehen, wie Emily wenigstens ein bisschen beschämt dreinsah.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte sie auch nicht wirklich nach James und den anderen Rumtreibern suchen müssen – sie waren bereits im Wasser, und die Fontänen, die um sie herum aufspritzten, als sie sich gegenseitig untertauchten, machten sie sehr schwer zu übersehen. Lily grinste ein wenig, als James Sirius nass spritzte und der sich schüttelte wie ein Hund, bevor sie sich wieder wieder Emily zuwandte, weil die sie ansprach. „Lily?“

„Ja?“ 

„Die Zutaten für den Vergesslichkeitstrank, schon vergessen?“

„Haha, wirklich sehr witzig.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und erinnerte sich an den Abend, an dem sie den Trank mit Severus gebraut hatte in der Hoffnung, dass sie das auf die richtige Spur bringen würde. Leider war das auch der Abend gewesen, an dem sie über sie und James gesprochen hatten und der fast zum nächsten Streit zwischen ihnen geführt hätte – kein seltenes Erlebnis, nicht nur in den letzten Monaten, sondern eigentlich schon in den ganzen Jahren ihrer Freundschaft, seit dem Tag, an dem er auf dem Spielplatz auf sie zu gekommen war. 

An pessimistischen Tagen fragte Lily sich, wie lange sie es noch schaffen würden, befreundet zu bleiben, mit all diesen Reibungen, all den Missverständnissen zwischen ihnen. Einmal wären sie schon fast getrennte Wege gegangen, und nur durch Zufall, weil Devers verschwunden war und sie sich auf der Suche nach ihm an die einzige Person unter den Slytherins, der sie zumindest ein bisschen vertraute, gewandt hatte, hatten sie wieder zueinander gefunden. Was, wenn wieder einmal etwas passieren würde, das sie auseinander trieb? So lange sie Severus schon kannte, so sehr sie ihn mochte... er war jemand, der sie immer wieder überraschte, der sie irritierte, und oft hatte sie das Gefühl, dass in ihm Dinge steckten, die sie weder wirklich kannte noch beherrschen konnte.

Es war möglich, dass irgendetwas, das sie sagte oder tat, ihn so irritierte, dass er ihr die Freundschaft aufkündigen würde, und das, obwohl sie sich zuvor seiner Kameradschaft und seiner Bewunderung so sicher gewesen war. Der Gedanke machte ihr Angst – vor allem, weil Severus zu verlieren auch bedeuten würde, dass er sich wahrscheinlich den Todessern anschließen würde. Das wollte sie nicht für ihn – er hatte Besseres verdient... aber würde er dieses Bessere bekommen? Sie seufzte leise auf.

Severus war ein so guter Mensch, er sollte eigentlich alle Chancen in seinem Leben haben, und nicht eine gleichgültige Mutter und einen prügelnden Vater und die Verachtung seiner Lehrer und Mitschüler. Er war so intelligent, so talentiert, er hätte das Zeug zu einem Zaubertränkemeister... und trotzdem wurde sein Talent vernachlässigt, nicht nur von den Lehrern der anderen Häuser, sondern auch von Slughorn, der eigentlich auf seiner Seite stehen sollte... Aber er hatte keine berühmte Familie, war nicht beliebt, wurde nicht von anderen Schülern gemocht – also war er uninteressant für den einzigen Lehrer, der für ihn hätte da sein können.

„Lily?“ Ihre Gedanken waren schon wieder abgeschweift, und sie begann endlich, die Zutaten aufzulisten, während sie einen letzten Blick über die Ländereien warf. Er war nirgends zu sehen, also lehnte sie sich zurück, legte sich wieder auf ihr Handtuch und schloss die Augen, während sie weitersprach und hoffte, dass die Sonne sie so aufwärmen würde, dass sie sich ins Wasser wagen konnte.

Später am Nachmittag, als sie und Emily endgültig keine Lust mehr auf Lernen hatten und ihnen beiden fürchterlich heiß war, packte Emily einen verzauberten Wasserball auf und sie machten sich hinunter an den Strand des Sees, wo sie ihre Zehen ins Wasser hielten und dann beschlossen, sich weiter hineinzuwagen. Lily schauderte, als der kalte, schwarze See ihre Hüften erreichte, und dann stürzte sie sich nach vorne und machte die ersten, unbeholfenen Schwimmzüge, bevor sie sich an die neue Fortbewegungsart gewöhnte und Emily hinter sich herzog.

Als auch ihre Freundin abgekühlt war, begannen sie, ihren Ball ein wenig hin und her zu werfen, beide bestrebt, ihn nicht auf die Wasseroberfläche prallen zu lassen – der Wasserball war nicht umsonst magisch, und wenn er schließlich doch hinunterfiel, spritzte er den Verursacher gnadenlos nass.

Severus war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht, aber nach ein paar Minuten zogen sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Rumtreiber auf sich, vor allem, weil Lily mittlerweile fürchterlich durchnässt war, denn Emily hatte die bei weitem größere Erfahrung damit, Dinge zu fangen und zu werfen, dank ihres ausdauernden Trainings auf dem Quidditchfeld.

Für einen Moment blickte sie sich um in einem letzten Versuch, ihren Freund zu entdecken, bevor sie sich wieder auf das Spiel konzentrierte, doch ihre kurze Abgelenktheit wurde hart bestraft. Sirius war unbemerkt unter der Wasseroberfläche vor sie getaucht und sprang nun auf und schlug ihr den Ball von den Fingerspitzen, kurz bevor sie ihn wieder zu Emily zurückschubsen konnte. Lily wusste, was das hieß, und sie tauchte lieber freiwillig unter, bevor Sirius seine gerechte Strafe erhielt und vom Ball nass gespritzt wurde. Er schien sich allerdings nicht daran zu stören, sondern lachte nur und holte den Ball zurück, warf ihn James zu, ohne überhaupt zu fragen, ob sie mitspielen durften. Für einen Moment überwog Lilys Empörung, doch Emily schien sich im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht daran zu stören, warf den Ball sofort weiter, und so schluckte sie ihre Emotionen hinunter und beteiligte sich ebenfalls, wohingegen Remus und seine Freundin – Florence hieß sie, dachte Lily – ihnen nur zuwinkten und sich an den Strand zurückzogen.

Es war wirklich offensichtlich, dass die beiden verliebt waren, so wie sie sich ansahen, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde schnell wieder auf James gezogen, der sich jetzt neben sie stellte und sie angrinste. „Hey.“

„Hey“, entgegnete sie, ein wenig unsicher – er trug nur seine Badehose, und wenn es eine Sache gab, die sie an James Potter von Anfang anerkannt hatte, dann, dass er gut aussah. Und in Situationen wie dieser leider sogar noch besser. Besonders wenn er grinste.

Der Ball, den Emily geworfen hatte, traf sie am Kopf und prallte von ihr ab, und sie zuckte zusammen, als das eiskalte Wasser – immerhin hatte der See einen Zugang zum Meer – sie abspritzte und James, der dicht neben ihr stand, auch noch mehr durchnässte. Er lachte, und nach dem ersten Moment des Schocks giggelte sie mit, bevor sie nach dem Ball griff und ihn zurückwarf. Sie spielten für eine Weile, bis ihr und Emily wieder zu kalt wurde und sie sich aufs Land zurückzogen, dicht gefolgt von den Rumtreibern, die sich zu ihnen gesellten und während sie trockneten an ihrer Wiederholung des Schulstoffes teilnahmen, mit mehr oder weniger Enthusiasmus.

Es war einer der wenigen Tage in diesem Jahr, in dem Lily vergessen konnte, dass draußen ein Krieg tobte, vergessen konnte, dass sie ein Primärziel des verrückten Schwarzmagiers war, der versuchte, die Herrschaft über Großbritannien an sich zu reißen, vergessen, dass sie sich Sorgen um Severus machte... es war einfach ein perfekter Nachmittag. Sie konnte alles hinter sich lassen, so tun, als ob sie einfach eine normale Schülerin wäre, deren größte Sorge es war, die nahenden Prüfungen zu bestehen... und nichts sonst. Es machte sie locker und entspannt und vielleicht auch ein kleines Bisschen unbesonnen, und so kam es, dass sie gegen Abend, als ihre Freunde sich schon auf den Weg ins Schloss gemacht hatten und der Himmel sich allmählich rot färbte, mit James alleine am Sees saß.

Die Wellen schlugen sachte ans Ufer, gut zu hören, nachdem der größte Teil der Schüler mit ihrem Lärm nun drinnen waren, und sie genoss die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne, eine Flasche Kürbissaft neben sich und ein Buch in der Hand. Der große Band war eher ein Alibi für sie, als dass sie wirklich lernte, sie überflog die Seiten eigentlich nur noch träge, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie da las, und sog stattdessen die Wärme auf, die sie im letzten, kalten und überaus düsteren Jahr vermisst hatte.

Dass sie nun alleine mit James war, überraschte sie ein wenig, sie erinnerte sich nicht, dass Lily und die anderen nach drinnen gegangen waren, aber wahrscheinlich war sie während dieses langen, wundervollen Nachmittages einfach irgendwann eingedöst, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Vor einem halben Jahre wäre sie über eine solche Konstellation wahrscheinlich wütend gewesen, doch jetzt, wo sie James besser kennen gelernt hatte, schaffte sie es sogar, sich in seiner Gegenwart zu entspannen, etwas, das sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätte – auch wenn sie hoffte, dass Severus sie nicht bemerken würde.

„Lily?“

„Hm?“ Träge hob sie den Kopf von ihrem Handtuch, um einen Blick auf James zu werfen und sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen – sein schwarzes Haar stand noch wilder vom Kopf ab als sonst.

„Möchtest du noch einmal ins Wasser?“

Sie überlegte kurz, doch schließlich gewann ihr Enthusiasmus doch die Überhand über ihre Müdigkeit, die von einem langen, aktiven Tag und viel Sonne herrührte, und sie nickte. „Ein letztes Mal.“

James lachte nur und streckte seine Hand aus, zog sie von ihrem Handtuch hoch, und gemeinsam liefen sie hinunter zum Ufer des Sees, das nun von fast allen Schülern verlassen war, blickten hinaus über die Wellen, die rötlich funkelten. Vorsichtig streckte Lily ihre Zehen ins Wasser, auch der lange Sonnentag hatte die Temperatur nicht wirklich erhöht und es war noch immer sehr kühl, sodass sie deswegen, gemeinsam mit dem auffrischenden Abendwind, die Weisheit ihrer Entscheidung, noch einmal baden zu gehen, bezweifelte.

James hatte keine ähnlichen Bedenken, denn bevor sie auch nur bis zu den Knien im Wasser stand, hatte er sich schon ganz hineingestürzt und paddelte nun auf der Stelle, den Blick erwartungsvoll auf sie gerichtet. „Kommst du auch noch, oder bist du festgefroren?“

Sein gutmütiger Spott brachte sie ein paar Schritte weiter, bis das Wasser schließlich ihre Oberschenkel hochkroch und sie zischend die Luft einsog und wieder inne hielt, weil die Kälte bis in ihre Knochen drang. James schien davon allerdings nicht besonders begeistert zu sein, denn mit wenigen Schwimmzügen war er wieder bei ihr angelangt und stand tropfnass neben ihr im Wasser. „So kalt ist es nun wirklich nicht.“

„Doch!“

Er schüttelte sich ein wenig und sie quietschte, als die eisigen Tropfen auf ihre nackte Haut traten und dort sofort eine Gänsehaut verursachten,die ihre Arme hinaufkroch. Doch James war das nicht genug – mit einem kurzen Schritt trat er auf sie zu und griff nach ihrer Hand, und bevor sie Gelegenheit hatte, überrascht oder verwirrt zu sein oder sich aufzuregen, weil er fürchterlich kalt und nass war, hatte er sie mit sich ins tiefere Wasser gezogen. Ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte vor Kälte und sie riss den Mund auf, gerade als James seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und sie mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht unter Wasser drückte.

Nach einem Moment der Desorientierung tauchte sie prustend und spuckend wieder auf und versuchte, den schalen Geschmack des Seewassers aus ihrem Mund zu bekommen, doch der Anblick von James, der wenige Meter weiter Probleme hatte, sich über Wasser zu halten, weil er so sehr lachen musste, ließ sie andere Gedanken fassen. Ein so hinterhältiger Anschlag verdiente Rache, auch wenn er durchaus Recht damit hatte, dass das Wasser nun, wo sie sich überwunden hatte, nicht mehr halb so kalt wirkte – aber das würde sie ihm sicherlich nicht verraten.

Sie erreichte ihn, während er noch über ihren bedröppelten Gesichtsausdruck und ihre tropfnassen Haare lachte, und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, bevor sie sich aus dem Wasser abstieß und versuchte, ihn unter die Oberfläche zu drücken. Doch trotz ihres Überraschungsmoments war er schneller als sie, besser vorbereitet, und noch während er sank, packte er ihre Handgelenke und zog sie mit sich nach unten. Innerlich fluchte Lily, auch noch, als sie gemeinsam aus dem kalten Wasser auftauchten und wieder Grund unter ihren Füßen fanden – er hatte sie schon wieder geschlagen! Und ihr Zauberstab lag unerreichbar am Ufer, genauso wie seiner!

In der Kälte bemerkte sie erst jetzt, dass er noch immer ihre Handgelenke festhielt, auch wenn sein Griff sich gelockert hatte, und sah zu ihm hoch, grinsend. „Ist ja gut, du hast gewonnen – aber vergiss nicht, dass ich dich in unserem letzten Duell verhext habe!“

Sie hatte leichtfertig gesprochen, doch zu ihrer Überraschung spiegelte sich nichts von ihrem Tonfall in seinem Gesicht wieder, und er starrte ernst, fast schon nachdenklich auf sie hinunter, mit einem Blick, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte der nichts mit dem Wasser, das um ihren Körper schwappte, zu tun hatte.

„James?“

Sie runzelte die Stirn, bevor das, was in seinen dunklen Augen stand, auch auf sie überschwappte, und sie sich nach oben reckte, ihre Lippen auf die seinen presste, und zum Teufel mit den Auroren, die die Ländereien bewachten. Sie spürte sein Zögern, seine Überraschung, als er sie ansah, doch gerade, als sie sich wieder zurückziehen wollte, die Wangen rötlich von dem Gedanken, dass sie noch dreister war als er es in den sieben Jahren zuvor geschafft hatte, schlang er seine Arme um sie und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Ihre Lippen schmiegten sich an die seinen als ob sie einen eigenen Willen hätten, und einen Moment später folgte ihr Körper auf der Suche nach seiner Wärme, während ihr bedröppelter Verstand noch verzweifelt versuchte, zu begreifen, was vor sich ging.

Als ihre Gedanken schließlich aufholten, musste sie zugeben, dass sie mochte, was sie tat. Er küsste gut, und seine Finger, die mittlerweile über ihre Arme wanderten und ihren Rücken streichelten, waren auch nicht unwillkommen, genauso wie das Gefühl seiner warmen Muskeln unter ihren Händen... sie seufzte leise, und das Geräusch war es, das ihn schließlich inne halten ließ.

„Lily?“, fragte er vorsichtig, und als sie in seine Augen sah, bemerkte sie die Frage, die in ihnen stand, die Unsicherheit, die so vollkommen untypisch war für den James Potter, den sie kannte, oder zumindest für die letzten sieben Jahre geglaubt hatte zu kennen... und sie lächelte.

„Ja?“

Ihre Geste schien für ihn Antwort genug zu sein auf das, was er nicht gesagt hatte, und er grinste ebenfalls, drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, der mehr von einem unbeholfenen Jungen zu stammen schien als von dem selbstbewussten Mann vor ihr. „Lass uns nach drinnen gehen, ja? Es ist kalt...“

Sie nickte, und schweigend packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm machten, während Lilys Gedanken rasten und sie versuchte herauszufinden, was gerade geschehen war und was sie davon hielt... und das alles wie durch Watte hindurch, denn ihr Herz behauptete merkwürdigerweise und gegen jede Vernunft, dass sie glücklich war.


	60. Zerstörte Träume

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 60: Zerstörte Träume**

Severus Snape starrte missmutig in die sternenklare Nacht hinaus und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden mit dem distinkten Gefühl, dass sie ihm nicht gefallen würden. Zum Frühstück war eine der Schuleulen auf seinem Toastbrot gelandet und hatte ihm eine kurze Nachricht von Lily überbracht, die besagte, dass sie sich mit ihm treffen wollte, weil sie _dringend_ mit ihm sprechen müsste, und Ankündigungen dieser Art hatten in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gut geendet. Niemand verlangte ein _dringendes_ Treffen, um gute Nachrichten zu überbringen... und auch wenn er nicht wusste, was es war, das sie von ihm wollte – vielleicht hatte es mit ihrer Forschung oder mit den Prüfungen zu tun? – er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei.

„Hey Severus.“

Lily flitzte durch die Tür, die den kleinen Balkon verbarg, auf dem sie sich trafen, und lächelte ihn an, aber es gelang ihr nicht, so zu strahlen wie sonst auch – sie wirkte eher abgelenkt und so, als ob irgendetwas sie sehr beschäftigen würde. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber ich bin im Gemeinschaftsraum... hängen geblieben.“

Ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie das sagte, und Severus spürte, wie die Furcht, die er bis zu diesem Moment fest im Griff gehabt hatte, sich gegen ihre Ketten legte und brüllte. Für einen Moment, als er sie lächeln sah, hatte er sich die Hoffnung erlaubt, dass ihm vielleicht doch gefallen könnte, was sie zu sagen hatte – doch die Art, wie sie neben ihm an die Brüstung trat und ihre Haarspitzen zwirbelte und nach der ersten Begrüßung den Augenkontakt vermied, ließ sein Herz tiefer sinken.

„Warst du gestern nicht auf den Ländereien? Ich hab dich vermisst“, fragte sie schließlich, ein wenig stockend, und er zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. 

„Du solltest wissen, dass Sonne und eine große Menge an Schülern die Ländereien für mich nicht unbedingt attraktiver machen, Lily.“ Ihr beschämter Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass sie sich an einen sehr ähnlichen Tag ziemlich genau zwei Jahre zuvor erinnerte, genau wie er auch, und er seufzte innerlich – wie auch immer ihr Gespräch ablaufen würde, er war sich ziemlich sicher, es gerade schlimmer gemacht zu haben.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern starrte hinaus auf die dunklen Ländereien und den See, lauschte auf die fernen Gespräche und das Gelächter, die aus den Fenstern in entfernteren Teilen des Schlosses drangen, und er gesellte sich zu ihr, beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Er hatte noch nie von sich behaupten können, die Stimmungen anderer Menschen und besonders dieser einen Frau mit einiger Sicherheit deuten zu können, doch an diesem Abend fühlte er sich noch ratloser als sonst, seine Furcht schien ihn zu lähmen. Er wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen wollte – wollte es gar nicht wissen, wenn er ehrlich war – und doch wusste er, dass diesem Gespräch zu entkommen dumm wäre, den Schmerz nur verschieben würde. Sie schlicht und ergreifend zu fragen, was mit ihr los war, brachte er aber auch nicht übers Herz, seine vorsichtigere Hälfte hielt ihn davon ab.

Die Art, wie sie immer wieder einen Blick zu ihm warf, schien auszudrücken, dass sie sich mehr Sorgen machte um seine Reaktion als über sich selbst... Ein Gedanke schlich sich in seinen Kopf, den er am liebsten sofort wieder vergessen hätte, der sich dort allerdings hartnäckig festsetzte und ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Was, wenn sie jemanden... kennen gelernt hatte? Mit jemandem zusammen war?

Aus dem Augenwinkel warf er einen intensiven Blick auf sie und hoffte, dass sie die Sehnsucht, von der er wusste, dass sie darin lag, nicht bemerken würde, aber die Chancen dafür waren zu seiner Erleichterung gering, so abgelenkt wirkte sie, als sie hinunter in die Dunkelheit starrte. Sie war schön – wunderschön... perfekt... von den grünen Pupillen über die roten Haare bis zu den Gesichtszügen, die er so gut kannte, dass er sie vor sich sehen konnte, selbst wenn er die Augen schloss.

Er seufzte erneut leise, auf der Suche nach einem Weg, den quälenden Gefühlen in seinem Inneren irgendwie Ausdruck zu verleihen, ohne dass sie sie bemerkte. Im Grunde hatte er schon lange gewusst, dass sie nicht für immer alleine bleiben würde und dass er Glück hatte, sie so lange nur für sich zu haben... aber das machte den Gedanken weder angenehmer, noch dämpfte es seine Eifersucht, Eifersucht, die so vergeblich wie demütigend war. Egal was für Hoffnungen er sich einmal hingegeben hatte, dass sie irgendwann einmal mehr für ihn empfinden würde als bloße Freundschaft, und auch die nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen wie der, dass er nicht seiner Neigung zur Dunkelheit nachgab, glaubte er nicht mehr. Aber der Teil von ihm, der sich noch immer stur an dem irrsinnigen Gedanken festhielt, dass die Welt nicht nur dazu da war, um ihn zu quälen, und dass das Schicksal irgendwann einmal doch auf seiner Seite stehen würde, hatte zumindest gebetet, dass sie vielleicht erst nach der Schule jemanden kennenlernen würde, wenn er seinen Abstand halten könnte. Nun... soviel dazu.

Selbst in seinem Pessimismus vergaß er nicht, dass sie ja noch nichts gesagt hatte, dass es vielleicht doch um etwas anderes gehen könnte... aber dann sah er, wie sie sich fast wütend von der Brüstung abstieß und ein paar schnelle Schritte auf dem steinernen Boden des Balkons machte. „Ach verdammt.“

Sie wandte sich ihm zu, und für einen Moment versuchte er, die widerstreitenden Gefühle, die Angst, die Entschlossenheit, das Mitleid auf ihrem Gesicht aufzunehmen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es gibt ja doch keinen netten Weg, das zu sagen... ich... ich hab gestern James Potter geküsst.“

Nur mit dem letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung, über den er noch verfügte, konnte er seine Würde retten und verhindern, dass sein Mund aufklappte, doch der Schock hielt nur so lange, wie sein taubes Gehirn brauchte, um den Sinn ihrer Worte aufzunehmen. Dann brandete sein Temperament gegen die Grenzen seines Körpers und seines Willens und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, aber das blieb vorerst das einzige Zugeständnis an seine unbändige Wut. Seine Stimme klang beinahe so kühl wie immer, als er antwortete. „Und warum erzählst du mir das?“

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich, aber sie zögerte für einen Moment, bevor sie schließlich entgegnete: „Ich dachte nur, du solltest es von mir erfahren, und nicht von einem deiner... Kollegen aus Slytherin.“

„Das ist kein Punkt, um den du dir hättest Sorgen machen müssen. Dank meiner Freundschaft zu dir haben wenige aus meinem Haus genügend Loyalität zu mir übrig, um meine Wut zu riskieren.“ Langsam gesellte sich Schmerz zu seinem Zorn, Schmerz und das Gefühl, von ihr verraten worden zu sein. „Wie es aussieht, hätte ich doch besser zu ihnen gehalten als zu dir.“

Sie starrte ihn an mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines kleinen, verletzten Tieres, das noch nicht so recht begriffen hatte, was mit ihm geschah, weil seine scharfe Zunge sich ihr gegenüber immer zurückgehalten hatte, doch dann biss sie die Zähne zusammen. „Damit sie dir bei der ersten Gelegenheit in den Rücken fallen? Du weißt, wie Slytherins sind – ich habe zu dir gehalten, Severus.“

Er machte einen kleinen, wütenden Schritt nach vorne. „ _Ich_ weiß das? Dann bist  _ du _ offensichtlich im falschen Haus gelandet, Lily. Von all den mäßig gut aussehenden und nicht vollkommen hirnverbrannten Jungen in Hogwarts, musstest du dir dann ausgerechnet denjenigen aussuchen, um deinen Hormonstau abzubauen, den ich am meisten hasse? Nicht in den Rücken fallen, dass ich nicht lache.“ Für einen Moment hielt er inne, und auch wenn er wusste, dass er spätestens am nächsten Morgen bereuen würde, was er gesagt hatte, er konnte sich nicht aufhalten. Er wollte sich nicht aufhalten – zu oft hatte er sich auf die Zunge gebissen, hatte nicht gesagt, was er dachte, um Lilys Freundschaft nicht zu verlieren... aber jetzt hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren. „Bist du noch immer zu sehr von dir selbst eingenommen, um zu bemerken, mit welchem doppelten Maß du misst? Du lebst in deiner eigenen kleinen Welt, in der Schwarz und Weiß sauber getrennt sind und wo glückliche Gryffindors mit leichtem Schritt über rosa Wölkchen wandern – aber das ist nicht meine Welt, und das ist auch nicht die außerhalb von Hogwarts. Nichts ist schwarz und weiß, nichts ist nur gut und böse, Lily.“

„Meinst du, das weiß ich nicht?“ Sie klang wütend und spuckte ihm die Worte fast vor die Füße, aber wo ihr Tonfall ihn früher verletzt und zum Rückzug getrieben hätte, zog er nun neue Stärke aus ihm. 

„Natürlich weißt du das nicht, und am allerwenigsten weißt du das, wenn es um dich selbst geht. Ich war immer derjenige, der sich entschuldigen musste, ich war derjenige, der falsch und schlecht und dunkel war, während du dich im reinen, weißen Licht deiner Tugend gesonnt hast, und alle Lehrer, deine Freunde, deine Eltern, haben dich darin bestärkt. Wenn du etwas falsch gemacht hast, war ich daran schuld, weil ich dich dazu verführt habe – wenn ich etwas richtig gemacht habe, und vielleicht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins dafür bezahlt, war das nur das, was du ohnehin von mir erwartet hast. Mach die Augen auf, Lily. Wenn ich nur an die Todesser denke, siehst du mich an wie einen Blasphemiker – und wenn  _ du meinen  _ ärgsten Feind küsst, soll ich das einfach so hinnehmen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“

Ihre Wut war mittlerweile dem Unglauben gewichen, wenn die Art, wie sie ihn anstarrte, irgendein Maßstab war, und für einen Moment, in der schwer lastenden Stille, die zwischen ihnen hing, schien sie sogar ihre Sprache verloren zu haben. „Das kann auch nicht dein Ernst sein, Severus.“

„Natürlich ist das mein Ernst. Wenn du hingegangen wärst und mit Absicht nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht hättest, wie du mir am meisten wehtun kannst, Lily, dann hättest du einen Volltreffer gelandet. Jeder Mann, Lily... auch wenn ich James Potter nicht wirklich Mann nennen sollte. Jeder, außer dieser eine, und du suchst dir genau den aus, der meine gesamte Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht hat, der mich getriezt, gequält, gedemütigt hat. Was soll ich sonst denken, außer, dass ich dir vollkommen egal bin, dass das, was ich fühle, dir vollkommen egal ist – und wieso sollte ich dir im Gegenzug den Gefallen tun, auf  _ deine _ Rücksicht zu nehmen? Das habe ich viel zu lange getan, und mich mit den Brotkrumen zufrieden gegeben, die du mir hingeworfen hast. Soll ich mir jetzt jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, vorstellen, was du mit ihm gemacht hast? Wo du deine Hände hattest? Wo  _ er  _ seine Hände hatte?“

Als die Worte aus seinem Mund kamen, wusste er, dass er zu weit gegangen war, in seinem Zorn zu viel verraten hatte, und dass Lily gar nicht so wütend sein konnte, als dass sie nicht bemerken würde, was er von sich preisgegeben hatte. Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn an, dann holte sie tief Luft, und er wusste, er würde nicht gerne hören, was sie jetzt zu sagen hatte.

„Was ich tue oder nicht tue und mit wem, geht dich kein Stück an, Severus, und sollte dich eigentlich auch nicht interessieren. Aber offensichtlich tut es das ja doch – eifersüchtig?“

Er konnte es nicht verhindern, er zuckte zusammen – und seine Reaktion war offensichtlich genug, um sie in ihrer durchaus korrekten Vermutung zu bestätigen.

„Das ist auch alles, was dir bleibt, Severus – denkst du wirklich, ich würde noch einmal sieben Jahre darauf warten, dass du deinen ganzen Mut zusammenkratzt und mich fragst, ob ich mit dir ausgehen möchte? Oder mich vielleicht sogar einfach küsst? Aber das ist ja vollkommen unvorstellbar für einen Feigling wie dich, der sogar Angst hat, mir ehrlich zu sagen, was er fühlt. Wie ich auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte,  _ selbst _ den ersten Schritt zu machen, ist mir schleierhaft... und jetzt hat jemand anderer das getan, und ich bin glücklich damit. Chance verpasst, Severus.“

Er starrte sie an, und nur gnädig langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis dessen, was sie gesagt hatte, in seinen Kopf – sie gab ihm Zeit, zu reagieren, den affektiert unbeeindruckten Tonfall zu bemerken, in dem sie sprach, zu registrieren, dass ihr das, was sie sagte, ebenfalls wehtat, dann machte sie einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl, eine unsichtbare Verbindung zwischen ihnen wäre durchgeschnitten worden, und taumelte fast, fing sich aber noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie seine Schwäche bemerken konnte, und umarmte die Taubheit, die er in seinem Inneren beschwor, um sich aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Ich wollte dir eine unangenehme Situation leichter machen, Severus – aber wenn du das nicht möchtest, ist es nicht meine Schuld.“ Sie schaffte es irgendwie, die Mundwinkel in der Parodie eines Lächelns hochzuziehen. „Bye, Severus.“

Er starrte ihr hinterher, wie sie durch die Tür verschwand, und schaffte es gerade noch, sich an der Brüstung abzustützen, als sein Panzer brach und der Schmerz und die Erkenntnis ihn schließlich trafen und die rechtschaffene Wut, die ihn zuvor aufrecht erhalten hatte, vertrieben. Sie war fort... für immer, und ihre letzte Begegnung war noch viel schlimmer verlaufen, als er es sich in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen hatte vorstellen können. Und trotz allem, was sie gesagt hatte, trotz der Art, wie sie ihn verletzt hatte... ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich immer noch, dass sie wieder zur Tür hereinkommen würde und ihm sagen, dass sie ihm verzeihen würde, wenn er sich nur entschuldigte. Die plötzliche Übelkeit, die bei diesem Gedanken in ihm aufstieg, der Schatten, den er auf seinen Stolz und sein Selbstwertgefühl warf, half ihm, sich wieder aufzurichten und hinunter in die Kerker zu wanken, und als er seinen Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, hatte er die Mauern, die ihn schützten, wieder errichtet, und seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit erneut aufgesetzt.


	61. Erkenntnis

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 61: Erkenntnis**

Lily wusste nicht, wie sie es zurück in den Gryffindorturm und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum geschafft hatte, bevor sie sich auf ihr Bett warf und den Tränen nachgab, die bereits in ihren Augenwinkeln warteten, seit Severus angefangen hatte, all diese schrecklichen Dinge über sie zu sagen – Dinge, die nicht wahr waren, Dinge, die sie nie getan hatte... sie schluchzte erneut auf. Was hatte sie ihm getan, um zu rechtfertigen, dass er so... so fürchterlich gemein zu ihr war?

Gut, sie hatte James Potter geküsst – aber immerhin hatte sie ihm davon erzählt, weil sie ihm nicht wehtun wollte, indem er es von einem seiner Kollegen herausfand. Wenn sie es ihm nicht gesagt hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich genauso wütend auf sie gewesen – konnte man diesem Mann denn gar nichts recht machen? Egal, was sie tat, es war falsch... falsch falsch falsch! Und nach allem, was er gesagt hatte...

„Lily?“

Für jede andere Person hätte sie in diesem Moment einfach so getan, als ob sie eingeschlafen wäre, aber nicht für Emily – Emily würde ihr helfen, Emily würde sie trösten können und ihr erklären, was sie aus diesem fürchterlichen Chaos machen sollte. „Ja?“

Ihre Stimme klang noch immer tränenerstickt, und einen Moment später spürte sie, wie sich die Matratze des Bettes neben ihr neigte und ihre Freundin sie in ihre Arme zog, was einen neuen Anfall von Schluchzern auslöste. Emily wiegte sie fast wie ein Kind, während sie sich an sie klammerte, doch schließlich spürte sie, wie sich ihre Verzweiflung ein wenig lichtete und sie die Kraft fand, sich die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen und einen tiefen, reinigenden Atemzug zu nehmen.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Emily schließlich, und Lily seufzte auf.

„Ich hab mich mit Severus getroffen...“

Emily rollte mit den Augen. „Was hat der Junge denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“

Wo sie Severus bis jetzt immer gegen Emily verteidigt hatte, tat ihr die offene Abneigung, die ihm entgegengebracht wurde, heute sogar gut, weil sie sie in ihrer Wut bestärkte, und die Geschichte sprudelte aus ihr heraus, was er gesagt hatte, was sie gesagt hatte, was sie gedacht und gefühlt hatte, wie gemein er zu ihr gewesen war...

Während sie zuhörte, verfinsterte Emilys Gesicht sich zusehends, und zurecht – natürlich war sie wütend, wenn sie sich anhören musste, was für unbegründete Anschuldigungen Severus ihrer besten Freundin an den Kopf geworfen hatte! Lily wäre in derselben Situation auch im Namen ihrer Freundin wütend geworden!

Nachdem sie schließlich das Ende des schrecklichen Gesprächs erreicht hatte, fühlte Lily sich leer und ausgelaugt von der Anstrengung, eine emotional so zehrende Szene noch einmal zu erleben, aber auch ein wenig erleichtert. Sie hatte es erzählt, sie hatte darüber gesprochen, und sie musste die Last der Dinge, die Severus ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, nicht mehr alleine tragen... Emily würde ihr dabei helfen, all seine Anschuldigungen zu entkräften, und dann müsste sie nicht mehr dieses nagende Gefühl in ihrem Inneren ertragen, das flüsterte, dass er vielleicht doch Recht hatte, und das von ihrem Selbstwert nicht ganz zum Schweigen gebracht werden konnte.

„Verstehe ich das also richtig?“, fragte Emily schließlich. „Du hast gestern Abend, als wir schon wieder im Schloss waren, James geküsst, hast dann deswegen die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können, und deine beste Idee in den acht Stunden, die du wach im Bett gelegen bist, war, zu Severus zu gehen und ihm davon zu erzählen?“

Lily zuckte zusammen. Emily klang scharf, fast wütend, ohne auch nur einen Rest des beruhigenden, mitleidigen Tonfalls, den sie zuvor an den Tag gelegt hatte, und ihre pointierte Formulierung ließ Lily nun selbst an der Weisheit ihrer Idee zweifeln. „Ja. Ich dachte, das hätte ich erzählt.“

Emily rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn ich nicht den Gegenbeweis jeden Tag im Unterricht sehen würde, würde ich mich wirklich fragen, ob du anstatt einem Hirn nur Kruppmist im Kopf hast, Lily! Endlich schaffst du es, zu sehen, was sowohl James als auch der Rest der Schule, mit zwei Ausnahmen, schon seit Jahren wissen, nämlich, dass du und er wunderbar zusammenpassen würden, und anstatt dass du zu mir kommst, damit ich dir ein wenig Verstand einbläuen kann – den du ja offensichtlich dringend nötig hast – gehst du zu der einen Person, die du damit ins Unglück stürzen kannst, und beichtest ihm brühwarm, was du getan hast. Was hast du damit eigentlich bezweckt? Wolltest du dich so eklig mit ihm streiten, dass du heulend im Schlafsaal landest, oder wie?“

Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, ihre Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Dass Severus sie in seiner Wut angefaucht hatte, konnte sie ja noch fast verstehen – aber Emily? Die damit doch gar nichts zu tun hatte und von Rechts wegen doch eigentlich auf _ihrer_ Seite stehen musste, weil sie _ihre_ Freundin war und Severus noch nie leiden konnte? Jetzt ging auch noch sie auf sie los? Was war denn nur in alle gefahren? „Und jetzt du auch noch? Meinst du, das eben war nicht anstrengend genug für mich?“

Emily schnaubte. „Offensichtlich nicht. Nach all dem, was du mir eben erzählt hast, wäre ich versucht, dich für die selbstsüchtigste, eogistischste und blindeste Zicke der ganzen Welt zu halten wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass irgendwo da drinnen noch ein guter Mensch stecken würde.“

Die beklemmende Ähnlichkeit ihrer Worte mit Severus' ließ sie erblassen, und Emily bemerkte es wohl. „Für den Fall, dass es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Lily – er hat mit einem großen Teil der Sachen, die er gesagt hat, Recht. Zu  _ mir _ bist du vielleicht nicht so schlimm wie zu ihm, aber dass du einen Hang zur Arroganz und dazu, dich selbst zu wichtig zu nehmen, hast, ist uns in Gryffindor auch schon aufgefallen, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass du gerne etwas Besonderes sein möchtest. Und was du ihm am Ende noch an den Kopf geworfen hast...“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mag Severus nicht, Lily, und ich hab nie verstanden, was du an ihm findest – aber  _ niemand _ hat es verdient, das du seine Gefühle auf eine solche Art und Weise ausnutzt, um ihn zu verletzen. Niemand.“

„Und was ist mit meinen Gefühlen?“, fauchte Lily zur Antwort, und erst, als die Worte herausgesprudelt waren, bemerkte sie, wie pathetisch ihr wütender Tonfall im Vergleich zu Emilys ernster Ermahnung klang. „Meinst du, es ist toll, den ganzen Tag lang gesagt zu bekommen, was für ein schlechter Mensch ich bin, und dass ich es niemandem recht machen kann, egal, was ich versuche?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Lily, und das weißt du auch. Ich bin deine Freundin, und wenn ich dich nicht mögen würde, würde ich jetzt nicht hier sitzen und versuchen, dir zu helfen – auch wenn du das noch nicht verstanden hast. Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mensch bist und versuchst, das Richtige zu tun – aber das ist schwierig, wenn du selbst nicht verstanden hast, was deine Schwächen sind und wie sie beeinflussen, was du sagst und tust. Das musst du lernen, und zwar schnell – oder dein Temperament und dein Stolz werden dich noch mehr Freunde kosten.“

„Noch mehr...?“ Sie schluckte. „Aber ich kann... ich kann mich doch bei ihm entschuldigen, oder? Mit ihm reden...“

Emily seufzte tief, dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus und drückte Lilys mitfühlend. „Er hat dir seine größte Schwäche gezeigt, Lily, und du hattest nichts besseres zu tun, als in dem Moment, wo du sie gesehen hast, den Dolch in seinem Rücken noch einmal umzudrehen. Wenn ich er wäre, würde ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, bevor du überhaupt den Mund aufmachen könntest – und zu Recht.“

Sie fühlte die Tränen schon wieder in ihrem Hals aufsteigen, schluckte sie aber diesmal entschlossen hinunter – sie hatte heute schon genug geweint! „Er ist also weg? Für immer?“

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du ihm genug Zeit gibst und dich ehrlich bei ihm entschuldigst, würde er vielleicht zurückkommen – aber du hast ihm wehgetan, Lily, und sein Vertrauen missbraucht. Das vergisst man nicht einfach in ein paar Tagen, oder auch Wochen... und mehr Zeit hast du nicht. Die Prüfungen sind in weniger als einem Monat, und du weißt doch... die meisten Leute, die in dieselbe Abschlussklasse gegangen sind, sehen sich danach nur sehr selten wieder.“

Jetzt fielen die Tränen doch, und Emily nahm sie mit einer Bereitwilligkeit in den Arm, die sie nach all ihren harschen Worten, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass sie sich selbst wie eine schreckliche, unwürdige Person fühlte, überraschte. Beruhigende Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken, bis sie schließlich wieder das Gefühl hatte, sich im Griff zu haben, auch wenn es den Tränen nicht gelungen war, ihre Scham wegzuwaschen – so wie Emily es dargestellt hatte, hatte sie sich wirklich unverzeihlich gegenüber Severus verhalten, und es tat ihr leid. Dass sie wahrscheinlich keine Gelegenheit haben würde, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, weil er nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte, machte alles nur noch schlimmer, weil sie sich nicht einmal einreden konnte, dass sie zumindest einen Teil ihrer Schuld abgetragen hatte... aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie das nach allem, was sie gesagt hatte, auch verdient.

Emily reichte ihr eine Packung Taschentücher von ihrem Nachttisch und sie versuchte, sich wieder einigermaßen präsentabel zu machen. „Wieder besser?“

„Ein bisschen,“ schniefte sie, bevor sie sich seufzend auf ihr Bett zurückfallen ließ. „Und du meinst wirklich, dass Severus...?“

„Ich kenne ihn natürlich nicht so gut wie du, Lily, aber ich denke, dass er im Moment alles hören möchte außer einer Entschuldigung von dir. Und da wäre auch noch die Frage, wie es jetzt mit dir und James weitergehen soll.“

Lily seufzte, auch wenn der Themenwechsel ihr eigentlich nicht unangenehm war – während der langen, durchwachten Nacht war sie schließlich zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass ihre vorherige Meinung über James Potter, wenn auch nicht grundfalsch, wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wirklich korrekt war, und er sich in den letzten Wochen als überraschend sympathischer junger Mann herausgestellt hatte. Und er küsste... nun ja, er küsste wirklich gut, und sie war eigentlich auch geneigt, herauszufinden, ob er und sie vielleicht zusammenpassen würden... „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine... ich wäre ja eigentlich doch an ihm interessiert, aber was ist mit ihm? Meinst du, er möchte etwas Ernstes, oder war das nur eine einmalige Sache?“

Emily verdrehte die Augen. „Lily, wenn du auf der Suche nach einer Ausrede bist, wieso das mit euch  _ nicht _ funktionieren kann, dann hast du ein Problem. Du bist so ziemlich die einzige Frau, die es geschafft hat, James Potters Aufmerksamkeit nicht nur über Tage, sondern über Jahre hinweg auf sich zu ziehen – meinst du, das hat sich geändert, nur, weil er dir nicht mehr hinterherläuft wie ein junger Hund? Ich bitte dich.“

Lily lachte ein wenig verlegen, das erste Geräusch seit ihrem Gespräch mit Severus, das wenigstens ein bisschen mit Fröhlichkeit zu tun hatte, und Emily grinste ebenfalls. „Siehst du? Allerdings muss dir bewusst sein, dass das die Chancen, dass du dich wieder mit Severus versöhnst, von verschwindend gering auf null senkt. Einen Kuss hätte er möglicherweise noch verzeihen können – eine Beziehung niemals.“

Die Warnung reichte, um den Ansatz an guter Laune, den sie eben noch gespürt hatte, wieder hinfortzuwischen, und sie seufzte auf. Die Entscheidung, die sie nun zu treffen hatte, war eine, mit der sie niemals gerechnet hätte, so klar waren die Fronten zwischen ihr und den beiden Männern festgeschrieben gewesen – Severus ihr Freund, James ihr Feind. Aber jetzt hatte sich alles gedreht und geändert, und sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen und tun sollte, vor allem, weil ihr noch immer Severus' und Emilys harsche Worte der Kritik durch den Kopf spukten. Sie zweifelte an sich, und Gedanken, die zuvor noch klug und vernünftig gewirkt hatten, fühlten sich nun unsicher und suspekt an. Was sollte sie tun? Für wen sich entscheiden? Für Severus, der wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit ihr sprechen würde, oder doch James, der klares Interesse an ihr gezeigt hatte... sie seufzte.

„Ich lass dich alleine, ja?“, meinte Emily schließlich, und Lily nickte – sie hatte die Anwesenheit ihrer Freundin schon kaum mehr bemerkt, so sehr hielten ihre Gedanken sie gefangen. 

„Versprich mir nur, dass du darüber nachdenkst, was ich gesagt habe – über alles, auch über meine Kritik an dir.“

Sie nickte nur langsam, hörte abwesend den Schritten ihrer Freundin zu, wie sie die Wendeltreppe hinunterliefen, und zog dann die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbettes zu, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Matratze warf. Sie wollte einfach nur alleine sein... alleine mit ihren Gedanken, um vielleicht herauszufinden, wie sie ein weniger verabscheuungswürdiger Mensch werden konnte.


	62. Endlich

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 62: Endlich**

Die beiden Tage, an denen Lily nicht mit ihm – und eigentlich auch sonst niemandem – sprach, nachdem er sie geküsst hatte, waren eine Qual für ihn gewesen, besonders nachdem sie ihn nach seinem waghalsigen Vorstoß nicht geohrfeigt hatte, sondern im Gegenteil sehr zufrieden ausgesehen hatte. Auch ihr Weg in den Gryffindorturm, zurückgelegt in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen, während er ihre Hand in seiner hielt, hatte ihm noch allen Grund zur Hoffnung gegeben – aber dann war sie schnell in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwunden unter dem Vorwand, von dem langen Tag müde zu sein, und er hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, bis sie am nächsten Abend mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht an ihm und den anderen Rumtreibern vorbei zur Treppe hetzte, ohne sie zu sehen.

Wo zuvor seine Angst um den zumindest höflichen, fast schon freundschaftlichen Umgang miteinander, den sie in den letzten Wochen gefunden hatten, nur unterbewusst präsent gewesen war, war sie nun in die Höhe geschossen wie einer von Dr. Filibusters Feuerwerkskörpern, und dass Emily ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden später mit einem ernsten, fast besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Schlafsaal gekommen war, hatte nicht geholfen.

„Was ist los mit ihr?“, hatte er gefragt, und Emily hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Es ist gerade alles ein wenig kompliziert.“ Der Satz hatte nicht dazu beigetragen, ihm weiter Hoffnungen zu machen, aber ihm war auch klar, dass sie ihm nicht viel mehr sagen konnte, ohne das Vertrauen ihrer Freundin zu verletzen, und Loyalität war etwas, das er verstand.

„Ist schon okay...“

Die darauffolgende Nacht hatte ihm wenig Ruhe gebracht, er hatte bloß den Stoff seines Himmelbettes in der Dunkelheit angestarrt und Peters sanftem Schnarchen zugehört, während seine Gedanken rasten. Glaubte sie jetzt, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, als sie ihn geküsst hatte? Hätte er sie in Ruhe lassen sollen? Es war ja eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen... aber neben ihm im Wasser, mit nassen Haaren, die an ihrer Haut klebten, nur in ihrem Bikini, und so nahe bei ihm... und sie hatte ihn geküsst. Wie hätte er da widerstehen sollen? Und ihr hatte es doch auch gefallen... oder? Zuvor hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er die Reaktion eines Mädchens falsch verstehen konnte... aber jetzt war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Oder ihr Kopf hatte, nachdem sie Zeit gehabt hatte, um nachzudenken, schließlich Veto eingelegt... ach verdammt, warum versteckte sie sich nur vor ihm? Er wollte mit ihr reden, auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich klar war, was er sagen wollte, ihr erklären, dass er sie nicht zu irgendetwas drängen wollte, dass er mit ihrer Freundschaft zufrieden wäre, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich mit dieser Idee selbst belog... einfach irgendetwas, damit sie nicht mehr vor ihm weglief und stundenlang nicht einmal von ihrer besten Freundin zu trösten war...

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwann war er doch eingeschlafen, aber den Preis für seine Grübeleien zahlte er jetzt – es fiel ihm schwer, seinen Kopf gerade zu halten und zu verhindern, dass er auf seine Brust sackte und er hier mitten am Frühstückstisch einschlief. Nicht einmal der Kaffee, den die Hauselfen brühten, half noch, und das mitten in den Wiederholungen für ihre UTZ – warum hatte er sich auch ein so schreckliches Timing für seine Annäherungsversuche ausgesucht. In vier Wochen waren die Prüfungen vorbei, und für Herzschmerzprobleme wäre dann immer noch genug Zeit.

„Hey! Erde an James!“

Sirius stieß ihm den Ellbogen so unsanft in die Rippen, dass der Kaffee aus der Tasse, die er gerade hochheben wollte, über seine Hand und den Tisch schwappte und er leise fluchte.

„Was?“, fragte er ungehalten, doch Sirius grinste nur.

„Da!“

Sein Freund deutete auf wahrscheinlich den einzigen Anblick, der an diesem Morgen seine schlechte Laune aufhellen konnte – Lily, die neben Emily und einem anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal auf ihren Tisch zulief und sich den Rumtreibern gegenüber auf die Bank setzte.

„Hey.“

„Morgen,“ murmelte er und spürte die ganze Peinlichkeit der Situation, von ihrem Zusammentreffen bis zu dem Kaffee, der über den Tisch schwappte und auf seine Hose zu laufen drohte. Mit einem schnellen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs konnte er zumindest das zweite Problem beheben, aber das bedeutete noch immer nicht, dass er wusste, was er jetzt sagen oder tun sollte. Mit jedem anderen Mädchen hätte er irgendein belangloses Thema gefunden, da war er sich sicher, aber mit Lily... Lily war besonders, und wahrscheinlich fiel es ihm deswegen so schwer, sich im Zaum zu halten. Am liebsten hätte er hier und jetzt die zusammengeschusterte Rede, die er sich in seinen schlaflosen Stunden ausgedacht hatte, ausgespuckt, aber das konnte er nicht tun – selbst wenn er sich Mühe gäbe, die Situation peinlicher zu machen, gäbe es dazu wahrscheinlich keine bessere Möglichkeit.

Zum Glück schien sie, auch wenn sie müde und blass wirkte, in besserer Laune zu sein als er, den sie plauderte mit ihm über den Verwandlungsunterricht, den sie gleich gemeinsam haben würden, und schloss sich nach dem Frühstück auch ihm und seinen Freunden auf dem Weg zu Professor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer an. Ihre Hauslehrerin hatte bereits einen straffen Stundenplan vorbereitet, um ihre Wiederholungen für die wichtigsten Prüfungen ihres Lebens so effizient wie möglich zu gestalten, und heute standen zwei Stunden theoretische Wiederholungen auf dem Programm – genau das Richtige, um James' benebeltes Gehirn noch weiter herunterfahren zu lassen. Auch wenn es unklug war, er hörte kaum zwei Worte von dem, was Professor McGonagall sagte, und nur sein seit Jahren einstudierter aufmerksamer Gesichtsausdruck hielt ihn davon ab, mit Zwischenfragen belästigt zu werden, die er ohnehin nicht beantworten konnte.

Ungefähr die Hälfte der Stunde war in diesem Dämmerzustand vergangen, als er einen Fetzen Pergament auf dem Tisch vor sich bemerkte, gut verborgen hinter seinem dicken Verwandlungsbuch.

_Müssen reden. Heute Abend? L._

Er runzelte die Stirn, bis sein benebeltes Gehirn schließlich begriff, von wem es gekommen war, und er einen schnellen Blick auf Lily war, die schräg vor ihm saß. Sie musste darauf gewartet haben, dass er sie bemerkte, denn sie nickte leicht, als sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, und er verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

_Unser Schlafsaal? J._

Es war die erste Idee, die ihm kam, und erst, als er das Pergament auf den Weg in die Reihe vor ihm geschickt hatte, fielen ihm die Implikationen auf, die mit seiner Wahl des Treffpunktes zusammenhängen – aber jetzt konnte er das auch nicht mehr ändern. Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgte er, wie sie das Blatt las, während Professor McGonagall ihr Tafelbild vervollständigte, für einen Moment die Stirn runzelte und dann ein paar Buchstaben auf das Pergament krakelte, bevor sie es an ihn zurückreichte.

_Okay. L._

Gerade hatte er noch Zeit, ihr ein Lächeln zuzuwerfen, bevor ihre Hauslehrerin ihnen einen strengen Blick zuwarf und sie damit wieder zur Aufmerksamkeit rief, wobei James nun von ihrem Unterricht eher noch weniger bemerkte als zuvor. Seine Befürchtungen, er hätte sie unglücklich gemacht, waren durch ihre Reaktion an diesem Morgen zwar ein wenig abgemildert, aber ihr Vorschlag, sich zu treffen, hatte sie nahtlos durch flatternde Nervosität ersetzt – er hatte jetzt seine Chance, sich zu erklären, aber das bedeutete auch, dass er es vollkommen versauen konnte... jetzt, wo er seinem Ziel näher war als jemals in den sieben Jahren zuvor.

Der Tag verging wie in einem dicken Nebel, nur durchbrochen von den wenigen Worten, die er während des Mittagessens mit Lily wechselte, und viel zu früh war die letzte Stunde vorbei und seine Füße trugen ihn hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um seine Sachen abzulegen... und vielleicht mehr? Immerhin hatten sie keine Uhrzeit abgemacht. Als er durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame kletterte, war Lily noch nirgends zu entdecken, und so schloss er sich seinen Freunden in ihrer Wiederholung des Schulstoffes an, auch wenn er kaum etwas von dem verstand, was er las. Doch schließlich, als er es schon fast satt hatte, jedes Mal beim Geräusch des aufschwingenden Bildes zusammenzuzucken, sah er ihren roten Haarschopf und musste sich mit aller Gewalt davon abhalten, sofort aufzuspringen und auf sie zuzulaufen. Das hätte nun wirklich absurd gewirkt.

Sie lächelte und winkte ihm zu, brachte dann aber doch zuerst ihre Schultasche hinauf in ihren Schrank, doch der Aufschub, den sie ihm damit gewährte, war nur kurz. Sein Schlafsaal war leer, alle seine Bewohner saßen hier unten am selben Tisch, und so stand ihrem Gespräch eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege außer seine eigene Furcht davor.

„Hey.“ Sie lächelte, und er tat dasselbe, seine Müdigkeit nun wie weggeblasen vom Adrenalin. 

„Hi.“

Für einen Moment hing die Anspannung zwischen ihnen, dann begannen sie beide im gleichen Moment zu lachen und zogen so die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Rumtreiber auf sich, die zum Glück mehr amüsiert als peinlich berührt waren. Besonders Sirius tat sich durch ein besonders breites Grinsen hervor, das mehr als einen Hauch von Übermut enthielt.

„Geht schon mal zur Treppe hinüber – ich verspreche euch, ihr werdet vollkommen unbemerkt verschwinden“, bemerkte er in dem Tonfall, der so tat, als wäre er ein Flüstern, und James sah, wie Lily ein wenig errötete.

„Okay“, meinte sie, und gemeinsam begannen sie, sich auf die andere Seite des Raumes zuzubewegen, wo die Treppen hinauf zu den Jungenschlafsälen führten. Wären die anderen Schüler nicht von ihrer eigenen Prüfungsvorbereitung abgelenkt gewesen, irgendjemandem wären sie sicherlich aufgefallen, aber so wie die Gryffindors mit gebeugten Köpfen über ihren Büchern brüteten, hatte kaum jemand Zeit, sich wirklich umzusehen. Gerade als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatten und es begann, offensichtlich zu werden, dass sie nicht durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame nach draußen wollten, knallte es in der Ecke, in der die Rumtreiber saßen, lautstark, und bunte Funken flitzten durch den Raum – Sirius hatte offensichtlich einen Feuerwerkskörper gezündet.

So gerne der Rumtreiber in ihm sich dieses Spektakel auch angesehen hätte, er wusste, wo seine Prioritäten lagen, und so griff er mutig nach Lilys Hand und zog sie mit sich die Treppen hinauf, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren und sie in haltloses Lachen ausbrachen ob der verdutzten Geräusche, die aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum drangen.

„Sirius gibt sich wirklich Mühe für uns“, meinte sie schließlich atemlos, die Hände in die Seiten gepresst, und er lachte und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein – er hat nur nach einer Ausrede gesucht, das noch einmal zu machen, bevor wir von Hogwarts abgehen!“

Sie kicherte ebenfalls, und gemeinsam liefen sie die wenigen Stufen hinauf, die noch bis zur Tür zu James' Schlafsaal fehlten, beide erleichtert, dass das Eis gebrochen war, auch wenn er wusste, dass es in wenigen Sekunden zurückkehren würde, wenn sie sich erinnerten, wieso sie eigentlich hier waren.

Sie traten ein, James schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und drehte den Schlüssel, damit sie nicht gestört werden konnten, während Lily sich ein wenig umsah. „Sieht nicht anders aus als bei uns“, meinte sie schließlich. „Nur irgendwie... unordentlicher.“

Er spürte, wie sich ein Schatten von Rot über sein Gesicht legte, konnte sich aber davon abhalten, noch hastig irgendwelche Socken in seinen Koffer zurückzustopfen, und bot ihr stattdessen einen Platz auf seinem gemachten Bett an, bevor er sich neben sie setzte. „Also... was... worüber wolltest du reden?“

„Ich...“ Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, was am Samstag passiert ist, und... und ich hab über dich nachgedacht... und über mich.“

Er hielt die Luft an, ohne es zu bemerken. „Und?“

Sie seufzte. „Ich glaub, ich hab dir lange Unrecht getan, wenn ich gesagt habe, dass du ein Idiot bist... und jetzt sehe ich das... genauso wie ich sehe, dass ich manchmal wirklich dumm und anstrengend sein kann. Aber... wenn du das möchtest... dann können wir es gemeinsam versuchen...“

Für einen Moment oder zwei starrte er sie nur an, konnte nicht begreifen, was sie da gesagt hatte, bis sich schließlich langsam ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Natürlich will ich!“

Auch sie lächelte nun und schaffte es tatsächlich, ihre Hände, die sie auf ihrem Schoß verknotet hatte, voneinander zu lösen, um ihn für einen langen Kuss näher zu ziehen.

 

Die darauffolgenden Wochen hätten wahrscheinlich zu den besten in James' ganzem Leben gehört, hätte nicht der Schatten des Todes seiner Eltern und des Krieges, der vor den Toren von Hogwarts tobte, das Glück der ersten Liebe gedämpft. Dass er auch noch für seinen UTZ lernen musste und sich Sorgen um Remus machte, der unter seinen Verwandlungen mehr litt als jemals zuvor, kam nur noch dazu. Doch Lilys Gegenwart machte all das erträglich – ihr Lächeln, ihre Hand, die sich unter der Tischplatte, geschützt vor Madame Pinces neugierigen Augen, in seine schummelte, oder die Küsse hinter einem der Bücherregale, ein Trick, den er sich von Remus abgeschaut hatte. Wenn er mit seinen Freunden in der Bibliothek saß und sie dazustieß, war es, als ob die Sonne aufging, und mit einem Mal verstand er, wie Remus' Augen jedes Mal aufleuchten konnte, wenn er Florence auf ihn zukommen sah. Auch sie schloss sich ihnen oft in der Bibliothek an, um für ihre eigenen Prüfungen zu lernen, und manchmal stieß auch Suzanne, Peters kleine Schwester, dazu.

Sie war noch immer so still und schweigsam wie eh und je, auch wenn James das Gefühl hatte, dass nun auch eine Zielstrebigkeit in ihren Blick geschlichen war, die er zuvor, am Anfang des Jahres, als sie aus dem Krankenflügel abgeholt hatten, noch nicht vorhanden gewesen war. Sie machte Fortschritte... definitiv.

So wie sich seine Freunde über sein neu gefundenes Glück mit Lily freuten, tat das auch Dorcas, die ihnen an dem Abend, als sie ihr schließlich eröffneten, dass sie nun ein Paar waren, nur trocken erklärt hatte, dass es ja nun wirklich Zeit geworden wäre. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob die ganze Schule damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie zusammenkommen würden, und wenn ja, warum sie ihm diese Gewissheit nicht mitgeteilt hatten – das hätte zumindest dazu beigetragen, seine Nervosität ihr gegenüber wesentlich zu senken! Aber ein solcher Gedanke wirkte fast trivial im Schatten der anderen Überlegungen, mit denen er sich trug, und er konnte sich nicht lange genug in ihm festsetzen, um wirklichen Missmut zu erzeugen.

Er hatte das Gespräch hinausgeschoben bis zur letzten Gelegenheit, bis zu dem letzten Abend, an dem sie mit Dorcas patrouillierten, bevor sie von ihren Pflichten entbunden wurden, um besser lernen zu können... er wollte sie nach dem Orden es Phönix fragen.

„Dorcas?“

„Ja?“ Sie wandte den Kopf und warf ihnen beiden einen Blick zu.

„Wie kann man dem Orden des Phönix beitreten?“

Sie lächelte nur. „Eigentlich überrascht es mich, dass ich auf diese Frage so lange warten musste...“ Ein kurzer Blick hinüber zu Lily. „Was ist mit dir?“

James folgte dem Weg von Dorcas' Augen – er hatte mit Lily über den Orden gesprochen, genauso, wie er ihr in vielen langen Abenden von Remus' Verwandlungen und ihren Ausflügen über die Ländereien erzählt hatte.

„Natürlich will ich beitreten.“

Ihre Antwort schien Dorcas zufriedenzustellen. „Dumbledore übernimmt die Rekrutierung – sprecht mit ihm, wenn ihr euren Abschluss in der Tasche habt.“

„So einfach?“ James fühlte sich ein wenig... enttäuscht – er hatte mit einem geheimen Aufnahmeritual gerechnet, oder zumindest strikter Auswahl derjenigen, die für würdig befunden wurden, in den Orden einzutreten.

Dorcas lächelte. „Die Aufnahme ist nicht der schwierige Teil... der kommt danach.“ Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, betrachtete sie, schien die Nervosität zu sehen, die sich auf James' Gesicht ausbreitete. „Keine Angst. Ich denke, ihr beiden werdet uns noch sehr, sehr stolz machen.“


	63. Der Würfel ist gefallen

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 63: Der Würfel ist gefallen**

Die Hölle hatte für Severus einen neuen Namen bekommen – sie befand sich nun in Hogwarts, nicht mehr in dem kleinen Haus in Spinner's End, das seinen Eltern gehörte, und der Teufel war nun Lily anstatt seines Vaters. Wie er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, seine inneren Qualen vor den anderen Slytherins zu verbergen, die im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und lachten, wusste er nicht, doch irgendwie war er zu seinem Himmelbett gelangt und hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen, einen Schallschutzzauber gesprochen und seine ganze Wut, seinen ganzen Zorn, seinen ganzen Schmerz hinausgebrüllt, bis nur noch Leere in ihm übrig war. Er hasste sie. Er hasste Potter. Er hasste die ganze Welt, die es schaffte, sich mit einem hämischen Lachen weiterzudrehen, während er dachte, alles sei für ihn zusammengebrochen.

In den darauffolgenden Jahren erinnerte er sich kaum an ein bestimmtes Ereignis oder an einen bestimmten Tag bis zu seinem Abschluss, nur vage an die vorbeiziehenden Unterrichtsstunden, auf die er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren – mit mäßigem Erfolg. Nur in Slughorns Unterricht, so wenig er den Mann auch mochte, gelang es ihm wenigstens zum Teil, seine rasenden Gedanken, die von dem Wunsch nach Rache getrieben waren, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Arbeit mit seinen Händen, die Routine seiner Bewegungen, die Sicherheit, hier in seinem Aufgabengebiet zu sein, wo er jeden Trick kannte, flößten ihm wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe ein, und auch nach seinen Stunden versuchte er, dieses Gefühl zu konservieren.

Auch wenn der Trank, an dem er gerade arbeitete, schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an Lily zurückbrachte, wie sie gemeinsam im Labor standen, wie sie lachte, wie er sie in einem gedankenverlorenen Moment beobachtete, so nahm er das doch alles in Kauf, um ein wenig Ruhe, ein wenig Ablenkung zu finden. Nach ihrem Streit war er wieder zurück an die Arbeit gegangen, um sein Projekt für den Dunklen Lord noch besser und wirksamer zu machen, um noch höher in seiner Gunst zu steigen und seinen Eintritt in die Reihen der Todesser zu beschleunigen. Ja, der Trank war davor schon gut gewesen – doch gut war nicht mehr das, was Severus wollte, sondern perfekt. Wenn der Schlaf sich wieder einmal nicht einstellen wollte, brütete er über Zutatenlisten und Rezepturen, um genau die richtige Mischung in genau der richtigen Art und Weise verarbeiten zu können, um das perfekte Ergebnis zu erzielen. Perfekt, um nicht nur die Anerkennung des Dunklen Lords zu erreichen, sondern auch all seinen reinblütigen Hauskollegen, die immer auf ihn, das Halbblut mit den schäbigen Umhängen, herabgesehen hatten, zu beweisen, dass ihre Illusionen von der Reinheit des Blutes eben nur das waren. Illusionen.

Jetzt, wo Lily fort war, wo sie ihn endgültig verraten hatte, nicht nur mit ihrer Anbiederung an Potter und seine Clique, sondern auch mit ihren verletzenden, boshaften Worten, war jeder Anschein des Zögerns oder des Zweifels fortgewischt. Er wusste, was er wollte, und er würde alles tun, um das zu erreichen!

Vielleicht sollte er Lily sogar dankbar sein, dass sie ihre wahren Gedanken und Gefühle über ihn schon jetzt gezeigt hatte. Dass sie ihn irgendwann im Stich gelassen hätte, war ihm nach ihrem Angriff auf ihn klar – so viel Verachtung wären sicherlich irgendwann einmal herausgebrochen... und nicht auszudenken, wenn er seine eine, große Chance auf ein besseres Leben und eine bessere Zukunft geopfert hätte nur um ihrer Freundschaft wegen... um dann am Schluss mit gar nichts von beidem dazustehen.

Nein, es war gekommen, wie es hatte kommen müssen – doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte, dieser Gedanke war nur ein schwacher Trost, als Regulus Black im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn zukam, ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hey, Snape.“

Dass der Junge, der wenige Wochen zuvor noch versucht hatte, sich bei ihm anzudienen, ihn sogar zu erpressen, um ebenfalls in die Reihen des Dunklen Lords aufgenommen zu werden, ihn jetzt mit so schlecht kaschierter Verachtung ansah, bedeutete nichts Gutes. Trotzdem zwang er sich, den letzten Satz auf seinem Essay für Professor Flitwick fertigzustellen und seine Feder mit betonter Ruhe wegzulegen, bevor er schließlich zu ihm aufsah. „Was?“

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich gerade beim Abendessen gesehen hatte.“

Mittlerweile waren ein paar seiner Freunde an seine Seite getreten und blickten hämisch auf ihn herab, und Severus machte sich bereit, seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel gleiten zu lassen, um sich verteidigen zu können. Die unmittelbare Furcht war allerdings nicht so stark, als dass er nicht Zeit gehabt hätte, eine sehr starke Vermutung zu entwickeln, was Black ihm gerne sagen wollte – und zu erkennen, dass es ihm, seinem schützenden Panzer aus Wut und Verachtung zum Trotz, wehtun würde, es zu hören.

„Wenn du nicht langsam den Mund aufmachst, dann wirst du nie herausfinden, ob ich es glaube oder nicht“, schnarrte er zurück und hob eine Augenbraue, so als ob er sich über Blacks Verhalten wundern würde.

„Potter hat deiner kleinen Freundin am Gryffindortisch die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt, und sie fand es ganz toll!“

Trotz allem, was er bereits vermutet oder befürchtet oder gehofft hatte, war es doch ein Schlag ins Gesicht, mit der Realität zu konfrontiert werden, und noch dazu vor allen seinen Hauskollegen – genau die Situation, die er durch seine Abwesenheit bei den meisten Mahlzeiten hatte vermeiden wollen. Jahre des Missbrauchs durch seinen Vater, der jedes Anzeichen von Schwäche gnadenlos zu seinen Gunsten ausnutzte, erlaubten es ihm allerdings, keine Regung zu zeigen, außer dass sich seine Hand zur Faust ballte und seine Fingernägel sich in sein Fleisch bohrten – ein Gefühl, das, wenn auch nicht angenehm, ihm zumindest erlaubte, sich zu fokussieren. „Und?“

Seine Reaktion entsprach offensichtlich so gar nicht dem, was Black sich ausgemalt hatte, seine Verunsicherung verriet das deutlich, aber trotzdem schien er nicht bereit, sich so schnell zurückzuziehen. „Dafür, dass eigentlich du sie flachlegen wolltest, reagierst du ganz schön kühl.“

Severus lachte, ein kurzes, scharfes Bellen, das so gar kein Amüsement transportierte.

„Danke, aber das Blut der Familie Prince ist auch ohne deine wohlmeinenden Ratschläge dünn genug. Aber das ist ja ein Thema, über das deine Familie _intim_ Bescheid weiß – wie geht es eigentlich der kleinen Nymphadora?“

Black biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass Severus sehen konnte, wie seine Kiefermuskeln sich anspannten, und stellte mit einem Gefühl der Zufriedenheit fest, dass seine Zunge so scharf war wie eh und je. „Während du damit beschäftigt bist, deine Sprache wiederzufinden, entschuldige mich bitte – ich glaube, es könnte eine Weile dauern.“

Er stand auf und klappte sein Zauberkunst-Buch mit einem Schlag zusammen, der im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum widerhallte, dann packte er seine Sachen und drängte sich an Black vorbei, der jede seiner Bewegungen mit argwöhnischen dunklen Augen musterte. Gerade als er den letzten Schritt machte, um ihn endgültig hinter sich zurückzulassen, spürte er, wie eine Hand sich um seinen linken Arm schloss und ihn festhielt – genug Bedrohung, um seinen Zauberstab aus seinem anderen Ärmel gleiten zu lassen.

„Wie kannst du es nur wagen...“, zischte Black, und Severus lächelte.

„Genau das könnte ich dich fragen, Black. Lass mich dir einen Rat geben, zum letzten Mal – lass mich in Ruhe, oder du musst dich nicht mehr fragen, ob du verfolgt wirst.“

Der Moment des Schocks, als Black realisierte, dass seine kleine, geheime Konferenz mit Rabastan Lestrange nicht ganz so unbeobachtet vor sich gegangen war wie gedacht, ließ Severus genug Spielraum, um sich von ihm loszureißen und in seinen Schlafsaal zu verschwinden auf der Suche nach einem Moment der Ruhe, um den Sturm an Konflikten in seinem Inneren einzudämmen.

Lily war also mit Potter zusammen. All ihr großes Geschwätz über Selbstlosigkeit und die Pflichten, die man Freunden gegenüber hatten, hatte sich also als Schall und Rauch erwiesen, als nicht mehr wichtig, wenn es plötzlich um ihr Glück ging anstatt um seines... aber hatte er ehrlich etwas anderes erwartet? Nein, eigentlich nicht – gehofft vielleicht, aber nicht erwartet.

Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er sich so gewissenhaft von ihr ferngehalten hatte wie nur irgend möglich. Er war immer sehr früh beim Frühstück gewesen, noch bevor sie aufstand, hatte seine Bücher in den Pausen in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen und zurückgebracht, anstatt seine Nachmittage wie üblich dort zu verbringen, vermied jedes Fenster, um keinen Blick auf die Ländereien zu werfen... alles, nur, um nicht zu sehen, wie Potter sie im Arm hielt oder, wie Black es so eloquent ausgedrückt hatte, ihr die Zunge in den Hals steckte. Und auch wenn er es jetzt nicht gesehen, sondern nur gehört hatte... alleine die Vorstellung reichte aus, um ihn sich vor Abscheu schütteln zu lassen.

Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass der zusätzliche Schlag von Lilys neuer Beziehung zu viel für ihn sein würde, dass er darunter endgültig zusammenbrechen würde, doch jetzt, wo er gefallen war, stellte er, ein wenig zu seiner morbiden Überraschung, fest, dass es schon fast egal war. Egal, was man ihm sagte, egal, was mit ihm geschah, egal, was mit ihr passierte. So oft war er getroffen worden, so oft verletzt worden, dass er auch wusste, wie er mit diesem letzten Verrat umgehen würde – er würde Rache nehmen. Sein Trank für Voldemort stand kurz vor der Fertigstellung, nur noch einige wenige Arbeitsschritte fehlten, dann könnte er Lucius von seiner Verbesserung erzählen und sich bereit machen, seinem neuen Meister nach seinen Abschlussprüfungen zum ersten Mal gegenüberzutreten.

Die darauffolgende Nacht war lang und beschwerlich – er war müde und erschöpft, und doch trieb seine Wut ihn immer weiter, ließ ihn über seinem Kessel stehen und über seinen Rezepturen brüten, auch wenn ihm der Schweiß in die Augen tropfte, seine Haare an seinen Kopf klebte und die Hitze seine Müdigkeit nur verstärkte... und in den frühen Morgenstunden wurde er belohnt. Der Trank nahm genau die blendend weiße Farbe an, die er für die letzte Phase vorhergesagt hatte, und musste nur noch eine Woche simmern, bevor er ihn schließlich abschöpfen und verkorken konnte.

Sein Triumph wurde von seiner Müdigkeit geschmälert, doch trotzdem spürte er, wie diese grenzenlose Euphorie durch seinen Körper flutete, dieses Glücksgefühl, das er kaum kannte und das ihm so merkwürdig fremd war... jetzt verstand er, wie seine Kollegen aus Slytherin sich fühlten, wenn sie ein Quidditch-Spiel gewonnen, und wie sie es schafften, danach noch die ganze Nacht zu feiern. Auch er hätte jetzt noch einen ganzen Tag weiterbrauen können – doch auf ihn wartete nichts als ein langer Samstag voller langweiliger Bücher, mit denen er für eine Prüfung lernte, die nicht mehr wichtig wäre, wenn er Voldemort diente.

Er säuberte seinen Arbeitsplatz mit der Routine, die er sich in sieben Jahren des Brauens erarbeitet hatte, während seine Gedanken vor Müdigkeit in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig zu rasen versuchten, doch alle seine unzusammenhängenden Ideen wurden von seinem Triumph überschattet. Er hatte es geschafft, hatte nicht nur einen uralten Trank mit obskuren Zutaten und komplexen Anweisungen gebraut, sondern auch zahlreiche nicht mehr erhältliche magische Stoffe ersetzt und ihn währenddessen noch verbessert... eine Leistung, die einem ausgebildeten Zaubertränkemeister schwer gefallen wäre. Und er hatte es geschafft, noch bevor er seinen UTZ abschloss und unterrichtet von einem Lehrer, den er schon in seinem zweiten Jahr überflügelt hatte. Das zufriedene Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand auch nicht, während er eine kurze Notiz an Lucius schrieb, um ihm mitzuteilen, wie sich sein Projekt entwickelt hatte und dass er nun fest entschlossen war, in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen zu werden, und auch nicht, als er die Tür seines Labors hinter sich versiegelte und sich auf den Weg hinauf in die Eulerei machte.

Er hoffte, keiner seiner Schulkollegen würde ihn so sehen – sein ganzer Ruf wäre dahin – aber er konnte sich nicht helfen... das war ein Lichtblick nach Lilys Verrat, den er so dringend benötigte, und er würde ihn auskosten bis zum letzten Tropfen. Wer, wenn nicht er, hatte sich ein wenig Hoffnung, ein wenig Zufriedenheit verdient? An Glück glaubte er ja gar nicht mehr... aber wenigstens das Gefühl, etwas geschafft zu haben... und das hatte er jetzt bekommen, auch wenn er sich bemühte, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, was der Trank mit demjenigen anstellen würde, auf den er angewendet werden würde. Der Effekt wäre, aus den benutzten Zutaten zu schließen, auf jeden Fall... schmerzhaft.

Er erreichte die Eulerei, die im rötlichen Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen glitzerte und in die die vielen Eulen gerade nach ihrem nächtlichen Jagdausflug zurückkehrten. Er wusste, sie würden nicht besonders glücklich mit ihm sein, wenn er sie sofort wieder losschickte, und noch dazu auf eine Reise, die nicht zum frisch gedeckten Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle führte – aber im Moment war ihm das egal.

Nur widerwillig fand sich eine große Schleiereule der Schule, um seine kurze Mitteilung nach Malfoy Manor zu Lucius tragen würde, und als er ihr das Ziel nannte, klapperte sie indigniert mit dem Schnabel, doch er machte sich keine Sorgen. Die Vögel brachten ihre Last immer ans Ziel – und als er am selben Abend noch von Lucius eine ebenso kurze, ebenso knappe Antwort erhielt, wurde er in dieser Überzeugung noch bestätigt.

_Vierzehnter Juni, Verbotener Wald, bei Sonnenuntergang._

Er lächelte und warf den Zettel ins Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraumes – noch zwei Wochen, und endlich würde er aus der Bedeutungslosigkeit aufsteigen zu jemandem, der tatsächlich etwas zu sagen hatte.


	64. Zwei Seiten

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 64: Zwei Seiten**

Wie mit jedem Ereignis, dem man mit Zittern entgegensieht, waren auch die Prüfungen schneller da als vermutet, und jede Schülerin und jeder Schüler der Abschlussklassen wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher, als noch einen Tag, einen einzigen Tag, um weiter zu lernen und die klaffenden Wissenslücken, die sich in den letzten Stunden vor den Prüfungen offenbarten, noch schließen zu können.

Für James waren die Wochen auch wie im Flug vergangen, mehr noch, weil er nicht nur lernte, sondern daneben auch noch Zeit für – konnte er es wirklich sagen? – seine neue Freundin, Lily, frei hielt, und der Abend vor dem ersten Juni, an dem ihre erste theoretische Prüfung stattfinden sollte, war da, während er noch das Gefühl hatte, dass er noch Tage zum Lernen hatte. Remus war für ein letztes Treffen mit Florence irgendwo im Schloss verschwunden, Peter und Sirius saßen da und warfen sich einen magischen Ball zu, um sich von ihrer Prüfungsvorbereitung zu erholen, Emily tat so, als würde sie lesen, sah stattdessen aber den beiden Jungen zu, und er teilte sich mit Lily eines der roten Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum, ihr Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt.

„Bist du nervös?“

Sie lachte, ein Laut, der eigentlich genug Antwort auf seine Frage war. „Du nicht?“

„Nein... nachdem _irgendjemand_ , der ungenannt bleiben soll, mich im ganzen letzten Monat dazu getrieben hat, mehr zu lernen als in den ganzen sieben Jahren davor, fühle ich mich rundum gut vorbereitet.“

Sie lachte erneut und schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm, doch nun, da die Geste nicht mehr böse, sondern verspielt gemeint war, hatte er damit kein Problem mehr. „Wer dieser schreckliche Sklaventreiber wohl sein könnte? Ich habe keine Ahnung.“

Ihr unschuldiger Blick und Schmollmund täuschten niemanden im Raum, am allerwenigsten ihn, doch anstatt sich auf eine weitere, scherzhafte Diskussion mit ihr einzulassen, zog er sie stattdessen näher und küsste sie. Mit Vergnügen hätte er auch den Rest des Abends so verbracht – und wenn Lilys Reaktion irgendein Maßstab war, dann sah sie das genauso – doch irgendwann drang dann doch Sirius' Räuspern und seine Stimme zurück in seine Gedanken.

„Krone?“

James wandte sich ein wenig ungehalten um. „Was?“

„Die Kleinen starren schon – und ich meine, irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass die Schulsprecher Vorbilder sein sollen...“

Lily lachte. „Machst du da nicht den Bock zum Gärtner, Sirius?“

Sirius riss in einem Bild der Unschuld die Augen auf, was alle seine Freunde zum Lachen brachte. „Ich? Niemals.“

„Trotz der zweifelhaften Quelle der Idee denke ich, dass wir doch langsam ins Bett sollten – ausgeschlafen schreibt es sich doch viel besser“, entgegnete Lily schließlich, und James seufzte – aber sie hatte Recht, und ihre Vernunft war einer der Gründe, wieso er sie liebte. 

Seinem Hundeblick gelang es trotzdem, ihr noch einen letzten Kuss zu entlocken und dann noch einen, bevor sie sich schließlich doch mit schwerem Herzen auf den Weg nach oben machten, um sich noch ein wenig Energie für eineinhalb Wochen der schriftlichen und mündlichen Prüfungen zu holen.

Im Nachhinein gesehen war es wohl eine gute Idee gewesen, dass Lily ihn dazu getrieben hatte, zu lernen, denn der UTZ übertraf alles, was er zuvor geschrieben hatte, selbst ihre ZAGs, bei weitem, in Anspruch und Umfang. Jedes Detail aus den vorhergehenden Jahren konnte wichtig werden, und obwohl er sich darauf vorbereitet hatte, hatte er doch in manchen seiner Prüfungen, vor allem Zaubertränken, das nie sein wirklich starkes Fach gewesen war und das er nur gewählt hatte, weil er Auror werden wollte, das Gefühl, irgendetwas übersehen zu haben... etwas  _wichtiges_ .

Die praktischen Prüfungen hingegen liefen besser, vor allem in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, wo Professor Lovejoy sie in zahllosen Duellen darauf getrimmt hatte, in jeder Situation jeden Angriff abwehren zu können, und insgesamt hatte er, als er am neunten Juni schließlich aus seinem allerletzten praktischen Examen – Verwandlung – kam, das Gefühl, nicht allzu schlecht abgeschnitten zu haben. Zu seiner Erleichterung ging es allen seinen Freunden genauso, selbst Peter, um den sie alle sich ein wenig Sorgen gemacht hatten und der vor allem vor dem praktischen Teil sehr nervös gewesen war. Doch während die anderen sich jetzt erleichtert in den Gemeinschaftsraum werfen konnten und sich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey teilten – die letzte aus Sirius' Vorrat – konnte er sich noch nicht so recht entspannen. Auf ihn wartete noch das letzte Quidditch-Spiel des Jahres, der lange erwartete Schlager Gryffindor gegen Slytherin am nächsten Tag, und dann hätte er frei, wäre fertig mit allem, das mit Schule zu tun hatte, bis sie schließlich mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hause fuhren.

Die Nervosität, die während ihrer Prüfungswochen zu seinem ständigen Begleiter geworden war, verließ ihn auch nicht, während alle seine Jahrgangskollegen gemeinsam mit den Schülern aus der fünften Klasse, die gerade ihr ZAGs gemacht hatten, ausgelassen feierten. Der nächste Tag würde hart werden, und auch ohne den mahnenden Blick von Claire, ihrem Quidditch-Kapitän, wäre er früh ins Bett gegangen – nun, zumindest dachte er das. Claires Blick war wirklich... auffordernd gewesen. Mit dem Kopf in den Kissen lauschte er auf die entfernten Geräusche aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, hörte ab und zu eine Stimme aus dem Gewirr der anderen aufsteigen, und seufzte auf – er würde Hogwarts vermissen, das wusste er jetzt schon, auch wenn er froh war, nicht mehr lernen zu müssen.

Der nächste Morgen war klar und versprach schon jetzt wundervolles Wetter und große Hitze, doch als er sich mit seiner Mannschaft auf den Weg hinunter zum Quidditch-Stadion machte, spürte er davon nichts, im Gegenteil – das Gras war noch feucht unter seinen Stiefeln. Nachdem sie sich in der Kabine umgezogen hatten und langsam hörten, wie sich die Ränge über ihnen füllten, stand Claire schließlich auf und nickte jedem von ihnen zu. „Ein schöner Tag für ein schönes Spiel, Leute – ihr alle wisst, was auf dem Programm steht. Ich will einen Sieg sehen, sonst können wir uns die Meisterschaft abschminken. Slytherin liegt nach Punkten vorne, aber alles, was wir brauchen, sind achtzig Punkte Vorsprung, dann ist das Ding geschaukelt. Falls du, Potter, also mal wieder Mist baust, ist das auch nicht so tragisch – aber Andrew, von dir brauchen wir einen Fang wie beim letzten Mal... und dann haben wir den Pokal schon in der Tasche. Klingt einfach, und ist es auch.“

James nickte – außer ihnen und Slytherin war niemand mehr im Rennen, nachdem die Ravenclaws überraschend von Hufflepuff vom Platz gefegt wurden, und er griff den Stil seines Besens fester – dies war sein letztes Jahr, und wenn er Gryffindor schon die Chance auf den Hauspokal vermiest hatte, indem er im April mit seinen Freunden erwischt worden war, die Quidditch-Trophäe wollte er in den Händen halten.

„Okay, Leute – seid ihr bereit?“

Nachdem von ihnen allen ein Nicken gefolgt war, wenn auch das von Andrew, ihrem Sucher, ein wenig zögerlich wirkte, machten sie sich auf den Weg hinaus auf den Platz, wo sie vom ohrenbetäubenden Geschrei der anderen Schüler empfangen wurden, von denen die allermeisten auf ihrer Seite standen. Slytherin würde mit astronomischem Vorsprung den Hauspokal gewinnen, und die Genugtuung von zwei Pokalen in einem Jahr wollten auch die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws den Schlangen nicht gönnen.

Claire schüttelte die Hand des Kapitäns von Slytherin, sie bestiegen ihre Besen, und auf den Klang der Pfeife hin stiegen sie alle hoch in die Luft, machten sich auf die Jagd nach dem Quaffel. Emily schien dieselbe Motivation zu spüren wie er, geboren aus der Erleichterung, dass sie ihre Prüfungen hinter sich hatten, und hängte sich sofort an den Schweif eines der Slytherin-Jäger, was den Jungen so ablenkte, dass er seinen Quaffel fallen ließ – in James' wartende Hände.

Der Weg zu den Torringen gestaltete sich als schwieriger als gedacht, mit vier Gestalten in grün, die ihm die Flugbahn versperrten, aber es gelang ihm, freie Sicht auf den rechten Torring zu bekommen, nur um einen Klatscher am Arm zu spüren. Er fluchte, aber das half nichts – der Quaffel war hinuntergefallen und Slytherin nun in Ballbesitz.

Doch auch die Offensive ihrer Gegner war so kurzlebig wie die der Gryffindors, ein voreiliger Torschuss beförderte den Quaffel sicher in die Hände von John Holcomb, ihrem Hüter, der ihn mit einem langen Pass nach vorne zur dritten Jägerin im Team, Michelle Sanders, brachte. Das Manöver überraschte die Slytherins, die sich, auch nach der ersten Aktion des Spiels, mehr auf James und Emily konzentriert hatten, und erlaubte Gryffindor, mit einem sauberen Schuss durch den linken Ring in Führung zu gehen.

Die nächsten beiden Tore folgten ebenso schnell, geschossen von Emily, während die Slytherins noch versuchten, den Schock des schnellen Rückstandes zu verdauen, doch dann wurde ihr Spiel härter und brutaler, um das unerwartete Können der Gryffindors auszugleichen. Sowohl Michelle als auch Emily waren eher auf Wendigkeit und Tempo ausgelegt als auf rohe Kraft, und nun, da die Slytherins sich weniger auf ihr eigenes fliegerisches Können verließen als auf ihren Körperbau und sie damit behinderten, wurde die Effizienz ihrer Manöver extrem eingeschränkt.

James war der einzige Jäger, der noch einigermaßen frei fliegen konnte – auch, weil der erste Versuch, ihn aus seiner Flugbahn zu drängen, dazu geführt hatte, dass der Slytherin einen wenig eleganten Salto in der Luft drehen musste – aber auch er konnte nur wenig ausrichten ohne seine Partnerinnen. Claire und ihr Treiberkollege machten gewohnt gute Arbeit und verhinderten viele gegnerische Torchancen, aber es stand nun bereits vierzig zu dreißig, und wenn das Spiel so weiterging, wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Slytherin in Führung ging.

Er fluchte unterdrückt, während er sich erneut in eine Kurve legte, einen Slytherin auf seiner Innenseite dicht auf den Fersen. Jetzt hing alles den Suchern, und auch wenn Andrew gut war, der Slytherin hatte ihm dann doch Jahre an Flug- und Quidditcherfahrung voraus... auch wenn es James schwer fiel, das über Regulus Black zu sagen.

Der schrille Pfiff von Madame Hoochs Pfeife ließ ihn und seinen Verfolger inne halten, ein besonders dreistes Foul an Michelle, die sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Arm hielt, hatte die Schiedsrichterin nun doch zum Eingreifen bewegt, und sie sprach Gryffindor einen Strafstoß zu. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu ihm und einem Nicken seinerseits machte sich Emily auf den Weg zu den Torringen der Slytherins, begierig, einen der wenigen unbehinderten Schüsse zu nutzen, und sie verwandelte souverän. Fünfzig zu dreißig.

Das Raunen der Menge erreichte ihn im Sturzflug, als er, Schulter an Schulter, mit einem Jäger der Slytherins um den Quaffel stritt, aber er unterdrückte seine Neugier und behielt seinen Kurs bei, bis er spürte, dass sein Gegner seine Seite verließ, wahrscheinlich, um den Kampf der Sucher zu verfolgen. Erst als er den Ball sicher in Händen hielt und sah, dass alle Slytherins nach oben starrten, wagte er es, ihrem Blick zu folgen, und ihm stockte der Atem. Andrew sauste in steilem Winkel nach unten, der Sucher der Slytherins, Regulus Black, nur Zentimeter hinter ihm am Schweif seines Besens, immer auf den Schnatz zu... sein Vorsprung wuchs mit jedem Meter... und der Slytherin streckte seine Hand aus und griff in die Zweige von Andrews Besen.

James hielt den Atem an, als sein Sucher das Gleichgewicht verlor und sein Besen ins Trudeln kam, aber es gab nichts, das er tun konnte – er war zu weit weg und Andrew zu nahe am Boden, als dass er ihn noch erreichen konnte, bevor er aufschlug. Der Junge traf den Grund des Stadions in einer Staubwolke, aufgewirbelt durch seinen schnellen Flug und den trockenen Boden, und James zuckte zusammen, als er das dumpfe Geräusch hörte. Abgelenkt wie er war hatte er dem plötzlichen Angriff des Slytherin-Jägers, der sich wieder auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe besonnen hatte, nichts entgegen zu setzen, doch gerade als der Quaffel aus seinen Händen gerissen wurde, hörte er Madame Hoochs Pfeife schrillen, die das Spiel unterbrach.

Gemeinsam mit fünf anderen, besorgten Gryffindors landete er in der Nähe seines Teamkollegen, der sich – Merlin sei dank! – mittlerweile aufgerichtet hatte und sich ein wenig bedröppelt umsah. „Warum seht ihr mich alle so an?“, fragte er schließlich verwirrt, die Worte langsam und undeutlich. „Ich hab ihn doch.“

Erst da bemerkte James die kleinen, goldenen Flügelchen, die aus Andrews geschlossener Faust herausragten und matt gegen seine Finger schlugen – und einen Moment später begriff er, was das bedeutete. Sie hatten gewonnen. _Gewonnen!_ Nicht nur das Spiel, sondern den ganzen verdammten Pokal!

Claires erstickter Schrei und die Art, wie sie sich an den Hals fasste, war die letzte Bestätigung, die er brauchte, und während sie sich alle auf dem Spielfeld in den Armen lagen, drangen die Neuigkeiten auch langsam hoch auf die Tribünen, zu den wartenden Gryffindors, während der Stadionsprecher das Ergebnis verkündete, bis seine Stimme heiser wurde. „Zweihundert zu dreißig. Gryffindor hat den Pokal! Gryffindor! GRYFFINDOR!“

 

Die Party im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors an diesem Abend übertraf die vom Vortag in Ausgelassenheit, Länge und Anzahl der Teilnehmer bei weitem, und diesmal stand das Quidditch-Team im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit. Jeder Spielzug wurde nachvollzogen und besprochen, jeder Spieler gelobt, der Pokal herumgereicht und geküsst (Claire ging sogar so weit, zu erklären, dass sie ihn mit ins Bett nehmen würde, was Gelächter bei allen Umstehenden hervorrief), und schließlich wandte sich die Diskussion der Frage zu, ob Gryffindor jemals wieder ein so ausgezeichnetes Team haben würde und wer James und Emily im nächsten Jahr ersetzen könnte.

Obwohl James es genoss, wieder einmal im Zentrum aller Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen – und das nicht, wie im April, auf eine negative Art und Weise – nutzte er doch gegen Mitternacht, als die meisten der jüngeren Schüler sich langsam auf in ihre Schlafsäle machten, die Gelegenheit, sich ebenfalls davonzustehlen. So viel war passiert in den letzten Monaten, dass er jetzt, wo er schließlich die Muße dazu hatte, weniger Lust auf Party hatte als auf einen ruhigen Moment oder zwei, um einmal darüber nachzudenken und die Trauer, die ihn während des Abends plötzlich wieder erfasst hatte, aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Langsam erklomm er die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal und trat ein, öffnete dann das Fenster, um über die ruhigen, nächtlichen Ländereien hinauszustarren. Er hatte seinen Abschluss in der Tasche, hatte den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen und war mit Lily zusammen, dem Mädchen, das er schon seit dem ersten Tag, als er sie im Hogwarts-Express gesehen hatte, vergötterte. Alles könnte so perfekt sein... wenn sich nicht ein größenwahnsinniger Irrer dazu entschlossen hätte, seine Eltern kaltblütig zu töten, nur weil sie ihre Nachbarn beschützen wollten. James biss die Zähne zusammen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich Rache... aber sein Verstand schritt schnell ein, bevor er diesen Gedanken weiterführen wollte. Ein junger Mann, gerade mit der Schule fertig, sollte den größten dunklen Magier aller Zeiten besiegen sollen? Unmöglich. Er würde sich nur selbst umbringen – und seine Freunde und Lily alleine zurücklassen. Das konnte er nicht... und das wollte er nicht.

Eine Bewegung unten auf den Ländereien, am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. In diesen Tagen des Krieges konnte jede Kleinigkeit gefährlich werden, das hatte er während des Todesesserangriffs auf Hogwarts begriffen, und so blickte er nun hinunter – aber er hatte keine Chance, zu erkennen, wer oder was sich dort unten bewegte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob es sich um einen Menschen oder doch nur um eines der zahllosen Tiere des Waldes handelte!

Kurz überlegte er, doch dann beschloss er, dass das Risiko, den Eindringling aus den Augen zu verlieren, die Chance wert war, und drehte sich um, griff nach dem Zauberstab, der auf seinem Nachttisch lag. „ _Accio._ “

Die Karte des Rumtreibers bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Bücher, Socken und Umhänge, unter denen er sie versteckt hatte, und flatterte in seine wartende Hand. „Ich schwöre feierlich, ein Tunichtgut zu sein.“

Tinte breitete sich auf dem Pergament aus wie ein Spinnennetz, während er sich wieder zum Fenster umwandte und einen kurzen Blick hinaus in die Nacht warf; der Schatten war noch immer da. „Na... wo versteckst du dich denn?“, murmelte er, während er die Karte absuchte, und schließlich stieß er einen kurzen Pfiff aus, als er den richtigen Namen am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes entdeckte.  _Severus Snape_ .

Langsam runzelte er die Stirn, während er die Karte wieder in ihr Versteck zurücklegte. Selbst im Taumel seiner Freude war er nicht blind – er wusste, dass Lily und Snape befreundet waren, oder zumindest gewesen waren... und er war sich sehr sicher, dass Lily am Tag nach ihrem ersten Kuss deswegen so aufgebracht gewesen war, weil sie sich mit ihm gestritten hatte. Snapes betonte Ablehnung ihrer Beziehung, die Art, wie sie sich manchmal über die Haustische hinweg anstarrten, die beißenden Kommentare in den wenigen Unterrichtsstunden, die sie gemeinsam hatten... alles sprach für einen endgültigen Bruch in ihrer Freundschaft, und James wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte.

So viele Jahre hatte sie dafür gekämpft, dass er ihren Freund besser behandelte, und jetzt, wo er sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, hatte sie sich so sehr mit ihm gestritten, dass es nicht mehr wichtig war – nein, jetzt war sie es, die sich manchmal nicht mit ihren bissigen Kommentaren zurückhalten konnte. James konnte nur raten, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, aber es musste wirklich übel gewesen sein, schlimmer als ihr Streit am Ende ihres fünften Jahres, um eine solche, plötzliche Wut auf beiden Seiten zu rechtfertigen. Und nachfragen... nein, fragen wollte er Lily nicht – und wenn er wirklich ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war er froh, dass sie nicht mehr befreundet waren. Es hätte nur zu merkwürdigen Situationen und Komplikationen geführt, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Hey.“ Die sanfte Stimme hätte er unter Tausenden erkannt, und seine düsteren Gedanken waren vergessen, als er Lily hinter sich in der Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal stehen sah.

„Hey.“

„Dachtest du wirklich, du könntest dich so einfach davonstehlen?“

Er grinste schelmisch und streckte die Arme aus. „Natürlich nicht.“

Ohne zu zögern trat sie zu ihm, schmiegte sich an seine Brust und er zog sie näher, drückte sie fest an sich, während er die Nase in ihrem roten Haar vergrub.

„Dir ist nicht nach feiern zumute, oder?“, fragte sie in den Stoff seiner Schuluniform hinein und er schüttelte den Kopf, eine Geste, die sie wahrscheinlich mehr spürte als sah.

„Deine Eltern?“

Zu nicken war einfacher als ihr von seiner Besorgnis wegen Severus Snape zu erzählen, also tat er das – und eigentlich war er auch wirklich hierher verschwunden, weil er über seine Mutter und seinen Vater nachdenken wollte. „Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich bin mit der Schule fertig, ich habe alles, was ich wollte... und ich hab immer gedacht, sie würden da sein, wenn ich Hogwarts abschließe, würden stolz in King's Cross auf mich warten, mich in den Arm nehmen, vielleicht ein paar Tage auf Urlaub fahren... ich dachte, ich könnte noch ein paar Tage lang jung sein, bevor der Ernst des Lebens anfängt. Jetzt stehe ich hier, und alles ist vorbei, und irgendwie weiß ich nicht, wohin ich soll...“

Sie machte einen halben Schritt zurück und sah zu ihm auf, lächelnd. „Das hier ist doch nicht nur das Ende, James. Es ist doch auch ein neuer Anfang... und nicht nur der Anfang dieses verdammten Krieges... und ich bin sicher, deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich, auch wenn sie nicht da sind, um dir das zu sagen.“

Er seufzte, doch in diesem Moment konnte auch ihr offenes, frohes Gesicht ihn nicht ablenken. „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte dich ihnen noch vorstellen... ihnen sagen, dass ich jemanden gefunden habe, den...“ Er hielt inne, schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die er in seinem Hals aufsteigen fühlte und die er nicht ausgerechnet vor ihr vergießen wollte, dann holte er Luft. „... den ich liebe.“

Nun war es an ihr, heftig zu blinzeln, bevor sie sich nach vorne in seine Arme stürzte. „Ich dich auch, James... ich dich auch.“

 


	65. Der Entschluss steht fest

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 65: Der Entschluss steht fest**

Severus Snape warf einen letzten, prüfenden Blick auf seinen langen, schwarzen Umhang, fegte einen imaginären Fussel von seinem Ärmel und griff dann nach der Phiole, die, schwarz und abschreckend, auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Er war bereit – so bereit, wie man nur sein konnte, dem mächtigsten schwarzen Magier seiner Generation gegenüberzutreten, mächtiger sogar als Grindelwald. Zu behaupten, dass er nicht nervös gewesen wäre, wäre gelogen, aber trotzdem... in den letzten Minuten, als er sich fertig machte, hatte sich eine Ruhe über ihn gesenkt, eine Klarheit, die es ihm erlaubte, ohne zitternde Finger oder schwitzende Handflächen seinen Schlafsaal zu verlassen und den Gemeinschaftsraum zu durchqueren.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die anwesenden Schüler – wenige, nicht verwunderlich bei dem einladenden Wetter, dem auch Slytherins nur schwer widerstehen konnten – und atmete trotzdem erleichtert aus, als er sah, dass Regulus Black nicht unter ihnen war. Der Junge war in den letzten Tagen, nach Severus unverhohlener Drohnung, zwar stiller und weniger aufdringlich gewesen als gewöhnlich, aber sein unverwandtes Starren hatte Severus mehr als einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgespießt und aus der Ruhe gebracht.

Fast gegen sein besseres Wissen hoffte er, dass der Junge nichts Dummes plante, machte sich aber keine wirklichen Hoffnungen – seine Verzweiflung war klar, und verzweifelte Menschen waren meistens auch die gefährlichsten, besonders wenn diese Angst gepaart war mit der Skrupellosigkeit, die er an Regulus bereits am Anfang des Schuljahres gesehen hatte. Umso erleichterter war er, dass Black heute nicht hier war, um ihn mit Fragen zu quälen oder vielleicht sogar zu verlangen, dass er ihn zum Dunklen Lord mitnahm.

Der Weg durch die verlassenen Gänge des Schlosses verlief ohne Probleme, und auch, als er über die Ländereien stapfte, durchflutet vom goldenen Abendlicht, begegnete ihm nichts außer vielen Schülern, die ihn meist keines weiteren Blickes würdigten. Er war nur Severus Snape, der merkwürdige Slytherin. Der einzige Moment, der ihn ein wenig aus der Ruhe brachte, war ein kurzer Blick auf Evans und Potter, die turtelnd auf einer Decke am Ufer saßen, gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden – doch wo Lily früher seine Schuldgefühle wachgerufen hätte, stärkte die Bestätigung ihres Verrats heute nur seine Entschlossenheit.

Sie sah ihm nicht hinterher, und auch er starrte stur geradeaus, bis er den Schatten des Waldes erreicht hatte und einen Pfad am Rande des Ufers einschlug, der um den See führte und der es ihm erlaubte, sich seitwärts ins Unterholz zu schlagen und sich dort zu verbergen, bis die Sonne schließlich unterging und Lucius ihn abholen würde. Schon oft zuvor war er im Wald gewesen, auf der Suche nach Zaubertränkezutaten oder schlicht, um die Stille zu genießen, doch heute... obwohl er sich versuchte, einzureden, dass heute nur ein Tag wie jeder andere war, gelang es ihm doch nicht. Bei jedem Schritt glaubte er, das Rascheln von Blättern oder das Knacken von Zweigen unter dem Gewicht eines Verfolgers zu hören, doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich umwandte, sah er doch nur die Blätter und Bäume des Waldes oder eines seiner Tiere.

Er schalt sich für seine Schreckhaftigkeit, während er tiefer ins Unterholz vordrang, doch trotz seiner Bemühungen konnte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, nicht abschütteln – es lief seinen Rücken hinab wie das Prickeln eines Zaubers, der nicht so recht gelungen war und nur kitzelte anstatt schmerzte. Für einen Moment erwog er, anzuhalten, besonders im Lichte der Drohungen, die Potter bei seinem Angriff auf ihn in der Bibliothek abgesondert hatte, aber er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, zu spät an seinen und Lucius' Treffpunkt zu gelangen – und er war zuversichtlich, mit jedem möglichen Verfolger auch dort fertig zu werden. Zudem hatte er ernste Zweifel, dass Potter es schaffen würde, seinen Blick lange genug von Lilys Bikini zu nehmen, um ihn zu verfolgen.

Schließlich, nach langen Minuten des Marsches durch immer dichter werdendes Unterholz, erreichte er die Lichtung, dicht außerhalb von Hogwarts' Apparationsbarrieren, die er schon für so manche geheime Besprechung mit seinem ehemaligen Mentor genutzt hatte, und zog seinen Zauberstab. Lucius und seine Freunde waren noch nicht angekommen, doch der rötliche Himmel und der Stand der Sonne, die nur noch die Wipfel der Bäume beleuchtete, verrieten ihm, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte.

Er könnte _Homenum revelio_ benutzen, aber wenn er wirklich verfolgt würde, wovon er noch nicht restlos überzeugt war, würde der Zauber seine Verfolger, wer auch immer es war, natürlich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er ihre Präsenz bemerkt hatte, also entschloss er sich für eine subtilere Taktik und begann, den Kreis der Lichtung abzulaufen, scheinbar tief in Gedanken verloren. Die sanften Geräusche des Windes, der durch die Blätter raschelte, und der letzte Gesang der Vögel machten seine Aufgabe nicht einfacher, aber er lauschte in die zunehmenden Schatten unter den Bäumen hinein, hoffend, dass sein Verfolger sich durch irgendetwas verraten würde. 

Das Knacken eines Astes, nur wenige Meter entfernt, gab ihm den letzten Hinweis, auf den er gewartet hatte, und sein Zauberstab schoss nach oben, jagte einen nonverbalen Fluch durch das Laub. Das befriedigende Geräusch eines fallenden Körpers verriet ihm, dass er getroffen hatte, auch wenn er nur nach Gehör gezielt hatte, und er schlug sich in die Büsche, um seinen Verfolger zu finden.

Als er den starren Körper von Regulus Black in zwischen den dornigen Zweigen einer Wildrose fand und ihm in die Augen sah, die wütend zu ihm hinaufstarrten, musste er einen lautlosen Fluch unterdrücken. Er hätte dem Frieden also doch nicht trauen sollen – und jetzt hatte er den Jungen am Hals. Für einen Moment überlegte er, noch einen Schocker hinterherzujagen und ihn dann einfach bis zu seiner Rückkehr hier liegen zu lassen, verwarf den Gedanken aber – er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass Regulus aufwachte oder dass er ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr fand... ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass der Wald nicht ohne Grund für Schüler verboten war, und Severus hier in seinen sieben Jahren auf Hogwarts schon einigen Dingen begegnet war, die einen bewusstlosen Schüler mit Handkuss als Mitternachtssnack nehmen würden.

Ein nonverbaler  _Wingardium Leviosa_ half ihm, seinen Gefangenen – denn als solchen musste er seinen Hauskollegen nun wohl betrachten – auf die Lichtung zurückzunavigieren, und gerade als er ihn absetzte, hörte er den Knall von mehreren Apparationen hinter sich. Er wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab in der Hand, doch zu seiner Erleichterung war es nur Lucius, der hinter ihm aufgetaucht war, gemeinsam mit Avery und Wilkes, zwei seiner Freunde aus seiner Schulzeit. 

„Wer ist das?“, fragte Lucius anstatt einer Begrüßung mit einem Kopfnicken zu Regulus' leblosem Körper hin, und Severus trat zur Seite, um seinem Freund einen Blick auf das Gesicht und die durchaus wachen Augen von Black zu ermöglichen.

„Dummer Junge... was macht er hier?“

Severus spürte die Kritik in seinen Worten und schluckte. „Er ist mir vom Schloss her gefolgt.“

„Unvorsichtig von dir – und dumm von ihm.“ Lucius umkreiste Regulus, der noch immer hilflos auf dem Boden lag, wie eine Raubkatze.

„Ein _Obliviate_ also?“, fragte Severus und genoss die Art, wie sich Regulus' Augen in Furcht und Wut weiteten im Angesicht der sehr realen Angst, diese eine Chance, sich Voldemort anzuschließen, sofort wieder zu verlieren. 

Lucius warf einen Blick auf den Jungen und überlegte einen Moment, seine langen, eleganten Finger ans Kinn gelegt. „Ich denke nicht. So dumm er sich auch verhalten haben mag, er  _ist_ der Sohn einer alten, angesehenen Familie, die zu ihrer Zeit auch einiges an Talent hervorgebracht hat – auch wenn das den älteren Zweig in dieser Generation auszulassen scheint. Finden wir heraus, was er kann, wenn er für sich selbst kämpfen muss und seine Mutter ihm nicht helfen kann.“

Severus presste ein pflichtschuldiges Lächeln hervor und hob dann mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Ganzkörperklammer um Regulus auf, der mit einem indignierten Gesichtsausdruck aufstand und sich den Staub vom Umhang klopfte. Trotz seines affektierten Gehabes und seiner gespielten Arroganz gelang es ihm allerdings nicht, die Röte auf seinen Wangen zu verheimlichen oder die Demütigung, die er fühlte, nachdem er wehrlos auf dem Boden gelegen war, und das noch dazu vor jemandem, der nur ein Halbblut war, und der Sohn einer Blutsverräterin noch dazu.

Die betonte Nichtbeachtung, die Lucius und seine beiden Kollegen ihm nun entgegenbrachten, nachdem die Frage seines Verbleibs geklärt war, sorgte nur dafür, seine Wut und seine Abneigung zu vertiefen, während er zusah, wie der Malfoy sich Severus zuwandte und ihn ein paar Schritte zur Seite nahm. „Hast du, was  _er_ wollte?“

Severus gewährte ihm einen kurzen Blick auf die kleine Phiole, dessen kalte, schwarze Farbe nicht einmal das warme, pinke Abendlicht durchdringen konnte, dann ließ er sie wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden. „Selbstverständlich.“

„Gut... mach dich bereit. _Er_ wird uns in wenigen Minuten zu sich rufen.“

Severus nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen, während ein Schauer über seinen Rücken nach oben kroch. Es waren weniger Lucius Worte als sein Tonfall, der die Angst, die er so lange unterdrückt hatte, wieder nach oben spülte... diese Ehrerbietung, diese fast schon Servilität gepaart mit Furcht, die Lucius an den Tag legte, wenn er von seinem Meister sprach... er klang so anders als der junge Mann, den er während seiner Jahre auf Hogwarts zum Freund gehabt und dessen Arroganz fast keine Grenzen gekannt hatte.

Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen – und wenn er sich an Lily erinnerte, die Potter vorhin auf den Ländereien angesabbert hatte, dann wollte er das auch gar nicht. Dies hier war seine Chance, und bei Merlin, er würde sie nutzen!

Die Dämmerung hatte sich mittlerweile über die Lichtung gelegt und die alten, gekrümmten Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes warfen Schatten über das hohe Gras, während die fünf Männer auf den Ruf des Mannes warteten, der ihr Meister war oder es zumindest bald werden sollte. Severus Snape spürte, wie die Kühle des beginnenden Abends unter seinen dicken, schwarzen Umhang kroch, und lauschte, wie sich die Geräusche der Tierwelt veränderten, die Vögel verstummten und die ersten Schreie der Eulen aus dem Schloss zu hören waren... bis ein anderes Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte... ein Rascheln, ein Atemzug, und beides stammte von etwas, das größer war als ein Eichhörnchen oder ein streunender Fuchs. Er fluchte innerlich und zog erneut seinen Zauberstab.

„Was ist, Severus?“ Lucius hatte sich ihm zugewandt und seine grauen Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit.

Severus machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bis er seine Stimme zu einem Wispern senken konnte – seine Vermutung hinauszubrüllen hätte jegliche Chance, einen möglichen Beobachter zu fassen, gegen Null gesenkt. „Ich fürchte, wir haben nicht den letzten Verfolger für heute Nacht gefunden.“

Lucius warf ihm einen Blick zu, der eloquenter als alle Worte seinen Gemütszustand ausdrückte, und zog ebenfalls seinen Stab. „ _Homenum revelio._ “

Der Zauber rauschte über sie hinweg, und ein hohes, ersticktes Keuchen ganz in der Nähe verriet Severus, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Er reagierte, bevor er nachdachte, und brach durch die Büsche – und stolperte fast über ein kleines Mädchen mit mausbraunen Haaren, das verängstigt zu ihm hinaufstarrte, elf oder zwölf Jahre alt vielleicht. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert, doch bevor sie ihn noch auf ihn richten konnte, hatte er ihn schon aus ihrer Hand gepflückt und sie am Kragen gepackt, zerrte sie zurück in das schwache Dämmerlicht der Sterne, das zwischen den Baumwipfeln hervorschien.

„Wer ist sie?“, fragte Lucius kühl, aber nur mäßig interessiert, bis Regulus nach vorne trat.

„Du... du warst das, du kleine Ratte!“ Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, und die Wut, die in seinen Augen funkelte, ließ Severus sich fragen, was dieses Mädchen ihm angetan hatte – und wie. Immerhin war sie nur eine Erstklässlerin...

„Wer ist sie?“, wiederholte Lucius, nun in einem deutlich ungeduldigeren Tonfall, und trat auf Regulus zu.

„Suzanne Pettigrew, erste Klasse, Gryffindor.“ Sie antwortete, bevor Regulus eine Chance dazu hatte, und die trotzige Art, wie sie im Angesicht von fünf größeren, stärkeren Männern die Zähne zusammenbiss und die Unterlippe nach vorne schob, bestätigte wieder einmal, wie dumm die Mitglieder ihres Hauses normalerweise waren.

„Pettigrew?“ Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist doch einer von Potters verdammten Freunden, oder? Der dumme, fette, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“

Severus' Finger krampften sich um ihre Schulter, und der Druck war zu ihrem Glück Warnung genug, um sie nicht weitersprechen zu lassen, trotz der ohnmächtigen Wut, die in ihren Augen funkelte. „Genau der. Und jetzt verpass ihr einen Obliviate und schick sie zurück ins Schloss, bevor wir hier noch mehr Zeit verlieren.“

Die Ungeduld, die er bewusst in seine Stimme legte, genauso wie die Art, wie er seinen Zauberstab hob, ließen sowohl Regulus als auch Lucius gleichzeitig sprechen und nach vorne treten. „Nein!“

Severus fluchte innerlich, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. „Und wieso genau nicht, Black?“

„Sie ist mir hierher gefolgt!“ Der Slytherin knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich wette, sie ist mir schon das ganze Jahr über gefolgt, verdammt! Dieses kleine Biest kommt einfach nicht damit zurecht, dass ich ihr eine Abreibung erteilt habe!“

Lucius' ungläubiges Lachen hallte über die Lichtung. „Ist das dein Ernst, Black?“ Die Wut in Regulus' Augen war Antwort genug, und Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch besser dich hierlassen und sie rekrutieren.“

Die Augen des Mädchens starrten verwirrt zu ihnen hoch, doch Severus konnte bereits sehen, wie sich dahinter langsam die Angst sammelte und ihre Konfusion überwand, und er spürte, wie das Mitleid in ihm aufstieg. Sie hatte das nicht verdient, in diese Situation geraten zu sein... doch er unterdrückte die Emotion so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Er hatte getan, was er konnte... und jetzt musste er für sich selbst sorgen, nicht für sie.

„Ich vermute, du hattest einen triftigeren Grund für deinen Widerspruch, Lucius?“ Er war fast überrascht, wie ruhig, wie gelangweilt er klang, und sein Freund nickte.

„Wenn wir sie jetzt zurückschicken, wird das Fragen aufwerfen, und man könnte deine – und seine – Abwesenheit entdecken. Besser, wir nehmen sie fürs Erste mit und sie kehrt ein paar Stunden später ohne Erinnerung zurück – jegliche Untersuchung kann dir dann nichts mehr anhaben.“

Severus nickte langsam – Lucius Argumentation ergab Sinn, auch wenn ein Teil seines Gewissens noch immer gegen solche Kaltherzigkeit protestierte. „Gut.“

Eine kurze Geste von Lucius, ein _Stupor_ von Avery, und sie sackte unter seiner Hand zusammen, von dem Schocker außer Gefecht gesetzt, und tat nichts, um ihren Fall zu bremsen. Während er noch auf ihren leblosen Körper hinabstarrte, hörte er, wie Lucius plötzlich zischte, und er wandte den Kopf, sah, wie sein Freund seinen Ärmel hochschob und den hässlichen Totenschädel mit der Schlange im Mund entblößte, nun nicht mehr schwarz, sondern glühend rot.

„Bist du bereit?“

Ein letzter Atemzug, ein letzter Blick, bevor Lucius seine Maske aufsetzte, und Severus nickte, dann spürte er, wie Lucius' Hand ihn an der Schulter traf und er von der Apparation fortgerissen wurde.


	66. Vermisst

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 66: Vermisst**

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors brummte fast mit den Gesprächen und dem Lachen von sieben Jahrgängen von Schülern, alle vereint in dem Gefühl, ihre Prüfungen abgeschlossen zu haben, ohne bereits mit den Ergebnissen belastet zu werden, und fest entschlossen, die letzten Tage in der Schule vor dem Beginn der Sommerferien voll auszunutzen. Peter gehörte zu ihnen – er war ziemlich sicher, zumindest in den meisten seiner UTZ-Prüfungen bestanden zu haben, und der Gedanke, dass er sich niemals wieder um Klausuren oder Hausaufgaben Sorgen machen müsste, hatte vielleicht einen noch größeren Effekt auf ihn als auf seine drei Freunde. James, Sirius und Remus lernten alle drei mit einer Leichtigkeit, die ihm wahrscheinlich für immer verwehrt bleiben würde, und nun würde er sich endlich ein Gebiet suchen können, auf dem er auch _gut_ war und nicht nur mittelmäßig sein _musste_ , um zu bestehen. Er müsste sich nicht immer mit seinen drei Freunden messen, und könnte sich endlich selbst einen Namen machen, anstatt immer nur in ihrem Schatten zu stehen... er lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

„Was ist, Peter?“, fragte Sirius von der Seite, und er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nichts.“

„Wirklich nichts?“ Sein Freund hob die Brauen, doch die Nachfrage, die wahrscheinlich nett gemeint war, konnte er nicht wirklich beantworten. Sirius war... _Sirius_ , und mit seinem Ego und seinem Talent würde er wahrscheinlich nie verstehen, was Peters Problem war. Ja, er bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er sich seiner Familie entgegenstellt hatte, und er war auch froh, dass Sirius nicht alleine war, sondern von den Potters so aufgenommen worden war... natürlich, bevor Mr und Mrs Potter gestorben waren. Aber da war auch der Stachel des Neides, wenn er James und Sirius und ihre enge Freundschaft betrachtete... von außen, selbstverständlich. Er wollte dazugehören – und obwohl er das ja tat, eigentlich, war da doch immer ein kleines bisschen das Gefühl, dass er das fünfte Rad am Wagen war, sogar mehr noch als Remus. Peter seufzte.

„Echo? Hallo?“ Sirius sah aus, als ob er sich nicht so recht entscheiden konnte, ob er amüsiert oder besorgt sein sollte, also zwang Peter sich dazu, zu grinsen. 

„Wenn du mir auch nicht glaubst, dass mein Kopf leer ist wie ein Vakuum. Die Prüfungen sind vorbei – da erwartest du doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich denke, oder? Und noch dazu freiwillig!“ Er schüttelte sich affektiert bei dem Gedanken, und Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, seine Besorgnis weggewischt. 

„Natürlich nicht. Ich denke auch nicht... ich begnüge mich damit, den Anblick zu genießen.“

Er deutete hinüber zu einer Gruppe Sechstklässlerinnen, die sich an einem der Tische damit unterhielten, sich gegenseitig mit magischen Wasserpistolen abzuspritzen, was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie keine Umhänge trugen, interessante Einblicke gewährte.

Peter rollte erneut mit den Augen, aber Sirius Scherze waren angenehmer für ihn als zu genaue Nachfragen, also musste er wohl erleichtert sein. Eigentlich. Das bedeutete allerdings nicht, dass er sich ihm auch anschließen würde, und er stand hastig auf. „Ich wollte noch nach Suzanne suchen. Ich hoffe, sie ist noch nicht im Bett.“

Sirius nickte nur abwesend, während er sich weiter in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, und Peter warf einen Blick in die Runde, hoffte, den braunen Haarschopf seiner Schwester unter den Schülern der niedrigeren Stufen zu entdecken. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte er nicht sofort Erfolg, aber Suzanne war von Natur aus nicht die auffälligste Person, und seit sie angegriffen worden war, hatte sich ihre Tendenz zur Schüchternheit nur noch verstärkt. Auch das Training mit ihm und seinen Freunden konnte ihre Neigung, sich – genau wie er – nicht in den Vordergrund zu drängen und eher am Rand von Gruppen und Gesprächen zu bleiben, nicht auslöschen, auch wenn er dachte, dass sich ihr Selbstbewusstsein bereits wieder ein wenig aufgebaut hatte. Er war also nicht überrascht, sie nicht in dem Haufen fröhlich schwatzender Kinder, der sich um einen Tisch herum aufgebaut hatte, zu finden, doch als er schließlich ihre beste Freundin, Mary Bannister aus der ersten Klasse, alleine entdeckte, begann er langsam, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Weißt du, wo Suzie abgeblieben ist?“, fragte er, und das Mädchen senkte ihr Buch und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ich weiß es auch nicht – eigentlich warte ich hier auf sie, aber ich hab sie noch nicht hereinkommen sehen...“

Peter spürte, wie die Sorge in ihm aufstieg. „Was wollte sie denn machen?“

„Sie war auf den Ländereien unterwegs, glaube ich...“ Mary warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber eigentlich müsste sie schon hier sein – immerhin ist es schon dunkel und wir Erstklässler dürfen nicht einmal mehr auf den Gängen sein.“

„Vielleicht hast du sie nur nicht bemerkt, als sie hereingekommen ist, und sie ist schon in ihrem Schlafsaal?“ Peter wusste, dass seine Worte weder höflich waren noch so klangen, aber im Moment war ihm das vollkommen egal. Wahrscheinlich reagierte er zwar über, aber nachdem Suzanne angegriffen worden war, machte er sich bei jeder Kleinigkeit Sorgen um sie – und nicht nach der Ausgangssperre im Gryffindorturm zu sein war bei Weitem keine Kleinigkeit mehr. 

Mary funkelte ihn für einen Moment an, aber schließlich legte sie ihr Buch zur Seite und hopste von dem Stuhl, der noch immer viel zu groß für sie war. „Ich kann ja mal nachsehen gehen.“

Sie klang nicht gerade glücklich mit ihrem eigenen Vorschlag, war aber wahrscheinlich zu gut erzogen, um ihn nicht zu machen, und flitzte zu den Treppen hinüber, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führten. Peter sah ihr hinterher, bis sie verschwunden war, dann begann er, rastlos vor dem Tisch hin und her zu laufen, an dem sie gesessen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sie müde von der ganzen Sonne und einem Tag draußen... wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich schon hingelegt... aber würde sie das machen, ohne ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen? Aber vielleicht war sie ja eingeschlafen, ohne dass sie es gewollt hatte... die Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf, doch so verzweifelt er auch versuchte, sich an jenen festzuklammern, die eine plausible Erklärung für ihre Abwesenheit bieten konnten, gelang es ihm doch nicht. Was, wenn sie irgendwo auf den Ländereien lag, verletzt, verflucht, wie beim letzten Mal, als sie angegriffen wurde? Was, wenn ihr mysteriöser Peiniger wieder zugeschlagen hatte, als sie alleine war? Die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Als er Marys blonde Zöpfe auf der Treppe auftauchen sah, war er erleichtert, aber nur für einen Moment – dann sah er, dass ihr niemand folgte, und dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck mittlerweile ebenfalls einen Hauch von Besorgnis angenommen hatte. „Was ist?“, fragte er ungeduldig, kaum dass sie ihn erreicht hatte, und sie schluckte ob seines harschen Tonfalls.

„Ich... sie ist nicht da. Ich hab in ihrem Bett nachgesehen, aber da war heute noch niemand, und im Bad ist sie auch nicht... und... naja, ich hab keine Ahnung, wo sie sonst noch sein könnte.“

Peter unterdrückte einen Fluch, während er verzweifelt nachdachte. Dass sie nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal war, bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht im Turm war – vielleicht saß sie bei ein paar der anderen Mädchen? Er wusste, dass er sich mit diesem Gedanken an Strohhalmen festhielt – seine zurückhaltende Schwester, die mit Dritt- oder sogar Viertklässlerinnen in ihrem Schlafsaal schwatzte? Fast unvorstellbar... aber eben nur fast. Und deswegen musste er diese Idee überprüfen.

Er drehte sich um, bevor Mary auch nur die Chance hatte, weiterzusprechen, und ohne ihr zu antworten, und nahm die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal zwei Stufen auf einmal. Achtlos warf er James' Sachen zur Seite auf der Suche nach der Karte des Rumtreibers, bis er sie schließlich zwischen seinen alten Büchern fand.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ein Tunichtgut zu sein.“

Ein Spinnennetz von Linien breitete sich von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes her aus, und er kniete sich auf den Boden, die Karte auf die Oberseite von James' Hogwartskoffer gelegt, und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner verschwundenen Schwester. Die Schlafsäle der Gryffindor-Mädchen waren die ersten, die er überprüfte, und nachdem sie kein Ergebnis gebracht hatten, fuhr er mit denen der Jungen fort, nur um sicher zu gehen – aber da war niemand. Auch der Gemeinschaftsraum, auf den er einen Blick warf in der vagen Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht in der Zwischenzeit dorthin zurückgekehrt war, wenn auch verspätet, brachte kein Ergebnis, genauso wie – er wagte es fast nicht, einen Blick auf die Karte zu werfen – der Krankenflügel.

Aber wo konnte sie sein?

Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen, und überprüfte das ganze Schloss, jeden Flügel, jedes Stockwerk nach dem anderen, von den Kerkern bis zur Spitze des Astronomieturms... aber da war nichts. Kein beruhigender schwarzer Punkt mit dem Namen „Suzanne Pettigrew“, kein Lebenszeichen von ihr, auch keine ihrer Freundinnen oder Klassenkollegen... kein einziger Hinweis darauf, wo sie sein könnte.

Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf, aber er schluckte sie harsch hinunter – er hatte keine Zeit dafür, er musste seine Schwester finden! Die Bewegungen hastiger und hastiger, als die Panik in ihm aufstieg, wandte er sich den Ländereien zu, sah sich das Quidditch-Stadion an, die Gewächshäuser, Hagrids Hütte, die Peitschende Weide, den See, schließlich den Verbotenen Wald... doch sie war nicht da. Sie war nicht da! Sie war nicht da! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Der einzige kohärente Gedanke, den er noch fassen konnte, war, dass er ihr helfen musste – aber das konnte er nicht alleine. Er brauchte seine Freunde!

Mit zitternden Fingern packte er die Karte des Rumtreibers und stopfte sie achtlos in seine Umhangtasche, dann hastete er die Treppe hinunter, an deren Fuß bereits Mary auf ihn wartete, die Augen groß und besorgt. Rau drängte er sich an ihr vorbei – er hatte keine Zeit für ihre Angst, sie würde nur dafür sorgen, dass er auch die Beherrschung verlor – und trat auf Sirius zu. „Suzanne ist weg.“

Sirius zuckte zusammen. „Was?“

„Suzanne ist weg.“ Peter hatte sich bemüht, seine Stimme gesenkt zu halten, doch trotzdem erregte er die Aufmerksamkeit von Remus, der auf einem Stuhl ganz in der Nähe saß, und, sobald er seine Angst bemerkte, auch James und Lily aus ihrem Kuss löste und auf ihn aufmerksam machte. „Ich hab sie überall gesucht... und nicht gefunden... und...“

Es war James, der schließlich die Initiative ergriff und ihn am Arm packte. „Komm... nicht hier!“

Peter sah kaum etwas von dem Weg hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal, der ihm heute so fremd vorkam trotz der unzähligen Male, die er über die Treppen gehastet war, und seine Freunde folgten ihm, auch Lily, nachdem sie Mary mit ein paar kurzen Worten beruhigt hatte.

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, wandte James sich ihm wieder zu. „Also... was ist los? Und langsam...“

Er erzählte ihnen von seiner und Marys Suche nach Suzanne, und dass er sie nicht auf der Karte gefunden hatte, was Sirius prompt dazu brachte, die Hand auszustrecken. „Gib nochmal her, ja?“

Peter griff in seine Tasche und reichte das Stück Pergament weiter, dieses eine Mal gleichgültig gegen die Andeutung, dass er vielleicht nur nicht genau genug nachgesehen hatte. „Wirf du noch einmal einen Blick darauf... ich mach mir solche Sorgen...“

Sirius nickte nur und begann mit seiner Überprüfung des Schlosses und der Ländereien, während James für einen Moment nachdachte. „Wir müssen sie finden.“

„Danke für diesen bahnbrechenden, neuen Gedanken.“ Sein eigener Zynismus überraschte ihn genauso wie James, doch sein Freund reagierte gar nicht darauf. 

„Tinky!“

Für einen Moment geschah nichts, dann tauchte unter den überraschten Blicken der anderen eine Hauselfe auf James' Bett auf. „Was wünschen Master Potter?“

James erhob sich und ging auf das kleine Wesen zu. „Du schuldest mir noch etwas – vom Anfang des Schuljahres, als wir den Gemeinschaftsraum aufgeräumt haben.“

Die Hauselfe runzelte die Stirn. „Tinky hat nicht vergessen, Master Potter.“

„Gut. Eine Schülerin ist verschwunden – Suzanne Pettigrew. Kennst du sie?“

Tinky nickte, dass ihre großen Ohren schlabberten. „Natürlich, Master Potter. Miss Pettigrew sitzt im Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn Tinky putzt, und sieht traurig aus.“

Peter fühlte einen Stich, als sie das sagte, doch er hatte keine Zeit für die Tränen und die Schuldgefühle, die sich in seinem Inneren sammelten, weil er nicht für seine Schwester da gewesen war. „Wir brauchen Hilfe, um sie zu finden.“ Er wandte sich kurz Remus zu. „Denkst du, wir können auf Florence zählen?“

Für einen Moment sah Peter, wie sich der Hauch von Unschlüssigkeit auf Remus' Gesicht zeigte, doch dann nickte er schließlich. „Ja.“

„Dann geh nach Hufflepuff und sag Florence Silverspoon Bescheid, dass wir sie am Büro von Professor McGonagall treffen werden. Und finde bei den Hauselfen über Suzanne heraus, was du kannst.“

Die Elfe verschwendete keine wertvollen Sekunden, sondern verschwand in einer Rauchwolke, und James streckte Peter seine Hand entgegen. „Komm. Wir gehen zu McGonagall – und wenn sie uns nicht helfen möchte, dann versuchen wir, sie alleine zu finden.“


	67. Diener des Dunklen Lords

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 67: Diener des Dunklen Lords**

Severus's Füße schlugen hart auf dunklem Waldboden auf, und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, seine Knie davon abzuhalten, unter ihm wegzuknicken. Die Stütze von Lucius' Arm, der mit ihm appariert war, verschwand nur einen Moment, nachdem sie sicher gelandet waren, und er fand sich in einem Kreis aus hoch gewachsenen, in schwarze Umhänge gehüllten Gestalten wieder, die ihn aus den leeren, dunklen Augenschlitzen ihrer silbrigen Masken heraus unverwandt anstarrten.

Er spürte, wie ein Schauder seinen Rücken hinunterlief, aber er ignorierte das Gefühl und richtete sich auf, wandte sich der einzigen Gestalt außer ihm, Regulus und dem kleinen Mädchen um ihn herum zu, deren Gesicht unbedeckt war – dem Dunklen Lord.

Lucius war bereits auf seinen Herrn zugetreten und vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen, und Severus folgte ihm nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns hinunter auf den Boden, genauso wie Regulus und Suzanne, sie allerdings erst nach einem heftigen Schlag von Wilkes, der sie am Arm gepackt hielt.

„Ich hatte nicht mit solchem Andrang gerechnet, Lucius.“ Die kalte, hämische Stimme sprach, und ein Teil von Severus war erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht an ihn wandte – der andere sehnte sich nach der Aufmerksamkeit, die Lucius nun zu Teil wurde. Er war hier, er hatte getan, was der Dunkle Lord wollte, und nun wurde er nicht einmal angesehen?

„Ich... verzeiht mir, mein Lord.“ Lucius beugte sich hinunter und küsste den Saum des Umhangs seines Meisters. „Sie sind Snape von Hogwarts aus gefolgt.“

Nun wandten sich die roten, schlangengleichen Augen ihm zu, und er blickte zu Boden, wie er es bei Lucius gesehen hatte, eine Geste, die ihn unangenehm an all die langen Abende mit seinem Vater erinnerte... an denen er geschlagen wurde, wenn er nur aufmüpfig aussah. „Wie... unvorsichtig von dir, mein Junge.“

„Verzeiht mir, mein Lord.“

Für einen Moment hielt Lord Voldemort inne, dann nickte er langsam. „Hast du, worum ich dich gebeten habe?“

Severus griff in seine Tasche und zog die Phiole daraus hervor, das Glas pechschwarz im spärlichen Licht der Fackeln, stolz auf sein Werk und darauf, dass seine Hand nicht zitterte, als er sie dem Dunklen Lord darbot. Ein kurzes Wischen des Zauberstabs, dann landete der Trank zwischen Voldemorts Fingern, und er entkorkte das Fläschchen, roch mit einer Miene daran, die, wenn schon keine Brillianz, so doch zumindest Fachkenntnis verriet. „Beeindruckend... wirklich beeindruckend, mein Junge. Ich bin geneigt, dir deinen _Faux pas_ zu verzeihen – wieso hast du die beiden nicht sofort getötet, als du sie bemerkt hast?“

Severus schluckte. „Der Direktor kennt sowohl die Ländereien als auch den Verbotenen Wald gut. Eine Leiche kann gefunden werden und meinen Rückkehrpunkt verraten, und meine Nützlichkeit für Euch wäre dahin, sollte ich so schnell enttarnt werden. Wenn sie hingegen verschwunden sind, hat Dumbledore nichts als einen vagen Verdacht.“

Der Dunkle Lord schien für einen Moment nachdenklich, dann nickte er. „Zumindest eine vernünftige Begründung.“

Er verkorkte das Fläschchen wieder und ließ es in den Tiefen seines Umhangs verschwinden, dann machte er ein paar Schritte auf Regulus zu, dessen Gesicht mittlerweile an Farbe verloren hatte, und zwang ihn mit seinem Zauberstab, sein Kinn zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Was ist mit dir, junger Black? Was hast du mir gebracht, mit dem du mir deine Nützlichkeit beweisen kannst?“

Severus wagte es nicht, sich vollends der Szene zuzuwenden, die drohte, seine eigene Furcht wieder an die Oberfläche zu spülen, die ihm zeigte, wie seine Aufnahme hätte verlaufen können, hätte er nicht sein Talent für Zaubertränke... aber wegblicken konnte er ebenfalls nicht. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Regulus sich die trockenen Lippen leckte und zu Voldemort hinaufstarrte, die Pupillen weit vor Angst, und er dann einen kurzen Blick zu Suzanne warf, nicht mehr als eine unwillkürliche Reaktion.

„Das Mädchen?“ Voldemort lachte, und es war ein Laut, der Severus hätte erschaudern lassen, hätte er sich nicht unter so starker, fast schmerzhafter Kontrolle gehalten. „Wie du möchtest...“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und nahm seinen Zauberstab von Regulus' Kehle. „Zeig mir, was du kannst.“

Regulus stemmte sich aus seiner knienden Position nach oben und kämpfte für einen Moment unter dem Gelächter der Todesser um sein Gleichgewicht, dann zog er seinerseits seinen Zauberstab und wandte sich Suzanne zu, die ihn aus großen, erschrockenen Augen anstarrte. In Severus regte sich der dringende Wunsch, aufzuspringen, einzugreifen, irgendetwas zu tun, oder einfach nur wegzusehen, aber das konnte er nicht... es wäre gefährlich gewesen, das zu tun, und würde jegliche Chancen auf eine Aufnahme zunichte machen... ihn vielleicht sogar töten. Obwohl sein Verstand – oder war es sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb? – ihn reglos hielt, die Angst vor dem, was jetzt kommen würde, traf ihn wie ein Hammer.

Er hatte gewusst, dass er Lily würde opfern müssen, um seinen Traum zu verfolgen – aber erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass es auch ein Teil seiner selbst sein würde, den er aufgeben musste... den mitfühlenden Teil, denjenigen, der sich vor seine Mutter gestellt hatte, wenn sein Vater sie wieder schlug... der Lily beschützte, wenn sie wieder von ihren Gryffindorkollegen ausgelacht wurde... der noch immer glaubte, dass sowohl in ihm als auch in dieser dunklen, gefährlichen Welt ein Schimmer von Hoffnung lag.

Severus bemühte sich, so unauffällig wie möglich zu schlucken und sein Gesicht in eine Maske zu verwandeln, die genauso unnahbar war wie die der Todesser, während Regulus seinen Zauberstab hob. „ _Crucio.“_

Das Mädchen schrie, schrie, schrie, brüllte sich seine Seele aus dem Leib in unendlicher Qual, während Regulus mit einem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie hinunterstarrte, der sich von erster Abscheu schließlich langsam wandelte, hin zu einer morbiden, entrückten Faszination, die Severus fast den Magen umdrehte. Regulus  _genoss_ , was er gerade tat, genoss die Schmerzen seines Opfers, genoss seine Macht über sie, und Severus fragte sich, wie er diesen Charakterzug in seinem Hauskollegen so lange hatte übersehen können – und ob der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck Voldemorts und das Johlen der Menge um ihn herum bedeutete, dass Sadismus genau das war, was der Dunkle Lord in seinen Anhängern bevorzugte.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich fürchterlich falsch in diesem Kreis und auf dieser Lichtung, ein Gefühl, das auch nicht abebbte, als Voldemort nach vorne trat. „Genug.“

Regulus reagierte nicht sofort, erst als Lucius auf ihn zutrat, den Zauberstab erhoben, drang der Befehl zu ihm durch und er hob den Fluch auf. Selbst als der Schmerz verschwunden war, wand sich Suzanne immer noch auf dem Boden, wimmernd und schluchzend, während Regulus keuchend vor ihr stand, in den Augen noch immer dieses irre Leuchten, das Severus fast erschaudern ließ – aber nur fast.

„Ihr habt beide bewiesen, dass ihr würdig seid, in die Reihen meiner Diener aufgenommen zu werden. Tretet vor.“ Severus unterdrückte die dumpfe Angst in seinem Magen, während er sich fragte, wie monatelange Arbeit an einem diffizilen und schwer zu brauenden Trank das selbe wert sein konnte wie ein paar Minuten der Folter, doch trotzdem machte er die paar Schritte nach vorne und sank dann vor seinem neuen Meister auf die Knie, genauso wie Regulus.

„Macht euch bereit.“ Severus schob den linken Ärmel seines Umhangs nach oben, präsentierte seinen nackten, blassen Unterarm und spürte, wie Voldemort die Spitze seines Zauberstabs darauf legte. 

Nichts hätte ihn auf den Schmerz vorbereiten können, der folgte, nicht einmal der Cruciatus, den ein anderer Slytherin im Streit auf ihn abgefeuert hatte. Jede einzelne Linie des Dunklen Mals brannte sich in seine Haut, in sein Fleisch, bis hinunter auf seinen Knochen, glomm rot und bedrohlich auf seinem weißen Arm auf, und so sehr er sich auch auf die Zunge biss, bis er Blut schmeckte, er wusste nicht, ob das Wimmern, das er hörte, von dem Mädchen hinter ihm kam oder doch aus seinem Mund. Doch schließlich war es vorbei, und er erlaubte es sich endlich, aufzukeuchen, den Atemzug zu nehmen, den er sich so lange verweigert hatte, während Voldemort einen Blick auf ihn hinabwarf, der, wenn schon keine Anerkennung, doch Respekt vermittelte – wahrscheinlich war es ihm also doch gelungen, seinen Schmerz zu verbergen.

Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich nun Regulus zu, und sogar aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Severus erkennen, dass der junge Mann zusammenzuckte.  _ Eigener Schmerz ist wohl doch etwas anderes _ , dachte er zynisch, während sich Voldemorts Zauberstab gnadenlos auf seinen Unterarm hinabsenkte. Doch trotz seiner Abscheu für Regulus konnte er nicht verhindern, dass auch er zusammenzuckte, als die ersten Schreie des anderen Slytherins durch die Dunkelheit gellten, zu frisch, zu rau war seine eigene Erinnerung noch, zu sehr tat sein neues Dunkles Mal auch jetzt noch weh, zu sehr brannten die Linien, noch empfindlich und rot und nicht schwarz und verblasst, auf seiner Haut.

Regulus' Schmerz ließ ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen, bis der Dunkle Lord schließlich auch von ihm abließ und der Junge vor ihm zusammensackte, so als ob er seiner letzten Kraft beraubt wäre. „Erhebt euch.“

Severus folgte der kalten Aufforderung, stemmte sich auf seine Füße, auch wenn er fühlte, wie der Schwindel nach ihm griff, dann wartete er darauf, dass Regulus sich neben ihm ebenfalls schwerfällig aufrichtete. Er war offensichtlich desorientiert und verwirrt, doch trotzdem nahm er die Maske an, die ihnen von zwei wartenden Todessern gereicht wurde, genauso wie Severus. Sie fühlte sich kühl an gegen seine Haut und passte sich sofort seinen Gesichtszügen an, und als er seine Hände schließlich senkte, blieb sie von selbst haften, gewährte ihm einen neuen Ausblick auf die Welt aus schmalen, bedrohlichen Schlitzen. Er war einer von ihnen – nichts unterschied ihn nun mehr von den anderen, maskierten Gestalten, die im Kreis um ihn herumstanden und seine Initiation beobachtet hatten, und ein unsichtbares Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge.

„Nimm deinen Platz ein, Black.“ Ein paar der wartenden Todesser rückten zusammen, schufen eine freie Stelle in dem dicht geschlossenen Kreis, und Regulus stolperte hinüber, nun durch nichts mehr zu erkennen außer durch seinen hastigen Atem. Severus wartete auf eine ähnliche Auffoderung, doch nichts geschah – der Dunkle Lord betrachtete ihn nur aus rötlichen Schlangenaugen, bis er schließlich nickte.

„Für dich, Snape, habe ich einen ersten Auftrag – eine erste Chance, dich in meinen Diensten zu beweisen.“

Im Hintergrund konnte er noch immer Suzannes unterdrücktes Schluchzen hören und für einen Moment stieg seine Angst hinauf bis in seine Kehle.

„Malfoy.“ Lucius trat nach vorne und streckte seinen Arm aus. Severus legte seine Hand auf den dunklen, rauen Stoff, und einen Moment später riss die Apparation ihn erneut fort.

 

Sie landeten in der Nähe eines abgeschiedenen Grundstücks in den Hügeln von Cornwall, an dessen Grenze das Meer an die Klippen brandete, das Geräusch für Severus eine willkommene Ablenkung von den Schmerzen in seinen Arm und den Szenen, die er gerade erlebt hatte und die noch immer hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern lauerten, jederzeit bereit, wieder zum Leben zu erwachen. Er schüttelte seinen Ärmel aus, sodass der Stoff wieder über seinen Unterarm fiel, und auch wenn die raue Textur schmerzhaft über seine noch wunde Haut scheuerte, so war er doch froh, das Dunkle Mal zumindest fürs Erste vor seinem Blick verborgen zu haben.

„Was ist unser Auftrag?“, fragte er Lucius, mehr, um sich von seinen momentanen Zweifeln abzulenken, als weil er wirklichen Eifer verspürte, den Willen des Dunklen Lords auszuüben.

„Das Haus gehört einem der wichtigsten Auroren des Ministeriums, der Jagd auf uns macht. Wir – du – bist heute Nacht hier, um ihn zu töten.“ 

Severus schluckte, doch zum Glück verbarg die undurchdringliche Maske jegliche Regung auf seinem Gesicht, die sein Zögern vielleicht verraten hätte. „Ist er zu Hause? Ich bezweifle, dass wir die Schutzbarrieren eines Gebäudes überwinden können, das einem Auroren gehört.“

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein – wir warten auf seine Rückkehr, und sobald er appariert, schlagen wir zu.“

Severus nickte langsam, auch wenn ihm der Plan nicht unbedingt gefiel. Ein Angriff, ausgeführt von zwei noch immer verhältnismäßig jungen Zauberern, die fast ohne jegliche Vorbereitung auf einen Auroren losgingen, der nicht nur Jahre der Ausbildung, sondern auch die Erfahrung auf seiner Seite hatte... aber er hatte keine Wahl, oder? Eine Rückkehr, ohne einen Erfolg vermelden zu können – ja, ohne es überhaupt versucht zu haben – stand außer Frage und würde wahrscheinlich empfindliche Konsequenzen für sie beide haben.

„Wo ist sein Apparationspunkt?“

Lucius führte ihn durch die Nacht davon.


	68. Die Hände gebunden

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 68: Die Hände gebunden**

Lily Evans hastete mit James' Freunden – ihren Freunden – unter den überraschten Blicken der anderen Gryffindors aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich auf die Suche nach Professor McGonagall zu machen. Ihre Hauslehrerin würde wissen, was zu tun war – würde die Auroren und Peters Mutter informieren – würde ihnen helfen, Suzanne zu finden... und sie würden sie dabei unterstützen. Suzanne war Peters Schwester, und deswegen fühlten sie alle sich verantwortlich – und dass sie nicht wussten, wo sie war, nagte an allen von ihnen. Wenn es doch nur einen Weg gäbe... sie hielt so abrupt an, dass Sirius, der hinter ihr lief, gegen sie prallte und sie fast umwarf.

„Was ist?“

„Ich hatte eine Idee. Wir treffen uns bei McGonagall.“ Sie wollte schon umdrehen und durch einen Geheimgang hinter dem Wandteppich von Iris der Irren verschwinden, als James' Hand sie am Handgelenk griff und zurückhielt. „Hier, nimm die Karte. Falls McGonagall nicht mehr in ihrem Büro ist, wenn du zurückkommst, findest du uns dann.“

Sie nickte, bevor sie davonhastete, so schnell ihre Füße sie tragen wollten und ohne überhaupt daran zu denken, dass sie von einem der Lehrer oder von Mr Filch, dem schrecklichen Hausmeister, erwischt werden konnte. Der Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro tauchte vor ihr auf, gerade als sie dachte, dass sie ihren Schritt verlangsamen musste, weil ihre Seiten zu stechen begannen. Sie japste das Passwort („Zuckerfederkiele!“), das ihr als Schulsprecherin nach jeder Änderung mitgeteilt wurde und wartete nicht darauf, dass die Treppe sich in Bewegung setzte, sondern nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, bis sie vor der Tür zu seinem eigentlichen Büro stand.

Für einen Moment zögerte sie, um zu klopfen, doch sie war viel zu ungeduldig, um auf eine Antwort zu warten, und hastete nach drinnen – und erst, als sie den Stuhl hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch verwaist vorfand, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass der Schulleiter vielleicht gar nicht anwesend war.

Sie fluchte leise, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Portraits auf sie zog, die zuvor friedlich im Licht der Fackeln geschlummert hatten. „Was tun Sie hier, Miss?“, fragte eine ältere Hexe mit weißen Locken, und Lily straffte ihre Schultern.

„Ich bin die Schulsprecherin und auf der Suche nach Professor Dumbledore.“

„Professor Dumbledore befindet sich gerade nicht im Haus, Miss. Er wurde ins Ministerium gerufen.“

„Professor McGonagall, dann.“

„Professor McGonagall ist ebenfalls abwesend. Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum – ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr auf den Gängen sein dürfen, Schulsprecherin hin oder her.“

Lily unterdrückte den dringenden Wunsch, der Hexe und all ihren Kollegen irgendetwas an den Kopf zu werfen, sondern sah sich stattdessen um. Dumbledore war vielleicht nicht hier... aber der Grund, weswegen sie gekommen war, war es sicherlich. Ihr Blick wanderte über die verschiedenen storchbeinigen Tische und die Regale und erreichte schließlich die Vitrine an der hinteren Wand des Raumes. _Da!_

Die Schale des ungetrübten Blicks stand flach und grau wie zu Beginn ihres Schuljahres auf der Glasplatte und sie umkreiste den Schreibtisch, bis sie sie erreicht hatte.  _Bitte sei nicht verschlossen, bitte sei nicht verschlossen, bitte sei nicht verschlossen..._ wisperte sie in ihrem Kopf, während sie sich streckte, um das Fach zu öffnen, und als ein kleiner Riegel mit einem kaum hörbaren Klacken zurückschnappte, atmete sie tief aus vor Erleichterung.

„Hey! Was machen Sie da!“

Die aufgebrachte Stimme eines der Schulleiter ließ sie zusammenzucken, aber sie ignorierte sie völlig und hob das flache Becken von seinem Platz über ihrem Kopf, um es auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch abzustellen. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, um sich zu erinnern, um herauszufinden, wie der Schulleiter die verborgenen Mächte dieses Artefakts erweckt hatte, dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab.  _Drei Mal... im Uhrzeigersinn... und den Namen sagen._ Sie hoffte, sie machte keinen Fehler, aber es war keine Zeit, um sich Hilfe zu holen oder auf Dumbledore zu warten, also tauchte sie ihren Zauberstab in das klare Wasser der Schale und rührte mit zitternder Hand. „Suzanne Pettigrew.“

Für einen Moment passierte nichts und Lily spürte, wie sich ihre Enttäuschung mit ihrer Angst um das Mädchen vereinte und Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen ließ, dann beruhigte sich das Wasser und sie konnte Suzanne sehen – auch wenn sie nach dem ersten Blick zusammenzuckte. Suzanne schrie, brüllte, weinte, wand sich auf mit Nadeln bedecktem Waldboden, während eine schattenhafte Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang über ihr stand. Auch wenn Lily sie nicht hören konnte, ihre Qual war deswegen um nichts weniger herzzerreißend, und sie hoffte innig, dass der Zauber nicht funktioniert hatte... dass er nicht zeigte wo sich Suzanne im Moment befand und was mit ihr geschah.

Aber bei Nathan Devers hatte damals auch gestimmt... Lily schluckte heftig und obwohl nun auch Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen, beute sie sich nach vorne. Sie musste so viel sehen wie möglich, bevor sie mit ihren Freunden zurückkehrte – jeder kleine Hinweis konnte helfen... aber sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie es würde ertragen können, ihr zuzusehen, ohne ihr helfen zu können. „Da!“ Sie keuchte – Suzannes schattenhafter Peiniger hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, und Lily konnte auf seinem bloßen Unterarm das Dunkle Mal sehen, genauso wie das maskierte Gesicht, das auf sie hinabsah und das Suzanne trotz seiner Reglosigkeit hämisch anzugrinsen schien. „Scheiße.“

Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich wie erstarrt, schaffte es nicht, ihre Beine dazu zu bewegen, ihren Befehlen zu gehorchen, während der Todesser sich zu Suzanne hinunterbeugte, die jetzt – hoffentlich – das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, doch dann riss sie sich los und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Ein weiterer Todesser tauchte in ihrem Sichtfeld auf, dann noch einer, und sie drehte sich um – mehr konnte sie, mehr wollte sie nicht sehen...

Sie rannte. Obwohl sie wusste, wie irrational es war, obwohl sie wusste, dass das Grauen, das Suzanne in seinem Griff hielt, ihr nichts anhaben konnte, flüchtete sie, verfolgt vom aufgebrachten Geschrei der Portraits, bis sie unten im Flur vor dem Wasserspeier stand und feststellte, dass sie nicht wusste, wohin sie gehen sollte. Professor McGonagall war nicht in ihrem Büro, aber waren ihre Freunde noch dort? Oder waren sie ins Lehrerzimmer gegangen? Sie zog die Karte aus ihrer Tasche, die James ihr gegeben hatte, und warf einen Blick darauf.

Sie sah James und die anderen, denen sich auch Florence Silverspoon angeschlossen hatte, auf dem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer und lief weiter, noch immer ein wenig außer Atem von ihrem Sprint und ihrem Schock, bis sie sie erreicht hatte. Die Tür war verschlossen, und nach James' und Sirius' ratlosem Gesicht zu schließen hatten sie schon mehrmals geklopft, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten – was kein Wunder war, denn der Raum war, der Karte nach zu schließen, leer.

„Lily! Was ist los?“

„Ich...“ Sie keuchte auf. „Ich war in Dumbledores Büro, er und McGonagall sind heute nicht da – und das Lehrerzimmer ist auch leer!“ Ein weiterer, tiefer Atemzug, um das Stechen in ihrer Seite zu vermindern. Vielleicht hätte sie doch mehr Quidditch spielen sollen wie Emily! „Zu welchem Lehrer können wir noch gehen? Es ist dringend... ich... Dumbledore hat ein Artefakt, mit dem man sehen kann, wo Menschen sich aufhalten, und Suzanne ist...“ Sie schloss die Augen, diesmal nicht vor Atemlosigkeit, sondern weil ein Blick auf Peters banges, angstverzerrtes Gesicht ihr verraten hatte, dass er ihren nächsten Satz nicht gut aufnehmen würde. „Sie ist auf einer Lichtung – ich weiß nicht, wo – und da sind Todesser.“

„Nein!“ Peter schrie auf, mit einer Wut und Hilflosigkeit, die sie an ihm noch nie gehört hatte, und wo er vorhin ruhig zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, trieb ihn seine Angst nun dazu, rastlos auf und ab zu gehen. „Was können wir tun? Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können!“

James machte seinen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm, nur um sofort rau abgeschüttelt zu werden. „Beruhig dich, Peter. Wir gehen jetzt zu Lovejoy – sie ist Aurorin, sie wird wissen, was zu tun ist.“

„Und was, wenn ich mich nicht beruhigen will, verdammt? Sie ist meine Schwester! Ich muss ihr helfen!“

„Und wie willst du das machen? Sie ist nicht in Hogwarts. Wir wissen nicht einmal, wo wir nach ihr suchen sollen!“ James klang so ruhig, so vernünftig – und doch steigerten seine Worte Peters Angst und Zorn noch weiter.

„Meinst du, das weiß ich nicht?“ Seine Hände trafen James' Brust, als der noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, und Peter schob ihn mit einer überraschenden Stärke von sich weg, bevor er sich umdrehte und einfach rannte. 

James fluchte. „Sirius?“

Ein kurzer Blick zwischen den beiden Freunden reichte, Sirius griff nach der Karte, die Lily noch immer in der Hand hielt, und folgte Peter, rannte ihm hinterher, während die anderen mit dem Gefühl zurückblieben, dass gerade etwas fürchterlich schief gegangen war.

„Professor Lovejoys Büro.“ Remus' Stimme klang belegt, und Florence griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen.

James nickte langsam, während er noch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht Peter hinterherstarrte. „Ja.“ Er wandte sich um, und erst jetzt hatte Lily das Gefühl, dass er wirklich wahrnahm, was gerade geschah. „Ja.“

Ihr Weg trug sie hinüber zum Büro ihrer Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Professorin, und James klopfte, während Lily innerlich die Finger kreuzte, dass wenigstens Lovejoy hier wäre. Die Minuten der Stille zogen sich, während sie alle unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen traten, warteten, hofften, und schließlich hob James die Hand, um erneut sein Glück zu versuchen.

„Ja?“

Gerade als seine Knöchel gegen das Holz schlagen wollten, öffnete sich die Tür, und ihre Professorin stand vor ihnen, ein Handtuch um ihre Haare geschlungen und in offensichtlich hastig übergeworfenen Jeans und einem T-Shirt. Ihr Auftauchen, in einem Moment, in dem sie alle schon jede Hoffnung verloren hatten, hatte James für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen, und so war es Remus, der nach vorne trat. „Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe, Professor. Die Schwester unseres Freundes Peter, Suzanne Pettigrew aus der ersten Klasse, ist verschwunden, und wir vermuten, dass sie von Todessern entführt wurde.“

Lily schnaubte. „Vermuten? Ich habe gesehen, was ich gesehen habe, Remus!“

Lovejoy runzelte die Stirn und warf einen kurzen, besorgten Blick den verlassenen Flur entlang, dann trat sie ohne weitere Nachfragen zur Seite und bat sie herein, auch, um eine solche Diskussion nicht dort zu führen, wo jeder sie hören konnte. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen und sie mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zum Sitzen aufgefordert hatte, fragte sie schließlich: „Was ist passiert? Und langsam bitte, ja?“

Sie erzählten ihr alles, vom Angriff auf Suzanne während des Schuljahres und von ihrer Angst, den Schuldigen zu verraten, bis zu Peters wütendem Abgang und Sirius, der auf der Suche nach ihm war. Lovejoy seufzte mehr als einmal während ihrer Erzählung, und als sie zum Ende gekommen waren, erhob sie sich. Zwei Wische mit ihrem Zauberstab, und zwei undeutliche Schemen huschten durch die Tür davon, ohne dem Holz überhaupt Beachtung zu schenken, dann trocknete sie ihre Haare mit einem weiteren Zauber und wandte sich ihrem Feuer zu, griff nach dem Teekessel, der daneben stand.

„Was machen Sie da?“ James war aufgestanden, und Lily, die neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß, konnte fast die Empörung spüren, die er ausstrahlte. 

Lovejoy seufzte. „Sie haben die Hauselfen befragt, Mr Potter – wenn sie Miss Pettigrew nicht im Schloss gefunden haben, dann ist sie nicht hier. Und Ihnen muss klar sein, dass Großbritannien voll mit Wäldern ist, in denen man ein Mädchen verstecken und foltern könnte. Ich habe das Ministerium benachrichtigt, und bis sie uns Nachricht geben, können wir nicht mehr tun.“

James runzelte die Stirn. „Und was ist mit dem Orden des Phönix?“

Ein Hauch der Überraschung, aber auch der Anerkennung huschte über Lovejoys Gesicht. „Miss Meadowes hat also mit Ihnen gesprochen. Gut – früher oder später wäre Professor Dumbledore ohnehin auf Sie zugegangen.“ Der Teekessel pfiff, und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs bereitete sie fünf Tassen zu, die in ihre wartenden Hände schwebten. „Und selbstverständlich habe ich auch den Orden benachrichtigt – wenn Sie so viel wissen, wie Sie wissen, glauben Sie doch hoffentlich nicht, dass ich kein Mitglied bin, oder?“

James nickte langsam, fast widerspenstig, und Lily konnte ihn verstehen – auch ihr fiel es nicht leicht, zu akzeptieren, dass sie nichts tun konnten außer warten, bis sie Nachricht über Suzannes Verbleib bekamen. Das Schweigen in Professor Lovejoys Büro zog sich in die Länge, während sie alle gelegentlich an ihren Tassen nippten, fast profane Gesten, denen es nicht gelang, die Spannung, die in jedem von ihnen herrschte, zu brechen. Als es an der Tür klopfte, zuckten sie alle zusammen, und ein hastiger Schwenk von Lovejoys Zauberstab öffnete – doch es war nur Sirius, der mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck eintrat, der auch nicht von der Tasse, die in seine Hand schwebte, besänftigt werden konnte.

„Ich hab ihn verloren.“

„Was?“ Sie alle starrten ihn an. 

„Ich hab ihn verloren. Ich bin ihm bis hinauf in den siebten Stock gefolgt, und im Korridor dort ist er einfach... verschwunden. Keine Ahnung, wie das passiert ist.“

Lovejoy murmelte etwas, von dem Lily sich sicher war, dass es absolut nicht für ihre Ohren gedacht war. „Ausgezeichnet – jetzt sind also zwei Schüler verschwunden.“

James warf einen Blick zu Sirius, der widerwillig auf einem der Stühle Platz genommen hatte. „Was ist mit...?“

Sirius runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn, doch dann begriff er offensichtlich, was sein Freund von ihm wollte. „Keine Spur. Ist nicht zu sehen.“

Lovejoy warf ihnen einen scharfen Blick zu. „Darf ich fragen, wovon Sie sprechen?“

Die Karte. Es musste die Karte sein, von der sie sprachen... natürlich hatten die Rumtreiber sie vor den Lehrern verborgen, und jetzt waren sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie... „Zeigt sie ihnen – bitte. Für die letzten paar Tage werdet ihr sie auch nicht mehr brachen.“

James nickte widerwillig, und auch wenn Sirius an der Schwelle des Widerspruchs zu stehen schien, zog er die Karte doch aus seiner Umhangtasche und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus, wo die darauf eingezeichneten Punkte über das Pergament wuselten. „Hier... genau hier ist er verschwunden, beim Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten, im siebten Stock.“

Lovejoy runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht ist dort ein Raum, der nicht verzeichnet ist?“

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht – wahrscheinlich schon. Immerhin kann er ja nicht aus Hogwarts verschwunden sein, oder? Mitten im Schloss... das ist doch vollkommen unmöglich!“

Lovejoy nickte. „Die Schutzzauber machen es unmöglich. Ich denke, Mr Pettigrew hat sich einfach nur einen Ort gefunden, an dem er seiner Wut Luft machen kann – in dieser Situation kann er ohnehin nichts tun. Hoffentlich können wir ihm, wenn er wieder auftaucht, berichten, dass wir seine Schwester gefunden haben.“

Lily seufzte leise und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Lovejoy versuchte zwar, zuversichtlich zu klingen, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nur Zweckoptimismus war, um die Schüler um sie herum nicht zu verunsichern. Sie hatte es selbst gesagt, Großbritannien war groß – und die Chance, Suzanne zu finden, bevor es zu spät war und die Todesser ihren Triumph mit ihrem Dunklen Mal in den Himmel schrien, verschwindend gering...


	69. Der Schwur

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 69: Der Schwur**

Peter rannte. Er wusste, er verhielt sich dumm und unverantwortlich und sollte eigentlich bei seinen Freunden sein, die alles für seine Schwester taten, aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht nur einfach herumstehen und darauf warten, dass sie irgendeinen Lehrer fanden, der vielleicht seiner Schwester helfen konnte – er konnte es einfach nicht. Er musste etwas tun, irgendetwas tun, sonst würde seine Hilflosigkeit ihn umbringen, und wenn das nur daraus bestand, über die Treppen des dunklen, verlassenen Schlosses zu hetzen... irgendetwas. Weiter und weiter nach oben trugen seine Füße ihn, während sein Atem immer schwerer wurde und die Muskeln in seinen Beinen langsam protestierten, und noch immer hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Irgendeiner seiner Freunde hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, dass man ihn in seinem momentanen Zustand nicht alleine lassen konnte, und wahrscheinlich hatten sie sogar recht damit... aber in diesem Moment war sein Verfolger ein Feind, jemand, der ihn antrieb, noch schneller zu laufen, durch mehr Geheimgänge zu schlüpfen in der vagen Hoffnung, ihm doch irgendwann zu entkommen.

Es war dumm... es war absurd. Und trotzdem spürte er Erleichterung, als die Schritte hinter ihm langsam zurückblieben und er keuchend und mit schmerzenden Seiten in den Korridor des siebten Stocks taumelte – alleine. Endlich alleine... er wollte doch nur... er spürte, wie die Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Er wollte seine Schwester finden – nur das wollte er. Aber wie er das anstellen sollte... das wusste er nicht.

Jetzt, da sein Wunsch nach Flucht abgeebbt war, starrte er nur noch auf den Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten, während er langsam, fast abwesend davor auf und ab lief. Was sollte er tun? Eigentlich sehnte er sich jetzt nach dem wenn auch schwachen Trost, den die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde gebracht hatte, aber konnte er jetzt zurückgehen? Der Teil von ihm, der nicht vollkommen in Angst um Suzie aufging, schämte sich jetzt für seinen Ausbruch und sein irrationales Verhalten... nein, zurück konnte er nicht...

Er wandte sich um und erstarrte. Dort, wo zuvor nur kalte, solide Steinwand gewesen war, schimmerte nun das warme, braune Holz einer Tür einladend, und Peter machte einen Schritt darauf zu, seine Furcht für ein paar Momente durch seine Überraschung betäubt. Ohne zu zögern, ohne nachzudenken, drückte er die Klinke hinunter und trat ein in den großen, hallenden Raum, der sich in die Länge erstreckte, ohne dass er irgendeinen Einrichtungsgegenstand entdecken konnte. Er war vollkommen leer, so als ob er ihm helfen wollte, jemanden zu finden, den er hier suchte... aber seine Schwester war nicht hier. Sie konnte nicht hier sein.

Die Überzeugung hielt ihn nicht davon ab, einzutreten und, als die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, den Blick suchend über die dunklen Fliesen gleiten zu lassen... aber sie war nirgends. Der närrische Schimmer an Hoffnung, den er für einen Moment gespürt hatte, verschwand so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war, und er ließ sich an einer der kalten Wände herabsinken, den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Sie war fort – und nicht nur weggelaufen, sondern in den Händen von Todessern – und nach allem, was Lily gesagt hatte... sie war nicht mehr in Hogwarts, und der Wald, von dem sie sprach, konnte überall sein. Und die Chancen, sie zu finden – sie lebend zu finden – sanken mit jeder Minute.

Er schlug seine Faust gegen den kalten Stein des Bodens und genoss fast den Schmerz, der seinen Arm hinaufschoss, weil er ihm eine Ausrede gab für die Tränen, die noch immer in seinen Augen standen und seine Sicht vernebelten, doch der kurze Moment der Aktivität war nicht von Dauer. Er sank wieder in sich zusammen und schlang seine Arme um seine Beine in der Hoffnung, dass er sich selbst ein wenig Wärme geben könnte in der Kälte dieses großen, kahlen Raumes... er war alleine. So alleine. Und er konnte nichts tun. Alles, alles würde er geben, um Suzanne helfen – aber all seine Wünsche änderten nichts, sie war fort, und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sie zu erreichen.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, doch ein leises Klacken auf dem Boden vor ihm ließ sie ihn sofort wieder aufreißen aus Angst, dass er entdeckt worden war. Aber nein, der Gedanke war absurd – er hatte die Tür nicht gehört, wie sollte jemand hierher gekommen sein...

Vor ihm auf den dunklen Fliesen lag eine kaputte Flasche Butterbier, und er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er war sich sicher – absolut sicher – dass sie eine halbe Minute zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war. Aber aus dem Nichts konnte sie auch nicht aufgetaucht sein... Peter runzelte die Stirn und streckte die Hand aus, um sie aufzuheben – und spürte den vertrauten Zug eines Portschlüssels hinter seinem Nabel.

Er hielt sich mehr aus Reflex an der alten Flasche fest, als weil er wirklich erfahren wollte, wohin er gerade reiste, doch seine Angst und sein Schock hätten es ihm wahrscheinlich unmöglich gemacht, sich zu bewegen, selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, was auf ihm wartete. Die Augen geschlossen raste er durch einen Ort, der weder Raum noch Zeit kannte, bis er schließlich hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, das Gesicht in die Erde gedrückt. Sein erster, stockender Atemzug ließ ihn husten, als er den Geruch von Tannennadeln einsog, und dann traf ihn ein harter Stiefel in die Seite.

Peter keuchte auf und rollte sich herum, um dem Schmerz zu entgehen, sich zusammenzukrümmen, um sich vor weiteren Schlägen zu schützen, doch die Stimme, die er hörte, ließ ihn erstarren. „Peter!“

Es war Suzanne, die seinen Namen hervorwürgte, und plötzlich setzte sein überrumpelter Verstand die Bruchstücke von Informationen zusammen, die er besaß, und er begriff, wo er sich befand.

„Peter!“

Nur die Angst in ihrer Stimme erlaubte es ihm, die Augen zu öffnen, in jedem anderen Fall hätte er sich nur zusammengekauert und ertragen, was auch immer ihm die Todesser antun wollten, doch nun starrte er wütend zu den zahllosen Gestalten in dunklen Mänteln hinauf.

„Oh, er ist wach. Der kleine Löwe traut sich also doch, den bösen schwarzen Mann anzusehen.“ Die hämische Stimme kam ihm vage bekannt vor, doch für den Moment konnte er sie nicht zuordnen, und stattdessen stemmte er sich vorsichtig auf die Beine, die Hand in seiner Tasche fest um seinen Zauberstab geschlungen. Suzanne wurde ein paar Schritte weiter von einem großen, bulligen Todesser festgehalten, und für einen Moment überlegte er, zu ihr hinzulaufen, sie zu packen und einfach fortzuapparieren, doch die Chancen auf einen Erfolg waren verschwindend gering. So viele Feinde standen um ihn herum, die Zauberstäbe gezogen, dass er nichts erreichen würde außer sich selbst umzubringen – und damit auch die einzige Möglichkeit für seine Schwester, von hier wegzukommen.

„Wer ist das?“ Die kalte Stimme ließ ihn zusammenfahren, und nur jetzt, als er sich umdrehte, sah er Du-weißt-schon-wen zwischen seinen Anhängern stehen und realisierte, in welch schrecklicher Situation er sich wiedergefunden hatte.

Der Todesser, der ihn verspottet hatte, trat vor. „Peter Pettigrew, Mylord. Der beste Freund von Sirius Black, dem Blutsverräter, und von Dumbledores Liebling, James Potter.“

„Interessant... wie bist du hierhergekommen, Junge? Suchst du etwa nach deiner Schwester?“

Peter spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach, trotz aller Vorsätze, stark zu seiner vor Suzanne, um ihr zu helfen, um ihr Leben zu retten selbst im Angesicht dieser Übermacht. „Ich... ich weiß es nicht.“

„Du weißt es nicht?“ Die roten Schlangenaugen wandten sich ihm nun ernsthaft zu, mit einer plötzlichen Bösartigkeit, die ihn trotz allem, was er über den Mann gehört hatte, überraschte. „Das ist merkwürdig – normalerweise erinnert man sich doch daran, einen Portschlüssel erschaffen zu erschaffen. _Crucio_.“

Das eine Wort, beiläufig ausgesprochen, brachte seine Welt zum Zusammensturz, ließ seine Knochen glühen und sein Fleisch schmelzen, während er schrie und doch verzweifelt versuchte, Wörter zu finden, die erklären würden, was er gesehen und getan hatte. „Korridor... Hogwarts... plötzlich... Tür... Raum... Flasche... hier...“ Wieder und wieder würgte er sie hinaus, versuchte, zu erklären, was er selbst nicht verstand, bis der Fluch schließlich aufgehoben wurde und er wimmernd auf dem Boden lag, nichts als das trockene, verzweifelte Schluchzen seiner Schwester in seinen Ohren.

„Er lügt, mein Meister... sicherlich lügt er... eine so unglaubliche Geschichte...“ Die dunkle, raue Frauenstimme hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, Peter zusammenzucken zu lassen, auch wenn der Gedanke an neue Folter ihm ein Wimmern entlockte.

Du-weißt-schon-wer lachte kalt. „Sieh ihn dir an, Bellatrix – sieh ihn dir an. Denkst du wirklich, ein Wurm wie er würde einen neuen  _Cruciatus_ riskieren, nur um eine so lächerliche Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten? Nein... er sagt die Wahrheit. Die Magie Hogwarts' ist stark, und ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass sie auch einen Portschlüssel aus dem Schloss erschaffen könnte, wenn sie nur entsprechend angeregt wird.“ Er hörte das Rascheln eines Umhanges und Fußschritte, vom weichen Waldboden fast verschluckt, die schließlich vor ihm zum Halten kamen. „Was willst du hier, Peter Pettigrew?“

Ihm stockte der Atem, doch ein letzter, vergessener Funke Gryffindormut in ihm erlaubte es ihm schließlich, die Augen zu öffnen und vom Boden aus zu seinem Peiniger hochzusehen. „Ich will meine Schwester.“

Du-weißt-schon-wers kalte, rote Augen wanderten hinüber zu ihr, wie sie sich in den Armen ihres Bewachers wand, der Blick voll mit einer Angst, die nicht nur ihr selbst galt, sondern auch ihrem Bruder, der hergekommen war, um ihr zu helfen. „Deine Schwester? Nobel... auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass du in einer Position zu Verhandlungen bist.“

Das hämische Lachen der Todesser um ihn herum führte ihm vor Augen, wie Recht er hatte, und er biss die Zähne zusammen. „Sie werden uns finden... die Auroren...“

Du-weißt-schon-wer lachte. „Niemand wird uns hier finden, es sei denn, ich erlaube es ihnen – verabschiede dich schnell von dieser Illusion, Pettigrew. Und denk nach... denk nach, was du mir anbieten kannst, das es vielleicht wert wäre, deine Schwester zu verschonen.“

Die Panik stieg in seine Kehle, und er warf einen Blick auf Suzannes tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. „Alles... ich würde alles tun!“

Sein Gegenüber lächelte – ein beängstigender Ausdruck auf seinem entstellten Gesicht. „Alles... das ist gut. Du wirst mir also dienen und alle deine Freunde verraten, für das Leben dieses kleinen Mädchens – ein Gryffindor, wie er im Buche steht.“

Die Todesser lachten erneut, doch er hörte es kaum, während er seine Schwester anstarrte, die plötzlich ihre Versuche, zu entkommen, aufgegeben hatte, und ihm in die Augen sah.  _Nein!_ Sie sprach nicht, doch er konnte das Wort deutlich auf ihren Lippen sehen... aber was auch immer sie damit bezwecken wollte, Peter würde nicht darauf eingehen. Ihr Leben war wichtiger als seines, wichtiger vielleicht sogar als das von James und Sirius und Remus, so schwer es ihm auf fiel, diese Entscheidung zu treffen... er nickte und befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen. „Das werde ich.“

„Dann knie.“

Ein Raunen ging durch die versammelten Reihen, doch nur die Frau, die er schon zuvor gehört hatte, wagte, zu widersprechen. „Das Mal... Ihr... mein Lord, ist das nicht zu viel der Ehre für einen Wurm wie ihn?“

„Nicht das Mal, Bellatrix. Er ist keiner von uns, kein Todesser, kein mächtiger Schwarzer Magier, sondern nur ein Werkzeug, ein undankbarer kleiner Wurm, der nicht verstanden hat, welch große Ehre ihm heute Nacht zu teil wird. Nein... für ihn wird ein Unbrechbarer Schwur genügen. Wirst du uns die Ehre erweisen?“

„Natürlich, mein Lord.“ Die Frau trat nach vorne, und Peter raffte sich auf, stemmte sich hoch, auch wenn seine Kraft ihn verlassen wollte, alles nur, um Suzanne zu helfen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und spürte, wie sich die kalte von Du-weißt-schon-wem um sie schloss, unterdrückte nur mit Mühe den Reflex, sie zurückzuziehen, während die Spitze von Bellatrix' Zauberstab sich auf ihre verschränkten Finger legte.

Er legte den Kopf nicht in den Nacken, um seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu sehen, sondern starrte stattdessen den schwarzen Stoff seines Umhangs an, zählte die Falten, während die kalte Stimme erneut sprach. „Wirst du allen vorherigen Loyalitäten entsagen, um mich zu unterstützen?“

Peter schluckte. „Das werde ich.“ Ein Band aus Flammen schoss aus der Spitze von Bellatrix' Zauberstab und legte sich um ihre verschränkten Hände.

„Wirst du meine Ziele verfolgen, selbst um den Preis deines eigenen Lebens?“

Die Angst kroch seinen Nacken hinauf. „Das werde ich.“ Ein zweiter Strahl folgte, seine Hitze matt spürbar auf seiner Haut.

„Wirst du meine Geheimnisse bewahren und niemals ein Wort von diesem Schwur sprechen?“

Er zitterte, hielt aber seine Hand stillt. „Das werde ich.“ Ein dritter Ring schloss sich um seine Hände, bis schließlich der Dunkle Lord den Kontakt unterbrach und sich zurückzog. Für einen Moment noch spürte Peter die Flammen auf seiner Haut, dann verschwanden sie, nur noch eine Erinnerung, genauso wie der Schwur, mit dem er gerade sein Leben und sein Schicksal fortgegeben hatte.

„Nun... dann bleibt uns nur noch eine Sache zu tun, mein neuer Diener... _Avada Kedavra_.“

Er riss seinen Kopf so schnell herum, dass es schmerzte, um den letzten Schatten von Qual auf Suzannes Gesicht aufzufangen, bevor der Todesfluch sie traf, die Tränen noch in den Augen. Für einen Moment war er wie gefangen, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, auf den Mann losgehen, der seine Schwester getötet hatte oder zu ihrem Körper stürzen, dann sah er das kalte Lächeln und wusste, er konnte den Dunklen Lord nicht töten. „Es wird deine Tarnung so viel glaubwürdiger machen.  _Morsmordre._ “

Für einen Moment sah er nach oben, starrte in den Himmel, wo das Dunkle Mal aufleuchtete, stilles Mahnmal für seine Schwester, doch zu seiner Schande wollte er sich nicht rächen, wollte nicht kämpfen wie der Gryffindor, der er eigentlich war, sondern nur noch verschwinden... verschwinden und vergessen. „Und jetzt geh zurück nach Hogwarts – deine Freunde warten sicher schon auf dich.“

Seine Füße trugen ihn die paar Schritte hinüber bis zu Suzanne, wo ihr Bewacher sie hatte fallen lassen, als seine Dienste nicht mehr nötig waren, und er vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrer Brust, schluchzend. Er hatte keine Kraft, keine Stärke, keinen Kampfgeist mehr, und so zog er ihren leblosen Körper nur in seine Arme, wiegte sie vor sich wie ein Kind, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass jede Verweigerung der Wünsche des Dunklen Lords ihm den Tod bescheren würde.


	70. Schuld

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 70: Schuld**

Die Dunkelheit Cornwalls hatte sich über sie gebreitet wie eine schwarze, samtene Decke, während sie in Deckung lagen, die Zauberstäbe in der Hand, und warteten. Wie lange schon – eine Stunde, zwei? Vielleicht sogar drei? – wusste Severus nicht, nur, dass seine Konzentration langsam nachzulassen begann, die Müdigkeit unter seine Augenlider kroch. Er war weniger schläfrig als erschöpft, ausgelaugt von den Dingen, die er zuvor gesehen hatte, von der Übelkeit, die in ihm hochgestiegen war, als Regulus das kleine Mädchen folterte, von den Schmerzen, die noch immer dumpf in seinem Arm pochten, von den Zweifeln, die nun in ihm aufstiegen.

Hatte er das Richtige getan? Oder war es doch ein Fehler gewesen, Lucius zu vertrauen, seinen Erzählungen, seinen Beteuerungen, dem Schein von Glanz und Glorie, den die Bälle und Empfänge auf Malfoy Manor vermittelten... diese Nacht in der Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords hatte ihm die hässliche Realität gezeigt, fernab von schimmernden Champagnerflöten und silbernem Besteck. War er stark genug dafür? Stark genug, um zu foltern und zu töten, wie es heute von ihm verlangt wurde, stark genug, um sich eine Zukunft zu erkaufen um den Preis seines Gewissens? Severus seufzte innerlich.

Eigentlich war diese Frage bedeutungslos – in dem Moment, in dem er auf die Lichtung appariert war, hatte er diese Entscheidung getroffen, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht alle Informationen gehabt hatte. Lucius hatte ihm die Wahrheit verschwiegen, mit Absicht, wenn er den Slytherin richtig einschätzte, doch die Frage nach dem wieso konnte er sich nicht beantworten. War es aus dem Wunsch heraus gewesen, Severus' Dienste für seinen Herrn zu sichern, selbst um den Preis seines Lebens oder seiner Integrität? Oder hatte er es um Severus' Willen getan, damit er sich selbst im Weg stand mit dem, was Lucius als unnötige Skrupel und gryffindor'sche Träumereien ansah? Er wusste nicht... aber wieder einmal versuchte er sich, mit einer theoretischen Diskussion abzulenken, in einer Situation, in der er Ablenkung so gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Er würde sich später mit dem beschäftigen, was Lucius getan hatte und warum, und mit der Frage, ob er ihm noch trauen konnte... oder besser sollte.

Trotz seiner Vorsätze gelang es ihm nicht ganz, die in ihm aufsteigende Befürchtung zu unterdrücken, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte – einen gravierenden, vielleicht sogar tödlichen Fehler, einen, der ihn in der Zukunft vielleicht mehr kosten würde, als er bezahlen konnte. Aber zurück... nein, zurück konnte er nicht mehr. Sein Stolz und seine Sturheit widersprachen alleine schon dem bloßen Gedanken daran, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und dort mit Lily zu sprechen, ihr zu erklären, wie viel er falsch gemacht hatte, dass diejenigen, die er für seine Freunde hielt, vielleicht nicht seine besten Interessen im Sinn hatten... nein, das konnte er nicht. Sie hatte ihm zu sehr wehgetan, als dass er einen solchen Preis in Kauf nehmen würde, um nicht ganz alleine in dieser düsteren, gefährlichen Welt dazustehen – und der einzige Weg, der ihm nun offenstand, war die Flucht nach vorne, tiefer in den Kreis des Dunklen Lords, tiefer in sein Vertrauen... Severus seufzte innerlich.

„Ist es immer so?“, fragte er mit papiertrockenem Mund, und Lucius wandte den Kopf, das erste Mal seit Stunden, dass er seinen Blick vom Apparationspunkt nahm.

„Ist was immer so?“

Lucius' scharfe, graue Augen suchten in der Dunkelheit nach einem Hinweis auf seine Gemütslage, und Severus war dankbar für die Maske, die seine Regungen verbarg.

„Die... Treffen.“

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ungefähr, ja. Manchmal feiern wir, manchmal werden einige bestraft... aber im Grunde...“

Severus verstand, was sein Freund nicht sagen wollte, vielleicht sogar nicht sagen konnte, weil er es mittlerweile hinnahm – auch Todesser wurden gefoltert, nicht nur Feinde, und früher oder später würde Severus auch einer von ihnen sein. Niemand war perfekt, niemand machte niemals einen Fehler, so wie den, dass Regulus und das Mädchen ihm gefolgt waren... und wahrscheinlich hatte ihn nur seine gute Arbeit gerettet.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, um die erneute Welle des Zweifels, die über ihn hinwegspülte, abzuwehren – er hatte eben schon festgestellt, dass er keine Wahl hatte, und daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Doch seine Angst widersprach vehement, bestand darauf, dass es irgendeinen Weg hinaus geben musste, irgendein Schlupfloch in der Falle, in der er sich selbst gefangen hatte... aber das waren müßige Gryffindorhoffnungen, die er besser gleich begrub. Furcht und Zweifel führten zu Fehlern, und Fehler waren etwas, das Severus sich nicht leisten konnte, wenn er überleben wollte... also schluckte er sie hinunter, vergrub sie in den Tiefen seines Geistes, und die Hoffnung mit ihnen. Er war hier. Er hatte, was er wollte. Jetzt musste er nur noch mit den Karten spielen, die er sich hatte geben lassen.

Ohne Lucius zu antworten drehte er sich um, blickte unverwandt hinaus in die Dunkelheit, wo ihren Informationen nach der Auror auftauchen musste, doch seine äußerliche Ruhe spiegelte nicht im Geringsten den Tumult in seinem Inneren wieder. Selbst ohne die Frage, ob er nicht vielleicht doch noch fliehen konnte, belastete die Situation ihn noch genug – er sollte... musste... einen Menschen töten, um den eingeschlagenen Weg weiter gehen zu können, und er wusste nicht, ob er dazu fähig war. Natürlich, er kannte den Zauber, hatte unzählige Male überlegt, ob es die Strafe wert wäre, ihn auf seinen Vater anzuwenden, wenn er wieder einmal den Gürtel zur Hand nahm... aber er hatte es nicht getan, nicht einmal bei jemandem, den er so sehr hasste. Wie konnte er das dann bei einem vollkommenen Fremden tun? Severus wusste es nicht.

Das Knacken in der Dunkelheit ließ sie beide zusammenfahren nach einer so langen Zeit des Abwartens und der Reglosigkeit, doch ihr Ziel hörte ihr leises Rascheln nicht über dem Geräusch seiner eigenen Apparation. Jetzt oder nie – in ein paar Schritten wäre er im Schutz der Banne, die sein Haus bewachten, in einer Position, die Lucius und Severus nicht würden durchdringen können.

Der nonverbale Fluch, den er vorbereitet hatte, schoss blendend hell durch die Dunkelheit, versengte die Blätter des Busches, in dem sie sich verbargen, doch der Auror war schneller. Er war mit gezogenem Zauberstab appariert, und sein Schildzauber schnellte hoch bevor Severus' Fluch ihn erreichen konnte. Auch Lucius' Angriff prallte wirkungslos ab, ein Beweis für das Talent und die Fähigkeiten ihres Ziels, und Jahre des Kampfes gegen James Potter und seine Bande ließen Severus vorausahnen, was nun passieren würde.

Er rollte sich im Schutz der Büsche zur Seite, nur Sekunden, bevor der Gegenangriff des Aurors das trockene Gehölz traf und es innerhalb von Herzschlägen in Flammen setzten. Severus entkam gerade noch, bevor das züngelnde Feuer nach seiner Kleidung greifen konnte, doch Lucius hatte weniger Glück. Seine schwarze Robe hatte zu brennen begonnen und er streifte sie hastig ab, versuchte, die Flammen auszutreten – und gab dem Auror die Chance, einen Fluch auf ihn abzufeuern.

Auch wenn er keine Formel verwendet hatte, nach einem Abend voller solcher Demonstrationen kannte Severus die Auswirkungen des Cruciatus so genau, dass er ihn überall wiedererkannt hätte, und er biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. _Skrupellos, in der Tat._ Der Gedanke schoss zusammenhanglos durch seinen Kopf, während er im Schutz der sich bewegenden Flammen nach einer Angriffsposition suchte und Lucius' Schreie durch die Sommernacht hallten. Er hatte ihn belogen, ja, aber er war immer noch sein Freund, derjenige, der ihm geholfen hatte, seinen Stand in Slytherin zu verbessern – ihm, einem Halbblut. Und der Auror dachte immer noch, Lucius wäre alleine... 

Er festigte seinen Griff um seinen Zauberstab und holte einen kurzen Moment Luft, suchte nach der Wut und dem Hass, die schon immer in ihm gebrodelt hatten, warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Rücken seines Gegners – und schickte den  _Avada Kedavra_ auf die Reise.

Der Auror sah den grünen Strahl nicht einmal kommen, er versuchte nicht, sich zu verteidigen, sondern erstarrte einfach nur, die Hand mit dem Zauberstab noch immer auf Lucius zugestreckt, nun aber machtlos. Für einen Moment, während Severus sich aufrichtete und noch nicht so recht begriffen hatte, was gerade geschehen war, schien er vor ihnen zu stehen, dann klappte er steif nach vorne, fiel auf sein Gesicht, und der dumpfe Aufschlag brachte ihn wieder zu Verstand.

Er hastete nach vorne, zu Lucius, der keuchend auf dem Boden lag, die Lippe blutend, weil er sie sich selbst aufgebissen hatte, aber abgesehen davon unverletzt. „Hier.“ Er streckte seinen Arm aus, und nach einem Moment des Zögerns nahm sein Freund sie auch, ließ es zu, dass Severus ihn vom Boden hochzog – ein Eingeständnis von Schwäche, dass er sich wahrscheinlich bei niemand anderem erlaubt hätte.

Sein Umhang schwelte noch immer ein paar Meter weiter, und Severus sah zu, wie Lucius ihn aufsammelte, die Bewegungen steif vor Schmerz, die letzten, züngelnden Flammen löschte und ihn dann reparierte. „Eine Schande – er wird nie wieder so sein wie vorher.“

Severus nickte abwesend, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand, und versuchte, seine rasenden Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte einen Menschen getötet... er hatte es getan. Die Wucht seiner eigenen Schuld überraschte ihn trotz all der Warnzeichen, auf die er hätte hören sollen, trotz des dumpfen Gefühls, nicht bereit gewesen zu sein... doch dafür war keine Zeit. Sie mussten zurückkehren zum Dunklen Lord, um über ihren zweifelhaften Erfolg zu berichten, auch wenn der Gedanke daran Severus den Magen umdrehte.

„Gehen wir.“ Seine Stimme klang fester, als sich seine Knie anfühlten, und Lucius nickte, bevor er auf den Auroren zuging und seinen Zauberstab aus seiner toten Hand pflückte. „Nur noch eine Kleinigkeit. _Morsmordre._ “

Das Dunkle Mal stieg von der Spitze des fremden Stabes auf, hing hässlich und grün über den brennenden Büschen, deren Flammen dem Totenschädel ein wenig mehr Farbe gaben, dann disapparierten sie.

 

Das Gefühl der Desorientierung war nicht so stark wie zuvor, als er gemeinsam mit Lucius gereist war, und es gelang ihm problemlos, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Die Übelkeit, die langsam in ihm aufstieg, stammte auch aus einer anderen Quelle, aus der Abscheu, die er für sich selbst empfand, und der Angst, welcher Anblick ihn im Kreis der Todesser erwarten würde, doch dafür war nun keine Zeit.

Er öffnete die Augen, sobald er angekommen war, und ließ seinen Blick hastig über die Lichtung wandern – und entdeckte Peter Pettigrew, der, über die Leiche seiner Schwester gekrümmt, auf dem von Tannennadeln bedeckten Waldboden kniete. Die Übelkeit verwandelte sich in Galle, die in seinem Hals hochstieg, doch er schluckte sie hinunter und trat gemeinsam mit Lucius auf den Dunklen Lord zu, ohne seinen Jahrgangskollegen zu beachten. Wie Pettigrew hierher gekommen war, konnte er sich nicht erklären, aber dass er überhaupt den Versuch gemacht hatte, seiner Schwester zu helfen, zeugte von mehr Mut und Charakterstärke, als er dem kleinen Mitläufer zugetraut hätte.

„Mein Lord.“ Gemeinsam sanken sie auf die Knie, während Severus hoffte, Pettigrew würde seine Stimme nicht wiedererkennen – aber so sehr, wie er schluchzte, glaubte Severus nicht, dass er seine Umgebung überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte. 

„Habt ihr getan, was ich befohlen habe?“

„Das haben wir, mein Lord.“ Lucius streckte die Hand auf und reichte ihm den Zauberstab, und Voldemort nickte kalt und schlangengleich.

„Ausgezeichnet. Nehmt eure Plätze ein.“

Sie erhoben sich, Lucius ein wenig zittriger als Severus, oder vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein, weil er wusste, was geschehen war, und stellten sich Seite an Seite in den Kreis der Todesser. Für einen Moment versuchte Severus Regulus zu erkennen, oder einen anderen seiner Freunde, Rosier vielleicht, doch in all den identischen Umhängen und Masken war sein Slytherinkollege verschwunden, verschmolzen mit den anderen.

„Und jetzt wird es Zeit, diesen kleinen Wurm zurück zu Dumbledore zu schicken... Crabbe.“

Ein großer, stämmig gebauter Todesser trat nach vorne und sein Stiefel traf Pettigrew in die Seite, der laut aufjaulte und sich herumrollte, von seiner Schwester weg. Severus konnte gerade noch ein verräterisches Zusammenzucken vermeiden – so sehr er Potter und seine Bande auch hasste, das hatte niemand verdient... niemand... nicht einmal Potter oder Black selbst, und weniger noch dieser dumme Junge, der immer nur getan hatte, was sie sagten.

Grob zerrte Crabbe Pettigrew auf die Beine, wo er schwankte und wieder gefallen wäre, hätte der Todesser ihn nicht am Kragen festgehalten. „Nimm das Gör und scher dich zurück nach Hogwarts.“

Pettigrews geweitete Augen, der Schock auf seinem Gesicht schienen sich direkt auf Severus zu richten, auch wenn das nicht möglich war, schienen ihn anzuklagen... und dann erschütterte ein lauter Knall die Lichtung und Severus riss die Augen auf – genau vor ihm stand Lily Evans.

Für einen Moment hielt er sie für eine Halluzination, für eine Ausgeburt seines schlechten Gewissens, doch dann sah er, dass Potter neben ihr stand, gemeinsam mit seinen anderen Freunden und Professor Lovejoy, und begriff, was gerade geschah.

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, bevor er überhaupt begriffen hatte, was geschehen war, und sein erster Fluch flog, bevor sein Kopf zur Reaktion seiner Reflexe aufgeholt hatte, doch nicht auf das logische Ziel – Lily – sondern auf Potter neben ihr. Dann stürzte er sich mit den anderen ins Getümmel und schob seine Angst weit von sich, nicht nur die um sich selbst, sondern auch jene um seine Freunde und vielleicht die Frau, die er liebte.


	71. Es tut mir leid

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 71: Es tut mir leid**

Der Tee war in den Tassen kalt und schal geworden, während sie gemeinsam in das Feuer in Professor Lovejoys Büro starrten. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte James die Aurorin mit Fragen überhäuft, jetzt, da er eine Gelegenheit hatte, in einem etwas privateren Rahmen mit ihr zu sprechen, doch heute verhinderte der schwere, dicke Knoten von Angst in seinem Hals, dass er zu viel sprach. Lilys kleine, schmale Hand in seiner war das einzige, das ihn davon abhielt, aufzuspringen und nach Peter zu suchen, so erfolglos dieses Unternehmen auch sein würde, weil er nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers zu sehen war.

Mitternacht kam und ging, während sie auf Lovejoys Sofa in die Dunkelheit auf der anderen Seite des Fensters starrten, und Florence war gerade dabei, wegzunicken, als ein lauter Knall sie alle zusammenschrecken ließ.

„Tinky hat etwas herausgefunden, Master Potter!“ Die Ohren der kleinen Hauselfe schlackerten aufgeregt hin und her, als sie auf ihn zulief. „An der Küste in Cornwall und in einem Wald in Schottland sind fast gleichzeitig die Zeichen des Dunklen Lords aufgetaucht!“

Lily antwortete, bevor er seine Frage auch nur stellen konnte. „Schottland!“

„Sind Sie sicher, Miss Evans? Leben hängen davon ab.“ Lovejoys scharfer Blick traf sie, und sie schluckte, bevor sie schließlich nickte.

„Ja.“

Zwei silbrige Schatten flitzten durch die Tür davon, ausgesandt von Lovejoys Zauberstab, doch dann nahm sie wieder neben ihnen Platz. „Wollt ihr noch Tee?“

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Professor!“ Sirius starrte sie fassungslos an. „Suzanne könnte tot sein, und Sie wollen hier einfach sitzen bleiben?“

Lovejoy seufzte tief, und in James' Augen sah sie plötzlich um Jahre gealtert aus. „Wie sollen wir sie erreichen? Und was soll ich alleine tun gegen was – ein Dutzend Todesser und vielleicht auch noch Du-weißt-schon-wen?“

„Aber Sie sind nicht alleine.“ James sprang auf und starrte sie wütend an. „Wir sind auch noch hier, und wir wollen kämpfen.“

„Das habe ich nie bezweifelt – aber wir können sie nicht erreichen...“

Ein zartes Räuspern ließ James aufhorchen. „Ja, Tinky?“

Die Hauselfe errötete unter der geballten Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden. „Ich... ich hab mit den anderen Hauselfen gesprochen, Master Potter. Wir könnten Sie nach Schottland bringen.“

Für einen Moment sah Lovejoy aus, als ob sie das kleine Wesen erwürgen wollte, doch der Eindruck verging so schnell, wie er gekommen war. „Hol sie. Wir brechen auf, sobald ihr bereit seid.“

Tinky verschwand mit einem Knall, und Lovejoy wandte sich ihnen zu. „Ihr könntet sterben, oder, schlimmer, gefangengenommen werden.“

Ein kurzer Blick zu seinen Freunden verriet James, dass die Aussicht keinen von ihnen schreckte, und Lovejoy seufzte. „Miss Pettigrew könnte auch bereits tot sein.“

Remus festigte seinen Griff um Florence' Finger und sah sie an, doch sie blickte genauso entschlossen drein wie alle anderen auch. „Peter ist unser Freund.“

Lovejoy schien anzuzweifeln, dass das ein ausreichender Grund war, sich in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit Zauberern zu stürzen, die älter, erfahrener und skrupelloser waren als sie, doch die Ankunft der Hauselfen verhinderte jegliche weitere Diskussion. Jeder von ihnen reichte seine Hände an zwei Zauberer, die ihre Zauberstäbe in der anderen hielten, und nach einem letzten Blick wurden sie in die Dunkelheit davongerissen.

 

James hatte seinen Schildzauber hochgerissen, bevor er noch wusste, wo er sich befand, bevor sein Kopf überhaupt die Situation begriffen hatte, und es war gut so – ein Fluch prallte wirkungslos daran ab, während er herumwirbelte und den Kreis der Todesser aufnahm, in dessen Mitte sie gelandet waren. Auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung, wo Lovejoy gelandet war, schoss sie einen Fluch auf Du-weißt-schon-wen ab, der in Wirklichkeit noch viel hässlicher war als auf den Bildern in der Zeitung, doch sie traf nur Luft. Lord Voldemort war bereits disappariert.

_Feigling_ , dachte James kurz, doch für mehr als diesen zusammenhanglosen Gedanken hatte er inmitten der Schlacht, die nun entbrannte, keine Zeit. Noch nie hatte er so gekämpft wie in diesen, wenigen Minuten, noch nie so viele Flüche in so kurzer Zeit verschossen, sich noch nie so verteidigt, und doch war er sich in späteren Jahren sicher, dass nur das Überraschungsmoment sie gerettet hatte. Die Todesser rechneten schlicht und ergreifend nicht mit einem Frontalangriff in ihre Mitte, und nach der Flucht ihres Meisters folgten viele seinem Vorbild – doch die Übrigen waren immer noch genug, um ihre kleine Gruppe in Gefahr zu bringen.

James duckte sich unter einem grünen Strahl hinweg, spürte, wie die Hitze des Fluches seine Haare versengte und über seine Kopfhaut strich, doch er hatte keine Zeit für Angst, keine Zeit für die Realität, dass er dem Tod nur um Millimeter entronnen war. Er musste kämpfen, hexen, selbst verfluchen und seinen Protego benutzen, wirbelte herum wie in Trance, aus der ihn erst sein Name in einer vertrauten Stimme riss. „James!“

Er erkannte Lily und für einen Moment griff eine eisige Hand nach seinem Herz, als er sich umdrehte und halb damit rechnete, sie blutend auf dem Boden zu finden, doch sie deutete nur auf irgendetwas auf der anderen Seite des Kampfgetümmels, einen Haufen schwarzer Umhänge auf dem Waldboden. Zuerst verstand er nicht, was es war, das sie von ihm wollte, doch ein genauerer Blick zwischen der Abwehr zweier Todesserattacken ließ ihn endlich die Form von zwei Menschen unter dem schwarzen Stoff erkennen und sein adrenalindurchflutetes Gehirn erinnerte sich daran, wieso sie hier waren.

Er verbiss sich einen Fluch, schoss stattdessen einen  _Stupor_ auf einen herankommenden Gegner ab, der ihn bewusstlos zu Boden sinken ließ, und arbeitete sich dann in der Deckung von Lilys Verteidigung auf das zu, von dem er befürchtete, dass es sich um Suzanne handelte. Die wenigen Schritte kamen ihm vor als würde er durch das ganze Quidditchstadion laufen, immer und immer wieder, doch schließlich sank er auf die Knie hinunter und drehte den ersten, reglosen Körper um. 

Sein Schock, als er Peter erkannte, das Gesicht bleich und mit einer Wunde an der Seite seines Kopfes, ließ ihn zurückfahren, doch nach dem ersten Moment des Erkennens beugte er sich nach vorne, über seine Brust.  _Er atmet noch! Merlin, er atmet noch!_

Wie sein Freund hierher gekommen war oder was passiert war, wusste James nicht, und er hatte keine Zeit, dieses Rätsel sofort zu lösen – er streckte seine Hand aus und drehte den Kopf der zweiten, kleineren Gestalt auf sich zu. Suzanne Pettigrews kalte, leblose Augen, die ihn unverwandt anstarrten, erübrigten jede Überprüfung ihrer Atemfunktion – sie war so offensichtlich tot, dass selbst James, der seine Erfahrung nur aus Fernsehserien und Actionfilmen bezog, ihren Zustand sofort erkannte.

Diesmal fluchte er tatsächlich, spürte, wie die Tränen in seine Augen schossen, aber er hatte keine Zeit – um ihn herum und über ihm tobte noch immer der Kampf, und nur seine geduckte Position und Lilys Schutzzauber hatten ihn vor Schaden bewahrt, während er nach Peter sah. Er blickte auf und schluckte, als er die Frage in ihren Augen sah, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Der Schmerz auf ihrem Gesicht sagte ihm, dass sie verstanden hatte, und einen Moment später drang ihre Stimme an seine Ohren.

„Wir haben Peter! Wir müssen apparieren!“

Erst, als er ihre Worte gehört hatte, sah er auch den Sinn dahinter, doch außer ihm und Sirius hatte niemand ihn gehört. Florence und Peter kämpften Rücken an Rücken auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung, während Lovejoy in ein wildes Duell mit einer Todesserin verwickelt war, die einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf sie abschoss. James schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnten jetzt nicht gehen, konnten ihre Freunde nicht ihrer Rückendeckung berauben, auch wenn sie nun keinen Grund mehr hatten, hier zu sein.

Er hastete die wenigen Schritte zurück zu Lily, die ihm nun merklich leichter fielen, da viele ihrer Widersacher bereits geflohen waren, und spürte einen ersten Schimmer Hoffnung. Sie hatten vielleicht Suzanne verloren, aber das Überraschungsmoment würde es ihnen erlauben, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, oder zumindest die verbleibenden Todesser in die Flucht zu schlagen. Das wäre ein kleiner Sieg... wenn auch einer, der sie viel zu viel kosten würde.

„Remus! Florence!“ Lily rief erneut, und diesmal hörten die beiden sie, wandten kurz den Kopf – im selben Moment, als Schreie über ihnen durch die Dunkelheit hallten und die ersten Zauberer von ihren Besen sprangen. James erkannte aus dem Augenwinkel den langen, silbrigen Bart Dumbledores – die letzte Sicherheit, dass sie diesen Kampf gewonnen hatten – und stürzte sich mit neuer Motivation ins Getümmel. 

Dorcas landete neben ihm und Lily und warf ihren Besen zu Boden, um ihren Zauberstab zu heben, das erste Mal, dass James sie in einem wirklichen Kampf sah und nicht dem Deckungsgefecht in den Korridoren des Schlosses. Für ihn und Lily blieb nicht viel zu tun, außer, sie vor gelegentlich eingehenden Flüchen zu schützen, so schnell bewegte sie sich, so gut war ihre Übersicht über das Schlachtfeld. Sobald einer ihrer Zauber getroffen hatte, wandte sie sich um und dem nächsten Gegner zu, und das alles mit einer Nahtlosigkeit, die es scheinen ließ, als könnte sie die nächste Bewegung ihrer Gegner voraussehen.

Die Angst, die James zuvor im Nacken gesessen hatte, verschwand unter dem Schutz ihrer neuen Kampfgefährtin, und nur wenige Minuten später, als auch die letzten Todesser, die nicht kampfunfähig auf dem Boden lagen, den Rückzug antraten, tauchten auch die Auroren des Ministeriums über ihnen auf und stürzten auf die Lichtung herab.

Ein erstickter Schrei, ausgestoßen von einer Stimme, die ihm fürchterlich bekannt vorkam, gerade als er glaubte, dass der Kampf vorbei wäre, ließ ihn herumwirbeln, und sein Blick wanderte über die Köpfe um ihn herum. Sirius stand auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung, sein schwarzer Haarschopf ragte über die der um ihn herumstehenden Auroren hinaus, aber Remus... wo war Remus? Er blickte sich um, versuchte, die wimmelnde Masse an Personen, die sich jetzt über die Lichtung ergoss, mit seinen Blicken zu durchdringen, und drängte sich an zwei Auroren vorbei... er stieß erleichtert den Atem aus, als er Remus auf dem Boden knien sah, offensichtlich unverletzt – und dann sah er, worauf der starre Blick seines Freundes gerichtet war.

Florence lag wie hingegossen auf dem dunklen Waldboden, die Augen in derselben, schrecklichen Art starr nach oben gerichtet wie die von Suzanne, ein Hauch von Überraschung auf ihren Zügen festgefroren – und James wusste augenblicklich, was passiert war. Der Schmerz auf Remus' Gesichtszügen und das Wimmern, das er ausstieß und das James fast an einen verletzten Wolf erinnerte, verriet, dass auch er verstanden hatte, was geschehen war, und James erstarrte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, hatte nichts, das er tun konnte, um den Schmerz seines Freundes zu lindern, und die Hilflosigkeit, die er schon gespürt hatte, als Peter nach Suzanne suchte, ergriff ihn erneut.

Lily trat hinter ihn und schlug die Hände vor den Mund, als sie sah, was geschehen war, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm reagierte sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht und trat zu Remus nach vorne, schlang ihre Arme um ihn, eine Szene, die James die Kehle zusammenschnürte.

Warum hatten sie das Kämpfen nicht denjenigen überlassen, die es konnten? Warum hatten sie nicht in Lovejoys Büro warten können wie die braven Schüler, die sie eigentlich sein sollten... warum? Und warum war sie es, die den Preis zahlen musste, Florence, die doch eigentlich gar nichts mit ihnen zu tun hatte, die die Rumtreiber mit der Ausnahme von Remus nicht einmal richtig gemocht hatte? Warum? Warum? Warum?

Ihm war schmerzhaft bewusst, dass es auch Lily hätte sein können, die reglos auf den Tannennadeln lag, oder er, oder Remus, oder Sirius... und der Gedanke an jeden von ihnen, vielleicht mit der Ausnahme von ihm selbst, ließ die Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Warum... Lovejoy hatte Recht gehabt. In jugendlicher Überheblichkeit hatte keiner von ihnen gedacht, dass sie wirklich sterben konnten, hatten sich selbst für unbesiegbar gehalten, geschützt vom Schild ihres rechtschaffenen Zornes... aber nichts davon entsprach der Wahrheit. Und Florence hatte den Preis dafür gezahlt, und mit ihrem Tod auch Remus. James kannte seinen Freund, und er wusste, er würde sich niemals verzeihen für das, was gerade geschehen war.

Er schluckte und wandte sich ab von Lily, die Remus in ihren Armen wiegte, wie sie es vielleicht mit einem kleinen Kind machen würde. Noch ein anderer Freund wartete auf dieser Lichtung auf ihn, der seine Hilfe brauchte, und er drängte sich durch die umstehenden Auroren auf Peter zu. Heiler hatten ihn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit geholt und er saß auf dem Boden, starrte aus leeren Augen in die Ferne, während eine Hexe sich um den hässlichen Schnitt an der Seite seines Gesichts kümmerte. Suzanne war... fort, und im Grunde war James froh darüber – er wusste nicht, ob er sie noch einmal hätte ansehen können.

„Peter?“

Sein Freund sah zu ihm hoch, und James ging vor ihm auf die Knie, legte seine Hände auf seine Schultern. „Es tut mir leid.“

Für einen Moment reagierte er nicht, schien durch ihn hindurchzustarren, doch schließlich nickte er, die Bewegungen langsam, wie unter Wasser. „Mir auch, James. Mir tut es auch leid.“


	72. Am Abgrund

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 72: Am Abgrund**

Lily rief nach ihm und Florence, wollte ihnen irgendetwas mitteilen, doch dann erschien über ihnen der Orden des Phönix, mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall an der Spitze, und was auch immer sie sagen wollte verlor jegliche Bedeutung. Auch Florence neben ihm sah ihre Rettung, und er spürte, wie sie sich mit neuer Motivation in den Kampf stürzte, Flüche auf die letzten, verbliebenen Todesser abschoss. Als die Unterstützung durch den Orden auftauchte, hatten sie sich in einem Duell mit einem besonders entschlossenen Gegner befunden, doch nun schien der Mann begriffen zu haben, dass dies ein Kampf war, den er nicht gewinnen konnte – nicht mehr. Er wandte sich zur Flucht, und Remus' Schocker traf ihn in den Rücken, gerade als er disapparieren wollte – ein Gefangener, der ihnen vielleicht etwas Wichtiges verraten konnte.

Auch die Todesserin, die Lovejoy in ein langes, kräftezehrendes Duell verwickelt hatte, hatte nun endlich eingesehen, dass sie auf verlorenem Posten stand, und setzte zu einer Drehung an, während Lovejoy noch versuchte, sie mit einem letzten Schocker zu erwischen. Der Zauber sauste harmlos durch die Luft an der Stelle, an der sich die Frau gerade noch befunden hatte, und Remus ließ seinen Blick über die Lichtung wandern.

Sie hatten es geschafft... sie hatten sie alle vertrieben... jetzt war es an der Zeit, nach Peter zu suchen. Oder hatte James ihn schon gefunden? Er wusste es nicht.

Der Fluch kam aus dem Nichts, und Remus duckte sich in instinktiver Abwehr unter dem grünen Strahl hinweg, griff nach Florence' Hand, um sie auch auf den Boden zu ziehen. Ihre Finger schlossen sich für einen Moment um die seinen, doch dann ließ sie los, und er drehte sich um, wollte sie fragen, was denn los wäre... und dann sah er ihre leblosen blauen Augen in den sternenbedeckten Nachthimmel starren.

Zuerst hörte er den erstickten Schrei nur, dann erst, als er sich nach vorne beugte und ihre Hand in seinen Schoß zog, begriff er, dass er es war, der seinen Schmerz hinausbrüllte, seinen Hass auf diese Welt, die ihm das Wichtigste in seinem Leben genommen hatte. „Florence“, wisperte er, während die Auroren ins Unterholz stürmten auf der Suche nach dem Todesser, der sie getötet hatte, doch in diesem Moment war ihm das egal. Rache würde sie nicht zurückbringen – nichts konnte sie zurückbringen, und deswegen war alles bedeutungslos... alles.

Seine Finger streichelten über die noch warme Haut ihrer Hand, so als ob er darauf warten würde, dass sie sich wieder bewegte, versuchte, das Gefühl in seine Erinnerung einzubrennen, während er in die Leere starrte und die Auroren um ihn herum schwärmten und nach Todessern suchten. Zwischen all der Bewegung nahm er nicht wahr, wie jemand an ihn herantrat, und als ein paar Arme sich um seinen Hals schlang, glaubte er zuerst, sich getäuscht zu haben, bis sein Blick auf die tote junge Frau auf dem Waldboden fiel, deren Hand er noch immer festhielt, und er aus dem Augenwinkel die lange, rote Strähne sah, die über seine Schulter nach unten fiel. Lily... es war Lily... es war nur Lily... nicht Florence.

Der Gedanke war genug, um den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals geformt hatte, als er sie zum ersten Mal dort liegen gesehen hatte, aufzulösen, und das erste, trockene Schluchzen nach draußen zu lassen. Sie war tot – tot – tot, und das alles nur wegen ihm, weil er sie in die Suche nach Suzanne hineingezogen hatte, weil er sie gebeten hätte... ohne ihn würde sie sicher im Turm der Ravenclaws in ihrem Bett liegen und schlafen, ohne dass sie wusste, was geschehen war.

Der Gedanke ließ die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen sickern, Tränen nicht nur des Schmerzes, sondern auch der Schuld, weil er sie umgebracht hatte. Der namenlose Todesser, den die Auroren hatten entkommen lassen, war nur ein Werkzeug gewesen – aber er hatte Florence in Gefahr gebracht. Er. Er.

Seine Finger verkrampften sich um ihre Hand, während er spürte, wie Lily ihn wiegte, wie sie es vielleicht mit einem weinenden Kind getan hätte, und die Scham in ihm aufstieg. Aber er konnte nicht... konnte sich nicht zusammennehmen, konnte seinen Schmerz nicht verbergen, konnte nicht verstecken, was er ihr angetan hatte...

Auroren traten in sein Gesichtsfeld, vor ihn, knieten sich neben ihm, und eine von ihnen griff nach seiner Hand, wollte sie von Florences Fingern lösen, doch er hielt sich nur stärker an ihr fest, schlang seine Arme um sie, bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß, der kraftlos herumrollte, ein Anblick, der ihn fast würgen ließ. Nur ein weiterer Beweis, dass sie nicht schlief, sondern tot war, und niemals wieder aufwachen würde... seine Finger kämmten vorsichtig durch ihre Haare, glätteten die widerspenstigen Locken, und schließlich ließ die Aurorin von ihm ab, gab ihre Versuche auf, und ließ ihn alleine mit ihr.

Er wünschte auch, dass Lily gehen würde, ihm diesen Moment geben würde mit ihr, doch als er versuchte, ihr das zu erklären, krächzte er nur, konnte seine eigenen Worte nicht verstehen, also gab er auf. Sich verständlich zu machen war viel zu anstrengend, zu viel für seinen geschundenen Geist, also ließ er sich von ihrer leichten Bewegung einlullen in der Hoffnung, doch ein wenig Frieden darin zu finden.

Wie viel Zeit verging, wusste er nicht, doch schließlich tauchte ein bekanntes Gesicht vor ihm auf, mit langem, weißen Bart und einer halbmondförmigen Brille, und sah auf ihn hinab. „Mr Lupin...“

Er antwortete nicht, schob das Gefühl, dass er Florence nun endgültig würde aufgeben müssen zur Seite, und hoffte, dass er Dumbledore genauso ignorieren konnte.

„Remus...“ Der Direktor klang bittend, und schließlich öffnete er doch die Augen, die er fest zusammengekniffen hatte, starrte ihn an, während die Wut in ihm aufstieg. Wieso war er nicht da gewesen? Wieso war McGonagall nicht da gewesen? Wieso hatten sie ihr nicht helfen können, wieso hatten sie sich alleine in diesen Kampf geschickt? Wieso?

„Wo waren Sie? Wieso haben Sie sie nicht geschützt?“ Seine Stimme klang rau und ungeübt, und trotzdem konnte er die Anklage in ihr hören – und Dumbledore konnte es auch.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Junge.“

Er wollte dem Direktor ins Gesicht springen und ihn schlagen, spürte aber, dass er nicht die Kraft dazu hatte, und begnügte sich mit einem Blick, der seinen Schmerz genauso offenbarte wie seine planlose, ziellose Wut. „Das sollte es.“

Dumbledore seufzte und streckte die Hand aus, legte sie auf seine, die immer noch die von Florence umklammert hielt. „Aber du musst sie gehen lassen... die Auroren müssen sie mitnehmen...“

„Um Himmels Willen, Professor! Geben Sie ihm noch einen Moment!“ Lily klang wütend, und abwesend sah Remus, wie Dumbledores Augen zu der Stelle wanderten, wo er ihr Kinn an seiner Schulter spüren konnte.

„Bitte, Miss Evans – machen Sie es nicht noch schwieriger. Es gibt noch genug Zeit für Trauer... aber ich fürchte, die Todesser könnten zurückkehren.“

Er spürte, wie Lily sich verkrampfte, wie ihre Arme schließlich die leichte Bewegung einstellten, die ihn gewiegt hatte, und seufzte. „Remus?“

Dumbledore nickte. „Bitte, Remus... ihre... ihre Eltern warten auf sie.“

Der Gedanke an Florence' Mutter und Vater, die ihm immer Grüße in ihren Briefen ausgerichtet und Süßigkeiten mitgeschickt hatten, seit sie zusammengekommen waren, und von denen sie so viel erzählt hatte, zerbrach schließlich seine Verteidigung, und er zog seine Finger zwischen ihren hervor, die mittlerweile nur noch von seinen warmgehalten würden. „Nehmen Sie sie...“

Mit dem Schmerz, zu sehen, wie Florence vorsichtig auf eine Bahre gelegt und weggetragen wurde, kehrten auch die Tränen zurück, und Lily drehte ihn herum, zog seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, wo er ihren Umhang durchnässte und in ihren Armen zitterte, und doch dankbar war, dass er nicht sehen musste, wie der Leichensack um sie geschlossen wurde. Sie ließ ihn weinen, streichelte über seine Haare, wie lange, wusste er nicht, bis seine Schluchzer schließlich versiegten und sie ihm half, aufzustehen. Erst dann bemerkte er seine Freunde, die um sie herumstanden, sah Peters gerötetes Gesicht, und James' und Sirius' Besorgnis für ihn, die neben ihre eigene Trauer trat. Er nickte, langsam, vorsichtig, wie um auszuprobieren, wie die Bewegung funktionierte, und James seufzte. „Kannst du... könnt ihr apparieren?“

Die Frage war genauso an Peter wie an ihn gerichtet, und für einen Moment fragte er sich, wieso, dann erinnerte er sich, dass Peter nicht mit ihnen hierhergekommen war, und spürte, wie neues Grauen in ihm aufstieg, eine fürchterliche Vermutung... er schob sie für den Moment zur Seite, während Lily ihn am Arm hielt, um sein Taumeln zu verhindern. „Ich appariere mit Remus.“

James nickte und griff sich Peters Arm, und einen Moment später spürte Remus, wie er fortgesaugt wurde und seine Füße auf den harten Grund vor Hogwarts' großem Eingangstor aufschlugen. Er glaubte, seine Beine würden unter ihm wegknicken, doch Lily packte ihn, bevor er hinfallen konnte, und hielt seine Arme fest, bis er sicher war, dass sie ihn tragen konnten. „Alles okay mit dir?“

Er nickte stumm und mechanisch, und sie begannen den langen, gewundenen Weg hinauf zum Schloss zu gehen, während die ersten Sterne verblassten und der Himmel langsam begann, sich aufzuhellen. Keiner von ihnen sprach – Worte schienen überflüssig, wo ihr Schmerz und ihre Trauer so offensichtlich waren, und nur wenn Remus oder Peter stolperten, kam einer ihrer Freunde ihnen zu Hilfe.

Remus war müde... so müde, doch es waren nicht seine Beine, die streikten, sondern sein Kopf, der sich weigerte, aufzunehmen, was geschehen war, der ihn in den Schlaf locken wollte, damit nicht noch mehr Schmerz auf ihn einprasseln konnte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte dem Ruf folgen – doch der andere, der, der sich für Florence' Tod verantwortlich fühlte, wollte nicht nur wissen, was als nächstes geschah, sondern auch wach bleiben, damit er dem Schmerz nicht entfliehen konnte. Dem Schmerz, den er verdient hatte, weil er es war, der sie umgebracht hatte... er...

Er nahm kaum wahr, wie sie durch die großen Türflügel in das Schloss eintraten, an der Großen Halle zu ihrer rechten vorbei, wo die goldenen Teller und Tassen im Licht der ersten Kerzen glitzerten, noch bevor das Frühstück angerichtet wurde, und sie die Haupttreppe erklommen. Erst als sie an der Abzweigung zum Gryffindorturm vorbeigegangen waren, wurde ihm bewusst, was er gerade tat, und er hielt für einen Moment inne.

„Wohin gehen wir?“ Seine Stimme klang rau, als hätte er sie tagelang nicht benutzt, und seine Freunde, die ihn noch nicht gehört hatten, konnten einen besorgten Blick nicht unterdrücken.

„In Dumbledores Büro“, antwortete James schließlich leise, und Remus nickte.

„Gut.“

Die Antwort schien die anderen zu überraschen, doch anstatt ihm zu antworten oder ihn zu fragen, setzten sie ihren Weg fort, bis zu dem steinernen Wasserspeier, den James mit dem gemurmelten Passwort dazu überredete, den Eingang freizugeben. Die sich drehende Wendeltreppe trug sie nach oben bis zu der Tür mit dem großen Türklopfer, doch anstatt ihn zu benutzen, traten sie einfach ein, in den Raum, der voll war mit surrenden, Dampfwölkchen ausstoßenden Instrumenten auf storchbeinigen Stühlen.

An jedem anderen Tag hätte Remus sie neugierig gemustert, doch heute ließ er sich widerstandslos in einen der Stühle vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch bugsieren, neben Peter, der den anderen bekam, und starrte nach vorne auf die Vitrine, in der der Sprechende Hut eingeschlossen lag. Neben sich sah Remus, wie Lily und James sich gemeinsam an den Schreibtisch lehnten und er seinen Arm zum Trost um sie schlang, eine gedankenlose Geste der Zärtlichkeit, die in Remus den Schmerz und die Eifersucht erwachen ließ.

So hatte er auch Florence gehalten... und erst jetzt, wo sie fort war, sah er den Wert dieser kleinen Dinge, eines Lächelns, ihrer verschränkten Hände unter dem Tisch, an dem sie gemeinsam lernten, eines beiläufigen Streichelns über seinen Rücken, wenn sie an ihm vorbeiging. All das war fort, unwiederbringlich, gestorben mit seiner wunderschönen Freundin, und erneut musste er die Tränen unterdrücken, Tränen der Trauer, der Wut, der Verzweiflung. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sie hatten sich so lange ausgemalt, was sie tun sollten, wenn er die Schule verließ, wie sie Kontakt halten würden, sich jeden Tag schreiben, er sie zu den Hogsmeadewochenenden besuchen würde... aber jetzt? All diese Pläne waren nur noch Staub, und er wusste nicht einmal, wie er die Ferien überstehen sollte ohne sie, vom Beginn seines Berufslebens ganz zu schweigen.

Er war... alleine. Natürlich, er hatte seine Freunde, aber ihre Gegenwart war nur ein schwacher Trost im Angesicht dessen, was er verloren hatte, und ein Teil von ihm, der wütende, kleinliche, eifersüchtige, wünschte sich, dass jemand anderer an Florence' Stelle gestanden hätte, jemand, dessen Verlust ihm nicht solchen Schmerz verursacht hatte. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, genauso, wie er sich für ihren Tod hasste, und er versuchte, den Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben, hoffte, dass die anderen ihm seine Wut nicht vom Gesicht ablesen würden... versuchte, sich auf Sirius' Schritte zu konzentrieren, der hinter ihm die Bücherregale abging, das Geräusch seiner Schuhe gedämpft in dem kalten, morgendlichen Licht... doch es funktionierte nicht.

Erst, als er hinter sich hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und sie wieder ins Schloss fiel, blickte er auf, und sah, wie Dumbledore eintrat und hinter seinen Schreibtisch ging, sie alle kurz musterte, und dann auf seinem Stuhl Platz nahm.


	73. Im Orden des Phönix

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 73: Im Orden des Phönix**

James wusste nicht, wie lange er Lily festgehalten und auf die Tür von Dumbledores Büro gestarrt hatte, während das Schwarz der Nacht langsam dem Grau und schließlich dem ersten, zarten Rosa des beginnenden Morgens wich, ein Gedanke, der nur langsam in seinen Kopf schlich. Dass nach einer Nacht wie der, die sie – und vor allem Peter und Remus – durchgemacht hatten, auch ein Morgen folgen könnte, ein schöner, heller Sommermorgen, war ein fast unvorstellbarer Gedanke für ihn, und auch den anderen schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Der Sonne gelang es allerdings nicht, die äscherne Müdigkeit aus ihren Gesichtern zu wischen, die Linien, die der Kampf und der Schmerz in ihre Haut eingegraben hatte – James fühlte sich Jahre älter als achtzehn, und er vermutete, dass er auch so aussah. Aber er hatte überlebt... im Gegensatz zu Florence und Suzanne, und instinktiv zog er Lily näher an sich heran, und sie spürte seine Angst, schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter als stille Versicherung, dass sie noch immer hier war, dass sie nicht tot war.

Als die Tür aufschlug, zuckten sie beide zusammen und sprangen auf, während Professor Dumbledore eintrat und seinen Blick über sie alle wandern ließ, dicht gefolgt von Professor Lovejoy, die ungefähr so erschöpft und erschüttert aussah, wie James sich fühlte. James Augen folgten dem Schulleiter auf seinem Weg hinter seinen Schreibtisch, während Lovejoy sich nur zu den anderen Schülern vor dem großen Möbelstück gesellte, gemeinsam mit Sirius, der seine rastlose Wanderung durch den Raum schließlich aufgegeben hatte.

Dumbledores scharfe, blaue Augen musterten sie, jeden einzelnen von ihnen, bevor er sich schließlich auf seinen Platz sinken ließ. „Virginia? Könntest du?“ Lovejoy nickte und zog ihren Zauberstab, und einen Moment später standen vier zusätzliche Stühle im Halbkreis um den Schreibtisch, auf die sie sich setzten.

Dumbledore schien unwillig zu sein, das Gespräch beginnen zu lassen, und während die Sonne nun vollends aufging, konnte James auch die Linien der Müdigkeit um seine sonst so funkelnden, blauen Augen erkennen, die nun ohne jeglichen Schalk in ihnen durch sein Büro starrten, in dem eine so gedrückte Atmosphäre herrschte. Doch schließlich durchbrach das Knistern von Flammen hinter ihnen die Stille, und James drehte sich um, um einen wunderschönen Phönix auf seiner Vogelstange neben der Tür zu entdecken. Das Tier fing seinen Blick auf und warf ihn aus schwarzen Knopfaugen zurück, dann sang er einen einzelnen, warmen Ton, und James spürte, wie ein Teil des Schmerzes von ihm abfiel.

„Danke, Fawkes“, entgegnete Dumbledore nur, dann wandte er sich den Schülern und der Lehrerin vor ihm zu. „Professor Lovejoy hat mich bereits über die Ereignisse des Abends informiert, soweit sie mir davon berichten konnte. Was mich nun interessieren würde, Mr Pettigrew – wie sind Sie an den Treffpunkt der Todesser gelangt?“

James spürte, wie Peter neben ihm zusammenzuckte, weil er angesprochen wurde, und war am Rande einer scharfen Antwort, einer, die nach Ruhe und Schonung für seinen Freund bat, als dieser selbst sprach. „Ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich... dass ich einfach nur weg wollte, und dann war ich in diesem großen, leeren Raum... und plötzlich auf der Lichtung.“

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Und wo ist dieser Raum? Wenn wir einen Ort in diesem Schloss haben, von dem aus man apparieren oder disapparieren kann, muss ich es wissen.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht... ich bin einfach nur gerannt und habe keine Ahnung, wo ich war.“

„Ich habe ihn verfolgt und ihn im siebten Stock verloren, Professor.“

Dumbledore nickte auf Sirius' Worte hin. „Danke, Mr Black. Das ist zumindest etwas, mit dem wir arbeiten können.“ Für einen Moment hielt er inne, dann wandte er sich wieder Peter zu. „Was ist dann passiert, Mr Pettigrew?“

„Ich war dort... und meine Schwester war schon tot.“ Peter schluckte, und James sah, wie Remus zusammenzuckte – offenbar hatte er zuvor nicht begriffen, oder zumindest nicht ganz, was passiert war. „Ich konnte nichts für sie tun und... sie haben mich gefoltert... und dann sind die anderen aufgetaucht.“ Peter rang seine Hände in seinem Schoß, unfähig, ihnen in die Augen zu sehen, und sprach stattdessen mit dem Fußboden vor seinen Schuhspitzen. „Sie hätten mich sicher getötet, wenn ihr nicht gekommen wärt. Sicher.“ Er schluckte. „Und dann hat mich ein Querschläger getroffen, und ich erinnere mich an nichts mehr, bis die Auroren mich aufgeweckt haben.“

„Und... haben Sie irgendeine Idee, wie ihre Schwester dorthin gekommen ist?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht... ich...“

„Sie wissen doch von dem Angriff auf Suzanne, nicht wahr, Professor?“ Sirius lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Natürlich, Mr Black.“

„Wir haben immer vermutet, dass es ein Slytherin war, und Suzanne hat gesagt, dass sie ihren Angreifer nicht aus den Augen lässt, auch wenn sie uns seinen Namen nicht verraten wollte. Was ist, wenn dieser Schüler ein Todesser ist und an dem Treffen teilgenommen hat – und Suzanne entdeckt wurde, als sie ihm gefolgt ist?“

Dumbledore faltete seine Hände unter seinem Kinn. „Das ist eine beängstigende Idee, Mr Black, und ich befürchte, sie enthält mehr Wahrheit, als mir als Schulleiter recht sein kann. Leider kann uns Miss Pettigrew nicht mehr verraten, was sie getan hat, und ich bezweifle, dass der Schuldige sich nach so langer Zeit noch melden wird.“

Peter schluckte hörbar und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die in seine Augen getreten waren. „Aber Sie... Sie können doch nicht einfach nichts tun, Professor!“

„Das kann ich nicht, Mr Pettigrew – aber ich befürchte, das, was ich tue, wird keinen Erfolg zeigen.“

„Ich wette, es war Snape“, murmelte Sirius hörbar, doch Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich habe ihn sieben Jahre lang darüber reden hören, wie unfair es ist, Schwächere anzugreifen – nein, das würde er nicht tun.“

Sirius schien nicht überzeugt, und persönlich schloss James sich seinem Urteil an, aber er musste zugeben, dass Lily Snape besser kannte, als er es tat und hoffentlich jemals tun würde, selbst wenn sie sich in den letzten Monaten voneinander entfremdet hatten.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich werde mit allen in Frage kommenden Schülern sprechen, glauben Sie mir. Aber in der Zwischenzeit gibt es noch einige andere Angelegenheiten, die wir erledigen sollten.“

James wusste nicht, was wichtiger sein sollte als die Frage, wer auf Hogwarts mit Du-weißt-schon-wem sympathisierte oder sich vielleicht sogar den Todessern angeschlossen hatte, doch Dumbledores Stimme brach seinen Gedankengang ab.

„Mr Lupin?“

Remus zuckte zusammen, bevor er antwortete, die Stimme leblos. „Ja?“

„Den Auroren ist es nicht gelungen, Miss Silverspoons Mörder zu fassen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Remus klang ruhig, so ruhig, dass James sofort vermutete, dass er irgendetwas hinunterschluckte, und begann, auf den unweigerlichen Ausbruch zu warten. „Wo ist sie jetzt?“

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ihre Eltern haben ihren Körper in Empfang genommen.“

„Und wieso haben Sie sie nicht gerettet? Sie waren doch da, verdammt!“ Der raue Schmerz in Remus' Stimme ließ James zusammenzucken, genauso wie die Anschuldigung, und Dumbledore seufzte erneut auf. „Ich war da, Mr Lupin, ja – aber zu meinem eigenen Bedauern bin ich auch ich nicht allmächtig.“

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf anstatt einer Antwort, sein Ausbruch schien alle seine übrige Kraft verbraucht zu haben, und Sirius streckte die Hand aus und legte sie ihm auf die Schulter. „Ruhig, Remus.“

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Aufgrund der Ereignisse wird die schulfreie Zeit nach den Prüfungen abgekürzt. Übermorgen wird eine Trauerfeier für Miss Pettigrew und Miss Silverspoon abgehalten, und danach wird der Hogwarts-Express Sie alle zurück nach London bringen. Ich werde die Ankündigung heute beim Frühstück machen.“

James nahm die Informationen auf, ohne, dass sie wirkliche Bedeutung für ihn zu haben schienen – er würde früher in das leere Haus seiner Eltern zurückkehren... aber wen kümmerte das schon?

„Bevor ich Sie entlasse... Sie alle haben mutig und bewundernswert gekämpft, auch Miss Pettigrew und Miss Silverspoon.“ Er hielt inne, ließ seinen Blick über sie alle wandern, wartete sogar, bis Peter und Remus schließlich aufsahen und ihm in die Augen sahen, damit auch sie verstanden, wie ernst er seine Worte meinte. „Auch wenn diese Nacht hart für Sie war und Sie Verluste hinnehmen mussten – es sind junge Hexen und Zauberer wie Sie, die mir die Hoffnung geben, dass wir diesen Krieg nicht umsonst führen und nicht auf verlorenem Posten stehen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Sie über den Orden des Phönix gehört haben, und ob die Informationen, die Sie haben, mehr sind als bloße Gerüchte. Wir sind eine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern, die sich dem Kampf gegen Voldemort verschrieben haben, und alles tun, um seinen Aufstieg aufzuhalten und seine Macht zu begrenzen. Mitglieder, die Sie kennen, sind unter anderem Professor Lovejoy, Professor McGonagall, Miss Meadowes, mit der Sie auf Patrouille gegangen sind, und meine Wenigkeit. Falls die Erlebnisse dieser Nacht Sie nicht abgeschreckt haben, wäre ich bereit, Sie alle in unsere Organisation aufzunehmen, sofern sie bereit sind, den Bedingungen zuzustimmen.“

„Was für Bedingungen?“ Lily klang misstrauisch, ein Gefühl, das James nicht teilte – trotz all der Dinge, die er in dieser Nacht gesehen und getan hatte, und die ihn wahrscheinlich bis in seine Träume verfolgen würden, wäre er sofort beigetreten.

„Ein Schwur der Verschwiegenheit und die Bereitschaft, den größten Teil Ihrer freien Zeit und vielleicht sogar ihr Leben für unser Ziel – die Vernichtung von Voldemort – zu opfern.“

James stand auf, und einen Moment später folgte Lily ihm. „Ich bin dabei.“

Sie lächelte, das erste, kleine Grinsen, das die düstere Atmosphäre des Raums durchbrach. „Ich auch.“

Remus und Sirius standen gleichzeitig auf, auch wenn Remus Bewegungen etwas schwerfällig wirkten und seine Stimme noch immer fürchterlich belegt klang. „Für Florence.“

„Und gegen meine Eltern.“

Peter war der einzige, der noch auf seinem Stuhl saß, doch einen Moment erhob er sich auch von seinem Stuhl, zitternd und nervös. „Und für Suzanne.“

Dumbledore nickte, und sandte sein müdes Zwinkern in Professor Lovejoys Richtung, ein Blick, der _Ich hab es doch gesagt!_ ausdrückte. „Ausgezeichnet. Dann würde ich sagen, Ladies first?“

Er trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und auf Lily zu, die ihn unsicher anstarrte, nicht wusste, was jetzt von ihr erwartet wurde. „Ihr Zauberstab, Miss Evans?“

Sie nickte und zog ihn aus ihrem Ärmel hervor, hob ihn dann in ihrer rechten Hand auf die Höhe ihrer Schulter. „Schwören Sie, Miss Lily Evans, die Geheimnisse des Ordens des Phönix zu schützen und zu bewahren?“

„Ich schwöre.“ Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und sicher, nun, da sie sich entschieden hatte, und Dumbledore lächelte, bevor er auf James zutrat, der seinen Zauberstab bereits erhoben hatte.

„Schwören Sie, Mr James Potter, die Geheimnisse des Ordens des Phönix zu schützen und zu bewahren?“

„Ich schwöre.“

Peter war der nächste in der Reihe, und auch er hob seine Hand, wenn sie auch sichtbar zitterte. „Schwören Sie, Mr Peter Pettigrew, die Geheimnisse des Ordens des Phönix zu schützen und zu bewahren?“

„Ich... ich schwöre.“ Seine Stimme zitterte, und doch sprach er, bevor Dumbledore auf Remus zutrat.

„Schwören Sie, Mr Remus John Lupin, die Geheimnisse des Ordens des Phönix zu schützen und zu bewahren?“

„Ich schwöre.“ Rau und doch voller Entschlossenheit.

„Schwören Sie, Mr Sirius Black, die Geheimnisse des Ordens des Phönix zu schützen und zu bewahren?“

„Ich schwöre.“

Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick über seine Schüler wandern, dann nickte er langsam, zufrieden, und lächelte. „Dann fühle ich mich geehrt, an Ihrer Seite kämpfen zu dürfen.“


	74. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nach über sechs Jahren sind wir also am Ende von Nebel über Hogwarts angelangt. Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die diese Story verfolgt haben, besonders bei denen, die schon seit sechs Jahren dabei sind und über die lange, lange Durststrecke hinweg immer noch auf ein Update gehofft haben – so viel Treue hat mich dann doch sehr überrascht. Aber auch all jene, die mir mit ihren Klicks, Favoriteneinträgen und Reviews gezeigt haben, wie sehr ihnen diese Geschichte gefällt, sollen nicht vergessen werden. Ich hab mich sehr über die positiven Rückmeldungen gefreut und hoffe, dass ihr genauso viel Freunde an Nebel über Hogwarts hattet wie ich. Falls ihr immer noch nicht genug von mir und meinem Schreibstil habt – die Möglichkeit einer Fortsetzung zu Nebel über Hogwarts besteht, das Projekt ist im Moment allerdings nicht allzu weit oben auf meiner Prioritätenliste. Stattdessen gibt es ab nächster Woche eine kleine, feine Geschichte mit Severus und Hermine, die auf den Namen Irish Blood, English Heart hört. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn mich ein paar von euch zu meinem nächsten Projekt begleiten würden :)

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Epilog**

Severus Snape starrte über die sonnenüberfluteten Ländereien Hogwarts' hinweg, dann wandte er sich wieder den vielen weißen Stühlen zu, die in Reihen am Ufer des Sees aufgestellt waren und die nun von den Schülerinnen und Schülern auf dem Weg hinunter zum Hogwarts-Express verlassen wurden. Es war eine schöne Feier gewesen – so schön, so berührend, dass sie ihn fast über das Wissen hinweggetäuscht hatte, dass er für den Tod von beiden Mädchen, die sie betrauert hatten, verantwortlich war. Hätte er Suzanne nur einen _Obliviate_ auf den Hals gejagt und sie ins Schloss zurückgeschickt! Er unterdrückte einen Fluch und starrte düster über die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes hinweg, die ihn auszulachen schienen und ihn immer wieder an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage erinnerten.

Hätte... wäre... wenn... diese Überlegungen nutzten alles nichts. Die Schuld lag um seinen Hals wie eine große, schwere Kette, und er war sich sicher, dass er in den kommenden Jahren durch seine Taten noch Gewicht hinzufügen würde – in Voldemorts Diensten, denen er nicht mehr entkommen konnte, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

Für einen Moment warf er einen sehnsüchtigen Blick über die Wiese hinweg, hinunter zur ersten Stuhlreihe, wo Lily Evans' roter Haarschopf im Licht der Sonne schimmerte, dicht neben James Potters schwarzem, dann schluckte er und wandte sich ab in der Hoffnung, sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen – er wollte nicht vor Augen haben, was er verloren hatte.

 

Lily spähte gegen die Sonne hin zu der in schwarz gekleideten Gestalt, die sich umgewandt hatte und den anderen Schülern hinunter zu den Kutschen folgte, dann schluckte sie und wandte sich wieder James zu. Sie hatte sich entschieden, und Severus auch, und wenn sie der Frage hinterherhing, was hätte sein können, vergaß sie nur, sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren. Und die Gegenwart brauchte sie – dringend. Keiner ihrer vier Freunde war auf der Höhe seiner Fähigkeiten, und James hatte nichts, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte, nichts außer ein leeres Haus... also würde sie ihn mit zu ihren Eltern nehmen. Petunia würde zwar fluchen, aber Petunia war mit ihrem Mann zusammengezogen und hatte keinen Grund mehr, sich aufzuregen!

„Hey, Lily!“

Emily war über das noch vom Tau des Morgens feuchte Gras auf sie zugeeilt und stand nun vor ihr, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Lily wusste, sei hatte sie sträflich vernachlässigt in den letzten Tagen – aber Emily hatte auch nicht gesehen, was sie gesehen hatte, und... „Hey, Emily.“

Bevor ihre Freundin antworten konnte, hatte Lily sie schon in ihre Arme geschlossen und fest gedrückt, versuchte, zu übermitteln, was sie mit Worten nicht sagen konnte. „Du wirst mir schreiben, ja?“

Emily nickte. „Wenn ich dazu Zeit habe, zwischen all dem Training – die Holyhead Harpies haben mir ein Angebot gemacht.“

Lily lächelte, zu mehr reichte ihre Kraft nicht. „Das ist toll...“ Eine erneute Umarmung. „Wenn wir uns nicht mehr im Zug sehen – pass auf dich auf, ja?“

Emily nickte, und Lily wandte sich wieder James zu, der seinen Arm um ihre Schultern schlang und sie ebenfalls drückte.

 

James nahm einen letzten, tiefen Atemzug, sog den Geruch von Lilys Haar ein, dann ließ er sie wieder los und nickte langsam. „Danke, dass du mich eingeladen hast. Ich hätte sonst wirklich nicht gewusst, was ich mit mir anfangen soll.“

Sie nickte, doch dann sah er, wie sie die Stirn runzelte. „Wolltest du dich nicht beim Ministerium bewerben, als Auror?“

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht... ich denke nicht. Ich meine, die Ausbildung dauert drei Jahre – und der Krieg ist jetzt. Ich würde mir nutzlos vorkommen, wenn ich wieder in einem Klassenzimmer sitzen würde, wenn ich so viel Gutes tun könnte... du weißt ja.“

Lily nickte – sie wusste, dass er auf den Orden des Phönix anspielte, es aber in der Nähe so vieler neugieriger Ohren nicht wagte, den Namen in den Mund zu nehmen. „Ich... ich denke, du hast Recht. Brauchst du noch eine Partnerin?“

Er lachte – das erste, wirkliche Lachen, das er in den Tagen seit Suzannes und Florence' Tod herausgebracht hatte, und er spürte, wie ein Teil des schweren Gewichts auf seinem Herzen schließlich abfiel. „Du weißt, dass ich dich am liebsten dort einsperren würde, wo du sicher bist und dir nichts passieren kann?“

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Und du weißt, dass die größte Gefahr für dich dann nicht die Todesser sind?“

„Ja. Das ist aber auch der einzige Grund, wieso ich es nicht tue.“

„Verzeihung.“

Die ruhige Stimme hinter ihnen ließ sie herumfahren, und James fand sich unvermittelt Professor Virginia Lovejoy gegenüber. „Ich wollte mich von Ihnen verabschieden – zumindest für eine Weile.“

James nickte, und Lily ebenfalls. „Danke, Professor.“

„Nicht Professor – Ms Lovejoy, oder Virginia, bitte. Meine Stelle als Lehrerin habe ich vor ungefähr einer Stunde zurückgelegt.“

„Aber wieso? Sie machen das doch großartig!“

Lovejoy seufzte. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich das, wenn ich bedenke, dass diese Feier gerade für zwei meiner Schülerinnen abgehalten wurde. Aber trotzdem danke, dass Sie das sagen.“

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Remus und Peter und Sirius, die ein paar Schritte abseits standen, und James folgte ihr darin, dann seufzte er auf – das Vergessen war so angenehm gewesen.

 

Remus wandte sich von James ab, von der Besorgnis in seinen Augen, und starrte stattdessen hinüber zu den dunklen Bäumen des Verbotenen Walds. Fort... fort... manchmal konnte er noch immer nicht begreifen, dass Florence weg war, und nie wieder zurückkommen würde. Die Momente, in denen er dachte, sie könnte jeden Augenblick zur Tür hereinkommen, oder ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken, nahmen zwar langsam ab, aber die Gewissheit war noch immer nicht ganz in seinen Kopf eingesickert. Der Schmerz und das Gefühl, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war, erinnerten ihn ständig, doch wenn es ihm einmal gelang, diese beiden Emotionen zu verdrängen, dann hoffte er immer noch, ihr Lachen zu hören und aus diesem bösen Traum aufzuwachen.

„Mr Lupin?“

Die Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken, und er wandte sich um, stand plötzlich einem Mann und einer Frau gegenüber, denen er noch nie begegnet war – doch dann erkannte er die blauen Augen und die Locken, auch wenn sie hier braun waren und nicht blond, und schluckte. Florence' Mutter und Vater. „Ja, Sir?“

„Professor Dumbledore hat uns gesagt, wo wir Sie finden können.“ Mr Silverspoon zog seine Frau näher zu sich, so als ob er ihre Gegenwart als Stütze brauchte. „Ich... ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass wir Ihnen nichts vorwerfen, und dass...“ Die Tränen in seinen Augen erinnerten Remus an seine eigenen, und er blinzelte heftig. „... dass Florence noch nie so glücklich war wie in den Monaten mit Ihnen. Dafür wollten wir Ihnen danken.“

Remus' Schuld spülte über ihn wie eine Welle, der er sich nicht entziehen konnte, und einen Moment später spürte er sich in eine bärenhafte Umarmung gezogen, die er nach einem Moment der Überraschung erwiderte, fast gegen seinen Willen. Er wollte dieses Mitgefühl nicht, wollte, dass sie ihn hassten, ihm Vorwürfe machten, ihm sagten, dass er Schuld sei an ihrem Tod... und doch brachte er es nicht über sich, ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen, zu gut fühlte es sich an, jemanden zu haben, der verstand, welchen Schmerz er fühlte... jemanden außer Peter.

 

Peter warf einen kurzen Blick auf Remus und zwei Erwachsene, die wahrscheinlich Florence' Eltern sein mussten, und wünschte sich für einen Moment, seine Mutter könnte ihm auch solchen Halt geben. Aber sie war zu sehr beschäftigt mit ihrer eigenen Trauer und ihrem eigenen Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Tochter, als dass sie sich um ihn kümmern konnte, und er biss die Zähne zusammen, hieß die Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit des Schicksals willkommen. Wieso? Wieso hatte seine Schwester nur so verdammt mutig und stur sein müssen? Hätte sie nicht in Hufflepuff landen können, verdammt, und Dumbledore alles ausspucken... dieses Mädchen. Er unterdrückte einen Fluch. Es war ihre Schuld, oder die der anderen Rumtreiber, die ihr diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hatten – dass sie für sich einstehen müsste, dass sie sich verteidigen müsse... ohne all das hätte er sie nicht verloren. Seine Suzanne! Seine Mutter hatte ihm noch gesagt, dass er sie beschützen sollte, auf sie aufpassen, weil sie doch ihr kleines Mädchen wäre, und er hatte es nicht geschafft.

Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu seinen Freunden, die jetzt seine Feinde waren, nach seinem Schwur an den Dunklen Lord, der ihm immer noch vorkam wie ein böser Traum, etwas, das vorbei sein würde – und doch hing er wie ein Mühlstein um seinen Hals und würde ihn irgendwann in die Tiefe ziehen. Er war verdammt – verdammt, entweder zu sterben oder seine Freunde zu verraten... erneut sah er hinüber zu Lily und James, die sich aneinander festhielten, zu Sirius, der Steine über die Oberfläche des Sees hüpfen ließ, und stellte sich die eine Frage, die wirklich wichtig war: Waren sie es wirklich wert, dass er sein Leben für sie opferte? Peter Pettigrew hatte keine Antwort darauf, wusste aber, dass er eine würde finden müssen – so oder so.

 

Sirius Black wandte sich von den glitzernden Wellen des Schwarzen Sees ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Freunden, spähte den Abhang nach oben zu ihnen hinauf, die Hände mit den Augen beschattet. Sie waren unter den letzten, die die Stuhlreihen, die für die Trauerfeier aufgestellt worden waren, verließen – seine Freunde und Dorcas Meadowes, das Ordensmitglied, von dem James und Lily so viel erzählt hatten nach den gemeinsamen Patrouillen.

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht neben den anderen Rumtreibern stand, sondern neben einem Jungen in der Schuluniform der Slytherins, der Sirius vage bekannt vor kam. _Ein Königreich für die Karte_ , dachte er mit einem Schatten von Bedauern – doch die Karte des Rumtreibers lag nun sicher verschlossen in einer Schublade in Mr Filchs Büro, Professor Lovejoys letzte Handlung als Lehrerin an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. _Aber es geht doch auch so..._

Nathan Devers hieß der Junge, er war der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins, der zu Beginn des Schuljahres im Krankenflügel gelegen war und um den alle solches Aufhebens gemacht hatten. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen – wieso Meadowes, ein Ordensmitglied, mit solchem Abschaum sprach, ihm sogar die Hand auf die Schulter legte, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Aber er war jetzt auch ein Kämpfer... und er würde sie im Auge behalten.

_Ende_


End file.
